Next to Nothing
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: If they think Bakura is falling in love they must be kidding themselves. Bakura doesn't do love...or so he thinks. BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik.
1. Growing colder

**_Holy crud! I'm actually writing, there must be something wrong with me. X;! So, new story again because I am dumb and have issues with continuing anything I start!_**

**_Gandalf: And of course, disclaimer-We don't own Yuugiou!_**

**_I hope you guys digsauce and Bakura-Yami no Bakura and Diabound-Thief King Bakura, just to hinder any confusion! Remember, Alternate Universe so no Yami/Hikari crud!_**

**_Gandalf: Read on! 8D!_**

-

Shit. Shit, SHIT. The slam of the door signified the entering of one very angry eighteen-year-old. Oh, and he wasn't just angry, no: he was absolutely livid. In fact, he was so mad, the male was practically breathing fire. Why? WHY?

That was simple. One word, one simple word, and it was all over.

_Eygpt…_

And suddenly, at the thought of that word, Bakura found himself wanted to punch in a damn wall. Of course, he had his reasons for this, but he wasn't quite ready to dispose of these yet because he was too pissed off to even think about it. Why in the hell did his life always have to suck so damn bad? Why did his life reek just like a decaying, curdling crotch? He felt as if he were in a ditch-no, not a ditch, that was too shallow. _A trench. _An endless trench with the shrieking of thousands of hungry, mad fat people just dying for one little, bittle bite of a Hostess snack, the smell of rotting swiss cheese filling every inch of the hellish pit.

…And of course, just to haunt him, there would be _orange_ and _sand _just to remind him of what exactly he currently hated most right now. Growling, he smashed his head roughly against the wall to the entrance of the living room.

…Fuck.

"Owe…"

The click of a mouse filled the living room, signifying Bakura wasn't alone. 'Fuck', he thought to himself. That could only mean one thing…

"Awe, little brother, is something a matter? Do you need some loves? Come and tell big brother what it is-oh wait,. I already know…" Grinning to himself, Diabound had a feeling he was getting into a highly amusing situation. "So, Malik dumped you again, huh? Poor little boo…" Grin spreading from ear-to-ear, the elder male only continued to stare at the computer screen, placing the next lowest card atop a higher one. God, computer solitaire was a hoot; Diabound swore he could just sit there all day, enthralled by the simple, yet wonderful entertainment computer solitaire provided him.

...Which was exactly what he had been doing since he had awoken hours ago at noon.

"Shut the hell up, orange-glo!" Gritting his teeth, Bakura, now with a throbbing head and an annoyed brain was about to burst. Turning his head to his older, _stupider_ brother, he wondered how many years he'd really go to jail for if he just took out a revolver and shot him right here and now. After all, it wasn't really a bad thing if it was helping society, was it?

"Awe, poor little Baku-Baku. So, what happened? Were you cheating on him again and dumb enough to get caught-or, OH! Did you actually catch him, finally? …I doubt it because you're too much of an idiot to actually stoop to that level of intellect. There's no way you'd be that intelligent and cunning." Diabound was _about _to get fucking beat if he didn't shut that fat mouth of his. He did NOT get dumped…again, and even if he had, it wasn't any of Diabound's business anyways! So what if he and his ex…possibly boyfriend had gotten into the stupidest fight ever, as usual. It wasn't his fault this time, just like it usually wasn't!

"I hope you do realize that big-ass nose of yours is about to get smashed in," He ground out to the elder unpleasantly, eyes slitting as he leant against the wall, arms now folded over his chest. At the comment, Diabound only found himself chuckling and having quite the ball, the victory of yet another solitaire game crisp in the air.

"Actually, my nose is no bigger than yours and I'm not sure you know the right surgical procedures to remove my nose or any fragments of it, so I'd rather not put my vanity into your hands, thanks." Bakura, unlike Diabound, was not finding this situation one bit hilarious. If anything, it was only furthering the abyss of Bakura's mood, any happy thoughts spiraling downwards to hell in a hand basket-a very angrily designed one. "Still though, it's too bad you're incapable of a relationship and a complete prick or I'd say there was hope for you but…" Cackling, Diabound knew he was in danger's grip now. His brother was dashing at him, ready to knock him upside the head. Unfortunately for Bakura, Diabound was rather fast, even though he had a bigger build. Before Bakura even had the chance to so much as swipe an ivory finger upon his crown, Diabound was crouched on the floor.

"I am going to fucking kill you, I swear!"

"Yeah, not so good of a chance of that since you can't even catch me, dip!" Bakura pushed the chair aside and was about ready to pounce atop Diabound, but yet again, he was foiled. Diabound crept right past the male and was dashing down the shadowy hall before Bakura's brown eyes even had the chance to blink.

"I'll catch you and when I do, you're going to die Dia'dick!" He took off after Diabound so fast, he didn't even notice something slightly strange. Had he been paying attention to his surroundings, he would've noticed the hall way seemed…shorter than usual. Because there were no lights on and he was overpowered with animosity, he didn't even catch that Diabound had done something quite underhanded. Opening his bedroom door, Diabound pushed the door so it extended straight out into the hallway, back pressed up against it so it could not be moved from place. Sadly, Bakura hadn't noticed any of this. Smacking up against the opposite side of the door, he bashed his head right into the wood, cursing out. "FUCK!"

Now, Diabound was rolling with laughter. He could barely keep his eyes open, tears threatening to fall. It was so funny! Oh Lord, how he loved to see his brother in moderate pain! Tearing down the hall, he took a sharp left and went up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. "O-Oh my god, you are such an idiot..!" Enraged and holding onto his now throbbing nose, he dashed down the hallway faster than ever, right on Diabound's tail.

Thankfully for Diabound, as he reached the top step, he couldn't help but think about how fortunate he was to have nothing obstructing his way in the upstairs hall. Tears were pouring from his eyes from laughing so hard he couldn't see a thing, save for the dim light of the early evening moon a single window gave off.

It hadn't always been like that upstairs though. Their mother and father used to have both the downstairs and upstairs hall absolutely littered with expensive cupboards and trinkets. Adversely, young boys and expensive antiques do not go well together. All it took was a 4 and 7 year old and any dreams of having nice things vanished. Always play fighting, ever since they were young, Bakura and Diabound had lost count of how many things they had broken beating each other up in their younger years.

After a while, their parents had gotten wiser though. They removed all their luxurious, priceless possessions-or the ones that were left anyway-and boxed them all up, sending them out to the garage until the fateful day came when either their boys grew up-or were moved out. For Bakura and Diabound's parents, the latter was a lot likelier. Even when they had aged a bit, Bakura 16 and Diabound 19, they were still thrashing through the entire house. Their mother had thought then that maybe they had lost interest and were beginning to grow up some. It turned out she was quite wrong though and she found that out the hard way.

A sculpture. A beautiful, expensive sculpture of which cost them at least $500, imported straight from Italy, standing 3 feet tall. It was set up right in front of the stairwell, leant up against the wall. Normally, this would've been back far enough to avoid any mishaps-yet not in Diabound and Bakura's case. It only took three days and one simple kick from Bakura when Diabound and he had started to fight upon the ground,wrestling. One little kick, and the sculpture went rolling down the stairs, a huge crash erupting through the house seconds later. It happened so fast, Bakura and Diabound hadn't even noticed until the sculpture had landed upon the hardwood flooring in hundreds of tiny pieces. That was one that their parents didn't so easily turn their heads upon. Thankfully at the time, Diabound was working at Target as an after school job and had the extra income to pay his half of the sculpture within a couple of weeks. His younger brother, however, had not been so lucky.

Unlike Diabound, Bakura had no motivation and was overly lazy, meaning he wasn't fortunate enough to have an after school job. He slaved his ass off, hand and foot for his mom for a whole month to pay off his 250 dollar fine. He did pedicures, he did dishes, he even learned to clean out gutters, just because. For the whole month, his mother had tortured him and wore him to the bone, even being forced to act as a butler for her weekly tea club. That was something that Diabound would never forget. That was one of the best months of his life so far. He had been so close to dying of laughter all month long; there wasn't a day he would come home and not end up in absolute tears, just watching his Brother suffer. It was his own damned fault, anyway. Even if Diabound had initiated the fight, Bakura had been the dumb ass who kicked the statue and made it fall down the stairs.

Hurrying, he made it just in time to the last room at the hall-Bakura's bedroom. Opening the door, he quickly lunged in and slammed the door, locking it just in time before Bakura could jump at it violently, dying to get in and abuse his older brother. Falling to the ground, Diabound let out a relieved sigh, leaning back against the bedroom door. God, he was tired! He could remember when he was younger a couple of years back, doing the exact same thing. Was it weird he was a lot more tired now doing this than he was then? Maybe it was just the quantity. Since they had gotten older, they only did this once a week versus every couple of days. It probably didn't help that he had a couple of beers before this too, making him increasingly drained. Either way, Bakura had undoubtedly made it up the stairs and now was…

Oh, wrong. He wasn't _any_ seconds away from jumping at the door; only majorly predictable, but not all the way. "Get the hell out of my room you asshole! Come on this fucking instant!" Again, Bakura threw his body against the door, but to no avail. The door didn't budge and neither did Diabound. The only person who was truly suffering was Bakura, because now his side was starting to throb from hitting the door so hard. "I SAID GET OUT!" He hollered venomously, pounding his fist against the door. All Diabound did was give a light chuckle and yawn. The bastard _yawned._ Oh, he was so lucky Bakura couldn't get at him right now or he would've smothered Diabound with a damned pillow. That would teach the jerk to yawn in the middle of a fight!

"Mm, too tired. Give it up Bakura, you flunked." At the idea of losing a fight he had mainly initiated, Bakura suddenly had a surge of anger and began to kick and smack the door even more so.

"I did not! Quit being a pussy and get your fakebake-ass out here!" Diabound snorted, hand slipping inside his sweat's pocket. Stark white strands fell in front of his eyes as he leant his head down, smirking as he eyed the carpet beneath him. He never did get why Bakura always insisted on fighting until the absolute end. That was his brother though; beyond stubborn. It had always been that way, since he had been born. Their fights always ended about the same, in which, each both had an equal amount of bruises but the one who always got the last punch was Diabound. There were few times Diabound would actually surrender before his brother. Even now, it would've been the same if he had actually gotten up to go out there and kick his brother's ass. He was now bored though and too lazy to get up.

"Just give it up, Bakura. You don't want me to come out, you know. I'll beat your skinny ass down and you know it. Give it up. Big brother is tired and badly needs a Sam Adams. Be a dear and run down and get him one." Eyes slitting, Bakura gave the door one last good kick before he gave up-mostly because his body was in pain and he was out of breath now. Whatever. Diabound had won for now but later, when his brother wasn't paying attention, he'd make the ass pay. Slumping back against the door, Bakura slid down to the floor and brought his knees in to his chest, leaning against him. Ugh, he now had a bad headache from running into that fucking door. God, he wanted to kill his brother for that.

"Go get your own beer, bitch," Bakura murmured back calmly now, eyes closing. "By the way, you're lucky I am giving up. If that door was unlocked, I hope you know you'd be getting dropkicked right about now." Or at least, that's what Bakura would pretend. If Diabound really had the door open, he'd only think of yet another way to wound Bakura horridly. He always did; even if Bakura didn't say it, Diabound always was one step ahead.

"Don't you have any in your room? I always keep a six pack in mine just in case." Gazing to the ceiling for a moment, Diabound thought about his brother's room and where it would be. He was pretty sure Bakura always had some in there but hidden somewhere very secret. He had tried scoping it out before but hadn't been successful. Then again, how could a person find a thing in Bakura's bedroom since it was completely _trashed_?

Sinking down more so into his knees, Bakura gave a slight smirk. "Like I'd tell you. Especially after breaking my damn nose."

"It is not broken, baby. And why won't you tell me? You're just a selfish little shit. You know I would share with you if I had any." To this Bakura had to snort. Diabound almost always played some cruel joke on Bakura or made him do something ridiculous-IE: like snort up Altoids-before he'd even let him get near one.

"Bull. You aren't getting any. Besides, even if I did have a nice streak within me, I don't have any right now. Malik and I drank them all last night." And then, there was that topic he wanted to _avoid-Malik. _He still didn't feel like dealing with it. Even thinking about the name, the anger was starting to rise within him again. Oh well, it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it now. He didn't want to anyway, besides maybe to drown Malik in his own hot tub. The idiot would deserve it as far as Bakura thought.

"Ahh. You know, that seems to only ever be when Malik is nice to you, isn't it? That, and right after you gave him a good lay. Just bring your little whore a six pack and I'm sure he'd forgive you." Even if Diabound said it harshly, it was true. The only time Malik came around was when Bakura had beer or either Bakura or Diabound was having a party. The only time Malik actually came over was when Bakura had to come home just to get something and then they'd go back over there. But then, that was half his fault. A few months back when their parents had been out, Diabound had a small get-together and Malik had come. When Bakura had been knocked out from too much vodka upon the floor, Malik was left alone in Diabound's bedroom with him. Everybody else had been downstairs or fast asleep. At first, it had been innocent and the two were only talking and flirting a little, but then Malik came on to him. He started trying to kiss all over Diabound's neck and had attempted to get into his lap but Diabound had refused-not for a lack of not wanting to though. It felt good, especially since he was a little tipsy, and he couldn't lie, Malik really was _gorgeous. _He had wanted him but he wasn't about to actually give in to his urges. Number one; Malik was 16 and Diabound was 20. Diabound knew Malik was a little too young for him, besides the most important part; Malik was _Bakura's_ boyfriend and that alone was enough to keep him from touching Malik. Even if it wasn't his brother's boyfriend, he still wouldn't have touched him. As any self-respecting future psychologist, he was a little too smart to play that card. Even if he didn't like relationships or want one, touching something that wasn't his or wasn't free was 100 percent not going to happen. When Malik had kept insisting and kept trying, he had to tell the male off and had told him he'd tell Bakura if he didn't quit. Malik wouldn't have wanted that. Even if Bakura was a jerk, he was a jerk who was wrapped around Malik's selfish little finger and Malik wouldn't have wanted to lose someone who would do anything for him.

"So what? At least I can actually _get_ and keep a boyfriend, 'Kay thanks-"

"Says the male who just got dumped."

"He didn't dump me, dammit!"

"Then what the hell happened?"

"…Fuck off." Bakura rolled ember depths. "So he did dump me."

Snorting, Diabound proudly wrapped his arms behind his neck. So he had been right, as figured. Malik had either gotten bored, started a fight, or had been pissed because Bakura caught him in the act; one of the three. "So what did my _poor_ little brother do to deserve such a crime?"

This really wasn't Diabound's business. He really did not want to tell him. Yet at the same time, if he didn't tell him now, Diabound would piss and moan until Bakura did say it. Giving up, Bakura let out a sigh. "I went over there after class, right? I didn't call first because I wanted to surprise the mofo because he had gotten pissy on the phone with me the night before. I was going to apologize and hopefully get some but…when I got up to the door, I heard noises. I pressed my ear against the door and I heard moaning, obviously Malik's. I opened his door with a grin and caught him _right_ there, making out with Varon. Varon, like the little wussy he is, quickly fled the room and ran for the backdoor while Malik just sat there, looking guilty. I called him out and then he fucking dared to tell me it was my own fault and I made him do that because I was always so cruel to him. He told me he needed his space and said I needed to leave. So…I kicked over his sister's lamp and left. That bitch never liked me anyway."

Diabound stared to the wall opposite him. It figured. It definitely sounded like Malik; complete bullshit. How his brother could even have dealt with a relationship like that, he'd never understand. Actually, that wasn't even the first. All of his boyfriends always ended up the same; they were always complete sluts who were largely superficial and only liked his brother for his crotch size. "You didn't even say anything though? Did you yell at him?"

Shrugging, Bakura leant back against the door. "Nah, no point. Not saying anything only pisses him off further. Just told him the only thing he was good at was being on his knees calmly and left. I don't really care. I'm just pissed because on the way home I thought about all the beer and money I've wasted on his nasty self and how many times I've taken him back to have him do alike things. I'm just tired of it. Ugh; for once I'd like to date someone who isn't completely insane but shares a love of screwing and alcohol." But that combination was quite hard to come by. Hell, he would've even taken someone who only liked screwing, but no. Everybody always had these stupid ass morals and any gay guys who didn't were such queens he couldn't believe they hadn't spawned vaginas of their own. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was womanly men. If he wanted to date a woman, he would've picked the real thing.

"Well…" Diabound lifted a hand to drum his fingers along his chin. Even know his brother said that, he still thought somewhere in that black little heart of his, he actually did hurt, even if it was only a little. They had been together for a while and even know they didn't agree on a thing, they were close-or Malik was as close as anyone could get to Bakura, anyway. "We could always date or…for once you could take my damn advice and let me hook you up with someone."

Scoffing, Bakura rolled his eyes. "Hell no. I am not pathetic and I do not need your help on finding dates. If I wanted a corner whore, I could go buy my own." Now it was Diabound's turn to roll his eyes. Why did Bakura always have to be so persistent with that? He wasn't -trying- to get Bakura someone to sleep with-well only-he was actually trying to set him up with someone his brother would actually be able to have a _real _relationship with. Of course, Bakura was an idiot and couldn't take the fact that his judgment sucked. Besides, for once, Diabound already had the _perfect _person in mind.

"I'm not going to the corner. If I did that, I'd only find Malik or any of your other exes and please! Just this once. I started working with this new boy at Target who just started a few months ago. He's cute as hell, sickeningly sweet, and badly needs to get laid so he can lose some of his innocence. It'd be a good change for you to actually date someone who isn't a complete airhead and does not has mental issues! He's into a lot of the same things as you and really sounds like he's interested in you from the stories I tell him-which I don't know why he would be since you're a complete dip, but anyway!" Diabound digressed, "Please! If you say no, I promise you'll regret it."

Bakura was beginning to grow annoyed. He wasn't going to take his brother's charity. Besides, there was no way anyone who was like that would ever be with him, nor would he want anyone to. There was nothing boringer than dating someone who was completely and utterly normal and bland, with no life besides work or school. He knew he'd be like that too because that was _always _the kind Diabound picked out. Diabound liked nerds and Bakura liked sluts, which were equally the same. At least Bakura's dates actually knew how to be sexy and would sleep with him without too much effort. Easy; Bakura liked having an easy life and anything that wasn't easy didn't fit. Besides, it was probably a joke anyway and this person would be hideous and the only thing anyone would get out of it would be a good laugh, because Diabound would die when he watched his Brother actually have to take this freak show of his out. "No fuckin' way. It'd be a waste of my time. I don't want to spend any amount of time trying to romance some loser. I'd rather spend a night alone with my hand, thanks." Diabound snorted.

"Whatever Bakura, it's your loss. Keep being miserable then. Just know, you're missing out on someone who is the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"Don't give a shit." Standing up, Bakura stretched out his arms above his head with a yawn. "I'm out. I'm bored and it's time to go and get me some food."

-

Little did Bakura know, Diabound hadn't quite given up so easily.

_Sitting in the break room, Diabound lifted tired feet to rest upon the table where the remnants of his lunch were. Sliding a hand into his pocket, he looked over at his companion who was busy gazing over a thick textbook, undoubtably studying. "Hey, Ryou?" _

_Looking up from the book, the whitette's glasses-covered eyes met Diabound's. "Oh! Sorry, I was just trying to get this read before I went home tonight. What is it though?"_

_Laughing softly, Diabound shook his head. "It's fine Ryou. I just had a quick question. You said before you were valedictorian of your high school, right?" Ryou blinked, giving a light nod._

"_Yeah, I was. Why?" Grinning slightly at the plan formed in his head, blood red eyes turned back to looking at the ceiling._

"_Well, I have this cousin who's really bad at math…"_

"_Oh?" Curiously, Ryou tilted his head to the side. "Aren't you good at math too though?"_

"_Well, I am but I think you'd be able to explain it to him better! He's a bit dense and I just don't have the same amount of patience as you. You made me understand those theories last month so well that I thought anyone would be able to understand! I know it's a big burden to place on you but if he doesn't get at least a B out of the class, my cousin can't go to England with his friends for his Senior break and the poor guy!" Diabound exclaimed, "He has been looking forward to it for so long. They've been planning this since they were freshman! I'd even be willing to pay you! Ryou, it'd mean so much not only to me-but to my entire family-if you'd help us out!" Ryou, obviously a little moved by this, immediately nodded. In his head, Dianound was -laughing-. Oh chaste little Ryou, always too nice for his own good._

"_Of course I will and you don't need to pay me! I can even come down tomorrow at about 4 pm to start if that would work out?" Diabound grinned. 'Victory.'_

"_It's perfect. I'll go ahead and write you down the address."_

_-_

And so Wednesday rolled around and Ryou was there early. At 3:45, he knocked on the door only to have Diabound answer. Giving Ryou a sly smile, he welcomed the male in. "Sorry, my cousin isn't quite here yet! He should be here any minute though. I hope you don't mind waiting?" As Ryou stepped in, he took off his shoes and gave his head a shake.

"Oh no! It's fine, really! I don't mind at all!" Ryou insisted, waving a hand to dramatize this fact. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything better anyway. He had classes earlier but he had already gotten the work done and over with. If he didn't tutor Diabound's cousin, he probably would've sat at home and played video games or watched the History channel or even Oprah. Sadly, he didn't have much of a life besides school and work, especially now that he was in college. Ryou Nagisa's friends had all been split up since graduation so any free time was just spent at home.

"Good! So how about I go get you something to drink or eat? Chips, soda, cereal, real food, Bud Ice?" At the last, Ryou smiled and shook his head.

"Just soda is fine! Chips if they're sour cream and onion?" Diabound grinned. This was already too perfect for words. "By the way, this is a really nice house!"

"Thanks, I'll tell my parents you feel that way and you're in luck because that is all we have since it's my brother's favorite kind. Go ahead and have a seat or something and watch some TV or whatever and I'll be back!" Ryou nodded and padded through the entrance hall into the living room. It was very clean and modern, the whole room decorated in creams and whites. The tables were all glass with black and the sofa, as white as snow, reminding him of Diabound's hair. Taking a seat, Ryou decided the couch was actually very comfortable though it looked a bit hard if you just eyed it. Setting his messenger bag beside him, he reached in to take out a small folder containing old work of his and some good examples of problems that he thought Diabound's cousin might be having trouble with. He also had spent time writing out examples and explaining in writing how to figure out different kinds of problems. Yeah, he had a lot of free time, but he also really wanted to help out Diabound and his family. Besides, if he were in the same place, he would've hoped one of his cousins would've done the same for him.

Setting the items on the table, he then relaxed back, eyes focusing on the TV which was currently set to a channel playing music videos. A hand slipped into his baby blue track jacket pocket and he fell victim to the strange, yet entertaining video from some female artist he'd never seen. Then again, music wasn't ever something Ryou was really on top of so he supposed it fit. Before the video even ended, Diabound was on his way back out, carrying a bag of chips and two sodas, both grape flavor. Seeing this, Ryou smiled and look up to the male. "Geez, this is the perfect house for me! I swear your brother and I are soul mates since we seem to have the same taste in everything!"

Nodding, a mischievous look dawned in Diabound's eyes, along with a grin. "Mm, I'd have to agree." Sitting down, he handed Ryou the soda and set the other on the table for his 'cousin' who was due to arrive at any moment.

"Does your cousin like grape too or is that just the only flavor there is?"

"Oh, he loves it. A lot of my family seems to like grape-flavoring, I guess. They're all a little strange, ne?" The poor boy, he really wasn't getting it. There were not that many people in the world that could stand a soda as disgusting as grape. No way were there ever going to be two people in one family who agreed on that! Turning to the table, his eyes spotted some papers neatly tucked into a folder. Extending a hand, Diabound dared to look in, feeling a little guilty when he saw the contents. The boy had actually hand-written out math notes, and at least six or so pages of them for his cousin who didn't even exist. Ryou really was too thoughtful for words. Diabound wasn't sure Bakura was going to be able to handle someone who wasn't an ounce selfish. His poor brother might actually have to get used to being around people who thought about other things than themselves.

Smiling at the screen, Ryou hummed along to one of his favorite bands whose video happened to play. "I love Balzac so much!"

"Funny you should say that... So does my _brother_."

-

Five minutes later, the door opened and a certain male stomped into the house, glaring at the tiled flooring. Once again, he was livid beyond belief. His day had sucked and the call from Malik telling him all his stuff would be out in the yard was no less irritating. His favorite sweatshirt was now covered in mud thanks to his idiot ex-boyfriend 'cluelessly' tossing it into the muddiest part of his yard. Just for that, he had taken the Ipod Malik had let him borrow, and had given it a swimming lesson in the same exact puddle. At least he had been able to get his revenge, and oh Malik was going to be pissed when he found it. Oh fucking well though, he didn't give a damn anymore. They were over and done with and he couldn't have given less of a fuck. _Really_.

Kicking off his white and black checkered vans, Bakura entered the living room with a yawn. Besides, even without Malik, the customer he had worked with was a pain. He didn't get how to use a computer at all so Bakura had not only had to explain the difference between drives, he had to show the male what 'copy and paste' was. Ugh; how Bakura hated old people who didn't get computers at all. It really wasn't that damn complicated! People who didn't have basic skills with a computer just needed to die because their life was pointless. It was then that he entered the room and found two people sitting on the couch together, laughing. One was his _idiot_ brother but one was…someone he'd never seen before, not in a million years. If Bakura had ever seen a face like that before, well…

He'd have remembered in an instant. His eyes met the prettiest mocha hues he had ever witnessed and suddenly, his mind was blank. There was no way to describe the attractiveness of this boy besides _fucking gorgeous._ Why was it that when he had met this male's eyes, the room had seemed like it had stopped?

Upon the couch, Diabound instantly noticed this. '_That is what you get for not taking my advice, mofo. I knew you'd want him the moment you saw him. Why is it I am such a damn genius but no one but me notices_?' Ryou, on the other hand, was too busy staring at Bakura to do a thing. Was this Diabound's cousin, Alfred? He didn't look only seventeen, not to Ryou. But then, he also didn't look like only Diabound's cousin. They looked so much alike, Ryou could've sworn they were brothers. But…Diabound had said his cousin was a bit hard on the eyes. Why was the male in front of him so undeniably attractive? As they had an eye lock, Ryou immediately felt his cheeks warm. He wanted to turn away, but he found he couldn't. It was like he was stunned and the only thing he could do was look upon the male before him.

'_What am I going to do? I c-can't like Diabound's cousin!_'

"Ahh, and here he is! Ryou, this is my younger cousin Alfred, or Alfredo as he is really named and usually insists on being called; I'm sure in no time at all though, you'll hit it off and be able to call him Alfred, like me." Diabound grinned sheepishly as he turned to stare at his brother, who was now suddenly very confounded. '_What the fuck is going on?_' Bakura might have been thinking this privately, but anyone who even so much as glanced at Bakura would've been able to tell.

Ryou smiled shyly and turned away, mostly because he knew his face was a cherry-hue. "Well, i-it's really nice to meet you Alfredo. I'm looking forward to tutoring you for math! I'll try my hardest so you'll understand, okay?" Bakura then turned to Ryou, awestricken. What the hell was this _Alfredo_ and why was he going to be taught math? Sure, Bakura wasn't that great at it but he had been good enough to make C's! Most importantly though, why were they calling him that ridiculous name! Was that seriously the best his brother could come up with?! Out of all the names in the world, Diabound's stupid ass head could only think of a type of _pasta?_

Turning back to Diabound, Bakura's eyes glowered. "_Just go along with it!"_ Diabound mouthed, urging him to continue on. Hopefully, his brother was at least smart enough to get that. He wanted him to talk to Ryou before he started freaking out-and he would. Nodding hesitantly, Bakura's ember depths turned back to Ryou, moving to the couch to sit beside him.

"Thanks…Ryou. I'm looking forward to learning about math too?" He replied a bit questionably. Still, Alfredo? What the hell? Was that -seriously- the best name Diabound could think of?

Ryou looked up to take a peak at Bakura. Little did he know, Bakura's eyes were on him, too. Once again, when their eyes met, Ryou found his heart hammering in his chest. '_Why does this person's gaze make me feel this way_?' Smiling shakily, Ryou turned to pick up the folder on the table. Bakura's eyes followed Ryou's hand, peering the folder. Why did he have a feeling Ryou had spent a long time planning for something that wasn't even going to happen? "I made you this packet of notes to help you out when I'm not around!" '_Well, if things go my way, there won't be a time when you won't be around_.'

"Ehh, thanks. These look like they could be really...helpful." Opening up the packet, Bakura's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw how intricate the notes really were. Ryou had taken everything into account. There wasn't a thing not on these notes. This kid seriously had to be a damned genius or else really weird to know all this and precisely! Not to mention, his hand writing was so bubbly and _nice._

"Well, Alfredo, Ryou; you two go ahead and work and I'll be in my room, finishing up some things!" Diabound chimed, moving to stand. His hands slid into his jeans pockets and he grinned to himself as he exited the room, leaving the two alone. Doing this made Bakura realize how close he and Ryou were. He could make out every feature of Ryou from his silky ivory locks to the ethereal fingers he possessed. His skin was so angelic and porcelain, Bakura almost couldn't believe it. Never did he think he had ever seen anyone with such lovely features. He had to get to know this boy better but before that, he had to find out why the fuck he had to meet Ryou by being an idiot who needed help with math.

"So…how do you know my br-cousin?" Bakura almost let brother slip. He didn't want to sound gangster, so he tried to stop himself before that could happen. After all, he wanted Ryou to like him, not think he was out of his mind.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Smiling, Ryou lifted a hand to brush some strands behind his ear to see Bakura better. "I thought maybe Diabound had told you. We work together and he told me your story and that you needed help really badly and I really wanted to help so you would be able to go!" It took Bakura a few seconds to realize exactly why Diabound had to make up this story. …_Shit._ He was an idiot. Why hadn't he just agreed when Diabound had asked him in the first place? Then he could've met this little morsel sooner and Malik would've been nothing but a memory of the past.

"Ahh. And…do you like working with him?" Ryou nodded, hands folding in his lap.

"A lot! Diabound really helped me out when I started there and he's really cool to be around!" Ugh; hearing that almost made Bakura wanna vomit. If there was one thing his brother wasn't, it was cool. But to dig a little further…

"And did he tell you he had a brother?" He figured Diabound probably hadn't mentioned him, but it was worth a shot. Actually, it was probably better if he hadn't asked, now that he thought about it. Diabound would probably make him sound like a big dickhead.

"Yes! Bakura; me and him...we...like a lot of the same things. Diabound talks about him a lot. I think…Diabound is really close with his little brother." Pausing, Ryou lifted up a hand to drum fingers along his chin. "He says he's…one of the only people who really understands him because Bakura is very complex. He sounds like…a really interesting person to me. I don't know though, would you say all of that is true?" Bakura eyed the other, trying not to look too surprised. So Diabound didn't talk complete trash about him? He was surprised. Maybe it was because he had been setting the two up all along? Still, did Diabound understand him? He really didn't know. All he knew was that whenever he had a problem, he always went to his older brother and usually, things worked out for the better.

But…did Diabound really say they were close? Were they really? Bakura had never thought about it. All he knew was he and his brother were together a lot, so maybe that made it true.

"Huh. Yeah…that might be true for the most part. So, have you been wanting to meet Bakura, Ryou?" Ryou blinked at this question. It was a little strange to be asked that, but he supposed it was just because his cousin was curious. He had wanted to meet Bakura, but he had never really told Diabound that. He was sure Bakura wasn't his type though, from how Diabound explained him-but they seemed to have so much in common! Ryou couldn't help himself; it still would've been fun to find out exactly what this _Bakura-person _could've been like.

"I suppose so. But uhm…did you wanna get started soon?" Ryou asked innocently, head canting to the side. Bakura bit his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing. Ryou still thought he was Alfredo. Who would name their kid that? Didn't Ryou see right through this?

"Ryou…" Bakura set the math folder aside with a sigh and took one of Ryou's hands within his. Ryou froze and peered from Bakura's hand to the folder. Alfredo's hand was so warm and having him touching Ryou made a shiver run throughout him. Why was he being affected so much from this?

"Y-Yes, Alfredo…?"

Bakura eyed the other male seriously for a moment."How many people actually name their kids Alfredo?" Ryou went blank at this. Was he really supposed to answer that? He thought the name was a bit strange but he wasn't one to be mean or judgmental. After all, Alfredo hadn't picked his name out, his parents had.

"Well…uhm."

Shaking his head, Bakura gave his eyes a roll. "Ryou, Diabound lied to you." Eyes widening, Ryou stared at the other.

"He…lied?" He countered cluelessly.

"Yes." Sighing heavily, Bakura gave Ryou's hand a squeeze. "You see…I was having problems…with my ex, Malik, so Diabound attempted to set me up with you. I told him 'hell no' though because I figured it would probably be some sort of stupid joke and he'd set me up with a little freak. But…I have to say," Pausing, his eyes gave Ryou a full body scan. "I was wrong. You actually are as cute-if not moreso-than he said." Ryou wasn't sure how to take this in. So…this wasn't Alfredo? Then who…

Ryou gasped, face flushing. He was so stupid… How did he not realize it before? He felt so embarrassed now that he had fallen for it and hadn't figured it out! He was just…like Diabound described. Shaking his head, Ryou set his face in his free hand, grinning a bit shakily. "I feel like…such a fool." Yet, for the first time in his life, Ryou wasn't sure he had ever been more relieved to have acted in such a way. Yes, he had wanted to meet Bakura before, but now that he had, it was worth every moment of his obliviousness and the time he had wasted on those notes. This male…he made him feel something he hadn't, possibly _ever. _Besides, Bakura had just called him…cute? As cute as Diabound had said he was? What did that mean? That Bakura…

"Mm, well…it was all in good nature, wasn't it?" Bakura purred back, hand now fully taking Ryou's in his own. Soft eyes peered up into his own questionably, as if to see what Bakura's next move would be. Their fingers laced and suddenly, Bakura knew he was heading right in the direction he wanted to go.

"Is that…what you would say?" Where was this leading to? Why was holding this male's hand making Ryou's heart absolutely pound within his chest? His lips parted, forming an 'o' shape as Bakura's free hand came to glide a gentle finger tip across his jaw. Bakura's eyes washed over Ryou's face in an elusive manner and an aloof smirk spread across his lips.

"I'd say…" Trailing off huskily, this sentence was never quite answered because before another word could get out of Bakura's mouth, his lips were gently pressed up against Ryou's. It didn't matter that they had only met minutes before. Already, Bakura was _hooked. _Obviously Ryou wasn't too disappointed with this fact either because he was kissing right back. It wasn't more than a second before a breathy moan was leaving Ryou's throat and he was pressing himself closer to Bakura, free hand grasping Bakura's shoulder to pull him in closer.

'_Fuck…how can someone be so damn -delicious-?' _Another mewl left Ryou's mouth and Bakura was much closer than before now, pressing Ryouback into the couch forcefully, regaining his dominance. His tongue slid out and gave Ryou's bottom lick a lap and right away, he was accepted. Entering the boy's mouth, a small growl of delight escaped him. Bakura pressed on doing whatever he could just to get more of the sweet taste of the boy, kissing him senseless.

'_Oh m-my god, what am I doing? Why a-am I…ahn…_' "Bakura," an airy mewl and one quick breath, and Bakura was attacking Ryou's mouth again, tongue sweeping against Ryou's, showing him wordlessly how much he desired the male. Ryou didn't even know what to think. This wasn't the type of person he was! Never before had he done anything to this extent! Sure, he had liked other males and had relationships before, but never had he actually let anyone kiss him without actually being with them first! He hadn't even thought about it because to him, it was just plain wrong. Yet…with Bakura, and this unbelievably _warm, _tantalizing scent he was giving off…

Ryou wasn't satisfied; he wanted _more._ This was so unlike him; why was Bakura making him _do_ this? Fingers trailed down Ryou's side, sparking a flame within Ryou. Bakura's fingers had managed to rummage over one of the boy's sensitive sides and Ryou couldn't help but shiver. Bakura couldn't help himself though; he couldn't keep his hands off Ryou, not even if he wanted to. Even as he managed to press Ryou down further, almost practically laying atop the boy, it wasn't enough. Bakura _needed _him and he had a mind to get exactly what he wanted. Letting Ryou breathe, his mouth began to press fluttery kisses down Ryou's jaw line to his throat. A number of soft, unsure moans left Ryou's mouth. He knew they shouldn't be doing this, especially in somewhere as public as the living room couch but it felt so unbelievably right. How could he make Bakura stop when he was loving it so much?

Nibbling along Ryou's neck, Ryou knew he had to stop this soon or else he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop. A cry left Ryou, and he was abruptly clinging to Bakura's lithe figure, pressing him closer. '_Nothing has ever f-felt this good… Please, never stop_.' This thought never evaporated from Ryou's mind, even as Bakura's hands dared to sneak up under his clothing. Feeling Bakura's appendages against his skin made him writhe. Never in his life could he remember someone's hands making him feel so unblessedly weak.

"Ryou…" Bakura whispered against the creamy flesh of Ryou's throat. Pressing little kisses to the small bites along Ryou's neck, Bakura gave the skin a nuzzle with his nose tip, making goose bumps form all over Ryou's body.

"I…I-I…" Ryou tried to form sentences, yet this second, words seemed to be failing him. He didn't know what to say. This situation was so awkward, yet somehow, even if he couldn't speak, he couldn't actually stop. Hungry lips pressed against his own and suddenly they were making out again, passion looming all around them.

-

Coming out of his bedroom, Diabound decided it was about time he checked on the two. He had a feeling he had been right in setting that up, at least with the way his brother was eyeing Ryou. Shit, he'd never seen his brother undress anyone with his eyes quite like he had Ryou. He could tell his brother was horny from just seeing Ryou's face for a split second. With the way Bakura had been eyeing him, there was no way nothing happened.

Padding out and down the hall, Diabound peeked his head into the living room. He didn't see a thing from the couch. The only sounds coming were the living room was the soft lull of Hilary Duff's vocal styling and what was that? A soft, lulling cry and the shuffle of bodies.

Grinning wildly, Diabound took a step closer. '_Perfect_'. God, he was a damned genius. He swore he deserved some kind of award for this sort of thing. There Ryou and Bakura were, practically getting it on laying on the couch, eating each other's faces off. Snorting, Diabound set a tanned hand upon his hip amusedly. "Ahh…this must be a new method of tutoring?"

Not even hearing the entrance of Diabound, Bakura and Ryou practically took a dive off the couch. A blush spread rapidly across Ryou's cheeks making him turn the color of a ripe tomato. Bakura wasn't quite embarrassed but was just growing plain irritated, because he was so into it and his brother had to just waltz in and fucking blow it.

"D-Diabound! Oh, u-uhm…" Ryou turned away, hands crossing on his lap, eyes burning a whole in the carpet. What had he just been _doing?_

Rolling his eyes, a sulk formed on Bakura's lips as he glared to his brother. "Shit, this was your idea! The least you could do is stay the hell away!" '_Just wait until Ryou leaves. I'm going to murder you for ruining that and then absolutely bow down to you for even bringing him here_.'

Diabound chuckled, gazing between the two with a proud smirk. Bakura owed him big time for this and he hoped his little brother knew that. At least now the first task was out of the way. They were both already extremely into each other and he was sure before the night was over, Bakura would make sure Ryou left his. The only problem after that was how to teach Bakura to treat Ryou the way he deserved and not like the little pieces of trash he had dated before. He'd make Bakura fall deeply for Ryou, he was already sure of that. The hardest part was definitely going to be getting Bakura to actually be able to keep Ryou without breaking his heart. He had confidence though. Bakura would learn and who knew? Maybe his gut feeling wasn't the only reason he felt he should bring the two together. Maybe for Bakura, Ryou could be…_everything. _That was a bit off though. For now, he just wanted to make sure they were together. "Jeez, little bro, you could at least be the littlest bit thankful!" Gasping, as if surprised by this outburst, he turned around, throwing a hand dramatically in the air. "You never appreciate my efforts, do you Bakura!" Snickering, he dashed back to his bedroom, leaving the two alone again. Now all he had to do was wait for Ryou to leave and see just how it went. If he was right, Bakura would be wrapped around Ryou's innocent finger in no time.

"Ugh…" Bakura shook his head, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. Even he hadn't meant to let himself get that out-of-control. If he had known he was going to feel like that and not be able to stop, he would've taken Ryou up to his room sooner. He realized now that Ryou was being very silent. He felt a little worried, eyes turning to look over him. Ryou's hair was a tousled mess and the blush still hadn't left him completely. He was staring at the ground, as if afraid to look up. '_I wonder…what he's thinking_.' Reaching his hand over, he set it atop one of Ryou's palms, making the boy look his way. "How about we go upstairs, mm? Obviously we won't be left alone down here."

But…should he go? Ryou had this strange feeling welling in his stomach, as if he should leave. Meeting Bakura's eyes, he wondered what would go on if he went up there. Would they start that all over again? How far would Bakura take him and if…he couldn't stop it, would they go all the way? He didn't want to go though. He wanted to see where this was headed and be able to spend more time with him. Did Bakura want that too or was Bakura only taking him because he was offering himself freely?

Sensing Ryou's hesitance, Bakura leant in to place a kiss on the corner of Ryou's mouth. Smiling slightly, he moved to stand, tugging Ryou's hand for him to do the same. "We don't have to do anything but you can't turn me down yet. I haven't even gotten the chance to annoy you." Ryou, at this gentle tug, managed a smile of relief.

"Alright…" Standing as well, he let Bakura lead him to the hallway feeling a bit more self-assured.

"So Ryou," Bakura started as they made their way up the stairway. "How old are you anyway?" He thought Ryou was at least 17 but he wasn't for sure. Ryou looked extremely youthful so he could've been even younger. He hoped Ryou wasn't, though. Dating someone under 17 just seemed a bit funny to him. He didn't want to be seen as some sort of pervert.

"18. I just turned 18...the same day as you." Raising an eyebrow, Bakura turned to his quieter count part as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Really?" Ryou gave a soft nod. That was weird. How many times does it so happen that you actually meet someone with the same birthday as yours and actually like them?

"Yes, I think it's a bit strange but…" Making eye contact as Ryou stepped in closer, the shy boy stood up on the balls of his feet, pressing a small kiss to Bakura's chin. "I think…it also makes you so much more alluring." He gave Bakura a timid smile, eyes peering from Bakura to the floor in front of him.

Smirking slightly, Bakura's hand rose and he let finger pads draw along Ryou's soft cheek. "Does it now?" Tilting into the warm touch, Ryou gave a quiet nod, teeth beginning to nibble at his own bottom lip in anticipation. Placid chocolate orbs shifted upwards to lock with Bakura's own eyes. Bakura already wanted to kiss the life out of Ryou again. Ryou didn't even have to do a thing to be sexy. Here he was, just being rather shy and Bakura was already so turned on. _Fuck. _A conflict was arising though. He could either do it like he usually did and go with what his body wanted…but that could end up pushing Ryou away and screwing him out of something that could be very great. How long could he wait before getting that though and would he really be able to hold out? For once in his life, he had to try. '_I think…I could handle a challenge_.' And it was set. Instead of attempting to get into Ryou's pants, he'd play a different card and get to know the boy a bit first. '_Damn drool-worthy boy and his morals_…'

Breaking the eye contact, he gave Ryou's hand a squeeze and led him into his bedroom.

-

Bakura's bedroom was just as messy as one might've expected. It was chaotic, just like he was. The walls were halfway painted a dark pine green. The paint stopped half way across the ceiling though unevenly and one and a half walls still were not done. In fact, Bakura wasn't sure they'd ever get done. Two years ago, his friends and he had started to paint his wall, but had taken to have a drink or two instead, and it just sort-of went on from there. His parents used to yell and fight with him to get it done since they had paid for the paint but…after a year, they had just given up. If Bakura wanted his room to look like a disaster, there wasn't a thing they could to do stop it.

Papers, magazines, soda cans, old wrappers, and clothing both clean and dirty were spread out all over his room, even atop his dressers. There were a couple of old ramen noodle cups that especially caught Ryou's eye. They both had sat there so long, the remaining broth and noodles had turned a mossy green color. This made Ryou's nose wrinkle. He didn't want to say anything, but just being in this room made Ryou want to start cleaning. Even Bakura's bed was a mess! His twin size mattress was showing and the actual sheets were joined with everything else upon the floor. Half of the bed was covered in clothing and shoes and the other half…

One Batman comforter was sprawled out lazily across where Bakura obviously laid, along with two pillows which were plain black. The real comforter for Bakura's bed was…Ryou gazed around the room, astounded. It was beneath Bakura's stereo, which had obviously gotten knocked down to the floor somehow. Instead of picking it up and placing it back on the dresser where it had been, he just turned it the right way and left it there.

The strangest part? The only thing that was actually clean was his computer desk. The whole thing was very tidy, the only thing atop besides the actual computer being a pop can. "Ehh, sorry it's kinda sick in here. I always mean to clean but…" Shrugging, Bakura gave a light laugh. "I never quite got to it." He let go of Ryou's hand in case the boy wanted to look around, and jumped atop his comfortable, yet disarrayed bed.

A smile spread on Ryou's face. He hoped Bakura wouldn't get mad at him for asking but… "How long has it been since you even attempted to pick up?"

A blank look crossed Bakura's face. When -was- the last time he had actually tried to clean? It wasn't over the Summer because he had either been with Malik or working. It wasn't Christmas because he and his family had gone out to Osaka to visit relatives. It wasn't last Summer either because… "Uhh…at least a year or so?" He replied cluelessly, gazing to the boy.

Ryou couldn't help himself. He let out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he made him way to the bed, sitting beside Bakura. "Seriously? Doesn't it…ever bug you?" Wrinkling his nose, Bakura shook his head.

"Nah, I only really come in here to use my computer. I'm never at home usually. I'm either at friend's or…I was at Malik's. This is probably the longest time I've been home in a while, these past few days." All thanks to someone being an absolute idiot. It was weird though, from the moment he had seen Ryou, Malik hadn't even crossed his mind until that second.

"Oh, I see. I guess it's just different for me! I uhm…kinda stay home a lot and I've always been a bit of a neat-freak, mostly because I love to clean for some reason. I'm sure that makes me seem crazy but…" Ryou smiled, turning away from Bakura to look over the room again. Even know they had just met, now that they were talking, it wasn't that hard to actually converse with Bakura.

"Yeah, that does make you a little insane." Nudging Ryou with his shoulder, he smirked slightly at the boy. "Well, you're welcome to stay around and make all the fun out of cleaning my room you like." He was only half-kidding, too. It would be nice to actually be able to find his things, for the first time in his life. If his room wasn't so horrible, he might have actually cleaned himself, but hell. The floor was at least a few inches deep in clutter. It would literally take a complete weekend to just be able to see the damned floor again!

"Well…if you wanted me to…come over again, I would." Biting his lower lip nervously, Ryou felt a little dorky for saying that. If it took cleaning Bakura's room to see the male again, he couldn't lie; he'd clean the whole house and yard just to be able to see Bakura.

"Then, I guess it's settled, isn't it?" Grinning, Bakura wrapped an arm lightly around Ryou's shoulders. "Friday night, after we go out, you'll just have to come back and spend all weekend here, won't you? It's going to take that long to clean this mofo. I can't promise I'll help the whole time, but I can promise to find other ways to keep you entertained and make you food…" Leaning in, Bakura nudged against Ryou's ear with his nose, purring slightly. Ryou, smiling wholeheartedly turned around and gave a vigorous nod.

"Definitely but…what about after the weekend?" Ryou asked curiously. Bakura gave the other a hollow look.

"What about it? I would think you'd already know…it's going to need plenty of upkeep…" Pressing his lips against Ryou's lips, Bakura brushed his nose against the boy's own, making Ryou grin. "Ryou-_mine, _you're a little dense, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little…but Bakura?"

"Yes?"

A serious look spawned on Ryou's face. "Can I please get rid of those Cup O' Noodles cups today?"

Laughing, Bakura kissed the boy again. "I thought those helped decorate the room quite nicely though-they match the carpets. You can get rid of whatever you want to in this hellhole, as long as you don't throw away my old Batman comforter."

Giggling, Ryou nodded. "Deal!"

-

Bakura wasn't sure he'd ever had a more fun evening doing absolutely _nothing._ It was nearing 8 pm and Ryou was still there with him, lying beside him. Even after four hours of just laying there and talking, Bakura still felt like he had so much to say. He knew a lot more about Ryou now besides just his name and it seemed like his interest in the teen just kept on growing.

Bakura had never, ever gotten with a person quite like this before. Usually his relationships all were about the same; they met, went out, and an hour or two later they were either drunk or screwing. It didn't take a genius to figure out Ryou was different though, very different from anyone he had ever even thought about dating. Ryou loved the History channel for one. He spent most Saturdays either at work or at home studying. For fun, Ryou either read or went for walks. Ryou had never been to a club, Ryou had never been to a rave; Ryou had only tried one drink of a beer once and then had completely given up on alcohol. He didn't like drug-use and liked school a lot. He hated shrimp and any kind of raw fish but loved cream puffs and anything grape flavored. He didn't listen to music a lot and had a Myspace he checked once a month. He wasn't even sure Ryou had ever had sex but wasn't sure if he should ask or not. Part of him almost hoped he'd say no…why he wasn't sure. Either way, Ryou was different from every single person he had ever become friends with. He wasn't sure he'd ever met anyone so squeaky-clean that he had liked so much. Maybe it was just how Ryou acted. He wasn't so forceful or disapproving. Even know Bakura had told him a few stupid things he had done in the past, Ryou didn't judge him but laughed along with him. How could someone be so playful, yet so serious at the same time? Why was this kid still so into him even though he was exactly the opposite of Ryou?

Gazing downwards, Bakura looked over Ryou's soft hair and ran his fingers through it. It was still so soft, even after being messed with for hours straight. Bakura couldn't keep his fingers out of Ryou's hair. It was like Malik's but better. Malik hated to have his hair touched or messed up but Ryou only snuggled closer, practically dosing off because of it every time they'd go quiet. In fact, this was usually the sort of thing Bakura hated to do, be close to anyone. Yet…with Ryou, it was somehow entertaining? Even if all they were doing was laying there, talking…

Somehow, Bakura was having more fun than he'd had in months.

"Mm…I can't believe it's already so late," Ryou murmured, nuzzling against Bakura's shoulder.

"Me either. It's already 8 pm. I think this is the longest time I've ever been able to talk to someone without growing bored out of my mind." Ryou gave a soft laugh, lifting his head. Spreading his arm out across Bakura's chest, he made it so it was more comfortable for himself to sit up without hurting Bakura. Smiling happily, Ryou kissed Bakura's cheek.

"I think…it's the most painful my jaw has ever been from laughing so much." Wrapping his arm around Ryou, he stretched his neck up to be able to get a real kiss, giving Ryou's bottom lip a little nip.

"Then I've obviously done alright for myself. At least I'm a good joke.." Laughing softly, mewled and kissed back, eyes closing.

"Not…what I meant. I meant…you've given me the best time I've had…in a long time." Arm getting a better hold of Ryou, Bakura kissed and forced the other onto his back so Bakura could take the dominant position on top. Licking the other's bottom lip, he went in and kissed Ryou deeply for a moment, hands running down his sides.

"I'd say…the same goes for you." Ryou's eyes opened slowly, surprised to find Bakura staring right back at him. Their gazes locked and suddenly, Ryou felt himself melting beneath the male, wanting yet another bundle of kisses. Why did it already have to be so late! Ryou began to frown, letting out a soft sigh.

"I don't want to go…" Kissing at the corner of Ryou's mouth, Bakura gave a low purr.

"No one is forcing you to." Fingers sliding up Ryou's clothing, Bakura dabbled his fingers along Ryou's stomach flesh, making the male shiver again.

"Mm…I have a lot of homework though and I need to study." This was the first time in his life that he had ever hated being an 'A' student. He wanted to stay and spend the rest of the evening here with Bakura. Why couldn't school and work not be tomorrow? Ryou pouted looking up to the other.

"I know what you mean. I have crap to do before class too but that isn't stopping me…" Laughing, Ryou closed his eyes as his nose tip was kissed. He couldn't believe he was even trying to leave this. He had to be crazy to want to go home instead of stay here! "But…I get it. I guess you can ditch me, but only if you call me tomorrow." Ryou nodded, eyes shining bright as he opened them.

"Definitely! I just…need your cell phone number so I can?" Climbing off of Ryou, Bakura hopped off the bed. Padding carefully over to his desk because he wasn't sure what the hell could've been under the clothing on the floor, he opened his top drawer and pulled out a note pad and pen. Quickly, he jotted down his cellular and home number. Hurrying back, he handed the now sitting up Ryou his number, who grinned and stuck it in his coat pocket.

"There you are, so you have no excuse." Smiling slightly, he helped Ryou up to his feet, watching him carefully in case he stumbled on anything.

"Wouldn't make one anyway…" As Bakura took Ryou's hands, he led him backwards to the bedroom door, stepping out. "It was really nice…to meet you Bakura." Before Bakura could answer back, he was already kissing Ryou again, murmuring against the boy's lips.

"Mm…get out of here before I don't let you go," Bakura countered, smirking slightly. Ryou laughed and nodded, taking a step back, hands leaving Bakura's. Suddenly, he felt very cold.

"Bye…Bakura. I'll see you Friday." Smiling warmly, he gave Bakura a wave before turning around, arms crossing over his chest.

"Don't forget to get your best cleaning supplies ready!"

-

About 20 minutes later Bakura found himself laying in the exact spot Ryou had been. He hadn't even noticed it before, but Ryou had this significant scent that drove Bakura wild. He could've been blind-folded and he would've known what he was smelling. Ugh; this kid was driving him crazy. Why hadn't Diabound mentioned him before? He'd never spent this much time thinking about someone in his life. It wasn't even about the time in which Ryou hadn't been there, but the whole time. There had been nothing on Bakura's mind besides _Ryou._ What was wrong with him? Was he always like that when he liked someone? He swore he fucking wasn't. He usually didn't even give a crap. He liked making out and sex and everything else was okay. But this…

Talking with Ryou was great. Kissing Ryou was spectacular. What would the sex be like..? And suddenly Bakura wanted to drool at the idea of Ryou so vulnerable, begging for him…

_Shit._

It was a long way to Friday, even to tomorrow. This was effing pathetic. It had only been 20 minutes and he already wanted to hear Ryou's voice. This was getting a little too deep for his liking. He needed a beer and something to take his mind off the whole ordeal.

Jumping up, he decided it was time to go irritate Diabound.

-

Oh my goood. So many pages. ;X! I am so glad to be done, only tears can express my joy!

Gandalf: Srsly! I hope you all enjoyed and will send loads of good reviews-or heck, even bad ones!

Yesss! Hopefully I will have another chapter of -something- out soon too! Thank you all for reading and have the best of days cause you deserve them. Love for all!

PEACE OUT!

Edit: I need to kill myself for writing so much and having so many screw-ups to go back and correct. XD


	2. I need something

8D! Hey all! I hope everyone's Christmas Eve is-and was going well! Or, you know, the other holidays went well too. Once again it's been a herra long time since I've updated, unfortunately. School has been around making for a lack of time and the ongoing fact that for some reason, I just never write, though I always am filled to the brim with ideas! Either way, even know tonight and this entire break is managing to blow, I am super glad I actually -finished- a chapter!

…Amazingly, I even have two since the chapter I originally planned to write for this turned out to be so damn long; I decided to cut its length into two parts just so it'll be easier to read and not so overwhelming like the first chapter. 8O! So far, I am really digging how this story is working out. I can't wait to actually start being able to include Bakura and Ryou's friends and get to Malik. Pray tell, I actually -get- to that ever!

Either way, I hope you all enjoy!

-

Dialing a number…had never been so frustrating. Ryou gave out a fervent sigh as his hand clutched his white strands even rougher. He wanted to just give up and pick out those numbers so badly…

And why shouldn't he want to? Bakura -asked- him to call and he wanted to call! It was just… What if Bakura didn't really care? If he didn't care though, then why would he have asked for Ryou to call? Well, Ryou couldn't really explain that one but he was sure, with time, an answer would spring up. Besides, Bakura could've been busy at that very second. It was nearly 9 pm and maybe the male was working on something for school or…

What if he wasn't even home? Would Bakura get mad he didn't call earlier when he was there? Would they not ever go on their date if Ryou didn't get in contact with him tonight? All this thinking was making Ryou's head hurt, not to mention his stomach squirm. He wanted to hear his voice and recapture that feeling from the night before so badly.

Ryou gulped. He knew he had to but he was so unbearably nervous and for what reason, that was unknown. It wasn't like Bakura didn't already know more about him than most of his friends. They had talked for so many hours the day before not to mention how far their little session had gone… The thought made Ryou's head spin. It had felt so -natural- to him. Why hadn't he been weirded out that he was making out with a complete stranger?

…No…

Remembering the warm lips on his own, his mouth grew dry, wanting more. He wanted Bakura so badly, more than he could remember wanting anyone else. Did Bakura feel the same way? He had to -know- and to gain that knowledge, he had to call.

Throwing away his fear momentarily, Ryou dialed the number he was given, biting his lip. But what if he changed his mind about him completely and gave Ryou a fake number?! What if he never wanted and planned to never see Ryou again?!

Ryou's heart pitter-pattered in his chest.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri- "_Dammit! Hello?"

A surprised gasp. Was Bakura -mad- Ryou called him? "U-Uhm, Ba…kura? Is this a bad time…?" Shuffling and the sound of running water were audible. What was Bakura doing?

"Oh-hey! Nah, not a bad time at all. Mm, just was having a little difficulty getting to the phone." Yet more movement, and the heavy sound of splattering water-what in the…? A smile sprung on Ryou's lips. "Bakura…are you in the bath tub?"

The person upon the opposite end of the phone sniggered. "Yeah, actually I am; just got in. Why? Does it turn you on?" If Ryou could've seen Bakura, he wouldn't have been surprised to have seen the mischievous smirk on the male's lips, adorned with wiggling eye brows. Laughing, Ryou shook his head to himself.

"Well, I…don't know that I'd say that exactly but…are you sure you don't want me to call back later? I mean isn't being in a bathtub kinda a bad place for a phone call?" Ryou would've thought so. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever even thought of people talking on the phone in the bathtub, but then he lived a very sheltered life by himself and didn't know a lot about what went on when one person lived with other people.

"Meh, it's easy enough. I don't plan on doing anything retarded while I'm in here. Why; do you think I'm too stupid to be careful with a telephone in the bathtub?" Ryou gasped, astounded Bakura would even ask, even if he was joking.

"No, not at all but…what if you drop your cell phone? Won't it be expensive to replace?" Ryou knew his would and that was one fact that would always keep him from ever being strange and taking it to the bathroom to talk on it in the tub. Ryou sunk deeper into the couch cushion, legs stretching out to curl up into a little ball, smile still on his face. Suddenly, he didn't feel nearly as nervous and was wondering why he had ever been scared to call in the first place. After all, Bakura seemed to be in a good mood and so far, it was fun and seemed to be as if Ryou had never left the other day.

A snort. "Chh, no! What do you think a warranty is for?!" Another laugh from Ryou.

"Well…are you sure that dropping the phone into a bathtub accidentally while talking to a b-a…friend is a valid excuse?" Crap; he had been about to say -boyfriend-. Now that he thought of it, since they were dating, did that automatically -make- Bakura his boyfriend or were they simply, as most friends with benefits liked to say, 'talking'? His stomach churned a little at the thought. He didn't really like the idea of hook ups while people weren't together and he honestly wasn't proud of himself for doing it the other day. Bakura had simply taken over him and all of his senses though and taken him by surprise. Now though, that they were going on dates…would he be Bakura's only one? He really hoped so. He didn't like the idea of having to share what he wanted-which, unlike most teenage boys, wasn't just Bakura's body or physical attraction…

What he was looking for was something a little _deeper_.

"Well…" Bakura paused in thought. "If I tell them it's because this certain 'friend' just happened to let it slip that he was dressed in nothing but a lacy bra and a g-string, they might see where the dilemma was." Ryou had to snort, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. He wasn't sure that would necessarily pass for a great excuse but it would be interesting to see the clerk's face when a customer told them that.

"And why on earth would this friend be in only a g-string and a bra-especially a bra? I don't know if you noticed Bakura, but…I don't really have the items needed for a bra." A deep, amused chuckle sounded from the phone.

"Agreed but…still; maybe you were just curious as to what it was like to be a young, supple girl so _vulnerable_, about to give herself away for the first time."

"EW!" Bakura about died at the pandemonic yelp that sounded through the phone. He could just picture Ryou sitting there, pretty eyeballs popping from his head at the picture-and he would've been exactly right. He was sure Ryou was blushing too, face warm to the touch. Mm… shifting in the tub, he rested his head back against the tiled wall. If only he could've been there to see it himself. "Bakura, that is sick! Are you a pedo or something?" With a giggle, Ryou went on. "Should I just hang up now before a while down the road, the cops come knocking at my door asking about you?"

"Chh, I'm just kidding you. We'll drop the bra, -just- the g-string." Scoffing, Ryou rolled his eyes, grabbing a pillow to hug to himself as he grinned into the phone.

"If you think so…"

"No, I wish…but Ryou, what are you wearing, mm?" A saucy purr sounded through the receiver. Ryou shivered slightly at the voice, just imagining the day before, how it had felt to have that frisky voice lulling right in his very own ear… Suddenly, his hoodie seemed a little too hot.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just a sweatshirt and pants like most people wear to bed?" Sighing, Bakura closed his eyes with a slight smile.

"Not good enough. Ryou, the whole fun of this is to turn me on. You're just too juvenile! You should always lie and say something like…'Oh, well…actually, I'm just walking around here in a long tee shirt and nothing else and…oh my gosh…it's _sooooo hot_; I think I'm going to take it off!'" Ryou had to laugh.

"That is ridiculous, you know? I'm not going to voicesex with you, Bakura!" Hearing Ryou even saying the word 'sex' turned Bakura on, just a little. He chuckled, eyes closing, sinking further into the tub.

"Mm…not even later on, when I have that pretty head of yours all figured out? But _Ryouuu_, that's one of my favorite things to _dooo_!" Ryou smiled at his boyfriend's whine. Even if it was slightly derogatory talk, he still had a serene, goofy feeling welling inside of him, one he couldn't remember feeling for quite some time.

"Well, I can't really predict the future but…a favorite activity? What…is that what Malik and you always did?" He couldn't deny, he had been thinking of Malik quite a bit. Bakura was fresh on the court; was Ryou only his rebound after breaking up with a longtime boyfriend? Most of all though, he wondered what Malik was like and why Diabound had wanted to hook them up so badly; was Malik really that unbearable that he'd go to extreme lengths to get him away and off his brother's mind?

Bakura groaned in an annoyed fashion. "Ugh, no, there was never any fun doing that with Malik. He's kind-of a sickass, it'd be much too easy to guess what he had on."

"Which…would've been?"

"Nothing and jacking off, likely." Even Ryou couldn't stifle a giggle.

"Sounds like a very…confident guy?"

A snort. "Confident is too nice; arrogant is more like it. He thought he was quite the shit, so to speak."

"Oh…" Trailing off, Ryou tried to picture the type of person he thought Bakura would likely date. What would Malik look like? He wanted to ask but he didn't want Bakura to think he was consumed with wondering about his ex because he knew that kind of thing always annoyed males and it wasn't really legitimate. "So…uhm…why exactly did you break up if you don't mind me asking?"

"The same reason I just told you. He's an idiot and was always telling me dumb crap, like about all the guys that wanted to hook up with him. He'd deny cheating when I'd heard he did it from his own friends. The reason we broke up was because I finally caught him and he couldn't make up another lame lie to cover himself up so he did the only thing he knows how to do; get pissed and defensive. He's a little too dramatic for my liking. Half the time we dated, I was drunk. I think the alcohol is the only reason we got along, ugh." Cringing at the thought, he turned onto his side. "Wish you wouldn't have even brought it up; now I have to think about his dumbass face and wish he was in here right now just so I could drown him."

So obviously, it had been quite the troublesome relationship. Was Bakura glad to have gotten out of it and to have found him? He wished something could tell him because it was a question he knew he'd never have the guts to ask. And about the alcohol; would it bother Bakura that he never drank? He hoped it didn't bring them apart and make them unable to share friends. He wanted to know and be able to be apart of every part of Bakura's life and visa-versa. He didn't want to be annoying and make it seem like he didn't like to have fun too… "Sounds like…its better that you're apart?" he replied a bit unknowingly. He didn't really know what to say since he knew nothing of them or what they were like together-at least not firsthand.

"M'hm…definitely. I don't think anything could make me go back to that train wreck. Besides…you're ten times cuter, more corruptible, and you don't even have to be nude for me to think nasty thoughts about you." Cackling, he peered up to the ceiling, knowing he probably had Ryou mortified. "I know you'd look hella foxy in plain old sweats and a sweater."

"Bakuraaa!" Ryou whined, rolling over to face plant into the cushion. He swore his face was about to burn the couch cushions. Why did Bakura have to keep saying things like that?!

"..What? You don't like that I think you're foxy? Would you have liked 'bossy' better?" Giggling, Ryou lifted his head to be able to talk into the phone.

"No, I think that's probably worse, but it's hard to say."

"Then…if you don't like those, what do you want me to think you are?" Eyes gazing downwards, Ryou's eyes wandered over the hunter green carpet in thought.

"Foxy…is fine. As long as you think good of me…I think I'm happy." A warm smile dawned Ryou's lips. Even if it was said in a joking manner, he still felt the adoration through the comment. If he made Bakura happy then…that was all he cared about.

"I don't know…if I could ever think badly of you. You're kinda a goody-two-shoes, not to mention you're fucking cute. There's not a bad bone in that sexy little frame of yours." Ryou laughed nervously, glad Bakura couldn't see him in his happy, yet embarrassed state.

"I don't know but…you never did tell me what you were wearing either Bakura!" He commented jokingly to get off the subject of him. If Bakura didn't stop the complements, his face might've been stuck red forever.

"The same thing I'll be wearing when I come pick you up tomorrow, babe. Absolutely -nothing-; stark ass naked." Laughing, Ryou covered his mouth, just imagining a nude Bakura standing outside of his house. Oh, he bet the neighbors would just -love- that!

"Please…just wear a robe while in the public eye? I don't want to have to go to jail on our first date."

"Why? Then we could have prisonsex." Grinning, Bakura gazed downwards to his hands, drumming the top of the water with his finger tips.

"I'd rather…have…some nice, safe homesex and not get into trouble?"

A surprised gasp; "Geez Ryou! You sure are fast aren't you? Sex on the first date? Well I never thought…!"

"Shut up! Not what I meant and you know it!" Snickering, Bakura nodded.

"Mm, I know. I'll wear clothes, so don't get your g-string in a bunch." Ryou had to roll mirthful eyes. "I hate to say it though, but I think I better get going. The water's almost overflowing and I haven't washed my hurr yet."

"Your…'hurr'?"

"Yes, 'hurr'. Now if you'll excuse me…" Giggling, Ryou moved to sit up on his couch.

"So, what about tomorrow before you go?"

"Can you text me your address and we'll stick to the same time as yesterday?"

"Yes! Can do!"

"Alright, night Ryou, try not to be sad I really won't show up at your house with no clothes on."

Laughing, Ryou nodded. "I'll try my hardest. See you, Bakura…"

"Night foxy."

And suddenly, there was a click. Ryou sighed heavily, falling back onto the couch with glazed, love-stricken eyes. Bakura was so unblessedly weird and yet, it only made him _hotter_. He was never going to be able to sleep tonight, because he was going to be stuck up on what would come tomorrow. His heart was hammering in his chest at the thought; he was already falling _hard._ Though he wouldn't dwell on it right this second because he was too ecstatic, he couldn't help but wonder deep within his mind if Bakura was really feeling the same way, too.

-

"Oh lady of the night!"

…Dammit. The one voice Bakura had been longing -not- to ever hear again; didn't it just figure when he was mellowed out and about to go to sleep, the most annoying creature on earth would buzz up and bother the fuck out of him?

"Piss off, queer." Laughing, the 'queer' in mention took this as a sign of entry and turned Bakura's doorknob to let himself it the extremely hazardous area. A tanned hand reached up to cover his mouth as he let out a yawn, eyes darting to his brother who was sitting on the bed, hair damp and sticking to his neck. Tired, irritated orbs met his, obviously amusing Diabound. Smirking dauntingly, he moved calmly closer to the bed, arms folding up over his tee shirt clad chest. "…Are you going to tell me why you're here yet, or are you just going to stare at me all night, you damn buzzard?" And there his creative little brother went off again, making up new curses!

"Oh, sorry! I was just too caught up wondering what the hell went wrong with your face at birth!" Waving a hand as if to brush the comment off, Diabound went on. "Anyway, so, do we need to take you to the hospital for flirting with yourself in the bathtub or was there a reason why you were talking in there?"

Rolling ember depths, Bakura scooted further onto his bed, brushing a shoe and old retainer case to the floor. "Not that it _is _any of your business but I was on the phone with Ryou, actually."

"Ahh…" Grinning, a hand fell to Diabound's side. "And he didn't hang up on you when eh found out you were strange enough to take calls in the bath?"

"No, stupid, of course he didn't. Unlike you, Ryou has a heart and a brain-not that taking a bath and being on the phone is really that embarrassing, shit. At least I don't go to tanning beds and shave my legs."

"Urgh," now it was Diabound's turn to roll his eyes. "Your -still- on this? How old is that now? 13 years old? I just don't grow heavy leg hair!"

"And what about the tanning beds…?"

"Bakura, you really are the dumbest boy on earth. I'm surprised our parents didn't ship you off to baby test labs, like I begged them to." Diabound chuckled when his brother flipped him off. He still deserved it, he thought, for all the times he used to scare Bakura with tales like that. He had been the cruelest, yet nicest, big brother all his life.

"Are you done yet? I would like to get to sleep instead of being continuously boggled by your nagging tone."

"Actually, I'm not done-yet, anyway. So, you still taking Ryou out tomorrow?"

"Of course I am! Why the hell wouldn't I be?" He stared blankly to his brother. He wasn't stupid; Ryou was wonderful not to mention beyond adorable. Why would he -not- take him on a date?

Diabound shrugged. "Just checking."

"Why?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Were you hoping I wouldn't so you could have him to yourself? Sorry Dia', but I doubt anyone as young and beautiful as Ryou would ever date someone as hideous and aged as you. Aren't you a little old to still be scamming on teens?" Bakura grinned.

"Yes, I suppose you're right Bakura, my wilting age of 23 is really a damper these days on who I can and cannot date, even know I wouldn't date Ryou anyway, even if I wanted to."

"Oh really and why is that? Are you saying he isn't _good _enough for your standards, ass?"

Shaking his head, Diabound yawned. "Nah, he's good enough. Too young though and plus, I'm not really looking for anyone to get into a relationship with, you know that. Ryou's sweet, I wouldn't want to be the dickhead to break his heart. Besides, I'm boring and old, right? He needs someone edgy and hip on the times, like you Bakura." Snickering, Diabound took a step forward to sit himself beside his brother.

Snorting, Bakura turned his head away from the male, eyeing his blank computer monitor. "And how would you know what Ryou needs, huh? Not to mention why the hell you always say the -same- thing! Don't most 23-year-olds want steady relationships and kids or something dumb like that?"

Sometimes, his brother could be so dense. Shaking his head, Diabound made eye contact with Bakura as his head turned back around. "Yes, we all want to be married and have a family by now. How fucking old do you think I am, 40? Jesus! And I'm just saying; I date, but I don't want to be with anyone I know who only is looking to commit. Ryou…I can just tell; he wouldn't be happy in a relaxed, open relationship the same way I don't know I'd be comfortable in a closed off one."

"So…even know I screw around -more- than you, you wouldn't be comfortable in a closed off relationship?"

Smirking, Diabound's eyes gleamed. "Just because I don't talk about my personal sex life like you doesn't mean I'm not getting any."

"Chh, right. I'll believe that when I see it. Noone in their right mind would date you-or sleep with you. Especially not Ryou."

"Oh? And what is this fascination with him, hmm?" Bakura's eyes widened. His brother was always so stupid! Nothing was -up- with it! Ryou was cute, he was fun for now, so effing what? Why did his brother always have to make things seem like they were a bigger deal than they were? It pissed Ryou off to no end!

…Then again, what didn't?

"Go the hell away. There's nothing there, quit digging."

"So you are saying, little bro', if I asked him out or introduced him to a better looking guy, you wouldn't be pissed?" Diabound raised an eyebrow.

Bakura seethed, glaring at his elder brother. "Of course I'd be fuckin' pissed, who wouldn't? Why do you always ask such idiotic questions?" He wanted him -out-! Bakura wanted him to just go away before he couldn't sleep because he'd be too boiled up over something so unbelievably stupid.

Chuckling, Diabound's hand reached out to pat his little brother on the back. "Cool down, I'm just kidding."

"I know but it is still annoying me!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Diabound waved a dismissing hand. "I forget its PMS week for you. I'm just wondering if I'm right about you two."

"Right…? Ugh, please don't tell me you're trying to make us into one of your dumb little psychology experiments."

"Maybe I am, but if things work out like I want, you'll be happy." Bakura's fist curled. He had the unbearable desire right then to just take out his brother's nose. If only noone cared for the idiot besides him…

"Just go away. I'm tired and overly done with you for today. I don't care about your stupid little experiment, it won't work! I like Ryou as much as I like anyone, is that good enough?" Diabound grinned, giving a nod.

"Enough…for tonight." Standing up, Bakura's head clapped, thanking whatever gods there were. Now, he could finally sleep! Beginning to walk out of the room, Bakura flipped onto the bed, crawling under his comforter.

"Don't forget my light." Diabound listened, doing as his brother requested. Stopping in the doorway, he turned to Bakura, eyes suddenly holding a hint of seriousness.

"Just…don't break his heart."

Even know Bakura couldn't see Diabound's eyes, he knew by the slight waver in cheeriness in his brother's voice. A sigh left Bakura and he turned onto his opposite side.

"Not that it's any of your damned business but…I wouldn't."

"Mm…and why's that."

Bakura shrugged to himself. "Because," he muttered quietly.

"Because why?"

"Because I just don't fucking feel like it, okay? Now go away!"

Smiling, Diabound understood wordlessly.

"Night Bakura."

"M'hm."

Closing the door, Diabound knew he had done a good deed. Even if Bakura didn't realize it yet, Diabound knew…what was to come would be difficult but would have the best payback the world could offer. Though it was hard to believe, it was something he knew his little brother _deserved._

-

Ten minutes to nine and Bakura was already on his way to Ryou's house. He usually didn't leave early for such things or really care for his arrival but today was different. Bakura didn't know why though, it just was. He supposed it was just because their phone conversation last night had proved interesting enough. It was a good follow-up to their meet-up and Ryou was proving to still be intriguing. Then again with a physique like that, was there any way that wasn't at least the littlest bit enticing?

Even if Ryou had an ugly face, he had to admit, he would have wanted him-maybe only a night or two but the attraction would have still been there. After all, there was a quick fix for a less-than gorgeous face-a nice, dark room. Smirking though, he was glad he didn't even have to worry about anything. Ryou wasn't only blessed with a hot body but…

He had the prettiest face Bakura had ever witnessed-and with that said, he couldn't even think about it without emphasizing his pouty, sassy little lips that Bakura kept having this strange urge to kiss; it gave him so much sexual frustration, it was almost unbelievable. For some reason, just thinking about Ryou's chaste self getting the littlest bit frisky…

Ugh-he had to quit and give this up! He didn't know what his problem -was- but no matter what, he just couldn't get his damned mind out of Ryou's pants! He had to keep himself busy all day long to not think about violating him in some way. He felt like he was sixteen all over again, about to screw for the first time-in fact, it was almost -annoying- how badly he wanted to see Ryou. There were times he just wanted to tell his brain to 'shut the hell up' and bang his head against a wall. Finally, however, this need was going to come to an end because this evening, he'd finally have that minx all to himself.

Five minutes later, he found his gray Civic on Ryou's street, pulling up in front of a rather ordinary white apartment complex. Driving up into the apartment parking lots, he found where Ryou said his apartment should've been and parked. With an unbuckling f his seat belt, he quickly made his way to get out of his car. His legs were moving fast; god dammit! His body was just going out of control to get to this boy! Why was he in such a hurry all of a sudden?

When he had dated Malik…had he been this way too? That was so long ago and he had been so drunk… However, even when substances didn't control his mind, didn't he feel the same about Malik before? Probably. It was so long ago, it was likely he just couldn't remember correctly.

Ringing the doorbell, his hand fell back to his side, fingers sliding into his dark blue jeans pocket. Ugh; he shivered slightly. How he hated winter so much; it was much too cold to be alive this time of year; it was just one more thing to add to the list of things that completely irritated him! Fuck. If only he wasn't such a dumbass and wore something else besides just a tee shirt and his black North Face fleece. "So much for having to take a piss; I think the urine just froze over in my bladder," he muttered to himself, eyes rolling as another huge gust of icy wind rolled by.

The sound of footsteps echoed beyond the door and then there was a click and the door opened to reveal a very -warm- looking Ryou, dressed in a striped scarf, light hued jeans, and a tan fitted blazer with a black hoodie snug underneath. A weird feeling erupted throughout Bakura and suddenly, that jolt of irritation from the weather disappeared. Ryou was here and that was all his mind could comprehend.

"H-Hi…" Ryou started out awkwardly, looking nervous yet excited, unable to hide his smile. Before Bakura spoke a word, he leant in and, to Ryou's surprise, engulfed him into his arms, lips forcing their way onto the boy's. Even as Bakura went in for the kiss, it had been more of an instinct than an idea. His body -wanted- those lips and to feel his tongue collide with Ryou's, tasting his virginal flavor. Of course, within a second, Ryou was complying and kissing back just as passionately, mouth parting immediately for Bakura.

A soft moan escaped Ryou's mouth, only making Bakura cradle Ryou's body closer to his own. Ryou's arms clung to Bakura's shoulders, showing Bakura he was just as lost in this kiss as he was. Ryou didn't even have to do anything but give a sound; it was driving him mad. '_Sh..it…Screw this date, I want him -now-!_' He knew he should pull away soon before it went any further to where he'd get himself into trouble. The longer they kissed, the more he wanted Ryou.

"Mmm…I missed that taste of yours," he purred against the boy's lips, making Ryou quiver. Glazed chocolate hues met his, so full of innocence and desire. The way Ryou was looking at him made him _feel so dominant, as if he controlled Ryou's every move. _He had never felt this overwhelming sense of power but…he liked it…quite a bit.

"I…missed you too…" And it was obvious by the way Ryou had been kissing him, he had. Ryou was practically -melting- right then and there, begging Bakura just to go one step further. Bakura wanted to too; he wanted to tug him in again and kiss him breathless, wanted to nibble along his neck and make him feel so vulnerable that his knees grew weak and he had to cling to Bakura just to be able to stand up. He wanted Ryou to plead for him and tell him how much he desired and wanted him…

_And Bakura knew he probably could've._

_Yet…_

_Something within him wrenched._

_For the first time that he could remember…_

_He stopped himself._

_-_

END…for that chapter anyways! Next chapter is the date which should be out in a day or two, depending on my level of boredom and if I canhopefully find something to do besides be home by myself for another five days.

Bleck. Thanks to all those who reviewed again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If, for some reason, I do not get that chapter out when I say I willthough I should because I have like two more pages to write until it's completely finished I hope you all have a Happy New Year!

Much love and please review! 8D


	3. All we ever wanted

**Hey buddies. I bring you the 4th chapter and I hope your holidays are all going well and better than mine! So, my idea didn't -really- work out. This chapter is still kinda waaay long but hey, 22 is better than 34 had I not made the original chapter into two parts. ;X**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

_-_

"Oh my goodness! I don't ever think I've seen this place so crowded before!" Ryou's face almost pressed up against the glass as he peered out the car window to the crowd going out the door of 'Sakura's', one of the top Japanese steak houses in Domino. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones who had the same idea to go there that Friday night.

"Ugh, tell me afuckingboutit! I can't even find a place to park!" Not that it would matter, he could look for an hour, he was sure, because that line was going to take at least a year to get to them! Even if they checked in now, there'd be a good two hour wait. Sighing irritably, Bakura continued slowly down the parking lot, finally finding one at the -very- back, in a parking lot that wasn't -for- the restaurant but for a large chain store instead.

Ryou bit his lip as he looked to the now small looking restaurant to Bakura. He was starting to feel bad about all the people. After all, they didn't have to eat here! Ryou wouldn't have minded going somewhere---cheaper. After all, Sakura's popularity wasn't the only thing that was numerous; the prices of meals were too. The cheapest item on the menu that Ryou could remember was at least 20 dollars easily.

"Dammit. We are -never- going to get in." Which was going to be two strikes after what happened earlier when they had met up. Even know he was glad he had stopped then, now he almost -regretted- it. Things had been going so well and Ryou was molding to his every touch; UGH. Sometimes, he pissed himself off to unimaginable distances! Angry hues turned to Ryou, who turned to make eye contact. Ryou, seeing the look on Bakura's face, frowned.

Now…he felt even worse. It looked as if Bakura was getting madder by the second. They really didn't have to go to -this- restaurant though! Eyes falling, he folded his arms over his chest and stared at them, trying to think of what to say. He didn't want to flat out say he didn't -want- to go there but… he really didn't. Waiting in line would take up so much timethat he would've rather spent next to Bakura and he was hungry right -now-! Besides, the prices really were too much! He swore he could've cooked a better steak than they made and for way cheaper! He wouldn't let Bakura pay that much for him, it just wasn't right.

"Ryou…is something up?" Bakura's frown deepened, hand extending out to set itself atop Ryou's. All of a sudden, Ryou looked so depressed and he had no idea why? Was Ryou really that sad that they couldn't go to Sakura's? That was pretty stupid, if you asked him. In fact, now that he thought about it, it was something Malik would've -done- well…at -first-. Then, later on, he would've screamed at Bakura, telling him it was because they didn't get there early enough and that it was all his fault because he didn't take them some place nicer that where they could make reservations. The thought irked Bakura a bit; was Ryou just the same, underneath his innocent exterior? The thought disappointed him a little, not that he'd let it show. He'd thought for once, someone he was dating wasn't going to be a complete fucking leach.

"Nothing just…err…" Chocolate hues hardened, eyeing the dashboard now. He didn't want to make Bakura mad if he asked if they could just go somewhere else.

Sinking into his chair, he folded his arms, eyes rolling. Oh, so now Ryou was just going to cop a little attitude too? Figured. Maybe he shouldn't have treated Ryou any differently after all; he should've just screwed him and left. "Well, are you going to spit it out?" He snapped, wearing his heart on his sleeve, as always, aggravation showing right through.

"What?" Ryou looked at him in disbelief. Why did Bakura sound so upset? The thought made him want to curl up into a ball. H already hade something so early to upset Bakura and he didn't even think he'd done anything rude! He wanted to ask Bakura why he was mad at him but he didn't want to make it wore. Even if Bakura told him, he wasn't sure he could bear to know the real reason why. He liked Bakura so much, it almost made him want to cry to think about what would happen if he ruined things so early…

This thought flashed before Ryou's eyes; what if this was what ended them _before they had even begun?_

Eyes closing, Ryou lunged forward to cling to Bakura, nuzzling into his shoulder. This action very much took Bakura by storm-and even Ryou as well. He'd never been so emotional around another person, not thinking before he acted; what was so different about Bakura that it just made everything else blur, including common sense? "Please! Don't be mad at me… Idon'treallywanttogoherethatmuchandIthinkitiswaytomuchmoneytoletyouspendonmecouldwepleasegosomewhereelse?"

Ryou was practically squeezing Bakura's arm, afraid of what the male's expression would look like. Had Ryou looked up though, he would've been surprised to have seen Bakura only looking slightly amused and baffled. Ryou -didn't- want to go to one of the nicest restaurants in the area? Didn't all people on dates want to go to nice restaurants? Well, except for Bakura, of course. As his brother, mom, dad, and all his friends said though, he hated everything…

Everything except drinking, computers, sex, fast food, and his mom's cooking. Even know Sakura's -was- a steak house, steak made at home tasted so much better than any restaurant's. Homemade steak was twice as bloody and had ten times the flavor and amount of fat to devour and that was what Bakura liked the best. But…that was Bakura; was it really possible for Ryou to not like to go out to expensive places as well? Or…to Ryou , was it really the fact that he felt he didn't -deserve- anyone to pay that much for him? Finding it a little hard to breathe, Bakura used his free arm to pet Ryou's head. "You…can let off a little you know? It makes it kind-of hard to breathe."

Ryou nodded slightly, feeling even moreso guilty now. He wasn't only pissing Bakura off, but making him uncomfortable too. "Sorry…" He was just about to let go all the way, but to his surprise, the hand of Bakura's he had been squeezing on came to hug him close. Was Bakura not as mad as he had sounded? Ryou dared to look at him, finding nothing save an interested look on Bakura's face.

"Mm, don't need to be sorry. It's amazing I actually heard you but you really don't want to go here?" Bakura asked with slight doubt. Ryou shook his head unconfidently, biting onto his lower lip. He still wasn't sure Bakura accepted that idea willingly.

"N-Not really…I mean, it's nice and all but it's so crowded and expensive! I really don't mind eating elsewhere." An eyebrow raised as Bakura met the boy's eyes.

"Why exactly? And where would you rather go if you could?" Ryou looked away timidly.

"Really…? Uhm," Ryou paused, looking away in embarrassment. Could he truly tell Bakura what he wanted the most? Bakura would probably think he was crazy. "McDonald's or Wendy's…" Bakura had to -laugh-. Who actually would -choose- that over a nice sit-down restaurant? …Except him but really! Was Ryou that humble that he didn't even want Bakura to spend more than 5 dollars on him for their date?

"Ryou…you don't have to lie; only a dumbass like me would choose that over a place like this. If you want to go somewhere nicer, you don't need to feel guilty." His eyes lowered as he peered to Ryou, who turned around, blushing slightly to meet his gaze.

A small smile crossed Ryou's lips and he leaned forward to kiss Bakura's jaw. "Then…I guess I'm a dumbass?" Ryou had cursed and it sounded kind-of _hot_ but the thing most noticeable was suddenly how he was…no longer unhappy at all. Grinning, he kissed Ryou's lips this time, letting the kiss linger for a moment.

"Then I guess…to Wendy's it is, huh?" Ryou laughed, nodding.

"Yes! But don't be surprised when I order the whole menu there; I love everything they have!" The funny thing was, _so did Bakura._

-

"I still don't believe you all the way, you know?" His head turned as they slowly started to pull into the drive-thru of Wendy's.

Ryou smiled, rolling his eyes as he peered to the male. "Why not? I do! I've always liked fast food better. I think it has so much better flavor than real restaurant food, plus it's cheaper and faster to get meaning I don't have to wait a second and I spend a fraction of the amount!"

Bakura snorted; "So what are you telling me? You're kinda a cheap-o?"

Ryou shook his head, laughing. "No! I just think…if I'm going to spend a lot on food, I'd rather just make it myself so I can have all the flavor I like it to have, plus you get more for your money and it is still probably healthier than a real restaurant's food. Maybe I'm weird but…I just like home cooked food so much more."

So Ryou really was sincere about fast food. Now he felt like an idiot for earlier, even thinking Ryou wasn't the warmhearted boy he had thought him to be. It was obvious in the way Ryou spoke, he was telling the truth. He wasn't even sure Ryou could lie, to be honest. The boy didn't seem to have a bad bone in his body. "Me too. Does that mean you can actually cook? And if so, I hope you are planned on cooking for me tomorrow. The thought of you cooking is kind-of hot." Bakura smirked slightly as Ryou laughed, leaning in to kiss him airily.

"I'm glad someone thinks so, I think? I've always been home alone most of my life so I've been cooking forever; I don't know if it's really -great- or anything, but I like it and of course I'd be happy to make anything you wanted." His nose wrinkled and he added, "As long as it isn't shrimp, squid, or any other type of seafood.

"Done then." He took his foot lightly off the break to ease in front of the menu, turning to Ryou as the worker spoke through the voice box. "So, what did you want?" Biting onto his lip in concentration, he looked to the menu and then his eyes lit up, figuring out what he wanted in a matter of seconds.

"A sour cream and chives potato, chicken nuggets, sweet and sour sauce, a number 5 with coke, and then a kid's size frosty to go along with it?" He peered to Bakura angelically, but Bakura about died in shock. There was no way in hell anyone Ryou's size could eat that much food; there just wasn't! What was he? 100 freaking pounds? Jesus Christ; if he ate that much, he should've been a damned sea cow!

"Goddamn, are you starved at home?" Bakura asked in disbelief. Ryou laughed, shrugging.

"No, I just…like variety when I eat and I have a fast metabolism, so what?" Shaking his head, Bakura repeated this all to the screen and said what he wanted too a number 7 with a coke and within seconds, the amount was given and they were driving up to the first window to pay.

-

"I still don't believe you can eat -all- that," Bakura commented as he looked on to his date, who's arms held two bags, mostly all his food. Ryou shrugged, reaching out to grab his soda, taking a drink.

"I'll make a believer out of you…well, as soon as you actually tell me where we're going and why I can't eat yet!"

Bakura grinned, turning the car into the left turn lane, heading into a rather suburban side of the city. "Because; I'm taking you to Tokyo for a food competition because if you can eat as much as you ordered, that is where you belong."

Ryou giggled, taking another drink before setting the soda back into the cup holder so he could lightly smack Bakura on the arm. "Shut up, that is not where we're going! I want to know! I hate surprises so you can't surprise me!" Sulking, he peered to Bakura. His stomach was gurgling and he knew that in those bags laid the food he more-than desired. He wished he were sneaky so he could just get out -one- little French fry. Maybe, when Bakura was really concentrated on driving, he could sneak in for one.

Eyeing Ryou, Bakura leant to the side, freeing a hand from the steering wheel to lightly tap Ryou's hand. "Don't even think about it, Ryou. You -have- to wait to eat until we get there, I told you! And why don't you like surprises? I bet I know why." Grinning, his eyes met Ryou's own, finding the same adorable pout on his face.

"Whyyy?"

"Because none sexy has surprised you naked, with their legs spread out for you on your bed when you came home from a hard day of school."

A gasp. Ryou smacked Bakura-somewhat hard-on his shoulder. "Ewe! Why do you always have to be so gross?" He asked, laughing slightly. Shaking his head, he snuck a hand into the bag, snatching out a French fry.

"Hey! I thought I told you that you had to wait you brat!"

"I was going to before you went all nasty!" Ryou retorted, sticking his tongue out at Bakura. Snickering, Bakura turned his eyes back to the road, shrugging.

"…Fine, then I just won't tell you where we're going after all."

"Like you were going to from the start!" Ryou laughed, head turning to peer out the window. They kept going deeper into the suburbs, passing many plain streets and matching, quaint houses. At first, Ryou had thought maybe they were going to Bakura's but they had gone on further. Where could Bakura be taking them out here? They both didn't live this way!

"I know, but I have to at least try and make you feel bad."

-

Finally, a few minutes later they pulled up to their destination; an elementary school. Ryou had never been to this particular school before. It was a lot nicer than his elementary school had been, no doubt. The parking lot was just down a small flight of stairs, with which you went up to get to the main level of the school. Once you crossed over the bus zone, you'd find yourself at the front of the school, with a covered main entrance. Next to that was a fence which guarded a small playground, looking as if it was for a certain age group only-kindergarteners. Then, to the side of that was a grass area, leading to the side, which, to Ryou, was invisible thanks to the dark. What on earth were they doing here though?

Peering to Bakura as the male stopped the car, he wondered if this was the school Bakura had gone to. He couldn't even imagine what Bakura would've looked like as a child, running around this playground. He had a feeling; Bakura had been a rambunctious child. He smiled at the thought, wishing he could've seen the boy at a young age. Maybe Bakura would let him see a picture sometime?

"Well, here we are," Bakura interrupted Ryou's thoughts. With the click of a seatbelt, Bakura began to descend from the car. Ryou, clueless, followed suit. Helping Ryou out once he had opened his car door, Bakura grabbed two of the drinks and got out carefully as to not drop them. Once he was out, he kicked the door closed and began his way to the stairwell.

"So…why are we here exactly?" Ryou asked, following Bakura. He took a deep breathe and inhaled the chilly night air. He had to admit, it was a rather pretty fall evening, though a bit chilly. There wasn't a cloud insight, he realized as he looked up to the sky for a moment, going up the stairs. It was a nice break from the rain that had been going on and off all week long.

"Because…" Bakura trailed off, crossing the abandoned bus zone and stepped up to the sidewalk. Just a little bit further and they'd be right where he wanted them to. It wasn't that big of a surprise, honestly. Bakura just liked to be mysterious.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou gave a sigh. "This is taking too long Bakura, I'm hungry and you're starving me even more!" He finally managed to catch up to the male as they neared the end of the building. His feet met the grassy area and they took a right. In the middle of the side school building wall was a dumpster with a garbage can beside it…and that was exactly where Bakura was headed. What on earth were they doing? Watching Bakura set the drinks atop the dumpster, he became confused. Were they going to eat by the dumpster or something? He decided to be patient to see what Bakura had up his sleeve.

"You can wait one more minute, you little fatso." He grinned to himself as he took the garbage bag out of the metal garbage can and flipped it over. Crawling atop the can, he made his way atop the dumpster, grabbing the drinks. Once he had them, he placed them atop the roof which was only a good few feet above the dumpster. Placing his hands atop the roof, he used his upper body strength to pull himself atop the roof. Sitting along the ledge with his feet dangling, his eyes met Ryou's down below. "Come on up, slow poke!"

"Oh…okay." Finally, Ryou understood. They were going on top of the school roof to eat! Which…was neat but wasn't that a little illegal? Making his way onto the garbage can carefully, he did exactly as Bakura did…a little clumsier, and was soon standing atop the dumpster lid. Picking up the food, he put it on the roof next to Bakura and got up there, accidentally hitting his knee of the ledge of the flat roof along the way. "Owe," he muttered, sulking as he finally managed to get up.

"What'd you do, hit your leg?" Raising a brow, Bakura switched his feet around to be able to stand.

"Yes! Thanks to you and your good ideas! " Ryou countered, smiling slightly. Grabbing the drinks, Bakura walked further onto the roof, more towards the middle. Setting them down when he found the spot he wanted, he sat down comfortably. Ryou, guessing he was supposed to follow, picked up the food and made his way to sit beside Bakura, shivering a little as the wind blew.

"Sorry about your knee; I guess it's just a little karmic debt for hitting me." Bakura smirked, turning to be able to see Ryou's face. Ryou smiled back, eyes gleaming as his hair began to lightly blow in the wind.

"I guess its okay as long as I made it up here without dying." Peering upwards once again, he realized something. Up here, it was breathtaking. Sure, it wasn't exactly a mountain-top view, but you could see so much up here, since the school was on a slight hill. There were so many lights visible atop the roof, going on for quite a few blocks. In fact, atop the school, you could even see the hints of the bay through far off trees. And above? It was even -better-. Out of the lights and in the complete darkness up here, you could see so many stars-perhaps not as many as if you were out in the countryside, but still; so many more than on ground. Smiling, an odd warmth rushed throughout him. Did Bakura really like a place like this? It was something Ryou wasn't sure he would've ever expected from him.

Feeling eyes upon him, Ryou turned to see Bakura staring at him strangely, eyebrow raised. "Are...you going to eat or are you just going to go into a blank all night long weirdo?" Ryou shook his head, grinning.

"No, I was going to eat, just got caught up in something is all." Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his burger, undoing the wrapper to take a bite. God, it tasted so -good-…perhaps even better because it was free and Bakura was right next to him? He thought so anyway.

"Just checking." Snacking on French fries, Bakura also looked out beyond, to the view the roof gave them. Even if he wasn't very good at admitting it, he couldn't lie; the view was…nice, maybe even pretty but he wasn't sure if he wanted to release that or not. The best thing about it was the fact that it hadn't changed at all from when he had been a younger and had come up here for the first time with his friends back at probably age…nine? Of course, back then it had been more of a struggle and some had to even have others help them up onto the roof.

"So…is this what you do on all your dates? Try to trick them into going to expensive restaurants, but instead take them up here with fast food, trying to impress them with a view?" Ryou asked playfully, turning to look at his companion. Bakura turned too, eyes meeting the boy's gaze. Even in the dark, you could still make out how soft and youthful Ryou's eyes looked. He still looked cute as a button, wrapped up in his sweater, smiling joyously at Bakura. Bakura didn't understand it but…it made him want to smile too.

Snorting, he shook his head, leaning in a little closer. "Not all, only the especially good looking ones." He gave a serious look for a moment. "Only the ones I really want to screw, like Malik. I remember when I took Malik up here for the first time, and after we went home. I had him _melting _for me, if you know what I mean." Ryou was about to smile, but Bakura's look didn't change. Suddenly, he felt…strange; he wasn't hungry anymore, but especially confused and…jealous? Bakura was just kidding though, wasn't he? He was…right? "Yep. I was so in love with him, you know? We almost did it up here, in fact. God, he looked so good in those leather pants, you wouldn't believe it."

Ryou faked a laugh, trying to pretend he thought Bakura was kidding. "I bet…" Yet, Bakura's expression still didn't change. Suddenly, Ryou felt himself frowning. What was going on? Was he really serious?

"I'm not kidding. I felt so much for him, too. In fact, sometimes I wonder if I'm still in love with him. Hmm…" Turning away from Ryou, he looked onward, lifting a hand to drum his chin.

"Oh…" His heart felt like it was crumbling in his chest; it hurt -so- bad… Why was Bakura telling him this? Did Bakura really only think of him as a friend? Ryou didn't know what to do. He wanted to run; he wanted to be far away from here. He couldn't take this, he really couldn't. Why did Bakura bring him up here if he felt that way about Malik? Ryou's fist curled and his head sank. Did he really mean nothing to the male next to him…?

Suddenly, Bakura started to laugh. Blinking, Ryou was startled. Turning to the male, he was puzzled when the male's arm wrapped around him. It made him so angry; why was Bakura laughing about this when it was so mean? His teeth gritted and he was about ready to just take off but then…"You know, I'm just messing with you, right?" Ryou's eyes widened and his heart stopped beating. The whole time, Bakura had been…_wait._

"You…weren't serious?" Bakura laughed, shaking his head.

"Hell no! I was just seeing what you'd do, dummy! I was never in love with him and I certainly didn't take him up here, he wasn't -nearly- that important to me, screw that!"

What…? Bakura really was…

And he hadn't even taken Malik up here? Ryou's frown deepened and he suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around Bakura tightly, practically clinging to the male again. His eyes burned. Bakura had only been kidding but…why did he suddenly feel so relieved that…

He _wouldn't_. He hadn't for…how long had it been? He couldn't even remember, it had been so far back. He could feel the water forming up over his eyeball. He wasn't…not in front of… He closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek, smearing into Bakura's fleece. "You…you prick…"

Blinking confused ember depths, Bakura found Ryou attached to him. What on earth…? It had only been a joke; had Ryou really taken it that seriously? Hearing what sounded like a sniffle, it hit him; Ryou wasn't -like- everyone else he had been with. He didn't know how to handle something like this. Never before had he ever… And he felt like such an idiot, making that joke now. He wasn't sure he had ever felt so guilty on a date before. Ryou really -liked- him, how could he make an idiotic joke like that? God, his inner dickhead sure took the wrong time to peak out. Why did he always do the wrong thing at the wrong fucking time?

Wrapping his arms around Ryou, He used a hand to set the food aside to pull the boy closer. Another sniffle indicated Ryou hadn't stopped. What should he do? His was seriously blank! Had he ever dealt with anyone -crying- before? Also, Ryou had called him a _prick._ Was that the first time Ryou had ever been mean to a person? Smiling, feeling a strange mirth running through him, he bet it was. "Shh…I was seriously kidding, you don't need to…you know…"

He couldn't even bring himself to say it, -god-. There really should've been a class somewhere on this! How the fuck was he supposed to make someone stop crying when he didn't even know how to cry himself?

Ryou couldn't stop. The tears kept coming and he kept hugging the male closer. He, like Bakura, was feeling like an idiot for taking the male so serious. He bet Bakura thought he was so dumb for getting that wrapped up in a joke, especially since they weren't really…

His heart wrenched. He wasn't even really Bakura's _boyfriend._ Why was he so sad when he still wasn't anything but a friend to Bakura? He didn't -want- to be only a friend though! He wanted to be…

And he wasn't sure what he'd do if Bakura didn't want him to be. "I'm…sorry, I just…I didn't mean to! I feel so…" Sniffling again, he bet he was getting snot all over Bakura's sweater. _Great; _what a perfect way to impress a date!

"Sorry for what? I mean…you didn't really do anything…" Ugh, and there it was again. Bakura couldn't even say sorry himself. Was it obvious he felt awkward in this situation? His voice was so soft, he hated himself right now. He sounded so weak and out-of-place; was it even him talking?

"You don't have to lie… I really am… I just… I mean…" But before tongue-twisted Ryou could even muster a word out, he felt his head lifted and he was being kissed. That was the only thing Bakura could think of to maybe put a damper on his tears. He didn't know anything else that could work except that, as stupid as it might seem.

Ryou sniffled and kissed back, eyes closing as he found Bakura's forehead pressed against his own. What on earth was a matter with him tonight? He didn't even feel like himself! As they broke apart, he could feel Bakura's lucid breathe upon his own, so different from the bitter wind all around them. His eyes were staring into Ryou's own, making Ryou's breath stiffen in his chest. He felt so powerless under his eyes, as if he couldn't do a thing. He felt like any move he made might be wrong. Tears kept burning at the corners of his eyes. He knew right then…

He wanted to _belong _to the male embracing him so possessively.

"You really are…the only one I'd bring up here." Was it stupid to say that now? He knew it was probably the wrong words to say right now but it was true. He only ever went up here alone anymore, only when his mind was really troubled. Only his brother and his old close friends knew about this place. He didn't share it with dates or anyone else. In fact, he wasn't even sure why he had brought Ryou up here, honestly. It had been a whimsical choice made just as Ryou said where he wanted to go. He had kind-of figured maybe…if Ryou liked that, maybe he'd like it up here too?

"Really…?" Ryou's eyes bore into Bakura's as if searching for the truth. Bakura nodded, kissing Ryou's mouth.

"Yes, dummy. You think I'd really go flaunting that I actually -like- coming up here to a place like this to anyone else?" Ryou smiled adoringly at Bakura. He was right; why would someone like Bakura want to show this off? He liked to seem…tough, or Ryou thought at least. Did Ryou…really mean more to Bakura than just another date?

"I'm…sorry for being so dumb. I really do like it up here," he admitted softly, tears finally beginning to subside. Hugging Bakura closer, he rested his head on his shoulder, eyes closing. He took a deep breathe, trying to calm down. His nose took in the scent of Bakura's cologne which smelled…exactly as he would've guessed it would. Bakura smelt so good, it was almost overwhelming. Fingers began to stroke his clothed back, making him sink deeper into the arms around him. He didn't deserve this, did he? Would someone like Bakura really want to just…settle for him?

"Well, I would hope those weren't tears of boredom, ne?" Even in an uncomfortable situation, Bakura seemed so cool to Ryou. Did he really not hate Ryou for doing this? Laughing slightly, Ryou gave his neck a light nuzzle, hoping Bakura wouldn't mind.

"N-No… I don't even know where they came from, honestly. Why…do you even know about this place though?"

"Well." Bakura shrugged. "When I was younger, I used to be a little shit so I pretty much just did what I wanted to do and getting atop the school roof was one of them. Me and my friends figured out how to get up here and that was that. I just kept coming back more and more, sometimes by myself. I don't know. I guess…" Did he really want to tell Ryou -why-? "It's…an okay place to come to think." And that was that. He wasn't going to say anymore. What he didn't know though was that he didn't need to; somehow, Ryou understood what was meant between the lines.

"I think…I would too if I would've found this place," Ryou replied softly, smiling when Bakura's head leant again his own.

"How is it you can always be so level-headed, even when I just did something pretty screwed up?" Bakura really didn't know. If it had been him, he probably would've punched the offending person's lights out. Then again, who was he to say? He was sure he had to have liked someone as much as he liked Ryou yet…he still couldn't remember who. Maybe he just didn't understand because it wasn't something he did; he didn't put his everything into liking a person because he knew most people weren't worth it. What about Ryou though? If Ryou was really giving in so much, wasn't it only fair to give more too?

…He already didn't like where this train of thought was going. He decided to end it there, absolutely freaked out by the wavering suggestions in his mind of what this could've been like. He decided, for now, he really did not wish to know.

"I…don't know…" Ryou trailed off honestly, clinging a little closer as a cold rush whirled by. "I just don't think…it's something to be mad about? Besides, you didn't mean it and…I'm happy…"

"Happy?" Bakura's head lifted, Ryou following suit. The boy nodded confidently, making eye contact with Bakura.

"Yes…why is that a bad thing?" Ryou asked, slightly worried by being questioned. Shouldn't he have been?

Bakura laughed, shaking his head. "No. I guess…if you're happy, then I'm happy too." And strangely enough, he was. Now that Ryou's mood had improved, so had his own.

"…Bakura?"

"Mm?" A brow of his lifted in curiosity.

Ryou opened his mouth to speak but found he really didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to ask. Hell, he didn't even know if he was brave enough to actually let it out. What if he didn't like the answer? "Uhm…" He had to ask. "What…are we?"

Suddenly, Bakura was puzzled. "The hell do you mean? People, I think?" Ryou couldn't help it; he had to giggle.

"No, not that! I meant…you know…" He tilted his head to the side, eyes meeting Bakura's yearningly. '_Please let it be what I want to hear…'_

"Ehh, it isn't obvious? I'm not a manslut, you know? I thought it went without saying." Ryou smiled, eyes closing as he was kissed softly, giving in. "I distinctly remember calling you Ryou-_mine_ which would mean…I didn't want to share." Ryou couldn't help it; he let out a soft moan and let himself be taken over once again. After all, as long as they were together, what did it matter? Their tongues collided and soon, he was fought onto his back, Bakura atop him.

Once the kiss ended, his glazed eyes blinked open to look up into Bakura's own. Had he ever felt so…-right-? He wanted to tell Bakura how perfect he felt right there but he was sure right now was not the time. He was too shy and their relationship was too insecure; no…

He was going to be careful to make sure they really did get to where it didn't just -seem- perfect; it would _be._

Bakura's hand lifted to dust fingers over Ryou's cold cheek. It didn't fit the boy, he decided. His skin should've been -warm- and he shouldn't have been on the verge of shivering. Fuck; it was starting to get too cold. Suddenly, he wished he wasn't a moron and had taken them back to his house where they could be toasty inside, wrapped up in his blankets; then he could've had all the Ryou he desired.

Deciding that was enough for the time being, he smirked slightly and kissed the tip of Ryou's nose. "I think it's about time to eat before my fries are as cold as your nose." Smiling, Ryou couldn't have agreed more.

"Yeah I know, I think my stomach is about to kill me if I don't feed it fully." Bakura sat up, scooting off of Ryou so the boy could sit up as well.

"I still don't believe you can eat all that."

"Obviously you just don't know me very well yet!"

-

Needless to say, Ryou had eaten all his food, to the very last bite. Bakura still swore there was something wrong with his boyfriend. Did he have worms? He had asked; Ryou said "no" but he swore nothing that tiny could consume that much for no reason! It wasn't even the only thing he had all day. He had concluded it was a good idea they didn't go to Sakura's because lord knew how many plates Ryou would've had to have ordered to satisfy his hunger.

Whatever though. Ryou was his happy-go-lucky self again and that was all Bakura cared about. Plus, he was in an even better mood now that they were actually back to Bakura's house which was filled to the brim with heat-the same heat the roof had been missing. He had to admit, it wasn't exactly the best place to go in the Fall/Winter months. Ryou had liked it though and that was the point of the whole ordeal so…it was a success.

Falling back onto his bed, Bakura closed his eyes. Damn, it had been a long day. School at 8 am, then after that, he had at least two or three house calls he had to make before he could go out that evening. Out of the two, school was the most annoying. He already knew half the shit his instructor tried to force down his throat anyway. Some days, he really did just want to quit. With the money he made per fix plus the cost per hour, he probably could've been just fine on his own. As his brother and parents bitched about though, a degree was much better than none so, he stayed.

The door creaked open, a snowy head peering in. Bakura's eye cracked open to see Ryou standing there in a plain white tee and boxers. "Just get back from throwing up all that food?" Ryou smiled, shaking a tired head.

"Not quite. I did brush my teeth though!" Being very careful, Ryou tip-toed through the tornado that was Bakura's room. He managed to not even step on anything painful as he reached the bed. Grinning, he jumped atop the bed, toppling halfway onto Bakura.

"Ugh, quit," Bakura whined tiredly, too worn to have even freaked out about being trampled on.

"Poor Bakura. You're too tired to even curse that must mean something!" Ryou laughed, squirming atop the other more, trying to annoy him as much as possible by crowding all his weight atop him. Because Ryou was not very heavy, it didn't quite have the effect Ryou had been hoping for. In fact, it really didn't bug Bakura an ounce.

"Not too tired to curse, just don't feel like it. Can't curse around you, might be a bad influence on your five year old mind." Eyes shutting again, his head tilted to the side, arm rising to wrap itself lightly around Ryou's body. Ryou was so warm; maybe he could just use him for a blanket instead. Right now he didn't care; he was just ready to sleep.

Rolling around, Ryou continued to try and bug Bakura, grinning playfully as he wobbled around, trying to make it impossible for Bakura to sleep. "If you keep it up, you're going to maybe make me horny, but not mad." Had it have been anyone else, Bakura would've been livid. If it was Diabound, he would've already kicked the bastard to the floor. And Malik? He would've done the same only maybe…a little bit lighter. Actually, he was lying to himself; he would've just found a way to turn it into sex because that was all Malik was good for.

Ryou sulked, hand rising to rouse Bakura's hair, shaking it around, still trying to bug him. "Ugh; why do you always have to make everything bad? And why won't you get annoyed?" Bakura let out a yawn, knowing it would irritate Ryou further because his plan wasn't working. An idea was forming in Bakura's mind though. "Come on Bakura, get up! Entertain meee!" He kept shaking around Bakura's hair, giving it gentle tugs, anything he could to get the boy to do something, anything.

A gasp; within a second, Ryou was flat on his back, pinned down beneath Bakura. He laughed as the male began to gnaw on his forehead. "Ewe! Quit, that's sick!" Ryou used a hand to press up against Bakura's shoulder, weakly attempting to push him off. He could've tried harder but then there was a possibility that Bakura might actually get off… And Ryou didn't want that. He squirmed beneath his boyfriend, nose wrinkling as his teeth trail turned into a tongue going down the side of Ryou's face. "Gross, gross!" This did make Ryou fight back a little, attempting to push his boyfriend's head away, laughing.

Bakura, however, was still a little bit better. He grabbed Ryou's hands with his own and made the boy unable to struggle. Cackling, he continued to let his saliva pour onto his boyfriend's cheek. "This will teach you for trying to bug me, you damn flea!"

"Ahh, gross, gross!" Twisting his head, he laughed as he attempted to wipe the saliva onto Bakura's pillow. 'And how am I the flea when you're the one sucking all over me!" A purr left Bakura, eyes flashing dangerously. He wasn't sucking yet, but he might as well be guilty as charged right?

As Ryou squirmed, Bakura's head lowered down to Ryou's neck where Bakura began to tongue lightly, biting down playfully where his tongue had inflicted. This was enough to make Ryou giggle to the extreme…however, that was only for a moment. As soon as Bakura started to suck, the laugh turned into more of a surprised moan, hands struggling in Bakura's stronger ones.

"Wh--Bakura..!" He gasped softly, fidgeting desperately under the male. This wasn't fair at all; Ryou hadn't seen this coming in a million years! He supposed he should've though since Bakura was so shady and underhanded. Damn though…it felt so _good._ He felt bad for not wanting the male to quit. His squirming wasn't any longer because he wanted to free his body from Bakura but because he just couldn't stay still with Bakura doing that.

"Well…you said I was a flea, didn't you?" Bakura replied in a musky tone, teeth grazing over the bruised part of Ryou's neck. He bit down a little harder than before, ears delighted at the mewl rising from Ryou's mouth.

"B-But I…a-ahn…" Ryou couldn't even say what was on his mind. In fact, right now, he wasn't even sure he had anything to say from the start. Bakura was clouding his senses with his affection; Ryou couldn't -think-.

"Apparently, Ryou likes fleas." A velvety chuckle sounded through Bakura's throat, pressing little kisses over Ryou's porcelain flesh and oh, porcelain it was. Bakura wasn't sure he'd ever seen skin so creamy and flawless. Was there anything on Ryou's body that didn't reek of sexiness?

"I…do…" Ryou's eyes closed, breath harshening as Bakura's attack continued. It seemed like the further it went on; the less Ryou's mind seemed to work. His arms were struggling, only kept at bay because Bakura was holding them. Ryou squeezed his boyfriend's hands again; one of Bakura's letting his own go to be able to brush finger tips along Ryou's cheek. Ryou's arm quickly enveloped itself around Bakura's shoulders, fingers curling in his shirt fabric.

"So soft," Bakura let out in a whisper. He stopped kissing momentarily, just to let his fingers run down Ryou's jaw painfully slow, able to relish in the feeling of his skin. His boyfriend shivered; that feeling was starting to well up within him again-Bakura _controlled_ this. Running that fact over in his mind, he grinned. That was exactly like he wanted it to be. Soft murmurs left Ryou's mouth as Bakura's kisses trailed downwards to the junction between his neck and shoulders. He bit down once again, making Ryou let out a small yelp. Bakura chuckled as the boy attempted to press closer to Bakura, Ryou's arm hugging Bakura desperately.

"Ba..kura…!" Ryou's eyes opened, glazed over with a lust that was still new to him. Their hands let go and his other arm quickly clung to Bakura, running his fingers up Bakura's neck to tangle in disheveled locks. Bakura gave a light murmur, liking the feeling of the fingers in his hair. Even know he would never say it, he liked having his hair messed with.

"Enjoying, Ryou-bug?" he lulled, head lifting as his hand found it's way to Ryou's side. He let his fingers ghost down Ryou's abdomen, eyes filling with amusement when he found Ryou's eyes looking at his own, containing an alike lust for him. Fuck, what he wouldn't give for tonight to be the night he could -have- Ryou all to himself, able to do whatever he desired. He knew just from the boy's actions though he was still too insecure and awkward in his movements. He was unsure what to do and Bakura knew from experience that novice sex could blow quite a bit if there wasn't time to get used to the feeling of being aroused. It always went by much too fast and sometimes, for the more skilled person, there was nothing at -all-. Of course, Ryou was so hot, Bakura was almost sure not too much would be needed to make him able to enjoy it.

Even without this kind of activity, Ryou had a sweet voice but now, with him moaning so provocatively, he sounded even more delectable. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard such a pretty voice, now that he dwelled on it. God, he owed his Brother a huge debt for letting him meet the boy.

"Y-Yes…" Ryou's body was filled with longing. He wasn't ready for Bakura to stop. ,Not just yet. He already had been teased like this twice tonight; he needed just a little bit more. Bakura just couldn't stop yet; Ryou's body yearned for this. Bakura smiled slightly and pressed his lips against Ryou's own, making the boy melt. Every time they kissed, Ryou got a strange high, feeling as if he were soaring, all conflict on his mind dissolved. Kissing Bakura was so good, it made Ryou wonder why the hell he hadn't met him sooner.

"You're so cute all pink and pleading for me…" Bakura couldn't lie; Ryou really was, especially with his cheeks flushed like they were.

"Am n-not pleading…"

"You will be soon." Bakura's tongue stroked Ryou's lower lip affectionately, letting the boy know exactly what he desired. Right away, Ryou obliged and met Bakura's tongue with his own, body quivering as Bakura fought him for dominance, forcing his tongue back into his mouth. Bakura's hand slipped up Ryou's tee shirt and began to lightly etch his appendages into Ryou's side, making it even harder for Ryou to stay calm and still.

Bakura explored Ryou's mouth, making sure his tongue crept into every crevice possible, wanting to make Ryou as weak as possible. He kissed the boy until he couldn't any longer, body fighting for air. Slowly, Bakura pulled away from Ryou, lips hovering mere inches above the boy's own. His eyes opened to peer down into Ryou's own. He was speechless, he realized, when he found the boy looking up at him just the same. Ryou was _breathtaking_-it didn't matter what the boy did. Every little movement was driving Bakura crazy.

"You…didn't have to stop," Ryou lulled, hand rising to rest his palm on Bakura's cheek. A shy smile crossed his lips. "I think…I might be only a little away from _pleading…"_

Grinning, Bakura couldn't help himself; he kissed the boy's nose and nudged against his hand. "Then I guess I better keep going, ne? Had to take a break though before I killed myself kissing you so hard. It's your fault, you know? You're so damn _delicious, _I don't know when to quit." Blushing slightly, Ryou smiled and cocked his head to be able to kiss Bakura's lips. Within the past few hours, Ryou had received more complements than he had in his whole life; he wasn't sure what to do with himself! However, that didn't keep him from being glad and thanking whatever made this happen. He…owed Diabound so much now.

…He would think about that later though because right now, he was a little busy. Bakura began to kiss him again, tongue probing his mouth. Ryou moaned in pleasure, leg lifting to slightly wrap itself around Bakura's own, wanting to get even closer to the male.

Bakura purred against Ryou's lips, fingers daring to slip between their chests. He was just about to brush his finger tips along a nub of Ryou's when…

"Goddamn! You guys are really going at it! Bakura, I hope you took your birth control!"

Bakura's head snapped up in an instant, eyes burning like fire.

Diabound was going to _die._

-

"…Get…out." A very angry Bakura was currently glowering at his elder brother as he had taken it upon himself to have a seat in Bakura's clothes-ridden computer chair. He -knew- he shouldn't have been in there. Hell; even Ryou seemed like he wanted Diabound gone-or, well, maybe that was just Bakura hoping it. Ryou was probably too nice to want someone to actually leave from any place. Bakura, now, secretly sulking under his irritated face. His idiot brother had taken him by such a surprise, he had toppled off of Ryou, falling to his side next to the boy, who…Bakura now noticed, had cheeks the color of cherries. Fucking Diabound; not only did the idiot disrupt them when they were just getting into it but he also made Ryou uncomfortable and that was probably what Bakura hated the most.

"Little bro; is that any way to talk to a guest?!" Diabound scoffed, sarcasm dripping from his tone. He was enjoying this too much which was apparent from the grin upon his face. Crossing his legs, he leant back in the chair, relaxing. This only made Bakura -livid-, which was obvious by the increasing scowl upon his lips. Oh, how Diabound -loved- to antagonize his little brother!

"Uhm…" Ryou gazed between the two, a bit worried by the look on Bakura's face. Was this always how it was between the two brothers? He really -hoped- this wasn't an actual fight because he would hate for Bakura to get upset-and not only because it would ruin the 'mood' either. Not that it mattered really; the 'mood' was already done with as soon as a pair of crimson eyes let themselves be known. Shifting, Ryou crossed his feet beneath him, now sitting up since Diabound had frightened him from lying down.

"Ugh, don't feel sorry for him Ryou, he's an idiot and certainly not a guest; a guest in _invited _in but an _intruder _lets themselves in," Bakura snapped, beside Ryou, folded his arms crossly over his chest as he leant against the wall beside the bed.

Eyes growing wide, as if hurt, Diabound pressed a hand to his chest. "But little brother, the door was open! How was I supposed to know what you were doing in here? Listening at the door would've been-"

"Screw you, you probably would've done it anyway, even if the door wasn't cracked open!" Bakura snapped, sinking further down the wall. Ryou, biting his lower lip, shyly reached out a hand to take Bakura's into his own. He turned to Bakura and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand before turning to look at Diabound.

Bakura, seeing this smile…wasn't sure what to do. He did feel a little calmer though, but -not- better; better would've been Diabound getting a _spiked_ boot thrown at his head. He took a deep breath and squeezed Ryou's hand back. It was probably a good thing he had too because if Diabound would've upset Ryou, he would've scrambled up in a second to beat his ass.

"So…Dia', what have you been up to all night?" Ryou asked, attempting to change the subject. Part of him, had he known the brothers better, would've found this funny. In fact, if it had been him and one of his friends Because he wouldn't have done it alone peeking on someone, he probably would've been dying of laughter by now; however, it being him…

It kind-of sucked.

"Finally, some kind words! Thank you Ry-Ry!" Diabound grinned, stretching his arms out in front of him for a moment. "Nothing really! Let's see, what did I do today-OH! I know, I'll tell you about my whole day, activity by activity so you can get the inside scoop! I won't leave out one thing!"

…Bakura took that thought back; fucking _hell! _He was going to -kill- him if he even tried to stall and ramble on as long as he could!

Ryou, seeing the increasingly hostile look on Bakura's face, wasn't sure what to do! He honestly looked like he was going to… Ryou shifted over more, scooting closer to Bakura to lay his head upon his shoulder.

Bakura's head turned to look at the male, unable to keep from settling some, body untensing. He wrapped his arm around Ryou instead of holding his hand. Just -because- Ryou was closer didn't mean he still wasn't as annoyed and wouldn't go after Diabound if he made one -slightly- wrong move.

Diabound was still too entertained for words. As always, his brother's eyes were the window to his emotions. That had always been his favorite thing about Bakura; how easily he could be read. However, maybe Diabound was just too used to Bakura's hostile behavior. He could tell right now by his eyes and the way his body was so alert; he was seconds away from trampling over Ryou to wring Diabound's neck. Smirking to himself, he knew the day Bakura actually was able to keep his cool would be the day Rosie O'Donnell got skinny. "Well, anyway; I woke up this morning, oh, what was it? I believe it was exactly 9:03 am! I was a bit tired but I didn't have a choice rather to get up or not because I had work in an hour! I stood up, stretched, and went into the bathroom to take a…" Diabound continued on and Bakura was -done-. Even Ryou being so close and -warm- couldn't stop him from mangling that bastard!

Just about to pounce the other, Ryou held onto him tighter, head lifting to meet his eyes. Bakura's teeth were gritted and he looked -furious-, well, until his eyes met Ryou's problematic ones. Seeing the concerned look upon Ryou's face, Bakura couldn't help it-he stopped in his tracks and sat back down to hug Ryou again. Ugh; this was such _bull._

Laughing now, Diabound just shook his head. It was obvious the only thing saving him from Bakura's fist was…Ryou. Weirdly enough, that was the only thing that had ever been able to -keep- Bakura from doing anything. "Alright, I'm done. I'm sorry if Bakura's scaring you Ryou but it's just something you'll have to get used to. That dummy has the tolerance of a flea with everyone. He doesn't take jokes-no-anything well, except maybe Jose Querbo." Cracking up at his own joke, Diabound had to clutch his stomach. God, sometimes he swore he should've been a comedian.

Bakura just rolled his eyes, pretending he wasn't there, listening to his fake bake brother's obnoxious voice. He was too tired and too affronted to hear anymore of this. He just wanted his brother to -go- the hell away… _Possibly to a different continent. "_Dickhead," he muttered, leaning his head on Ryou's.

Ryou smiled a bit unsurely, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Normally, he wouldn't have been so friendly with Bakura in front of another person but it wasn't like Diabound hadn't just seen them making out so… Attempting to get close to Bakura like this was kind of minimal now. "I doubt he's that bad…" Of course, it didn't help he had only known Bakura a couple of days. After what had just happened though, he kind-of didn't have a doubt in his mind Bakura was choleric. He didn't mind that though as long as…Ryou never did anything to make him feel that way.

Diabound -had- to snort. Not that bad…? Ahahaha. Ryou would learn-but as it was looking, so would Bakura. "Heh, say that again in a couple of weeks and see. Anyway, I'll leave you too alone now, so you can cheer up poor Lil B'-B'."

Bakura held in his breath. _Lil B'-B'?! _Oh, Diabound was testing him; he -knew- he hated that nickname more than anything else…

Oh, but he'd get his stupid brother back, as soon as Ryou was gone. He couldn't go after Ryou right now, after all. Why would he want to waste his time on that idiot when he could be here with Ryou, kissing him and getting to all over his soft body? For now, he would attempt to settle down and let Diabound -think- he was getting off free…

Once Ryou was gone, it was going to be _on._

-

"Does…your brother really make you that mad?" Ryou asked curiously, eyes upon Bakura. Bakura rolled his eyes-not at Ryou, but at the word 'mad' itself. He wasn't mad at Diabound as much as he just plain fed up and irritated by him. Sighing, he spread his arm over Ryou's waist pulling him closer. Once Diabound had left, he -locked- his door and shut off his light, giving better privacy and having a better excuse to be closer to Ryou.

"Ryou…the _world_ bugs the shit out of me, not only Diabound." Closing his eyes, he leant forward to let his nose tip touch Ryou's. That statement more than said the truth; everything -did- piss Bakura off. Hell, even he had to admit it! There were very few things in life he actually -liked- or could tolerate. People were not one of them, unless he was drunk… And then they were only kind-of not one of them.

Ryou had to giggle, pressing his nose against Bakura's. "What's so bad about most people?"

Bakura scoffed, "What -isn't- wrong about most people? There are too many things that I just can't stand; I couldn't even begin my list because it would never end. I'm too tired to even think of things; if I think about it, it will only make me be even more annoyed." Ryou gave a slight nod, hand rising to Bakura's head. He let his appendages gently drift through his unbelievably soft, messy strands. He wishes he could've helped somehow, though he didn't say it. He didn't really get mad or annoyed easily and could deal with most people, even if they were being intolerable to most. He was patient and calm where Bakura was always on the edge. Maybe Bakura just had too much stress in his life?

"I…can see where you're coming from. People aren't always perfect, that is for sure but I don't think you can always be mad at someone for doing something, you know? Like…what pisses people off really bad?" Eyes upturning, Ryou bit his lip in thought. "Oh! Driving, when you signal and then change your mind and just being uncertain."

"But…that is obnoxious, why wouldn't I be mad?" Dumbfounded, Bakura nudged his boyfriend's nose, letting out a soft murmur at having his hair messed with. Damn, he loved that.

"Well, haven't you ever gone somewhere and not known your surroundings fully?" Bakura blinked, eyes closing. Though he hated to admit it that made sense. Yes, he had been a bit clueless on where to turn to get to somewhere but…he never really thought about it like that.

"Yeah..I Guess I have." Shrugging, Bakura kissed Ryou swiftly, forehead pressing against his.

"It doesn't matter if I do it though since I'm kinda amazing-okay, really amazing." Laughing, Ryou kissed Bakura again, eyes shutting.

"You are, but the thing about being awesome is…to be awesome, you also have to be fair and realize that just because your awesomeness exceeds that of most people doesn't mean you can flaunt that fact." Bakura smirked slightly, head arching back as Ryou's fingers started to rub at his scalp.

"And…why not? I didn't become awesome because I was fair, that isn't what people like about me and I don't want to disappoint people by -pretending- to be something I'm not."

"While that is true, sometimes, pretending can be what is best or when they realize you get special privileges; they might just dethrone you and sentence you for a hanging." Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura again, letting Bakura relish in it longer this time. A purr left Bakura and he broke the kiss, eyes shutting for a final time.

"Still, it's only one thing that there might be a reason to forgive someone for; that still leaves a billion and one things I cannot forgive." Ryou laughed and let his hand fall from Bakura's hair to brush a finger tip along Bakura's cheek.

"Well, it's still progress isn't it? Who knows, maybe, in time, there will only be a billion?" Bakura snorted, leg lazily draping itself around Ryou's body beneath the blankets.

"Mm, who knows what the future holds? Not me, or I'd be fucking rich by now. Ryouuu, I'm _tireeed_."

"Then go to sleep. M'tired too. Besides, unlike you, I have a long day ahead of me. I hope your room doesn't kill me in the process of trying to clean it. The way it looks right now, I think it just might." Ryou was only half-kidding. Honestly, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen a person's room this messy. Bakura was the first person possibly to have a beer/soda can collection without actually intending to start one. His floors were just -swarmed- with them. Ryou decided, right now, he liked Bakura's bedroom best when it was in the dark because you couldn't see any of the mess.

"Heh, but who offered to clean it, mm?" Bakura challenged, "And I never said I -wouldn't-…not help. I just probably won't help a lot. I hate cleaning; it seems so pointless to me when it just happens all over again. Why clean a mess when there's no need to?"

Ryou sigh exasperatedly, "There are plenty of reasons to clean, like to be organized. Don't you feel so good when you're in a clean room compared to this train wreck?"

"Uhh…no. It has no difference, in fact I like my mess better because then I don't have to feel like I'm messing up anything just by being in the room." Bakura bet Ryou's whole house was like that; spotless to perfection where it was sickening. Bakura hated going to houses like that. He liked places best…when they were comfortable. His room was a -tad- beyond that but still. He knew when he had a place of his own; it would be a place where people wouldn't feel like slobs just for not using a coaster.

"Really? I…love being in clean rooms. I think…it feels better for some reason, more refreshing."

"Are you sure you're sane? And what are you saying; you don't love my room?"

"Well…uhm," How could Ryou put this nicely? "It's…okay but when I get done with it, then I think everyone-including you will like it a lot better. But I don't have to love your room to like you, right…?"

Bakura shook his head. "Nah…" Bakura yawned exhaustedly, chin tilting downwards, making him nestle noses with Ryou again. "When we get married…promise me you won't go insane cleaning up after me."

Giggling, Ryou knew that could never happen. "I'll…like picking up after you, so I don't think it will be a problem…"

"Mm…" As the conversation dwindled, Bakura was left to his own thoughts. Ryou became silent and it was apparent within a few minutes, he was fast asleep, curled next to Bakura. He couldn't get a certain question off his mind; why would Ryou ever like cleaning, especially after him? How would that be enjoyable? But maybe…that was just another side Bakura couldn't see as of yet. For now, he'd sleep on it and maybe later, he'd figure out why the hell Ryou was so weird and why he was turned on by that fact. It made him wonder if he really knew himself at all. Ryou was everything he thought he'd never be able to stand; was Ryou just an expectation or was he just stupider than he at first thought? He didn't want to think about it, especially right now…

For tonight, he just knew he liked how things were and that was all.

-

**Ahhh! So I have actually been done with this chapter for over a month but looking over it became a problem because I haven't had time! A problem happened when my beta sent it to me and I had to refix it all over again myself since she is hard to get in contact with and bleck. I thank her for trying though!**

**Anyways, hopefully sometime I will get time for the next chapter, whenever that may be! I hope you all dug and thank you all for your reviews! Ima try to reply to those today and hopefully you will all send more to tell me how much I suck or do not! X3. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and have a bomb day!**


	4. Cut you down

HEWWO I AM A SHAWRK!

…Or maybe not. ;-; Either way, it's only been four months and I finally have a chapter out! WOOH! It's too bad I don't write as many chapters as I take jagerbombs or I'd have every story I ever wanted to write done! Haha. 8D;

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Heart, heart!

-

"Bakura…"

A powdery brow raised, emerald depths swirling with amusement. "What exactly do you want done with this…_boa_ of yours?" Ryou had been, now, cleaning Bakura's room for three hours and within those three hours, he had come across many interesting things. A boa, huh? He wasn't sure if it was the most bizarre and out-of-place item yet, but it was sure up there. Why on earth would Bakura have had a boa just lying around in his stuff? What interest did Bakura have in a feathery, hot pink boa? Maybe it was his last boyfriend's-

But err…

Was his last boyfriend like a cross dresser or something? Thinking that, Ryou felt a little guilty, though he was inwardly laughing. That was kind-of mean to say; after all, maybe it wasn't the ex-boyfriend's at all and Bakura had some other reason for having it?

"Huh-GODDAMMIT!" Bakura fumed as his cd tower fell down…again. It took ten fucking minutes to load all those stupid ass cds in the damn thing in the first place-UGH! This was why he -never- cleaned; because his life was a monsoon by default and no matter what he did, his room always ended up looking like hell! He swore, with the way things always ended up, he was a damned jinx, hexed to make a mess wherever he stepped!

Ryou, feeling a little guilty, sighed and stopped what he was doing. He got up to his feet and went to stand beside Bakura, who was looking down at the mess of cds haughtily. "Bakura…you really don't have to help! I told you -I- would clean it, meaning you have the whole day to do whatever! Uhm…I just don't…want you to get angry," he admitted softly, eyes gazing to Bakura's, full of the regret that Bakura was even helping him in the first place. After all, he had offered and hadn't expected Bakura to do anything, especially not an equal share of cleaning.

Bakura stared back down, still sulking. "I know, but it just…I swear, I have the worst damn luck with shit." He gave the sideways cd tower a light kick for revenge, eyeing it as if he were waiting for it to show some sign of regret for falling over.

"No…you don't but…uhm… I think you might have better luck if you try and set it on something harder, like maybe the computer desk? The carpet isn't an even enough surface for something with such thin little beams; maybe if it is on a desk, it won't fall over unless it is bumped!" Bakura blinked, a bit stunned. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that?!

"Hmm…maybe you're right. I guess we could try that." Ryou gave a satisfied smile, nodding.

"Yes, definitely! If you want, maybe you could start figuring out a place to put it up there?" Bakura shrugged, gazing back nonchalantly.

"Nah, that sounds lame, I think I'd rather go out and do something else. Cleaning is fucking bogus." Ryou felt a slight tinge in his chest. Was he boring Bakura badly already, even know it was only their second time hanging out? He had tried to tell Bakura he didn't have to stay and help him, that he could do otherwise.

"Oh-well…I can do it myself…"

"Nah, that is stupid too." Ryou felt very confused too. Looking away in question, he lifted a hand to drum it on his chin. What did Bakura want to do and what did he want ryou to do if it wasn't cleaning, though it was the reason that Ryou was supposed to be here?

"I…"

"Hnn." Grinning mischievously, Bakura lifted his hand, resting pale finger tips against Ryou's cheek. Ryou's head immediately lifted, eyes meeting Bakura's. "I know exactly what we could do."

Ryou's heart stopped. What was he supposed to say to that? The way Bakura was speaking to him was so obscure; his voice went so low, as if purring. It made Ryou's throat run dry and his body freeze in place. How could something as simple as Bakura's tone effect him so immensely? "You…do…?" He was losing his eyes in Bakura's. He couldn't stop staring and wondering…

What was Bakura wanting and why was Ryou so willing to give him whatever he desired…?

Bakura leant in, until they were mere inches apart. Their lips were almost touching, Ryou's breath caught in his throat. Bakura had Ryou completely stunned and hell, he couldn't lie; Bakura was having such a great time doing it. Ryou's eyes were so desperate and questioning and so full of desire…

Once again, Bakura was sure he held such a strong hold over the boy, it would be so easy…

All it would take would be a few simple moves and he knew he'd have Ryou right where he wanted the boy, but then…

That damned feeling again, in his stupid chest! He chuckled fakely and kissed Ryou's forehead, turning away.

"I was just screwing with you. You could make me food though, I wouldn't refuse that. And the boa…ehh, I think it was from a dumb prank my friends tried to pull on me for my birthday last year." He shrugged carelessly, hands falling back to his sides, as if they had never left them in the first place.

"O-Oh, alright. What should I make?" he asked, disregarding what had just happened, mostly because he didn't know himself. It was as if he were the pray and Bakura had been stalking him, just about to capture what he had been searching for, but then…

He let Ryou go free. He could remember feeling the same exact way only the night before, when Bakura had picked him up. Ryou gulped; what was that erratic feeling that Bakura stirred within him?

"Ehh, I don't really care," Bakura waved a hand dismissively, "As long as it is good; just use whatever we have and it will be fine, I'm sure." Ryou felt a little distrustful of himself but agreed with a nod. What if Bakura didn't like his cooking? What if everything he made wasn't that good? Sure he liked it and when he cooked for his friends, they didn't seem to mind but Bakura was so different; his opinion mattered more to Ryou already than anyone else he had ever known.

"Okay but what will you do while I'm down there?" he asked curiously, giving a slightly perturbed look. He hoped Bakura wouldn't clean because that was supposed to be what he was here for.

"Fix that damn cd thing one more time before I give up on life and cleaning once and for all." Ryou laughed and nodded.

"Alright, I will be back! Try not to screw up again!" Bakura lowered his eyes at the boy, who only laughed in return.

"You better shut your mouth before you find yourself in a situation you really _don't _want to be in." Ryou snorted.

"Oh I am so sure… You really know how to frighten, Bakura." He gave the boy one last smile before he opened the door and headed down to the kitchen.

-

Ryou was grateful noone, save Bakura and Diabound, was home or he would've felt quite uncomfortable in a kitchen that wasn't his own and especially in one that was owned by his boyfriend's parents. Bakura's parents had been out the night before so he hadn't had the chance to meet them yet-Ryou was glad for this though. He was bad with strangers and knowing the right things to say, but even moreso around parents that belonged to the person he was dating. What if they didn't like him, especially in comparison to his ex-boyfriend? When he thought of it, did Diabound even like him better? And what if Bakura was only lying about liking him better the night bef-

'Shut up Ryou, shut up! Just because someone actually -wants- to date you doesn't mean there is a reason behind it. Maybe they just like you and there is nothing more to it than that! Quit doubting Bakura!' He scolded himself in his mind as he opened the refrigerator, searching through it. He supposed he only questioned Bakura's motives because it was just so weird for someone to actually have an interest in him, especially someone like Bakura.

Sighing, Ryou had to admit to himself, he'd never met anyone like Bakura before. There was something so different about Bakura, compared to everyone he had ever liked. Sure, he hadn't exactly dated much, but he did have hard crushes but nothing was comparable to his newfound desire for the other male. What was it that was so mind-boggling about him?

Well, first, of course, came his good looks…

But what about his _voice?_

Ryou loved the sound of Bakura's voice, especially the tantalizing, lulling laugh he gave out…

And those eyes; the eyes that seemed to travel throughout Ryou's soul every time they gazed down at him…

But many were good looking and had attractive traits like that (though Ryou was willing to argue Bakura definitely was the handsomest man he'd ever come across) but something else entirely drew Ryou in.

He didn't know Bakura's personality well but he was already head-over-heels for the way Bakura thought and acted. To him, it was as if Bakura was everything he had ever wished to be more like. He had to admit, he couldn't rely on this alone since he didn't know Bakura that well yet but Bakura's overall vibe is what kept him hanging on hardest. He made Ryou feel like absolutely _nothing _the teen could describe.

Was it stupid to be this obsessed for someone who was barely more than a stranger?

He was trying not to let Bakura get to him and let Bakura be the only thought on his mind, but even now, only after a few days, even when he was trying not to think of the male…

Bakura wove his way into his mind and refused to leave. It scared Ryou but at the same time, it was impossible to stop.

Ryou searched for a frying pan, deciding he would make something easy and quick as to not take too much away from cleaning. He decided on making quesadillas since that is what came to his mind and what the refrigerator showed off first. Yes; he would cut up the vegetables he found, sauté them for a few minutes, then set them aside and begin to brown and melt the cheese on the tortilla…

"Ryou are you frozen in place or something?" Ryou jumped at the sound of his name, whirling around to find Diabound standing in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs.

"A-Ah! Sorry, no, I was just trying to think of what to make-I mean, Bakura asked me to so…" He tried to explain himself to Diabound so the male wouldn't think he had rudely invited himself to get something to eat.

Diabound chuckled at Ryou's edgy attitude, leaning back against the door frame. "Like I care. You don't have to explain yourself to me; you could eat everything and I wouldn't give a damn. In fact, I'd almost rather have you eating for yourself than slaving for that little bitch Bakura. You have probably done more work in your lifetime than he has in an hour." And Diabound wasn't kidding; Bakura was the epitome of lazy. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw Bakura lift a finger and do a dish-well, at least, not without being screamed at ten times before.

Ryou smiled sympathetically at the male. "Mm. I could see it happening since his room was so, err…how can I say it nicely?"

"A disgusting, mold-infested hell hole?" Diabound grinned.

"Your words, not mine!" Ryou laughed, turning back around to what he has doing, grabbing a knife to begin chopping. He pulled out the counter-attached cutting board and started up with the bell pepper halves. "Has Bakura always been this…uhm, disorganized?"

Diabound nodded. "Ever since I can remember. The day he actually cleans without someone else taking the initiative is the day I seriously die. What are you guys doing anyway? I'm guessing my brother is trying to rape you and you're just barely escaping?"

Ryou's cheeks warmed beneath a blanket of snowy locks. "No…we were just cleaning his room up, or trying. I've only been at it for a few hours but it does look a lot better! I mean, there is still over probably a day and a half's work but progress is progress right?"

"Ugh," Diabound rolled his eyes. "You're too nice Ryou, really. Make my brother do that shit himself! Whip the little brat or something. It'd probably turn him on-oh, but I guess then he'd try even harder to be lazy just to get more."

Ryou couldn't help but chuckle stopping cutting to meet the elder male's gaze. "You really don't have much faith in your brother, do you?"

Diabound shrugged, letting out a low yawn. "Faith…? In some ways yes, but in means of him actually growing up by himself and becoming a responsible adult without help…no."

"Without help? What do you mean help?" Ryou was confused. What help did Bakura need to become an adult? He was in school and working more than part-time, wasn't he? Sure, he seemed a bit bitter sometimes and maybe he wasn't the best at cleaning up after himself but Ryou was sure Bakura could make it alone. He was mature, wasn't he? From the way Bakura talked of his past and now, it seemed to Ryou, he had grown a lot. Maybe he was just too naïve to know though. He had only known Bakura a week and he was inferior to Diabound who'd known Bakura all his life. Maybe right now, it was too quick to judge?

"Help, meaning…well, you'll see. I'd rather have you see on your own. You'll understand better then. While he isn't as bad as he was, he has…a long way to go." Ryou would see; he knew the boy would understand sooner or later. Yes, his brother worked and went to school every day but Bakura still knew so little about taking care of himself and had no awareness for others. He was still young and a little stupid, and only felt for himself and was only troubled with what -he- needed and that is where Diabound's plan came in. Ryou had a much harder life and still came out to be such a great person. He knew, if his brother could be affected and would listen to anyone…

Maybe it wouldn't make sense to anyone else because the two were so different but what Bakura needed was a complete change. Ryou was a breath of fresh air and maybe once Bakura had that, he'd change forever and it would turn out that Diabound was right and Ryou was exactly what his brother needed all along.

"I…don't quite understand uhm…you're not saying it's not good to be with Bakura, are you?" Ryou asked, a hint of anxiety in his tone. What Diabound was hinting at, to Ryou, almost made it seem like Bakura had some hidden problem or something. But wait…why would Diabound introduce him to Bakura if he was wrong in the head? Maybe it was just as he thought and he just wouldn't see it until he knew Bakura better. He reached for the onion and cut off a small chunk, dicing it up for the vegetable mixture.

Diabound laughed, shaking his head. "No. I think…you and my dumb brother work well. You've got the brains and the looks and he's got, well…" Diabound went to a blank. "Well at least he can fix your computer for you."

Ryou laughed lightheartedly. "There's more he can do than just that. He was cleaning too. He actually did half the work and I didn't even have to ask."

"Holy hell, my brother must be in love!" Diabound exclaimed in shock. "You didn't even ask?! I offered to help him a number of times and he told me to 'go fuck off' or something very classy like that. What is wrong with him? I think you must have given him some kind of disease. It is obvious he isn't feeling right."

'Is Bakura really that bad when I am not around?' Now, Ryou was very curious to get to know Bakura better to understand him, like Diabound did. He couldn't wait until he knew Bakura well enough to felt like he truly knew Bakura just as well as his brother did. Ryou scooped the vegetables into his hand and brought them over into the pan, ready to begin to sauté them. "Heh, well…maybe my voice just has special powers over others to make them clean?"

"Maybe. Just promise me you won't die in the process. Anyway, I have to go get ready to go to the library. I have to go find a few books for a report but I hope you have fun and make sure you at least sock Bakura once in the face for me since I won't be able to do it myself." He winked playfully at Ryou before turning around, giving the boy a wave.

"I'll try!" Ryou chimed back, waving also, though Diabound would never be able to see it. Ryou smiled to himself. It was amazing how two brothers could be so different, yet look so much alike. Diabound was so cool and collected, always choosing his words wisely. Bakura though? He was so heedless and rash, always on the edge-or at least, that is how he seemed when he had been with Diabound the other day. Alone though, Bakura seemed so carefree but he was never cautious. That was okay with Ryou though because Ryou was prudent enough for the both of them. Bakura was just…

So much to think about and Ryou hated how much he was loving getting lost in the male. Just, hopefully, he'd be able to save himself before he let himself get tangled in the web Bakura was weaving.

-

25 minutes later, Ryou found himself carrying two plates cautiously back up the stairs, both with a thick, cheese and vegetable filled quesadilla on them. He just hoped Bakura liked Mexican food or he would feel really bad about not asking what exactly he wanted in the first place. At least then, he'd have two to himself? Still, it always felt so much better to be able to please the person you were cooking for. He wanted Bakura to like it and he had tried to make it the best he could, adding salsa and other spices to make it flavorful.

Using his foot, Ryou lightly push the door open, revealing Bakura, who had finished cleaning his desk-not that it was exactly a hard task in the first place. It was practically spotless compared to the rest of his room. "So, what did you conjure up? Are you sure we even have enough food here to feed you and me both-mainly you?" Bakura grinned and turned to the male with a smug look as he sat there on the floor, attempting to pick up garbage from behind his desk.

Ryou scoffed. "I do not eat that much! And yes I am done and you better like it or just for that comment alone, I'd have to hurt you." Ryou gave him a playful glare and set the plate down in front of him. Bakura eyed the toasted item, an eyebrow raising.

"A quesadilla, ehh? But where's the meat?" Not that it necessarily looked bad but…seriously? Was Ryou kidding? Bakura couldn't even remember the last time he ate something that wasn't actually meat flavored or didn't have at least a few morsels of delicious flesh in it.

"What?" Ryou cleared a spot from the dirty clothing with his foot, sitting down next to Bakura. "Well…I looked in the freezer and there was only chicken, but that takes so long to defrost and I really wanted to get as much cleaning done as I could! I'm sorry…err, I promise next time I will make you food that has a little more to it? If you don't like it, it's alright…" Ryou felt a little guilty, though he tried to hide it. Maybe he should've asked after all.

Meanwhile, Bakura ripped off a piece and took a bite. His eyes widened at the taste of the quesadilla. He couldn't lie; he hadn't expected it to taste -this- good! He had figured all Ryou had done was cooked the vegetables a little and added some Kraft slices to melt on top of it but it wasn't like that at all! The flavor was so complex and scrumptious, Bakura almost didn't believe it was something so basic to make! '_Jesus, what the hell did he add to this to make it so good_?'

"Damn, this is really good. It almost makes up for there not being meat!" Bakura smiled, fully impressed by Ryou's skills. Was there anything Ryou couldn't do to be more…_sexy_? Was sexy even the right word? Yes, someone who cooked well in Bakura's mind was definitely attractive, but what about all the other things Ryou had going for him? He almost wanted to say perfect but noone was ever perfect and thinking they were was just a disappointment. But what about right? Was Ryou…just right? Why right though? What did being right have to do with anything? It wasn't like Ryou was right just for him and it was anything sentimental like that but…

"I'm glad you like it!" Ryou's face illuminated. Bakura's brow lifted. Why did it make Ryou so happy that Bakura had said he liked it? _What was the weird feeling within his stomach?_

Ugh; Bakura hated when he thought too much; that is why he liked beer in the first place. The food was good and that was enough. So what if Ryou being so happy made Bakura, oddly, happy too. Maybe he was just feeling weird today; whatever. There was too much cleaning to do and he really didn't have time to dwell on insignificant things.

-

7 pm was rolling on and the sky was already beginning to grow dark. The day was finishing out but the cleaning definitely wasn't. Yes, the floor was spotless now but still, all the dressers and drawers in Bakura's room (save the desk because everything on and in it was oddly _perfect) _were very disorganized and the surfaces were sticky from different spots and spills. Some were obviously liquor and soda, others were strange green colors that gave off terrible odors-either way, there was still another few hours worth of work. Not that progress wasn't showing; The carpet was well vacuumed and Bakura's bed was neatly made and smelt fresh, thanks to all his bedding being washed for the first time in, Ryou guessed, a year. The collection of beer cans and old bottles were cleared out and the only thing under Bakura's bed were organized boxes. His walls were no longer growing mold in the corners and Ryou had even begun to clean old the smoke stains off them. Not that Bakura smoked now or anything…

Or so he told Ryou.

But yeah; either way, it was beginning to look like a civilized room again in which gaining a disease just by stepping foot in there seemed very unlikely. It had been a very long day, but even Bakura had admitted that it was worth it. He could actually sleep in his bed without finding odd things and he was no longer afraid of stepping on broken glass on his bedroom floor. He had actually enjoyed himself doing it, too-and that was the weirdest fact of all. It had felt more like just hanging out instead of cleaning, though he had got sidetracked a few times (not that Ryou seemed to _mind _hahaha…) but majorly, it was actually a good day. Now though, he was beyond exhausted and he could tell, Ryou was too.

He sighed, rolling onto his stomach on his bed. Ryou was currently scrubbing vigorously at the same wall stain he had -been- attempting to get rid of for at least ten minutes now. It still did -not- seem to want to come off. How was he still scrubbing? It really amazed Bakura just how determined Ryou seemed to be to get this room cleaned. Sure, Bakura had a good time and everything, but _come on; _hadn't they been at it long enough for one day?

Ryou groaned for the millionth time, obviously getting quite annoyed with that stain. Too bad the stain didn't seem to care or even notice. It just stayed there, where it had been for months, and seemed quite comfortable. With how things were looking to Bakura, it didn't look like it was going to come off anytime soon. He felt a little guilty now, just watching Ryou. He was -so- tired now; he didn't want to do anything except sleep or eat. Even sex would've been hard for him right now. (not that Ryou would've given it to him, but _still._) Bakura just wanted to do something else and forget about his room for now.

"Pllleaasseee wall, just give in!" Ryou whined, faking a pathetic cry. He let his head fall against the wall, groaning. This did not seem to be working. Why had every other stain been at least a little cooperative, but this one didn't want to give in, even just a little?! Even Ryou, who wasn't easily agitated, was starting to get a little annoyed with it. He really wanted to get the room cleaned today though! And he knew if he worked hard, he could get it done by, with luck, midnight! Midnight was very far away though and even he was getting slow. He was trying to keep up a good pace but for the last hour, he had been rapidly slowing. He was hungry and tired but he wouldn't give up! Turning to look at Bakura, who had his eyes closed, he groaned again. He had even knocked him out. Ugh; maybe he could use a little break. It wasn't like the wall was going to give in anytime soon, right? No, no, no! He had to keep cleaning, he had to keep going, he had-

"  
Ryou, give it up. I know you're tired."

"No…I…am…not…" His words came out so slow, head resting against the wall now for a moment.

"Fucking liar. Come here."

And that was enough coaxing for Ryou. He was too tired to even get to his feet. He crawled over to the bed, slopping atop it next to Bakura. His eyes immediately closed and he gave a much appreciative sigh. It felt -nice- to finally relax. "Ahh…it feels like my arms are going to fall off…"

"Well maybe if you wouldn't scrub at the walls for three hours straight…"

"But I promised!" Ryou protested, "And they do look a lot better-err, well the one and a half I was able to actually get. Ugh, I am so tired now though…" Bakura's eyes opened, and his head turned to the side to look upon Ryou, who was on his side. His eyes were closed and he looked ready to just fall asleep any moment. Bakura smirked slightly, eyes washing over Ryou's porcelain skin.

"You know…you look kind-of cute all worn out." Ryou's stomach did a flop. He scooted a little closer to Bakura, resting his head next to Bakura's shoulder, eyes remaining closed.

"Do not…" He countered weakly. He smiled a little, arm wrapping around the other.

"Do so. Even if you kinda smell a little like bleach and Windex." Ryou's eyes opened. Did he really smell? Yikes! He scooted away from Bakura, feeling bad for being so close when he stank.

"I'm sorry…" But Ryou didn't make it far because Bakura pulled him right back, closer now, leg wrapping around Ryou's lithe frame.

"I didn't _say_ move away, did I stupid?" His eyes met Ryou's warmly, making the male's cheeks redden a little.

"N-No…I just thought…"

"Well maybe you shouldn't think, now should you?" Bakura chuckled, leaning in to steal a kiss. "God, you worked me to the damn bones. I think you owe me." Ryou smiled tiredly and kissed the male again.

"Oh? I'm sorry you actually had to lift a finger for the first time in your life. So, what exactly do I owe you?" Bakura grinned mischievously.

"Oh…I can think of many things."

"Oh can you…?" Ryou's eyebrow raised in question.

"_Oh yes, _I can." Ryou gasped as he soon found himself flipped underneath Bakura, eyes staring up in Bakura's, anxiousness growing in them at their current position. Bakura was _so _close…

"A-And what would that be?" Ryou's heart beat was beginning to accelerate. His arms hesitantly wrapped around Bakura's neck, a lump building in his throat.

_Shit. _Maybe Bakura had lied about being too tired for messing around but just as he was about to make his move, his cell phone went off. "God dammit!" Bakura sulked, kissing Ryou's nose before he rolled off the other, eyes swiveling, digging in to his jeans pocket for his black RAZR.

"Hello?" …Fuck. He had forgotten all _about_ Mariku's party this Saturday. He had already said he wouldn't miss it the other day when he had been over there hanging out. How could he get out of it now though? He had already admitted to Mariku that he had a date this weekend and after a few drinks, had been practically _gushing _(how disgusting) about how he was excited to see Ryou. Needless to say, Mariku had bugged the hell out of him all week about how Bakura was turning into a gushy little bear and a bunch of other bullshit that Bakura didn't want to hear about.

If he turned him down though, then that would possibly make Mariku seem correct in saying Bakura was in deep and Bakura KNEW he was not and that Ryou wasn't any different than anyone else. He had always been a person who put friends first and the person he dated second, or even, very last. He wasn't going to change and get all romantic and crap now; that just wasn't him. Even if he didn't want to go(because more time alone with Ryou would be nice and he was tired) he would go. Maybe he just wouldn't drink though-well…

But then Mariku would flip him shit for that too. Dammit! He was going to _have _to drink. At least one or two shots, and then he wouldn't have anymore than that, for sure.

"I know you aren't going to try and skip out on me tonight, you prick."

"Shut up, ugly. I will be there, don't worry."

"Better be. Bring that new skank of yours too. Gotta see if he is worse or better than Malik."

"Fuck…you."

And Bakura hung up on him. Ryou looked at him worriedly, eyes meeting Bakura's as he turned over to see Ryou's face.

"Is something wrong…?" Bakura looked a little unhappy and he had seemed excaserbated with the person on the other end of the phone. Had someone made Bakura mad?

"No, it's just a stupid friend. I forgot that I told him I would go to his lame party tonight. I'd say "no" but I already told him I'd be there." Bakura frowned, rolling on to his back. He usually liked to go to parties but tonight, he really didn't want to go. He would though because…why shouldn't he? He had absolutely no reason not to go to Mariku's tonight and he had to be there because…he always was.

"Oh…I see…" Ryou gazed downward, a little disappointed. Bakura had told him that they would hang out all weekend but he couldn't be mad at Bakura, it wasn't his fault he had forgotten. Besides, it was a great thing that Bakura didn't break promises to his friends. Didn't that only make him a better person? Ryou smiled, deciding not to let it get to him. Bakura and he could be alone another time, it was no big deal! Bakura had already made those plans and there was nothing Ryou could do to change that. If it were his friends, he knew Bakura would understand if he had to go with them instead too. "I don't mind, really!"

And Bakura, for a moment, felt like a piece of crap on the inside. Ryou looked so dejected for a moment, but then he seemed better. Was he only pretending to be okay with it? Well, at least that wasn't like Malik, screaming at him, right? Still though…_did Ryou care deep down_? Nah, why would he care? He definitely understood and even if he didn't, what did it matter? It wasn't like Bakura's world was supposed to revolve around him.

"Alright. I am sorry. We don't even have to stay long or anything or if you want, you don't even have to go since I know you don't care much for drinking."

"No!" Ryou exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I don't mind, I want to come still! It'll be fun and I won't be the only one there who doesn't drink, right?" Bakura felt a knot inside of him. He knew Ryou would definitely _be_ the only one completely sober. Though some of Mariku's friends didn't drink, they definitely smoked-but he didn't want Ryou to know that. What if Ryou knew he did too? Would he think that Bakura was a loser-wait, why did that even matter? He wasn't even supposed to give a damn about Ryou's thoughts. If Ryou didn't like him for who he was, he could go somewhere else. Ryou wasn't important anyways-but still, he didn't really want Ryou to know…

"I doubt it. We won't stay too long and I won't drink much so it should be alright." But then, that worried Bakura saying that. When was the last time he actually remembered _limiting_ himself? Well, it didn't matter. He would do it.

"Alright! So when are we leaving?"

-

An hour later, Ryou and Bakura were completely changed and no longer smelt like cleaning product. Thankfully, Ryou had accidentally brought two different changes of clothes with him in his backpack and was able to go without having to borrow clothes or go back home just to change. He was nervous, but excited; he was sure it would be fun and even if it wasn't that great, at least he'd be with Bakura, so there were no worries.

Bakura, on the other hand, was a little nervous of how the party would turn out. He tried not to think about it and to just ignore it but he really wondered if he would be able to contain himself. He wasn't an alcoholic persay but once he had a shot, he was well known for not stopping until he had at least ten or eleven more. But maybe, if he just stuck by Ryou's side and didn't go outside to the deck where he _knew _Mariku would have a keg, and Katsuya would have bottles upon bottles of vodka, he'd be alright.

Or at least…

He _hoped_.

He tugged on his black and white patterned DCs as he sat upon his bed, waiting for Ryou to return from the bathroom. Was it really alright to take Ryou to the party? Did he even have a choice? If he told Ryou "no" he would just seem like a dickhead. (But then, he really was.) With Ryou there though, he wouldn't even be able to have real fun-but wait! If he couldn't do anything, why was he going anyway? And what did it matter if he couldn't drink? Was drinking really more important than the promise he made to spend the weekend with Ryou? He didn't like this train of thought. Since whas he Mr. Fuckin' Feelings? And thankfully, Ryou walked into the room before he could go on.

"Sorry if I took long," Ryou apologized, though truthfully, the boy had taken a shorter time than Bakura.

"Didn't-and even if you did…" Bakura leered and stood up, padding over to a very clean-smelling Ryou. His arms enveloped around the boy's waist, making said male's cheeks warm some as he turned his head.

"H-Huh?"

"Well… you look so damn _cute_, you'd be immediately forgiven." And it was no lie; before Ryou had looked good; but now, in a tight long-sleeved grey Henley, a white tee under, and a pair of tight dark blue jeans, he was mouthwatering to Bakura. If it weren't for the dumbass problem he had made, he might've even wanted to stay home just to get Ryou out of those clothes. Sometimes, he even had to admit-he was a bit of an idiot. Sure, friends over supposed 'love' bull-but over a good lay? _Really_?

"E-Err…thanks?" Ryou gulped out, surprised at the swift kiss of his cheek, the arms leaving his body. He looked up to Bakura with a small smile on his face. "So, are we ready then…?"

Bakura's eyes glanced from Ryou's soft hues to cherry lips. Groannn. This really wasn't that smart of an idea, was it? He gave a murmur before turning away. "Ready as I'll ever be."

-

Ryou was antsy. He didn't tell Bakura, but it was probably obvious. Ryou had been unnaturally silent the whole ride so far to the party and had no plans of breaking his silence anytime soon. He was lost in thought; what if Bakura's friends didn't like him? He really didn't do well in big gatherings and he had a feeling a lot of Bakura's friends and he didn't have a lot in common. Would they hate him? He really didn't do well in a situation where he wasn't liked. What if they got mad at Bakura for bringing him and Ryou ended up causing problems for Bakura and his friends? What if his friends hated him so much, that Bakura ended up breaking up with him because of it?

Ryou's face held a look of pure anxiety. He bit his lip, staring out the window. Bakura…wouldn't do that, would he? Surely Ryou wasn't that intolerable; they would like him, wouldn't they?

"You know…you shouldn't look so damned freaked out. If you don't wanna come, I could take you back so you can go home…"

"No!" Ryou all but shrieked. He gulped, turning to Bakura, who was a bit surprised by the outburst. "I…sorry, I want to go, I mean."

Bakura raised a brow, nodding. "Alright. Don't worry, we don't have to stay long or anything and I'll be by you so they won't attempt to roast you for their meal." Bakura smiled slightly, making Ryou do the same. Ryou felt a little less nervous knowing Bakura would be by his side the whole time. As long as Bakura wanted him there, that was enough, wasn't it?

"I don't think I'd make much of a meal…"

"I know but I don't know how considering how much you fuckin' take in, you little pig," Bakura countered sarcastically, making Ryou laugh.

"Not true! Maybe you're just a light eater and that is why you're so amazed! Besides, at least I know I could probably win an eating competition!" Bakura chuckled, rolling his eyes as dark hues met the road again, foot pressing down on the break with ease as they neared a corner.

"Or a heart attack competition because if you consume that much Wendy's for a lifetime, you'll die before 30." Bakura's hand moved from the steering wheel to place it atop Ryou's. It was weird how a turn of conversation could make his emotions change as well. He still wasn't happy to bring Ryou to this party but maybe good luck would be on his side and he could get out in a timely manner with no drinks-not that he was even sure why he cared whether he pleased Ryou and kept him company or not. He just…wanted to and that was a good enough excuse for him.

Ryou gave a soft smile at the hand on his own, fingers brushing against Bakura's palm. "Well…it's better than dying of toxic mold, which is what you're doomed for if you don't start letting me take better care of you."

And suddenly Bakura's happy mood faded.

__

'if you don't start letting me take care of you…'

That kind of phrase freaked Bakura out to no avail. He couldn't look at Ryou in that moment because he knew he'd see the boy smiling adoringly at him, cheeks tinged, and he wouldn't know what to say or do. He didn't -want- someone to take care of him-NO! he didn't -need- someone to take care of him! So what if he was a slob and didn't take great care of himself; he was alive wasn't he? He didn't need someone to…care about him and didn't want to ever. He was with Ryou for fun and he would never make the mistake of going deeper than that, not ever.

Maybe…he would have more than a couple of drinks, after all. He wouldn't let himself feel, think, or show that he was even close to being in any kind of love with Ryou and he didn't want Ryou to get that idea, either.

Bakura took his hand back suddenly, turning up the radio.

Ryou blinked, a bit surprised. 'That was weird,' he mentally noted. Bakura seemed so different now. Had he said something wrong? No, he couldn't have…

Maybe Bakura just felt like music, or something? Ryou's stomach clenched. Even if he wanted to believe it was the music, Ryou had a feeling it was something else entirely.

-

Within five minutes, Bakura's grey Civic pulled up in front of a shabby two story green house that lay on the outskirts of Domino. The house was definitely not in the best of neighborhoods but that was expected since it was rented out by a couple of teenagers who had little money to spend. The music could be heard from inside the car, rap music blaring all round. Ryou could see a few people hanging out in the front on the porch, looking to be smoking cigarettes.

Bakura said nothing as he got out of the car, simply shutting the door and heading for the house. Ryou followed suit, lagging behind the male. He swore now, more than ever, that something was wrong. Why wasn't Bakura waiting for him when he had said he would stay by him so he could be at ease?

"B-Bakura?" he questioned timidly. The other turned around, eyes peering to Ryou mundanely.

"Huh?" Bakura replied icily. Ryou bit his lip, unsure of what exactly he wanted to say.

"U-Uhm…" He looked away from Bakura, eyes down casting. Bakura sighed, sauntering over to Ryou and wrapping his arm around the boy's waist possessively.

"Come on you, let's go in. You're the one who wanted to come to this."

-

Upon entering the party, Ryou immediately felt queasy. There were at least 10 people in the living room alone, which could be seen upon entering the front door. They were all curled up on the floors and furniture, nursing beers and red Dixie cups, which Ryou was sure held something akin. The carpets were well stained, Ryou guessed, from parties before. From the door way, the dining room could be seen where a table sat with people all around it, laughing and drinking.

He stared, looking like a deer caught in the head lights. Ryou knew none of these people and wasn't sure if he wished to or not. He felt like everyone was staring at him and chewing him down. He gulped, peering up to Bakura helplessly. The male, however, didn't reassure his jitters. Bakura was attempting to make sure -not- to look down, on the contrary. He didn't want to see Ryou's face or even be near him right now. Those words were still jumbling over in his head; ugh! He hated mushy crap and he hated even thinking about someone caring and being expected…

Shit. He needed a shot.

"BAKURA, HEY! BAKURA, HEY!" A loud blonde was suddenly yelping at the top of his lungs, running toward Ryou and the aforementioned. Bakura snorted, pulling Ryou closer and walking further into the house.

"Yes, idiot?"

"So you bothered to show! You're late though! You know Otogi and I already chugged all the Jager, right? Anyway, come on, come on, have a shot with me!" Ryou looked from Bakura to the strange blonde in front of him. "And and shit, how fuckin' rude of me to not introduce myself!" He hollered, just as Bakura was about to speak. "I am Katsuya, and you must be Bakura's new little sl-"

"Shut the hell up!" Bakura ground out, glaring at Katsuya in annoyance. Katsuya chuckled amusedly, stumbling a little as he took a step forward.

"Always so touchy, ouch! Anyway, what's your name, ehh?"

"O-Oh, sorry. I am Ryou. It's nice to meet you," Ryou greeted softly, almost inaudible thanks to the music. Ryou supposed it didn't matter anyway since it appeared that the other male was quite intoxicated.

"AHH! Nice, nice! So let's all go have a shot! What are we waiting for! Come on Bakura!" Ryou tensed, looking away from Katsuya and Bakura.

"Uhm…a-actually, I think I'll wait here, I don't feel like…"

"Okay, whatever! Come on Bakura, don't leave me-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DRUNK ASS! GOD!" Bakura hollered at the other, pushing him away. "I'll be out in a second, obnoxious, shit!"

"Jeez, you don't have to be such a prick! And you better! See you Ry'! There's plenty of Monarch if you change your mind!\" Before they both knew it, Katsuya was staggering back to go off and bug someone else.

"B-"

"I'll be back in a minute, alright?" Bakura looked down to Ryou who was staring up at him in a lost manner. Bakura sighed, glad he had avoided seeing Ryou's expression until now. The boy did not want to be here and wasn't comfortable and he reeked of it. Why had he even came here in the first place and brought Ryou? He knew Ryou didn't belong in a disgusting house like this. All that was here was a bunch of drunk idiots…not even people worthy of Ryou. The people at these kind of parties here, in fact, were the same people who picked on kids like Ryou in middle school because they were too moronic to ever compare. But ugh; why was he even arguing with himself about this in the first place? Ryou wanted to come! He wanted to -be- here! It wasn't Bakura's fault he had set himself up to be miserable!

…And truthfully, these parties of Mariku's were misery unless wasted but even then, they weren't really fun and Bakura only went because…what else was there? Ryou looked so naïve and out-of-place…

Could he really…?

So he'd only go out there for ten minutes. He'd find Mariku, call him out for being the prick he was, take three shots and that was all he'd allow himself.

He gave Ryou a small smile and leaned in to kiss him. Ryou kissed back shyly, peering up to Bakura unsurely. He tried to pretend he was okay with Bakura leaving him but…what happened to Bakura's promise of staying near him? Still, he didn't want to make Bakura mad and remind him. If Bakura wanted to go…what could Ryou really do?

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine! I'll just find something else to do! Have fun!" Bakura grinned and gave Ryou's head a pat.

"Okay, it'll only be a few minutes, promise." Ryou nodded, but mentally he didn't believe Bakura. He knew Bakura would be a while and would likely come back drunk.

"Okay." And off Bakura went, leaving Ryou stranded and alone in a house he didn't even know with people who could've cared less who he was. Ryou couldn't help but feel…a little sad as he watched Bakura walk away. Would they really last when Bakura was so different and cool compared to him? Ryou began to feel extremely unconfident. Guys like Bakura…they could get anyone, couldn't they? Maybe it'd only be a matter of time before Bakura found someone else who liked to party and have fun, too.

Ryou decided to go wait outside and hope for the better, that Bakura would truly come out and look for him in a few minutes. He knew, deep within though that…the male wouldn't.

-

A sigh escaped Ryou's lips as he sat on the stairs, eyes boring into the cement of the walkway. Ten minutes had gone by, at least, and Bakura still had not returned. It was okay though, Ryou didn't expect him to. After all, he was supposed to go to this party from the beginning. Ryou was just the afterthought, and them being together tonight wasn't even supposed to happen. He should've been so lucky just to be able to see Bakura tonight for the little alone time they got. Ryou didn't mind, he was sure he'd see Bakura later tonight sometime maybe…

His heart sunk. He was getting tired from how hard he had worked cleaning and he really didn't want to be at the party any longer. Most people here paid no mind to him, and could've cared less that he was here. He didn't care though; he was here for Bakura and he would do anything to make it seem like he was enjoying himself, though he really was not.

Bakura was right…

He didn't belong here and he didn't particularly care for this sort of party but…if it meant seeing Bakura, it was worth pretending.

Ryou shifted, elbows resting on his knees and head in his palms. The wind lightly passed by, blowing white bangs in front of his eyes. It was a bit cold out here, but it was better than in the house, where it was the exact opposite. It was crowded and smelled heavily of cheap vodka. At least out here, Ryou could breathe clean air, even if it made him shiver a little to do so. He sunk a little deeper into himself, attempting to warm up.

A car door slammed from across the street and two voices were audible, obviously coming closer to the house. Probably just more of Katsuya and Bakura's friends or something. If only he weren't so horrible with conversation, then he could at least be near Bakura, talking with everyone and having an okay time compared to this.

"I-If only it were summer…at least then I'd be warm and miserable," Ryou mumbled, another sigh leaving him.

Foot steps were present, a person making their way to the stairs. Ryou scooted to the edge so the person could go inside easily. He was surprised, however, when the seat beside him was taken instead.

"Well, I always heard misery loves company?"

-

Ryou jumped, head lifting to find himself staring into bright lavender hues, decorated in dark kohl. His eyes hovered to the male's ear, where a golden earring dangled in blonde locks, complementing the male's bronze skin.

Said male raised a brow in curiosity and smiled slightly. "So, I guess you never heard staring was rude?"

"O-Oh! Uhhh…sorry! I'm just tired so…I'm a bit off tonight is all," Ryou answered hurriedly, smiling sheepishly. He felt stupid suddenly. He didn't even know why his eyes had lingered so long. Maybe he really was just tired, but something about this male just made him feel…

Strange.

"I see," he replied, a tad of disbelief in his voice. He shrugged it off though, uncaring. After all, who cared if they were stared at. Maybe it meant he was good looking to this boy? Who, by the way, didn't look too bad to him either. He was actually pretty cute-a little frail for his liking, but nonetheless, he didn't look like a bad person to talk with for a bit. Besides, he seemed lonely and it wasn't like he was _pumped_ to go inside anyway.

His eyelids lowered. If he went in, trouble might only come about. Well…if _he_ was here, anyway. "So, you a friend of Mariku's?" He asked, trying to push away his negative thoughts.

"Well… not exactly." Mariku? Is that whose house this was? Ugh, he was so lost… "I'm here with someone but…" Ryou's voice faltered, shoulders hunching. He wasn't really sure what to say about Bakura. He didn't want to say anything bad about him, but at the same time… "They are just inside talking with friends and I didn't want to be a bother so…"

"A bother?" The blonde quirked a brow again; a favorite thing to do of his. Ryou looked to the male again, nodding slightly. "I doubt you could be a bother. You don't seem annoying or anything, unless you just don't show it right away?" He grinned at that, trying to lighten up the stranger beside him. Besides, the kid beside him seemed to have some sort of self-esteem issue. Maybe a laugh would make him stop being so delusional. He was very attractive and there was no way that could get old to anyone.

Ryou smiled a bit, shrugging. "Well…I don't think I'm annoying but…"

A roll of eyes. "So in other words, your date is in there getting drunk off his ass while you are out here freezing?"

"U-Uhm…n-not.."

"Right on the button, huh?" Ryou's eyes widened. He knew Malik was telling the truth but how could he be so smart to see through Ryou's denial?

"Well…" The other chuckled, hands setting themselves next to him on the step.

"I knew it. Don't worry, I am pretty awareof the activities of dickhead guys, and well, guys in general."

"What do you mean…?" Bakura wasn't a 'dick' after all, and it wasn't like he did it on purpose. It was just that he promised his friends and Ryou understood. Sure, it sucked, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Well…I just think if you're dating someone, they should be spoiling you on hand and foot and making you _happy_-of which, you are not because you even said so yourself!" He snorted. "You're miserable, as you said!"

Ryou's mouth hung open. Well, yes he wasn't exactly feeling all sunshine and rainbows but he wasn't downright…well, he had said…but he didn't mean… not because of Bakura! He was just cold, tired, and maybe a smidge lonely. "B-But I…I'm not…miserable," he muttered, eyes lowering to the ground again. "I'm just tired and he promised his friends he'd come so…"

Another scoff. "And he just _had _to come and get drunk instead of be alone with you? Chh, sounds like someone I've dated before. I always just pretended to love to drink-well, I do like to drink, but I pretended to -really- love to do it just so he'd like me more. There was never a night a party went on that we didn't go to. I mean, there were times I didn't want to go but he was always going whether I wanted to or not. I swear, if he's anything like that one, don't bother! You're wasting your time if you think you can change him." A bitter feeling washed throughout the male's veins, eyes hardening. "You'll never change him. Never." He then realized he was acting as if Ryou were dating the same guy, which he definitely was not and anyways, it was obvious Ryou was too nice to probably even date anyone as horrid as that idiot. Maybe it was like Ryou said and he really did just…hold parties above his boyfriend. Whatever; people had their own priorities. "…But I mean, I'm sure you have it better so…"

"Well," Ryou began. He wasn't really one to say many personal things to strangers but the male next to him had divulged private information to him and it was only polite to do the same, right? Besides, he didn't seem to have any hidden agenda. He was nice and talking to him was actually…entertaining. "We just started dating so I don't know but I don't think he's like that, err, I mean…I'm sorry it worked out that way for you." And Ryou really did feel bad. Pretending to do something to make someone happy should've been something to be appreciative of, shouldn't it? Ryou would've felt…happy if someone would've went and did things they hated just to be with him.

The male waved a hand in disregard. "Whatever. I mean, it's my own fault for being so stupid to think…he'd change. I mean, everyone told me he was bad news but you never want to believe the truth, you know?"

"I…understand. And it could've been okay, I mean, there is some good in everyone," Ryou mused, drumming his chin with his fingers. "And I mean, you never know, that person could change and surprise you one day and come back to you."

"Yeah, maybe, but…I don't even want to think about it." He sighed, head lowering. A silence erupted between the two, and Ryou began to feel guilty for not being able to think of much to say. He glanced at the male next to him, seeing the morose look on the male's face.

'Come on, think of something, anything…' "So, why aren't you going inside?"

Malik smiled harshly, lavender depths glaring at the ground beneath him. "Because…the person I most want to avoid is probably here, being the life of the party as always. I didn't really want to come but…I couldn't stay away, you know?" He sighed, "I feel like if I don't come, I'm letting him win by not being here, even know I don't want to be, which probably makes no sense but…"

Ryou laughed softly, nodding. "It's alright. I know what you mean. You don't want him to think you have the better of him." He shivered, winding his arms around himself.

"Yeah…I don't. But I do hope things go well for you and Mr. Lucky, whoever that would be." Ryou laughed, shrugging.

"Thanks…I hope things work out better for you, too." Ryou glanced to the male with a soft smile before turning away, going quiet for a moment. It was then that he realized he still didn't know much about the person sitting beside him. How old was this person anyways? "So, what…school do you go to?"

"Mm…" He lifted his head, turning to the other. He started to bob his head a little as a song he liked began to play inside. "Domino High School. It's not too far from here. I'm a junior. What about you? Same thing, different school?" He murmured, watching the other intently. He looked to be abut the same age, maybe even younger. He hadn't noticed until now but Ryou's hair was pure white, reminding him of someone from not too long before. Ryou didn't look too much like him though; his face was different and much softer. His eyes were wider and more innocent and he had a cordial air to him. …No, the two were nothing alike, save pale skin and hair. Besides, as far as he knew, that person only had one brother who was much different as well.

"No, I'm in college at Domino University…studying…well, I don't really know. Just trying to find something I like enough to do." He smiled and set his hands on his knees, tensing as the cold began to well around him again.

"I see. Dang, I thought you'd do something more entertaining like a porn star or something." Ryou's eyes widened.

"What…?"

The male grinned, nudging the other with his shoulder. "Well you just give off that impression with how tight your clothes are and how cute you are." Ryou snorted.

"Oh yes, I must really do a good job of giving off that impression. Jeans and henleys are pretty good indicators of sexual entertainment stars." They both laughed and it was then Ryou realized he'd forgotten one of the most important questions yet. "So what is your n-"

And just then, a cell phone rang, a Fall Out Boy ringtone screeching out.

"Oh shit! One second!"

"Hello?" The male's expression sunk as the person on the phone went on. "I see…" He sighed fervently, head sinking. Ryou stared at the male worriedly, wondering what was going on. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Uhm…is something…?"

"Nothing bad. My ex is just here is all." He shrugged, head resting in his palm now. "I mean…I didn't think he'd be here at all. At least if he was drunk I could handle it but he has a date here too, one that I guess is pretty…great…" Ryou frowned, reaching over to set a hand on the male's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… Uhm…I wish there was something I could do…" He trailed off, eyes down casting in defeat. He didn't even know what to say. He'd never broken up with anyone or been in a real love, save with his family, but that wasn't quite the same.

"It's alright. I guess that's just what I get for…loving him." The blonde bit his lip and stood, arms folding over his chest as he began to walk away. "I'm sorry but I just have to go."

Ryou stared to the other, feeling helpless. He didn't know what to do. Should he go and try to console-but really? What did he have to say to help? "Wait but your-" But before Ryou's question could be answered, the male was running to his car, slamming the door. He sighed, slumping again. "Name… I just wish I knew your name is all."

Was that person really so upset with their ex being around, that they had to flee the area? Ryou's stomach churned. What if one day, he was like that for someone? What would he do if he fell that in love with Bakura and then their relationship ended? Would he be just as depressed and lost as that person was?

He began to worry. Ryou folded his hands in his lap, attempting to wrap up to gain warmth again. It seemed even icier than before now that he was sitting here alone again. At least before, he had distracted him from his suffering but now…

Ryou bit his lip in thought. What he felt for Bakura…no, it wasn't love, not really. He had a deep liking for the male and was beginning to care for him a lot but it wasn't that serious and who knew if it ever would be? But if it did get to that and Ryou did end up with his heart slammed in a door…

Would he be able to recuperate or just give up forever?

-

By this point, Bakura -might- have overdone himself…

Maybe just a _little._ Or maybe…

A little more than a little. Oops.

He laughed at his own thought, smacking his forehead randomly. Oh my god!

'_I am so drunk_!' "I AM SO DRUNK!" He died of laughter as did the people around him who all cheered and agreed louder than necessary-but then, that was how the intoxicated were. He knew he had said he would only take a shot…or three but…

Then contests happened and people begged him to take a shot with them and before he knew it…

He was 12 down and it had only been an hour.

He was going to be _very _sick any minute now and he knew it, _oh-_he knew it. He was a pretty good drinker when it came to it, but that much that soon?

But…and…

Wait, what was he thinking? He started laughing again, staggering over to a friend but tripping over, well…

Nothing. "I can't even see! Holy shit, Mariku, I can't fucking see! Ahh!" This was just too funny to him, really! Why was this so funny? His vision was so blurry and he couldn't tell if he was walking or floating. But, oh god, his legs were so heavy! He felt as if he could just collapse on spot! He almost fell over but was caught by…

Well…who was he caught by? His chuckles were never ending and he looked up and snorted when he found himself face to face, with not Mariku, but Seto, who looked quite pissed.

"Way to go you idiot, you've won yourself a ticket to alcohol poisoning. You should be _so _proud." Glacier blue eyes rolled as they glared down at the male his arm was tightly wrapped around( much to his displeasure). "You guys are all so idiotic. Why do you let this dumbass overdrink himself like this when you know all he is going to do is puke his charcoaled lungs out?!" Why did he even _come? _Ugh, this people never changed! All they ever did was drink and smoke weed-both, of which, Seto did -not- do…

Okay, so he drank once in a blue moon, but surely not around these morons. Drinking with them was like impending yourself to a stomach pumping down the road. They all drank way too much and always too fast and hell…

They always had the cheapest and most putrid of all alcohol. It could've been his wealthy blood, but Seto preferred drinks of a much higher class-only the finest wines and champagnes for him. And yes, every once in a while he was known to make drinks with Patron but drinking like this was just _stupid._

He was always the one who ended up having to unwillingly take care of these idiots and all because, he, stupidly, had dared to befriend Bakura and Mariku four years back, which he claimed to be one of the _worst _ days he had ever lived through. But to the here and now-he didn't even know why he stuck around for this or why he wasted his time coming back from Tokyo U for the weekend just to spend time here. Didn't he have better things to do than waste his time with these people _yet?_

"I…Seto, when you squench your face like that, you kind look like a pug dog! Holy sh---hey you guys, I think all along, Seto has been a doggy in disguise! I always knew there was something wrong with you!" Seto was -not- amused. His eyes burned into Bakura's, who just leant back against him, out of breath from laughing so hard. Mariku wasn't any better off, sitting on the wooden deck with his legs crossed, unable to even stand due to laughing so hard and the fact that he almost had as many as Bakura. But he'd catch up right now, oh yes! He took another sip of his screwdriver, leaning back against the wood rails. Now that he thought about it… He eyed Seto, closing one eye. Wow, he really was funny looking, wasn't he? He began to laugh again, holding onto his stomach.

"Oh h-hell! It's tr-true, it's true! And to think, Seto, you have so much money, you could've paid to go to the surgeon to get that wrinkled face of yours fixed! Seto pursed his lips, not pleased. He gave Mariku a kick on the leg and rolled his eyes before turning back to Bakura, who was still laughing. What the hell were these two even talking about?

Ugh. This is what he paid to befriend two of the biggest idiots in all his high school. "Shut up, you damn hedgehog. Hurry up and drink yourself into a stupor." Mariku tried to reply back with something just as clever but all he could do was laugh. He felt his hair and realized, yes, it was a little spikey and his hair was the color of that little piney animal…

Whoa! Everyone here was turning into animals all of a sudden and all Mariku could do was…

Wait. He was not that drunk, he was not that drunk, he was…

Mm. Where was Malik? Mariku's ridiculous train-of-thought halted, a blonde haired, golden skinned male's moody taking over. Usually, when there was a party at his house, he would spend most of his time attempting to talk the male into sleeping with him, of which he was only _half_ kidding. Oh but….Bakura and he…they had broken up anyway? Yeah, they had. Why else had Malik seemed so sad when he had seen him at Varon's party the other week? He was going to ask about it but…

Damn. He was probably as drunk as he was now, then, and even he knew that intoxicated, he didn't exactly make the best conversationalist-unless you were Bakura, of course, because they were exactly the same-or so, Mariku liked to think. They both had habits of telling each other way _more_ than they needed to if they got enough beers into each other. Which, Mariku raised his eyebrow, was why earlier in the week, Bakura had practically talked for an _hour_ about the new kid he was dating. Hmm, and he still hadn't seen him either. Katsuya told him that he was here, but at that time, Mariku has been making out with…

Wait. Who was he making out with down there again? …Err. God, he was drunk! He smiled dopely and drank some more, lazily watching the people standing near him.

Katsuya, stood right there in front of Mariku with a vodka bottle in hand, chuckling as well. Him laughing made Seto even more irritated. For some reason, everything Jou said made Seto a little more bitchy than before. Mariku, personally, thought it was some sort of twisted crush-though it was hopeless because Katsuya was as straight as a pin. When was the last time boobs didn't come up in a conversation with him? Mariku couldn't even remember. "Katsuya, you idiot! Why can't you ever tell this cretin to stop when you know he's had enough?!"

"Wh-what do you mean… he only had like _six_-"

"Katsuya! You took _seven with_ him, so how in the world did he only end up with _six?"_ Otogi cut in, a dark brow furrowing. Katsuya's mouth dropped, and it was obvious he was trying to think of all the times Bakura had taken shots. There had been…too many to count, and he remembered Bakura taking more than just the ones they had taken together. Yeah, he was going to be very sick any minute now.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M BABY BAKURA! SHIT!" Bakura hollered, throwing himself from Seto's arm, stumbling into the middle of the small circle surrounding him. He almost fell again, but, luckily, he somehow managed to dodge this just barely. He pointed at Katsuya accusingly but then he realized Katsuya hadn't even been the original accuser so it didn't really help but then…fuck. He was just so…

And Ryou. Ryou was just so damn cute. Mm…he imagined Ryou standing there, looking so timid and naïve, just waiting to be pounced on, emerald hues peering up to him hungrily. He could barely see but if he could, he would find Ryou, and tell him how much he wanted him and how sorry he was for getting so drunk that he could barely remember who he was standing next to. Wait…who was he with, anyways? "I am so fucking confused! I am so confused! Brain, where did my brain gooo!" He lifted his hands to his head, eyes closing. He was so tired suddenly, he just wanted to lay down right here, wherever he was…

He couldn't even follow the voices shouting all around him.

"He'll be passed out in seconds," Mariku muttered, eyes closing. With the way he was feeling right now, so would he. He was on the same page as Bakura, at least. When he opened his eyes he could see… Well… He didn't really know, everything was such a haze and he felt so nice and warm, the tequila settling alongside the vodka in his stomach. Maybe he'd just take a little nap, then find some way to find Malik, to make him stop looking so damn sad. Yes it was Bakura's ex, who Bakura had treated like crap, and Malik as well, but…

He didn't know. It was just nice when Malik was happy. He closed his eyes and drifted on this thought for a while, before he dozed off with his cup in hand.

Seto glared at the two teeth gritting as he pointed to Bakura, who was standing there with his eyes closed, looking about ready to fall over any second. "Why do you let him get like this! I just…I am so tired of taking care of him every damn time-And Mariku too! Why do you invite him when he just ends up the same way every time? At least if Malik were here, he would've taken care of him so I wouldn't-no, you know what?" Seto stopped, something dawning in his head. He jus remembered; Bakura wasn't here alone, he had come with someone…

"Well you can't expect us to babysit him Seto, he's fucking 19! Besides, it's funny to let him get like this! Just let him take care of himself and he'd be alright!"

"Yeah! And you know what happened the last time you two said that? He ended up in the hospital, almost dead. That is it, this is his little bitch's problem. I am too old to play fucking dad anymore! Come on Bakura!" Seto grabbed the male's shoulder roughly, but it was too late.

"I just…it's so hot…Ryou…" Bakura whispered his last words before everything went dark. Why…did he let himself get like this? Seto would never understand. He looked to the other two expectantly who sighed and helped him pick Bakura up, just like always.

-

Upon entering the house, Katsuya shouted to everyone to get the hell out of the way as they hurried into a downstairs bedroom, kicking people out to lay Bakura down on the bed.

"Shit he gets heavier every time, I swear," Otogi uttered, glancing to the honey haired male hazedly.

"I know what you mean-maybe it's just cuz Malik hasn't been here to help. And it is always easier when Mariku actually helps too ."

Seto peered to Katsuya, eyeing the other murderously. "And when is the last time you remember him actually not passing out _before_ Bakura? He's useless! He is always either asleep somewhere or screwing someone up in his bedroom! And Malik-"

Where is that kid anyways? I know I called him!" Katsuya countered, looking to the blacked out Bakura for a moment.

"Probably sleeping with someone or else crying in misery-one of the two. Either way, go find Bakura's new little skank, I am fucking out of this hellhole." Seto glowered at the three before turning around to head for the door.

"Oh come on Seto, don't be such a wussy! Come on, have a drink!" Katsuya urged, grinning stupidly at the male, obviously getting drunker by the moment.

"Yeah Seto! Don't be so bitchy! You know Bakura will be okay-"

"No, I don't, but I really don't give a shit. I am too old for this crap any longer." Seto rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, the front door slamming only moments later.

'Drama queen,' Katsuya thought, almond eyes rolling. Katsuya sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Man, what is with him? I thought college would loosen him up but he's even more off a tightass than before! I always hated his guts but damn, talk about a buzz kill." Otogi snorted, sitting down as well, arms folded over his red hoody.

"Seriously. I wish I was Bakura, at least then we wouldn't be the ones stuck to take care. So, Bakura has a new boyfriend…? Why isn't he in here then? Where did he go?"

Katsuya attempted to remember Bakura's entrance. Now that he thought about it, a white-haired male had come in with him…

"OH! Ryou! Hey, let's go find him! I don't know why he didn't come drink with us in the first place! I think he's just shy or some shit. Whatever, he can have all the alone time he wants with Bakura now. Ugh, come on, Bakura's head is turning and he's making weird sounds. He's going to puke any moment, let's get Ryou before he explodes." Otogi shuttered and nodded, following Katsuya as the male stood, going out of the bedroom with him.

"Huh, and I remember the last time Bakura was this drunk a couple weeks ago, he was telling us how he was going to marry Malik."

"…No, actually I think that was Mariku, and Bakura was the one laughing, saying he'd rather marry Seto's little brother any day." Otogi blinked, but shrugged it off. "So…where is this kid anyway?"

-

And had the door never slammed and had a certain someone never stormed out, Ryou may have never found Bakura for quite some time. He had still been outside keeping to himself, just trying to stay out of Bakura's way, but then he heard a bit of yelling and thought a fight might be going on, so he felt a little worried and went inside to check on things. Within a couple of minutes, he was approached by Katsuya, who told him where Bakura was and Ryou, to say the least, was not pleased when he saw the state Bakura was in.

Bakura was throwing up all over the edge of the bed, whitened knuckles gripping the blankets. His head was smack against the mattress but that was better than lying in his own puke. Having a little throw up in his hair was better than having it all over his body, which, sadly, had happened before. He sputtered, insides spewing out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Bakura…" Ryou murmured softly, sighing as he crawled onto the bed, sitting on his knees and resting a hand on Bakura's back. His nose burned from the scent of the vomit, but there was little he could do about it right now. He gently rubbed Bakura's back, trying hard to not breathe out of his nose. "You drank way too much…" he continued in a whisper, opposite hand reaching for Bakura's hair to make sure it didn't get heaved on. He didn't exactly have a hair band, but holding it was better than nothing at all.

Bakura opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was hacking again and liquid poured out, Ryou feeling more and more scared by the second. He'd never been around drinkers much and definitely had never experienced anyone get alcohol poisoning so he wasn't sure when it was an emergency and when it wasn't.

"F-…" Another gag. "U-uck…" Bakura was barely speaking, but that was a good enough sign. Ryou continued to massage his back, feeling guilty. To him, it felt like it was all his fault for not being there sooner. However, even if Ryou had been outside what could he really have said to make Bakura not drink so much?

"A-Are you alright…?"

"I'm puking my brains out, what do you think?" Bakura snapped breathlessly. Ryou bit his lip. He supposed that was a stupid question.

"S-Sorry…" Bakura gagged once more, heaving now some, trying to get all of it out. He couldn't even lift his head up though, it felt so heavy… But at least he was with Ryou now, and he was sure Ryou looked so good. He turned his head around to look up to the male with glazed eyes but didn't make it far until he was puking again.

"Shh, just get it all out," Ryou comforted, lying down beside Bakura. He chanced resting his head against Bakura's back, eyes closing. Even if Bakura was sick and incoherent, it was still better being with him than all alone and freezing outside. Though, he still couldn't quite get that stranger off his mind. Maybe he'd ask Bakura about him tomorrow. But as for tonight, what would they do? Would Bakura let him drive home? Would Bakura be able to even get to the car?

Another cough and Bakura closed his eyes again resting against the bed. It was a good thing he was drunk because he was sure if he wasn't, his stomach would kill him. Mm… now he just felt so tired though. Everything, he hoped, was out, and Ryou's hands were so warm on him. He could've been having this all night long, but he had to go and get wasted. He didn't understand himself; why did he always make the worst choices?

"Ryou…" he murmured, turning his head to the side. He tried to open his eyes to see the boy but couldn't. Ryou smiled slightly and nuzzled against the male. Even if it stunk…he didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I'm right here…"

"Mm…" Bakura wrapped a limb around Ryou before he fell into a deep sleep.

'I don't care about the smell. I'm just glad he's alright.' He smiled lightly and joined soon after, burying his nose in Bakura's shirt to avoid the stench of the room.

__

-

Thud.

Thud.

Holy shit!

Thud.

His head was absolutely pounding! This had to be a dream, oh god, he hoped it was a dream. His head seriously felt like his brain was exploding and pouring out of his nose. It was excruciating! And not only that but he felt so weird, as if he were fallling…

Into a big pot of never-ending fucking sickness. Oh, he felt so hungover. He was afraid to even open his eyes because the lightly would surely blind him, and not only that, but who knew where the hell he could be now? All it took was 45 minutes last night and he had forgotten where he was, who he was, and what he was doing. He must've blacked out cause he couldn't even pinpoint how he got to sleep…

If he hadn't just passed out cold in the yard again. But no…he felt warm and comfortable,. Obviously on a mattress or something of the sort, not to mention, he could feel someone's warm breath against his neck so he obviously wasn't alone…

Wait!

Oh _fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck_!

…Ryou.

And then he realized what a big mistake he had made by leaving the poor boy alone. Why was he always such an idiot and a bastard? Why couldn't he just be like most people who just drank enough to get a buzz and not give so much of a care, then go home a couple hours later when they were (mostly) okay and wake up the next morning feeling like a bushel of fucking flowers? Oh, he was the worst . He really…

He really liked Ryou. A lot. His stomach churned inside of him, and he felt a billion times sicker. Oh wasn't he just such a great fucking boyfriend? He had drank too much, probably said something very stupid to Ryou, and he'd found his way into bed with someone and now he was absolutely sure he just wanted to black out again right now, so he never had to see the huge mess he made.

But maybe there was a chance he had just fallen asleep next to one of his friends or something? It wasn't too likely though since whoever it was, his arms were wrapped around. Plus he and the other person had clothing on…

A groggy ember depth peeked out to find his shoulder hidden in white tresses that weren't his own. Which meant…

He was unbearably relived, for some reason He had even been to the point of panicking over cheating. What would he do if he had done that to Ryou? Would he have really been able to have lied to the boy? He didn't think so. He was a good liar but he didn't want to lie about something like that. Even then, would his pride have enabled him to beg Ryou to take him back? He wasn't so sure…

He wad sure he was probably a real dickhead the previous night nonetheless. He had to be, or how else could he have left his date alone all night in a house full of strangers? But somehow, they found their way back together and it was alright, wasn't it?

He then noticed something; besides his hair, the room didn't seem to smell at all. Had he not even tasted the bitterness of puke in his mouth or say that the ends of his hair were discolored, he wouldn't have even thought he had thrown up. Maybe he had made it to the bathroom? He frowned, doubting it. He wondered…

Shifting from Ryou, Bakura glanced down the side of the bed to see the light blue carpet only slightly stained in a tad of yellow. The rest was cleaned up…

And now he felt like a complete ass. Ryou had taken care of him, even when he had treated the boy like shit. Why did Ryou have to be so unreal? He lifted his hand to brush finger pads along Ryou's cheek. Why couldn't he just stay home with Ryou last night? Why did it bother him to think about it?

It wasn't even like he had fun last night and how he felt right now definitely made it not worth it. But still; he was just an idiot under everything and knew no better, or so he told himself. Alcohol had always been a way to escape and the way Ryou made him feel so uncomfortable last night, he couldn't help but freak out a little. He knew Ryou didn't mean it, but somewhere in his mind, it scared him to know that there was always the possibility that…

Ryou was falling in love with him. He got goosebumps just thinking about it, looking to the boy. Ugh; what would he do if…

His head hurt too much to think about it.

"Baku…ra?" a warm voice rang. Said person's eyes drifted downwards t ofind themselves looking into a pair of worried emerald ones.

"You…got really sick last night. Are you…okay…?" Ryou leant into Bakura's touch, eyes closing for a moment to enjoy the moment silently. It was refreshing to see Bakura alright. Last night Ryou wasn't so sure that Bakura really was going to be okay with how much he had been vomiting.

"Ugh, I feel…like hell." Bakura sighed, seeing the boy's eyes widen cautiously. "But yeah, I'm alright, as in this isn't shit I haven't been through before." Bakura's palm reached up to feel his cranium. His head seriously felt llike it was twice the size of his skull…

"You really know how to make a person want to drink," Ryou commented a bit sarcastically, quirking his lips. His hand crept to brush fingers gently through disheveled white locks, unconsciously trying to snuggle closer.

"Mm. Well it is nice, when you don't take it too far…" Bakura sighed, arm pulling Ryou closer. "So, why are you still here?" Ryou's eyes widened, a bit shocked at the question. Did Bakura not want him to be? He would never just leave the male behind, was that what the male had wanted him to do?

"I…didn't know I should be gone?" He replied, sounding a little hurt.

Bakura scoffed. "That's not what I meant! I just… I don't know. I didn't do or say anything to make you want to leave?" Bakura was stunned. Either he had just passed out before he even had the chance to see Ryou or he had done or said something mean and Ryou just didn't care, in which case, Ryou was a bit of a masochist..

"No…? I mean…I didn't even see you most of the time. I was outside. I'm sorry, I'm actually not sure what you did at all. Someone with black hair and Katsuya came to find me and brought me to you and by then, you were a bit passed out and throwing up," he said regretfully, eyes down casting.

"Oh." Bakura blinked, a bit baffled. Was that really all? He felt like he had to have done something a bazillion times worse to feel this horrid. Too bad he couldn't redo the night to make it worth it. Then again, how many days did he wake up feeling like this and regretting every moment? "Sounds like I had a pretty shitty night, then. Maybe I'm glad I don't remember it," Bakura joked, eyes rolling as he peered to Ryou, eyes slitting questionably when he he saw how Ryou seemed a little down. He wanted to ask why but even if he asked, Ryou probably wouldn't say. Besides, if he were honest with himself, he already knew why.

Ryou was sad because…he wasn't there to somehow have fixed things and made it so Bakura wouldn't have gotten so sick-as if he could've stopped anything. Also, the fact that…he had been left alone. Bakura's appendages etched over Ryou's cheek, catching the boy's attention, their eyes meeting. He didn't like being left alone, and Bakura didn't know how, but he could tell by just looking into Ryou's eyes which somehow, at this moment, were confirming everything he thought. The way Ryou was looking at him made him squeamish. It wasn't like he wanted to leave Ryou alone or anything but…

He did know it would happen, somewhere within him. He couldn't help himself; something about what Ryou had said last night had made him want to run and get the hell away from where he was. Goosebumps were spreading like wildfire on his arms as he leant in closer, pressing their lips together, somehow unable to stop himself. He felt a bit awful for Ryou, honestly. Here he was, kissing the boy, wreaking of vomit but…Ryou wasn't pushing away. He was clinging, attempting to get closer, wanting _more._ Bakura didn't understand. The way Ryou was making him feel was beginning to give him the scare the shit out of him and for once in his life, Bakura wasn't really sure how to take control of it. 'Why do I feel so fucking…_different_ when he looks at me like that?'

Ryou let out a soft murmur when Bakura pulled away, glazed eyes fluttering open, looking across to Bakura with unspoken need. 'What does he want? Why do I even fucking care? Oh hell, my head is aching and…maybe it is just the house that is making me think such irrational things. Yeah, yeah…I need to get us out of here and get him gone so I can just be alone. I can't fucking think…damn hangover. Tell me why I am already ready for my next drink? Ugh; I just…we have to get out and I need to get away so I can think-or at least keep my ass busy so I don't have to.' Yes, that was it! He'd go home, shower, brush his disgusting tasting mouth, and busy himself in computer crap for the rest of the day so he wouldn't even have to worry.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered, noses pressing together gently. This was _not _happening right now; it was not! Ryou looked so sexy right here, wanton and ready to give up everything. Why did he have to feel absolutely wretched? If he had just been well and his head hadn't felt like it had been pelted with a boulder…

God dammit, he wanted _sex._

Bakura tried to ignore his lower body and turned away from Ryou suddenly, pretending as if he hadn't heard Ryou's arousing plea at all. "Let's get out of here. It stinks like my insides and I need aspirin and if I don't get it very quickly, I think I am ready to go suicide off a damn bridge."

-

WOOH I AM DONE! And altogether, it only took me a month from start to end to finish. XD Actually it took about a week of really working hard but anyways. I like how it turned out! And omg; who is the mysterious blonde Ryou was talking to? Was it Britney Spears, was it Naruto?! AHHH WHO KNOWS WHO IT IS!

…Except for probably everyone since I don't think it's hard to figure out. XD No Narutocrossfics here. Anyways, please review and I hope you dug! I keep coming up witrh trouble on this story too because it takes me so long between chapters, I often forget what eye colors and cars and little insignificant things I assign characters with! Does anyone else do that? Gosh, I swear I spend half my time backtracking just to figure out what I have done with the characters!

But yeah, so I already started the next chapter(which is impressive for me) and since I have tons of free time now due to summer, hopefully it'll be out soon! Much love and I hope all vacations are going well!


	5. Always be around

Broken hearts parade! BLAH BLAHHH.

But yeah, so another chapter! I feel kinda dumb 'cuz I messed up last chapter by putting Malik's name where it shouldn't really have been. I am sooo clever! It's funny too since I never really correct my stories all too well except for that chapter. XD Guess I shouldn't get an editing job, after all. Haha.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy! 8DD

-

"You know honey, you really shouldn't neglect the broccoli. Besides, I made extra for you!"

Bakura was not amused. He frowned, eyeing the whitenette across from him. "Mom, I don't fucking _like _broccoli. I haven't liked it since ever. I tell you and dad that every damn time you force me to eat dinner with you-like tonight. Once again, so it goes through your heads: I DO NOT EAT NASTY PUBIC BROCOLLI!" Bakura's lips pouted as he stared down to the dish full of steamed greens and then to the two adults across the table from him.

This whole charade was just ridiculous! One would think at 19, their parents would let them do whatever they wanted. "Want to go sleep with some whores? Just don't bring them home, we can't afford that many cans of Lysol-and don't forget protection sweetie! We can't afford VD bills!"

But no. No, no_, no_. Once again, like every other night Bakura's parents felt like punishing him, he was stuck at home, forced to eat food he often hated-mostly because his mother forbid him to eat it as he liked it because his own ways of eating weren't healthy_. 'Oh honey, that sugar will go straight to your thighs!'_

Bakura had been at the same weight roughly for 4 years, and there was _still _no change.

__

'Oh all that salt, really 'Ku-Ku? Only a horse could need that much! Are you a horse? Really now…"

20 minutes in and Bakura was already being driven mad by his family. This was why he always either a; locked himself in his room or b; made sure to be as far away from home as possible. Somehow though, his luck had dwindled into thin air and here he was, stuck and doomed to his parent's annoying banter. God; he needed to hurry up and graduate so he could get the _hell _out!

The woman, Haruhi Nakashima, and her husband, Charles Nakashima, looked at each other and chuckled. "Well geez, someone is being awfully snappy today! Bakura, did you get enough sleep? Did you remember to get your breakfast this morning? You know how cranky you get when you don't eat in the morn-"

"MOM QUIT! I think not eating breakfast at 8 made me pissy, yes, but I am 18! I'm not even in a damn bad mood, alright? Jeez!" Bakura snapped back irritably, obviously more upset than he let on. But his mother knew, because mothers always do. It didn't matter though; sometimes he wished his mother was the type to just not give a flying fuck because that wasn't nearly as obnoxious.

"Bakura! You shouldn't snap at your mother! She went through such a hard time to cook you a nice meal! Lighten up young man! It's hardly ever that our family gets to eat together! These moments are few and far in between and…" His father went on, lecturing him as always. He paused to take a bite of the lasagna, swallowing before he started again. "You know she loves you so much to cook a meal especially for you!"

"Oh bullshit and you both know it!" Bakura snorted, arms folding as he eyed the two. "I don't like broccoli and I don't care for mom's lasagna either-that is _Diabound's _favorite, not mine." But as usual, they paid no mind to that fact. Because his mother had gone out on a limb and had actually _cooked_, he was supposed to grovel at her feet, even if the food was awful. Seriously; he might as well have been eating a cardboard box because this lasagna tasted like _nothing_.

His mother gasped as if it were some breaking news that he hated her cooking-really, who didn't? Even his dad had a hard time stomaching them. Lasagna was just a special exception; that, at least, his mother could make almost okay. "Ok Baky, you're so mean to your poor mother. I slaved all day to make you this dinner!" She claimed dramatically, feigning a sulk. "You know, if you don't like my cooking, maybe you shouldn't eat my food."

"…You fucking bribed me to! You said if I wasn't home, you wouldn't pay my car insurance this month!" Bakura made a fist at his side, looking like an angry child, having a hissy fit. "I wouldn't come if I wasn't forced."

"Oh, now, now!" Haruhi started. She sighed and set down her fork, smiling at her 'little boy' adoringly. "You know if we don't bribe you to do things, you won't! Just like your cousin's wedding! We had to buy you that new Game boy just to make you not drink there and make a fool out of yourself! Honestly, why can't you just love your parents like your brother does and do things out of the willingness of your heart?" His mother asked, as if heart broken, head bowing as long white bangs fell in front of her blue eyes. "You just don't love me and your poor old dad anymore, do you?"

Bakura rolled ember depths. These two were just ludicrous! He sighed, looking to his plate, really not hungry for any of this. He had, in fact, made sure to eat before he came home just so he wouldn't be desperate enough to take a bite-it was well worth it because 3 out of 4 times, his mother's food made him very ill.

"Babe, but I thought we paid Diabound's car payments for two months just to get him to go to the wedding," Her husband reminded her, hand lifting and finger stuck up in the air to prove his point.

Bakura's eyes widened with annoyance and he glared to his mother, absolutely stunned. No way in hell…

GODDAMMIT!

"Well," She started guiltily, twirling a curled hair strand. "I think we did but you know 'Ku-Ku, you're brother is busy with university and work and you know it's hard for him to take breaks! He can't not work or he wouldn't be able to pay his bills!"

Bakura was now seething. How the hell did he get sold for a damn Game boy but Diabound ended up with 61,890 yen's worth of car payments?! He slumped in his chair, glowering at the plate in front of him. Why did he always end up with the crappy side of the stick? Sometimes, he really couldn't stand the way he was treated compared to his brother. He always yelled and screamed to get his way but his idiotic brother always manipulated and charmed his way into his mom and dad's pockets, and unfortunately, it usually worked better. Bakura, of course, tried to do that time after time but all he'd ever get was…

__

Sigh. "Bakura, there's obviously something you want if you're smiling. Nothing good ever comes out of you being nice to little ol' me and your poor ol' mom."

His parents always managed to see through him, but never through Diabound. Then again, maybe they knew that if they gave Diabound the money, he would actually do what he said with it and Bakura was so impressionable, he'd just splurge on the next thing he saw which would only drive him into a bigger hole. He sighed and picked up his fork, swirling around in his lasagna, head rested on his palm. How did they always know…?

The two were talking and laughing, eating their dinner together, adoration in each other's eyes. And after so many years, how did they still love each other so much? His dad had grown overweight and let a beard grow out. His mom's face was beginning to sink in and wasn't as full as it had been. Wrinkles were beginning to appear on her forehead and around her eyes. In no way were they as young as they used to be but somehow, they stayed together-not without common marriage problems, of course, but…

After 25 years of marriage, they still had it. Bakura's nose crinkled. How could anyone on earth stand a person for that long and still actually want to screw them? He didn't understand. He was always bored after a month or two; how could he ever marry or stay with anyone longer than that? Malik was his longest relationship and it hadn't been anywhere near fairy-tale like-not that a stupid novel was even what he wanted but…

He wondered if there was something wrong with him. Was there just noone on earth he could tolerate? He was always short with everyone he knew and only seemed to have bad things to say unless he was trying to achieve something from someone.

And then, Ryou popped into his head and he stared blankly down. Why did his comment bug Bakura so much to the point of barely sleeping? He kept dwelling on it and hearing that amiable voice in his ear. What was wrong with him? Ever since he had come home and sent Ryou off Sunday morning, he had been in this odd sort-of trance, conflicts seeming to never end in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking and wondering…

What made Ryou so _different_ when compared to anyone else when he didn't stand out at _all?_

"Bakura, sweetheart, you've hardly touched your lasagna!" Bakura jumped in his seat. Over the week, he had been extremely fidgety and spaced out so much. Something was definitely wrong with him-maybe his body was still just trying to recuperate from the hangover on Sunday.

"Because…" he trailed off softly, peering down to it. He needed to get busy and try to get this stupid situation away from his brain. "I don't…like it." His words were said so softly, a very un-Bakura-like situation. Bakura's mom and dad looked at each other oddly.

"Honey, does it really bug you we paid for your brother's car payments a couple of times that much?" She asked worriedly. She knew sometimes she treated Bakura a little unfairly, but it wasn't because she loved her younger son any less. Bakura was her little boy, but at the same time, that little boy still couldn't help but act…'little' in comparison with Diabound. She wanted to help Bakura out more but she knew, right now, that if she spoiled Bakura too much, he'd never learn from it because he had always been that way.

When she had been younger, she used to clean Bakura's room for him because she was always so full of energy and never wanted her kids to have to be like her. When she was a child, her parents made her do absolutely everything possible, and she always had so many responsibilities with little to no payback. Diabound had always been a little more considerate than Bakura and always found fun in cleaning and helping around the house, and the more he did so, the better his allowance got. But Bakura…

He _hated_ cleaning and he wouldn't do it, and even when he did clean, he was mad because his allowance was less than Diabound's-but he never understood the reason why. She wouldn't pay her son for doing half the work of the other, the same way she wouldn't for Diabound, if he had been in the same position. Which was why, for something like bribing her kids to go to a wedding of family they disliked, when Diabound asked for car payments, it was only half-because she bribed him to come to the wedding. The other half was he asked for it _because _ he actually needed the help when he had low hours for a few weeks but Bakura, on the other hand…

Only asked for things he wanted, but never things he actually needed. She would've explained this all to Bakura, but she knew he still wouldn't understand. She sighed, taking a bite of her lasagna. Work and school were starting to toughen Bakura up, but sometimes she worried about him. Would he always be the loud-mouthed, trouble maker from high school who was a tad selfish in his needs or would anything ever be able to change him?

"No, it's not the stupid car payments," he muttered, frowning at his plate. "I'm just…tired. Anyways, I need to get back to work. I have one more house call to make tonight before I can be done for the day." Bakura stood and grabbed his plate, heading for the kitchen.

Bakura's father frowned, chubby hand moving to set itself atop one of his wife's. "You don't think he's back on…do you?" Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"I doubt it. It never made him quiet. Quiet is not even a word in Bakura's dictionary. Diabound did mention something about Bakura dating someone new so maybe that's it?" Charles shrugged.

"Maybe. Geez, if whoever it is can make our boy be silent for more than two minutes at a time, he must be a miracle worker." They both looked to each other and laughed.

-

After making the house call, Bakura had been a little stressed out and went out to a 7-11 to buy an energy drink. Sometimes his field of work really pissed him off, but not in the same way as people. He loved computers and their software and hardware problems because it was something in his life he could easily fix. He'd always been into electronics and the way they worked, and when he had been a child and the family had gotten their first computer, he was very interested in it-so interested, in fact, he attempted to take it apart himself just to see the insides.

His parents had been a bit miffed at first because they had to shell out a couple hundred dollars to get their brand new computer fixed but they knew their son had always been interested in how things worked, so they got him a couple of books to read on it, hoping that would keep Bakura away from their electronics-or at least, maybe the next time Bakura did something like that, then they could yell at him to fix it himself.

But still, computers…they didn't have anything hidden to them. What they had was all there, and if you couldn't fix it with the proper tools, it probably couldn't be fixed at all. All computers were, to Bakura, were parts, and as long as they were all there and undamaged, the pieces could go back together with ease. Not to mention, it was good pay and working independently, he could charge as he pleased and, though most would think he would cheat out people, at entry-level, he actually kept himself fair priced. Of course, when he actually had his degree, he would sell himself out and maybe start up his own little business with a few workers but…for now, he made a good deal of money to live off of.

As soon as college was over, he'd definitely move out quickly, because if he worked full-time, he would be able to in a snap. Right now though, home was where he was to stay for another year and a half, unfortunately.

He opened the glass door and stepped inside, a bell jingling as he entered. He was a bit exhausted-not only from working, but from the week in general. He hated when he didn't sleep because it made his personality all that much more edgy. Maybe if he didn't sleep again tonight, he'd shut off his cell tomorrow after classes, drink a few beers and hopefully pass out until the next morning. That would definitely shut his brain up for a while.

Scanning the rows of brightly colored cans, he picked one of his favorites, Rockstar, and headed up to the counter to pay. It was then, his pocket began to vibrate, just as he was about to pull out his wallet. He took out his phone and gazed to the number calling.

__

'Karim, Mariku'.

Bakura's eyes lowered. What did that drunk want? He flipped open the phone and held it to his shoulder with his head while his hands fished out enough yen for his drink.

"What do you want?" he droned, eyes gazing to the person who was working the cash register. A rather plain Japanese woman, in her mid thirties. She smiled at him and returned his change.

"What do _you mean?_ What do I want? Bakura, when has your best friend of all time ever asked _anything of you?_" Bakura rolled his eyes. He was already getting irate and it had only been five seconds.

"Thanks for coming in and have a nice day!" The woman smiled and Bakura gave a nod before taking his drink and exiting out of the store.

"Are you at the whore house this early in the night already?" The male at the other end of the phone gasped. "Bakura, I thought you'd at least wait until you tried a little to get into someone's pants! You must be _very_ lonely with Malik all gone and noone to fuck 24-7!"

"Shut the hell up." Bakura took out his keys and pressed the unlock button, walking to his car in the front row of the parking lot.

"Oh-ho-ho! So little to say back! Your new boy must have you _exhausted._ But I can see, since you're so in-"

"Don't even fucking say it!" Bakura hollered, fist curling around his drink. "It isn't Ryou, dammit. I am just _tired."_

"Well, don't get ready to curl up with teddy right yet." Bakura raised a silvery brow as he opened the car door and lowered himself inside.

"And why not…?"

"Because, don't you remember?" Bakura's mind was blank.

"No."

"Ooh" Bakura just knew the male was grinning to himself on the other end of the phone. He was a bit frightened; what had Mariku planned that he had forgotten?

"Tell me or it's already a _hell no._" He cracked open his can and took a swig, liquid rushing down his throat.

"Well," Mariku started. "It's that double date with thos-"

"No, you idiot! No way am I going on a double date. Are you stupid, or something? I _have _a boyfriend!" Bakura hissed, glaring at himself in his mirror. What on earth was Mariku thinking, promising him to someone on a date when he was already dating Ryou? If there was one thing Bakura did _not _do, it was cheating.

Mariku sighed, "See, I was afraid you would say that, but you see, we _both _promised."

Bakura's lips pursed. "No, -you- promised because I would never say anything that stupid to anyon-"

"Oh, but you forget Bakura, when you are drunk, you are not that intelligent."

"Just _tell _me why the hell you're even bothering with this conversation already!" If Bakura wasn't irritated before, he sure was now. He was -not- going on a double date and he knew he hadn't promised himself that easily.

…_Had he?_

"Well, _boo-boo_, you see…Don't you remember a month and a half ago, at that beach house we all went up to?" Bakura snorted, remembering that weekend.

"How could I forget? Malik was so drunk, he got naked and attempted to swim to the other side of the ocean on that floating donut toy."

"Yeah, well, do you remember who's beach house that was?"

Bakura's eyes widened. _Oh crap._ He had forgotten -all- about… "No fucking way."

"_Yes way._ It's Weevil's but the only way he said we could use it was if you went out on a date with Mana."

What the hell! Why did he set me up for a date with a girl?!"

"Because," Mariku said with a yawn. "She is a very cute girl who just happens to have been in love with you since the day she saw you." Bakura was fuming. Not only was Mana not bad for a girl, she was also a little bit psychotic. She wasn't the worst but…

It just didn't feel right. A date was a date, regardless of how he worded it. How could he tell Ryou he promised it…?

He _couldn't _do it. He wasn't going to lie to Ryou, that was just idiotic.

"And if you _don't _do it, he found pictures of you and me _both_ taking hits…somehow. You don't want your parents sending you _back_, do you?" Bakura sighed. There was no choice. Not only would his parents be mad if they knew, he would risk losing Ryou, and seeing his brother looking at him like _that_ again.

"Fine, I'll fucking do it. But if I am going with Mana, who the hell are you going with?"

Mariku was grinning again, he just _knew it_. "Vivian, and don't forget the condition was you had to _kiss_ her."

…Fuck.

-

It had been 6:45 when Bakura had been at 7-11 but now it was rolling on 7:45 and he was sitting at a Chinese restaurant, head in his palm. The girls were supposed to have been there 15 minutes ago, but as usual, girls were girls and they were always late-which was beginning to piss Bakura off because he did NOT want to be here in the least. Why was he even tolerating this in the first place? Dammit; he knew he should've taken that moron, Atemu's advice last time he told him to never let himself be pictured doing anything stupid--but that hadn't worked out so well, had it? Or else he wouldn't have ended up suspended from high school for having pictures up on the internet at 16, drinking. God, he couldn't stand that tri-colored haired _freak._

"I can't believe I am doing this," Bakura sulked, sinking further into his booth. He eyed his Rum & Coke dangerously. If he hadn't driven here, he would've just drank enough of these to make him forget what he was doing. And he actually had to put his lips on hers. Wasn't that betrayal? He was so annoyed; Ryou was probably sitting at home alone, thinking about him, wondering why he hadn't returned his call from the day before. He was probably waiting there, hoping he would call…

Why was he here? Was his image really more important then…

He was getting a headache. Once again, Ryou was finding a way to squirm into his thoughts. He wished the other two would just get here so he could go home.

Ryou…

He felt like…seeing his face.

"Why boo-boo?" Malik feigned a pout, eyes holding a speckle of regalement. "Are you depressed 'cuz you have to kiss someone besides your Pwincess Wy-Wy?" Bakura's eyes lowered and he grabbed his glass, taking a large drink. It wasn't very good, as no alcohol ever truly was, but it didn't matter. He -needed- it.

"Shut up, before that big ass head of yours combusts from all the moronic thoughts you punish it with." Bakura smirked slightly, taking another gulp.

"Ahh, so you finally have something to say back, do you, hmm?" Mariku grinned. "And here, I thought you were too busy weeping about having to kiss someone else. You know, Bakura, most people who are in love would be mad about this-but not you! You don't even care, do you?" Mariku chuckled. "If Ryou ever found out you kissed someone else, he'd probably cry his eyes out, wouldn't he?"

"I don't fucking care!" He hollered, making Mariku only laugh harder.

"Oh, but don't you? Usually, you wouldn't even have a second thought. Mana is attractive and she likes you enough to the point where she'd probably sleep with you if you coaxed her. If you drank about five more of those, you could almost ignore the fact she's dickless." Bakura chortled, trying to retain himself from getting any angrier.

"No, I just don't want to be on a date with someone I don't even fucking like and I don't care about. Screw Ryou, this has -nothing- to do with him!" Mariku's eyes met Bakura's, and he could tell, the male was absolutely bugged to the core by this. Sure, Bakura pretended but…

Bakura's only downfall was, when he let other people get close, they could -see- exactly what he didn't want them to. Mariku was no idiot, he knew, oh, _he knew_… But he stopped right then. If he egged Bakura on anymore, he'd likely go off the edge and end up punching Mariku in the face, which wouldn't be good for either of them. They'd end up in a fight, with a big toll when they got the bill from all the ugly shit in the restaurant they'd have broken, and the girls would neither get a kiss, nor date, because Bakura would probably be cruel enough to cuss them out for no reason, blaming everything on them, instead of himself, who made the bargain in the first place.

Besides, he saw the two girls enter into the door, and immediately reached his arm up and waved. Bakura looked back as well, seeing the two. He rolled his eyes and scooted in to the wall, spiting himself as he stared at his glass. "Oh quit, Bakura. An hour and we can go home and get this shit over with."

Bakura gave a small murmur that he heard and continued to eye the glass in front of him. Did everyone really think he was that careless when it came to his relationships that he'd just go and cheat on someone, just to be able to stay in a damn beach house for a weekend? Thinking back to the weekend up to now, was this worth it? The weekend was fun, but it didn't take him long to lose Malik after that. Besides, for them going, Bakura also had to fix Weevil's computer for free of charge, which was bad enough, since he had always hated that little shit, anyway, Now there was this…

Did he really come off as that horrible of a boyfriend?

He felt the seat sink down and turned to see Mana sitting there, lemony blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, wearing a pair of body hugging jeans and a dark blue Abecrombie hoody with white writing that matched her hand bag. Bakura mentally threw up. He did -not- want to be here, or buy dinner for this chick he barely even knew.

"Hi Bakura! Long time no see!" She chimed, smiling happily at him. He nodded to her, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, whatever." She blinked, looking a bit confused as a brow raised.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing," He ground out bitterly. "Hurry up and pick out what you want." He turned away from her to look to Mariku and Vivian. She, like Mana, was also well matched, wearing a mini jean skirt, black leggings, and a black tank top beneath a white graphic hoody with skills everywhere. Her chest was revealed quite shamelessly, tank top hanging low. She, like Mana, was pretty enough, only her features were a tad stronger, and her hair many shades darker. She was also a good two years older, as well. As far as Bakura knew, Mana was only 15. He supposed he could've asked to make conversation, but that would mean he cared and he really didn't.

"Uhm, okay…" she said softly, sounding as if she were hurt. 'Good, serves her right for making her dumb brother come up with this shit.' But then, he felt his side elbowed and he became increasingly irritated. He peered to Mana, who was grinning behind her menu. Oh hell…

Why did she have to be a girl? If it was any guy who did that, Bakura would've smacked him in no time.

"Skank," he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear. She turned to glare at him. He snorted and looked on to Mariku, who, like usual, was in his own little world, laughing with Veronica. Unfortunately, he had been born with the gift of being able to converse with anyone-even if he didn't like them, or was bribed to be near them. Bakura, on the other hand…

Well, he wasn't doing so well for this date. Fuck if he was really gonna kiss this bitch. She kicked his foot and he kicked hers back-not hard of course (though he wanted to).

Mariku raised an eyebrow and looked to the two, Bakura glaring at Mana and Mana laughing. They were an interesting pair, and had not changed since their first meeting, a year back. Mana was still a brat and didn't accept that Bakura didn't like her then, either.

"So Bakura we should share a plate of food, that would just be romantic, don't you think?!" Bakura shrugged, turning his head away from her.

"Whatever. " 'At least if we do it that way, it saves me money.' Not to mention, he wasn't hungry anyways from his earlier food and wannabe-food thanks to his mom.

"Of course, I get to pick!" Bakura didn't care. He just wanted to get whatever she wanted so he could hurry up and get the hell out of here.

"So Bakura, I heard from around you're seeing someone new?" Vivan questioned, very interested .

Mana gasped, peering to Vivan. "Oh!? You mean people are already talking about Bakura and I?! Oh my gosh, people just can't keep their mouths shut any more can they?" Mana laughed, leaning her head against Bakura's arm. He immediately butted her off, attempting to scoot further away. 'Damn wall…' Mana pouted up at him. "Well, it doesn't matter, Bakura and I could get through anything!"

"Dear Mana, I didn't mean you, numbskull!" Vivian snorted, leaning forward to the blue eyed girl.

She gasped, turning to Bakura. "Is this so?!" Mariku's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly, wanting Bakura to get his signal. Mana couldn't know; if she knew, she would ask her brother who would be pissed his sister was upset, and then the next thing you know, Bakura toking it up would be all over Myspace and in Bakura's mailbox and Bakura would be right back where he started, only few months before.

"What does it matter to you?" Bakura chided, arms folding.

"Well…" She elbowed him again. "because if you were dating someone, then I would be mad! You're supposed to be on this date with me, and be ONLY mine!" She giggled, hugging at him again. Bakura growled, attempting to push her off.

"I am certainly NOT yours, that is for sure." And he was getting about fed up with all this clinging business. She shouldn't be touching him at all. He didn't want her grubby hands all over him. '_God, can't this shit be over soon?_'

"So Bakura, are you? Are you?" Mariku mouthed 'no' to him but Bakura was so ireful, he was about to just say 'yes' to get this bull over with. However, he knew if he did that, he would be making a very stupid move.

"Hnn." He wouldn't lie, he decided. He just wouldn't say anything, that way he wasn't necessarily lying.

"I didn't think so!" Mana giggled again, grabbing Bakura's arm and nuzzling against it. He rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall of the restaurant. 'What fucking ever… Just tolerate it and then you can go home and shower, and get her stench off of you.'

Just then a young male Bakura's age walked up, holding a small note pad. "Hello! How are you folks doing tonight?"

Mariku looked to Vivian mischievously, making the girl laugh. "Oh, we're quite _well_. Just having a double date here," he said, mostly just to bring more attention to Bakura, who he noticed, seemed to be melting further into his sink. He threw Mana off his arm once again and gritted his teeth.

""Oh-ho, I see! So what is it going to be?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"Oh, Bakura-darling and I will have the Number 1 dinner, please!" The waiter gave them a questioning glance but nodded, writing it down.

"…And another rum-shit, actually, make that rum & coke and a shot of whiskey, please," Bakura ground out. Hell, being buzzed on the way home and swerving a little had to be better than dealing with the girl next to him like this.

The waiter wrote down what Bakura wanted and continued with Vivian and Mariku. Once the waiter walked off, Mana sulked, eyeing her date accusingly. "Bakura! You shouldn't drink so much. You know it's bad for your health."

"Funny," he hissed, "Because I heard that telling me alcohol is bad for me is bad for _your_ health." Mariku choked on his water and he gave Mana an apologetic look, who just sat and pouted.

"Oh, Mana, don't be upset. You'll have to forgive him. This is the week mother flow came for a visit for him." Mana 'hmphed', turning away from Bakura.

"It sure seems like it." Bakura's head was starting to hurt again. God, he wanted out. He didn't know how much more of this he could even take…

"Mm Bakura, so what are you and I going to do alone after this, huh?" Mana urged, fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Absolutely nothing. I am going home and going to bed and only god knows what the hell will happen to you."

She opened her mouth and scoffed. "Bakura! How can you be so cruel to your girlfrie-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, DAMN!" He was livid, he couldn't take it anymore. This girl was seriously bugging the hell out of him and there was no way he was going to lay even a finger on her. Screw it all; if messing up with Ryou meant it would be over this mondo-eyed annoyance, he'd rather take Ryou finding out he smoked before. All three stopped what they were doing and eyed him, baffled. Mariku smacked his forehead. This was -not- going well.

"Yes, yes you are!" She snapped back. "My brother told me you liked me back and that is why I am her-"

"Well you know what, you idiot? Your brother lied to you! I -have- a boyfriend and I'm only here because he bribed me to be! So you know what? Get the hell out of my way, now!" And her lips quivered. She stood and did just that, not saying a word. He snorted and practically jumped from the bench.

"Fuck this, I am _out_ of here."

-

He had stormed out to his car and was now sitting inside. He was too mad to even -drive-, dammit! He wasn't sure why this was making him so mad since he knew Mana was like that but ugh; he couldn't -stand- it. He didn't want to hang on anyone else or have anyone else do that to him except…

"Ryou…" he said to noone, peering into his rearview mirror. This was stupid. Why was he so upset over this? He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he had done the wrong thing but he couldn't -help- it. Just thinking about kissing her made Bakura so angry he could've punched in a window.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, eyes looking up to the car roof. It was then he heard a hand knocking on his door. He turned his head to the side and saw Mana standing there, looking defeated. He snorted and motioned to her to come in, though he wasn't sure why. She nodded and walked to the other side of the car, opening the passenger door to step in.

"Bakura…?" she murmured, making him turn his head. She sighed fervently and her eyes looked to him sadly. "I didn't…I just…my brother said that you liked me so…"

"Hmph." What did she expect him to say?

"I know…I was acting stupid in there, but I just…I didn't want you to have to worry about my feelings for you." She laughed humorlessly and bowed her head down. "I mean, I've always liked you, you know?" And he had always known, and before, he had shamelessly flirted somewhat, because why shouldn't he have? At that point, he hadn't been with anyone so there had been no reason to care.

"Huh." He still stayed quiet, not even wanting to look at her.

"I…" She gulped, eyes peering to Bakura. She reached her hand over and placed it on his shoulder. She gave a small smile. "So…that is what I am worth to my brother, hmm? A date? And what did you get in return?"

"Actually…it was to fix his computer free, and then that as well." He turned to her nonchalantly. "We were able to have the beach house for a weekend without your guy's parents knowing and that is what he wanted in return."

She scoffed, arms folding over her chest. "Geez, good to know my brother doesn't sell himself cheap. You know…I didn't know you were with anyone, or I wouldn't have wanted this at all."

"Yeah," he replied shortly.

"I know you're mad but…whatever it is, we're even now, okay?" She beamed at the male and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch-what the hell was that for?!" He rubbed his bicep, glaring at the female. "When you apologize, you don't go and fucking sock someone!"

"Well duh! You're an idiot for even coming on a date when you're with someone-but I am sure you had your reasons and…I hope things go well with this new person!" She laughed and opened up her door moving to step out.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, turning on the ignition.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"What's it to you?" he ground back, staring at her as he changed into drive.

"Nothing. I just…wish you well! Bye Bakura!" She waved to him and slammed his door before she took off running to the restaurant.

Bakura blinked, eyes rolling. What the…

Why was everyone implying such weird things about Ryou? And about Ryou..

What was he doing right now, anyways? He couldn't help himself. Even know he knew he shouldn't, he was going to go over there-just for a minute. Besides, he still had that extra concert ticket for Saturday, anyway.

-

Pulling up into the parking lot, Bakura changed gears and turned off the ignition. It was now 9 and outside, everything was dark. A light rain was dwindling down, fall obviously taking it's toll on Domino City. As Bakura stepped outside of his car, he absentmindedly cursed himself for forgetting a sweater. He was still trying to get over the hot summer which had lead into mid October this year-but now, temperatures were dropping and it was time to forget about sun even existing for quite a few months.

His hands slid into his pockets, pressing his arms against his lithe frame as he walked to the building where Ryou lived. He could see Ryou's pale blue car parked in it's numbered spot. It was a good sign, meaning the boy was definitely home from work-or whatever it was he did all day. Bakura began his way up the white stairwell, ascending to the second floor.

'I wonder what Ryou does at this time of night anyways. Probably studying,' he mused, hand rising from a pocket. He began to lightly knock on the door, waiting for Ryou to come and answer. He waited a good minute before he realized noone was coming. Was Ryou really not here? But there was a light on in his window.

Bakura knocked again, louder this time. Was is possible Ryou was already asleep? Maybe he would try to call him. 'Or you could just go home and forget all about this. Why do you need to see him anyways?' He didn't really know the answers for himself. Just a few minutes… He didn't even want to see him for long.

He took out his cell phone and went into his saved numbers. His thumb pressed down a key until it came to Ryou's number. He pressed the phone button and it began to dial the number. His heart was beating a bit faster than usual, he noticed. Why…? After three rings, the phone picked up, and a sleepy voice rang from the other end.

"Hel-" He had to stop midsentence to yawn. "lo?" A small smirk found it's way onto Bakura's lips.

"You shouldn't leave a light on if you're at home and not answering the door, Ryou. It's just _so_ cruel and misleading."

A gasp rang out of the other person's mouth. "Bakura?! What? You came by? And I missed you? I'm so sorry!" the boy exclaimed, obviously feeling guilty for not answering when Bakura had taken time out of his 'busy' schedule to stop by.

Bakura chuckled, shrugging. "It's alright. But I had to leave something on your front porch, so if you could go outside and get it before it gets stolen, that'd be great. Anyway, I have to go, bye."

Ryou blinked at the sound of the other phone disconnecting. That was odd. Had Bakura been in that much of a hurry he couldn't even talk for more than a second? Ryou sighed, thinking of the male. He knew it was stupid but he _missed _him, though it had only been three days since he had seen him last. As soon as they had gotten to Bakura's house early Sunday morning. Bakura said he was probably just going to have to work all day and it hadn't seemed like he wanted Ryou around so he took the hint and just went home.

He had tried to call Bakura only a day ago, but the male hadn't picked up or called back. Diabound had told Ryou that was the time Bakura was usually done with work and school for the day. Bakura hadn't answered, but had it just been because he didn't want to talk? With the way things ended Sunday, Ryou felt like that could've been the reason.

He rolled onto his side from his place on his bed. Sitting up, he pushed his maroon comforter from his body. His eyes winced; his room was so bright. He had been studying and just decided to lay down for five minutes but his tiredness had gotten the better of him and he had fallen right asleep. He felt a bit better now, two hours later. But anyway, he was very curious as to what lay in front of his door.

Standing up, he stumbled his way to his bedroom door and creaked it open, stepping into the hall. When he got to the front door, he never expected the 'thing on his porch' to actually be…

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped and attached himself to the male, smiling happily. He nuzzled into the male's neck, hugging him harder than he really should've. Bakura chuckled, feeling better suddenly then he had all day. He wrapped his arms around the skinny male and pulled him flush up against his chest. He immediately kissed the boy forcefully, overwhelmed by the feeling that ran throughout him. For some reason, having Ryou so close again was like a breath of fresh air…

"So, you seem a bit pissed off to see me Ryou. Is something wrong?" he joked, grinning as he pulled back from the boy a bit, hands sitting at Ryou's hips. Ryou smiled warmly, eyes shining.

"Shush…Uhm. I'm sorry if I surprised you-I just didn't expect to see you here. But we should go inside! You must be cold!" Bakura nodded, leading Ryou into his apartment backwards, shutting the door with his foot.

"Yeah, it's fucking cold as hell out there. So what are you doing sleeping this early anyway? Don't you have hobbies or anything lazy?" Ryou laughed, fingers kneading into Bakura's shirt fabric.

"I do but…I was studying and I was just so tired. I haven't been sleeping that well this week so…" 'Mostly because I can't get you off my mind.'

Bakura nodded, eyes lowering to meet Ryou's. "I see. Mm, maybe it's because you're just too frightened to sleep alone without -me-?" He grinned valiantly, a hand setting itself on Ryou's backside. Ryou's cheeks warmed at the contact, not having expected Bakura to do something like that.

"Well…"Ryou was having a hard time finding the right words. Yes, he wasn't scared, but… Bakura not being around did make it hard for him, mostly because he just worried and worried.

"Well?" Bakura gulped. For some reason, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the real answer, mostly because the way Ryou paused made it seem like it really was his fault. With the way he was the last few days, he wasn't sure he could handle any sort of serious talk. "You know, you never did actually give me much of a tour," he said, changing the subject.

"I didn't! Well, I mean… there isn't much to the apartment." He attempted to step away from Bakura's arms but laughed when the male refused to lessen his grip. "I can't show you anything if you don't let me go."

"How about…" Bakura paused, leaning in to kiss Ryou's lips. "You just show me to the bedroom?" He smirked amorously, making Ryou's cheeks burn.

He knew Bakura probably didn't mean it like he sounded but… It still sent a shiver running throughout Ryou's spine. "Well, you still have to let me go," he attempted to explain, biting his lower lip. His heart was beating so fast. He looked up to Bakura's face, scanning the male's features. He was so handsome. Why was he here, wasting his time with Ryou who was so plain in comparison?

Bakura noticed Ryou's staring, and he lent down to his ear. His nose pushed white strands out of the way, and he pressed a fluttery kiss to Ryou's earlobe. "Something you see to your liking?"

"What…?" he said confusedly, pretending to not know what Bakura was talking about. There he went, staring again and Bakura had caught him. Did he think it was weird that he found him so attractive? Bakura finally let him go, pleased with himself for flustering the boy for now. "A-Anyways," Ryou cleared his throat. "So, the bedroom is this way." He hid his face from Bakura, padding back down the hall. He passed a door, and then went into the next one. His bedroom was very neat, unlike Bakura's. His bed was queen sized and took up most of the room. His bedding was simple and dark maroon, just like his curtains. He had a TV in front of his bed on a stand, and a night stand and dresser to the bed's left side. Other than that, there was a desk where Ryou's laptop sat, and a closet with sliding glass doors which was closed.

It was, to no surprise, just as Bakura had pictured; practical, neat, and a little boring. He looked around before jumping onto Ryou's bed, which was extremely comfortable. His bedding was a bit messy, showing that Ryou had just arisen from it. Bakura pushed aside a book and rested his head against the pillow, turning on his side to see Ryou standing there. He grinned when he noticed exactly -what- Ryou was wearing. Certainly a far cry from tight jeans and Hollister tees. "Nice…turtleneck? I think my grandfather has the same one."

"Wh-…" Ryou gasped. He looked down and remembered exactly -what- he was wearing. It had been cold when he had come home and since he was usually alone anyway, he didn't put much thought into his lounge wear. Other than the olive green turtleneck, he sported two colored socks, and bright orange baggy sweatpants that he couldn't remember the exact date of acquiring. Maybe they were his dad's from long ago, but that didn't matter-it was he who was wearing them and they were a bit warn in color, meaning he had obviously been wearing them for quite some time. But they were so comfortable! …And besides that, he couldn't defend himself with much else. "Well, err, I was cold…"

"So you had to go in search of your favorite turtleneck? Understandable," Bakura chided, snorting. Ryou looked a tad like a homeless person, but he had to admit, even if he did look like he was thrown up, he still managed to…

How could anyone dressed like that still make Bakura _horny_? It didn't make sense.

"I…" Well, he couldn't think of anything to say. He sighed and fell to sit at the bed's edge in defeat. "I look stupid, I know, but it's not like I expected company!" Ryou pleaded, arms folding over himself unconfidently. Maybe, from now on, he needed to dress a little bit…better when he was at home alone.

Bakura laughed, kicking his shoes off to the edge of the bed. "It's still the fact that you own it that makes you dorky. So, where exactly do you find sweatpants those bright? I've looked all over but I guess I just seem to miss them every time!" Ryou was blushing so hard. It was adorable how mortified he was having Bakura see him like this.

"I…shut up," he muttered, turning over his shoulder to glare at the male. "You don't look that great yourself!" Okay, so he was lying now. Bakura was dressed in dark blue jeans and a well fitted long-sleeved shirt. How could he look bad in that? All his clothes complemented his insanely hot figure and Ryou's, well…

Probably made him out to look like a mental ward patient. Sigh. He gave up. He sulked and fell back to his bed, turning on his side to face Bakura, who only watched him, grinning knowingly.

"You're not much of a arguer, are you?"

"No. Not when I know you're right." He pouted, hands shifting underneath his cheek.

"Mm.." Bakura scooted closer, arm draping around Ryou's middle. "Just because your clothing is odd doesn't mean you don't make it look sexy." He smirked and kissed Ryou's mouth. "I've never seen a turtleneck look good on anyone."

Ryou snorted. "You don't have to lie. I know you think it's hideous…" He tilted his head downward, arms coming out to wrap themselves around his boyfriend.

"Yes, they are but…you still make it cute, so I tolerate it." Ryou smiled slightly, eyes meeting Bakura's.

"Really?…" His eyes lit up tremendously, so much, it surprised Bakura. Did he really care that much about what Bakura thought? Maybe he should've told Ryou he preferred lacey underwear and a collar…

"Mm; _really._" His hand treaded beneath Ryou's shirt, pale fingers dusting against silky skin. Ryou accepted the touch and nuzzled closer, letting Bakura have his way with his back. It was unbelievable how smooth Ryou's skin could be. It felt so much softer than anything he could ever remember touching. Ryou's eyes closed and he let out a soft, happy murmur, obviously enjoying the treatment.

"'Okay," Ryou replied gently, pleased with the answer. He went quiet after that, taking in the feeling of being held so close. Even if Bakura didn't think he looked good right now, and he was lying… Being so close to him like this, able to have Bakura's hands rubbing his back; he was practically melting into the other's arms. If he could've had that treatment every night, he wasn't sure he'd ever have trouble sleeping again. It was unusual to him to be so intimate and able to give himself up so easily but Bakura made him feel…

Well, what was the feeling? It felt _right_ and it made Ryou not give a damn about the fact that Bakura had never called him back or messaged. He was here and he wasn't mad at him, and he was giving Ryou exactly what he'd always never thought he could get. '_Please, don't leave…'_

Bakura's fingers etched into Ryou's shoulder blades, running over every notch they could make out. Maybe it was his suddenly overwhelming tiredness or his unusual personality over the past couple of days, but either way, he felt so comfortable, he wasn't ready to go yet. He hadn't even planned to stay more than five minutes, yet here he was. Then again, Ryou's bed was very plush and nice to lay on and the temperature of the room was so cozy. Only one lamp was lit and it was dim, making the room perfect to rest in. Plus, Ryou… He looked so serene, fingers kneaded gently into Bakura's shirt. He just couldn't leave yet. He'd stay a couple more minutes, just two or three. Besides, Ryou looked to almost be asleep anyways.

"So, how was your day anyways? I…wanted to call you but I didn't want to bug you," Ryou admitted tiredly, eyes opening half-liddedly. "Know…you're busy."

Bakura smirked slightly, one hand stopping to raise to brush Ryou's bangs out of his eyes. "It sucked ass, honestly. This week has in entirety. I'm ready for the weekend; I've already dealt enough with idiot people for the week." He gave a roll of his eyes, making Ryou smile. "Just hopefully I sleep a bit tonight, or I swear I am going to slice off someone's nose tomorrow." Ryou laughed, coming closer to kiss Bakura's chin. He gave the male an apologetic look and rested his head within centimeters of Bakura's own.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cut off someone's nose though, 'Kura. I don't know if I can handle having a convict boyfriend. That might be too much for me to handle." Bakura grinned, a brow hitching.

"Like I'd be fuckin' dumb enough to get caught-but just for you, this one time, I'll try to hold back. Besides, if I didn't, you wouldn't be able to come with me to see Orange Range this weekend."

Ryou gasped, a grin spreading across his lips. "Really? You…want me to go with you?"

"If you don't go, I'd be pissed." He kissed Ryou's nose, amused at the response the boy.

"I'd love to come! What time? What day? Oh-" He looked to Bakura, worry spreading across his face. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back for the ticket or anything? I know they're probably expensive and I don't want-"

Bakura groaned, placing his hand atop Ryou's mouth. "Oh shush; I'm taking you for free-unless, for some bizarre reason, you _like _to pay for yourself when you go on a date. If you're that kind of freaky person, than I guess you can go ahead and cough up 6147 yen, if you're really feeling that damn independent." Ryou giggled, shaking his head.

"Oh, no! it's alright, it's just…it's really nice of you to invite me, uhm…" He looked at a loss for words, eyeing the male so adoringly. "Thank you so much! I love Orange Range and the last time they had a concert here, I couldn't go because I didn't order tickets fast enough." He laughed, suddenly toppling over Bakura, hugging him tightly, eyes closing. "You're the best!"

Bakura laughed, very shocked by what a simple free concert arose from Ryou. He was _the best? _ Weirdly, Ryou being so happy over the ticket did make him feel…a bit proud. But why would he be proud when anyone would've been happy to be taken to a free concert? But it had been by chance that Ryou was actually an Orange Range fan and really, the ticket had been meant originally for Malik…

And what had Malik done when Bakura had bought the tickets? Well, actually, now that he thought of it; Malik had to practically yell at him to pay for his, because Bakura liked to be cheap when it came to their nights out. In fact, hadn't he only bought it for Malik because Malik had bitched and complained about all the times he had bought Bakura alcohol, food, and etc.? He still didn't understand how that was his fault; half the time, he didn't even _ask_ for what Malik gave him. Weren't gifts supposed to be out of _kindness_ or some shit? Apparently not to Malik; when he bought Bakura things, it meant he was supposed to get twice as much back. Some saint Malik was.

Still…somehow, it felt nice to know that Ryou was actually thankful for the ticket. "Keep the praise coming, I need a few more phrases like that before I take you for _sure_." Ryou laughed and lifted himself up so he was able to see Bakura.

"Just tell me what you want to hear and it's done."

"Hmm." Bakura lifted an arm from Ryou drumming fingers over his chin thoughtfully. "How about, 'oh Bakura! You're god's answer to sexy!' or 'Oh Bakura, that makes me want to take my clothes off for you!' Something to that extent would be preferred." He grinned devilishly, amused at the tinge creeping over Ryou's cheeks.

"Not fair… but fine." Ryou sighed, scooting himself up to sprawl out across Bakura, resting his head against Bakura's neck. "You're…sexy and…just thinking about being so close to you at the concert makes me all hot and bothered," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against Bakura's throat. "Better?"

Bakura chuckled, giving a soft nod. "Much better. Talk to me like that all the time and you might get a lot more freebies than just that," he suggested, appendages sneaking along the small of Ryou's back. He began to massage again, making Ryou sigh.

"If I said too much, I don't think you'd be able to hold yourself back." Bakura chuckled lowly.

"You know me too well. No; I'd hold back. It's too soon to get you all now. It's more fun to make you wait to where you're on your knees _begging _for it."

Ryou murmured softly, kissing against Bakura's throat. "I hope I don't get that desperate," he said absentmindedly, arms curling lazily around Bakura's neck. Sure, he had thought about sex with the male but he didn't know what it would be like-and right now, he was a little too scared to ask or find out but…

If Bakura wanted it, truly…

He didn't know if he could just say "no". Did Bakura know that he had such horrible self control?

"Ahh, well they all do with me. Just wait until next week and you'll be unable to contain yourself." Sure Bakura was joking, but he really wasn't sure on why he was waiting for Ryou. He knew he could easily get sex from him, or someone else, but…

He was actually choosing not to. What was it about Ryou that made him actually want to wait until Ryou was comfortable? Ugh; he was getting so sick of these kinds of thoughts. It irked him to no avail; why was Ryou different when he shouldn't have been…?

"I…" Bakura blinked, gazing down absently to Ryou. Ryou nudged against Bakura, hold on him tightening a little. "I really…haven't done _much _before…"

Bakura smiled slightly, eyes closing in satisfaction. "I know." Maybe that was one thing that separated Ryou; he wasn't an STD-ridden germ pool. Bakura had known from the moment the two had met, the kid was probably a virgin. That didn't really phase Bakura much; it just meant starting from a clean slate, and that was usually better anyways.

"Oh…well," Ryou paused. What exactly was he trying to say? He wasn't sure, but he just had this overwhelming feeling. He didn't want to lead Bakura on or give him any wrong ideas. "I…do…want to. U-Uhm, I mean…" Crap; he was getting his words all twisted! How could he say what he wanted to say without getting his words wrong?

"Oh, so right now?" Bakura snickered, hands settling around Ryou's waist. "I didn't know you were that easy. Shit, I should've bought you a concert ticket sooner."

"What..? N-No! I just…uhm…" Ryou squeezed Bakura, burying his face in the male's neck. He was humiliated; why did he even have to _start? _He never could talk right when he was nervous about what he had to say.

Bakura continued to chuckle, unable to contain himself. He was having a ball! It was too entertaining how jumbled Ryou seemed to get over something trivial like sex. God, this had to be the first time Bakura actually dated someone who cared who they ended up in bed with. "You just…?"

"I just…" Ryou went quiet, head lifting. Bakura stopped laughing to look into the eyes that hovered over him. Ryou wore a serious expression, one Bakura hadn't seen as of yet. He seemed to really want to say something, yet he just couldn't get it out. Why was Ryou getting so worked up over sex? Either they did it or they didn't-or well, they better DO it or there was no way Bakura would be able to -stand- being with Ryou for way too long. It was just a killjoy to have a boyfriend who was cute as hell with the body of a model that refused to actually _let _one finger anywhere below his shoulder.

"You just…?" He questioned, hand raising to brush fingers over Ryou's cheek.

"I…" Ryou gazed downward, looking unsure of himself. "I want to…with _you _but…I'm…uhm. I just don't want you to think…I'm trying to save myself forever or anything like that. I really…" But before Ryou could go on, he was flipped onto his back, and his lips were caught by Bakura's passionately. He gave a soft moan as Bakura's tongue took over his mouth, exploring and tasting as it pleased. When their eyes opened, Bakura was staring down to Ryou with a foreign expression, one Ryou couldn't truly place. His breath was caught in his throat, and his arms were laced around Bakura's neck. Did Bakura think…he was stupid?

"Quit being so _fucking _delectable. I know what you mean and…I'm okay with it, alright?" Though he had no idea _why _he was alright with it. He shouldn't have been; why did he need to hold off?! He kissed Ryou's forehead gently, cupping his chin. Ryou smiled gently and nodded, staring up to the other. "Now quit saying suggestive things to get me riled up and let me cuddle the shit out of you a little more before I get going, alright?"

Ryou laughed and nodded, letting himself be rolled over to lay atop Bakura instead, head resting against his neck on a pillow. "You…really are the best," he breathed, eyes closing. Bakura was soon massaging again, Ryou relaxing more and more by the second. But was he really the best?

He had a creeping suspicion Ryou was way off.

"Shhh." He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Ryou's breathing, neck warmed from the sensation. He was so weary, he couldn't even pinpoint the exact moment Ryou fell asleep, or when he had either, but at that point, it didn't matter because…

When he had been there with Ryou, it had felt like the hangover from Sunday, irritating people, and even the 'date' he had just been on…

None of them existed; not in that apartment that night.

-

Bakura could hear something _purring._ That noise was right in his ear and it was very obnoxious. He groaned, being slightly awoken by it, and grit his teeth. Without opening his eyes, he used his hands, sending them in the direction of the noise, and patted until he found his fingers engulfed in fluffy hair. '_What the hell…?_'

He opened groggy eyes and found his hand atop a long-haired orange tabby cat, who was currently laying partially on his shoulder, having propped itself next to Ryou, who was still fast asleep atop him. Holy hell; when had he fallen asleep, exactly? The last thing he remembered doing was scratching Ryou's back and then all of a sudden…

__

Fuck.

What time was it, anyways? Lately, he seemed to be making a habit of waking up in unknown bedrooms.

Frowning, Bakura was more annoyed when he felt the cat shift positions to nuzzle against his ear. "Ugh, go away, I fucking hate cats," he hissed at the creature. The cat, however, didn't respond, and it was likely it didn't know or care that Bakura did not care for it or any of it's kind. It was warm in the bedroom, especially near the sleeping two, not to mention, if the cat played it's cards right, it could probably get petted and maybe even weasel in a feeding if it tried hard enough.

The cat simply purred harder, continuing to brush itself against Bakura.. He rolled his eyes and pushed the cat away, receiving a meow from the animal. "Stupid cat," he whispered, head lifting to gaze around the bedroom. He removed a hand from Ryou's back to reach carefully in his jeans pocket for his cell phone. Pulling the phone to his eyes, '2:24' flashed at him in black pixels. He sighed heavily and laid his head down, pondering for a moment on what he should do.

'I can't stay. I'm not even that tired anymore and it would be weird to wake up with him anyways. Besides, I could still get in a little more work on my paper if I leave right now, then sleep a couple hours.' He glanced down to Ryou, who was undisturbed still, a slight smile on his lips as he continued to sleep. But how could he move Ryou and wake him up? Wasn't that a little cruel…? He seemed to be sleeping so well, and he had been talking about how he hadn't slept too great for the past couple of days. He should just suck it up and stay a few more hours. Besides, if he was honest with himself, he knew he could probably fall asleep again.

But it was still odd to be here like this. Why had he even let himself fall asleep in the first place? That sickening sensation was rising in his stomach once again and he felt very uncomfortable suddenly. No, he should go. He couldn't stay, he just couldn't. He'd find a way to get Ryou off of him and get the hell out of his house.

But a part of him really didn't want to go…

But what point did he have to stay? Unable to answer the question, he made his decision. He, as gently as possible, started to set Ryou beside him on the mattress. It was a bit difficult because Ryou's arms were still around him, but if he just tried hard enough…

He set Ryou's hands at his sides, Ryou stirring to bring them under his head. He mumbled and curled himself up next to Bakura, still unawake. He didn't even notice he was being left, even when Bakura scrambled to sit up and creep to the edge of the bed. He carefully stepped off, the cat following his lead, jumping down onto it's feet. It meowed and nudged against Bakura's leg persistently, waiting for Bakura to respond with something.

Bakura glowered at the animal and stepped away from it, heading for the lamp in the corner. If he was going to leave, he decided he could at least turn off the light or something. And this cat was _extremely_ irritating. Maybe if he tried to feed it, it would leave Ryou the hell alone so he could sleep and not have the same tragic waking that Bakura had. But then, to do that, he'd have to know where the cat food was…

And he didn't.

Looking back to Ryou, it dawned on him that Ryou was uncovered and would probably get cold now that he didn't have Bakura's body heat to keep him at bay. Maybe he could at least cover him up. He made his way back to the bed and grabbed the comforter from under Ryou's legs, dragging it over the boy. His eyes washed over the other's peaceful figure, and he couldn't help but dwindle on how…

Why couldn't he look away? This was ridiculous; he had to quit acting like this! He was growing so aggravated with himself lately. Maybe he just needed…

But what did he need? He didn't know. For now, he just needed to feed the cat and go so he could actually think without getting caught up in Ryou again. He shut off the light and exited the bedroom, cat not far behind.

'_What is wrong with me…?'_

-

WOOH! My fastest update for a story in a very long time. XD I am soooo glad to be done! Now I can go on to the next chapter, then the next, and the next, and the…

When I think about all the chapters I still have to do, I tend to get overwhelmed. X.x;

But wooh! One more done, that is still good! I am so proud of my lousy selfff! Does anyone actually care for Marik and Malik or is it just boring to read? I had ideas to put them together, but I won't make it a big deal if noone really cares to read about it.

But yeah! So next chapter should be out hopefully within the next week! I hope you all dug and have a great week! I know I will! Only one more week then I finally get to go to Texas! Yee!

Peace out and thanks so much for all the reviews, and don't be afraid to do it again! 8D


	6. I wait

Chapter uhm…6? 8DD Yay! See, I can stick to a story for more than two chapters, man, I freaking showed my laziness a thing or two!

I'm kinda getting worried about how uhm…"possibly" over PG-13 my story is so I think I am going to move it up, just to be careful since I've had the unpleasantness of being deleted before. :/ But lucky for you dirty ones, things are starting to head towards that direction! …Well, sort-of. Hehe

Either way, read on, please!

-

"Well, you can't just spend all day crying about it."

"I'm NOT crying about it!" A frustrated hand smacked down on the mattress below the body it belonged to. Unfortunately, for the irritated person, the smack did not cause the bed one bit of trauma and at a time like this, sending his anger onto something else would've been perfect. Though, really, wasn't that exactly what he was doing by venting on the phone?

He gritted perfectly aligned teeth and smacked his head against his pillow. Currently, he was _hating_ his life in entirety. How could things go from so perfect to complete shit in only under a month?! Didn't time bombs take, well, time? One minute, he was dumping Bakura and expecting to have him groveling back at his feet like always, and then…

__

Nothing. Bakura didn't even seem mad or anything about it-not that he had actually _talked _to the male, or anything. He couldn't. If he talked to him, he knew he'd say something stupid. Yet, still…

Had he been wrong from the start? Sometimes, he wondered…

But he was _hot._ He knew he was good looking. He knew a lot of men would _kill _to get with him-

but what didn't make sense, to him, is how someone like Bakura, who seemed completely wrapped one moment could give less of a shit the next. He'd talked to all his friends and noone said anything about Bakura even saying one little thing about him. Shouldn't Bakura have hurt or _something?_

"Huh. Sure didn't seem like it about five minutes ago before you called me back. Last I checked, you weren't sick, or else you had a few huge lougies coming out of you in about a 30 second span. Your nose was a waterfall, you were sniffling like a fucking coke addict. _Malik Ishtar,_ you are a liar and I will hold you to that for the rest of your very existence." Malik was getting so annoyed. He was _not_ crying over a stupid break up, especially not one that he had dismissed! He didn't want Bakura back, he didn't!

"Mariku, shut up. I'm not lying. I have better things to do than cry over something stupid, and besides, I'm a _man. _I don't cry." Mariku began to laugh, quite hysterically.

"Since when did you grow big balls? Malik, you are a complete puss and that is why you were just crying your eyes out over a dickhead with little to no feelings whatsoever." Malik snorted, free arm setting itself on his unclad stomach.

"Some way to talk about one of your best friends. And I am _not _a puss." Mariku continued to chuckle heartily, obviously entertained by his friend trying to prove him wrong.

"So what, Bakura knows it too. He's an ass, and so are you, and that's why you both had such a shitty relationship that, well, ended up shitty in the end." Malik glared at his ceiling.

"I _hate _you."

"Why?" Mariku paused. "Because you know I'm right or because I insulted your once beloved?"

Malik murmured, lips forming a pout. "It wasn't -that- bad of a relationship!" And it hadn't been-well…

For the most part. Yes, half the time he was trying to make Bakura jealous, or they were fighting, or they were having sex but…

There were times when they sat around and talked-though, 9 times out of 10, it was after Bakura was either smoked out or had a few beers. Malik sighed, lids lowering. In his relationship, he had done _nothing_ wrong, not a thing! He had become a person who he saw Bakura usually go after, and did exactly what Bakura and his friends did. Bakura and he were perfect for each other, so why, weeks later, was he still away from Malik? Bakura hadn't even tried to make contact. Didn't he know Malik was…

But what about all that garbage that he told his friends about how he didn't want Bakura back?

Well, it was just _garbage._ He knew it was garbage. It was all just lies he told himself so he could feel better and like he had made the right choice. But how could the right choice be dumping the person who he really…

His eyes were burning again. Why did he feel like this for someone who had treated him like complete _shit? But if Bakura had only treated him badly, why was he wanting him back so?_

"…Right." Mariku went quiet.

Why was everyone constantly telling him Bakura and he had both screwed each other over? Why didn't anyone think like he did, and think their relationship was okay and could've survived? He couldn't be wrong, he just couldn't be.

"I…I'll get him back, I know I will." Mariku sighed fervently.

"And what happened to you being 'waaay fucking over', in your own words, him?" Malik paused, hand lifting from his tanned stomach to his golden locks, twirling a few around a finger. 'There just has to be a way…'

"Well…I will! I'll get him back, and…"

"And what?" Malik thought about it. Even if he got Bakura back, would it truly be different? 'Yes. Yes, it has to be different. He'll change, I _know _he will.'

"And I'll stop being so stupid and it'll be better!"

Mariku sighed once more. "And you know he's taken right?" Malik's heart wrenched. Yeah. There was that little fact but it wouldn't be that hard! He just knew Bakura, somehow, felt the same. He'd rekindle Bakura's feelings for him and he'd get him back!

Malik waved his hand passively. "it's no big deal, I can beat the ugly whorebag he's with. Trust me." He knew Mariku was probably rolling his eyes, but that was okay. Mariku didn't have to believe it. Noone had to believe it. He knew he could do it, and that was all the inspiration he needed.

"Uh-huh. Have you actually seen the person he's dating." No. and he didn't need to because he already knew he was better.

"Nope, no need."

"Yeah, well," Mariku scoffed. "He _is_ cute. Very cute." Malik was glaring again. Why did everyone have to keep freaking telling him that? What was he, a rat compared to Bakura's new boyfriend?!

"So, you think I have no chance."

"No, no…" Mariku trailed off. "I just think…you should really do something else. Bakura is an idiot and if you get back with him, he will still be an idiot. I, as your older and smarter friend, will not tell you to stop, but I will say this…Is Bakura _really_ your perfect and ideal match that you have in your head? If you got back with him, you'd be stuck with all the things that bugged you about Bakura in the first place. Are you sure there isn't better out there? Not that I'm one for these kind of gushy fucking relationship talks but…really Malik; I just think you and Bakura won't work, no matter how hard you try."

It didn't matter! Mariku could say what he wanted but he was going to feel stupid when he was dead wrong. "Fine, think what you want, but it will work out. Hmph." And Malik was done with the conversation. He hung up on the other male and turned on to his side. Sure, Mariku dished out advice that he hardly gave to anyone, but that didn't mean he was right or Malik had to take it! No, he'd get Bakura back and stupid Mariku…

He gazed to his clock and sighed. It was getting late; he needed to sleep. He would get Bakura back and Mariku would be the first to know about it. Yes! He smiled and wrapped himself up in his comforter, sighing. He'd call Mariku and rub it in his face, because that is what that jerk deserved.

And he would tell him that is what he would do tomorrow, when he called Mariku again, just like he had every day for the last two weeks.

-

Ryou didn't know why, but all day long, he had been excessively _tired._ He had slept well the night before, but somehow, it felt like he hadn't slept in days. He was so dizzy all day long, and it progressively got worse. He was now at work, behind the returns and exchanges desk, and man…

He held his forehead in his palm, body leaning against the counter. He felt so _sick_. His throat was beginning to hurt little by little and he just couldn't seem to concentrate. He had eaten, and it was possible lunch had something bad in it, but he ate it so many hours ago. He had felt like this all day, just not as horrid. Was he truly getting sick…? He felt his forehead but it didn't feel warm to him. Maybe he should ask Diabound…? He gazed to the white haired male next to him, talking with a customer.

No, it was just stupid. He was probably just hungry and tired and that is why he was feeling so bad. Sometimes, even know he liked his job, it could really take a toll on his health. Maybe he should ask for tomorrow off and take some time to himself. That would definitely make him feel better.

"Ryou…?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the male next to him.

"Yeah?" He smiled at Diabound, clutching the counter as he stood up straight. '_Ugh, the room is almost spinning but I really am okay…' _What is it?"

Diabound's eyes gazed over Ryou's thin frame and halted on his face. His cheeks were so pale-well, usually, Ryou's cheeks were pale but they contained a little rosiness to them. Today though, he noticed, he just looked weary. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What?" Ryou's eyes met Diabound's. Was it that obvious that he was tired? Maybe he really needed to cut off studying an extra hour to sleep more. "Well…I have been feeling a little bit weird all day. I think I am just tired."

Diabound raised a silvery brow. "Huh. You look really pale. You look a bit worse than a little tired to me." He studied Ryou, who suddenly began to cough.

"W-Well," once his light cough was over, he smiled reassuringly. "I know I'm fine! Trust me! I'll just go home and sleep a little early tonight and I will be just fine!" He turned away from Diabound, seeing a customer coming to the counter. He was about to help them when suddenly, the room was seeming to whirl on by. Was he even standing?

He was caught in two strong arms suddenly. Had he fallen over? Ugh, he was suddenly so nauseous; he didn't feel well at all. "I-" He held a hand over his mouth and ran away from Diabound and the counter, running towards the bathrooms. Oh god, he could _taste_ it…

He thrust open the bathroom door and dashed into a stall, spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Maybe he had eaten bad food after all. "G-God, I feel so cold suddenly. Ugh; could this get any worse?" He hacked a few more times, getting it all out. At least he felt a little less dizzy now. The only problem was, he had just thrown up at work and oh; that was just horrible. He sighed, flushing the toilet and standing fully. Ugh; his mouth tasted awful…

And he still felt so drowsy… Maybe he just needed to sit down. He walked out after washing his hands and wiping off his mouth, then headed out of the bathroom. His eyes widened when he came face-to-face with Diabound.

"So, not sick, huh?" Diabound's arms folded over his chest, completely unconvinced. He knew Ryou was only pretending to feel alright to stay at work. Why, of course, he wouldn't understand. After all, if he were sick, he would've gone home the moment he found out. Why stress yourself out and make yourself worse by staying somewhere you didn't really need to be? Sure, Ryou probably had small bills but he knew most of Ryou's living expenses were paid for by his father, so there was no point for him to work himself into his deathbed.

"I…I don't know what happened. Suddenly the room was spinning and…" Diabound looked to Ryou, worried. He lifted a hand, setting it on Ryou's ivory forehead. Hmm… He frowned, hand warm against Ryou's skin. 'He feels too warm. That can't be good.'

"You…feel really hot, like unnaturally. Ryou, you have to go home for the night. You're way too sick to be here."

Ryou gasped in protest. "B-But! It's only 8! There's only two more hours until I can go home! Trust me! I'm okay, I just need a couple minute break! I threw up so I should be okay now!" He smiled but it soon fell when he saw Diabound didn't look impressed. He wasn't sick, he wasn't! He just…uhm…

Oh, and the room just kept twirling…

"Ryou…you just threw up. You feel like you have a fever, not to mention you think the room is spinning. Ryou, give it up. You're going home. I will carry you home if you don't take yourself there right now." Ryou sighed in defeat, head falling.

"Alright, fine. But who will cover my shift if I go? I really can't, I mean, it's-" Ryou felt a hand press against his lips. He looked up to Diabound, a tad taken aback.

"I'll do it all, don't worry. Just get your ass home and sleep. And hell, if you feel like this tomorrow, go to the doctor Ryou. And call Bakura too. Make that ass bring you soup." He gave Ryou a smile, his hand moving to pat his head. He was surprised how his hands seemed to tingle at the softness of Ryou's cotton strands.

"I…alright." He sighed, smiling up at the other. "I don't know how to repay you though." Diabound shrugged it off, hands falling to his side casually.

"Just get better soon, okay? Now get the heck out before I _make_ you leave." He grinned teasingly at Ryou, who laughed in return. Ryou supposed he had no choice. He was forced to go home now, not that he was upset about it. Diabound was right, he was usually always right. Where Ryou needed to be was not stumbling all over Target but at home, curled under his blankets with his cat huddled at his side. He couldn't lie; bed sounded so wonderful.

"Thanks again. I'll go get my stuff now."

"Mm." Diabound stepped aside and watched Ryou head off to the employee's room, Ryou's hands slipping into his khaki pockets. He gazed down to his feet, a wave of relief washing over him. Now he could go home and rest two hours early-of course, he would've rather taken the time off because he was told he could instead of having no choice but to go home. However…

It would still be nice to have some extra time to himself.

Ryou went to his locker, fishing a key out of his pocket. He placed the key inside the lock and twisted it until it clicked. Once able to open his locker, he grabbed his jacket and keys and was ready to go off. 'Now all I have to worry about is possibly blacking out driving home,' he mused. He was sure he would be alright though. The drive home was less than five minutes, so that left little time for his body to screw him over.

Once he was done gathering his things, he shut his locker and hung the key for it back in it's place, and headed out of the room.

He was just about to walk past the counter when Diabound stopped him, fingers curving gently around Ryou's bicep. Ryou canted his head to the male questionably. "Yeah?"

"Hey…" Diabound paused, eyes watching Ryou with concern. "Are you sure…you don't want me to take you home or something? I think I would definitely be in big shit if I let you drive home and in the midst, you ended up blacking out again and getting into an accident." Ryou couldn't help but feel a little mirth at Diabound's concern. It was good to know he had a friend like him who truly cared for his well being.

"No, it's alright! I'll be sitting down and you know I don't live far, so it should be fine! But…" He beamed appreciatively up at Diabound, hands clasping in front of him. "Thanks, for always helping me out. I swear I'm going to owe you my life one day!"

Diabound chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, you don't, you can buy me lunch when you get better, that is what you can do. Now go home and get to bed!" he exclaimed, shooing Ryou off. Ryou nodded obediently and turned around, glancing over his shoulder, smiling.

"Alright. Night Dia'!" He waved to the male before exiting the store.

-

When he actually arrived home and got into his apartment, the wretched sensation of weak knees returned to him full force. He immediately had to sit down on his couch, just to be able to feel normal. He sighed, placing his head in his palm. "I really…don't feel well at all," he murmured to noone, groaning. The sensation to cough returned to him, hand covering his mouth as he hacked.

What if he really was sick? What was he going to do? This weekend, he had plans. He was supposed to go out with Bakura Saturday and he really wanted to go. He brought his feet up onto the couch, sprawling out over it, hands tucked into his chest. If he still felt like this, there was no way he could handle a concert or anything else for that matter. And besides, Bakura had paid for the ticket. If he didn't go, that was a waste of so much money and he would feel terrible if he let Bakura down and wasn't able to go. He just had to get better! But with the way he was feeling, he didn't think it'd get better tomorrow, only worse.

He had seen Bakura only yesterday but it seemed so long ago now. He barely even got to see him because they had both fallen asleep. He was stupid! He should've stayed awake and tried to get in as much time as possible instead of just passing out atop him. What a waste of a night with Bakura! He was so mad at himself for not taking advantage of the time he had. Though, when he was with Bakura…

Well, maybe it was a crazy and illogical thought but it _felt _like he slept better when Bakura was with him. He exhaled deeply, head tilting to stare up at the ceiling dreamily. He bit his lower lip, eyes closing. He could still _smell_ Bakura on himself. It was so inexplicable, how it felt just to be able to lay beside him. His cologne was so musky and inviting, and even when Bakura wasn't wearing any…

He smelt _amazing_. He couldn't pinpoint the exact fragrance but it just smelt like Bakura, and that was his only way to decipher it. He took in a deep breath. If only he could've smelt him all day-or, maybe that was a tad bizarre way to explain it. He just…

Long, sooty lashes fluttered. He wanted to be with Bakura so badly. He ran ethereal fingers through snow white locks. He had just seen him yesterday but he couldn't get him off his mind. He _missed_ him; he missed him a lot.

But how could he miss him so horridly when he had just seen him? It was seriously driving him nuts how much he liked Bakura. Was it really healthy to think about someone this much? And most of all…

__

Did Bakura ever think about him, too?

If there was one thing that bothered him about Bakura, it was that he didn't _know _what Bakura thought, not about him or many things. He always felt a little suspicious when he was around the male, as if Bakura was holding things back. Maybe that was just him being paranoid though. It was still hard to believe someone like Bakura wasted even a moment on him. Bakura was…amazing…

And this was getting nonsensical. He had to quit thinking about him so much before he made it even worse. He just wished, sometimes, that Bakura would say a little more about how he felt. Yes, he teased Ryou and all, but how did he really feel about Ryou? Was he still figuring it out or did he know if he actually liked Ryou or not?

When it came to talking with Bakura, sometimes Ryou felt like he had said too much, and sometimes, he just blurted out his feelings, like with their talk the night before. He hadn't meant to even bring up sex, or even…

But he did want it, he did. He wanted Bakura, in entirety. He thought of his cell phone and possibly calling Bakura.

No, he couldn't do that… He didn't want to bother Bakura when he didn't really have anything important to say. He could tell Bakura that he was sick, but it was likely Bakura wouldn't even care. "No Ryou, don't bother him with stupid crap like that. Just wait until Saturday and you'll get to see him and it'll be good," he told himself.

He'd take some Nyquil tonight, have a hot bath, and then go to sleep and in the morning, he'd feel a million times better. He just _had _to. If he missed seeing Bakura on Saturday…

His heart clenched in his chest. No…

He wouldn't get anxious. He would see Bakura and he wouldn't worry about it, not anymore.

-

"You remember how I told you Ryou went home Thursday from work?" Diabound's firey eyes set themselves on his little brother, who was currently sitting on the couch beside him. Bakura continued to stare at the TV screen quietly, not even giving notice that he had heard his brother at all.

Diabound's brow furrowed in annoyance. He was about to snap at the male when he finally spoke.

"Yeah, so what about it?" The male returned emotionlessly, head motioning towards Diabound's.

'So what?' God, he had to admit, even he was a jerk sometimes, but Bakura really deserved his title as 'Biggest Ass of the Century'. "He didn't make it to work yesterday, either." Diabound waited to see how Bakura would react. Bakura's eyes rolled and he turned his attention right back to the TV.

"So, your point?" Diabound pursed his lips. Sometimes even he couldn't tolerate Bakura's complete and utter lack of vexation.

"My _point _is that your boyfriend is sick and as usual, you are ignoring him completely."

Bakura snorted, arms folding coolly over his chest. "I'm not ignoring him, what the fuck. I just saw him Wednesday and so what if he's sick? I'm sure he can take care of himself. What do you want me to do about it?" he questioned moodily, sinking back into the sofa cushions. Seriously, what was Diabound's problem? Why was he even bringing up Ryou? And ignoring, tsh!

On Bakura's fucking _balls!_ He was not 'ignoring' Ryou. In fact, Ryou hadn't even contacted him or anything, so how did that count as disregarding him? Yes, so Ryou had some cold and couldn't go to work because he was snotting everywhere, oh fucking well. What was he supposed to do? Completely drop work, friends, and school just to bring Ryou a bundle of flowers and homemade soup? Shit; his brother _had _to be kidding him. In fact, he bet Ryou didn't even care he hadn't done anything. Ryou could cook well and had lived alone for quite some time. Ryou was well educated in taking care of himself.

"What do I -want- you to do?" Diabound frowned. As usual, his brother was 1000 miles in the wrong direction of just _not _understanding. He sighed dramatically, turning back to the TV. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, Bakura."

Bakura threw his hands at his sides irritably. "Then why the hell did you even bring it up?!"

Diabound grinned at the sudden rouse of Bakura. "No reason, just thought I'd tell you he was sick." he went quiet and returned to watching TV, just awaiting his brother's next move.

Bakura glared at him for a moment before returning to watching TV as well, arms folding over his chest. "…Okay then." He was silent a good few moments before he spoke again. "So what is sick with?"

__

'Gotcha.' Diabound just knew his little brother's nosiness would get the better half of him. He shrugged, laughing mentally to himself. "Don't know. You could always _call_ him to find out." He peered to Bakura, pleased at how the conversation had turned.

Bakura murmured unhappily, eyes glowering irately at Diabound. "Fine. I'll fucking call him!" he exclaimed. "Happy now?"

Diabound shrugged carelessly, a yawn leaving his lips. "It's not my relationship to be happy over, Bakura. You're a big boy, you can do as you please."

'No, no I fucking _can't _when everyone and their damn mom and dead gramma is bugging me.' So he was a bit dramatic and it was only Diabound who had even said anything about it, but god! He was getting so sick of hearing about Ryou from other people. Truthfully, he didn't even know why it maddened him so much to hear about Ryou, but it _did._ He was sick of his relationship being speculated when there was NOTHING to talk about dealing with it!

He stood up triumphantly and stalked away from the living room, feet taking him to the kitchen. His hands held onto the counter ledge tightly and he hoisted himself up to sit atop them, hand reaching in his pocket for his cell phone. Sluggishly, he found Ryou's number and dialed him up, holding the phone to his ear as his eyes rolled.

"He-" A pause and a cough. "Llo?" A scratchy voice drowned. Bakura's eyes widened; was Ryou sicker than he had first thought? Nah, he probably just had a bit of a sore throat and a small cough. That was all.

"Ryou?" The boy gasped, but it was interrupted by another set of deep, crackling coughs.

"Bakura? Hi! Uhm…" He stopped to hack again. "I…actually was on my way to calling you…" Ryou's happiness seemed to drown itself the longer he talked.

"Oh, you were?" Bakura leant his head back against a wooden shelf.

"Yeah…" Ryou trailed off, going quiet. Bakura lifted a brow, wondering what was going on.

"So, what are you sick with?"

"I…don't actually know," Ryou said honestly. "I haven't even been able to really walk much so I couldn't take myself to the doctor." Wow, what a great way to make Bakura feel like a prick. Ryou couldn't walk and he had sat there with Diabound icily, pretty much saying he didn't give a damn because Ryou only had a cold-but people with colds could _walk._

"Oh?" he urged on, wishing to hear more.

"Yeah…I mean, I can't quit coughing for the life of me and every time I stand, I just feel like I'll fall over. My throat is really sore too, I-" He paused, seeming to be hacking up a lung. "I'm sorry if I sound bad. I just…I still have such a high fever." He sighed gently. "I don't think I can go tonight…"

As realization dawned on Bakura, he stared darkly at the tiles beneath his bare feet. "I…I see."

"I'm sorry! I really wanted to go!" Ryou admitted, sounding defeated. "I was hoping I would be better but…it's 10 am Saturday and I still can't even leave my apartment. Besides, even if I could, I think I would feel terrible if I got you sick as well." Bakura nodded to himself, swinging his legs some. It really sounded like Ryou had been dying to go. But now, thanks to him being sick, he couldn't. It pissed Bakura off a little, not at Ryou, but at the way it had worked out. Why did Ryou have to be so damn sick the day of the concert?!

"it's alright. It's not your fault," he said passively. And then, here he was, talking to Ryou like he didn't even care. Did he care? He didn't fully know.

"Yeah…but please! Take someone else and if you don't find anyone, I'll definitely pay you back for the ticket!" Ryou piped cheerfully, though to Bakura, it sounded extremely forced. 'I know he's lying. He doesn't really want me to take anyone…' But unlike Malik, Ryou would never admit it. He would keep it to himself, so long as Bakura had a good time, even if he didn't deserve to.

"Alright…" he trailed off. He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. "Well…maybe we can go out when you're okay again."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" And yet, there Ryou was again, lying…

"Well, see you then."

"…Oh. Bye Bakura!" And Bakura hung up the phone, mind absolutely spiraling out of control. He needed to go…

Do something, anything.

Yeah, that was it! He'd go…take a shower and do some school work or something. That would keep his mind off things, like how shitty he felt currently…

__

Ryou was so sick, he couldn't walk and Bakura had just acted like he could've cared less.

Maybe everyone was right, he really was messed up in the head.

-

5 pm rolled around, and he still had done nothing pertaining to the concert. He hadn't called anyone and in fact, he tried not to think of it at all. Besides, he knew if he asked Mariku, he'd go with him in a second. That is who he would take, but he would call and tell him in a little while. For now, he'd sit here on this couch, watching this dumb sci-fi movie and attempt not to think.

He curled up, eyes closing as he heard footsteps echoing down the stairwell.

"Ahh, Bakura!" Diabound. He groaned; when wasn't it him? But actually, now, he was kind of glad it was.

"Yeah?" he murmured wearily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Nothing. Just surprised to see you here. Don't you have a concert in a couple of hours. Figured you'd be on your way to Ryou's now or something." But really, he had known in the first place that Ryou was much to sick to go, so now he was only waiting to see if Bakura would make the _smart_ choice. He watched his brother, awaiting an answer.

"Ryou can't go. He has too high of a fever and keeps getting dizzy."

"Ahh." Diabound leant against the wall. "So what are you going to do then?"

"Take Marik or something instead." Diabound suddenly wanted to strangle his brother. Ryou was excruciatingly ill at home and he was going to a concert to get drunk with his friend? Bakura -had- to be kidding.

"..Oh," he said a tad unenthusiastically. Bakura cracked his eyes open and sat up.

"What was that 'oh' about, exactly?" Bakura snapped, lids lowering. What the hell was he doing wrong now?

"Nothing!" Diabound said suddenly, shrugging. He smiled mischievously and shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. Have fun at the concert! I'm sure Ryou would want you to. In fact, I bet he would tell you that-oh, if he could only get up for more than a few minutes at the time. Yep!" Diabound sighed dazedly. "While you're at the concert drinking Budweiser, checking out other hot guys, Ryou will be at home, all alone, unable to even cook anything good or nutritious for himself-but don't worry Bakura. You just have fun. I know Ryou would want you to." He grinned at his brother who looked about ready to kill him.

"Well what the hell…! I can't waste my tickets! They were expensive!" he shrieked, fisting his hands at his sides.

Diabound had lowered himself to the ground and was currently putting on his shoes. He nodded nonchalantly, humming as he slipped his foot into one. "I'm sure they were. I'm sure Ryou knows it too, and I'm sure he understands exactly _why _you didn't bother to go and see him when he was too sick to do anything." He stood, smiling unnaturally wide at his brother, who just sat there glaring darkly at him. "Well, bye Bakura! Have fun at the concert." 'Ass.'

"Hnn." Diabound headed out the door, Bakura watching him until the very moment he left.

What the fuck! He didn't understand! What was Diabound trying to tell him? That he should just go see Ryou and forget all about the concert?

He couldn't do that, that was just retarded!

But really, if Ryou was that sick…

Was it worse to leave him alone by himself? Wait; what was he thinking? Ryou could take care of himself, it wasn't like he was five!

…No, he wasn't, but…he probably couldn't do much but lay in bed and watch crappy TV all day long. A tinge of guilt welled within Bakura, expanding as he thought more about Ryou, at home all alone, depressed because he knew if he was okay, he could've been at a concert with Bakura, having fun instead of being at home alone and miserable.

Bakura sighed heavily. He couldn't believe he was even -thinking-…

But what would Ryou do if it was him?

He wanted to bash his head into a wall. Since when was he Mr. Fuckin' Nice Guy and so damned wrapped around someone's finger that he'd pass a concert just to spend a night with them, when it was likely they were tired, cranky, and unable to do anything worth while? Seriously; he had to break it down for himself. If he -went- to Ryou's, yeah, it'd be alright watching TV with him and seeing his pretty face-which wouldn't be all that pretty if he was that sick. It was likely his face would be flushed and he'd probably be coughing or blowing his nose every other second, not to mention he'd be too cold, and possibly wearing an outfit something like his ensemble from the other night. Ryo would probably get his nasty germs all over Bakura, who would, in turn, likely get sick as well-and if he didn't, then he'd watch Ryou take Nyquil, get a little drunk from it, then pass out atop him again. He wouldn't be able to sleep because Ryou would be coughing all night and when he woke up, Ryou would be just as sick and unable…

And then there was a chance Ryou would look so _hot, _and he would be curled up against Bakura, clinging to him, body pressed so close…

And once again, Bakura wouldn't be able to do a fucking thing about it-but not because Ryou wanted to wait, but because Ryou was too sick and would probably be dizzy and pass out if Bakura even _tried. _It was entirely hopeless, really. He shouldn't even bother.

Yet…

He couldn't wash the feeling building up within him away. What was he to do? He could always go to the concert, have an actual fun time, then go see Ryou tomorrow or something. But it wasn't the same, was it? He would feel like shit because he knew he left his ill boyfriend home alone to suffer and was out drinking and having a blast with Marik, which actually, wouldn't be too much of a blast, especially if he had too much beer. And plus, even if he drank, he'd still be thinking about Ryou the whole time, wonderi-

He didn't know _why_ he was going to do this. He was seriously going off the deep end.

He got off the couch and groaned, heading off to get dressed.

-

He had debated it over and over in his head. He had tried a million times to talk himself out of it but somehow, destiny had lead him to the grocery store and it had led him to call Marik…

And to go to Marik's and take his tickets, to see a band he really liked and hand them to Mariku for -free-, who was _probably_ sure to take Malik, who didn't deserve to go anyways. He was such an idiot. Not only had he given up his tickets, but he was at a _food_ store, trying to find things to cook when he really had no clue how!

…Well, unless it was ramen or steak. But seriously! What could he even do for Ryou? Ryou couldn't cook himself, but the only problem was…

Neither could Bakura. So if he got anything, he'd need Ryou's help which he didn't want to ask of for many reasons.

1. It was highly embarrassing to actually show he actually had an -interest- in learning to do anything with cooking.

2. He didn't know the first thing about recipes and ingredients and even what certain foods (like miso soup, for example) needed.

3. Even if he cooked, any healthy food he got Ryou, he would probably hate and not want to eat because everything healthy was sickening, especially when made by a terrible chef.

4. Ryou was too sick to even be allowed to help, and without Ryou's help, nothing good could come out of it.

He rolled his eyes, staring at all the vegetables placed out before him. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing…

Why was he even trying to help Ryou so thoroughly? He couldn't help it; it was like Mr. Rogers had taken over his body and was forcing him to go cook for the needy-only, the needy was Ryou, who was adorable, and always made Bakura feel like nothing he could describe.

Ryou…

He was doing this for Ryou. It struck him suddenly, and it was a weird thought. What would his brother, parents, friends say if they knew he was actually trying to help? He smirked as he walked down, eyeing the different kinds of produce. They'd all either laugh, or roll their eyes and say there was no way that was their Bakura doing that. In fact, he bet most of them wouldn't even believe him because…

His thin lips pressed themselves together. Because _everyone _in his entire life thought he was _selfish. _They thought he was a bastard and they thought that…

He only did things for his own gain. His hold on his basket tightened. But what about Ryou? Ryou thought…he was 'the best', didn't he? He thought that, deep down, Bakura wasn't completely full of shit and foul trash. Ryou thought he was just…great. Maybe that was why it always made him feel so weird about the things Ryou said because they were things hardly anyone ever spoke to him about.

Ryou was always so grateful, for everything.

He turned down the next isle, but stopped, realizing it was cereal. He decided cereal would not help him any, and walked until he found the aisle with packaged ramens and soup cans. Maybe he couldn't actually make a homemade soup but he could definitely make Campbell's. Most people would probably think that wasn't enough, but Ryou…

He smiled slightly to himself, picking up a can of chicken noodle and tomato. It wasn't much but maybe to Ryou, it would be the world.

-

It wasn't until 7:00 that Bakura finally pulled up to Ryou's apartment complex. It was freezing when he had stepped out of his car. One thing was certain, at the least, Winter was coming and fast. It was raining, and the drops beating against his skin were like thin sheets of ice. He shivered as he popped open his trunk, grabbing out two plastic grocery bags along with the bags he already carried.

It was so cold, it felt to Bakura as if it should've been snowing, but he was very glad it wasn't. After all, he absolutely despised the snow and anything too cold. He preferred warmth, like the tropical climate of Hawaii and if he could've moved there already, he would've just to escape these crappy Japanese winters. Where he lived in Domino, it always seemed to snow _too _much, as if to spite him for hating it in the first place. There were sunny days too, but the truly hot ones were short lived, only staying around a good two and a half months out of a year. As for the rest of the time, the weather was mundane and mild, usually rainy or overcast, which was one of the many reasons he hated living where he did so much.

He wrinkled his nose as another drop dared to splash against his skin. Using his hand to the best of his ability, he lifted it along with bags and closed his trunk, then beginning the journey up the stairwell to Ryou's warm apartment, where his body longed to be.

Once he finally made it all the way up, he stopped at Ryou's door and was just about to bang against the door with his foot when he realized…

'Ryou's too sick to walk…' He maneuvered the bags further up his arm, teeth gritting, and attempted to turn the doorknob. Fortunately, it was unlocked. He stepped inside and closed the door with his foot, eyes setting on a certain orange cat the moment he walked in. "Hello bitch cat, I hope you're well," he hissed at the animal quietly, so Ryou wouldn't hear. The cat walked up to him and began to nudge at his leg, making him groan.

'Fucking cat.'

He walked past it to the kitchen, setting the grocery bags down. He grabbed what he needed, a little breathless from his trip up the stairs. He gazed to the dining room, amazed to hear nothing stirring. Maybe Ryou was asleep and that was why he didn't get up and didn't freak out when someone unknown had entered his home. Whatever.

He kicked off his shoes and made his way to Ryou's bedroom, pausing at the door. He peeked inside the ajar door and saw Ryou laying there, buried under nearly every blanket in his house, heating pad visible beneath his lithe frame. His garbage can was right next to his bed, meaning Ryou had liquid problems of some sort and oh, the room _reeked _of menthol. Usually only ravers stunk that bad of Vicks but Ryou, for the day, was an exception. He could smell his boyfriend from a mile away with no doubt. He grinned to himself, entering the room. Ryou was fast asleep, TV blaring in front of him.

Well, that wouldn't do. He just had to wake him somehow. He made his way over to the bed, about to crawl up beside Ryou when the aforementioned boy's eyes cracked open and he jumped.

His mouth dropped. Was he -dreaming- or was it really…?

Bakura stopped in place, Wendy's drink carrying case in hand, along with a bag filled to the brim with high fat, high pleasure food. Yikes; Ryou did look as sick as he said. His face was so rosy from fever and his eyes were gloomy and dark, looking as if he hadn't been sleeping well. His hair was a mess, yet somehow, Ryou still managed to make being miserable cute.

Ryou's smile nearly reached his ears when his gaze met the male's. He couldn't believe it. Bakura was really here with him…? He couldn't be though. If he was here, it would mean he had given up the concert and had chosen to come see Ryou instead-or maybe it just meant he wanted to stop by before he went? It didn't matter. The cloud of depression that had been hanging over Ryou's head suddenly disappeared. Bakura was here and he was _ecstatic!_

"Bakura?" he croaked softly, grinning as the male crept up onto the bed, taking the spot beside him. He turned to face the male, tired eyes looking up to him with pure affection. "Why are you here? You should be at the concert…"

'That's what I thought, too.' He shrugged, relaxing back against the pillows, peering down to the male. "Mm, should I be? And here I thought you'd be happy I chose you over the concert and gave the tickets to Mariku instead." he sighed, straining down to take a sip of his soda. "My mistake, I suppose."

"No!" Ryou cried, sitting up suddenly. He laughed, eyes lighting up as he faced the male. "I'm…happy! Very happy! But I feel bad, I mean…I know that concert will probably be really great. But I just…" Ryou leaned over to hug Bakura, eyes closing in mirth. He squeezed the male, nuzzling into his shoulder. "I can't believe…" He went quiet, simply clinging to the male, as if he'd disappear at any given second.

Bakura chuckled warmly, free hand reaching over to hug Ryou as best he could. "You've got to unattach yourself, leech. I bought you an extra large frosty and if you don't gorge it down now, it'll melt." Ryou's eyes met Bakura's, and he pulled away, laughing in between coughs, dainty hand covering his mouth. "Wait, you can eat a portion the size of 40 people, right?" he peered to Ryou worriedly. "I mean, you must be sick if you can't outeat me times three."

Ryou scoffed, glaring playfully at the male. "Of course I can still outeat you…maybe not with solids because it hurts a little to swallow, but frosty, heck yeah! I can eat it all! I'm so hungry too!" He chimed, beaming at the male, taking his gigantic frosty. "I haven't eaten much the past few days since I can't do much." His lips formed in the shape of an 'o' and he sipped from his icy treat, marveling in the flavor. It tasted so good compared to what he had been eating over the past two days. He'd either had leftovers or ramen and neither were nearly this good, especially when sick. Besides, the freezing liquid felt so wonderful against his aching throat and Bakura had gotten it for him, so maybe…that was the reason it tasted so heavenly.

"Mm." He really had eaten little? Was that healthy? Especially in the shape Ryou was in, sick or no. He was so slender, he looked almost as if a simple tumble could break him. Him eating little was probably one of the reasons his sickness was getting so serious. He looked to the boy sternly for a moment, fingers drumming at his sides. "You know, you could've called me…or something. I could've gotten you food, if you were hungry."

Ryou stopped middrink, peering up to the male. "I wouldn't have wanted to bother you with something so small when I know you work and are busy. You don't need to worry about me, Bakura! I always find a way," he piped cheerfully, smiling at the male. Bakura nodded shortly, turning down to the paper bag in his lap.

"I suppose…" Even know Ryou said he could handle himself and his sickness on his own, Bakura wondered…

Did it ever get _lonely_ having noone there to care for him? Wasn't there ever a time when it was just too much for Ryou to bear? Ryou was strong though, even if it was difficult to see under his gentle exterior. Still, Bakura couldn't help but feel…

And he wasn't sure why. Why was he still feeling so much concern when he knew Ryou had taken care of himself for most of his life?

But there he was, smiling like it was nothing. If Bakura had been alone like Ryou had, would he have turned out half as positive and cheerful as Ryou had? He really doubted it. He probably would've blamed anything and anyone in sight-but then, that was the difference. Bakura was always bitter when things went wrong but Ryou just tried to make the best of it and smile and laugh right through it all.

Ryou was currently sipping his drink absentmindedly, eyes going wide as something funny happened on the TV screen. He opened his mouth to laugh but a fit of coughs only came out, making him choke. His head tilted towards his garbage can as he spit out his mucus, hand clutching on his drink tightly as he fought the putrid substance out.

Here Ryou was, sicker than fuck, almost left alone for a stupid concert by his dickhead boyfriend for the night…

And he had been sad before, Bakura had been able to hear it in his tone, somehow. Yet, still…

He was smiling again, acting like nothing was ever wrong. How could Ryou be like that?

"Bakura? Are you alright…?" Bakura jumped at being summoned, eyes snapping to Ryou. He hadn't even realized he had been zoning out so suddenly. "Yeah, was just thinking is all." The anxiety lifted from Ryou's face and the boy gave a curt nod.

"Oh, alright! Well, if something is wrong, don't be afraid to say, please?" Ryou begged cutely. Bakura smirked lopsidedly, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders to pull him closer. Ryou murmured in mirth and leant against the male, eyes closing.

"Nothing's wrong, so you don't need to worry your bacteria-infested head about it." He pressed a kiss to the crown of Ryou's head, making the boy's smile widen.

"If you say so, Bakura. So, what else do you have in the bag? I hope French fries!" Ryou looked up to the male curiously, eyes glimmering.

"You mooch. Of course I do. I got you a baked potato and some French fries, since I figured that'd be easier than a hamburger or anything else." Bakura's hand reached into his bag, pulling out said items and placing them next to Ryou on his comforter.

Ryou beamed and leant up to kiss gently at Bakura's chin. "Thank you! You're too good to me, really! I still can't believe you're even here. I almost feel bad that you have to waste time with me but…I am really happy you're here."

Bakura grinned and stole one of Ryou's fries shamelessly and shoved it into his mouth. "Well, you hide it well, Ryou. So what does a sicko like you do all day, anyways?"

"Not much. All I've really done all day is either watch TV or sleep. I don't really have much to do online so I barely bother with my laptop at all," Ryou answered honestly. His hand delved down to pick up a couple of fries and munch on them as Bakura took out his burger and began to unwrap it.

"Why? Are your cyber buddies not on during the day or something?" Bakura joked. His mouth widened and he hovered over his burger, mouth widening to take a humongous bite, smacking it down. His eyes leered to Ryou as he grinned, swallowing down bites little by little.

"Yeah, that's probably it-because late at night, I have little better to do than exchange raunchy IMs with someone else." Ryou rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Ahh. But what about with me, hmm?" Bakura brushed his shoulder against Ryou's purposely. "Wouldn't it be interesting to see what we could fester up?" He licked his lips haughtily, making Ryou laugh in between bites.

"Uhm, I think I'll pass. But if you don't feel up to watching TV, we could always do something _else," _Ryou replied suggestively, fluttering his lashes at the male.

"Ahhh." Whatever Ryou was proposing _had_ to be interesting. "Like what?"

-

Needless to say, Ryou's idea of "what to do" had deviated a far cry away from harmless foreplay.

__

He wanted to play a game.

And what kind of game? Not even a video kind, the ones that most people these days played, but…

x+o

Outdated and horrid _Operation._

Operfuckingration. 'Just fucking GREAT.' Bakura had -always- hated Operation. Ever since the first time he had played as a little boy, he had been fed up with the game. He had -never- won a game, nor gotten more than two of those little stupid plastic pieces of crap out of the _miniscule_ holes. And how could he have been expected to? People that could snatch out those little things with a simple pair of tweezers were supernatural to him. It was SO impossible! The holes weren't even big enough for the goddamn pieces to get out of! And not only that, but the cards…

Some of the hardest ones got _less_ money than the easy ones. All in all, the game ticked him off to no limit. Every time he played it, he got so frustrated, he just wanted to throw the idiotic game off a bridge then shoot himself for being so fucking stupid that he couldn't get out any of the pieces! That game called for saints and he just didn't have the time to sit there and be expected to take out that shit from some ugly cartoon's body.

Fuck. He wouldn't have even agreed to it and he would've told whoever mentioned it to just go eff off but…

This was _Ryou _and telling him no just wasn't an option, not right now. Ryou was sick and he was here to keep Ryou happy and entertained. If Ryou wanted to play some dumb child's game, he's do it-just this once.

He sucked it up and put on a _very _fake grin. "Sounds…great."

"Alright! I'll go get it from my closet!" Bakura was about to protest and say he'd get it but Ryou practically jumped from place, obviously ecstatic about the game. '_Perfect, I bet it's one of his favorites_.'

"I can't believe you actually want to play! It's one of my favorite games and I haven't touched it in years but I always loved it!" Bakura snapped his head to roll his eyes upwards at the wall. And somehow, every time he least expected it, Operation managed to spring on him, just when he thought it vanished from his life forever. It was funny how the things a person hated most seemed to turn up frequently.

"Huh," Bakura answered in response unenthusiastically. He lounged back and sipped vigorously at his soda, getting the last few drops washed down. It was alright; just one game and he was sure Ryou would put it away and then they could do something -much- more fun.

Ryou lowered himself to the closet and opened up the glass door, eyes searching for his game. It was easy to find, stacked neatly atop a shelf with four other board games. He picked it up, smiling to himself as he shut the closet door. "So, what was your favorite game when you were-" Ryou paused to cough. "little, Bakura?" he sniffled and sat back on the bed, setting the box aside and pulling a couple blankets upon his lap.

'Not operation, that's for fuckin' sure.' "Uhh…" Bakura stopped to think. What was his favorite game? He frowned, eyes tilting upward as he thought. When he was little, he didn't really remember playing many board games. He was always getting in trouble for getting into shit, breaking things, or fighting with Diabound-and when he wasn't doing those three, he was sitting on his lazy behind watching TV or video gaming with friends. "I really have no idea. Uhh…" He could remember playing battleship when he was little a couple of times. Of course, he never actually knew how to play. He always got too mad when Diabound would crush him three minutes in, then start throwing all his little ships at Diabound's head, which usually led to a fight that he would, again, lose.

"Didn't you play any games as a kid?" Ryou canted his head towards Bakura curiously as he began to take out the game and set everything up. Hell; didn't he have a favorite at all? Wait! "Clue!" His eyes lit up, attempting to hide the smile that dared to attempt to break across his lips. "I forgot about it but I remember…when I was much younger and traveled to go visit my cousins at my grampa's during summers, he'd always kick us out of the house to play, stating that it was never too good for a kid to stay inside, which was idiotic," Bakura digressed. "But anyways…for lack of things to do, she and I would go down by the dock on the lake and lay out with a couple of board games, playing all day since there was nothing much else to do."

"Really?" Ryou urged, smiling warmly. "Sounds nice. I don't think when I was little, I ever really got to visit my family like that. Any there are, after my mom died, my dad wasn't close to, and the ones he had talked to, well," Ryou sighed, hacking for a second. "They just faded away. I've never been on any vacation. After England, I've been here…as long as I can remember!" Bakura wasn't sure what to say in return. Yes, Ryou was smiling, but Bakura got the underlying feeling that it really wasn't that good of a memory to bring up. He almost wanted to say he was sorry, but that sounded unsympathetic somehow to him. And anyways, what would it help? What Ryou missed wasn't shallow recognition that it sucked, but…

If it were him and vacations, he would have to say most of the ones he had taken were crappy, or he pretended like they were, at least. Traveling with family was never exactly a blast and at any time in his life, he probably would've traded to just stay home, but Ryou didn't even have that option to be bitter about it. He had always been stuck in Domino, unaware of what else lay around him. Somehow it seemed…sad. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Ryou to have that sad thought any longer.

"Well," his hand reached for Ryou's pale fingers setting themselves atop the boy's own. Ryou blinked confusedly, yet he smiled and switched his hands position to be able to link fingers with Bakura's.

"What is it, 'Kura?"

Part of him didn't want to say it, but his impulses were screaming to get it out. "I guess we'll just have to change that, won't we?" Ryou's eyes widened, unsure if he'd heard right. Was Bakura planning to take him…? Bakura leant in so their lips were close, nose brushing against Ryou's. Ryou froze, eyes stuck staring into Bakura's. The hairs on his arms stood, breath hitching in his aching throat. 'Bakura…' "I'll take you somewhere." Ryou felt as if Bakura's eyes were looking deep within him, scouring him in and out. "Just you and me…sometime soon." Bakura couldn't shake off this feeling…

Why did he feel so strong about this? "Somewhere good, I promise." And there was Ryou, beaming in front of him with absolute faith, unknowing that Bakura was probably lying. Yes, he had savings, but did he really want to dump half of them out just to be able to…? 'Yes…' And for some unknown reason, he was wanting what he enver had. He could feel it rushing through his veins; he was going to do it, and sometime soon. He wanted Ryou to be…happy. He pressed their lips together softly, need completely taking over his emotions. Ryou was sick, but he didn't care. His lips were still just as soft and even though his voice was raspy, he still liked the sound of it. His arms came to hold Ryou's sides, head curving, trying to kiss Ryou deeper, the other male immediately giving in. Ryou mewled in pleasure gently, letting Bakura overtake him, arms curling around his neck.

His mind, before, had been racing crazily, pondering Bakura's next move, but now it was completely frozen, body taking over, following every move Bakura made. It was seconds until Ryou was forced back onto his bed, Bakura's body spread out between his legs. Ryou's legs attempted to wrap themselves around Bakura's lithe frame, having the desire to have him closer, body arching as his hands held his sides. Bakura's tongue lapped at Ryou's own, Ryou desperately attempting to fight back, yet losing to Bakura's strong hold on him. He moaned throatily, eyes screwing shut as he concentrated, Bakura's mouth completely in control. He gasped as warm finger pads ghosted underneath his hooded sweatshirt, fabric lifted as Bakura's fingers continued along.

Bakura pressed their hips together, the clutch on his impulses giving out. He wanted Ryou so much; he almost couldn't believe himself. He felt like he was going crazy with desperation, mouth kissing here and there, doing anything to elicit a wanton moan from Ryou's pretty little mouth. His whole body seemed to throb as his nibbled at Ryou's sensitive throat, Ryou struggling and writhing beneath him. He couldn't stop himself; Ryou was -begging- for it…

"Fuck," he hissed in desire, teeth gritting at how good it felt to have Ryou buck up against him. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop soon, if Ryou kept this on. His hands lifted the sweatshirt to Ryou's armpits, Ryou arching instinctively to have it removed.

Ryou's eyes closed, cheeks burning from the new oncoming heat surrounding them. He didn't know what was coming over him right now. Currently, Bakura was nipping at his neck, expert hands delving over his chest. All these strange noises were coming out of his mouth and he couldn't believe his ears! Was his need really this acute for Bakura's touch that he couldn't contain himself in the slightest?

His head tilted back as Bakura's tongue trailed over his Adam's apple. He could barely think. His fingers were curled in Bakura's white locks, and he was unconsciously pressing Bakura's head closer. His eyes opened, staring up to the ceiling in awe. This felt so… And it was so embarrassing to think it, but…

He was absolutely loving the attention, despite how nervous and jumbled up his emotions were on the inside. Suddenly, it didn't matter that he was sick in bed with a fever and all this action was sure to make his cough start up. He was so hot all over, and he was starting to sweat. Was this what it was like to…? A breathy moan escaped as Bakura's mouth kissed from his neck to his shoulders, hand curved around Ryou's side. Red hot passion was igniting and he couldn't help but…

He wanted to tell Bakura, he wanted to say exactly how this made him feel. He wanted to let Bakura know just how much he…

But it was so early and he knew he risked ruining things if he said something so heedlessly now. "Bakura…" he whispered, fingers trailing down Bakura's neck, a shiver erupting from the other male. Bakura murmured and continued his assault, thigh bucking up to brush against Ryou's growing heat, making Ryou moan whimsically.

"Mm…you're not always so quiet, are you?" Bakura purred against his skin, a grin spreading across his lips. He brushed against Ryou again, Ryou returning the favor, unable to keep his desire down. Bakura chuckled throatily, head lifting to let his eyes wash over Ryou. Here he was, with Ryou, so close to getting what he wanted and Ryou was practically on his knees, begging for more and hell, it felt -good-, so good Bakura could barely describe it. There was no way he was going to stop now though. He was much to far in to give up and let himself and Ryo suffer. Besides, why quit when Ryou so obviously wanted it?

Maybe tonight would turn into a great one, after all.

His eyes washed over Ryou's flushed face, Ryou's gaze meeting his shyly. Ryou looked so damn hot with small beads forming at his forehead, panting heavily. This was the kind of thing Bakura _fantasized_ about. Sex with Ryou was going to be -beyond- amazing, he could already tell. Just thinking about Ryou's soft breathy voice in his ear, pleading for him…

Goosebumps formed on his arms and he attacked Ryou's mouth with his own, fighting his way in with his tongue. There was just no way he could stop any longer. Ryou just had to be all his.

Ryou's eyes squenched shut and he tried to kiss back with as much fervor, but he was losing, and badly. Bakura easily beat him, tongue forcing Ryou's back into his mouth, tasting the sweet cavern as he pleased. Bakura's hand slid down to lift up his shirt just to be able to feel Ryou's skin against his own and hell…

It was so creamy and delicate and perfect. He let his hand cop a feel, dragging long fingers down Ryou's side, making Ryou jump and let out a surprised giggle. The kiss stopped midway, a blushing Ryou looking up to Bakura, obviously not meaning to laugh.

"I…" Bakura grinned, tongue lapping at Ryou's lower lip again. How could someone be so cute yet sexy all at the same time? Within moments, Ryou's thoughts were forgotten once more and he was back into a puddle in Bakura's hand, mouth being dominated.

"Ryou," Bakura hissed seductively. He nibbled at Ryou's lip, making Ryou murmur gently, eyes opening as he noticed Bakura's fingers gently tracing along his sweatpants waist line. He gave a small cry when Bakura's index finger dared to creep under, rubbing against untainted skin. The finger slowly crept down a little further, getting closer and closer to Ryou's hot spot. Ryou gulped, body freezing midkiss as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend. Just how far would he go…?

Was Ryou really willing… But it felt so good and it was great just to be able to have Bakura here. Bakura…cared about him somehow and he was fine with that. So what if Bakura wasn't in love with him, maybe one day that would change-well, maybe. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He just wanted to make Bakura happy and to be able to feel this way and know that the male was feeling the same. What point was there to wait when it felt right?

Bakura noticed Ryou was tensing the further his hand slid down. Well, that wouldn't do; it wasn't fun to mess around when someone was bashful about it. He'd ease Ryou into a state of comfort so that way Ryou wouldn't hold back. He kissed Ryou's lips gently before leaving a trail to his neck once more, massaging at Ryou's hip. Ryou seemed to be relaxing a bit, little mewls arising from his throat. And now, it was time. "Mm, Ryou," he murmured the male's name affectionately, fingers trickling a little further in. He let his finger pads gently brush against Ryou's arousal beneath his boxers, Ryou squirming with delight at the sensation.

"B-Baku…" And Bakura was grinning, absolutely loving Ryou's innocent and enticing façade. He was eating it up, unable to contain himself. He was just about to kiss Ryou and give a little more stimulation but then…

Sputter.

Sputter.

Ryou went into a heavy coughing fit, having to attempt to push Bakura off just to breathe. He was hacking so bad, he couldn't catch his breath laying down. Bakura's eyes widened worriedly and he removed his hand, rolling off the boy so he could sit up. Ryou curled over, hands covering his mouth, ghastly coughs taking over his body. His throat was starting to hurt so much and he just couldn't…

He was doubling over the trash can until finally, a gooey chunk crescendoed up into his mouth. It tasted awful and he had to get it out! He cleared his throat as best he could and spitout what he could in the trash can, having to swallow the small amount that wouldn't go out. His coughs subsided for a moment, but he was short on air and feeling horrible again. He was so hot and his throat was very dry and he felt so liable too. He was finally spending time with Bakura and then he had to cough in the middle of it!

'Fuck!' he thought to himself, about to speak when his sickness came over him again. He rolled his eyes and began to cough, Bakura's hand lifting to pat his back.

"Have you gone to a doctor yet, Ryou? You sound like you're dying!" And he knew the moment was ruined. He just watched Ryou throw up a huge ball of brown, oozing mucus and Ryou was practically wheezing now, unable to get any oxygen. They just couldn't continue when Ryou was like this because he was obviously not in the state. Besides, it was probably bad for his health to do anything too physical, anyways.

"G-God…this is killing me!" Bakura sighed, peering to Ryou apologetically. He gave a small smirk and kissed the boy's eyebrow. "I'm really sorry," he said softly, leaning into Bakura's kiss. "I just…they won't stop."

"Mm, it's alright. I'll go get you some water and then you can force me to play that game of yours." Ryou smiled happily at the male, glad he didn't seem to upset. Ryou was sure if they tried again, it would only get worse.

"Are you sure you want that though? You know you're going to lose!"

And sadly, Bakura did know.

-

It was later now and Ryou had taken some Nyquil to calm down his cough so he could sleep. Currently, Ryou was laying with his head against Bakura's shoulder, eyes half opened and staring at the TV screen. He was growing more and more tired by the minute but it was alright because he knew that Bakura wasn't going anywhere. He smiled gleefully to himself, letting his eyes rest as his arm sprawled across his boyfriend's ribs.

He was still having a hard time believing Bakura was actually here, even when Ryou could do so little. All they had done for the past four hours was play games and watch movies. It was a lot of fun but he still felt conscience-stricken that Bakura had to spend his day that way instead of out having a blast at the concert. However, Bakura being there made him so happy, he could barely contain himself. He just wished he would've felt better so they could've done something more interesting than play Monopoly until they couldn't go on anymore.

"Ryou, sleepy yet?" Bakura murmured, eyes gazing down to the boy next to him. He smiled small when he saw him give a sloppy nod.

"Nnn."

Bakura raised his eyebrow at the response. "I guess that means yes?"

"…Nhnhn." Ryou grinned exhaustedly, nuzzling into Bakura's shoulder. "Very…" Bakura smirked somewhat, reaching a hand over to pat Ryou's head.

"Go to sleep then. This movie kinda blows anyways." Ryou laughed, nodding.

"That is true. It is kind of dumb…" His eyes opened to peer to the screen. The couple was on the TV, in between some 'romantic' kissing scene or something like that. Ryou didn't really know; Bakura had picked the movie mistaking it for some action film but really, it had been a very cheesy and unfunny romantic comedy. "Still don't even know why you picked it."

"Like I would pick this shit! You're the one who agreed with me that it was the movie I was talking about!" Ryou snorted, looking up to Bakura amusedly.

"But you're the one who actually agreed with me in the end so it is still 100 percent your fault!" Ryou laughed and stuck his tongue out at the male who was a little too fast for Ryou. Bakura cackled when his fingers caught the slippery pink tongue, making Ryou groan! "Leggo!"

"No." Bakura's eyes leered at the boy. "Not until you agree I'm right!"

"Fime! Fime! You're light!" Bakura let go of Ryou's tongue, pleased with the declaration.

"Mm, that sounds about right." he grinned ferally and removed his hand, snickering when he found Ryou to be glaring up at him playfully.

"That hurt! You're supposed to be nice to me when I am sick!" Ryou cried, looking up to his boyfriend to pout.

"Well, if you weren't being such a bug, I wouldn't have to, now would I?" Bakura replied knowingly, raising a brow at the male. Ryou smiled and laid his head back down, hugging him closer.

"But it's no fun to leave you alone!" Bakura chuckled amusedly, neck craning to press his lips to Ryou's crown.

"You would think that though, 'cuz you're Ryou-bug, and you always think it that dumb way of yours." And though Bakura's words would've seemed somewhat harsh to someone else, Ryou knew differently. His tone was so warm and friendly, Ryou found absolutely no crudeness to it. Instead he simply closed his eyes and smiled dreamily, relaxing once again.

"I'll never not bug you…" he trailed off gently, a serene exhale leaving him. Bakura murmured in response, simply resting as well, turning his attention back to the TV. He knew, after all, his boyfriend was going to fall asleep any moment and he didn't want to keep him up when he didn't feel well. Ryou had probably been awake and doing too much all night long. Right now, what the teen definitely needed most was sleep.

"Go to sleep, Ryou-bug," he said huskily, raising his opposite hand to pet the boy's soft hair.

"'Kay. Night 'Kura. And thanks…again." Bakura smiled to himself, leaning his head in the direction on Ryou's.

'Just for you.' "Welcome, now shush." And Ryou gave a tired laugh and did just that. Bakura stayed silent, finishing the movie and within the next five minutes, Ryou was passed out beside him, body huddled close. Once he knew Ryou was fast asleep, he let out a deep sigh, thinking back on how the entire day had gone. Who would've thought that he'd choose to be here over a concert and actually not regret the choice, not in the least?

He brushed his free hand through his messy locks. He certainly never would've guessed for a second, he would end up here playing 'mommy', keeping Ryou company while sick. As usual of late, he was surprising himself about his personal choices. It wasn't normal of him top do something like this, yet here he was, snug next to Ryou, watching over him while he slept. He wanted to lie and say he hated that he was here, but again, he felt absolutely okay with it and it scared him in a way. Just how far was he willing to go for Ryou?

But it felt nice to have Ryou _smiling _up at him, appreciation so obvious on his face. Ryou was so appreciative that he had come over. It was hard not to notice but it seemed like Ryou was always in a good mood when he was around, laughing and looking up to him with shining green eyes. It made his stomach twist, just the thought of Ryou and the stupid board games and how much fun Ryou had playing them. He just never stopped being so cheery and…

When Ryou was around, Bakura just couldn't stop but be more or less, the same. He hated most board games, especially Operation and all the frustration that came with it for him but when he was with Ryou somehow…it was actually _fun _to play. He had lost all four rounds but he noticed that he actually was able to get more than two out with Ryou there, cheering him on-even know he shouldn't have been, since he was the person Bakura was trying to beat, but…

Ryou still just laughed and patiently showed Bakura how to do it right, but never once did he actually mention how bad Bakura was at the game or make fun. He simply gave Bakura tips and tried to help and somehow, was happy when he watched Bakura pull them out, even when being an opponent. He just…

Bakura was so amazed. Even when Bakura would get pissy, Ryou didn't get annoyed and yell at him like most people he knew. He simply tried to calm him down and kissed him, and told him he'd definitely get it next time. And somehow, it helped-not so much with playing the game, but in the way he felt inside. It chilled him out and gave him a sense of clarity. And when he thought back on it, it was the same the night he had been with Ryou and Diabound's dumb ass had weaseled his way in.

Ryou made him feel like… He could do -anything- and it was so retarded and cheesy to even think that, but… Ryou made him feel so good, in a way he couldn't remember ever feeling. Maybe that was why he had felt so obligated to be here today. Ryou always seemed to give him so much, even when he was being a complete dick. He didn't get angry and he handled Bakura and always with a warm smile.

His heart was beating fast in his chest, and he turned to Ryou. He didn't want to be feeling this way and thinking these weird thoughts. This wasn't even who he was, dammit! He wasn't even the type to bring someone soup when they were sick or even give a flying fuck at all! He was supposed to…

Well…

He didn't really know what he was -supposed- to do…

Why couldn't he feel this way for Ryou? He questioned. Why wasn't he allowed? 'Because! You're only going to get fucked some way or another!' But Ryou was so kind and seemed to care about him so much. Was it still really that bad to feel this way? 'Yes, you idiot, yes! You haven't known each other long enough and plus, if you told your friends, what would they think of you?!' He already knew what they would say. They would think he was a complete wuss for even bringing Ryou up. But why did it matter so much what they said? They weren't Ryou and they had nothing to do with their relationship. Couldn't he just let it go and settle with the fact that Ryou was just different and maybe even right for him? 'That can't be possible, it just can't! Noone can be that fucking great, not forever. Something will go wrong, I just know it. I'm not going to be this serious for someone when I'm sure it's probably just a load of bull. Something -has- to be wrong! I know there just will be something!'

And he was confident about this and he wasn't going to give it up. Even when his feelings for Ryou were so strong, he wasn't going to think about it, or think anything of it. He was still Bakura, the same one he had always been. He wasn't going to go mushy and think Ryou could actually be something more than a pointless fling. It would be good while it lasted but it wouldn't last forever. Bakura had been in plenty of relationships and nothing, nothing…

No. He and Ryou would break up sometime, somehow, even if he could truly find no good reason why that would happen. It wouldn't be different and he would be his rough, selfish, and miserable self always.

But if that was true, why did he feel like things were changing so much?

He just couldn't think about it anymore, it was making him feel sick yet again. For now, he was settling that it would go bad, but at least, for right now, Ryou was happy.

And somehow, that made his low spirits rise. He gave Ryou a gentle gaze for a moment before he turned back to the TV, grabbing the remote to watch something else to keep his mind off of things until he could finally sleep.

-

8DDD Finally done! I think I was actually done with the chapter a few days ago but it took me forever to edit it because having to proofread is tiring. ee

Either way, I am very glad to be done! 8DD I am also glad to be able to go back home to lame old Washington tonight, woot! I might not like WA, but it is sure better than Texas to me. Xx;;

I hope all of you are having good summers, or at least, okay Julys in general! Thanks for reading, please review, and next weekish sometime, another chapter should be done with!

Next chapter: Yami and Yugi, more Malik, and Bakura's not-so-much joy. ;D!


	7. Live another day

I hate proofreading. D 

On we go.

-

Ryou yawned as he leant forward over the return counter at Target. So far, work today hadn't been too bad. He'd only finished two hours of his five hour shift today, so it did leave time for things to pick up, however. It only two o'clock, and most people had yet to come home from work to shop. It didn't matter much to the white haired teen though. He was just glad to actually be able to get out of his house for the first time in a few days.

He lifted his bicep to let a small cough out into his sleeve. He was still sick but it wasn't as severe as it had been. His throat hurt and he was still coughing, but his fever was long gone. Thankfully, along with his fever had left his dizzy spells, which was what tied him down so badly in the first place. Though he had a few minor set backs, he was still feeling great about being back to work and school. Besides, he hated having to miss days just for something stupid and insignificant like being sick, especially when he was needed around. Though…

A small smile played on his lips. It hadn't been that bad being home for a few days, thanks to Bakura-not to mention the fact that ever since Saturday, he hadn't left. He gushed to himself in his mind, thinking about his amber-eyed boyfriend. He was still in complete awe that Bakura had actually spent that much time with him when he didn't really have to. He would've just been happy to have him Saturday only, but…

Bakura had stayed until today, and who knew? Maybe, if Ryou was lucky…he'd stay over again into Thursday. He, of course, wouldn't ask that of him though. Bakura had been at his house a while and he imagined, Bakura was probably secretly itching to get some time alone for himself. But then again, Bakura didn't really seem like he cared. He had been in such high spirit's the entire time they had been together. In fact, being sick was actually _fun_ compliments of Bakura. It was so nice not to have to be alone for once in his quiet apartment, especially when he was ill. Before, he absolutely loathed being sick because it did mean time by himself doing absolutely nothing at home but with Bakura there, they did so much! They played video games, board games, watched movies, and Bakura even attempted to -cook- for Ryou. Well…

He bit back a laugh, remembering the slightly burnt dinner. Sure, it was a little terrible but it didn't matter. Bakura had tried his best and that was all that mattered, even if Bakura's food had possibly made Ryou worse in the long run. It was still just -cute- that Bakura would do that for him, especially when he absolutely hated cooking and hadn't done it before. Bakura was just…too good to him. He kept him fed, entertained, and made sure he had his medicine on time. The whole time, he felt so happy-maybe that was why it hadn't been so bad, after all.

Even if noone else would hear it, he was sure Bakura was what helped him feel better so fast. Sure, he wasn't all the way healed but thanks to Bakura, he was getting there fast and he was sure if Bakura wouldn't have been there, it might not have been that way. He sighed deeply, tracing a finger pad along the counter, eyes watching as it drew an invisible pattern. God, he didn't understand; what had he done to deserve someone so great to him? Bakura was so perfect and he felt so guilty sometimes because he wasn't sure he deserved something so…

And even after two hours, it was all he could think about. He was so dazed, he just couldn't get Bakura off his mind. How was it possible that seeing Bakura all week had only made his desire for the male worse? He was already missing Bakura's voice; he just wanted to get off work so he could call him, or even possibly see him and be able to kiss his warm lips and…

Ryou jumped when he came out of his little trance, rung out by someone calling him.

"Hey, h-hello?"

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Ryou yelped, face flushing as he met the stranger's eyes. The woman chuckled, giving off an easy shrug.

"It's alright, really. I didn't mean to startle you!"

"N-No really! I wasn't paying attention! Uhm, did you need to make a return?" Ryou asked, trying to regain his composure. _'Don't think about him right now. Just do your job, dummy!'_

"Yes!" The woman set the familiar plastic bag with red dart board symbols all over it in front of him. "This just isn't working for me." Ryou nodded and removed the item, finding an opened curling iron container and the curling iron itself, cord swiveled around it. His hand reached into the bag to search for the receipt and was in luck, clutching it in two fingers.

His eyes read over the small black font and he found it to have been purchased by a credit card. His fingers typed into the computer and he gazed to the screen before he looked at the firehaired woman again. "Do you have the card you purchased this with?"

"Oh, of course!" She pulled the plastic object from her coat pocket and handed it to him.

"You can go ahead and swipe it and then it should be all done!" She did just that and moments later, he pulled out a receipt for her to sign and then it was a matter of stapling it to her old one, handing it to her, and she was gone and off, leaving Ryou back to his own little fantasy world of Bakura.

He turned around for a moment, turning his head up to the ceiling. What was Bakura doing right now, anyways? He leant his back against the counter and bit his lip in thought.

"You know, you really should _face_ the other way or you'll never know if you have customers or not."

A gasp and Ryou whirled around, smile taking over Ryou's face completely. "Bakura!"

-

"Bakura!" Ryou all but screamed. Bakura snorted amusedly, leaning in to kiss his surprised boyfriend's lips softly. Geez, could Ryou ever hide his feelings in the least? Still, it made the older male feel good somehow, to know that just showing off his stupid face in this store made Ryou practically die of happiness.

"You know, you could be a bit quieter. You act like you haven't seen me in years, Ryou." Ryou's face burned suddenly, a hand lifting up to touch his lips gently. Bakura had just kissed him in public, in front of all his coworkers and his _manager_ on the job and geez; he wasn't sure if he was really allowed to do that, uhm, in uniform while working but…

Holy shit! Bakura was here and Ryou's heart was hammering in his chest and Bakura's lips were so warm and inviting and he wished he were anywhere else so Bakura could've taken it to the next level.

"I!" He stopped for a moment, coughing into his hand suddenly. _'Dammit!' _soon this fucking cough would be gone and he could talk to Bakura normally without having to stop, unable to proclaim his deep adoration for the male a few seconds longer. God, he had it bad. When had Bakura become the only thought left in his head? He swore, it was true what they said about love-it really was making him _stupid._

"Geez, calm down, idiot. You're going to make yourself get sicker if you keep being so damn jumpy over little things." Bakura rolled his eyes, hand reaching out to rest itself upon Ryou's free one perched on the counter. Ryou nodded, hand breaking away when his coughing spell was finished to reveal the same dopy grin. He just couldn't believe it; _his _Bakura here, at his work-and he just realized, Bakura was holding a large paper sack. Curiosity overtook Ryou; what did he have with him?

"Sorry! I just never expected…I'm so happy to see you!" He blurted out, making Bakura raise a brow. Ryou was so strange sometimes, Bakura didn't understand. Nevertheless, though he wasn't about to scream it out for everyone to hear like Ryou, he was happy to see Ryou too, especially because he looked so _alive_ and well. He hadn't been lying about feeling good just to be able to jump back into school and work and really was doing better. It made Bakura feel relieved.

"Yes, yes, I believe you established that when you _screamed_ my name out for the whole store." He paused, turning around to see a few of the workers at the purchasing registers eyeing them peculiarly. "Save it for sex babe, really," he purred, cocky grin spreading across his lips, leaning in closer to Ryou.

Ryou rolled emerald hues, glaring at the male playfully. "Don't say that while I'm working Bakura! You're going to get me in trouble-and besides, you already kissed me while I'm on duty and I am already going to be in so much-" And dammit, he wasn't even done rambling before Bakura did it again, and dumbass him…

He succumbed so easily. His lips were parting slightly for Bakura, and Bakura was nibbling tenderly at his lower lip, chuckle rumbling in his throat. "Naughty, naughty. Last I checked, Ryou-_bug_, it was you letting me kiss you, not me forcing," he hissed lowly, nudging their noses together. Ryou's eyes were closed and his lips were trembling, awaiting Bakura's next move. He could feel Bakura's lucid breath on his skin and he wanted him so badly, suddenly, it was almost unbearable. Why did he have to be working and even moreso…

Why did he want Bakura to just grab him right here, right now, and force him onto the counter beneath him? _'Shut up brain, shut up! Not right now!'_

"I…" Ryou's eyes opened, hazed over from their kiss, left completely mesmerized as always. Bakura grinned, giving him a kiss on the chin before he pulled away, leaving Ryou silently begging for more.

"Ryou, you're too easy, really." Ryou about choked when he heard yet another familiar voice not far off. Diabound was standing there, rolling his eyes knowingly as he walked back behind the counter. Bakura, as well, was not too pleased with the presence of said person. His dark eyes slitted and he eyed the male pointedly. Why the hell did he always come out of no where to ruin times like this?!

"D-Diabound! I'm sorry, I just-"

"Go away, you fucking freak! Jesus! Don't you have work to do?!" Diabound broke into a hearty laugh, hand settling at his chiseled abdomen.

"Oh dear little brother, I can see you're pleased as always to see me. But Bakura, brother, I'm a bit busy so your visit to me is a but futile, as I am quite busy right now!"

…Bakura's left eyeball was starting to twitch. Ryou gulped as he noticed. He gave Bakura's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled apologetically into his eyes. _'Please, don't fight here Bakura, please don't start fighting here…'_

And Bakura opened his mouth to retort to his very _fucking annoying _brother but decided to keep to himself, as he didn't want to get Ryou into trouble. He swallowed his bitchy words for now and turned away from his brother, facing Ryou.

"Heheh, I didn't even see you Diabound. Uhm, you're back from your lunch break already?"

The male grinned from his brother to Ryou and nodded chastely. "Yep, just got back. And what a surprise to find my sweet little brother here as well. I'm shocked; he never came to visit me, Ryou! I guess you just mean so much more to my brother than his own poor sibling! My heart aches, suddenly!" And he threw his hand over his forehead dramatically and sighed. "I just-"

"…Goafuckingwaybeforeicomebehindthatcounterandpunchyouinthenuts!" Bakura was trying so hard to contain himself but he couldn't do it when his brother just -kept- going! Bakura tensed up, hand with the bag in it fisting tightly. If only he were at home so he could punch his brother pointedly in the face.

"Alright, alright! Point taken!" Diabound snorted and walked past Ryou to the employee-restricted hall. "I'll just go sit all alone in the break room so you two can have your "moment." He snickered and went off, leaving a very mortified Ryou.

Ryou sighed, eyes closing for a moment. "Your brother is just too much sometimes."

"Chh, try more like he is a crabass every chance he gets," Bakura muttered, a sulk forming on his lips. "Why do you have to work with that thing, anyways?"

Ryou smiled apologetically, squeezing Bakura's hand once again. "I'm sorry. But anyways, how was your day anyways? Was school okay?"

Bakura shrugged, hand lifting to set the sack atop the counter. "It was good til I saw his face. But yeah, much better now that school is out for the day and since I'm here harassing you." He smirked slightly, letting go of Ryou's hand. He went to dig into his sack, pulling out a white container and a plastic fork. "I ordered some food for you too, from that one Mexican place you said you liked. I didn't know what to pick but I hope quesadillas are alright?"

Ryou beamed, nodding wildly. "Yes! That's great, thanks! You really didn't need to, Bakura, gosh. You do way too much already." Bakura grinned, arm extending to drift fingers over Ryou's cheeks.

"Maybe, but I can't monitor whatever you eat if I'm not at work with you, so this is the next best thing. When is your lunch break, anyways?"

Ryou frowned disappointedly. "Not for another hour, but…" He smiled happily, fingers curving around Bakura's. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bakura waved it off as if he barely cared but inside, he did feel that same pride welling within him. "So, what are you going to do after work then, hmm?"

"Well…" And then it dawned on Ryou-his phone call from earlier! "Oh!" But what if Bakura didn't want to? It was kind of a lame plan, but he really did want to introduce Bakura to his friends and visa-versa and this was as good a way as any, right? He just hoped Bakura wouldn't think he was stupid for suggesting it. "My friend…uhm."

Bakura raised an eyebrow in interest. "Spit it out."

"Well…he wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight…"

"Out?" Bakura questioned. "To where?"

"Well…" Ryou could feel his cheeks heating up. "On a kind-of double date-thing…"

Hell.

No.

Bakura had -enough- experiences with double dates and his last one still left a sour taste in his mouth. Besides, double dating was such a…womanly thing to do and Bakura was -not- womanly and really didn't take pleasure in going on a date with two people he barely knew/probably wouldn't like. His mouth was gaping open and he was trying adversely not to just scream out no-fucking-way but…

Ryou looked so hopeful. His eyes were wide and he looked worried seeing that Bakura hadn't answered yet. Shit. Why was he letting fucking Ryou do this to him? "Err…"

Ryou's smile fell. He could read the distaste so easily in the way Bakura screwed up his facial features. Bakura thought it was stupid and now he was thinking Ryou was the same for suggesting it. His mood sunk a little and he shook his head, dismissing his own invitation. "Nevermind. We don't have to. I just wanted you to meet Yuugi but it can wait."

…Bakura felt like shit. He wanted to say no so damn bad. A double date and this could not end good, especially if Ryou's friends were like him, but stuck up and so straight edge he could puke? But Ryou really wanted him to meet this…person. He was defeated by his lack of better judgment. He couldn't believe himself; seriously. This was so going to end up blowing up in his face later, but… "No." He sighed, "I want to go. Let's go so I can meet this…Yuugi-friend of yours." Ryou looked to him unsurely, but smiled.

"A-Are you sure?" '_Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'm not. I don't want to do this at all! Why are you so fucking cute?!'_

"Yeah." He tried to keep himself from drowning in his own self-loathing. "I want to." '_Though 'want' is such a loosely defined word…'_

Ryou beamed from ear to ear and even if Bakura wanted to slap himself in the face for agreeing with his disaster, he knew by the look on Ryou's face he did the right thing. _Fucking conscience; _it always screwed him over somehow.

"Great! I'll call Yuugi and tell him! I'll meet you at your house after work then?"

"Yep, sounds good." _'Though by good, I really meant terrible.'_ "Well, I should get going so you can go back to work." He smirked slightly at Ryou, taking his bag and stepping away from the counter.

"I gotta go and let you get back to work. Besides, I have a house call to make so." He rolled his eyes in displeasure. "Eat your food, fatty, and I'll see you later."

Ryou giggled, nodding. "Alright! See you tonight 'Kura!"

"Yep." And Bakura whirled around to stalk away, free hand slipping into his jeans pocket.

__

Holy hell, he hated double dates.

-

Had Bakura mentioned he was absolutely _dreading _this? Here he sat at the bar of Jillian's gaming restaurant, feeling as if he could hurl. He wasn't necessarily nervous, he just had a growing knot in his stomach. Yuugi… His nose cringed at the name. There was something about 'Y' names he really didn't like. He didn't know why, but every 'Y' person he had ever come to know was absolutely awful in every aspect, especially a _certain _person, but god…

He took a deep breath, eyes closing. He was completely _free_ of that certain moron since he was out of high school. As far as he knew, that -thing- was off at some dumb university in the US like he had always bragged about doing, playing hockey on a scholarship.

But Yuugi… Ryou was a good judge of people, so there couldn't be much wrong with this person, could there? He was sure he was probably just some nice, boring friend of Ryou's and everything would go fine-yet, why was he dreading it so much?

Either way, he was going to attempt to endure this for Ryou's sake. He peered to the male who sat next to him, sipping on a Sprite adorably. When he noticed Bakura was looking at him, he gave him a smile and leant his head on his shoulder for a moment.

"They should be here any second, I swear. Yuugi said they were only a couple of minutes away in his last text."

"Huh." Bakura nodded, arm linking itself around Ryou's waist, holding him possessively. Maybe it would be okay. "And what kind of person does this…Yuugi person date?"

"Oh! I'm not sure but…" Ryou lifted his head, screwing up in face in contemplation. "He's only said a little about him but he says he's great. I just know he's in college and he plays some kind of sport, baseball? Oh, wait, no!" Ryou gasped, "Maybe it was hockey?"

Bakura's body froze. No, no, no. -He- was in America, far, far away…

"I see…" Bakura turned around and what he saw nearly made his eyes pop out of his head.

__

'No.

No, no, no, no, no, no! This cannot fucking be happening, not in a million goddamn years! No, it is a coincidence and he isn't even coming this way! NO!' The sight Bakura had absolutely dreaded the most in the back of his mind was suddenly reality. Not only was Yami fucking -here- but he was coming right towards them with a smaller version of himself. Uh-uh, uh-uh…

Oh fuck.

Ryou beamed, seeing the two, waving an arm. "Oi, Yuugi!" He called. Bakura stared. He stared until he swore his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. He absolutely -loathed- Yami Motou, completely, down to the pit of his black, alcohol-filled heart. Why did god hate him so much?

Yami, as well, did not look pleased. He was eyeing Bakura about the same, Bakura could tell, even if he tried to hide it behind that arrogant fucking -smirk- he always wore! By the moment, Bakura was feeling less and less confident that he could keep his cool after all.

"Ryou, hi!" The smaller of the two tri-color haired men chirped, beaming at the two. Bakura, for a moment, whirled around on his bar stool and gritted his teeth. "How are you?! Sorry if we're late!"

"Oh, it's really okay! So, you must be Yami?" Ryou prided himself on remembering the name.

However to Bakura…the name sounded so sick and disgusting, even coming from Ryou's sweet voice. Bakura seriously wanted to hurl.

"Yes, that's me, Ryou. It's nice to meet you. Yuugi told me a lot about you," he said politely, smiling. "I wanted to meet you sooner but unfortunately, jumbling sports, work, and school all the same gets to be a little much sometimes." Bakura was seriously going to fucking vomit. There he went again, acting like he was some goddamn savior, like his life was so hard and glorious people should feel sorry for him.

Bakura sat there, dreading when he would be summoned by Ryou. '_I should've said 'no', I should've said 'no'!' _His hands were cupped in his lap, squeezing one another.

"Oh, I completely understand!" Ryou chimed back. "I'm just glad you found the time." '_Fuck Ryou, don't be. He isn't worth your time, really_.'

His stomach curled. It was coming, he knew it was coming. "And! This is my boyfriend, Bakura!" Crap. Really, Bakura just wanted to drown himself in his lemonade. He, grudgingly, turned around. He couldn't even fake a smile. He just eyed both darkly, unable to turn his gaze away from Yami, who's smirk only grew.

"Ahh Bakura. I haven't seen you for a while. I think last I heard, you were passed out in Mariku's yard in your own vomit?" Bakura bit his tongue, and hard. God, his hand was just itching to rip out those ugly spikes upon Yami's head. Ryou blinked widely, turning from Yami to Bakura surprisedly.

"Hnn. We've met," he said coldly, answering Ryou's questioning gaze. "I thought you were supposed to be gone." He didn't even try to sound nice about it. Fuck pleasant; this person didn't deserve anything but the worst.

Yami grinned, arm wrapping around his -very- short boyfriend's shoulders. Bakura eyed him for a moment. He looked a little frightened, he noticed, as the male glanced to Bakura and looked away quickly. And Ryou; Bakura had completely forgotten about him. He looked to his side, finding Ryou watching him with an uncertain expression. "Yes, well, this summer, I met Yuugi and I just couldn't leave him behind so…" He gazed down lovingly to the boy beside him. The two smiled at each other, making Bakura's food seriously shoot up a little. "I decided to just stick with Domino U, though I did have many other options."

"Fucking prick," Bakura murmured under his breath. Ryou's eyes widened and he looked to Bakura speechlessly. Oops; Bakura hadn't really meant for him to hear that. "I can only imagine with how unbelievably _smart _and _talented_ you are." _'Asshole.'_ "Though, I thought that hockey stick to your head would've kept you out a little longer. A shame-I mean, that it even happened at all." Yeah right. He wasn't sorry; as far as he was concerned, Yami deserved it for being the same pompous bitch he always was.

And he looked to Ryou, then decided to avoid to for the rest of the evening because Ryou was starting to look less-than pleased. That was fine though, Ryou just didn't understand how obnoxious this guy was.

"Indeed. I almost lost sight because of that, but I'm glad you're happy I was okay. You're always so kind, Bakura, just like when you took my gym bag and you and your little friend Mariku decided to dump all my _expensive _sports equipment out our school's roof for a joke. That was so funny Bakura, really. I almost died laughing. Thank god you're not selfish and are always thinking of the other person, trying to make them _cheer _up." And a flame ignited was beginning to ignite within Bakura. Four years of pure hatred were filling Bakura once again like a flood.

"Oh, you want to talk about funny? Let's not forget the time you fucking ratted me out for smoking in 9th grade. Yeah, being suspended from school for two weeks was just hilarious-oh! Or the time your phone just happened to contain a picture of me smoking pot got to the teacher, which got to my brother, the principal, and my parents and got me sent to _fucking _rehab! Let's not forget that because that was really hilarious!" Bakura's eyes swelled with pure anger, unable to turn away from Yami, who was now looking at him with the same fervor.

"And how many times do I have to fucking tell you? It was your idiot friend who sent me the picture and it just happened to be on my phone when the teacher snatched it out of my hand!"

Bakura stepped forward, fist drawn. "It doesn't matter! You could've done anything to keep her from fucking seeing it! But you know what? Once a traitor, always a traitor, isn't that right?!"

"Bakura, please just stop!" Ryou cried, grabbing his boyfriend's arm tightly. Bakura glared as Yami dared to open his mouth. He turned to Ryou and suddenly, he felt horrible. The boy looked so frightened and distraught. He couldn't help himself though; there was just too many things Yami had done in the past to keep him from being able to remain civil around him. Bakura's eyes met Ryou's and he could tell Ryou was pleading. "I…let's just go play pool or something, alright? Just anything!"

"Y-Yes, uhm, that sounds good!" Yuugi chirped, gulping as he looked between his boyfriend and Bakura. Yami's eyes lowered and he pulled Yuugi closer.

"Yes, that sounds great," he ground out, giving Bakura a look of deep loathing before leading the way.

Bakura couldn't handle it; his arms fell limply to his sides. He turned away from Ryou and folded his arms over his chest, unable to even look at him. He hadn't meant for Ryou to hear about him and smoking pot at all, nor that he had been to rehab. He didn't want him to find out like that, all because of that idiot who seemed to always ruin everything…

How had he -ever- been that person's friend? But the Yami he knew in middle school and the Yami now were not the same at all. Just as then, he felt the same. The Yami he knew would've _never_ sold his best friend out to people and got him in trouble simply for entertainment. No; high school had changed Yami and for the worst. Ever since ninth grade, he had been nothing but a people-pleasing brat who did every single thing only for a little recognition. This Yami was a sell out and a shell of the person he knew and there was no way Bakura was ever going to accept anything else.

-

And as for Ryou, he was actually quite annoyed. Though it seemed there was trouble between Yami and Bakura, Bakura could've been the bigger person and just ignored it, but no; Bakura had to fight it with his own sets of insults, making it worse for everyone. He couldn't just keep it to himself, could he? Sometimes, he just didn't understand why it was so hard for Bakura to just keep his opinion to himself, like right now, when tension was so high. Did he really need to make things worse?

And not only that but…

Bakura had failed to mention he had done drugs before. Yes, Ryou knew he had smoked cigarettes previously and that he was a heavy drinker but smoking pot, really? Ryou frowned at the idea of his boyfriend sitting around with his friends, taking hits. It wasn't so much that he had done them as much as he had never even told Ryou anything about it. And even more so…

Rehab? When had Bakura done that?! Ryou would've really have liked to know… And Bakura hid it from him, because why? Did he not deserve to know the truth? He eyed the ground as they made their way to the pool table. Why didn't Bakura ever tell him anything?

He couldn't help but be a little mad at his boyfriend. Didn't Bakura understand? He just wanted to know Bakura-really know Bakura, and everything about him, even bad things. He didn't like finding out things from someone else. He just wished Bakura would talk to him more and tell him more about himself instead of shutting it all in!

"So us against you? Is that alright?" Ryou blinked at the soft voice and he feigned a smile.

"Yes, that's fine, Yuugi. You guys can start!" Ryou didn't even look at Bakura, but that was fine with Bakura. Right now, he didn't need Ryou's disappointed gaze to know he was wrong in how he acted. Really, it would only make how he felt worse.

Bakura watched Yami, who was quiet as well, setting up the balls just right. He took his poolstick and got in position to make the best shot possible. Bakura was very unenthused, because he already -knew- exactly how this game would go, like most games with Yami. Yami closed one eye like the arrogant jerk he was and made his shot, getting a good three balls in easily.

"Twat," Bakura muttered, biting his bitter tongue as Yami and Yugi laughed and high-fived each other. Then, Yami took one more shot, getting in yet another ball. Bakura frowned moodily. He turned his eyes to Ryou for a moment who, he noticed, was looking at him too. He quickly turned away as if he hadn't noticed and just tried to fluh away all the sounds around him.

It was Yami's third shot and he missed, though he almost got another two in but they slid just barely out of reach of the wholes. Bakura sighed, knowing it was now their turn to go.

"You can go, Bakura…" Ryou trailed off gently, attempting to make eye contact with him. He avoided the boy's gaze once again and went to the table to take his turn. The balls were scattered around the table but he noticed a couple that were within a target range. He crouched down a little and maneuvered his stick until he had it just as he liked. He made his shot and to his surprise, knocked two in at the same time. He smirked proudly, stalking past Yami to get to the other side of the table, brushing against his shoulder roughly.

Yami growled but said nothing, though Yuugi glanced up to him worriedly. "So Bakura, u-uhm…what exactly do you do-err, I mean, going to school and such?" Yugi piped out, attempting to make conversation and erase away the awkwardness.

Bakurra stopped midmove and looked to Yuugi, eyebrow raised. Why did Yuugi give a damn? "Falcon Heights Technical College, and I'm studying computer maintenance, pretty much," he answered dryly, turning away to finish making his shot. Just as he was about to collide with the 8 ball, a snide remark took him by surprise.

"Huh, you actually went to college? I figured you'd be in jail and out on the streets. " Needless to say, Bakura was caught off guard and accidentally shot cue ball into one of the opposing teams balls and they both fell into a pocket, furthering Bakura's pissy mood.

"And I expected you to be dead and gone by now because you never have been able to shut that fat ass mouth of yours!" Now, all the people around them were staring and Bakura was looking at his opponent like he was about to murder him on the spot. Ryou and Yuugi were tense again and Bakura was -so- ready to pummel that person's face. He just couldn't handle it! How long was Yami going to shove it in his face that half of his grade school life was shit?!

He'd never forgive Yami, not ever, and he was no better off than Bakura was. At least Bakura wasn't afraid to admit all the dumb things he had done, unlike Yami. Yami smoked and drank too, later on, after blubbering to Bakura about how wrong it was. Some morals that guy had, ne?

"And you've never been able to make a smart move in your life, have you? How are you even in school when your brain is so fried from all the drugs you've done?!"

"Oh, drugs?" Bakura sneered. "You mean like the ones you started doing after you started hanging out with all those idiot jocks? Don't try and act like you're so much better, Yami! You're just as awful as me, quitr pretending you're some fucking god! No wonder all of your old friends hate you so much!" And now, even usually cool Yami was coming undone. He was stalking up to Bakura, mere inches away from the male. Bakura, however, didn't look scared, just angrier that Yami even dared to attempt to intimidate him. What was he? 4 foot 2?

"I only tried it once because I was practically forced and it wasn't that amazing! Everything else was just lies to keep my friends liking me!"

"Yeah, of course, because if they knew the real you like we all do, they'd hate you just as much!"

"Please, just stop! This is ridiculous!" Bakura and Yami both snapped out of it and whirled to their left to find Ryou, clutching his mouth surprised ly at the other side of the table. When he saw they were both staring, and Yuugi as well, he sighed and removed his hand, eyeing the two males angry.

"P-Please! Enough; this is just childish and the more you fight the worse it gets! Can we please just finish the game?" Ryou looked at them all pleadingly, puasing on Bakura. "Please?"

"Fine," Bakura ground out, stalking away from Yami. He folded his arms crossly and went to stand against the wall, away from them all. This was just getting to the point wherei t was unbearable; Ryou just didn't understand, there just was no way he'd -eve-r be able to stand Yami Motou, not ever.

"M-My turn!" Yuugi went quietly and made his move, though Bakura took no notice whether he made it or not. He just closed his eyes for a moment and attempted to take a few deep breaths before he completely lost it.

'Try not to say anything and keep your mouth shut. Just try and…' "I got one!" He heard a cry from Ryou, who was laughing, surprised obviously that he had made a shot.

"Yami's face lit up in interest. "Ryou, haven't you ever made a shot or played before?"

Ryou shook his head, smiling. "Nah. I've played before but I'm not too good so I just like watching."

"Huh." Yami gaze tilted to Bakura, who, though he was calming down, became instantly aflame again. "Bakura's good, so I'm surprised he didn't bother to show you." Bakura gritted his teeth. Why did everyone always have to fucking act like he was supposed to guess exactly what Ryou wanted to do? How would he have ever known whether Ryou was good at pool or not?!

"Oh, well, Bakura's busy often, so we don't have too much time to play."

"Oh, really?" Yami grinned. "Bakura must be changing quite a lot then, lately, because all the Bakura I knew did was drink."

"Would you shut the hell up you starfish-headed freak! Jesus Christ, shut your mouth because I am seriously goin-"

"BAKURA STOP!" Ryou wailed, glaring harshly at the male as he was moments away from hitting a wide-eyed Yami.

Bakura's head whirled to turn to Ryou, looking absolutely livid. "Why the hell are you taking his side?! He's the idiot who always has to go gabbing his mouth!"

"But returning it is no better! Bakura, you're acting ten!"

"And he's so much fucking better, isn't he? Fuck Ryou, just take his and your friend's side, whatthefuck ever. Sorry, but I'm out because this is just too much to fucking handle!" Ryou gasped, running forward to grasp Bakura's hand tightly.

"B-But no, that's not what I meant! I think you're both being stupid ab-"

"Just get out of my face, alright?! You already chose your goddamn friends so lets leavei t at that! I can't handle people as dumb as this!" He looked to Ryou icily, making the boy's insides turn.

"And as usual, you let your anger get the better of you Bakura." Yami sneered. "You're no different than before."

"But I-I…please!" Bakura rolled his eyes and tore his hand from Ryou's gasp. He pushed Yami out of the way, leaving all three males and half a room staring at him as he stamped out of the room, eyes burning with animosity. He had to leave, and Ryou; who cared what Ryou was going to do? Right now, he could walk himself home, and he hoped the boy did, and he hoped it poured so hard that it made Ryou -sick- again. Nothing was ever going to change, was it?

Why was it, even when he knew deep down he was right, he somehow, to others, always came out opposite? Sure it had been a little stupid to threaten Yami but Yami always brought up old things and then Bakura did too just to get back and every time they had ever tried to be civil, it just blew up in his face because…

He couldn't handle it. And when he thought of it, there were just so many things he could not take. He was always like a volcano, just waiting for the right moment to erupt. Yami, though he hated to admit it, was right. He hadn't changed, save for downright jumping a person for saying any little thing. That didn't make it different though; he was just as spontaneous and as easily provoked as he was before. He still just couldn't…

He sank to the curb outside the restaurant, placing his head in his palms. He was still a child, just like everyone said. He was always only thinking of himself and not…

He hadn't been thinking of Ryou or his happiness the entire time, or he would've just swallowed his utter loathing and been able to handle the evening with Yami. He promised Ryou he'd go out here tonight and told himself he'd make it alright, no matter what, even if he truly hated Ryou's friends. But he never in a million years expected it to be Yami, or he would've just said "no" flat out. They hadn't gotten along for -years- And everyone that knew them knew that. He just couldn't get it up and sometimes, he wasn't even sure why. He held his grudges so well, but was this idiotic fight really worth making him mad at Ryou over?

He knew Ryou didn't even mean it like Bakura initially thought. He was just trying to get them to stop so they could -try- and have fun but as usual, Bakura wouldn't hear it because it meant having to -give- up and giving up had never been in Bakura's vocabulary or he would've been over this a year back.

But Ryou…

Just a moment ago, he had wished Ryou sick just because Ryou didn't agree with him? What was wrong with him, really? He really cared about Ryou and he had just wished horrible things for him because of a fight that had absolutely nothing to do with him. It made him feel ill to know that his hate for Yami controlled his life, in a sense, the same as it did in high school.

And when he looked at Ryou, Ryou had looked absolutely hurt to the core. Ryou was only looking out for them all, and him as well, and as usual…

Because it wasn't all about him, he couldn't take it. It was just as everyone always told him.

He needed to -grow- the hell up.

-

Two minutes later, a soft voice was ringing out his name. At first, he had thought it was Ryou but when he turned around to see mini-Yami, he was quiet surprised. How did Yami manage to fall in love with someone who looked exactly like him, anyway? It would figure Yami would do something like that seeming as he was so damn narcissistic.

He sighed, lifting his forehead from his palms. "Yes, Yuugi?"

"U-Uhm…I'm sorry. I didn't know that…you didn't like Yami so much," he murmured, stalking closer to stand a little ways behind Bakura. Bakura shrugged nuetrally, eyes boring holes into the asphalt underneath his shoes.

"Why are you apologizing? It isn't your fault."

"I know," Yuugi began, stepping a little closer. He exhaled and took a seat beside Bakura, hands folding in his lap. "But…still, I've never seen him act like this before. I don't even see him get mad. It's just a shock, you know? I didn't expect him to say all those things. He really shouldn't have."

"No," Bakura agreed, "He shouldn't have." However, even if what Yami said was inappropriate, what he had done was no better-he didn't need anyone to tell him that much. And Ryou…

He couldn't believe he had yelled at him for such a pointless reason. What if Ryou had been seriously hurt by his childish outburst? What would he do then? Would his lousy apologies be of any worth?

Yuugi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Bakura spoke again. "And…Ryou?" Yuugi smiled slightly, peering to the male beside him.

"He's up there talking to Yami. He's scared you won't speak to him mostly, I think. You know…he really likes you, Bakura. I haven't seen Ryou as happy as he's been in a while. I don't think he meant harm with his words though." Yuugi bit his lip, searching for the right words to say. "Please… don't let this affect things with him. I don't want Yami to get between you too," Yuugi admitted honestly. He wrapped his small arms around his legs and leant forward a little. "I'd hate to see Ryou hurt because of this."

From what Yuugi said, it sounded as if Ryou wasn't too angry with him and that was his main worry. He knew he'd hate himself if this was a reason for their downfall. No, Yuugi was right; he couldn't let idiot Yami come between him and Ryou. Ryou was his and he wasn't going to break up or fight with Ryou over something so miniscule. He'd go in there, take that frail boy into his arms…

And he'd embrace and squeeze him until his body broke, because that was the only way Bakura thought he could get his message through. He'd suck it up and quit being so immature and he'd…smile, even if it was only pretend, because goldsmith, he wasn't going to be an ass anymore and ruin Ryou's good time. Ryou just got over being ill and Bakura was not going to make him feel wretched again.

He swore to himself, right then and there, he was not going to yell at Ryou ever again because Ryou didn't deserve it. The fight was with Yami and that was who it would remain with. If he felt like blowing his fuse and punching that bastard in the face, he'd do it when Ryou wasn't anywhere near. "I see," Bakura commented low, looking to Yuugi. "I…"

He really hated to admit he was wrong but for some reason, he felt compelled. He took a deep breath and turned away, standing up. "I'm sorry. For being a douche."

Yuugi laughed and nodded, following Bakura's lead, rising to his feet. "it's alright. I think…most people would get mad in that situation. But we should really go back in and finish our game before our hour goes by!"

"Yeah…" Bakura trailed off. He stopped for a moment to watch Yuugi go ahead. Maybe…the little squirt wasn't _that_ bad. _Maybe._

-

When he caught sight of Ryou, he was talking with Yami and smiling, obviously having calmed down the male quite a bit. Bakura frowned as he drew near, feeling somewhat nervous, though he wasn't sure why. After all, Yuugi had said Ryou wasn't mad and he knew Ryou well enough to know that he wouldn't hold a grudge for long. Ryou would likely be oozing into his arms the moment he was let into them but for some reason, even the thought that Ryou -might- be upset by it made Bakura edgy.

Ryou's gaze followed his shorter friend, which soon landed on a familiar face, making Ryou's smile fade. He quickly turned away, not sure what he should do when Bakura drew closer. _'What if he hates me now…? I didn't mean to…'_

But Bakura made his feelings known the moment he came to the pool table. He didn't dare to look at Yami and only put his arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in for a small kiss. Though it was short-lived, Ryou was beaming because he could _feel_ what it meant without any words. All was forgotten and he was quite alright with that and Bakura was too.

Bakura's problems seemed to melt away and he felt unusually great though he had just been in a fight. "So, who's turn was it, anyways?"

-

The rest of the game hadn't been terrible, though, Bakura wouldn't necessarily say it was wonderful, either. He did his best to ignore Yami and the other did exactly the same, trying so much as to not even exchange glances. Even when the game was over and they sat down to have a bite to eat, Bakura still remained nearly silent, just so he wouldn't have any reason as to so much as stir a peep from Yami. He didn't really care though. Ryou knew he wasn't mad at him and that was most important. Besides, Yuugi and Ryou carried most of the conversation and a lot of it had little to do with things Bakura even knew about, so he was alright with being unsociable.

They were almost finished with their cruddy date and finally, Bakura would get to have Ryou all to himself.

"Well, Otogi invited us all to a little gettogether tonight, but I wasn't sure if you both wanted to go or not so I didn't tell him we were coming for sure! Did you want to go though?" Ryou turned to look up to Bakura questionably.

"Did you want to go?" Bakura was just about to open his mouth to say "no" when he realized…

Dammit. Otogi had told him about it a couple of nights ago and he said he would go, mostly because Mariku pretty much badgered him until he agreed. And he was just about to go home and unwind and rid himself of all the bad memories from tonight by pouncing Ryou. "Yeah, for a little bit, I guess." Ryou nodded and gave his boyfriend a smile before turning to Yuugi.

"So, where is it, an-"

"I know him, it's the same guy you met before, Ryou. It's a small world," he murmured, eyes glaring to Yami for a moment before he looked to Yuugi. "We'll meet you there."

Yami noticed this look but decided it wasn't worth fighting back so he just pretended to be oblivious of it. He took his boyfriend's hand and nodded, turning away. "Okay," he said simply, stepping to lead Yuugi off.

"See you guys there then!" Yugi beamed and headed off towards the doors. Bakura and Ryou did the same, Bakura's arm holding Ryou possessively to his side.

"So…is it a big party like last time or…?" Ryou questioned, leaning his head against Bakura's shoulder to gaze up to the male.

"I don't really know. I don't think it is since it's only a Wednesday. They're probably just over there playing video games and drinking beer or something." He smirked slightly, Ryou's forehead. He noticed Ryou's eyes widened for the moment at the mention of beer, likely because last time alcohol was involved, Bakura had turned in to a complete moron.

"I see…" Though Ryou didn't say it, he admitted to himself that he was worried slightly about the turn out. He still wasn't sure about what had made Bakura go weird last time, but he hoped he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"You don't need to worry though." Bakura shrugged, hand pressing the door open, letting Ryou go out first. "I don't feel up to drinking." '_Mostly because I know what it will make me be like around you_.' And he had already upset Ryou enough for one day. He just wanted to take Ryou back home with him, mess around a bit, then take a much needed nap. Besides, he was afraid to keep Ryou out since he was still lower on energy than usual.

"Alright." Ryou couldn't help but smile. A part of him thought he couldn't believe Bakura, but somehow, he did and he had a feeling Bakura not drinking really wasn't a choice Bakura made for himself at all but for Ryou. His heart warmed and he kissed Bakura happily as they made their way to the car, mind still dazed and wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky.

Bakura fished out his keys and unlocked the car so they could start their way to Otogi's.

-

"So, will it be the same people as last time?" Ryou looked up to Bakura, reaching for his hand as they stepped away from the Honda civic. Briefly, he thought of the last time he had been to a party of Bakura's friends. A boy with brilliant lavender hues and bleached blonde locks came to mind. Would he be here? Ryou had never gotten to properly introduce himself, or know the male's name, either. He sighed, pondering back to the moment they had met.

That person had seemed so nice. He had managed to cheer Ryou up a little when he had been feeling so down and he never really got the chance to thank him. Besides, he briefly wondered whatever happened between him and his ex. Did they stop fighting and get back together? Ryou hoped so. That guy had seemed too nice to be so distraught. Yeah… he smiled to the dying grass beneath his shoes. He hoped everything for that person was going alright, and who knew? Maybe they'd meet again and actually get to be friends.

"I don't know. Mariku will be there for sure, and I'm sure Katsuya will, too." Bakura scrunched up his nose. "What is surprising to me though is that they invited that pointy-haired _freak_. Mariku hates him still, I know, but sometime during the last couple of months, Otogi must have come in contact with him, and Katsuya as well and they must have made up or some shit, though I don't know how-" Bakura paused bitterly, Ryou watching him a tad worriedly. He really wished Bakura would explain in full what happened over the years so Ryou could understand. He wanted to make Bakura feel better but he wasn't sure what to say. Also, he still wondered…

Bakura had been to rehab and did drugs at one point in time? A question rose up in his mind; did Bakura -still- do them when Ryou wasn't around? All these things he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure right now was the best time.

"Well, we don't even have to stay near Yuugi." Ryou beamed, his boyfriend's eyes lingering on his smile. Bakura nodded, leaning in to kiss the tip of Ryou's nose, making him grin.

"I already planned on not doing so, thanks. I'm a step ahead of you." Though Ryou didn't show it, it made him a little upset to know they really couldn't hang out with Yuugi but that was alright. He just didn't want any drama or for Bakura to get mad…

And he especially didn't want Bakura to yell at him again. He murmured and kissed Bakura's lips in response before turning to start up the flight of stairs to the front door. "No, I think you're confused because I am a step ahead of you." He let go of Bakura's hand and grinned. Bakura caught the gleam in Ryou's eye and chuckled.

"Yeah fucking right, you're so skinny you'll fall over and break before you reach the top!" He cackled and brushed past Ryou, passing him up. Ryou laughed and grabbed Bakura's hand, trying to keep him from reaching the top of the stairs before him.

"You're such a cheater! You can't push me out of the way to win!"

"Well," Bakura stopped, turning around to face Ryou, ember depths staring down into Ryou's amusedly. "How else am I suppose to get your fat butt out of the way then, huh?" He purred, leaning over so his head dangled above Ryou's. Ryou laughed, hand clasping in Bakura's as the other set itself on Bakura's tight abdomen.

"Me, fatter than you? Never. You're just mad because you know I'd win if you couldn't cheat!" Ryou stuck his tongue out, poking Bakura's belly. "I'm just better than you."

"Oh," Bakura began lucidly. "_Really?"_ Ryou nodded confidently, but stopped as soon as Bakura's arms pulled him flush up against his chest. "Well then I guess I'll just have to succumb to you, won't I?" Bakura lapped at his lips, noticing Ryou's stare and the blush creping onto his cheeks.

"Y-Y, you definitely will," Ryou stammered, gulping as Bakura's lips hovered above his own.

"Geez Ryou, you're too easy…" He grinned hungrily and crushed his lips against Ryou's, a rather loud moan accidentally escaping Ryou's mouth. Ryou's hands went limp at his sides, mind numbing. He forgot what to do with his hands, too caught up in Bakura's forceful kiss to do anything else. Bakura's tongue was thrusting against his and his eyes were shut tightly. It felt so _wonderful_ in ways Ryou had never experienced before Bakura, and never wanted to again, not from anyone else. His lips were so hot and Bakura tasted so good. He never really thought about it until Bakura, but somehow…

Bakura made him _feel_ sexy because he was sure he could feel from Bakura's touches, just how badly Bakura wanted him at times. He loved being seeked for by Bakura and it made all these strange, yet desirable feelings rush throughout him. He _fucking _loved Bakura's touches and loved the fact that right now, he could see and hear nothing but Bakura and Bakura's rushed breathing and the sounds of their kiss filling the night air.

And most of all, he loved the fact that he couldn't lie at all, not to himself or anyone else…

He _loved_ that somehow, Bakura owned him and he couldn't make it stop-and didn't want to.

Just then, the door sprang open and someone let out a rather shocked gasp. "Oh my! S-Sorry!" A feminine voice sounded, eyes closing as the girl turned her head to the side. Ryou and Bakura jumped apart from each other, forgetting all about the fact that currently they stood just about on someone's _door_step.

"Fuck," Bakura hissed underneath his breath. Ryou's foot stumbled and he almost fell backward but was caught by Bakura's arm before he had the chance. He smiled thankfully up at the male then looked to the girl, who's short brown hair was pulled up tightly into a ponytail. She opened one sparkling blue eye carefully, looking rather sheepish as she eyed the two. Realization dawned on Ryou. "A-Anzu?"

"I thought I heard voices outside and my gosh, Ryou!" She smiled and pointed to the male absentmindedly. "I didn't know you knew Otogi or Bakura! Yuugi told me you were dating someone but I would've never…!" Bakura was currently glaring at her, not really sure -why- she hadn't taken notice of his sour look and left yet so he and Ryou could continue on. And just great; more overly optimistic people Ryou knew.

"Well, now that we're all well acquainted, could you please step aside since you interrupted us so graciously?" Bakura sulked and made his way up the stairs stomping. If there was one thing he hated, it was being _interrupted_.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know you were going to be making out on Otogi's porch? Sheesh!" She cried, stepping aside to let Bakura through. Ryou followed, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Anzu," he peeped out, face still red, mortified he had been caught and by a school friend as well.

"Me too, sorry you interrupted us," Bakura grumbled. Anzu rolled her eyes and Ryou averted both their gazes.

"B-But anyways, u-uhm, how are you doing Anzu?"

"Oh, I'm good!" She beamed, looking as if she had forgotten Bakura's rude words. "But what about you Ryou? You look well, at least, from my view of you outside." Ryou shuffled his feet, hand reaching behind his head as he laughed embarrassedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm great! School and work are going well. Is Yuugi here yet?" after all, she would know since she was Yuugi's number one best friend.

Bakura continued to pout and didn't even bother to enter in to the conversation, still brooding about the kiss that had been cut -much- too short. She shook her head, fingers brushing a few bangs out of her gaze. "Oh no, not yet! Didn't go out with you today somewhere?"

"Yes, he actually did." Ryou lifted his free hand to tap on his chin. "They left before us so I figured they'd be here but…" He raised a brow, trying to think of what the could be doing. "Maybe they needed gas or something."

"Chh yeah," Bakura interrupted, "Or they are just parked and screwing somewhere on the side of the road." Ryou and Anzu both gave Bakura dark glances.

"Yeah, or!" Anzu said, turning back to Ryou, shaking her head. She sighed and smiled to him. "I'm sure they'll be here soon though, no matter! I gotta go to the kitchen real quick though. Honda and Malik wanted me to make them drinks."

Royu and Bakura both looked to each other in horror.

__

'Yikes, Malik…?'

'FUCK MALIK.'

Suddenly, Bakura had the desire to run and get the hell out of this house. His heartbeat began to increase. He hadn't spoken with Malik or heard anything from him since the day they had broken up for good. Though it had been a few weeks, was he ready to face him now? Even though he had Ryou, he still had a lot of built up anger and he still had a few things to say to the male but…

Ryou was looking just as worried as he looked. Why? Had Malik been a thought on Ryou's mind as it had on Bakura's? It was likely for different reasons though. Ryou was probably afraid Bakura would turn on him and be after Malik again the moment they made up. Bakura frowned at this though. He wasn't going to do that and he had no intention of getting back with Malik, nor had he even thought about it. After all, Malik was only good for one thing-of course, that thing was the _thing_ Bakura had seemed to be missing a lot of lately. Even sex was no reason to turn his back on Ryou.

Bakura smiled down at Ryou reassuringly and turned to Anzu. "Ahh, well then, you best get to it. Malik does tend to get pissy when things don't go his way." Anzu laughed some, nodding.

"Indeed he does, just like you." She stuck her tongue out at him then smiled at Ryou. "I'll see you both upstairs!" Anzu's heels clicked as she made her way down from the hallway to the kitchen.

"Bitch," Bakura hissed, making Ryou giggle.

"She really isn't and you do get mad about that, you know?" Ryou said matter-of-factly. "You're just mad 'cuz she caught us."

"Damn right," Bakura agreed sulkily. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and kissed his eyebrow. "I don't -like- when people try to get up in my shit is all." Ryou smiled warmly and leaned in to hug him, head resting on Bakura's shoulder.

"Well, we can have our own time when we leave, ne?" Bakura could settle with that.

"Alright, then come on, let's get this show on the road and go say 'hi' so we can get the hell out." Ryou nodded in agreement.

-

The voices and laughter from upstairs increased with each step. Ryou's heart raced in his chest, unable to turn his thoughts from Malik. What did he look like? What would he be like? Would he be as jerky as Bakura said or would he actually be a nice person? He couldn't be though, not with what Bakura said. He gulped; he just hoped Malik didn't end up being too terrible and if he was…

He just hoped he left Bakura and himself alone because Ryou had enough trouble for one day. He let out a cough as they got close, making Bakura pause as well.

"You okay?" Ryou met worried brown hues and nodded.

"Yes, just my cold actin-"

"Well, well, look who the cat fuzzin' dragged in!" The two turned to the top step, seeing Mariku's head looking down upon them. He grinned wildly, motioning for them to come up. "Hurry! We were just playing Dance Dance Revolution and Otogi bet Jou $20 he couldn't get an 'A' on a light mode song. Jou had a few beers and oh god, he keeps falling everywhere! That idiot is hilarious!"

Bakura looked to his best friend crossly, brow hitched. "Why are you fags playing DDR anyways? Homo much?" Ryou snorted, looking to the stairs. He didn't want to seem rude but even he had to agree. A bunch of college males, playing DDR…?

"I see even _boo-boo_ there thinks you're pretty funny, Bakura," Mariku grinned as a wide-eyed Ryou glanced up at him, thinking he had been unheard.

"Boo-Boo?" Ryou repeated with distaste.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't mind that, he makes up stupid nicknames for everyone. Consider yourself lucky it isn't something worse." He sighed fervently and continued up the stairs.

"Oh Bakura, so angst-y per usual, I see?" Mariku stepped aside to let them up. Bakura reached the upstairs and Ryou as well, Ryou's hold growing tighter as the living room came into view. There was a black futon and a lush leather chair both seating people, some Ryou knew and didn't. The carpet was a boring cream hue and the décor of the room was obviously done by a male, tasteless and cheap with very little detail, save the game and super model posters strewn tactlessly all over the walls. There was a red guitar and a coffee table, containing drink cups, beer bottles, and a few bowls of different snacks. On the floor was an opened and empty pizza box, magazines, dvds, and game boxes piled up near the big screen TV.

Ryou had the urge to clean but forced it down, which wasn't hard when he saw a few people staring at him, some grinning and others not looking so happy, in particular…

Ryou nearly gasped. A lavender-eyed, sandy blonde haired…

'_Malik…'_ And unlike last time, he didn't seem so happy to see Ryou, probably because his ex-boyfriend-the one he was in _love with-_had his hand clasped with Ryou's. Ryou felt extremely guilty all of a sudden.

"Dammit! Another D!" A roar of laughter filled the room as Katsuya clutched the TV, out of breath.

"Jesus Katsuya, how can you be tired?! You barely played any and light mode isn't even that far!" Katsuya growled, glaring at the brunette who dared to taunt him.

"Sheesh Honda, then you fuckin' try! And anyways, I have 10 more shots before I owe you anything! You haven't beat me y-" Katsuya hiccupped. "But I need a break. Ugh." He fell to the ground, laying atop the mat. "I'm tired…"

"Drunk-ass," a different girl, one Ryou was not accustomed with, said, a smirk on her ruby lips. Her blonde curly hair fell past her chest and her clothing was body hugging, leaving very little to the imagination. Had it not been for her rowdy attitude, Ryou wouldn't even have guessed she'd ever hang out with practically all males. After all, she looked very feminine and was beautiful as well.

"Ahh, Bakura," Ryou and Bakura both looked to Malik, who stood with a very questionable smile. He wore skinny jeans and perhaps the tightest skull top Ryou could've ever imagined on a male, possibly because it was a girl's tee shirt. It didn't even make it to his jeans waist band, showing off a good three inches of golden skin. Unlike last time, he looked -very- well pampered and almost as if…

As if he knew someone would be here. He knew Bakura was coming and this time, he wasn't so broken up over it-he was _looking _to impress him. Bracelets dangled on his arms and it looked as if he had put extra effort into his eye make-up. Worst of all, he didn't seem bothered one bit by the fact Ryou was here, not even daring to look at him again.

A funny feeling came to Ryou's stomach. Something was going to go wrong. With the way Bakura was looking at Malik, he thought Bakura knew it, too.

"Yep," Bakura said shortly, half-glaring at the male as he drew near.

"Mariku," he murmured fondly, eyes drafting to the taller male who didn't seem so pleased any longer as he stood against the stair railing. "Told me you would be coming but huh, I didn't know you'd be bringing _your friend_," he spoke, emphasizing the last part. Bakura didn't look too happy and he wasn't, not in the slightest. He knew Malik was up to something.

"Yes, my _boyfriend _Ryou," He snapped, frowning at the blonde. Ryou gazed from Bakura to Malik. Malik's haunting eyes turned to Ryou, full of loathing.

"I see. I'm Malik, if you didn't know." His lips curved into a rather unpleasant smile, unable to keep his hatred from showing on his face. Not only that but it was is if he was pretending he had never met Ryou at all. But this person…

This didn't seem like the same guy Ryou had met that night at all. He smiled unsurely, nodding. "O-Oh, heh. Nice to meet you." he was trying not to let his voice tremble any. He didn't want to seem scared-and even if he was scared, he wouldn't be sure what there was to be scared of. Bakura has reassured him before he would be faithful to Ryou but that really wasn't it; more over, Ryou was more scared of the fact that…

Malik didn't like him and he couldn't help the reason why. Malik rolled his eyes and looked back to Bakura, putting on his best flirtatious smile. "Anyway," he said , ignoring Ryou's comment completely. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something, Bakura." He batted his lashes and touched the male's shoulder caressingly. Bakura gritted his teeth.

"Then spit it out."

Malik smiled shyly, then glared to Ryou. "I meant alone," he said venomously. Ryou looked to Bakura unsurely and he gave a small smile and shoulder shrug to go off.

"O-Oh, sorry." Ryou smiled understandingly and gave a nod to both. "I'll just…go see what Anzu's doing…" Bakura grudgingly let go of Ryou's hand, watching him head back down the stairs.

" I'll be down in a minute!" He called after him affectionately, then looked to Malik. Malik grinned and took Bakura's hand, leading him away from their friend's eyes. He lead him to the bathroom and closed the door, turning the light on.

Bakura's eyes bore into Malik's harshly. "So what is so 'important' you needed to take me away from Ryou for? Huh? If it was to shamelessly flirt with me, like you are, I'm not stupid. Don't waste your time." Malik laughed a mirthless laugh, stepping in closer to Bakura.

"Flirt with you? I would never do that when I -know- you're with someone, Bakura. That's very disrespectful-especially when you're with someone so…" He paused. "_Adorable."_ Yet he said it with utmost distaste and Bakura could already tell exactly what Malik was trying to do.

"Then quit fucking trying and drop this. If it's about your shit, I already took it to your house." Malik let out a deep breath. Bakura just didn't get it, did he?

"This isn't about my stuff!" He cried, and he frowned suddenly, remembering something. "Or my Ipod, which you're lucky I had insurance on." Bakura was beginning to get frustrated. He didn't want to talk to Malik or have anything to do with him. He just wanted to go downstairs and see Ryou!

"Then hurry up, quit fucking -wasting- more of my time, and get it out!" Bakura spat, folding his arms over his chest. Malik's eyes seemed to darken and he looked up to Bakura, a pained look crossing his features.

"I just…I wanted to see you alone, okay?!" Malik pouted, hands reaching out to wrap around Bakura's neck, surprising the taller male. "I…" Malik sighed, smiling softly. "I missed you…" Bakura did not look impressed. "I…I just wanted you to know that I am over it and I am done being stupid. I want to try again!"

…Bakura couldn't even put into words how this little 'confession' was making him feel. He stayed silent, staring at Malik in disbelief. "I…I still have feelings for you, Bakura." He licked his lips, moving his face closer to Bakura's, noses almost brushing. "And I know…you still want me too." Malik was just about to kiss Bakura when he was pushed away violently, body slamming against the bathroom sink.

"Fuck you!" Bakura hollered, teeth gritting in utmost ferocity. "How _dare _you?!" Bakura pressed the other's shoulders roughly into the wall, eyes lowered. "How dare you try to crawl fucking back after all the shit you did?! Don't even…don't fucking come near me. You _mean _nothing!" Malik's mouth dropped and he was looking at Bakura in astonishment.

He could feel tears but he wasn't going to let them fall. No; Bakura definitely liked him and he definitely hasd feelings still! He was just mad but he'd get over it and come back where he belonged! He eyed Bakura, faking an irritated look. "Whatever." Malik's lips curled into a twisted smile. "Ryou is all wrong for you, Bakura. I can see it. He's so sweet and pure, it's _disgusting. _He's not your type, you're just going to screw him up. Why don't you see? I'm the right person for you!"

This was the maddest Bakura had been in a long time. He took his hand and struck it savagely across Malik's face. Malik yelped, head jerked to the side, his own limb coming up to cradle where Bakura had hit him.

"And don't you ever _fucking _talk about him. His name has no business in your crooked mouth." Bakura jerked away, turning from Malik. He opened the door roughly, curious eyes set upon him.

Ryou saw him and his jaw dropped. He had never seen Bakura look so…formidable. He looked away, biting at his lower lip, unsure of what to do. In the bathroom, they all had heard some banging around and turned off all the sounds to be able to hear what was going on. Noone was really sure until the sound of a yelp was heard, and suddenly Bakura was stomping out of the bathroom looking absolutely livid.

He canted his head to Mariku, who had been watching the bathroom door ominously and he did not look happy either.

"Bakura, what did you…" But he didn't stop to look at any of them. He practically ran down the stairs, unable to stopper his inner rage. He didn't understand; he swore, in his whole life, he had never been as angry as he had been in that bathroom. When Malik had said something about Ryou, he became unglued. His heart was thumping in his chest. What was Ryou unconsciously making him do?!

"Talk about a buzz kill," Katsuya grumbled from his place on the floor, covering his eyes with the back of a palm.

Ryou only stared, uncertain of what move to make. Should he go downstairs or…

He swore he could hear sniffling coming from the bathroom. What did Malik say to make Bakura get so mad? He was torn; he didn't know where to go first. Mariku ran after Bakura down the stairs so he supposed that only left one choice.

Anzu was about to go but Ryou beat her to it, dashing to the bathroom door. His fingers grasped the side and he opened it to reveal a sobbing Malik, hunched over his knees on the bathroom floor, holding his face. Bakura had _hit _him?

…Suddenly he was very annoyed with Bakura. There was never a good reason to hit someone, especially for no reason. Why would Bakura outright smack Malik? Malik looked up, black eyeliner draining down his cheeks. His eyes snapped to Ryou and his anger was apparent. "_You!" _He hissed.

Ryou felt nervous but he knelt down on his knees anyways, covering his mouth. "Bakura…did he hit you?" he asked in disbelief, anxiousness showing in his face. He felt so horrible…

"Is it really any of your business, you _traitor?"_

"…Traitor?" Ryou looked absolutely dumbstruck. How was he… He hadn't even known then that Malik was Malik!

"Yes, traitor!" Malik smirked coldly, maneuvering himself onto his knees in front of Ryou. "You…you pretended…you knew I was talking about Bakura the whole time then, didn't you?!"

"What!" Ryou cried, "No, I didn't know, I really didn't! I…I really had no idea!" But Malik didn't buy it.

He chuckled low, hands creeping to set themselves atop Ryou's. "Oh, you try to act all cute and innocent but I see right through you. You're a fake and he's going to find out and you'll be thrown onto the street where you belong!"

"W-What are you talking about?! I never even mentioned you, I really didn't! I-I would…I didn't even tell him anything about what you said!" Malik rolled his eyes, nails beginning to sink in to Ryou's pale flesh.

"I'm sure. I bet you sat and laughed, didn't you? You had a good laugh to yourself about me, because you have Bakura now, wrapped around that ugly little finger of yours, but don't you worry, Ryou!"

Ryou gasped, looking from his hands, which were now beginning to hurt from how deeply Malik had dug his nails.

"I'll win him back and you'll be dead and gone, mark my words."

"O-Owe. Please stop! I really…I didn't laugh! I don't think it's funny a-"

"Just shut up and get out!" Malik yelled, pushing Ryou away. Ryou opened his mouth to speak but shook his head and stood, world absolutely spinning. What should he do…? He wasn't lying but Malik didn't believe him!

He opened the door in a rush and stepped out, not even daring to look up because he already knew they would be staring.

"What in the…Ryou, are you alright? What was Malik talking about?" Anzu cried, watching him worriedly.

"D-Don't worry about it, I just want to find Bakura, please…" He turned away from Anzu and everyone up there. Somehow, the day had managed to get even worse. He fled down the stairs and heade to the kitchen, wondering if maybe Bakura and Mariku were there. "Bakura? Bakura?" He called, but there was no reply. Maybe he was outside?

He belted for the front door and opened it to find Bakura standing on the side walk, looking to be having an argument with Mariku.

"But you had no reason to go and do that!"

"And he had no reason to say the shit he did, either! Why are you taking his side, Mariku?!"

"Because you never have bothered to!" Mariku's hands fisted at his side. Bakura's mouth opened and he was just about to retort when he looked to the doorway to see Ryou.

"You know what? _Screw _this." He snorted and turned from Mariku, running to the doorway, away from all of this madness, to Ryou.

"Bakura!" Ryou called, running down the stairway to meet his boyfriend. He stopped when he reached the bottom of the steps, holding onto the ledge. Bakura met him and was just about to take him into his arms, but then.

"Bakura!" Ryou hollered, "Why did you hit him?" Bakura couldn't help it. His best friend was yelling at him, his conscience was screaming at him, and now Ryou…

He had -done- it for Ryou.

A hurt look crossed his features suddenly, though he tried to hide it. He didn't say anything, but glared at Ryou and turned away.

"Bakura, why?!" Bakura's teeth gritted and his hands curled at his sides.

"Because!"

"WHY?"

"I DID IT FOR YOU, OFUCKINGKAY?!" Ryou could hardly believe his ears. Bakura had hit Malik for his sake? But that would've never have been what he would've wanted!

"B-But Bakura!"

"He said something about you and I just couldn't fucking stand it so…" He was having a hard time with it himself. He couldn't believe that he had just hit his ex boyfriend, and _hard. 'I don't know why Ryou, but I did it for you.'_

And what was even harder to believe was what Ryou did. He hadn't expected the true excuse to be good enough but here Ryou was, clinging to him and kissing his neck hard. "Please…let's just go home. I don't think I can take anymore…"

Bakura murmured and gave a small smirk. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Ryou's head, fully agreeing. "Yes, let's." Mariku came stocking over, looking ready to say something again but Bakura did not want to hear it and was not going to. He turned to the side and took Ryou's hand in his and he noticed…

There were nail prints on Ryou's hands, small droplets of blood forming. It only took a moment for Bakura to realize what did this. Ryou noticed him staring and shook his head with a tired smile. "Let's just go, okay?" He took Bakura's hand in his own and he leant his head on his shoulder.

Bakura had the urge to go and -sock- Malik again but evaded it, deciding instead to do exactly as Ryou wished. He'd drop it, go home, lay down…

And be with the only person in the world who he'd ever officially punched someone in the face for. And secretly, if he ever had to do it again, he _definitely _would.

-

__

"Mariku, it's really not that big of a deal."

Then why couldn't he seem to get it out of his head? His frown increased and he turned onto his side, head resting back against Malik's soft, comfortable stomach. "Still. He hit you in the face," he mumbled, eyes sliding shut as he rested.

Malik smiled gently and dared to run well manicured fingers through Mariku's hair. "I know, but…I did say something bad so in a way, I deserved it."

Mariku sighed exhaled deeply. "I hardly think calling Ryou something slightly bad was worth getting a black eye over." Malik sulked, movement in his face managing to make his ice pack on his eye slide.

His idle hand lifted to adjust it back into place. "I know but…I guess if it was me and that person was the person I loved…" Mariku snorted.

"You hypocrite, you say bad shit about Bakura all the time and so does everyone else but you claim to love him? And does that mean you are admitting defeat by realizing Bakura does love Ryou?" Malik scoffed. That was not what he was saying at all! …Err, or at least, that isn't what he meant for it to sound like!

"You don't get it!" He said exasperatingly. "I just…I mean that if it were like, my brother or something and…ergh! Mariku, why are you such a bitch sometimes!" He groaned and turned his head to the side, holding the ice pack in place.

Mariku chuckled, listening to the strange noises Malik's stomach made. "There's a difference between being a bitch and being right, Malik."

Malik closed his eyes, lips pouting. "You aren't right, you're just mistaken. I know Bakura still likes me…" 'Even if you don't and he denies it.'

Mariku sighed exhaustedly, nodding. "Whatever you say, Malik." He went silent for a moment, hand settling beside his head on Malik's stomach.

Malik gazed to the wall in front of him a bit dazedly. Bakura, his ex boyfriend, had punched him in the face for something he had said about Ryou. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the name, yet…

When they had been together, Bakura had been the one saying bad things about him, he couldn't even remember a time when Bakura had actually tried to fight off someone who said something negative about him. What made Ryou so different that Bakura felt like protecting him? It annoyed Malik to no end. What the hell was the difference?

And how could Ryou be the same boy only a couple of weeks ago he had been so fond of? In fact, he had actually hoped he'd meet that same boy face-to-face again, but that person being Ryou was quite unexpected. Life sure had a way of fucking things up, didn't it?

Still, Ryou actually, when he thought about it…

Seemed like he had been honest, but he was so in denial that he was just going to keep telling himself he was right, because what else did he have? If Bakura wasn't in his life, then what else was there?

He felt a pang of sadness and gazed down the Mariku, who's breath was beginning to slow. "Don't be sad, Malik, I'm sure it'll all work out somehow. This kind of bullshit always does," Mariku mumbled fondly with a yawn.

"I know, it's just…"

"Hmm?"

Malik felt a lame. Should he really say it? But…it was only Mariku, so… "I just wish I had someone who'd punch someone else in the face for me."

Mariku froze for a moment, but went right back to his relaxed state. "Well, if you ever need someone to punch someone in the face for you, I would."

Malik laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Gee, thanks Mariku." Mariku grinned to himself, knowing Malik was still just plain clueless. Maybe he'd never understand-never know-and maybe there was nothing wrong with that because right now, with the way things were…

Malik was so interested in Bakura, he didn't see anything else. But who knew; when he finally saw exactly what everyone else did and came to the realization that Bakura was long gone, maybe then…

Mariku would be here and he'd wait until the right moment and if it never came, well…

At least he had this moment where he was so close to what he wanted-and even if it wasn't his, right now, it was so easy to fool himself and pretend, just like Malik was.

For now, being here was enough.

-

If there's a lot if silly mistakes, I am sowwy. u.u; I just didn't feel like overlooking evveeerrryyything, so I just skimmed. Hopefully my skimming was nearly enough! ;D So things are getting more interesting, yes? And if not well, I tried. XD;

Ahhh and I feel semi-bad making Yami into such a jerk-but…actually I lied. XD he kinda bugs me anyways and who better for Bakura to hate?!

I've had this chapter done for a few days, once again, but it just took a while to actually get a chance to overlook it, which semi-sucks! Uhhmmm hmmm. So I think this is halfway? Done? I hope! ;D

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and are awaiting next weekish's chapter! 8DD!

Next time!

Malik+Bakura(again)???

And!

Something very dirty! ;D

Hope you all keep reading!

-


	8. Take my breath away

Ahhhh I hate spell-checkinggggg! ;O

Summer is almost over. Where did it go?! It seems like every year, summer is more and more nonexistent. V.v; Anyways, a big chunk of this chapter is missing due to sexual activity so if you want to read the full version (sincefanfiction sucks) you have to go to to my profile for the link. Sorry for the inconvienience! If you don't like that kind of stuff, then I tried to make it so it wasn't as important but it's still a few good missed pages. Anyways, please read on!

-

A soft yawn escaped Ryou's thin lips as he closed the bedroom door. He had been awake for some time, but finally decided he couldn't take it anymore and had to get up. The bedroom was so -hot-, especially with Bakura practically sprawled across the whole entire mattress, hogging every inch of space and snoring softly. Not to mention, Ryou could've sworn he'd seen a few dribbles of drool on the pillow Bakura had been using.

Ryou's nose cringed. Really now; Bakura was much too old to be sleeping on a twin sized bed. In the middle of the night, Ryou had to move to the floor just to be able to be comfortable and sleep because of Bakura's bed hog tendencies. Ryou sulked, remembering the previous night bitterly. He didn't like sleeping on floors and even moreso when he could've been sleeping beside Bakura. However; Bakura needed a whole twin bed to himself, leaving no room for Ryou to (he hoped) curl up beside him. Not to mention, sometimes Bakura's body got so hot (probably from stealing all the blankets) he could barely stand to lay next to him-well, almost. He just wished he could've been more comfortable on a bigger bed so he could've stayed by his boyfriend.

It was then, as Ryou's feet began to pad across the hall carpet that Ryou heard two unfamiliar voices raising down the stairs.

"Honey, you know the doctor told you not to eat that! It's what is causing those rashes on your belly! Baby, you're allergic! If you keep eating it, it's only going to get worse!"

"I can't help it, alright?! It ain't that easy! And besides, if ya ask me, that doctor is a quack! He told me drinking apple cider vinegar and getting colonics was the answer to all my problems!"

Ryou walked a little further, clinging to the wall edge to creep his head down to listen closer. Bakura's mom and dad? Bakura had never talked about them much.

A frustrated sigh. "Well, what do you expect, Charles, honestly?! You're the one who said you wanted to try one of the "new age" doctors since you thought your old one was on "crack" because he wanted you to go on a 1500 calorie diet and eat a solely vegetable, fruit, and lean meat diet!"

"No kidding Haruhi! I'm a _man!_ By default, we need…4000 calories just to be able to be comfortable!" Ryou had to snort at that. It was true, he did enjoy eating but 4000 calories might have been pushing it a bit. He smiled, knowing the woman, by the sound of her voice, was getting increasingly frustrated with her husband.

"No Charles! You need 4000 calories if you want to continue gaining weight and rashes like a damned cow! Charles, in the last seven years, you gained 70 pounds!"

"I'm getting old woman, what do you expect? Brad Pitt?!"

"CHARLES DO YOU WANT TO DIE OF A HEART ATTACK?!"

Ryou nearly yelped, not expecting the woman to shriek so loudly. She was -definitely- not happy. But what he was doing was definitely not right. Listening in on someone else's conversation was not polite in the least and he was almost sure they wouldn't care if he went down to Diabound's room for a moment. He just needed to get his advice about a paper he had to write for school.

Though…

Maybe he should've waited until Bakura awoke? He didn't want to disturb his parents and he was nervous to go down alone as a complete stranger. What if they didn't like him?

He gulped. He would just sneak as quietly as he could down the hall, straight to Dia's room.

"No but I don't want to starve or force myself to chug down inhumane things either!"

"Charles, it's only two teaspoons and some damn organic laxatives!"

"But h-"

Ryou crept down the stairs trying to be as silent as possible. His foot stepped down but something quite unexpected happened; the stair creaked, and loudly.

"Bakura sweetie, is that you?" The woman's voice seemed to cheer up tenfold. Ryou's throat went dry and he decided between dashing back up the stairs or staying in place, seeing which would be worse. He was always so awkward around new people! But it would be so rude not to just go down…

Maybe he could just pretend he hadn't heard the woman.

He finished down the stairs and found himself being stared at by two sets of deep, familiar eyes. Bakura definitely was their son.

"U-Uhm, sorry…I, I just wanted to talk to Diabound for a moment?" He squeaked out, trying to be as polite as possible. His words came out a little more jumbled and anxious than he had hoped. He was amazed to see a smile practically jumping off the woman-Haru-hi's? face.

"Oh Charles! Look! That must be him!" Charles nodded, giving Ryou a cheeky grin.

"Well hello there! You must be Bakura's ne-"

"Oh, you're just adorable!" Haruhi all but shrieked. She jumped from the couch, alarming Ryou a bit, and came at him hurriedly, surprising him when her arms practically squeezed his lithe frame against her lovingly. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Somehow, even know Ryou didn't know this woman, Ryou felt oddly comfortable. In a way, she reminded him…

He felt so nostalgic, yet with a hint of sadness. A smile didn't fail to make its way on his lips. Bakura's mother…

_She was just as a mom should be_. He hugged her gingerly back, unable to help himself. "Y-You too, Ms. Nakashima."

"Oh Haruhi," the male muttered, unenthused. "You're scaring the poor boy. Let him breathe!" His wife chuckled and finally let go, soft eyes looking the boy down. He was dressed in a pair of boxers and a too large tee but he was still so handsome to her-yet in such a gentle way. She could see what her son liked about the boy already. She was always a woman of first impressions and the moment she saw this boy, she just _knew_! He just -had- to be the one for her son.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart! You'll have to forgive me! Bakura hardly tells me a thing but I did hear from Dia' that he was seeing someone new and my, he was right, you're as cute as he said!" Ryou's cheeks heated suddenly, wondering about the conversation his co-worker had with his mother. Diabound had said he was…?

"E-Eh…" Charles snorted on the couch, standing to reveal his tall, plump physique. He grinned and went over to wrap an arm around his fawning wife, shaking his head at her. "You'll have to forgive her; she tends to get overly excited when it comes to our kids."

"Oh, but Charley! I can't believe Bakura would ever pick someone so…" She just beamed, almost unable to contain her need to lurch onto Ryou again.

She could see it, 10 years from now…

Her usually bad tempered son next to this boy, with little kids surrounding them-sure; it wasn't the typical mother's dream to see her son practically marry a male, but…

She saw no problem with it. She'd love her kids no matter what their choice, and oh, even if they were adopted, she'd just -die- to have grandchildren!

And if Ryou, Charles, or Bakura could've heard what she was thinking, they all would've been frightened-or in Bakura's case, very, very annoyed but either way…

She just had to get to know this boy more!

Ryou just stared at the two, wide eyed and unable to speak. He wasn't sure what to say to Haruhi's enthusiasm, it was so overwhelming. Yet…welcomed in a sense. It had been so long since he could last remember feeling smothered by parents and even then, he still secretly loved it. He didn't know why, but ever since his mother had passed away, he had always wished for her back, even if it was just to embarrass him and overbear him with her love…

Because that's what mothers did.

"Oh, you must come sit and drink tea with me! I'm sorry Charles can't join since he is almost off to work but oh, what is your name anyways?"

"Of course. And uhm," he paused, giving her a polite smile. "My name is Ryou."

_"Ryou…"_

And somehow, to Haruhi, the name seemed so natural to her tongue.

-

"So Ryou, do tell more! How did you and Bakura meet?"

Ryou smiled sheepishly, reaching a hand pat to scratch his head. "Well…through Diabound. You see, I work with him and he introduced me to Bakura…" Though tricked was more the word for it. That didn't matter though, it was still one of the best tricks ever played on him-the outcome far outweighed any mortification he had felt.

"Ahh." The woman lifted her mug to her lips, leaning forward over the kitchen table as she took a sip. "Dia', huh? That was sure nice of him! I bet you both owe him, don't you?" She laughed wholeheartedly, eyes gazing from Ryou to her rose-painted nails.

"Heh, yeah, we probably do." He, at least, felt like he did. It was just weird that Diabound had known something about Ryou that he himself didn't-how attractive he would find Bakura. Why was it that Diabound seemed to know so much more than he always let on? Maybe he was just gifted with some odd intuitive sense. Still…Ryou did feel like he owed him.

"I hate to pry but how long have you and Bakura been dating? I remember Malik from only a month ago but I hadn't seen him and Bakura was very edgy for awhile so I thought something was up. You know…" She paused, drumming her nails on the wood surface. "That boy is so easily read. There's never a time when you don't know what he's feeling, you know?" Ryou nodded, though he didn't really know it. Maybe it was just because Bakura's mother knew the male better but Ryou found Bakura almost impossible to read.

"Yeah," she sighed nostalgically. "Ever since he was little, you could always sense his inner feelings. He's so easy, that boy. You know when he's happy and you know when he's mad at you. If only everyone were that easy, ne?"

Yet…Ryou felt upset with himself. He never knew what it was Bakura was thinking about or how he was feeling. Was he really that understandable? Sometimes, Ryou felt Bakura was so complex, he couldn't begin to understand him. Here he was, dating Bakura and feeling so close to the male yet he knew so little about him. He wanted to ask how she could just know so he could too. It was stupid but…he was a little jealous. Why couldn't he understand Bakura like his mother and brother could?

Was he just clueless? And what about Malik? Did Malik get what Ryou didn't? '_Maybe I really don't know a thing about Bakura at all…'_

His eyes looked down into his cup gloomily. Would Bakura ever let him understand…?

Haruhi noticed something was odd. "Is something wrong?" Ryou nearly jumped, realizing he was practically hunched over, frowning. How impolite! He sat up with a smile, shaking his head a bit too abruptly. "Oh no, nothing! I'm just a bit empty headed from waking up, you know?" She nodded in response.

"Yes…I understand. But you know…I notice something different with you when it comes to Bakura." Suddenly, Ryou was very curious.

-

Had it not been for his parents -screaming- Bakura would've still been fast asleep and curled…

His head did a double take. Where the hell was Ryou?! He pouted, having planned to smother his boyfriend in affection and feed some naughty dialect to him, so he could turn Ryou all shades of red. His plan was foiled though when he found Ryou to be gone. But where would he go?

'_Hopefully to the kitchen to make food.'_ Because besides sex, that sounded best-not that he was anywhere -near- getting the first. Which…honestly, was starting to make him tick. He could only stand so many nights sleeping next to Ryou and doing -nothing-. Yes, they kissed and his hands got to explore a little, but nothing over PG13. He wanted -more-. He wanted to truly explore Ryou's body and see everything the boy had to offer. He wanted to taste Ryou and make Ryou feel all kinds of things the virginal boy couldn't imagine. He wanted to smell Ryou and inhale his own scent on him…

FUCK! He wanted to, so bad, and Ryou was so clueless to the fact. He seriously went to bed miserable and with _a large _excitement the past couple of nights and ugh. Ryou would just lay there, eyes shut with no shirt, skin looking so creamy and untainted, just waiting for Bakura's own hands to ghost all over it. He wanted to feel Ryou from head to toe and Ryou's chaste little act was starting to get annoying. Ryou might not understand but…

A part of Bakura -needed- this and thrived on sexual activity. Ryou was so sexy and the boy wasn't aware of it at all and it pissed Bakura off. He wanted Ryou so much but the boy seemed to be free of the same feeling-or at least, he pretended well. He just had to get some, he couldn't help it. He waited so long and Ryou would be able to trust him by now if he would at all, right? Wasn't it only fair…to -want- someone you liked this badly?

His lips formed a selfish pout and he sat up out of bed, feeling neglected. He just had to find a way and soon, because he couldn't handle it much longer. He -needed- Ryou.

He sighed heavily, dragging himself out of bed, feet hitting the plush carpet. He stood and made his way to his door, turning the handle and peering into the hall to find it completely vacant of life. "Ryou?" he called, hoping to hear the soft ringing of the boy's voice. None came. Maybe he was downstairs with Diabound? He started down the stairway but stopped when he heard his own name spoken. He could hear his mom talking to someone from the kitchen, but who was she talking to? He stealthily went down a couple more steps to get better reception.

"I notice something different about you when it comes to Bakura."

"Oh?" His eyes bulged from his head. Ryou?! Talking with his mother?! He decided to stay put and see what the hell they were talking about.

"I think…he's absolutely smitten with you, to be honest."

"U-Uhm…I don't know." Ryou didn't sound so certain-and damn right, he shouldn't have been! What kind of word was 'smitten' anyways? Yuck! He never wanted to hear his own name mixed with that word again in his life.

"Oh, trust me!" His mother sounded confident. Bakura's stomach lurched. He didn't like where their conversation was going. "I've seen him with people before but…lately, he just seems so different, you know? I think it has to do with you. I really think…he just adores you." And Bakura swore, his own bile was rising in his throat. He didn't -adore- fucking anything! Why the hell were they even talking about him?! Why was his stupid mother trying to dig her nose into something that was none of her business?!

Suddenly, Ryou and sex were the furthest thing from his mind. He was getting -pissed-.

"H-Heh…"

"Trust me. You shouldn't look so uncertain! I know my son better than he thinks I do and I can tell. I just know he's in love with you."

'_I just know he's in love with you.'_ Love? …Love?

LOVE?! Hellfucking…

He was n-o-t in any sort of fucking love? Where did that woman come up with that ridiculous shit?! Was it Diabound who always seemed to harp about nothing? Or did Ryou mention…

No. There was no way Ryou thought that. He wasn't even certain that Bakura -liked- him, or so it seemed with the way the conversation was going. That was making him irate too! Why wasn't Ryou confident Bakura liked him when he told him time and time again how fucking -cute- he was?! Bakura wasn't sure what made him angrier; the fact that Ryou still doubted Bakura or that his mom thought he was some swooning little girl.

"Well…"

"Well, don't you feel the same?"

"I…really…do..." A fraction of Bakura actually felt happy to hear that but that part was long forgotten beneath the layers full of shame, denial, and disgust Bakura's head seemed to be bringing on. Ryou was falling in love with him and he didn't know how to stop it. Dammit, he knew this would fucking happen! How come every single time, everyone had to go and make dumb mistakes like develop emotions that definitely -weren't- returned?! He wasn't looking for love or to be taken care of! He didn't want this damn relationship anymore, no, hell no! He wanted to have -fun- and love was definitely not fun! Love meant all sorts of seriousness and so many things Bakura had little knowledge of. He was only 18; at that age, and well, any age for himself, love did -not- exist and this wasn't it at all!

Yes…he cared about Ryou and all but he jazz but please; he was not going to change his entire life just to be with him. He wasn't going to commit and start thinking he had found his lame happy ending.

…No. He'd dump Ryou and he'd end this for good because…

He just -couldn't-…

And he didn't know why he couldn't but just thinking about it made him feel sick. Being in love meant giving up so much and he was so selfish. He didn't want to change just so he could have some boring relationship. He was not in love with Ryou and was nowhere near settling.

Yet, even as he thought of dumping Ryou, a strong objection shot throughout him. He didn't -want- to dump Ryou but keeping him around would be so much worse. His heart clamored in his chest. What if he ever started to…

He couldn't even think it.

He was not the kind of person for love and Ryou no longer seemed so amazing in his eyes. Ryou was dangerous to everything he lived for and he just needed to quit, or at the very least, make himself feel certain he wasn't…

'smitten' or whatever his mother said. Because even know a part of him felt so ill hearing Ryou and love in the same sentence, there was still a chunk that wondered…

'What if…I really am…? What the fuck would I…'

He swore he was going to hurl.

-

By the time Ryou was done talking with Bakura's mother, he felt tremendously relieved. Maybe he didn't understand Bakura but there was still hope that Bakura felt as passionate for him as he did for the brown-eyed male. Bakura didn't need to say it and he wouldn't ask about it. He was just happy to know there was definitely hope. Sure, he couldn't read Bakura well now but who knew…? The future seemed so bright as he made his way back to his boyfriend's bedroom.

At least it did til he actually got into the room. He found Bakura sitting there in his leather computer chair, staring at a computer screen and fully clothed. Ryou wasn't sure why, but suddenly the air around him felt so uptight. Something was wrong, he just knew it.

"Bakura…?" But there was no answer, even when Ryou stood behind him. His eyes glanced from Bakura's head to the floor worriedly. Had he done something without meaning to? He wracked his brain, trying to think of something, anything.

"I have to do some work and then I need to go to the gym."

"O-Oh, alright," Ryou answered back. "I'll get my stuff together and then I'll get going." Bakura said nothing, simply typing into an IM on the screen. Ryou didn't say anything and instead went to his backpack to unzip it and pick from its contents. He nabbed his jeans, sweater, and striped tee shirt and headed to the bathroom to change.

He gave Bakura one last look before entering inside, closing the door behind him. He turned on the light and padded to the bathroom mirror above the pearly sink. He saw a reflection of himself but…

He saw nothing special. When Bakura treated him like this, like he didn't matter, he felt…worthless. Was there a possibility Bakura was only dating him because he felt bad for the boy? It scared him so much when Bakura was like this. He wouldn't look at Ryou, just as he hadn't on the night of the party, and another time at Ryou's apartment. Bakura had simply disappeared for two hours, leaving Ryou alone in the bedroom.

He didn't know what it was, but dammit! Something he had said or done-something he kept doing-it was making Bakura disgusted with him. Maybe Ryou's mom wasn't any better at knowing Bakura than he was, because right now, all Ryou could feel from Bakura towards himself was awkwardness. Bakura…he'd never like Ryou the same amount, not ever.

He didn't feel like reassuring himself or pretending right now. He was just…Haruhi had asked if Ryou loved him. In his head, he envisioned Bakura, mysterious oak depths and hellish white hair. He imagined Bakura looking back at him from the mirror. What did he feel when he saw the man's face? Was it just a crush or was there really substance there? He wanted to know…

What if he really did… But how do you find out if your deepest fears truly surfaced? How do you test yourself, truly find out if you –are- in love with someone? Ryou's heart thumped in his chest. Did he _love _Bakura Nakashima-truly love him for everything he was and was not?

He bit his lip harshly and blankly stared at himself in the mirror. '_How will I really know…? I want to know!'_ But even as he urged, his heart would not utter a thing. His mind told him to find out for himself, but how could one find that kind of answer? It was ridiculous, wasn't it? Bakura and he had only dated a few weeks but already, he felt like Bakura knew him better than anyone he had ever met. He was always thinking about Bakura and hoping for his best. It didn't matter what Bakura did, even scream at him and wish him the worst…

He just…

His hands fisted at his sides. He hated when Bakura treated him like he was…

_Nothing.__Nothing at all._

Maybe he had been lying to himself from the start. Bakura would never and wasn't the type…

But how would he ever fucking live with himself if he was the only _one? _Because being alone is much worse than never having feelings at all. If he did love Bakura and Bakura didn't feel the same…

He dragged off his dirty shirt and put on a fresh one. He just had to know.

What did Bakura see in him, if anything at all?

-

Bakura had spent the next two nights trying to drown the conversation from his mind. He had gotten drunk, gone out with friends, and even _exercised_ (which he truly hated to do). He had done anything possible to not remember because remembering meant confusion which always ended up in the same question, '_did he or didn't he_?' And either way, he was going to lose. He wanted no answer and tried to avoid all subjects dealing with Ryou. But once again, it's funny how things you attempt to avoid manage to slap you in the face.

Nearly everyone he was around –mentioned- him. He couldn't get away from it, it was impossible. He had to practically fight Mariku just to make him –quit-talking about him. Right now, he still felt exactly the same as he had two days ago. He wanted nothing to do with Ryou, not for a while. He had to get these stupid ideas out of his head and find his answer so he could just get on with his life.

But then, hadn't he just thought he didn't –want- the answer? He slammed his head down on his computer desk, distracted from myspacing for the moment. He couldn't concentrate. The more he tried not to think of Ryou, the more the boy came to mind. He tried, and he tried…

But he just kept failing! He wanted to be done with this because it wasn't him. He didn't feel like himself anymore and he was just so irritable. Why couldn't Ryou just fucking die and get out of his head?!

Well…that was actually quite a cruel thought. He didn't want Ryou to be dead but at the same time, he didn't want to even…

"Fucking hell!" He yelped, jumping from his chair. If Ryou didn't matter to him at all, then why the fuck couldn't he just cheat on him and get it overwith?!

Cheat…

Bakura's stomach churned at the word. He didn't cheat though-but then again, before, he never needed to. He was never in relationships long enough –to- cheat. And as for Malik, he was the one being cheated on but somehow, he let it slide for so long. Not out of love, but because of what he was receiving from it. But Ryou-Why was Ryou always fucking contradicting every little thing he had ever thought? Ryou was destroying him!

He gritted his teeth, hand rising to clench in his untamed locks. Ryou was not his type, like Malik said. In the end, he was only going to end up hurting Ryou. People like _him_, they didn't go for people like Ryou, because it just lead to all sorts of dead ends. When it boiled down to it, Ryou and he didn't live the same lifestyle. Ryou's life was well-maintained and he was on the right track and Bakura had only spontaneously landed himself where he was. Bakura was _lucky_. Ryou was smart. Bakura only happened to have a good life and income because he was good at one thing but Ryou was someone who could have done anything effortlessly. Ryou's life was quiet and tame and Bakura was wild, foot always halfway over the line. He was a partier, a hard drinker, and he couldn't stay away from it. He loved to go against the grain and be who he wanted to be. He was independent and didn't want to conform to society's view of what was a normal life to live.

But…

He wasn't in –high- school anymore. Even if he didn't move on and kept his partying ways, his friends would grow out of it sometime, and he would still be the same. But there were people like him everywhere, weren't there? What if he never grew out of it and was always this person? Just the other day, he had wished to be different. That was the thing-Ryou made him –want- to change but deep down in his heart, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't change for anyone and he didn't want to, not really.

He needed to go back to the way things were and date people who…

Malik. Malik wanted him back. But he knew he didn't want Malik; hell, he hated to even be around him. And after being hit, Malik wouldn't want much to do with him anyways.

…Or would he? What did it matter though? He was with…

But he just couldn't feel this way. He tried to ignore the voice in his head screaming, '_No!' _He was going to do this and he wouldn't regret it. He didn't have to be with Malik, not for long. He just needed one night…

…Because one night would tell him whether or not he was really in trouble. _'I don't love Ryou and I'm going to prove it to myself.'_

Bakura, falling in love? Bakura snorted. Psh, fuck that-people had to be kidding themselves.

-

Bakura had taken an extra long shower. He needed to be extra suave tonight considering what he had done, it could take a lot to coax Malik. Malik was easy, that was true, but even he would be a little annoyed after getting hit. But Bakura had really outdone himself tonight. He was going to make sure this happened. He made sure his hair looked extra tousled and scruff and even did a little eyeliner beneath his lids. Purposely, he chose things he –knew- would drive Malik wild. He wore the black jeans that Malik himself had purchased for him that accentuated Bakura's long legs. Bakura was never crazy for a skinnier fit of jean but what he had truly liked was just how turned on it had made Malik to see him in them. His black wife beater clung to his lightly defined abdomen, showing off every curve of his torso. To accentuate his lean figure, he wore two studded belts slanted on his hips haphazardly to play off a punk look. And over his tank, he wore a red, white, and black patterned plaid blazer that was torn and fixed with band patches and safety pins in places, sleeved hitting at the beginning of his thumb.

He walked over to his full length mirror and grinned at himself. He looked exactly like those Japanese rocker weirdoes Malik always swooned over. With a couple spritzes of cologne and his black and white creepers, he was off to Malik's. He licked his lips, in his mind, working out a perfect plan of how exactly he was going to seduce him and win him over. And then when he did, he'd finally get laid and get these strange ideas of Ryou out of his head.

He was going to prove everyone wrong once again with the fact that…

But wait. He paused as his fingers hit the icy knob of his bedroom door. What was he proving, exactly? Wasn't this betrayal? He was going to –cheat- on Ryou, Ryou who…

Who absolutely _adored _him and thought he could do no wrong. Ryou, who…

Who was absolutely perfect in every single way imaginable. Bakura couldn't-Bakura just…

He was not! He wasn't going to feel this way! He opened his door and slammed it, giving himself a bit of relief. He wasn't right for Ryou in any way and this would prove it, and most of all, give him a reason to break it off completely because that was for the best.

-

Within 15 minutes, Bakura was pulling up in front of Malik's house. Somehow, it seemed different than before. Being here before, it felt like a refuge from an annoying family but now, it felt oddly uninviting. Maybe because he was still second guessing himself, even as he shut his car door and locked up. This was wrong and he knew it but he was just a bastard anyways, wasn't he? That's why he was doing this in the first place.

Still…he didn't want to do this, not whole heartedly. He wasn't going to cower though; he'd get this over with because it was what was best.

He walked up the small pathway, lined with dead flowers now that winter was beginning to take its clutches. In the summer, Isis' garden was always full and blooming but it always died out by now and looked exactly like the rest of Domino City's yards; muddy and wet from rain with dying plants everywhere. It was rather cold outside, so much colder than even a week ago. If Bakura hadn't known any better, he would've thought it would even snow. Why couldn't his parents have lived somewhere warmer, dammit?!

He shivered but tried to keep it to a minimum as he arrived at the honey colored door. Was he really going to go through with this? Definitely. He rang the doorbell and stood there with his hands in his pockets, trying to look cool instead of freezing-like he truly was. He could hear footsteps inside and only a moment later, he heard the click of a lock and then he was face-to-face with Malik…

…Who looked just as surprised as he did. He didn't know why he felt so shocked though; he knew that at this time, Isis was still off at work and Malik was left home all alone. That was, in fact, why he had chosen right now to go over. Still, this felt odder than he had anticipated.

"Bakura…?" Malik murmured, head canting to the side. He wasn't sure how to act, or so it seemed. He was nervous looking, which was a good sign. He didn't look angry but-Bakura's eyes drifted to the place where he had hit Malik. It was still a little funnily colored but nonetheless, Malik still looked good.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" Malik blinked, frozen still for a moment before agreeing silently, stepping aside so Bakura could enter. Malik inhaled the scent of Bakura's cologne as he passed by, making Malik very confused. Bakura looked so good; why was he here like this, in all the things Bakura knew Malik liked? Had Bakura had a change of heart or was he just stopping by to be a jerk again and then go off with that idiot boyfriend of his? Malik sulked, staring up to the male.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, arms folding over his chest. Bakura shrugged nonchalantly, hand slipping from his pocket.

"I thought…" He grinned menacingly. "You'd be –happy- to see me what with your little confession a couple nights ago." Anger sparked inside of Malik and he glared moodily up to Bakura. Yeah, and had Bakura forgotten?! Bakura had refused him 100 percent, no question about it!

"And I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to show up after what –you- did!" His lips extended out further. But too bad for Malik, Bakura –knew- he wasn't as vengeful as he was letting on. In fact, Malik looked almost intrigued. He had him right where he wanted him.

"Well, maybe I was drunk that night." Malik didn't look anymore amused.

"You were not. You pretty much told me to go "fuck off"." Malik tapped a foot in annoyance. What was Bakura coming here to offer? Because they both knew what Malik wanted and if Bakura wasn't going to offer that he needed to walk right back out the damn door.

"Well…" Bakura stepped forward, attempting to intimidate Malik. He met the boy's eyes, smiling in a twisted manner. "What if…I didn't mean it?" Malik's eyes widened and he began to blush slightly.

"Then you were…pretty cruel…" Bakura chuckled darkly, hand setting itself at Malik's waist. Malik tensed and his color to his cheeks increased. He glared at Bakura uncertainly. "W-What are you trying to say?"

"Are you really that dumb?" Bakura took another step forward, mere inches between their bodies. Malik was beginning to sweat, the room had become increasingly –hot-. He still didn't fully understand and he couldn't believe it. Bakura had only been kidding the entire time? Malik's heart pounded in his chest. Bakura truly wanted him back? "Maybe I didn't _mean _what I said."

"Y-You mean…?" Malik took a step back, gulping. He had been right the entire time. Bakura really –was- still…

Malik grinned haughtily, unable to believe what was happening. Bakura moved closer, both arms snaking around Malik snugly. "I do…"

"Well, why did you wait so long to tell me then, hmmm?" Malik chimed, palms setting themselves at Bakura's collarbone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura licked his lips. "To show you a lesson, Malik. To show you how much you –need- me."

"Oh…" Malik paused, biting his lip. He pressed himself fully against Bakura, hands reaching around the male's neck. He was finally right where he belonged and he couldn't have been happier. "But…that is still so mean. You hit me."

Bakura paused, trying to think of a good excuse for that. "Well…" He pressed his nose against Malik's. "I had to make it believable, didn't I?"

"Mm…" Malik nuzzled his nose against Bakura's, smiling cutely. Bakura felt a strange prick to his heart. That smile; somehow, it reminded him of someone else. "Well, you got me." Bakura chuckled lowly, hand reaching up to drag his fingers along Malik's soft skin. His skin was so smooth and golden, yet he had a strange craving for _vanilla._

"I know I do. I have all of you, and I wouldn't want anything else?"

Malik's expression went serious for a moment. "Not even Ryou?" Bakura's smile fell. Ryou… No, he was doing this so these stupid feelings would be diminished. And besides, Malik looked so sexy in his tight jeans and midriff baring hoodie.

He feigned a grin and nodded. "Who?" Malik fully believed Bakura. Bakura didn't like Ryou-ugly, stupid, lame, unattractive, fat…

But a part of Malik wondered…why? Why didn't Bakura like Ryou and if so, hadn't he been… a little mean since it was so obvious Ryou was so taken with him? Malik actually felt…guilty, in a way. But that was not going to stop him from taking back what rightfully belonged to him. It was a shame for Ryou, but he'd find someone else.

Yet…Ryou was so…cute and what if he really hadn't told Bakura a thing or thought his situation felt funny? He tried to remember the way Ryou had looked at him that night. He looked truly sorry, like he was mad at Bakura for doing what he did. What if Ryou was sincere and was actually saddened by the fact that Bakura liked him and –not- Malik?

This felt wrong. He knew it was wrong and how Bakura had played both of them was really despicable. But he –loved- this man and he couldn't help himself! He wanted to be done with these stupid games and be like a real couple for once!

Bakura's hands fell from Malik and Malik immediately missed them the moment they were gone. But the door wasn't what Bakura was heading for. Instead, he sat at the couch, staring at Malik hungrily. Malik felt so horrible, yet he submitted, feet leading him straight to Bakura, straddling Bakura's lap. "It's not fair…someone else' hands have been on you for so long," Malik whined, chest leaning against Bakura's. "I can't –stand- it."

"Mm…" Bakura meant to chuckle but somehow, he couldn't find the energy. His hands settled at Malik's behind. "Well, how do you think you can 'cleanse' me, so to speak?"

Malik smiled seductively, nose brushing hairs out of his way. He nudged Bakura's ear, laughing lucidly into it. "Well, I do have_ ideas_." It was going just like Bakura had planned.

"Like?" Bakura held onto Malik as he shuffled his body, legs sprawling out over the couch. Malik scooted up, hips atop Bakura's.

"Oh, I think you can imagine…" Bakura was trying to get into this and really enjoy it. His fingers roamed Malik's tanned stomach, brushing against every crevice. He wanted to like this and not think about someone else. The deeper things got, the more…he thought of Ryou, Ryou sitting at home all alone, worried and without him there.

Malik giggled and laid down atop him now, blonde strands tickling against Bakura's cheeks. He closed soft purple eyes and leant in, mere centimeters from pressing his lips against his own. _At last_, Bakura was all his.

Malik's lips were so close to his. Bakura's eyes shut and he braced himself for what was to come. '_This is how it should be.'_

-

Ryou didn't know why but he felt so sad tonight. He couldn't put his finger on it but just something in the air tonight, it was making him feel absolutely miserable. He felt so lonely and he didn't understand. Somewhere out there, Bakura was, but it felt so far right now, as he lay sprawled out across his bed, staring up in the dim light at his ceiling.

He felt so cold, even the fur of his cat who lay curled beside his thigh, seemed like ice. He didn't know what was wrong but he just felt so…

Depressed. Even after two days, he couldn't get Bakura off of his mind. Bakura hadn't even looked at him, not even once. He didn't even turn around or say a thing. Ryou had said "bye" but received no reply. He had searched his soul, trying to find any kind of answer possible. What had he done to make Bakura…

And it wasn't the first time. Why did Bakura, every once and again, treat him like he hated his guts? He gave Bakura his all, he swore he did. He was always smiling, even when he shouldn't have been. He took care of Bakura and didn't feel like he deserved much in return but he just couldn't stand it when Bakura wouldn't –look- at him. He was so patient and gave Bakura everything, even when he did stupid things.

He…

He was so wrapped around Bakura's damn finger and there was nothing he could do about it. Bakura hadn't called in two days and Ryou hadn't tried to contact him either, though he desperately longed to. Bakura ignored him though, so why would he not just do it again? Maybe he just didn't feel anything for Ryou anymore.

But it hurt so much. It really… Ryou couldn't remember feeling this bad in so long. He closed his eyes tightly, Bakura's voice playing over and over again in his head. He couldn't let it go, he couldn't let Bakura go. Right now, he felt like he needed Bakura just to breathe and it was so frightening.

He…he was so fucking weak! Even in school and at work, he could barely bring himself to pretend, and Ryou was so –good-at that! He was always skilled at hiding his problems from everyone but the last two days, everyone seemed to notice. Questions upon questions of what was wrong and what Bakura had done.

Diabound seemed especially angry. Though Ryou told him it was not Bakura, somehow, Diabound seemed to –know- it was. Maybe it wasn't just Diabound though. Maybe…everyone knew but no one could do anything. Not that he wanted them to. But at this very moment, there was only one thing that could cure him of this awful feeling.

He wanted to hear Bakura's voice so badly and hear that it was alright. He needed to feel Bakura's arms around him and have his breath trickling against his skin. Bakura was the only thing that could make him feel alright. What had happened wasn't even that big of a deal, yet somehow, he just felt so _broken._

It was pathetic and he knew it but….

Even if Bakura was unhappy with him and he just hung up on him, he had to call him. He could only hear him breathe, even for a moment, and that would be okay. He just…couldn't take the silence anymore. He had never minded being by himself so much as he did at this very moment.

He had no choice. For once, he was going to think of himself and not Bakura's best interest because the way he was feeling was all Bakura's _fault. _

His eyes stung and he drew out his cell phone, dialing the number he had memorized by heart.

_He needed Bakura and it scared him to death._

His cell phone was turned off, or he had just rejected Ryou's call. Ryou didn't know and he couldn't stop the way the water began to fill his eyes. He felt so _insignificant. _The answering machine came on. He knew he should just hang up and give it up, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Bakura…I…" his voice broke. "I want t-to see you so much…"

He tried to keep anymore tears from falling as he tossed his phone to the ground and gathered his chubby cat into his arms, holding it close.

-

_…But why?_

The moment Malik's lips touched Bakura's, Bakura envisioned Ryou and suddenly he shoved Malik to the floor. He was so…

_Wrong. __About everything._This was a stupid idea and he already regretted the whole thing. Malik's house was not where he belonged and those lips no longer were his to kiss. He didn't even –want- to kiss them. Why was he forcing himself into misery?

He had to leave and fast. For once in his life, Bakura was truly sorry for what he had done. He wasn't only hurting Ryou but he was hurting Malik too-and he was done with Malik completely. He would've been fine with never seeing him again after what he said about Ryou. Why was he here, doing this when he could've been with Ryou –happy?-

"B-Bakura…?" Malik stuttered, baffled. He looked up to find Bakura rushing back to the front door. He rapidly opened the door and stepped outside.

Without looking back, he murmured a "sorry" and slammed the door behind him. He ran a hand through his hair, speed walking to his car. He had betrayed Ryou and more over…

He was screwed because he knew what he felt in there wasn't normal. He was…falling for Ryou and he didn't understand himself at all. What happened to the person he used to know? He was no longer himself but someone so different.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he remembered he had turned off his cell phone earlier that day to avoid work. He pulled out his phone, index finger pressing the power button. His phone slowly started up, the annoying greeting music playing along with his message, 'Bakura's a homo'-thanks to Mariku. His phone told him he had three missed calls and one message. He called up his voice mail, leaning against his car door.

When his message began to play, his eyes widened. "Ryou…" Suddenly, it was so obvious where he belonged and it wasn't near this place.

-

The smell of snow was lingering in the air as Bakura hurried into his car, starting up the engine. It was still early in the year but Bakura had no doubt in his mind that snow was coming. For some reason, he had always felt like, even know he hated the snow, he had been gifted with knowing when it would happen. He told his friends before when he was young but they thought it was just preposterous. Who in their right mind believed they could _smell _snow? Probably not many people but this Friday night, the smell hung everywhere.

If he told Ryou, would Ryou believe him? He could see Ryou sitting beside him, smiling at him-but not because he was an idiot, but because…Ryou believed him. If he told Ryou, surely, Ryou would believe it. That was the thing about Ryou; he had blind faith in Bakura, no matter what kind of dumb thing Bakura did-just like tonight.

Usually when he drove, he had the music blaring but not tonight. Tonight, he was comfortable with the quiet, awaiting the moment he would pull up to that mundane apartment complex. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, foot pressing the gas. He was going to try to get there as fast as possible-not only because Ryou asked, but because…he wanted to. He, admittingly, wanted to see Ryou too. In fact, he could think of nothing he'd rather do.

He turned and drove down a good mile before he was able to get back onto the freeway. The roads were busy but not so much Bakura couldn't speed through easily, compact car fitting into small spaces swiftly. He was worried; worried about what Ryou would do if he knew what he had done and moreso because…

He swore, Ryou had been crying on the phone, and it hurt to know that. Why would Ryou cry? What was his reasoning? And moreover, where had Bakura been to take care about him? Why was it by trying to get rid of Ryou, he only brought himself closer to the boy? Ryou…

He hadn't even said goodbye when Ryou had left his house last time. There was no way that could've helped Ryou. Ryou was always so polite and then there he went, being an ass again when Ryou did nothing to bring it on. Ryou was dating him; wasn't it only natural Ryou liked him a lot? Wasn't it alright that Ryou, in a sense, might have needed him?

It was still so new to him and he wasn't sure he was ready but at least now, he knew he couldn't deny it. There was something there that hadn't been with anyone else and he had to test it out more. He wasn't going to flat out admit it yet but, he did disclose that he…knew it wasn't like it had been before. Ryou was definitely unique and he was going to continue his relationship with Ryou to see where it would take him. And really, when he thought about it, it had brought on more good than bad but for some reason…

He liked to deny so many things, even things he knew he truly wanted.

But what about telling Ryou about Malik? Maybe he'd go inside that apartment door and confess. But then what would happen? Ryou would only get upset and what could he say in contrast? 'Ryou…you're different?' Because he wasn't going to say something he wasn't comfortable saying. He wasn't going to pour his heart out or do something completely out of his character. He was just going to be there and have Ryou near and that was enough. He didn't want to say anything stupid to mess it up.

Maybe it was better unmentioned. After all, nothing really happened anyway. Malik's lips barely touched his and even when they had, Bakura had pushed him away almost immediately. He couldn't explain it, really. The whole situation was cruel and fully idiotic, not to mention…it was to find out if he really felt for Ryou or not and he had his answer so why did Ryou need to know?

Not yet, maybe not ever.

The most important thing was to make Ryou happy and that is what he wanted the most.

-

He parked his car next to Ryou's, turning his key to shut off the engine. He opened his car door carefully as to not accidently hit it against Ryou's. After all, he didn't need yet another reason to upset Ryou. He had done that enough for one week. When he stood, he stretched his arms above his head, looking to the cloudy sky. He took a deep breath in, holding it. He could still smell it, the first _snow of __Winter__…_

If it snowed, which he undeniably thought it would, it would seem like…the perfect moment. Bakura turned to look at the inaudible parking lot. Everything was silent and even the streets around the suburban area seemed to be so. It seemed, to Bakura, like everyone was inside, keeping warm. Did people know or was it only him?

He treaded up the stairs to Ryou's apartment, stopping at the door. Would it be better to surprise him or knock? His heart pitter-pattered in his chest. He didn't care, just as long as he got to see him. He turned the doorknob and prayed for luck. Thankfully, at least one object was on his side. He stepped inside the apartment, shutting the door and locking it behind himself. Really, Ryou needed to learn to be more careful about locking up…

But he would discuss that with him later. The lights were all shut off and Ryou seemed to be quite unaware, again, of Bakura's presence. What was that boy, deaf? Bakura shook his head, making his way to the hall, a little more careful than usual since it was near pitch black. He couldn't hear Ryou, even as he neared the bedroom. The door was open though! Was Ryou really that clueless?

Bakura peered in to find Ryou…

Missing. He frowned. Where was Ryou then? He saw his least favorite animal of all time, napping atop the strewn comforter. "Fucking cat," he mumbled. Somehow, it always seemed to be around, even know Bakura couldn't –stand- cats. He sighed fervently. He was too exhausted emotionally to push it away or do anything about it. Instead, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He wrinkled his nose, but began to pet away at the cat, unable to keep from letting his fingers dawdle through the animal's soft coat.

The cat purred but it was drowned out by the sound of a door closing. "Ryou…" He said under his breath. He was coming back to his room…

He stood up, hands fisted at his sides. Ryou jumped as he walked into the doorway of his bedroom. He couldn't breathe. Bakura was…

Bakura was –here-. He didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there, frozen, eyeing his boyfriend so dumbfoundedly. Had Bakura gotten his message? Had he come because of it? To yell at him for being so powerless?

"Ryou." His name was said so softly. But Ryou just couldn't move! Bakura looked so different tonight and…Ryou fell for him all over again. He couldn't believe he had thought such bad things. He felt so guilty now, Bakura standing here in his bedroom. He tried to reply yet he couldn't. He just wanted to run to Bakura and tackle him to the ground but…

He couldn't lift afinger. Bakura stepped closer and Ryou pressed his back against the door frame. His adrenaline was kicking in.

"Ryou…" Bakura repeated again. He drew closer, Ryou's back pressed into the wall so roughly it was beginning to cause pain. He cowered, arms against the wall.

"Bakura…" And no more words needed to be said. Bakura stood in front of him, a hand reaching out to cup Ryou's cheek. His eyes scanned the boy's face, memorizing every aspect. His lips were so plump and pink and kissable. His cheeks were a dusted rose shade, and his eyes…They were usually so chocolate and full of life but right now, they were dry and blood shot, and unusually puffy. So it was true…

Bakura moved in closer, opposite hand set at Ryou's bony hip. "You were crying." Bakura closed his eyes, nose nuzzling against Ryou's. Ryou didn't disagree or agree, but shut his eyes too, giving Bakura's nose tip a rub. His hands set themselves at Bakura's shoulders and he stood there, quiet, taking in this moment.

Bakura's eyes opened, finding themselves staring at Ryou's beauty. How could he ever have tried to cheat? Ryou was so breathtaking, he couldn't get past it. Ryou smelt sweet and his lips were so close. Bakura could feel Ryou's warm breath against his lips and let them stay that way for another moment before his fingers began to draw invisible circles on Ryou's cheek.

Ryou's eyes met Bakura, awestruck. Bakura looked so attractive tonight in the strange clothing Ryou had never seen. He smelt so spicy and enticing and Ryou was melting. Anything Bakura wanted, tonight…Ryou was all his, body and soul.

"I'm sorry for not being here sooner," Bakura whispered, though why he was clueless. But it was alright now. Ryou was here beside him and wasn't sad anymore. Ryou was smiling up at him and he was smiling back. Before, he didn't know what he was thinking. In his eyes, Ryou was always going to be perfect, wasn't he? He was everything Bakura had never looked for but had been hoping to find. He was everything, yes, -everything-…

At least tonight, that is how it felt. There was no awkwardness here, just…a strange, yet comfortable understanding. Right now, it felt as if they were both the same. Ryou needed Bakura and though he wouldn't admit it, he needed Ryou just as badly. It came to no surprise that when Bakura began to kiss Ryou so passionately and forcefully, Ryou only gave a soft moan and complied.

In moments, he had Ryou weak to his knees, needing Bakura's arm around him just to be able to stand. Tonight was definitely the night neither could fight their odd attraction any longer. Bakura was so hungry for Ryou; he began to not even think. His hand held Ryou there as his tongue roughly lapped at the inside of Ryou's mouth. His head tilted and Ryou mewled as their tongues dared to brush. Bakura's eyes were closed but it didn't matter; even without being able to see Ryou's stomach, Bakura could feel how supple and delicate the skin was, and picture the creamy hue of it. His fingers drifted over every little notch of flesh, making Ryou fidget and writhe.

Ryou's body was aching for Bakura's mesmeric touches. He wanted more, so much more than Bakura was giving. He mewled desperately, arm pulling Bakura in to let him know he wasn't close enough. A knowing grin spread across Bakura's lips as he kissed Ryou, hips pressing against Ryou's own. He was sure; this was definitely the moment he had been waiting for. "Ryou…don't you know how fucking crazy you drive me?" He whispered in the most affectionate way possible. Ryou smiled hazily in return. His eyes searched Bakura's and he felt so complete.

He was nervous, yet so comfortable at the same time. He didn't want this night to ever end. "I d-don't…but…" His eyebrows lifted and he contemplated whether he could say it or not. But his body-no-he, _he _needed this. "You could show me…" Ryou trailed off, shyly, chocolate pools down casting.

Bakura's body screamed to him, absolutely, undoubtably wanting to do just as Ryou suggested. He smirked, secretly thanking unknown forces he had ended up here tonight. This was definitely one thing in his life he wouldn't regret. He chose _Ryou again _and he couldn't have been…

Happier. He chuckled amusedly, head tilting to nestle his nose in Ryou's hair. "You know, I've been _dying_ to take you up on that offer." Bakura's words seemed to tickle at his ear. Ryou shivered uncontrollably at the soft purr, head leaning into Bakura's mouth. He couldn't place what he was feeling but he had never felt so right.

"I…I would like that very much…"

"Then it's yours." '_Just like I am.'_ Bakura's fingers brushed hairs away from Ryou's ear. Ryou couldn't help but quiver as Bakura's lips pressed against such sensitive skin.

-

(Unfortunately, fanfiction's website has strict rules against lemons so to read the full chapter, you have to go to my profile for the link! Sorry! ;-;)

-

Ryou smiled wearily, turning onto his side to be able to face Bakura fully. Bakura murmured and wrapped his arm around Ryou to keep him close. Ryou snuggled in and his own hand settled at Bakura's bicep. He was left staring into his boyfriend's eyes. Sex...had been amazing and it had truly uncovered all of his inner-feelings. He wasn't mixed up any more and he knew exactly what he felt for Bakura. He couldn't hide it and it made so much sense of why he had been so depressed the past few days. He…

_He truly loved Bakura and couldn't be without him. _The only problem left was knowing if Bakura felt the same. He wanted to tell Bakura and yell it out to anyone who would listen-he sincerely loved the man next to him, no matter what he did.

"Ryou? Are you alright?" Bakura said softly. His eyes washed upon Ryou with concern. Ryou looked troubled, and almost as if he were holding something back. A white brow hitched and his arm tightened around his lover.

"No! N-Not at all!" Ryou smiled mirthfully and leant in to kiss Bakura's lips. "I'm just so happy is all…"

"Mm…then you had fun?" Ryou's cheeks burned. He didn't want to use that word because it was so flustering but. He nodded lightly.

"I always do being with you." Bakura grinned tiredly and nodded. He was too tired to feel uncomfortable or anything. Right now, he was just so happy and at bay with himself and everything. Nothing could ruin that.

"Mm, me too Ryou-bug. Was it what you were expecting?" Where did Bakura get off asking such embarrassing questions? His eyes darted from Bakura's and he gazed downward, nodding gently.

"B-Better really."

"I think so, too." They were both quiet, Ryou simply content being hugged close to his boyfriend. It was weird, but he was so happy with himself. Bakura enjoyed being with him and was here the night he most needed him. Everything seemed to fall into place and he wondered once again how he was so lucky. Even with Malik's threats, tonight, he truly was confident nothing could come between them.

Ryou smiled at Bakura affectionately, hand lifting to etch a finger along his cheek. "So warm…" Bakura couldn't place the feeling within him but he knew; only Ryou could make him feel this way. Why was he always so stupid and unable to admit how he truly felt? He wanted to say something meaningful but had no idea what to even put out there. What was this…?

Was being here like this, knowing nothing could replace this moment…

_Was this love?_ Bakura's breath caught in his throat. Ryou was smiling so brightly at him, adoration in his eyes. He wondered, was he looking at Ryou in the exact same way? What did people even feel like when they were in love? Wasn't love just a crush you worked at for a really long time and dragged out over years? Could there really be such thing as true love?

When he looked at Ryou's eyes, what did he _see?_ He saw a reflection of himself. Would he be able to handle the thought of someone else mirrored in Ryou's lovely eyes?

Then something came to him and he turned around to look to the window, making Ryou jump.

"Bakura…?"

"It's snowing, I can tell." Bakura whirled around to look at Ryou to see what he'd say. Ryou beamed and looked to the window with happy cola depths.

"Really?" Bakura nodded, wondering if Ryou was readying himself to laugh. However, what happened only made sense. Ryou giggled, pressing his lips to Bakura's.

"I love the snow, I felt like it was coming soon, too."

-

"I love watching the first snows, don't you?" Ryou asked dazedly as he leant his head back on Bakura's shoulder, eyes watching the down-falling white drops from his bedroom window. Bakura rested his chin atop Ryou's head, looking out to the accumulating drops. The snow seemed to be falling increasingly hard. With luck, the next morning would bring a good 3 inches.

Though Bakura didn't generally like the snow, he could remember many times where he had actually gone outside just to watch the snow fall. Oddly enough, he nodded along. "I do." And he really did. It always amazed him that something so pure and white could fall from the sky. Snow, to him, was always something that was so hard to describe, not necessarily the way it was, but how it made him feel. He could never truly place his feelings on the subject of snow but he usually just let his bitterness take over him. "No!" He would usually say. "Snow fucking sucks. I hate fucking cold!" But tonight, bitter and resent seemed so distant.

His arms tightened around Ryou's slim waist, watching the world become a blanket of white beneath them. Ryou would now always remind him of snow, he knew. But it made sense because somehow, Ryou and snow related because he couldn't place a finger on his feelings for either and if asked by anyone else; he'd always have negative things to say.

Ryou sighed gleefully, hands set atop over Bakura's. Their bodies were so close beneath the blanket that Bakura held that sheeted them from the room's air. Ryou was so comfortable here, right now, in Bakura's arms. He wished his bed would've been pressed against the window so they could've watched it from there. Still, standing here so nice and cozy from the window with Bakura was nice. "I really hope it sticks!" Bakura rolled his eyes, kissing the crown of his Ryou's head. Of course Ryou would adore snow, it only made sense, didn't it?

"Mm, but then it will be harder to drive and traffic will be bad." Ryou's eyebrows knitted, taking these facts in. That was true, but it didn't stop his heart from craving the snow. He smiled and turned around to look at Bakura happily.

"Yes but…I still like it so much, even if it makes other things a bit of a hassle. Oh, and if it snows enough…" Ryou's eyes widened in joy. "I could even make a snow man!" Bakura raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded.

"You still enjoy making snowmen at 18?" He grinned, kissing the side of Ryou's head. So maybe sex hadn't spoiled –all- of Ryou's innocence. "And you said my friends playing DDR was semi-lame."

"Well!" Ryou protested. "I only can do it a few times out of a year and it's so fun! I can't believe you don't like to play in the snow." Ryou frowned, peering back out the window. Building a snowman wasn't half as fun when one had to do it all alone. He sighed, staring out the window dreamily. All his friends were busy this year, but here he was, being nostalgic, wishing just one day that they could all get together and be immature again.

"I admit, the last time I was even in the snow, someone pelted a snowball at my nose so hard, it almost broke." He grimaced, remembering that fight. He didn't even like snow but of course, every year all the guys in high school would have a big ass snowball fight and he always somehow managed to end up screwed into doing it, too. And almost every time, something went wrong and he went home in pain and angry; maybe that was why he disliked snow so much from the start.

"Oh, really?" Ryou looked horrified. "I haven't been in many snowball fights like that." Bakura snorted.

"Yeah, well don't try." His neck craned down to kiss Ryou's nose. "Your nose doesn't deserve breaking like mine does."

Ryou pouted. "Your nose does not deserve to be broken." Bakura laughed amusedly.

"Of course you think that but trust me, many people out there would just –love-for me to get my nose bashed in." Ryou sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, if you would stay out of trouble, 'Kura, trouble would have no reason to find you." He grinned and closed his eyes, leaning on his boyfriend.

"Chh. Easy for you to say. Trouble finds me no matter what, even when I'm being a complete angel." Ryou giggled, imagining Bakura with white wings. Hardly; when had Bakura ever acted so pure to be an angel?!

"You've never been much of an angel from the sounds of it."

"No," Bakura said admittedly, "We all can't be like you and spread our pureness, love, and crap around." Ryou scoffed.

"Yes, because all of a sudden, I am just like Barney." Bakura cackled, giving Ryou a squeeze.

"Barney, huh? Well isn't that a cute nickname for you? Ryou-Barney; _oh,"_ he teased, "It fits so well." Ryou huffed, glaring up at Bakura threateningly.

"I am not Barney."

"But you just said so yourself…!"

"Did nothing of the sort!" Ryou twisted around in Bakura's arms to face him, glowering. He was –not- a purple dinosaur!

"Oh I am so scared Ryou, your look of pure murder is so terrifying, really." He smirked arrogantly, looming down over Ryou. "You are –so- Barney."

"…" Ryou pouted, arms circling around Bakura's neck. "Shuddup. I am too tired to beat you up and right now, you are so warm!" Ryou smiled and closed his eyes, head resting against Bakura's shoulder. Bakura chuckled, hugging his weird little boyfriend close.

"Mm, right. Ryou, you're very strange…you know?" Ryou nodded softly, sighing in mirth.

"I know, but so are you, 'Kura-Kura." Ryou turned his head to look out at the snow, going silent for a moment. Bakura seemed to do the same, but only because he was staring down at the boy in his arms. Ryou was so strange, yet…enthralling. Today really had taken a strange twist, hadn't it?

"Bakura…" Ryou mumbled softly.

"Hmm?" Bakura replied, looking outside to the flakes.

"Would…you go out with me in the snow tomorrow?" He asked softly. "You don't have to help me build a snowman or anything but…I just really want to go out with you." Bakura laughed, amazed once again by Ryou's strange innocence.

He kissed Ryou's head and closed his eyes. "Of course I will. I'd even help you with the damned snowman, if you wanted." Ryou beamed again and squeezed Bakura. He knew it again, he really did…with all his heart.

He loved Bakura so much, he felt as if his heart could burst. "Thank you…I can't think of a better way to spend my day in the snow." And oddly, neither could Bakura. He might bellyache and complain, but deep down, he really would love going out in the snow with Ryou tomorrow. Being with Ryou out there…

It didn't make the snow sound so bad, after all.

"But I do plan on making our snow man have a huge genitalia." He grinned wickedly.

"BAKURA!"

-

Awe. xD Bakura and Ryou in the snow. This chapter really makes me wish it was winter just so I could see it snow. They are so lucky! ;-;;; I desire to go out and make a snowman, too!

So finally, the chapter is over! I hope no one is too mad about Bakura and Malik. After all, Bakura did find his way back to Ryou-Barney, yes? Still, he deserves a good punch every now and again for being so stupid! But I am happy with the chapter turn-out and yeah! I think only four left, I am hoping! So within two months I am hoping to be fully done with this story! Whoo!

The next chapter might be a bit longer to come out. I am gonna be busy getting stuff ready for convention but soon, the next will be on its way! I hope you all enjoyed and please, keep reading! 8DD


	9. Beneath this wave

Chapter 8/9! OMGG, I AM STILL WRITING THIS! I AM AMAZED! ;D As I near the end of this story (Near is actually like…five chapters but whatever) I have questions for myself of what I am going to write next! So far, I can't quite work up everything. Some people might say I should work on the stories I started already but uhm…

Ehehehhe. Yeah. (coughcough). I could try though but I really want to write something new! (Don't I always?) Something where Bakura is actually a Yami and I quit making everything so AU. xD I swear, I really do suck when it actually comes to writing them as a real Yami/Hikari. Haha, but whateverrrr. I will figure it out!

Mostly, I feel up to writing oneshots, only I don't have any ideas for those either. xD;; PLEASE IDEAS, COME TO MEEE!

But anyways, I am done rambling and wish you all fun with this chapter!

-

_"H-Hello…?" A sniffle erupted from the opposite end of the phone._

_"Malik? What the hell? Are you…?"_

_"M-Mariku…please…it's nothing!"_

_"Malik, please, tell me what is wrong. I just read that stupid live journal entry you made. A whole bottle Crown? Seriously?!"_

_"I…just go away! You know you're fucking always…you'll just rub it in my face!"_

_""What are you even talking about? What happened?"_

_"I-It's nothing, okay?! Bye!" Click._

And ever since his phone call, Mariku just couldn't get the conversation out of his mind. After 30 minutes of debating whether he should or should not fight it, he finally decided to just go for it and was now sitting in the front seat of his car, on his way to Malik's house. In these kinds of situations, he liked to stay neutral so he didn't have to deal with dramatic bullshit, especially the kind Malik found himself swarming in lately but…

He knew it was stupid but he couldn't turn away from it. Malik was obviously upset and he knew Malik well enough to know he wasn't going to turn to anyone for help. Not that he really could; Mariku had a sneaking suspicion Malik's attitude was once again affected by something Bakura did and all Malik's friends had already told him to just stay -away- from the white-haired devil. Malik, however, had not listened to better judgment, and had pressed on and on and…

He kept paying for it, dearly. Mariku sighed, hand reaching for his volume dial to turn up his music. He mouthed along to the lyrics as his car slowly puttered down the icy Domino roads. Of course, Malik would pick the worst possible night to have a breakdown on. It was snowing heavily and it didn't seem the weather would decrease any time soon. In fact, in just a couple of hours, a good four inches had accumulated and it had yet to cease. Unfortunately, Mariku hadn't expected snow this early in the year so he still didn't have winter tires on, making the roads increasingly dangerous.

Seriously, why did love have to be so fucking ridiculous?! He'd never truly know and if he did, he'd wonder why he was even bothering with this stupid scheme of his. After all, Malik was fucking obsessed with Bakura and every little thing Bakura did. He was too blind and caught up in the male to even think about anyone else.

Mariku knew he was wasting his breath by thinking he had a chance, at least not right now. Mariku knew he was good looking but the problem was-Malik didn't really care. All Malik cared for was getting Bakura back and that, fortunately for Mariku, wasn't going so well-not that he didn't -exactly- fully wish Malik a horrible time. Mariku wanted things to work out like they should and he just didn't think Malik and Bakura had that much chemistry. Yes, Malik was oh-so mesmerized by his cold best friend but Bakura…the entire time, Bakura didn't give a shit, really. Yes, he had stuck around with Malik longer than anyone else but great sex doesn't always make great love. Bakura was no more in love with Malik than he was with Yami at any given day. Malik kept pushing and trying so hard to make Bakura change and Bakura just couldn't do that-not for him. Mariku didn't know Ryou well but…Bakura sure seemed to be affected more by him in a few weeks than by Malik in months.

Mariku wasn't bitter but he just -knew- somehow, Malik had no chance and would end up hurt. He tried to warn Malik away but Malik just grew short and would yell and fight Mariku-that there was still a chance. Everyone else saw the too, be it from Bakura's side, Malik's, or no one's at all-Malik was fighting a losing war. Bakura still didn't like Malik and was further than before from being his again. But lord, what had Bakura done this time to send Malik into such hysterics as to _finish off_ a whole bottle of Crown Royal? Mariku knew he had somehow swiped it from his sister and she was going to freak when she found out, but Malik was probably too drunk by now to give that thought much of a care.

Still…life would've been a whole lot easier if Malik would just get over the whole 'Bakura' bullshit. Then maybe he'd actually see how fucking much Mariku actually cared about his selfish ass and that, no, he was whining for nothing because he was absolutely not alone. But life…never really worked out to one's advantage, or at least, not his.

Fuck. Why was it that he liked Malik so much anyways? He asked himself time and time again, even before Bakura and Malik had been together. The first time he had seen Malik, he just felt…different, like he had never seen anyone like the male before. Ever since then, Malik had been a constant thought on his mind. He had given up for a while and tried to ignore it but once Bakura actually broke up with Malik and the two started to hang out more and more…

Malik was nearly the only thought on Mariku's mind anymore. His car pulled up to the two story house and he parked up in the drive way. Isis was probably asleep and the door was likely locked. If he knocked or rang, he risked waking Isis up which was -not- be smart-to only would he have been yelled at for coming over to their house at midnight, but Malik would likely be spotted drinking and would get into trouble too. It was better to just avoid the hassle and try to knock at Malik's window. Besides, it was only at the side of the house anyways and it wouldn't be too hard to get his attention.

Mariku stepped out of his car, keys in his hands as he pushed them close up to his body in his black hoody. The snow fell atop him in swarms and it was making his hair damp. He wanted to run but didn't want to risk slipping and getting himself soaked. He settled for a brisk walk and soon his feet crunched into the yard of Malik and to the side of the house.

Malik's pale blinds were closed but he could see a light shining from beyond them. He knew Malik was awake and in there and he was going to get him to answer. He outstretched his arm and gave Malik's window a heavy tap. Gods; he shivered. It was fucking cold out here! "Come on Malik, open the damned window!"

There was no sound for a few moments so Mariku did it again. Within seconds, a wide-eyed, blotchy faced Malik opened up his blinds and jumped.

"Open the door so I can come in!" Malik nodded and turned away from the window to head out of bedroom towards the front door. Ugh; hopefully Malik was still coherent enough to make it there.

Mariku attempted to take the same way from the side of the house back to avoid soaking his jeans anymore. Unfortunately, it wasn't working as well as he would've liked but. He stood at the front door, shaking, awaiting the moment Malik would finally let him in.

He heard a bit of stumbling then finally the click of the door locks and finally he was met with Malik, half naked in boxers, eyes bloodshot from crying. He looked absolutely pitiful, pouting as his eyes attempted to glare at Mariku. "W-What do you want?"

Mariku gritted his teeth, stepping in and brushing past Malik's shoulder. "To see you of course, idiot. I call you and you're bawling and trying to lie about it and here I am and all you can do is attempt to glare at me?"

"I…" Malik went blank. He gave a pained look and then tried to remain unemotional but…

He threw himself at Mariku, arms clinging to the male, bringing his body close. "I-I…" He could feel the tears welling in his eye balls again. "B-Bakura…please don't say you're right, I-I can't handle…"

Mariku sighed, eyes closing as he hugged Malik close. He pet the crown of his head soothingly, nuzzling his nose into Malik's soft hair. "Now come on, take me to your bedroom and at least tell me what that prick did this time."

"Bu-t…it is just…! He is such a bastard!" Malik protested, clinging to Mariku tightly. He had hoped drinking would calm him down and cushion him from the pain of knowing he had been downright –fucked with-. However, he had been dead wrong about that, just like he had been about Bakura. He was ten times angrier and more heartbroken-Bakura was really…

He lifted his head to gaze up to Mariku morosely. Mariku was giving him that knowing look and… Malik's heart dropped. Mariku knew the entire time his attempts would fail and Malik would end up just like –this-, drinking himself stupid. Bakura wasn't his but Mariku was here, even know he didn't have faith in Malik's plans from the start.

Mariku was here…and he was going to bawl his eyeballs out and spill everything because…Mariku would be here, no matter how ridiculous Malik's ranting would get. Somehow, it felt better knowing that at the very least, he wasn't completely alone.

"Come on cry baby, before you wake your sister." Malik leant his head on Mariku's shoulder and nodded, letting himself be dragged off. Mariku rolled his eyes and lead a stumbling Malik back to his bedroom, arm around his waist.

-

"…I don't want to come."

"Oh come on Bakura, it will be great!"

"Jou, I am not -fucking-five years old! I don't want to join you in a snowball fight." Bakura sighed vehemently. There was no way on earth he was going to go out in the freezing fucking cold just to be miserable and probably get his nose broken once again! "You might as well hang up the damn phone right now because it is already a _no!"_

"Come on, you're no fun, I swear! It's that new boyfriend of yours, isn't it? Ever since you ended it with Malik you've been weird!" …Weird? Had Bakura truly been weird? After all, last time he remembered, he was hanging out with Katsuya drinking like usual. Then a couple of days later, he had seen him again and played video games with him and he hadn't been odd then, had he? It was the same as always; they had a beer, made fun of each other, talked about sex vaguely, and left.

Only…now that Bakura thought about it, he supposed he did clam up when Otogi had questioned him about his new boyfriend. He had been extremely snappy and hadn't revealed a thing. Could that have been what Jou was talking about? But still. He frowned, thinking back to only a few days past when he had hit Malik. Katsuya would've been too intoxicated to have noticed much difference in his actions. For god's sake; that night Katsuya could barely -stand-!

"I have not been fucking weird," he protested surely, slumping into his seat upon the sofa.

"Oh really? Then please explain giving up concert tickets mysteriously to Mariku and that little tiff you had with Malik? Last I heard you weren't exactly the type to stand up for anyone save yourself. Besides, Mariku told me you wouldn't lay a -hand- on Mana. Dude; she is hot as hell!" The hairs on the back of Bakura's neck stood. Was he really acting that odd? He supposed the last few weeks had been weird and he had felt nothing less -than- that but was he really…

Even his friends seemed to be able to sense Bakura's change in moods lately. He ran long fingers through his unkempt white locks as he sank deeper into his seat. He kept trying to avoid thinking about it but the questions seemed to keep arising. It seemed talk of Ryou -never- ceased or disappeared and he didn't know what to do about it or what to say.

His heart was beating a little faster in his chest as he thought of his boyfriend. He knew it was different somehow, hell, last night had proved that but still. He wasn't sure he was ready to fully admit that to himself or anyone. He didn't want to let himself be changed and why should he? After all, what was so wrong with the way he was and fuck! He was so tired of being told how he felt instead of saying it himself! He was so emotionally drained; he didn't want to think about it anymore. His whole week had been spent stressing over his current situation, wondering nonstop what was going on with him.

Right now, he wasn't sure what was wrong but he just couldn't fight it. He felt unusually drained from everything and simply settled for rolling his eyes to himself as he pressed the phone to his face. "Mm. Whatfuckingever," he muttered in a tired manner. He wasn't going to get upset about it for the moment. He had spent enough time being pissed over things dealing with Ryou.

"So, are you comin' or are you ditching us for your dearest love?" …Okay, so maybe he wasn't -that- tired. Even know he really loathed snow ball fights and snow in general, he was going to go fucking do this snow ball fight because…

Even if he couldn't argue the fact at the moment that nothing had changed, turning his friends down would definitely signify something was definitely up. "No, I'm not. I'll be there even know it's extremely homo and childish."

"Sweet!" Bakura knew Jou was grinning. "So we'll meet up in an hour at Bay View Park?"

"Yeah, whatever…hey, is Malik going?" Bakura's stomach churned at the very uttering of the name. There had never been a time when avoiding Malik was this important. If Malik saw him, a fight would definitely take wind and he knew Malik wouldn't feel any sort of sympathy for him. He'd tell Ryou and he didn't want to see the look on Ryou's face when he found out Bakura, who he adored, had practically cheated.

"No, don't think so. Not Mariku either. I don't really know but I guess Malik was really down over some shit. I guess Mai called him today to ask but he was really sad or something on the phone. Why do you ask?" Bakura, however relieved, did feel a small twinge of guilt.

"No reason. Yeah, I'll bring Ryou and we'll see you when we see you."

"Alright bud! See ya!" And Bakura snapped his RAZR shut. He groaned and threw himself onto the couch, unenthused about the day's events already. He really should've used the day to possibly do some house calls since school had been cancelled. But he had already promised Ryou he would spend the day with him-and he wasn't going to break that promise-not that he wanted to. In fact, if it were his choice, he felt like -only- seeing Ryou and avoiding everyone else. Somehow though, life didn't seem to go as planned and he ended up agreeing to yet another stupid outing with his friends. Hopefully Ryou wouldn't mind, but it wasn't likely. Ryou would probably agree and smile even if he hated Bakura's friends, which, Bakura was pretty sure, wasn't far from the truth.

Still…somehow Ryou always dealt with it. But he was no different, really. He handled Yami (though barely) and Yuugi. So he supposed they -were- even. And if Ryou asked, he would probably meet with his friends (save Yami) again. But…today, he felt displeased for some reason, knowing he couldn't just be with Ryou alone because with other people around, he was afraid he would start thinking again and blow up. If he only saw Ryou, then he could avoid unwanted questions and everything else.

But…at least Malik wouldn't be there.

"Bakura?" The melodic sound of Ryou's voice echoed from the hallway. Bakura murmured and sat up, palms setting at his sides as he watched him enter the living room. His hair was limp from the shower and he was dressed rather warmly, clad in a white turtleneck beneath his grey and white striped sweater. His socks were thick and wooly-somehow, Bakura was reminded a little of a grandpa, yet, still, Ryou imagined to look adorable.

"Almost ready?" Bakura asked, eyes meeting Ryou's as his boyfriend stopped at the arm of the couch. Ryou gave a soft smile and nodded lightly.

"Just about! I just have to blow dry my hair and get out a thicker coat and some gloves!"

"Ahh, I see. Mm, I guess I should've brought some gloves," he mused as he held his arms out for Ryou. Ryou beamed and was about to take the seat next to Bakura. Ryou, however, was surprised when he found himself tugged atop Bakura's lap. He let out a small yelp, laughing. "I held out my arms for -you- to come into, not to sit fucking next to me, dummy."

Ryou continued to laugh, shifting in Bakura's lap, a small blush rising to his cheeks. He wound his arms around Bakura's neck, heart fluttering as he leant his head beside Bakura's on the couch cushion. "I'm sorry. It's not often I get uhm…wanted in laps so."

"Yeah!" Bakura countered, "It better -not- be often or there would be a problem, right?" He grinned toothily and closed his eyes, kissing Ryou gently. Ryou smiled brightly and kissed right back.

"Mm, it isn't. Promise." Bakura nodded, letting his eyes wander over Ryou's face leisurely.

"So, up to going out for a stupid snowball fight? Katsuya and a couple of others want to meet up. I promise we don't have to stay too long if you don't want." He gazed to Ryou, looking for the slightest sign of disapproval. However, Ryou only seemed to be smiling excitingly, much to Bakura's distaste. He had –hoped- Ryou would give some sort of timid 'yesbutreallyiamthinkingotherwise' look, going along with it only to make Bakura happy. That way, Bakura would feel –less- crappy for just not showing up at all. Unfortunately, Ryou liked snow and probably had some stupid notion in his head that he –had- to get along with Bakura's friends so he actually –wanted- to go.

Fuck.

"It sounds really fun! Who is going besides Katsuya? Anyone else I met?" Secretly, Ryou wondered if a familiar 'M' name would turn up. A part of him truly hoped not since their last meeting was less-than friendly. Still, Ryou felt guilty about the whole situation. Had Malik ever told Bakura what he had said to Ryou? And if he had said so, had Bakura just disregarded it cruelly as if Malik's feelings didn't matter?

"I don't know, I imagine a few of the idiots you met will be there, yes-though, no Mariku." Which was actually quite alright with Bakura. He had a feeling Mariku was still holding the slightest grudge for what went on with Malik a few days previously. He was actually a little afraid to even ask about Mariku at this point, seeming as Malik and him were so close lately. It was only a matter of time before he found out what Bakura had done and got mad all over again. But really, why was Mariku caring so much about Malik anyway? Bakura didn't get it. After all, when he had first started seeing Malik, Mariku just dubbed him as Bakura's 'mattress'/useless ho no. 35433. Funny how things seemed to work out-Bakura would've been fine never seeing Malik again but all his friends only wanted more.

"Oh." But did that mean no Malik either? He didn't have time to debate it because Bakura was too busy getting right back to teasing him, kissing his warm earlobe.

"Mh'm. But it doesn't really matter. After all, the park has many _hidden_ coverings where it will be plenty safe to do all sorts of naughty things to you, Ryou-bug. So don't feel that it will only be us two instead of three." Ryou's cheeks warmed and he gave Bakura's shoulder a playful swat. Where had Bakura ever gotten that idea that he wanted a threesome with Mariku?!

"Bakura! Why do you have to say things like that?!" Ryou groaned, glaring at the male who was currently chuckling into his ear.

"Because I know it bugs you and you're so cute when you're flustered, it makes me want to relive last night over again. Mm, don't you feel that way too?" Bakura purred, fingers scurrying beneath Ryou's sweater to brush against Ryou's pale stomach. Ryou quivered and gave a small murmur, pressing his body closer to Bakura's.

"Mm, still. It isn't fair-and why do you want me to sleep with your friends anyways? Isn't that kind-of twisted?" Ryou remarked, head tilting back as Bakura's nose nuzzled into his neck. His eyes closed and he relished in the feeling of Bakura's mouth pressing soft kisses on his freshly washed skin. Last night? Oh; last night had been a rush, something Ryou only fantasized about. He couldn't even contemplate…

And Bakura already mentioning doing it _again_ A wave of pleasure surged through Ryou's body. Bakura; so near and –all- his…

He was so weak; he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat. Bakura snickered darkly, giving Ryou's Adam's apple a small nip. "Oh, I am plenty twisted-but I wouldn't let their nasty hands near you…" He ghosted his finger pads up Ryou's spine, Ryou's body arching into his sensitive touches.

"W-Why is that…?" Ryou was trying so hard to resist the urge to moan but _oh! _Bakura was being so flirtatious and sexy and attacking Ryou in places with his _hot _mouth where he knew Ryou couldn't resist-because truly, Bakura was _evil_

"Mm…because I am greedy. I've never been known to share well. Especially not something so delicious. Ryou, how did you ever get to taste so good?" Ryou suddenly couldn't speak. His hips pressed against Bakura's and he was mewling as Bakura breathed on his neck so heavily. He was torturing him, being so close and under his control. He was lapping under Ryou's chin, driving him wild-and Bakura knew it. But he couldn't do this too much longer! They had to go and he h-had… and it was snowing and he wanted to be out playing in it but Bakura was screwing it up with his seducing ways and he was making Ryou want to just…

But he felt a little bit nervous. Was it bad to let Bakura have him so fast? What if their relationship turned to straight sex and they never talked?! He murmured softly as Bakura's nibbling went on, a hand curling in Bakura's messy locks.

Bakura was grinning, loving immensely Ryou's racy behavior. Ryou was turning into puddy more and more by the second and it was turning Bakura on. He kissed his way up Ryou's chin until their lips met and he possessively pressed their mouths together, quickly overtaking his docile boyfriend. Ryou moaned and he couldn't help but give his own little growl, nibbling at Ryou's bottom lip. What the fuck-why did he want to go out when he could stay at home doing this all day? His head was spinning and his body's need for Ryou was increasing. Snow ball fights could go to hell-instead, he could just stay here with Ryou and do this until he couldn't any longer.

Yet somehow, fate took a sick twist and Ryou's eyes cracked open and he gave Bakura a small peck and nearly sprung from his lap. "We gotta go and get ready! We have to meet them soon, don't we?!" …Bakura nearly slapped himself. He had been getting way too into it and now the snow was smiting him for attempting to heed it. Goddammit.

"Yeah, fine. Let me borrow something warm to wear if you are gonna force me to go out there, instead of staying here where it is nice and warm." Ryou laughed and secretly admired the pout that formed on his boyfriend's lips. He knew Bakura didn't really want to go but it was more like his friends invited him so he felt like he –had- to go-and that was alright, because Ryou didn't mind. He was happy to tag along and be near Bakura.

"I'll go look! But you gotta get up and get clothes on, you know? You can't stay in your boxers forever," Ryou urged, folding his arms over his chest as he stood beside the couch, eyeing the male pointedly. Bakura grinned, hand running up his thigh to bring his boxer material up a little.

"Mm, why? Don't you think I have sexy legs, Ryou?" He cackled when Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Maybe but still!" Ryou blushed somewhat, tapping his socked foot on the carpet. "You need to get your lazy butt up and get ready! You promised me you would go out in the snow with me!"

"Ugh." Bakura rolled chocolate depths and stood hesitantly. He reached his arms overhead and stretched, getting out all the tension in his muscles. Ryou couldn't help but secretly let his eyes linger on the skin that dared to show when Bakura's shirt went up a little too much. Bakura had such a great body; Ryou couldn't help but get caught up in it from time to time. Bakura didn't seem to notice but god, sometimes Ryou couldn't help but think,' how beautiful' because in Ryou's mind, Bakura really was just…everything.

But ugh; if he thought about it, he would just get wound up in Bakura's spell all over again and be caught up in him and then he would never get to go out in the snow. No; today was meant to be out and about and there were people waiting! And besides, maybe, just maybe…

He'd get a chance to really ask Bakura all the things he had been wondering tonight because the last few days had truly brought up so many questions in Ryou's mind. Bakura's past seemed to be very shaky but Ryou was sure…

Even if Bakura hadn't been completely honest…

Bakura turned his head around and their eyes met. Ryou smiled softly, arms folded in front of him. Bakura grinned hazily, strutting over to stand in front of him. Somehow, it just seemed so right. Ryou really was…100 percent in love and he had no idea what to do. Hell, what had Diabound done? What could Ryou ever do to thank him? How did Diabound know that Bakura was so…

Different, and yet it was so flawless? "Mm, you say go get dressed but here you are, smiling up at me so cutely… How can I do shit when you look so irresistible?" Ryou laughed and kissed Bakura's neck, hugging him close suddenly. How long could he be so lucky? When would Bakura realize Ryou was just so…mundane and normal and move on and leave him all alone? It would happen; it would have to happen. How could someone like Bakura ever fall in love with Ryou?

"Shut up," Ryou mumbled softly, melting into the arms that held him tightly. Bakura chuckled, amused at Ryou's strange behavior as always.

"Why? Because you know I called you out, huh? You can't even bring yourself to get off of me, I bet." Bakura smiled down at the boy, who looked up at him back. Ryou smiled and nodded in agreement, laughing.

"Maybe…I can't. But I won't let you know for sure because I think it might make that cocky head of yours implode." Bakura snorted, kissing Ryou's forehead roughly.

"You're a little shit, you know it?" Ryou closed his eyes, feeling absolutely happy.

"I know. I just don't care. At least, not when I'm like this," he murmured gently, resting his head beneath Bakura's chin. Ugh; if Bakura's friends could see him so cuddly with Ryou right now, they'd probably puke-but was that fact more embarrassing or funny? He wanted to say he didn't agree and could just roll his eyes and push Ryou away for saying things that were too honest but…

Truthfully, he felt it too. For the moment, he didn't mind being able to hold Ryou so close and not feel one bit lame for liking the stupid, cheesy things Ryou told him. It made him feel…good, which was one feeling he seemed to lack lately, as their relationship kept getting more complex.

He wasn't going to get mushy or say anything of the like back but he wasn't going to push Ryou away for being able to admit his feelings. It was nice to be with someone who wasn't afraid of letting their heart bleed, no matter if it did damage or not. Right now, even if Bakura thought of something to say back to that, he knew he wouldn't let himself because that was just the way he was-it was so hard for him to admit anything which was the main reason he was having so much trouble with this in the first place.

He mumbled incoherently and gave Ryou another squeeze, making the boy laugh. It didn't matter for today, because he was determined to keep himself and Ryou happy. Ryou deserved that much and Bakura knew he could bare it and do the same.

"So, I guess I should start looking for something for you to wear, huh?"

"Mh'm. Just as long as it isn't those cool orange sweatpants, I'm fine."

Ryou didn't feel too sorry when he gave Bakura's head a good swat.

-

"I can't believe I am out here," Bakura griped, groaning as his head fell back to his shoulders. Ryou laughed, coat-buried arms wrapped around Bakura's waist. Bakura only protested louder, so much as to make the people in Bay View park stare at them rather oddly-but then again, they did look strange. Tall Bakura looked as if he were on the verge of passing out with only stick-thin Ryou to hold him up, absolutely hidden beneath layers of warm clothing and a thick jacket, a panda hat, and his thick white scarf. His hands were even enveloped in heavy gloves, making it look as if Ryou's hands were swollen.

Bakura, on the other hand, refused to look like a puff ball. He wore only a black hoody of Ryou's and Ryou's thin khaki jacket over it. Yes, of course he was smart enough to wear a long sleeved shirt beneath it, but fuck, he was still –cold- but that was much better than looking absolutely ridiculous, like Ryou. He felt like he was talking to a walking –plush- doll because layers upon layers hid Ryou's true skin from him. He sulked more, making his boyfriend laugh. Bakura –hated- this, to the point of wanting to maim himself. He could've been at home, snuggling Ryou's naked body, feeding him chocolate covered cherries and making him mewl in that sexy little minx way…

But no.

He was stuck out here; awaiting people he had no desire to see whatsoever. Wasn't that just his fucking luck?! And Ryou; ugh. Ryou looked so silly, with his panda hat-though, yes, he was still cute all bundled up with his frosty pink cheeks but STILL.

This was NOT Bakura's ideal snow day. "Well, you know you would've been less miserable if you would've listened to me, Bakura. I told you that you could borrow my dad's snowsuit so you could stay warm, but here you are, suffering in your holey jeans with thin sweats underneath!" Ryou sighed exasperatingly, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "I gave you options but no, you just wanted to look cool, so here you are freezing when you could be warm like me and-"

"Looking like a marshmallow? Is that what you were going to say next?" Ryou gasped, green eyes blinking wide in shock! That little…!

"Oh, you…!" That was –it-! Ryou had it with Bakura's whining and complaining. Oh Bakura was going to get it! Ryou glared at him playfully and grinned in a very unRyou-like way. But unfortunately, Bakura was too good at this and had already taken off running in the snowy hills of the park.

Ryou growled and made a snow ball as fast as he could, molding it in his hands. It was a little difficult through so much material, but no matter! He would do this and get that…that butthead back! "You are such a jerk!" He hollered as he took off after him. The 6 inches of snow definitely made it difficult to run but Ryou was feeling a little too vengeful to let that bring him down.

Bakura was too busy laughing to truly be trying too hard to get away from Ryou. It was quite a sight, watching Ryou, puffball Ryou, running after him. He couldn't take it! His side was starting to hurt from laughing too hard! He stopped, doubling over on his knees, laughing as enraged, cute-as-a-button Ryou looked at him with such maliciousness-or at least, it was plenty cute until that snow ball smacked Bakura right at the side of his cheek.

Yeah, so, cute little Ryou may have forgotten to mention he had played a little baseball at sometime in his life. …Oops. Ryou giggled and laughed to his heart's content, nearly falling over at the surprised look on Bakura's face. Bakura had definitely not expected Ryou's aim to be _that _precise. Oh, how Ryou –loved- to be underestimated.

Bakura held his throbbing face in bewilderment, eyes snapping open. That little… "Oh you're going to FUCKING get it Ryou-brat!"

"Ahhh!" Ryou screamed in between laughter as he darted off, watching Bakura behind him, grabbing a rather large portion of snow and rolling it in his hands as he ran. Unfortunately for Ryou, Bakura had chosen thinner gloves that gave his fingers more movement which meant _better _snow balls to catapult Ryou's cute face in.

But no matter, Ryou wouldn't let himself get caught! He laughed wholeheartedly, running as fast as his platinum moon boots would take him, and right now, he truly –hoped- that was the moon with how fast Bakura was gaining on him. '_Shit!'_ Bakura sure was –fast-! Before, he knew he had been lucky Bakura had been laughing or he may never have caught up with him!

But nevertheless, even know his heart was pounding in his chest and it was hurting to breathe because of the cold, he wasn't going to stop! He couldn't let Bakura get him back! Ryou was in so much of a craze, he stopped paying attention to –where- exactly he was running to.

"I almost got you, you little shit! Just you wait…!"

"Crap!" He yelped as he nearly head-butted into someone as he was dashing. He stopped himself just in time before he accidently took down the poor, innocent person who was actually Mai and holy..! He caught sight of a snow ball flying right at his head but his reflexes came in and the snowball that was –meant- for his head went straight into Mai's face and oh no!

She blinked in disbelief, brushing the icy clumps from her face. Her nostrils flared and her teeth gritted. She had her fighting face on and she looked absolutely livid. Ryou felt a little bit guilty now…oops. He laughed sheepishly; about to apologize but it was too late. Bakura even looked worried.

"U-Uh-"

"BAKURA YOU FUCKHEAD! I JUST TOOK AN HOUR DOING MY MAKEUP AND NOW IT IS SMEARED THANKS TO YOUR DUMBASS!" Ryou thought her shrieking could be heard all throughout the park now. People who had been minding their own business were now looking at the blonde haired woman curiously. It was then, Ryou did a double-take and realized the girl was no longer there anymore but had taken off like a cheetah for its prey, _straight after Bakura._

But Ryou couldn't help but laugh alongside Katsuya and two other people he _wasn't _familiar with as Bakura took off hollering mindlessly, trying so hard to stay away from a furious Mai who was actually –quite- scary.

"RYOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Ryou continued to laugh, covering his mouth with a gloved hand as Mai chased Bakura up and down a hill. She was so pissed, she began to just grab heaps of snow and start chucking them at him.

"Ahh, g-god! I forgot how Mai is when she's mad, ah-ahh fuck!" Katsuya was laughing, hand on his stomach. "Glad it's him and not me this time!"

"Yeah mate, for once in your life." The person on Katsuya's right snickered, arms folding over his chest proudly. He was an interesting character, or so it seemed. His coat was bright red with a white and black stripe and he wore black goggles atop his head, hair sticking up every which way, reminding him a little of Yuugi but –slightly- normaler. His hair was a rich brown and his eyes a stunning blue; he was handsome, Ryou couldn't deny it.

…Of course, not more so than Bakura but.

"Hey, at least I –have- a girlfriend, unlike –you- who is still single and _always_ will be." Varon rolled his eyes carelessly, hand falling to slip into his coat pocket.

"As if I –want- a relationship. Sorry but if I was stuck like you, having my girl set out my underwear each day, I think I'd pass." Katsuya didn't seem too happy with his response. He glowered at the male, looking ready to pounce.

"Why you…!"

"Could you guys quit for a damn _second?! _Jesus…" Another brunette to Katsuya's left rolled his eyes in distaste. Ryou could've sworn he had seen this male before-had he been at that party? Ryou wracked his brain, attempting to remember. "Ugh, these guys are idiots, I swear." He smiled at Ryou in a friendly way, acknowledging his presence. "So, you're Ryou I take it?"

"Way to notice, dip! How it going Ryou? Hopefully better than last time, ehh?" Katsuya grinned widely, setting a hand on Ryou's shoulder roughly, though he meant it in the most civil manner.

"E-heh, yeah, I'm good! Much better than that day!" He admitted a little shyly, smiling to all three of them. "What about you?"

"Ahh yeah!" Katsuya stretched his arms above his head. "I'm good, real good! Had a couple of shots of whiskey on the way here and Mai isn't screaming my head off, so I'm fuckin' perfect!"

"Ryou, huh?" Ryou's head snapped to the male with the foreign accent. He nodded lightly, grinning timidly. "Yeah, that's me. I haven't gotten either of your two names though." He looked between the two nameless people politely, emphasizing his statement.

"Well, I'm Varon and I imagine your boyfriend is still not very happy with me." He gritted his teeth, eyes glancing from side-to-side in a humorous manner, making Ryou laugh softly.

"He isn't?" Ryou countered questionably.

"Fuck no!" Katsuya blurted out. "Not since he –slept- with Malik. Unless Bakura is over it, but Bakura never did get over things easily, did he?"

"O-Oh, I see!"

"Yeah, Varon was drunk but Bakura never gave him the chance to actually –say- that so." The other brunette shrugged, pulling his tan trench coat closer after. "But I'm Honda and it's nice to meet you." He smiled slightly. "I think I even saw you at Katsuya's before but I was probably a little too drunk to actually give you a good 'hello'!"

Ryou nodded, smiling brightly. "Oh, it's fine. But either way, it's nice to meet you!"

Honda nodded and Varon gave a strange grin to Ryou. "You as well, mate. AA-h…" Varon gazed out to Bakura and Mai, Bakura who was trying to proclaim he was sorry but Mai seemed to be having –none- of it. He kept trying to run but she was relentless, still trying to get the perfect shot at Bakura. "I feel a bit sorry for him. It isn't often Mai snaps but…" He shook his head. "It really is unfortunate."

"Yeah, no kidding. Heh. I better go save him or she'll never give it up! Here Jou comes to save the day!" He called out stupidly, grinning as he dashed over to join his violent girl.

"Idiot," Honda deadpanned, eyes swiveling once again. "It's only a matter of time before she takes both down. Bakura's not much for snowball fights and Jou is just a –plain- dumbass, so." Honda shrugged, letting out a sigh.

"True that. He doesn't know it but she is still pretty pissed about him breaking her cup holder in her car. She's not done terrorizing yet." Varon yawned, eyes drifting around the snowy park in a bored manner.

"So, Ryou, how did you get so 'fortunate' as to meet Bakura anyways?"

"Hey you guys," Honda interrupted. They both looked to him curiously. "I'll be back. Shizuka is supposed to be back from the car by now so I better go see what is taking her so long!" A look of pure puppy love crossed his face, and he gave a sigh before he took off, waving to them. Ryou looked to Varon confusedly and he grinned knowingly.

"Ehh, he's been after her for years; poor bloke. Doesn't realize she is absolutely –clueless- to it." Varon shook his head in shame.

"Oh? That isn't that good then," Ryou commented, thinking what it was like to crush someone hopelessly. In a way, it was like Bakura but better, because at least then you didn't have to worry about them breaking up with you. Plus, you could dream and dream… Reality with relationships always seemed to be a lot harsher for most people. With Bakura, it was like a dream but then, when it was bad, it really was…terrible because it _hurt so much more_ than anything else.

He peered absently over to Bakura who was now laughing and hurdling snowballs at Katsuya with Mai. Bakura had said he hated snow, hadn't he? But he looked so happy out there with his friends, like he was having the time of his life. Briefly, Ryou wondered if Bakura just didn't –want- to be out in the snow with him. Maybe he was the reason Bakura thought coming out would be so miserable. They had slept together and it took no time for Bakura to voice how much he had enjoyed it. What if that became all Bakura wanted from Ryou anymore?

Suddenly, his worrying was coming right back to him. He looked to Varon, trying to smile and hide his doubtfulness. "Yeah, well, it isn't like Jou wouldn't kill him if he even tried anything with her. It's bad luck either way, he should really just let it go but-hey, you okay Ryou?" Varon asked, brow rising.

Ryou blinked surprisedly but beamed. "Oh yeah, just fine! What makes you ask?"

"Hmm." Varon shrugged, looking over to Bakura back to Ryou again. "Don't know, you just looked troubled all of a sudden is all. So, how long have you been at it with Bakura anyways?"

"A-At it?" He could feel his face heating up. Had Varon been referring to –sex- or just their relationship in general? Ryou truly hoped it was the latter.

"Yeah!" He countered, "With him, you know."

"Oh!" Ryou laughed, feeling a little bit stupid he had thought Varon would be so foreword. "A few weeks."

Varon nodded lightly, grinning. "I see, so where do you school then? With Bakura?"

"Oh no, we met through his brother. I go to Domino U…"

"Oh? You mean he's not scamming on high schoolers anymore?" Ryou's eyes widened. What was that supposed to mean?! Did Bakura usually date younger than his own age? He knew Malik was younger but what about the people before?

"Uhm…what?" He asked, anxiousness leaking through his tone. Varon chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ahh, it's nothing. Just is last two were in lower grades is all I met. But you're a University student, huh? I'm surprised he would date someone so smart. For a bastard, he sure is lucky, isn't he?" He gave Ryou a wink, making Ryou feel a little strange. He wasn't sure how to take Varon's compliment, so he simply smiled and nodded.

"H-Heh…" He felt a little awkward, having nothing to say back. But he wasn't about to agree with that! After all, he found Bakura to be wonderful and in –no- way a bastard! …At least not to him. But to other people, was Bakura really that cruel? He had a strange urge to ask Varon more but as he tried to think of a question, Bakura showed up, interrupting their conversation.

"Fucking dammit! Ryou, I still blame you! Here I am, freezing my ass off and soaked in snow and you're over here getting cozy with this fuckwad!" He hollered jokingly, glaring at his boyfriend. Ryou couldn't help but feel a little better all of a sudden. Bakura's hair was soaked from snow and little white flakes were all over his coat, and it was obvious the water was starting to sink in the material. He must have been cold…

Ryou did begin to feel a bit bad, noticing this. "I…I told you to wear warmer clothes," he reminded Bakura gently, smiling at the male. His problems seemed to ebb away and all he saw was Bakura in front of him, cheeks rosy from the cold, looking as handsome as ever. He felt an arm curve around him and he welcomed it happily, leaning against his boyfriend.

Bakura grinned, kissing Ryou's forehead. "I know you did but you don't need to rub it in my fucking face, you brat. Mm…" He gazed down at Ryou affectionately before turning to Varon, any sign of fondness fading. "I'm surprised you decided to show your face after I saw you last."

Varon chuckled freely, shrugging. "Well, you also never gave me much a chance to explain myself."

"Oh," Bakura commented amusedly. "I thought the sight of Malik underneath you was enough of an explanation and really." He shrugged, looking to Ryou who seemed a tad uncomfortable suddenly. "I don't give a shit anymore. Whatever you did with Malik, good for you."

Varon frowned, arms folding crossly. "But mate, that isn't fair. I really didn't even want to. I drank a little too much and he practically forced himself on me. Come on Bakura, you –know- how it is when you are drunk. Malik isn't even my type!" He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Ryou looked up to Bakura to see his reply. Would that change his mind about Varon or would Varon still be disliked by Bakura? Bakura shrugged, looking down to Ryou. Ryou smiled, eyes meeting Bakura's warmly. "I really don't care…"

And maybe Bakura didn't realize it until he was right here, freezing in the snow, yet so warm next to Ryou, who was in his arm, smiling up at him. When he looked down at Ryou like this, deep into those chocolate depths…

He really didn't give a shit about anything. Ryou was happy and what more was there? Ryou made him forget all about his past grudges and petty fights. In fact, it made him wonder what they had ever even been about or over because Ryou made it feel like –nothing-. Anything comparing Malik to Ryou was…_nothing_. Ryou was Ryou and he liked that much better.

He couldn't help himself; he was too busy starring at Ryou to care that his friends could see. He leant in to kiss Ryou softly, brushing their noses together. Though Ryou didn't like public displays of affection much, he wasn't about to protest, either.

He laughed at how cold Bakura's nose was against his own and kissed the male again. He felt so dizzy, but in a good way. When they were like this… Everything else seemed to go away and that was just fine for Ryou. This was the feeling that made everything worthwhile.

"Ugh," Varon sounded in disgust. "You are too much, really. I'm going to go see what Jou is doing, hopefully something less puke-worthy." He rolled his eyes and stocked away, leaving Bakura and Ryou laughing.

Maybe because it was Varon and not Mariku-but Bakura didn't care. Ryou was here beside him and everything was just fine.

-

"Oh my fucking god, my face feels like it is going to fall the fuck off," Bakura hissed, leaning over the picnic table exhaustedly. Even know he had only spent a little over an hour out here, he was tired as hell. He was more than ready to go home, and so was Varon too after what had went on.

"Seriously. It was never this _miserable _back in Melbourne," Varon groaned, head leaning into his gloved, yet still cold hands. The snow was now getting to him too. At least Bakura and he had one thing in common.

"Mm…" Bakura smacked his head down on the table. He wished he felt wood instead of six inches of freezing white powder cushioning him. He was so –cold-! Nearly every inch of his body had gone into a state of fucking shock from all the snow that had seeped into his clothing. That was what he got for trying to participate in another damn snow ball fight and –failing-, miserably. At least he wasn't the only one this time.

His friends had gotten –rough- in their play, including Ryou. It had been Ryou, Katsuya, Honda, and Shizuka against himself, Varon, and Mai. For a long while, they were doing so good and keeping them all back. Then Ryou had hit Mai hard, so Mai headed after him, but Bakura didn't want Ryou to get hurt so he 'accidently' hit Mai which resulted in her getting pissed and basically everyone going against Varon and himself, mostly because Varon had taken Shizuka's hand and helped her up when she had fallen. Neither Katsuya nor Honda liked that much.

Needless to say, they had been singled out and –lost- horribly. Bakura was going to have the hugest bruise on his _ass_, he was –sure- of it. They had even gotten Varon's hand so bad, it was swelling beneath the gloves. But that wasn't even the worst-after they were defeated, it was decided they would just be pummeled and covered in snow and nothing was more horrid than that.

Now they sat here, soaked and irritated together, having to wait for everyone else to hurry up so they could just go. His head lifted and he let his eyes drift to Ryou, who was helping Shizuka roll up the middle part for their snowman. He was a little envious; he had to admit, though the reasoning was stupid. Ryou had wanted to make a snowman and had wanted –him- to help. But now, after some fucking powdered donut treatment, Bakura was too tired and cold to even get up. Really, he didn't like making snow man and he could've cared less if it were anyone else but it was –Ryou- and he was supposed to be at Ryou's side all day long. He knew it was childish and lame of him to even think that but…he still wished he could've been cold and miserable, but beside Ryou making that dumb snow man.

"Watching your Dearest Ryou?" Varon asked nonchalantly, gazing over to Bakura warily. Bakura snorted, eyes rolling as he leant back in his seat.

"Why does it matter?"

"Oh," Varon started, "It really doesn't. I just think it is funny how fuckin' much you watch him, I'm just sayin'. When it was Malik, I don't think I ever once saw you staring in his direction."

"Huh. And of course you would –know- because you were too busy watching him yourself," Bakura countered, grinning to the male. Varon sighed, rolling blue orbs.

"What fuckin' ever. But seriously. You really like this one, don't you?" Bakura's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't sure how to reply. His first response was to shout out cusswords and deny it horribly, but what if Ryou caught wind of that? What would Ryou think and most people? They would probably think it was beyond weird that Bakura had to go so far just to pretend he had no feelings when it was so –obvious- he did.

But if he started to actually admit it, it made it true, and that scared him just as much. He wanted Ryou to like him and he wanted Ryou to think he was the best. But then, there was this other side that wanted to just give him up because he didn't deserve Ryou, on some level. He wanted to say that Ryou was no different and it was completely physical like everything else. He was begging, pleading…

-Praying- it wasn't love. He was still wishing feelings he was sure of weren't true. He was still…so fucking in denial. Because if he was really –in love- with Ryou, everything would change. He couldn't do all the things he had done in the past and life wouldn't be about himself anymore. His main focus would be on Ryou and keeping him happy and doing anything in his ability to just fucking –avoid- his mind because it just couldn't come up with anything good for him to say.

Ryou…

"I…where do you people come up with these questions; fuckin' seriously! Sheesh." He rolled his eyes dramatically, hoping to push the point that he didn't wish to talk about it at all. Maybe Varon would just leave it at that so Bakura could keep to himself.

A chocolate brow raised as Varon's arms pulled tighter around his frame. "God, you're so damn touchy. It's just a simple question and the fact that you're so flustered over it signifies your answer, anyway." Varon snorted, resting his elbow upon the table to be able to lean his head into his gloved hand. "And anyways, like I really care what the answer is. I bet the only one who really gives a damn in Malik and he's probably at home crying into his pillow, isn't he?"

Bakura knitted his brows in annoyance, huffing into the cold fall air. Where did Varon get off being so…right? 'Stupid fucker,' he thought to himself as he continued to wallow in his misery-though why it was misery, he wasn't exactly sure. "Probably is," he replied gruffly, letting his eyes drift off into the horizon. It didn't take them long to find Ryou, a hand set upon his chin in deep thought. Cute fucking Ryou, probably worrying over where he should put in the stupid stick arms Shizuka and he had gathered for the snowman.

He could see Ryou talking to Shizuka, a cheerful smile on his lush little lips. God, he really was too nice to everyone-especially to Bakura. What made Ryou so…Ryouish? What made him be the sweet, down-to-earth person he was? Why couldn't Bakura stop himself from staring and feeling just a little thankful? Because Ryou was –his-, somehow, and he hadn't fucked it up yet. It was funny how he spent so much time arguing himself over such a petty thing. Didn't he want Ryou? He knew he did, so why was it so hard to just admit it?

If Ryou could hear them, would Bakura's answer make the boy smile or just fall further into doubt? Varon was rambling on about something but Bakura didn't care. If Ryou could _hear_ him…

"I do like him. A lot." He turned to look at Varon, honesty showing in his dark eyes. Varon was a little confused at first by the spontaneous confession but didn't seem phased in the least. Rather, he chuckled and let a small yawn pass.

"I know you do, why the hell do you think I just said what I did?" Bakura snorted, grinding a foot down into the snow.

"Like I fuckin' care," he retorted plainly, body shifting again. The clouds were starting to cover the skies again. Just Bakura's luck; it was going to snow again, wasn't it?

"Heh." Varon swung his legs over the bench, standing up. He readjusted his thick coat and slid his hands into his pockets. "I guess I'll go see what Jou's doing. I'm about ready to fucking leave this park. I don't know about you mate, but my balls feel as if they're about to freeze off." Bakura peered to Varon and grinned.

"Mm, indeed. I was ready to go the moment Ryou's first snow ball hit me in the head." Varon laughed and nodded, giving Bakura a small wave before taking off into the snow. Bakura watched him go off before letting out a deep breath, curling into himself tighter. Hopefully they were almost done because he wasn't sure how much more of this snow crap he could take. Normally, he would've just gone to bug Ryou and steal him away to leave but…

Ryou looked like he was having so much fun and Bakura wasn't going to ruin that. As a rule, Bakura didn't let himself suffer for other people, but Ryou just happened to be that exception. Besides, Ryou looked terribly funny in his marshmallow suit and Bakura had always loved a good laugh.

-

"Ah! You should've seen his face, Ry! God, Bakura looked like he was about to die! It was the only time in his life I think I ever saw him scared!" Katsuya howled, laughing nostalgically. He lifted his mug to his lips and let the cocoa pour in, letting just a small amount into his mouth. It nearly burnt his tongue but that didn't stop him from having a second sip.

"Oh really?" Ryou chirped in disbelief, grinning, looking from Katsuya to Bakura next to him, who looked a little irritated. His lips were pouting and he had that arm fold going on, one that –told- Ryou he was being bugged. Ryou couldn't help it though. He adored his boyfriend and didn't like it when he was annoyed but this was just –too- good to listen to! His eyes widened in excitement, waiting for Katsuya to go on.

"Yeah," Bakura cut in, "But it was –still- fucked up as hell! I actually had to _touch_ her!"

"Oh barely, your lips brushed on her cheek and then you looked as if you were about to puke!"

"You would've too if you were me!" Bakura exclaimed, a hand tightening on his soda can. "She _stunk,_ I swear to you, I have still, to this day, never been around someone who smelled –that- bad! I swear; her butthole had to be leaking because she smelled like raw sewage!" Ryou couldn't help himself; he was giggling behind his shirt sleeve, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't hit him for finding his misfortune funny.

But still; Bakura had wished it upon himself! He had tried to set Miyu up with Mariku first and then Katsuya and Mariku got him back! "Yeah, but you still touched her, god!" Katsuya was nearly in tears, playing the scene over and over again in his head. "I just r-remember her c-coming up to you and…fuck!" He paused, in between sniggers. "Her big nose h-had a booger hanging in the corner and she had that Twinkie in her hand-"

"She always did! She was at least _100 _pounds overweight!"

"Ahh! And those b-bright yellow overa-alls…"

"Don't forget about the fucking…fucking bright purple furry sweater she always wore beneath it!" Bakura was even beginning to laugh now, remembering the sight of the girl. Ryou felt really guilty finding this funny. After all, they were making fun of a poor girl who probably didn't even know she had body odor or wore funny clothing.

"Y-You guys! She probably just didn't know…"

"Oh hell no!" Katsuya protested, shaking his head wildly. "She –knew-. Ryou…she told the class straight up in her personal narrative project she found bathing daily, even weekly sometimes, to be –incredibly- unimportant. She told everyone she liked to go natural and loved all the t-terrif..." Katsuya couldn't speak, too busy being unable to breathe due to another fit of chuckles.

"Yeah! Sh-She said…" Bakura placed a hand over his eyes, laughing. "Said she loved the terrific smells her body made. Said she wished she had a way to jar them. Ry', she…she knew she was disgusting and she didn't care!"

Ryou joined them, laughing. Though, he still secretly felt a little bad. After all, maybe if someone would've just –tried- to explain it to her…

"But yeah. A-Anyways…She had a thing for Bakura for all of seventh grade. I remember you spent so much time trying to stay away from her."

"That is an –understatement-. We got paired together for a science project once. I randomly called the teacher a stupid bitch just –so- I would get suspended." He shook his head, sighing. Ryou looked at him is disbelief, unable to register that someone would go to that length just to avoid someone! "Oh, don't look at me like that. Don't fucking make me feel bad, if you knew her, you would've done the same. Especially when she started talking about how she liked man-on-man action and always asked any guy if they'd be willing to let her sketch them in poses so she could begin work on her first manga." Bakura shuddered inwardly-just the thought of her was almost too frightening to speak of.

"Still! I swear…that is so mean!" Ryou cried, though he couldn't help the smile that shown on his lips. No wonder why so many people thought Bakura was a jerk! Well, hopefully with age, he had grown a little more mature, at least.

"Ohhh I don't think so. We didn't make fun of her-much. And besides, she…ugh; Ryou, you just –had- to be there. But anyways, so Mariku heard and then got the idea to tell Miyu Bakura had been crushing her forever. He started leaving anonymous love letters in her locker and one day, told her to meet him outside at the school at 6 PM. Mean while," Katsuya paused, grinning deviously. "Bakura –thought- he was meeting this hot chick in a grade above him. Anyway. We hid behind the building, Mariku and I, waiting for him to show. He finally did, and he got all excited when he saw a blonde approaching. Little did he know it was just Miyu."

Bakura rolled his eyes, groaning as he sunk back into the sofa. "Ugh, yeah, I fucking remember. I was about to just cuss her out and tell her to go away but she was…crying!"

"Haha, I remember that! And you looked like you didn't know what to do!"

"I didn't!" Bakura countered. "That's why I learned to stay as fucking –far- from women as possible because even the craziest bitches can be good on the inside. She had all these reasons why she liked me and told me she had always dreamt of this moment! She even took a –shower- because she had heard from someone I had a problem with her hygiene. Ugh. Not that it helped too much but…" Ryou looked to him with interest, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Katsuya took a sip of his cocoa, nodding. "She even looked almost normal for once. She actually –matched-."

"Yeah, she did..." Bakura frowned, eyes gazing down awkwardly to the soda in his hands. Ryou noticed that comment seemed to leave Bakura a little off. Ryou didn't understand; so she had changed her ways just for Bakura? Bakura knew it too by the way he was staring at his pop. Unlike Jou, Bakura didn't think that part was so funny. Really, neither did Ryou. Up until that point, it had been a good laugh but…

She really liked him and she was about to get her heart broken…

"So what did you tell her?" Ryou asked softly, eyes looking up to Bakura in a puzzled manner. He held onto Bakura's hand, secretly hoping the end result was something good.

"I…I told her…" Bakura paused, not really wanting to say. He still wasn't sure if he had made the right choice with the way he remembered those two fucking –laughing-. She had never noticed, but he could hear Mariku's obnoxious screeching laugh the entire time even know the male had tried so hard to be quiet. He sighed exasperatedly, ""I told her I felt the same but I wasn't looking for a girlfriend because my dog died and I just didn't have time because I was too heartbroken over it to have any sort of relationship. She believed me and wished me well but asked for one thing, just to remember me by…" He made a disgusted face, but Ryou smiled nonetheless-not because he found it funny but because Bakura had done something so kind without seeming like…

Bakura really was so much nicer than he let on. "G-God…I still can't believe you went through with it!" Bakura rolled his eyes, eyes slitting as he turned his head the opposite way. Of course Katsuya didn't understand; no one ever would, and that was why he didn't bother to explain his reasoning too deeply. It was also why he didn't –like- telling this story because he knew he actually did something nice and somehow, that was actually harder to listen to than another story of him being a ruthless bastard.

"Yep," Bakura said shortly, taking a long drink of his pop. Ryou looked at him with deep admiration but decided to keep that to himself, at least, until they were alone. There were so many things he wanted to say but he had a feeling saying them in front of Jounouchi would only make things worse. Ryou gave Bakura's hand a light squeeze, making the male gaze down to the boy. Ryou smiled up at him affectionately before turning back to Jou, who still just couldn't seem to get over the story.

"U-Ugh, I still…ahhh! But anyways, what time is it now? Fuck; I am so tired, we've been out all day!" Katsuya ranted, throwing himself back into the oversized recliner he had been sitting in.

"Mh'm! One second," Ryou said, fingers sneaking into his jeans pocket to snatch out his cell phone. He flipped it open, reading '8:37' across the screen. Crap; even Ryou hadn't realized it was that late! They had all been so busy all day long, Ryou hadn't thought to keep track of time. "Eight thirty-seven!"

"Ahh fuck! I still am supposed to go back to my dad's tonight to help Shizuka with her homework." Katsuya grumbled; blonde hair falling into his eyes as his head fell foreword. "I'm not even good with school work but I just can't tell her 'no' when she asks me. I probably make her grades slip further, if anything."

Bakura snorted, looking to Ryou. "Yeah. Well, that's okay, we should probably go anyways. I have to go to school tomorrow and already have two appointments set up after so." Ryou smiled at him and he gave a small smile in return.

"Mm, me too. Finals are coming up so I need to start cramming not to mention an eight hour shift tomorrow." Bakura moved to stand, Ryou following lead.

"Ugh, I can't believe you guys are still in school." Katsuya rolled his eyes. "What a waste. But yeah, see you guys sometime soon! It's been fun!"

"Yep!" Ryou chimed, giving him a friendly grin. "See you later!"

"Mh'm." Bakura gave a small wave, and then began to lead Ryou to Katsuya's front door. He opened the door and let Ryou step outside before shutting it behind himself. "Ugh, today has been –exhausting-." Bakura wrapped an arm possessively around Ryou's waist, letting his head rest against his as they made their way trudging through snow to his car.

"I agree. I almost fell asleep during the movie but then Katsuya screamed so loud, I nearly jumped out of my seat!" Ryou laughed softly, his own arm wrapping around Bakura, enjoying their closeness. Besides, Bakura was so warm compared to the freezing air outside and the fact that Ryou's huge coat and gloves were sitting inside the car.

"Yeah, he's a puss when it comes to scary movies. He looked even more scared than Shizuka." Bakura snorted, using his free hand to rummage through his coat pocket for his car keys.

"Yeah, it's actually a little sad but…he really did." Ryou smiled to himself, eyes closing for a moment. "So, where are we going now? Hmm? I do recall you promising me a walk outside, and a snowman with a large genitalia-unless my mind has played tricks on me." Bakura stopped in the middle of the street to glance down at Ryou. Ryou looked up, eyes meeting the male's warmly. "I mean, we don't have to but…"

Bakura was actually shocked; so Ryou did remember, did he? Even know he was tired and had an early class… For Ryou, he could manage just a little more time. "Mm." He smirked tiredly, leaning down to kiss the side of Ryou's mouth, making the boy murmur in mirth. "I do believe I promised a little white-haired brat that, didn't I?" Ryou giggled, nodding, making their noses nudge one another.

"You did. But what say you, my Dark Lord?" Bakura laughed, raising a brow in question.

"_Dark lord?_ Where the hell did that come from?" Ryou laughed as well, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I really have no idea, but...you didn't answer my question, you know?" Ryou feigned a pout, eyeing his boyfriend pointedly.

Bakura sighed and nodded, eyes closing as he kissed Ryou softly. His exhausted bones wanted him to say 'hell no' and crumble in place but… There was something about those pouty lips and sparkling eyes that made Bakura unable. "For you, yes." He stuck his keys back into his pocket, both arms enveloping Ryou's tiny body. "So, I think there's a park a couple blocks from here. Would that satisfy my little bug's tastes, mm?"

Ryou nodded, arms wrapping around Bakura's neck. He let a few of his fingers drift into Bakura's silky locks, making Bakura purr. "Perfect! I don't think I could handle anymore than that, honestly."

"Well, good." He kissed Ryou again. "Then it is settled."

Ryou screwed up his face, wondering if he should ask or not. "You're looking at me weird," Bakura deadpanned, frowning slightly. "What's up?"

"Can…I get my coat? It is freezing out here!" Bakura nearly laughed. Ryou didn't seem to be able to handle the icy temperatures as well as he could but then, that should've been obvious. He swore his boyfriend didn't have an ounce of fat on his body.

"Of course you can, you dope!" Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead and let his hands fall from Ryou's body. Ryou immediately missed the warmth of Bakura's arms around him but knew he'd gain them back and it would be much better once he had his coat. Though, he kind-of felt bad wearing it since Bakura thought it looked funny. He tried not to care though.

Bakura fished for his keys and pressed his unlock button so Ryou could get into his car. And actually, his gloves were in there anyways and he had a feeling he would be miserable if he didn't grab them. He walked to the driver's side and opened up the door, grabbing his gloves. "So, my friends didn't bug the hell out of you like they do me?"

Ryou laughed, arm going into his coat sleeve. "No, I like them. They've all been really nice so far." Everyone except Malik, anyway; but he wasn't really a friend.

"Good. I was afraid you and your high society wouldn't be able to tolerate them."

Ryou snorted as his pale fingers grabbed at his zipper, enclosing himself in his jacket. "High society? I wasn't aware I was joined into one of those! The things that happen when I drink too much!" He joked, gazing to his boyfriend.

"Hah, indeed. But really, I wasn't sure if you'd like them since majority of them are pretty stupid." '_Mainly Katsuya.'_ He shut his door and walked to the side walk, standing beside Ryou.

"No, I liked them all, really!" he chimed, sliding on his gloves. His head turned to look at his boyfriend earnestly. "They were really nice and everything. Today has been a ton of fun, even Scrooge-you looked like you enjoyed yourself."

"Scrooge?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bakura snapped playfully, grabbing Ryou from behind. Ryou laughed and placed his hands atop Bakura's, leaning back against him.

"Mr. I-Hate-Snow."

"Oh well you won't be saying that once we get to that park and I crush that pretty face of yours into the snow!" Ryou grinned widely, looking up to Bakura.

"You wouldn't do that, you know you wouldn't." Bakura sighed, nuzzling his cold nose into Ryou's ear.

"No, but I should since you keep being so –snarky-." He gave Ryou a small squeeze before letting him go, taking Ryou's hand into his own. "Now come on, staller, before the park turns into a snow globe."

Ryou laughed and followed after his boyfriend, carefully making his way in the snowy pavement. "Mm, but you want to know something?"

Bakura gazed down to Ryou warily, smirking. "What is that?"

"I think…you did a good thing," Ryou said softly. Bakura stared at him confusedly. What the hell was Ryou talking about?

"Err…what did I do, exactly?" Ryou sighed deeply, as if Bakura should've known.

"That girl…Miyu?" Bakura's eyes widened for a second. He tried not to let the surprise show on his face, but it seemed to be failing. Ryou actually understood that he had meant well with what he had told her? He had figured no one would ever understand; which was why he never tried to explain himself in detail.

"What about her?" He said nonchalantly, acting as if it was nothing.

Ryou opened his mouth and hesitated. If he told Bakura what he really thought, would he mind? He didn't want Bakura to get mad at him on such a beautiful night, after having spent such a great day together. "I just think…it was really nice what you did, you know? Going along with it. I think most sixth grade guys would've simply laughed in her face," he mused, averting Bakura's gaze.

Bakura murmured, taking in a deep breath. A wash of relief fell upon him. How long had it been since he had wished to hear those words? "Yeah." He shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. "I really did try to be fucking nice after all she went through. She seemed so happy for the next couple of months she was even at our school. I didn't even have to avoid her like usual because she actually –left- me alone. In a way, I think she understood back then what I really had done." He sighed, pulling Ryou closer to wrap an arm around him, nose nuzzling into his milky locks.

Ryou welcomed the embrace, leaning against Bakura as they walked along. "Maybe she did. What do you mean two months? Did she move or something?"

"Yeah, to Osaka…" He wondered if he should tell Ryou the rest. It was a secret he had been holding in for such a long time and he wanted to get it out but…

What if Ryou just –laughed-? But when had Ryou ever laughed at him or thought he was plain dumb? "She actually…moved back a year or two ago. I saw her again about six months ago. I ran into her at work at some sandwich shop she worked at. She looked so different from back then. She was much prettier and everything; I think my buddies would've even given her a chance." He grinned softly, eyes closing for a moment. "And she said…'thank you' because…it let her feel like for one moment, she was mine and had everything she wanted. She told me she had actually heard it was all a joke beforehand, thanks to Mai's big mouth but…" He stopped, Ryou peering up to him now.

"Yeah?" He smiled warmly, arm weaving around Bakura.

"She was still so happy I was nice about it. She said it was what made her want to change."

"Really?" Ryou chimed. "That's great! See, I always knew you weren't the guy your friends say you are." He nudged against Bakura, grinning.

"Heh, if only that were true. One good deed doesn't save a man from 1000 horrible ones." Ryou blinked, noticing the bitter look upon Bakura's face. His heart hammered in his chest. Would Bakura finally reveal all that Ryou wanted to know?

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, trying so hard to keep his curiousness down.

"I've done a lot of fucked up and stupid things is all." Bakura groaned softly, eyes falling to look upon the snowy streets ahead of them. "Too many, I wish I could forget many of them, sometimes."

"Well…like what? There's no way you're as bad as you say."

Bakura snorted, eyes rolling. "Oh there's a way. Ryou, didn't you hear Yami? I went to rehab. I've been in juvenile detention, I fucked up my whole high school life-and I didn't even realize it until graduation. And do you want to know the funniest part?"

"What?" Ryou countered, eyes shining with interest.

"I –didn't- even realize it until lately." He blinked, thinking back on everything that had happened. He almost couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Really, he hadn't even come to his astonishing discovernment until…

_Ryou._ Whether he wanted to or not, his kindhearted boyfriend was the person who was making him discover and learn to hate all of his faults.

"Lately? You mean once you got into college?" Ryou asked, having no idea of the truth. Bakura knew he didn't even suspect it. He was too modest to think himself important for anything. Ryou was, inside and out, the nicest person Bakura had ever met, he was too sure.

"Something like that, yeah." Ryou watched at him in utter ignorance, eyes filled with the same esteem as always. Jesus, nothing could change how Ryou felt about him, could it? Even him telling Ryou he really –wasn't- that perfect or great of a person. He almost didn't want to tell Ryou anymore because he didn't want to see Ryou look at him in any other way. It was weird, how he used to go on not caring what other people thought of him. If Ryou ever looked on him with disappointment…

He didn't like the thought of it. He liked Ryou so much, being the happy brat he was.

"Well…uhm…" Ryou was holding something back. He raised a silvery brow, gazing down to him.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to pry but…how did you end up in rehab?" Ugh; the time was finally coming when he actually had to tell Ryou all of the stupid things he used to do. Was there any way to get out of this? Now would've been the perfect time for a damn earthquake…

"Well…" He really didn't want to say but Ryou looked so –cute- and he really wanted to know. If Ryou told him the same, wouldn't he have been curious as well? …Not that Ryou –ever- would; Ryou was much too innocent for any of the shit he had been involved in. It was what made Ryou such an astonishing person. "My parents used to let me drink when I was younger-of course, in their care and not very often. Maybe every other month or so, they would let me have bitch beer or something lame. Anyways, one day, Mariku told me his cousin was going to have this amazing party and we –all- had to go. There was going to be –real- alcohol there and kegs and tons of hot older girls. Well, anyways, we went, got smashed, and it was so much fun! Soon, we started going to hang out with him every time we could," he explained, pausing to make eye contact with Ryou. "And that wasn't so bad, really. My parents even knew and Dia' even came with sometimes but still, they weren't too worried about it, really. I was 13 and we made the parties seem –way- tamer than they really were. We told them a parent was watching us so we wouldn't get out of control. Plus, they only gave us one or two wine coolers anyway. Well…Diabound started to get worried and told me he thought I was going to those parties too much because I talked about wanting alcohol more and more. So, I stopped telling him and my parents where I was really going. I made excuses and lied, telling them I was somewhere else. And that was alright because it was –still- a weekend thing.

Well…" He frowned deeply. "Then this new kid came to school, some really scrappy kid named Keith. He had failed a couple of grades so he was in ours and hung out with us. He lived with his dad who was way irresponsible and neglected his kid way too much. So, Keith hung out with a shady crowd outside of school and found ways to get alcohol often. Ugh, and I can't forget this part." He sighed heavily, almost forgetting. "And back then, one of my best friends was Yami, who was 'straight edge' or whatever to the core. He did eventually end up going with us to a couple of parties and had fun but didn't want to go too much because he knew better than us. Anyways, since we could get alcohol because of Keith, we'd go over to his house on school nights and start drinking cheap vodka. My grades began to slip and I was always such a dumbass when I was young, ugh. I always had to be the bad little shit and shock people. We started _going to school drunk, _ Ryou. Mariku, Katsuya, and I. Mind you, we didn't necessarily always drink way too much before class but…we did it a few times. A little after that, weed came into the picture and I loved how it felt, so I started using that pretty habitually too."

Ryou nodded, eyes wide, waiting for his boyfriend to go on. "And?"

"Well, my grades were complete –shit-. I was skipping classes to smoke and god, I can't even remember days of my life back then because I was so drunk or high. At first I was scared a bit so I didn't drink too much before school but soon, I started giving less of a damn. I was 14 then and Yami had almost completely stopped hanging out with us because he had joined our school's sports teams and those kids thought we were just 'dumb fuckin' rockers' or whatever. But yeah; he wouldn't talk to me anymore and that pissed me off! Anyway, one time, he saw me smoking cigarettes outside. It wasn't really his fault and he wasn't even the one who told-his friend did, but it just pissed me off because I –knew- he didn't even try to stop him and tell the teacher he was lying. So yeah, I was suspended and my parents were way angry. Fucking luck; three weeks later, I was at a huge party from kids at school that got busted and guess who fucking got caught?"

Ryou gasped, covering his mouth. "No way! You must've been in so much trouble!" Ryou almost pitied Bakura but then he remembered exactly what Bakura had been doing. Geez, that didn't sound like his Bakura at all…

"Fuck yeah, I was. My parents had me grounded for over a –month- and I lied and said it was the first party like that I had ever been to. Well, midterms came and my grades were practically all failing. I always had terrible grades, but not that bad. Diabound was suspecting me more and more and even confronted me leaving with people I never mentioned I was going to be with. Well, he only knew I was _drinking, _not that I was smoking. My brother was never into weed or any drugs and he really looked down upon people who did them because he thought it was so stupid." Bakura shook his head in shame, eyes trained on his creepers. He couldn't bear to look at Ryou, afraid of the face he'd find on the teen's pretty face. _What if he looked at him just like Diabound had?__"_But…then, as a joke, Mariku sent a picture of me to Yami's phone only a few days later, of me smoking. Well, I told you what happened next, or you hear anyways. They fucking _yanked _me out of class and straight to the principal's. My school had a zero-tolerance take on that kind of shit so I was in deep trouble. Ryou, they wanted to _expel_ me because they didn't want my kind at their school. I had to fight to get to stay; especially after a teacher told that she swore she'd smelt vodka on me before when I walked into the room and said she always saw me carrying around a strange little bottle of something. They told my parents they refused to take me back until they did something to me. Besides, it wasn't just the drugs-the fact that I had shitty grades and had been told to be quite an asshole, making fun of kids didn't help me any."

They were in the park now but it just didn't seem real. He felt as if he didn't know Bakura well at all. There was so much Bakura had hidden from him. A bolt of anger flared within him. Why hadn't Bakura told him any of this before? It almost-no…it –did- hurt to find out so much so late in their relationship. Didn't Bakura trust him at all? "I see…"

"I was so mad at everyone; I almost tried to run away. Everyone looked at me like I was the –only- one, like Mariku and Katsuya weren't there with me the whole time! I…I never told, I wouldn't –dare-. I do care about my friends, despite what I always fucking say. I didn't rat them out and it was alright because soon, they were in trouble too. Once it had been confirmed I was sent into rehab and had been drinking, the teacher said I was always with those two and a couple others and they were all talked to and under watch because of their behavior. Keith turned out to be a complete dickhead and because one time, Katsuya had supposedly "shorted him" on money, he told the teacher he had seen them drinking and they were suspended and in big trouble with their parents too. Ugh; ninth grade was complete shit all around."

"And…and what about rehab?"

Bakura shrugged, free hand coming to drum fingers along his chin. "It…it was good. I was so mad and I wouldn't take visitors the entire time. I refused to talk to everyone but…one night I did talk to my brother because I couldn't take how, sadly, lonely I was. I called him and he was so cool about it; he told me he wasn't mad anymore and couldn't wait until I came home because he was so bored with no one to mess with." Bakura smiled slightly at the memory. "And…he said he was scared for me because…I was his brother or some sappy shit like that." He chuckled low, arm on Ryou tightening. "Said he didn't want to see my ruin my life and I think…that is what really made us so close. If it weren't for him and hanging out with his friends after I got home, I don't think I –ever- would've changed at all. Fuck, the moment I got back, Katsuya and Mariku were already ready to go out partying. Tch; I would've too if it weren't for Dia'. I spent a lot of time with him and then slowly, once I thought I could take it, I hung out with Mariku and Katsuya. Unfortunately," he wrinkled his nose. "I did start drinking again, but with more moderation and not –nearly- as frequently. I promised Diabound I was okay and wasn't going to fuck up that bad and he said he wouldn't say anything as long as he could come with me to parties, so he did for a long time. And I stayed on track."

He shrugged, eyes gazing out to the many trees with their nearly bare branches. "But…I am glad I went. I completely forgot…what it was like to have fun without being fucked up." And really, he had been starting to forget again, of late. At least…until Ryou came along. "There's probably more but ugh; it's such a long story but that's pretty much what fucked me over the most."

Ryou nodded, stopping suddenly. Bakura blinked, head turning to meet Ryou's gaze. It was the first time he had looked at him for a while since he had begun his story. Ryou looked…angry? And a small pang was shooting in his stomach. He knew if Ryou found out, he would think differently. Everyone did. "I…"

Bakura sighed, arms weakening around the other male. "Well, why the hell do you think I didn't want to tell you?" He ground, tearing his eyes away from Ryou shamefully. It wasn't like it was a story he was proud of.

"Bakura! I still would've wanted to know!" Ryou hollered, glaring harshly.

"Why, so you could think I'm just shit like everyone else does?! So you could know how screwed up I really am and think I am a time bomb, just waiting for the next thing to fuck up?!"

"W-What? Bakura, no…!" Ryou cried angrily, grabbing a hold of his boyfriend's shoulders roughly. "That isn't even it at all! I just wanted to know!"

"Why? Why the hell was it so fucking important?!" Bakura hissed, dark orbs smoldering as he stared down Ryou.

"Because I just…I wanted to know everything about you, okay?! I hate feeling like I don't know you!" Ryou cried, arms flinging around Bakura. He buried his head in Bakura's neck, eyes snapping shut. "I just…I just wanted to know all about you s-so…I know how to make everything better. You're such an idiot sometimes, god! How could you think I am that shallow, Bakura? When did I ever give the impression I think any less of you than…Bakura, I!" Oh, Ryou wanted to say it. He wanted to shout it and scream it and have everyone know. He hated to pretend but he just couldn't let it out. What would Bakura do if he knew? "I just…nothing could ever change the way I look at you. I still feel like I-I do the first day I met you…" Ryou trailed off softly, calming down.

Bakura eyed the male hugging onto him strangely, heart beating so fast in his chest. How could that be true? How could someone like Ryou be –real- and possible? He was such a screw-up; oh, he knew he was a screw-up… How could Ryou simply brush it off as nothing and still like him just the same? Didn't he do so many things Ryou was against? "How can you even say that, huh? How are you even possible?" Bakura snapped, a little more crudely than he really meant it. But…-how- could someone like Ryou exist who just thought…he was _the world?_

Ryou looked up to him, biting his lip nervously. "I…I just…" And Ryou had called him an _idiot and meant it!_ But it was so cute, the way he had said it; and that was worth a laugh in itself. Ryou really didn't know how to be mean, did he? Bakura and Ryou both looked at each other in shock as little white flakes began to fall upon their noses. They both had such serious looks on their faces and it was so _strange._

_Bakura felt like laughing…_

"I love being with you and…just shut up!" Ryou cried, kissing Bakura rather harshly. Bakura could take that kind of abuse easily. He grinned, kissing Ryou back, arms finally enveloping around the male to hold him near. So Ryou really was a damn saint-it wasn't surprising. Bakura knew it all along because no one else could this be this –damn- sweet and taste so good.

When they pulled apart, they both stared into each other's eyes and Bakura saw… _Everything. Everything __he had ever wanted…_

And he felt like running away but at the same time, staying here forever, because it was so hard to take yet… It was such a good, wholesome feeling, and that was –just- what he wasn't used to. Since when had relationships become so damn complex?! "I…I just can't believe you called me an _idiot," _he whispered softly, a grin crossing onto his lips.

Ryou blinked, eyes widening. He had completely forgotten he had let that slip! A small blush crept on his cheeks and he smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I didn't mean to, I was just so frustrated, I couldn't think of a better word and…"

"Oh no." Bakura grinned playfully. "You really do think I am dumb, don't you?" Ryou laughed, shaking his head.

"Only if you really think…simple mistakes you made in the past could affect how I feel about you now."

"Then I guess I was." Bakura sighed, frowning slightly. "It isn't often people just say, 'all well' to that kind of thing."

"That isn't what I think!" Ryou exclaimed, smiling gently. "I just…know you're better than that and you said it yourself, you knew you were doing stupid things. It isn't like you are like that now and even if you did ever have a problem… I'm right here and I hope you know that." He closed his eyes and kissed Bakura's icy chin, murmuring softly. "I'm always here…"

"Mm…" Bakura purred at the small kiss, eyes closing as he kept Ryou close. "You're too nice for your own good, you know that? It will be the death of you."

"Funny." Ryou grinned, eyes gazing into Bakura's scarf. "I thought the death of me would be my fast food intake."

"Well, second to that, then. You know, my mom would kill you if she heard what you eat. Lately, her and dad have been on this organic craze." Bakura snorted, eyes rolling.

"Heh, so I heard. Mm, I can't believe it's snowing again though," Ryou breathed, lifting his head to be able to see Bakura's face. His eyes looked so tired and his cheeks were tinted pink from being outside so long. He felt bad for making Bakura stay out here like this but it wasn't often he ever got to spend time in the snow and being out here with Bakura meant so much. But still, it made it looked like Bakura was –blushing- and that was just a little bit hot for Ryou.

"Ugh, why, so you can run me ragged again tomorrow after I get off work?" He rolled his eyes in humor at his boyfriend, making him laugh.

"No, dummy. You didn't even have to come out with me tonight but…I am glad you did." He gave Bakura that same heartfelt look that made Bakura's insides melt. Fuck; why was Ryou making him go so damn pathetic and weak?!

"I did. To keep you happy, of course," he replied, a yawn leaving his mouth. He rested his forehead against Ryou's, eyes closing. "I'm tired. Carry me back?"

"I wish I could, but you just have too much of an ass for that," Ryou joked, letting his own heavy lids close. It was so cold out but he loved it out here so much. He still wanted to make a snow man with Bakura but he was already so exhausted tonight and he wasn't going to let his boyfriend suffer in his clothing that wasn't even fit for snow. Bakura laughed warily, shrugging.

"So what about that snowman?"

"We can do it some other time. I am pleased with this as it is." Ryou smiled, eyes opening hazily. "Come on Bakura; let's get you home so you can get warm." Ryou pouted, gloved hand reaching up to touch Bakura's cheek. "I bet your face is freezing."

"Ugh, it isss. Save meee," Bakura whined, too tired to care that he sounded incredibly ten. "Mm, yeah, maybe I will stop by after work tomorrow night or something. Let's hurry up and get home so I can fondle that hot little ass of yours." Ryou gasped in bewilderment, nearly smacking Bakura upside the head with a snowball again.

"You're lucky I am too tired to fight you."

"Mm, or are you lucky I am just too tired to pounce you right here, marshmallow boy?" Ryou felt his cheeks warm and he hugged Bakura again, sighing.

"Why do I like you when you are so damn mean?"

"Haha, come on, you, let's get out of this hellhole." Ryou nodded and laughed, letting Bakura lead the way out of the park.

They were silent, Ryou simply resting his head against Bakura's shoulder as they walked, trying hard not to just become a zombie and sleep-walk the rest of the way back. He was almost dependant on Bakura for walking, leaning at least half his weight on the male. Bakura didn't seem to mind though. He had an armed snaked protectively around him and wasn't about to let him get to anywhere.

But then a question came to Ryou's mind. He had forgotten about it for most of the day but he couldn't help but be bothered by it yet again. "Did…you ever tell Malik about rehab?" he questioned softly, eyes opening half-liddedly to look out as they trekked back to the car.

"What is with you and him, really?" Bakura questioned, shaking his head. "Not really. Not that he would've fuckin' cared anyways. He was much too into himself to care about anything else."

Ryou felt a little horrible, suddenly. Was it really that Malik was self-absorbed or that he was just too afraid to say what he really felt? Now, more than ever, Ryou could understand why Malik had done what he did. After all, being in love with someone and being unsure of what they felt back did have its barriers. If Bakura found out what he truly felt, he'd surely run the other way. If their conversations even went towards lovey-dovey, Bakura got weird, Ryou was coming to realize. It had only been within the last couple of days Bakura had truly let Ryou talk about them together.

But really; what if Malik had cared but he just couldn't say? Malik had told Ryou he pretended just so Bakura would like him more. What if Malik had a redo and was himself? Would Bakura's opinions of him change? Ryou felt so insecure; what if Malik had really been the right one for Bakura and Bakura just didn't know it because Malik had spent so much time pretending to be something he wasn't?

"But…what if Malik was lying?"

"What do you mean?" Bakura countered confusedly.

"Well…if Malik was lying. What if he really did love you b-but just pretended to be something e-else so you would like him better? Hypothetically, of course." Ryou bit his lip in wonder, waiting for Bakura's reply.

"Well…" He started, gazing up to the sky, sticking out his tongue for a moment to catch snowflakes. Ryou caught him in action and couldn't help but laugh and join in.

"This doesn't answer my question."

"Chh, but you already know the answer if you really think about it," Bakura answered knowingly. Ugh; of course Ryou knew the answer. He had never –been- in love with Malik, so even if Malik had felt differently (Which, he hadn't, and Bakura was sure), it would've made no difference. Malik was most definitely not the person for him, not in any shape or form. Besides, he wasn't looking for –love- so if he truly had it, he'd run like hell away from it. Of course, then his mind brought up Ryou…

But he pushed it back. He wasn't going to ruin his evening with reality, not tonight. "No I don't, if I knew, I wouldn't ask 'Kura," Ryou mewled, sulking.

"You're so jealous, aren't you?" Bakura chuckled amusedly, kissing Ryou's forehead. "Number one; that is a pretty fucked up thing to do-pretend to be something you aren't. Number two; he was an insensitive slut and showed it once again when he tried to throw himself at me at Mariku's party, not to mention cheating regularly." His eyes swiveled round in their sockets. "Number three; even –if-, and that is a big if, Malik was a different person, he still pretended pretty fuckin' well that he was a douchebag so, therefore, he must really be one for even trying. And besides…"

He stopped Ryou, leaning in to kiss him rather aggressively. Ryou moaned softly, immediately giving in. Butterflies were in his stomach and _oh! _ Bakura smelt just too good… Bakura's tongue stroked against his lower lip, Ryou complying and letting him slide right in. His tongue met Bakura's and they tangled in a passionate dance, leaving Ryou nearly breathless.

Now that Ryou thought about it, he was being rather stupid, wasn't he? Even if Malik wanted Bakura back… Could Ryou be so unselfish as to just let him go? Wasn't it partially Malik's fault for never telling Bakura the truth? Maybe Malik's time had passed and it was Ryou's. Maybe…sometime, no he definitely would! He wouldn't be afraid of losing Bakura like Malik was. When he was confident and felt like it was right, he'd tell Bakura and the rest would come after.

"Mm…you're _mine_ and very little could change my mind about that." Ryou sighed happily. Maybe he was a sap but…he was cast under Bakura's spell yet again and god, he hoped when he did admit, Bakura felt the same.

-

Gosh, had it always been so _cold _in this store? Ryou rubbed his hands together as he stood, trying to stimulate the circulation in his freezing fingers. He rolled his eyes, knowing it wasn't going to help all that much. The heating in the store was probably on the fritz again, just as it had been in the summer. In the summer, they had simply done something cheap and easy to get it fixed momentarily but had left it that way into the fall because no problems had arisen-not until the coldest day of the _year _so far. The heating wasn't exactly broken but when it was a good 30 degrees outside and the temperature inside was a cool 60, well, it didn't help all _that _much.

Of course, Target wasn't cruel. It permitted its workers to wear any color outer wear if it was _red. _ Ryou's problem? He hated red and tried so hard to avoid buying anything in that color. Besides, the only coat he had with his was his rather huge, puffy white one that, yes, though Ryou denied it to Bakura, resembled a _marshmallow _and even he didn't wish to face the humiliation of wearing it all day long inside of a store.

He groaned, bending over to pick up yet another _Barbie _to place on the shelf. It was nearing Christmas and all sorts of new toys were flying in to be stocked and Ryou unfortunately had been picked to spend this freezing evening doing just that. He was even getting a little irritated, really. It was late, nearing 12 am and he really just wanted to go home and sleep. After all, Ryou had been at work all day long working overtime because the worker meant to be here tonight had called in sick. Even Diabound was in the same boat. He had been called in to work because someone else had opted out as well.

Ryou frowned, straightening the boxes as best he could. All well, at least it was Diabound he got to work with and not someone he wasn't that well acquainted with. He should've been happier but, really, when he thought of all the things he could've been doing now like reading, studying, _sleeping, __spending time with Bakura…_

He couldn't help but feel a little irked. Bakura had even called him on his lunch break just to ask what Ryou wanted to do. Ryou had wanted to just bang his head against a wall because, damn, Bakura was being so great and Ryou had to turn him down just because of work. He sulked wondering what would've happened if he would've done the unexpected and just said 'no'. Oh, but Ryou couldn't say no, not to anyone, and that was why he was stuck here instead of at home in Bakura's arms, able to kiss and touch his beyond attractive boyfriend as much as possible.

Besides, during the last couple of days, Bakura had been in such a great mood and didn't seem testy or anything. In fact, he almost seemed a little…drained? Maybe not to the average eye but Ryou swore he could feel it. Maybe Bakura was just getting sick or something? Hopefully not though because that was the last thing he wanted for his boyfriend-though… If Bakura was sick, then he had even more of a reason to spend as much time as possible with him and make him a delicious soup and-

Ryou smiled to himself, shaking his head as he picked up the next doll, placing it on the shelf. He was letting himself read way too far into Bakura and he knew it. There was probably nothing wrong at all and it was just his mind messing with him. But it was just…ever since they'd had _sex…_

Ryou bit his tongue. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Bakura naked and felt what it was like to be so close to someone; Ryou didn't want to be away from him at all. It was silly, yes, but… Bakura had said it himself. He was with Malik solely for sex; what if Ryou ended up not being any different? But they had shared so much and Bakura swore-well… Actually he had never really said it, had he? He just said Ryou was _his _and that was all there was to it. But…if he liked Ryou so much, there had to be more, didn't there? Bakura had shared so much with him the previous night but…

He still wanted to know how Bakura _felt _about him. Yes, it was obvious Bakura cared about him but what if that was only temporary? After all, sex could only keep a person with someone for so long. What if Bakura grew tired of him and just dumped him once he was bored? Would he not even bother to tell Ryou it wasn't the same as before?

Ugh, he really hoped it wasn't like that. Ryou wasn't sure he could stand it if it was like that. Surely, there had to be something more there? God, he hoped there was. He didn't want their relationship to be a disaster and didn't want to end up in Malik's position, just doing whatever to make Bakura stay with him. He wanted Bakura to like him for who he was…

But what if who he was wasn't good enough? What if Bakura really did get tired of him? Wasn't there anything Ryou could do to change? Ugh; it was such a headache. He stressed himself out thinking about it but he just _fell _so hard for Bakura so fast. His mind practically ran off whenever any mention or reminder of Bakura would stir up. He had never been in love before and it was still so strange and new…

But when he was with Bakura, life was just so good…

He couldn't remember ever feeling happier-and he knew it was such a cliché thing to say but… Times when Bakura was around were always the best. They didn't even have to be alone for Ryou to be having a blast. Just yesterday, when they had hung out with Bakura's friends; Ryou had so much fun! All Bakura's friends seemed to accept him happily and they were all so nice and easy to talk to. Usually, Ryou had a hard time getting along with others but they were actually really great people and a lot of fun to be around. Besides, it was a breath of fresh air hearing all their crazy stories. He had such a tame childhood and never did anything slightly daring. Almost –all- of Bakura's friends had an exciting story or two to tell. And he had heard them all, over lunch at some cheap diner they all liked, and at Katsuya's house.

Ryou knew it was stupid but he swore… He had never felt so happy with his life until now. Ever since college had started, some of his friends seemed to have drifted and now that he had Bakura in his life and all his friends as well…

Was it selfish to wish that things would only keep getting better? He loved Yuugi and all his old friends but… These people were cool too and he had always wished for a slight change. Hell, ever since he had gotten with Bakura, things certainly had been turned upside down. His life just didn't feel the same as before. It was so much better and all because of one person…

Bakura was just… Ryou couldn't even explain it. He made it feel like… No one could ever replace his parents or his sister but Bakura was the first person who ever really, truly… Made him feel at peace with everything. He had always pined, secretly, for a family and someone to be able to love and take care of. And he had found his cat, yes, but a cat could only go so far. He wanted –people-, a person, even just one person…

_"Bakura," _he whispered to himself, staring at the boxed doll in his hands. He didn't know how or why but somehow, Bakura was in his life and had brought so many good things along with it. He loved Bakura's family, his friends…

And most of all…

Bakura-impossible to understand, boozehound, bed hogging, grumpy, bitter, hilarious, sexy-as-hell, devious, bad cook, thoughtful…Bakura. Bakura…his heart seemed to just float in his chest. Bakura had bad habits and had done terrible things in his past. Bakura was so rough, absolutely every teenage parents' nightmare-but Ryou didn't care. He absolutely fucking loved…

Was it even possible to love someone this much? He would've done anything; absolutely anything for Bakura at all. He was stuck in place, unable to change. He –knew-, was so sure; Bakura was the one for him and he would fight to make that be true. Now, the only problem was hoping that Bakura felt that way too.

But really, what surefire way was there to know a person loved you without –asking-? Because Ryou wasn't an idiot. He –knew- asking would only cause harm. It was too soon and Bakura had never been in a serious relationship, not really. He was expecting so much of Bakura and way too fast. He wanted to slow down and give the male his needed space and not be too clingy but…

He –wanted- to cling. He wanted to glue himself to Bakura's arm so Bakura could never leave his side. It was so…selfish and unfair to Bakura but it made Ryou want to scream with frustration. If sex had proved anything, it was only the fact of how much Ryou really –did- care about Bakura. But had Bakura felt anything, anything at all? It –sounded- like Bakura had but…

Ryou blushed, trying to suppress a laugh. Who really knew by sound effects alone? After all, like Bakura has said last night, Ryou had practically _cracked _the windows with his little moans. It made Ryou so mortified but really; had Bakura realized how –good- it felt? Not only because it was sex but because…

It was with Bakura, the person he felt so many different things for and…_hell. _He just wanted to tell Bakura, let him know…

He sighed deeply, knowing he had to save these kinds of thoughts for home. He was slacking on his work. He still had a good four or more boxes to unpack before he could go home but he just couldn't get focused. He groaned miserably, letting himself fall to the ground. Leaning against the counter, he closed his eyes to let them rest. He just wanted to –go- home and to hear Bakura's voice. He wanted to kiss Bakura and just –know-, even if Bakura didn't. He wanted to feel Bakura's skin and give Bakura everything he wanted, be it sex or a soda because…

He just wanted to make Bakura happy. And right now, it sucked, because when he was here and not at home, doing that was a little hard. He folded his arms over himself, trying to keep warm. 'If Bakura were here, he could put his arms around me and I'd be instantly better', he thought sulkily to himself. Really, going home wouldn't even be that impressive. Bakura wasn't there and the only thing that awaited him was a hungry cat. It was such a lonely thought, really…

Had he ever realized just how depressing it was before Bakura? What would it be like, if there was nothing to look forward to except work and school? What would life be like if Bakura had never entered? Just thinking about it seemed to make the room that much colder. God, he hoped…somehow, a miracle would happen and that boy would change…

Maybe not for him but for some reason. He just hoped when Bakura looked at him, he didn't think of Ryou as just another lay. In Bakura's mind, he hoped…

that the memories of him couldn't be replaced.

"You know? If you were that fuckin' cold, you could've went and got your coat, dummy." Ryou's eyes cracked open and he stared to the shelf across from himself. Was he just going _psychotic _or could he hear Bakura talking? Had Bakura come to the store to see him?! He wasn't thinking rationally. If Ryou was, he would've questioned exactly –how- Bakura would've entered, seeming as the doors were locked and not many would've just let in an unknown stranger. Besides, why would Bakura randomly have deicided to drop by at this late of an hour?

He turned around with a wide grin on his lips. His heart was pitter-pattering in his chest and he was thinking about how he was going to just –pounce- the male, absolutely to the floor! He was going to kiss all over his face and _mewl _just like Bakura liked and do all sorts of things to him. After all, his manager wasn't in view and ugh; he had been at work all day long and was so –tired-! He just wanted Bakura and to –go- home! And for a second, he had himself fooled but then reality dawned on him. In a bright red name-tagged hoody and khaki slacks, with _maroon _eyes and stark shoulder length hair; that wasn't Bakura at all, but Diabound.

Was it cruel to wish he could've switched brothers, just for one minute? His smile fell a great deal and he felt absolutely ridiculous for letting himself get so wrapped up in his own little desires. "O-Oh hey, heh! Sorry, I just…"

Diabound raised a silvery eyebrow, watching the male peculiarly. "Gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen a person muster? Stared at me like an absolute maniac?" Diabound retorted, smirking familiarly. Ryou swore, so many things about the two brothers were so alike.

"H-Heh, sorry I was just u-uhm…"

"No need to explain, really." Diabound rolled his eyes and tossed an emerald green sweater on Ryou's knees. "And for goodness sake, quit looking so damned cold! You know you could've brought a coat in with you, Ryou. It's freezing and you were practically shivering. I've been watching you for the last couple of minutes," he admitted, slinking his hands deep inside of his sweatshirt's pocket.

"R-Really?" Ryou stuttered, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Oh god, at least he hadn't been talking to himself or he really would've looked stupid. He gazed down to the hoody on his knees and his eyes widened as they scanned over a price tag on a cuff. "Diabound, I can't wear this! It's store property…"

"Chh, yeah, so? So was this one this morning." He snorted, grinning as he eyed Ryou. "I took the took the tag off mine and made it my own."

"And no one saw you?" Ryou gasped. "What if it is on camera?!" Diabound rolled his eyes, padding closer to Ryou.

"Ryou, you very well –know- that the cameras aren't –that- intricate and even if they were, I told you before. I used to steal all the time from stores when I was younger. It isn't that difficult. Not to mention, someone would've said something already, -really-." He huffed, "It's their fault anyways for not fixing the heat like they should've. They won't miss one sweater, of even two. Now put it on and get to work so you can go home already, hmm?"

Ryou smiled up at him, though he still wasn't sure he believed Diabound fully. He was cold enough though; he decided to just try and avoid the manager like hell until he left in an hour-and he'd be extra careful with the sweatshirt and make sure to put it back exactly where it belonged when he was done. It was too freezing anyway; it wasn't like he could sweat on it. "Thanks Dia', really. I have been dying all day thanks to this store's stupid heating." He sighed, grabbing the sweatshirt and pulling it up over his head. "Are you already finished with your portion?"

Diabound nodded, letting out a loud yawn as he grabbed his flat belly. "Yep. All done for the night. I just came over to check if you were still at it and you are so I guess I will stay and help so you can get going faster."

Ryou stood up, shaking his head in disapproval. "Oh, but you can't! That isn't fair, I was supposed to do all this and it is my own fault I am stuck here," he exclaimed. "I can't let you stay and do some of my work!" Ryou eyed him worriedly, a hand fisting at his side. Diabound was always so giving and offering help and Ryou really didn't deserve it. He was always trying to think of ways to pay Diabound back but then Diabound went and had to come to Ryou's rescue again. Really, Ryou wasn't even sure he'd have kept this job as long if Diabound hadn't been at his side.

But still, he had always wondered something…

With a lot of their younger, less experienced co-workers, Diabound was always just a little snappy with them. But when it came to Ryou, he was unbelievably nice. Even a couple of the younger girls had asked Ryou about it before but Ryou didn't have an answer to why that was. Yes, Diabound wasn't necessarily –mean- to them but…

Still. Why was he always so giving when it came to Ryou? Maybe it was because he just thought of them as such good friends. "Really Ry', it's fine. With my muscles, it'll only take us another 20 or so minutes," he joked, grinning across at the shorter male. Ryou couldn't help but laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Diabound, really. You can go home. I'll get this done soon enough. I don't want to keep you any longer, it ju-" But Ryou found himself silenced by Diabound's hand upon his mouth. Ryou couldn't speak. His pulse seemed to increase and he felt his cheeks tingeing pink. Diabound was unbelievably close now, face-to-face with him. Diabound really did look so much like his little brother. He had the expressive, dark eyes and that same twisted smile…

He was incredibly handsome and his hair was still so messy and white. Ryou gulped, trying to keep from quivering. _Diabound was so much like Bakura…_

He could smell Diabound and ugh; the two even wore the same cologne. _If he just closed his eyes a little, he wouldn't even know the difference._

"Shh," Diabound murmured low, eyes set on Ryou's intently. Ryou was still rendered speechless, even as Diabound's hand dropped. Diabound was still so near and he looked so domineering, staring down at Ryou so powerfully. If Ryou really just pretended…

"Just let me help you, mm? Why do you always have to argue it when you _know_ you will lose?" Diabound seemed to slant even closer making Ryou that much more nervous. What was wrong with him suddenly?! Why was he feeling this way for Diabound? This was so unbelievably wrong!

"U-Uhm…" He couldn't turn away. Diabound looked so…so _hot and he couldn't get that thought off of his mind. _What in the hell had his senses gone?! Diabound was Diabound and he wasn't…

_Bakura's hair was longer and his body was a little less built. His skin was pale as the moon and his eyes…_

When he looked into Bakura's eyes, he felt like he could get lost because they were just so alluring and perplexing. But when he looked into Diabound's, he felt so unsure. It didn't feel quite right and it didn't make his heart stop in the same exact way. Diabound might have been handsome and just as great as his brother in many aspects but he definitely…

_He wasn't Bakura and he wasn't the person Ryou was in love with. _ Ryou's eyes softened and he smiled gently up at Diabound, finally turning away. He had been so silly for a second. He had actually thought…

_Well, no…_

But he had… He had almost been able to think it could've been the same. But it was so ridiculous and self-centered. He just missed Bakura and was being desperate. Diabound wasn't Bakura and he didn't wish that the male was. Diabound was cool and a great friend but it wasn't anything more and Ryou didn't want it to be. Though…

His stomach dropped. For a minute, he really _had _felt like he had a crush on the older male. His cheeks were still stained pink and he tried to turn away to look to the boxes, not wanting Diabound to see. Suddenly, he didn't have the energy to fight off Diabound's help anymore. "You're right. It's fine. Just let me do most of it, okay?"

Diabound chuckled, whirling around as well to start to rip open the next box to start on, seemingly oblivious to Ryou's inner turmoil. "Done deal. Just promise not to smile at me like you did when I first found you, please? I can only stand so many fucking crazy looks in a day."

Ryou found himself laughing, head shaking as he began to put _Barbie _in her place. "Done deal. So what have you been up to with all the snow, anyway?" Ryou had been so stupid earlier, it was almost hilarious. Diabound could never replace Bakura and that was all there was to it.

-

"B-But Mariku I…"

Ugh. This was getting a little repetitive now. Seriously; who had ever told drunk people they should drink to numb their feelings? Most of the time, drinking only made it 1000 times –worse-which was why Mariku was sitting here right now on Malik's bedroom floor, holding him close, _favorite Dir en Grey_ tee shirt absolutely drenched in snot. What a pleasant way to end a snow day, no?

It had already been an hour and Malik –still- hadn't chilled out. Seriously; what could he do to just make Malik stop bawling?! "I know, Bakura is a douche bag, you already knew that when you started your relationship with him, Malik. Now quit crying already, really. Bakura will forever be a dickhead and you can't change that!"

"Then why can fucking Ryou?!" And once again, they were going into the same damn loopholes. Why could Ryou? Fucked if Mariku knew. All Mariku knew was his long-time best friend had been acting strange ever since he'd begun dating that hot little whitenette. As for –why-? God, how the hell was Mariku supposed to know! Mariku knew –alcohol-, not his fellow male counterparts or why they did the stupid shit they did. If he could understand them, then god, it would've saved him –years- of wondering what the hell was wrong with Seto and why they all even liked him as a friend. If he could've known that, his life would've been perfect, really.

But this was _Malik_ and Malik was different. Malik didn't want jokes and his crude wiseass ways; he wanted support and to be told why exactly the universe worked. Well, Mariku didn't know and he still, after an hour, could think of little better to say then 'there, there' and Bakura was 'insert cussword here'.

Maybe he was just a selfish asshole and didn't understand. After all, he hadn't ever been in love, really. He had fallen hard once in the 10th grade but that was about as close to love as he had gotten. And even still, when he got dumped he didn't go out and get drunk and cry, fuck no. He got in a lot of fights and was the biggest dick head on earth for a good couple of days. He snapped at anyone who talked to him and didn't even go out on a Friday night. But…after that; Bakura came over with beer and some porn and suddenly, it didn't seem like such a big deal after all.

Whatever. Maybe Malik just needed a couple of days and he'd see it wasn't the end of the world, either. Or, maybe he'd at least stop –fucking- crying when the morning came. That would've been nice enough; just for the Crown Royal to wear the hell _off._

_"_I really…don't know," he said honestly, sighing. Dammit, he was so tired or repeating the same thing over and over again. Maybe if he just finally said what he thought, Malik would just shut up and get pissed at him or something instead of crying.

Malik sniffled, nuzzling into Mariku's shoulder. He clutched onto his tee shirt fabric and started to sob again. Mariku rolled his eyes and wanted to flip off whatever higher power had made him _fall so damned hard _for someone so fucking difficult. "W-Why…why does it have to be Ryou?! What has he got that I don't?"

"Well, he probably doesn't go around drinking half a bottle of Crown Royal and crying half of it out on his his friend's shirt."

Malik's head snapped up. "WELL HE WOULD IF FUCKING BAKURA HAD TRICKED HIM AND THEN SLAMMED HIS ASS TO THE GROUND!" Mariku flinched. He forgot just how testy Malik was when he was drunk. Ugh; why was this so difficult? Why couldn't Malik just be settled with, 'This world sucks. Sleep with me?'

"Sorry…"

Malik sighed, setting his head back down. "No, it's fine, yo-you just…Ryou doesn't even…" Malik sniffled. "He doesn't even –drink-." God that sounded like a _bore. _"He doesn't do anything bad and is t-this…great student at Domino U-University! Anzu told me! God!" He sighed frustratedly. "He's this complete goody-goody who never does anything wrong and is j-just so perfect and cute and everyfuckingthing I want to be! FUCK!"

Mariku wanted to laugh, but he held it in and it was probably a good thing, too. Malik liked to punch when drunk and angry. But really, Mariku wasn't that amazed. So Ryou was some great student and was just as cute as Malik; so what? They weren't the same and Malik was acting very idiotic to even try to compare them. "So he's some 'A' student and is a straight-edge bitch, so what?"

"He isn't a bitch! He was really nice!" Mariku wanted to smack himself. For someone who swore to hate Ryou's guts, he sure was pretty snarky when it came to Mariku dissing on him.

"…O…kay. Well, uhh. Still, it isn't the end of the world. You're just as good Malik, really." Mariku rolled his eyes again, massaging Malik's shoulder. "So he's nice and all, whatever."

Malik groaned, slumping further down, arms hugging Mariku tighter. "It isn't just whatever, Mariku. It –hurt-, it really did… I just don't understand. How can someone d-do that just to fuck with them?" He asked a little too heartbrokenly for Mariku's taste. Even Mariku felt bad for him. He was holding back what he really wanted to say still but…

Ugh. If Malik was sober, he might have been able to take it but drunk… Mariku was sure he would just end up freaking out and then –throwing- Mariku out. Goddammit.

"I just…I swear…I loved him. Why c-couldn't I ever…why can't I just let him go, Mariku? I don't want to care about it anymore!" He closed his eyes, silent tears dripping down into Mariku's shirt. Mariku sighed deeply, eyes closing as he leant his head atop Malik's.

"I know but…" Should he really say it? "Malik, you know…even if Bakura is gone, it's like I said before. Why would you want to be with someone who was willing to do that to someone? Do you really want such a shitty boyfriend?" Malik blinked, eyes widening. It was true, that was a really horrible thing to do. Besides, did Ryou even know what Bakura had done? What Bakura had done was cheating and he had told Malik before, he hated that kind of thing because if you didn't want to be with someone, you shouldn't waste your time and just let them go. But there Bakura was, at his house, looking so sexy and purposely –trying- to seduce Malik. But Ryou; where had Ryou been for all of this? It could've been revenge that the two had thought up but Ryou had truly seemed so hurt when Malik had called him a liar at Otogi's. Maybe he had been honest the entire time, about everything.

Malik really was beginning to feel like he had gotten angry at the wrong person. After all, it wasn't Ryou's fault Bakura didn't like him and by the way it seemed, Ryou really hadn't known it was Bakura Malik had been talking about that one night. Ryou had been so shy but sweet…

He had seemed so sincere and had even gone in to fix the mess Bakura had made after Bakura had hit him. In fact, Ryou seemed amazed at what Bakura had done. How could he have thought that Ryou was the bad person in all of this? No; Bakura was the asshole! Bakura had treated him badly and had done the same to Ryou! What kind of boyfriend just…

Just went and did that to someone so sweet?! But still… Bakura had stopped before anything had really happened. "I-I don't even get why he was here in the first place…"

"Me either," Mariku admitted. It was just one more strange thing to add to the list of strange things Bakura had been up to lately. "But still, you'll get over this and it'll be alright."

"I-I know…I just…can't help but be sad, you know?" Malik murmured softly, reaching a hand back to wipe his eyes. "I just thought that Bakura and I would get so much further, you know? I didn't think I'd end up miserable for all the things I did to try and make things better."

"Yeah." Mariku nodded, chuckling low. "We all seem to get screwed some time or another. But still. You better hope school is closed tomorrow, you know? Or else you are going to have one hell of a hangover in English class. Ugh; I don't recommend that shit; nearly killed me in 9thgrade."

Malik couldn't help but laugh, nuzzling into Mariku some. "You're such an idiot. I still can't believe you guys did that stupid of things in High school. I'm glad I didn't know you idiots then."

"Haha, I wish I could say the same. Bakura was even more of a dick than he is now."

Malik laughed bitterly. "Hard to believe." His eyes closed, trying to keep himself from tearing up again. He just wanted to get over this and go to sleep. At least sleep would let him not think about any of what happened. Maybe something would go wrong and he could even forget about the entire day, too.

"Mm, it is but…" Mariku brushed his fingers through Malik's hair. "Change isn't always bad, you know? Just think about it like that." Malik nodded, murmuring softly at the fingers brushing through his blonde strands.

"M'hm…"

"And hopefully the next person you're with will hide the damned Crown bottle from you before you can even think of downing it yourself-or maybe, he'll have already drank it so there won't be one for you to get your little hands on." Malik laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Is that what you would do, Mariku? Leave me high and dry, with nothing to drink?" Mariku snorted, twirling blonde strands around a thin finger.

"No, I'd give you plenty of water and soda."

Malik grinned. "But no alcohol?"

"Not unless you promised not to soak my favorite shirt in snot." Malik couldn't help but chuckle, lifting his head up to eye his friend unbelievably.

"You're such a dick, you know it?" Mariku grinned back, leaning in to press their noses together. Malik was a bit surprised at first but welcomed it and was surprised to find being this close to Mariku actually wasn't so bad. He let his eyes close and murmured softly.

"Only because it is so cute to see you get so fired up." Malik laughed, defeated for the night. He rested his head on Mariku's shoulder, sighing dazedly.

"I wish I could just fall in love with you. At least when you pissed me off, you'd let me beat you up." Mariku couldn't help but roll his eyes at those words. So Malik just wanted him so Malik could have someone to punch around? Whatever; if Malik liked that, Mariku would've been fine. It wasn't like Malik's punches hurt, anyway.

"And when you pissed me off, I'd just go drink a bottle of Crown and cry." Malik hiccupped, too tired to get up and do anything to Mariku. But tomorrow, when he wasn't so tired and drunk and could put up a good fight, he'd kick that bastard right in the balls!

"You're lucky I am too drunk to even fucking walk." Mariku chuckled, nodding.

"Don't I know. Now come on, stand up so we can go lay on your bed. At least on the bed, I can fall asleep while you go on with the water works."

Malik gasped, punching Mariku sloppily in the arm. "You are –such- a prick…mm. I swear, I am just going to saw off your dick tomorrow when you're asleep and you're going to be –so- sorry…"

"I'm sure." Mariku grinned, arms enveloping around Malik to hoist him up. "Now come on, so we can both sleep and so you can forget all about this shitty day, huh?"

"Mm." Malik nodded, following Mariku to the bed to lay down. "Only if you promise to stay with me tomorrow night, too."

Like he wasn't going to already. Stupid Malik, thinking he actually had control of Mariku…

"Mm, whatever. As long as you let me have some of your Crown." Malik smiled, lying down upon his bed. He let Mariku go only so far as to turn the light out.

"Done." Mariku laid down, scrambling under the blankets. He couldn't help it though, he just –had- to get out of his now very nasty tee shirt. He brought it up over his arms and tossed it to the floor before truly being able to rest. Had Malik not been so drunk, he might've been a little interested in Mariku's muscled body. However, tonight was just not the night for that. He was too emotionally drained and practically falling asleep already.

"Then we have a deal." Malik nodded, scooting a little closer, just to be able to lie next to Mariku. He was so warm and smelt so nice…

Maybe it wasn't Bakura and maybe it wasn't love but…

Still, Malik was glad Mariku was here tonight, even if he was only just a friend. _At least he wasn't alone._

-

Holy fuckkk. I swear, I felt like that was a Forever!chapter. xD Omggg, so longgg. BUT FINALLY! I am fucking done done done doooneee

AND AHHH! It feels like such a relief-well I can't lie, no it doesn't. Because I still have a billion pages to look over! 8DDD HOW FUN! Haha, but really, I am so glad to be done, I can't help but gloat!

….8DDDD

Somehow though, I feel like I rushed this chapter. (Though it is actually longer than every other one. Stupid much?) But I don't know; it's just getting harder to get this story exactly where I want it to go! BUT NEVER FEAR! I won't give up becauseee I suddenly feel so passionate and have so little else to do with my time. XD How sad. I really am pleased with Marik though, somehow. It amused me writing him!

Anyways.

September is so depressing. I am not looking forward to school uhm. I keep trying to write a Bakura/Malik story but can't seem to bring myself to actually do it. I guess 'cuz I always am so biased and think Bakura is only Ryou's. ;-;;; BUT I WILL FIND A WAY SOMEHOW!

Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. It wasn't all too eventful (though there was a lot of fluff!) but yeah! Every time I have to write about them being in snow, it makes me wish so much it was snowing here so I could make a snow man too. Uhm hmmm. I guess that is it for this chapter though!

I hope you're all having lovely months that are going much better than mine. XD Thanks for reading and please review…!

Much love everyone!

Next chapter:

More bathtubs, naked Ryou, more confusion, Diabound, and more questions to myself of what month they are in, exactly and how this all works out relevantly. xD;;

THANKS AGAIN BUDDIES!

HiH


	10. Straight in the face

#Sup all?! 8DD

-

Pale fingers gripped the handle of the stainless steel fridge, yanking it open in downright disgust. How was it possible to have absolutely -no- food at all in the house?! His mother has said she was going out shopping only the day before. Hadn't she thought to have bought anything Bakura would actually eat? Yes, his fridge was stocked full of fine vegetables and lovely organic fruits but…

He didn't know -how- to cook and he really had no idea what the hell vegetables you even used for specific dishes, making his frustration that much more solid. It was nice and all that his parents were trying to change their diets so they could be healthy and live longer or whatever bullshit but -why- did that have to include not buying prepackaged foods?! They -knew- that was the only thing he actually knew how too cook. He frowned deeply; maybe they were just getting cheap with age. Maybe this was all a front just to make him have to go out and buy his own food!

…But it couldn't have been that. Half the time, Bakura didn't even eat what his mother made and Bakura was hardly ever home anyways and on the chance he was, there was -at least- a TV dinner or two just waiting for him in the freezer. …But not anymore! Right now, their freezer held nothing save frozen vegetables, meat, and a very -old- looking box of popsicles he was sure he could date back to 11th grade. He gritted his teeth, slamming the fridge door in displeasure. There was -nothing-, and his mother wasn't even home tonight for him to complain about to. She was out at the gym, forcing his poor father to exercise and keeping her two sons at home, starving and withering away to -nothing-

He rested his bare back against the fridge, glaring down at the tiled flooring. If only Ryou were here to cook for him. He was sure Ryou would know what to do with all that shit in there. He bet Ryou could even make him something amazing that was actually -worth- waiting for. The only problem was, Ryou hadn't been answering his text messages for the day and he was sure Ryou was working long hours again, since so many of his co-workers were incompetent and had suddenly gotten 'sick'-or they were just fuckers and selfish and wanted to be out in the snow, snatching up any of Ryou's free time.

It had been -two- days since he'd even truly heard anything from Ryou. The first he had gotten stuck working all night with only his stupid ass brother for company and the second he was hounded with a ten-page essay to finish by the next morning. Needless to say, Bakura had been stuck home, having to suffer and go hungry because he sure-as-hell was not eating any fucking egg plant lasagna; no fucking thank-you-. But truly; two days away from Ryou and he felt…empty somehow. Not really depressed, but like he was…missing something. It was odd and highly confusing and he didn't understand these strange emotions in the least, yet still…

When Ryou wasn't with him, he admitted, things seemed different. Maybe he was just so used to spending time with him so it was weird not to, or it could've been the fact that he had been unnaturally horny the past couple of days as well. Either way, a part of him really did miss Ryou's company. To miss someone felt so foreign and he still was skeptical it was even true. But how many times had he remembered himself wishing Ryou would've been there? And the third night would pass tonight because Ryou still wasn't texting and it was unlike Ryou to not jump at the chance. Ugh; this fucking sucked.

He couldn't find any good food and he sure as hell couldn't get laid. He told himself he only wanted to see Ryou so badly because of that fact but really… Ryou being around would make him feel a little bit calmer. He had been a little too on the edge, especially today, and Ryou being there to kiss and mess with seemed like the perfect escape. Plus, Ryou would make him the food he pitifully desired and who could go wrong with that?

All-in-all, he just…really wanted to see Ryou's face because no matter how stupid it was, it was just what he wanted most.

His arms folded up over his chest and he stood there in his boxers for a good couple of minutes, contemplating his next move. He was sure there was nothing to make. He hadn't searched to the very back of the cupboards but…

It just didn't seem promising. One disappointment after another seemed to be taking place and this search for food was getting so hopeless. He almost wondered if he should've ordered out but currently he was broke and knew his car payment was coming up. If he spent too much, he risked having to take on more work than he could really handle right now and that didn't sound like quite worth keeping himself full for a few hours.

His mind looped back to Ryou and how great the world would seem if they would just let him come to his house and make him something. Unfortunately, the world was never quite that perfect. He frowned, throwing his head back with a groan. There was always one of his friend's houses. Maybe he could just get dressed and go over there? But…he felt so tired and drained from school and work already. He was exhausted and didn't feel like drinking or joking around; not tonight.

Tonight, he simply wanted to eat a good dinner, take a nice, long bath, and possibly fantasize about Ryou cooking him food in nothing but a frilly apron, and go to -sleep-. He had already undressed once he had gotten home from work and doing it again sounded so tiring. Why did everything always have to be so hard?

It was then Bakura heard the front door slam rather unsettlingly. What the hell? It wasn't like his parents to slam a door without some blood curdling screams first so that only left one person on Bakura's list. Diabound must've been home and he had either closed the door rather harshly (and it was a heavy door), or he was -pissed-. Bakura hoped it was the latter because god, an angry Diabound was -fun- to fuck with and right now, Bakura needed a good laugh.

"Fucking…I can't believe they did that!" He could hear his brother cursing to himself from inside the kitchen and he tried not to snort.

"Something wrong, Dia'?" He taunted audibly from his place in the kitchen, arms falling to Bakura's side as he strutted to the doorway, peering out to see his brother staring back at him, looking livid.

"Yes, something -is- fucking wrong! I swear to god, as soon as I have my fucking degree I am done with Target and all its bullshit forever!" Diabound shouted, eyes filled with inner rage.

"A bad day at work sweetheart? Oh, I'm so sorry!" Bakura cooed, grinning. It was nice to be on the giving end for -once- instead of having to receive all of it from his dickhead brother. Bakura was sure he'd pay for fucking with Diabound later but for now, his testosterone wasn't about to let him back out just yet.

"No, my day wasn't bad, it was fucking -awful- and I am so fucking tired of it!" Diabound slammed his fist on the wall, grimacing.

"Oh, poor boy, would you like a hug?"

"BAKURA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakura snorted, lifting a hand to his mouth as he watched the angered male eyeing him dangerously.

"I don't want your bullshit right now I am just…ugh!" Diabound slammed his hand onto his face, nails digging into his tanned skin. Diabound let out a troubled growl, pulling out a kitchen chair to fall down into.

Bakura decided to take a break from teasing as he was actually a little curious to hear what had gone on. After all, Target was Ryou's work too and whatever affected Diabound could affect Ryou as well. But really, he hadn't witnessed his brother so frustrated in a long time. Usually his brother was so easy-going and very hard to get a rise out of-in fact; he was usually the one pissing people off, not the one getting pissed.

"Why, what even happened?" his eyes drifted to his brother as his arms folded over his chest again. He leant against the doorway coolly, watching the male with interest. At least hearing Diabound's tale would keep his mind from his own problems.

"Just stupid fucking people saying shit they shouldn't. Apparently someone 'saw' me and Ryou supposedly fucking around a couple of nights ago, being extremely -friendly-. They said they 'thought' they saw us kissing but that can't even have been possible! We were both working the entire fucking time and like I told them; why the fuck would I mess around with my brother's boyfriend? And not only that but this girl said she saw me and Ryou -flirting- yesterday when we were on our lunch break. We weren't even sitting close!" He growled, head shooting up to glare at his brother angrily. Bakura suddenly became enraged as well for reasons he didn't even understand. Why the hell was there even suspicion? What had Diabound and Ryou been doing to even have the question brought up? Usually those kinds of things didn't just spew from someone's mouth for no reason.

He felt…_jealous. _But really, why did he even feel that way? Diabound was his brother and surely wouldn't fuck him over like that and Ryou either. But the thought of Ryou and someone else; Bakura's stomach churned. He didn't even want to think about it, especially not with his brother.

"And then after those rumors were dismissed because she had no fucking basis for that crap, they wanted to switch Ryou's and my hours around so nothing could be said any longer, which is so fucking stupid! AND THEN they assign Ryou to cashiering when we're short-staffed and send someone else to do returns that had never even -done- returns before, all because they just wanted to get back at Ryou. Then, the returns line went slow, people had the audacity to blame Ryou and I because we were supposed to have -trained- her beforehand though we were never told that! Can you believe this shit?! Not to mention they were telling Ryou he had been slacking at work lately and told him he was being watched! They even tried to question him about stealing because apparently, another rumor popped out that they had supposedly seen him 'lurking'. When the hell has Ryou ever even given off that impression; I just can't believe how fucking stupid jealous teenage girls are!" …Wait? Jealous girls?

"So what are they, your little fans or some shit?" Bakura shifted, one leg setting itself over the other casually as he watched his brother unsurely.

"Pretty much; one girl that just doesn't want to take 'no' for an answer, you know?" Diabound rolled his eyes, frowning in displeasure. "She especially hates that I'd rather work closely with Ryou than have anything to do with her."

"Huh." Bakura really wasn't sure what to say but it didn't seem fair that Ryou had to be brought into this little mess. All the crap they were saying about him would get Ryou fired, after all. As far as Bakura knew, he wouldn't sink completely if he lost his job but he did need it. Ryou had car payments and his father only sent so much home a month; Ryou needed food and other necessities. Still, it wasn't fair at all, and it made Bakura a little angry that they'd take advantage of Ryou like that because… Ryou was such an honest and sincere person; what right did they have to fuck such a good person over?

Diabound let out a deep, troubled breath, head sinking further into his hands. "I just don't want Ryou to get caught up in this, you know? He was absolutely livid like that and just a bit -scary-! He's so stressed out with school and working long hours; he just doesn't need this bullshit right now." Wait, wasn't it Bakura's part to say what Ryou -needed- and didn't? He couldn't help the envious frown that tugged at his thin lips. Ryou was stressed lately? How come he didn't know? Why did Diabound know all this shit about Ryou he didn't.

"What do you mean? He seems fine with I'm with him," Bakura ground out a little too obviously. Diabound blinked in surprise, head lifting. He had to admit, he hadn't expected his brother to be so sour about -that-.

"I mean, he just has been completely swamped with school work and for the next week or so they wanted him to work more hours than he can really handle. He's too generous to just fucking tell them 'no' so he's jumbling both."

…"Then why the hell didn't he tell me that?!" Bakura spat, arms folding over his chest defensively. Wait; why was he so mad about this anyways? What did it matter if Diabound knew Ryou's workload better than he did? Of course he knew; they worked together in the same department often. They talked a lot and Diabound knew Ryou longer than Bakura. But Bakura really was -mad- about that fact; for some reason, and he knew it was stupid, he was angry that his brother knew more about Ryou than he did.

After all, he was Ryou's boyfriend; he was who Ryou always loved being around so much. Ryou cared about -him- and was supposed to share shit like that with him so…

Why did he so often lead it out?

"Bakura, I don't fucking know; maybe because you don't _ask_?" Diabound countered harshly, eyes boring darkly into his brother's own. Usually, he was all for helping his little brother but really; today he just didn't want to deal with Bakura's issues, especially some strange resentment he felt because Diabound knew a little about Ryou's daily school life. Bakura already had Ryou completely wrapped around his finger; it wasn't like Ryou was going to stray away. Why was he so worried Diabound, of all people, had some sort of thing for Ryou…?

"Why would I need to since he just so fucking easily tells you?" Bakura snorted, eyes glaring daggers at the male in the chair. "Since I guess I am just a fuckin dickhead and don't care about anything!"

…Really, Bakura wasn't sure where his words were coming from? He knew the things he was saying were so overdone and he did ask Ryou sometimes about how he was but Ryou never shared. Shouldn't he have had this fight with Ryou and not Diabound?

"You really are one if you think Ryou spends so much time talking to me! He's probably just afraid you won't really give a damn if you want to know the truth. Face it Bakura; you've always played a damn good game of not giving a shit for people so you can't blame him." Diabound was even starting to get frustrated with his brother. How could he even think Ryou didn't care what he thought about Ryou's life? Ryou spent half his time daydreaming or awaiting his next text from Bakura during work. It wasn't like half their time was spent talking. Hell, most of their time was just spent studying together, not even talking about each other's personal life! And here Bakura was…_jealous._

And Diabound suddenly felt a big load fall from his shoulders. Bakura was jealous over such a stupid, small thing…

And Bakura still thought Ryou wasn't any different, or he was sure at least, that the teen told himself that. _Rrright._ Diabound was actually grinning now, even as Bakura spewed out more hostile words. "WELL I JUST!" Bakura blinked, realizing suddenly how loud his tone was getting.

Was he really here, having this close to non-existent fight with his brother? And even so, why? What was he trying to gain? Diabound was right and Bakura wouldn't deny that. If it had been anyone else, Bakura was almost sure he wouldn't care much-_but it was Ryou-_and Ryou was…

Something else. And he couldn't stand the thought, for some reason, of Ryou having such a fucking hard time and not telling Bakura anything of it. Yes, Bakura was an idiot most of the time and didn't know the first half about most of the classes Ryou was taking but…still; there had to be something he could do, even if it was just telling Ryou's manager to buzz the fuck off because Ryou had to much school work to do. There had to be something…

And that asshole! His eyes stopped spacing and he gritted his teeth, realizing Diabound was -grinning- and Bakura swore his eye was twitching in annoyance. But still; Diabound was -right-. He was getting worked up over nothing. After all, what kind of idiot would set their brother up with someone they liked? And Ryou was definitely not the cheating kind, so that worry very outlandish.

But still; there had to be something he could do for Ryou…

And if Ryou thought he didn't care, well, Bakura would have to prove somehow that he did. He would've rather had Ryou complaining and ranting his fucking ear off than having him run to someone else. He knew, once again, he was contradicting his own beliefs but…

Hadn't he said it before to himself? He liked it when Ryou was happy and…he felt compelled, in a way, to make sure Ryou was that way, no matter what.

"You just…? Wanted to explain to me why the hell you're so loud and obnoxious and giving your poor, over-worked brother a headache?" Bakura snorted, shaking his head, all vexation leaving his dark pools. Suddenly, he was sure that fighting with Diabound was not worth the energy. He was tired and could think of better outlets, one being a certain doe-eyed boy he had missed of late.

"Go suck a dick and tell your managers to go to hell as well," Bakura replied, rolling his eyes. He stalked away from the kitchen, pausing once he reached the hall. "And if anyone thinks Ryou is with you, just tell them you'll have your brother personally send a video of himself and Ryou screwing just so they'll shut the fuck up."

Diabound grinned in response, unable to keep from chuckling. So Bakura really did like Ryou more than he let on…

It wasn't really a surprise to Diabound though. After all, Diabound had known this would work out. He knew his brother wanted to change but just couldn't find the right reason to do so. Ryou was the answer and it was proving to be working out quite well; after all, who else could make Bakura jealous when mentioned with Diabound? Had it been Malik, Bakura probably would've just rolled his eyes but not even cared. After all, it was never a surprise when he found out Malik was flirting with others.

But Ryou…he had actually seen rage in Bakura's eye because his cotton-haired boyfriend had been rumored to be close to Diabound and Bakura –was- envious that Diabound did have a good friendship with the boy. Didn't that mean something? Could Bakura see it? He watched his brother walk away but he wondered if Bakura really –knew- the strength of his own feelings for Ryou. Sure, his mother and he told Bakura they thought Ryou was definitely something else but…

Would Bakura's pride be able to come down long enough for him to realize what he felt for Ryou wasn't some stupid crush? His brother was so stuck in his ways; how could Ryou make him actually come out and admit he –was- changing? Sure it was slow, but over time…his brother's cold heart was melting and he just –knew- somehow, Ryou would get through to him. Ryou was just as strong, even if his looks hid that fact well. Somehow, he'd make Bakura see there was more to the world than alcohol and cheap lays. He wanted his little brother to be happy so bad because…

He knew other people didn't buy it because of the way Diabound and Bakura acted towards one another but; despite all of the shit they gave each other-he really did _love _his idiotic little brother, no matter how stubborn or stupid his brother acted. He wanted Bakura to have a better life and be able to relax. He wanted him to grow up and it was by chance Diabound had even thought of Ryou. It was just a feeling…

When he mentioned he had a brother to Ryou before and told him stories, Ryou seemed so intrigued. It had surprised him quite a bit because he had known Ryou for a little while and Ryou was always…a –little- boring. He liked to read and he didn't go out and had never even –been- to a party, from what Diabound knew. He didn't drink and spent most of his time with his cat, watching Discovery channel or food network. His friends had all pretty much disappeared since the start of college and he just seemed so –alone-. He had no social life and Diabound had seen Ryou enter in the building before…

He always looked so –sad-. Even know Ryou would never admit it and Diabound wouldn't bring it up; he saw Ryou looking miserable, day in and day out. He hid it well of course, smiling for anyone and everyone but when he went home each night from work…

Ryou's little façade disappeared. Ryou simply had –no- life and felt horrible about it. Diabound wondered time and time again if he should invite Ryou out with him or something but… Diabound had so little free time anymore thanks to strenuous classes and his friends were all drunks and the ones who didn't love partying were so intellectual and grown-up to the point of boringness. Ryou already knew enough people like that and besides, none of Diabound's friends were Ryou's age anyways. The only one he could think of that –was- his age was…

_Bakura. _And he knew all of Bakura's friends were, in general, nice. They were younger and loved to party as well but he knew Bakura had a couple of friends who weren't –that- into drinking. Bakura knew tons of people and, besides that, lately Diabound had –noticed- how much Bakura seemed to be partying again. He needed someone to slow him down and something different that wouldn't put him –further- into the hole he had dug himself in.

And Ryou; Ryou was just –adorable- and very fun to be around. He knew his brother's tastes and he knew Ryou would be an instant hit with him. Honestly, he had wanted to introduce the two for a good month or so before he actually got the chance because Bakura was with –Malik- and he knew nothing he could say could change Bakura's mind about that…_thing. _Diabound rolled his eyes at the memory, gritting his teeth. As long as Bakura was with Malik, he'd –never- change because Malik was even moreso immature. He only ever brought Bakura down and put him into horrible, bitter moods. Everything about Malik had –always- screamed trouble to Diabound.

And as for Ryou, every time his brother seemed to be with him or talking to him on the phone and even afterwards… He seemed so –calm- and collected. He wasn't so full of negative energy that he was getting angry at the smallest things. He didn't even go out and party every weekend anymore; instead, his time had been spent lately all with Ryou.

And as for Ryou, ugh. There was –hardly- a moment Ryou wasn't absolutely radiating, especially within the last week. Ryou liked Bakura so much and Ryou had told Diabound he had hung out with Bakura's friends and really liked them. Ryou was absolutely ecstatic and he should've been because everything for the two was going so well. And Diabound was happy for them.

Of course, there weren't times when he wouldn't look back and wonder but…

Nah. He shook his head, reclining back in his chair. Just like he had told himself before; he wasn't ready for a relationship and he never had time, anyway. If he had been forward with Ryou, yes, he probably could've got a date but what then? He knew he didn't want to be in love and definitely knew Ryou was cute enough to make him wander towards that way. Besides, Ryou was just beginning college and needed someone to relate to. Diabound was almost finished and would get his degree, then would be looking towards medical school within the next year anyways.

What time would he have ever had for Ryou? Wouldn't Ryou just be in the same position he was already?

Ryou wasn't right for him and that fact had been proved once again the moment Bakura and he had met. Ryou was great yes, if Diabound ever settled down, he would've liked to have had someone –like- Ryou, but Ryou alone…

Ryou wasn't for him and he was sure he'd get over that fact sooner or later.

-

Saying today had been –difficult- was an understatement. Ryou nearly had to –pour- himself into his apartment by the time he was done with work for the day. He was so –tired-. No, tired was an understatement; he was simply _exhausted. _First it was exams and the next; it was –fighting- horribly with his co-workers, trying to make them understand the seemingly impossible.

He frowned as he thought of it, brushing his hair behind his ear as he began to take off his shoes, letting them sit beside the door. He had been blamed for so many things at work, so many things he had never even done-especially dating Diabound! Diabound and he had never once even –hugged- and no one else save that one girl ever even got the idea that anything was going on. His manager seemed to want to hear none of it though. No matter what Diabound and he tried to say, it still took hours to convince the male that absolutely –nothing- was going on between the two save a normal co-worker relationship.

Not only that but there was stealing, and he hadn't –stole- in his entire life! He had money and why in the world would he have wanted to steal from the place he worked? He got a god discount, anyways! He sighed heavily, throwing himself onto his couch. It was truly amazing what people would do just to screw you over and get you fired…

He had been blamed for so many things in one day, all thanks to some girl he barely even knew! He had never wronged her, and yet she made up all these lies about him! And Diabound; Diabound said it was all about him because he had turned her down. Ryou frowned heavily, gazing to the carpet beneath him. How was any of that his fault though? He wasn't with Diabound and didn't even feel –like- that for the male. He had Bakura and he had even –told- them time and time again he was with someone else but the girl said he was lying!

But still, he just didn't understand; what did she have against him to make it so he was practically put on probation at work? Now he was going to be watched and he wasn't even allowed to work with Diabound hardly. They arranged their hours purposely so they wouldn't work with one another. How was that fair?

Ryou heard soft meows coming from the kitchen and he knew his cat was probably eager to be fed. He rolled his eyes, sitting up from his place on the couch, gazing over the edge to see his cat prancing towards him in her graceful way. At least she was happy to see him since no one else at fucking work was. It put so much more stress on him and Diabound as well. Diabound was even threatening to quit! And Ryou really wanted to fight more and prove he hadn't done any wrong but…

He just really hated being confronted and found it hard to find the right things to say. Still, it just wasn't true and he wanted to be believed! It wasn't fair that he was on the border of getting fired simply because of one girl's words. He just…he needed to escape it all. His biggest problem though wasn't school, or work.

In fact what he cared most about was the fact that he hadn't seen Bakura in what felt like –weeks-. It was all he could think about, even while getting yelled at. He knew it was immature to want to escape, but he did. He wanted so badly to call up Bakura to come and get him just so he didn't have to deal with any of it. He missed Bakura so much and hated being away like this when he didn't have to.

He wanted to call him so badly after work was out but he felt like he would've been a bother to Bakura because he was sure Bakura was having a hard enough time with work and his own exams. He didn't need Ryou bringing him down any with his problems. Ryou didn't want to be a burden but at the same time, he really wanted someone to talk to, and if nothing else…

He just wanted to be kissed and held, and to be –warm- because he had been so cold all day again and the only remedy was to be wrapped up in Bakura's arms. The only problem, of course, being…Bakura wasn't at his apartment and he was too frightened to call him. He knew Bakura would probably come over but he still was afraid to even try. He didn't want to bug him anymore than he was sure he already was. After all, he didn't want Bakura to go all strange on him again and completely disregard him for days.

He hated to be so needy but… Chocolate hues gazed down affectionately to the cat that clawed its way up to the couch to get to Ryou. Was it really so selfish just to want to be with the one you really…loved? His cat purred loudly as Ryou's gentle hand came up to scratch the animal's furry head. "Is it stupid that I want to see him?" he asked the cat, who seemed indifferent altogether. After all, the cat didn't understand what Ryou was saying but was probably lonely from staying in the apartment all day alone. But, like Ryou, even if the cat's words were lost in translation, it was still just nice to have company. The cat simply eyed him gratefully, like it always did, just glad to be given attention.

Ryou laughed as the cat took it upon herself to bite lovingly at Ryou's fingers. Maybe it was stupid but…sometime he swore he was closer to his cat than anything else. But if it could talk, what would she say? Would she tell him? Or better yet…

His memory drifted to a far off place, thinking of a family that was long forgotten. What would his _mom _say? He was sure she'd tell him to go for what he desired but then it was hard; she'd be dead for years so how much could he really rely on her opinion? But she had told him that no matter what he did, she would still love him; it was one of the few things that did leave him with confidence. It always made him wonder, if she could give her love so selflessly to him, was there anyone else who could?

It definitely wasn't his father. His father knew how to send money, but love was lost on him the day his wife had passed away. In the same way, Ryou often wondered if possibly, love could never go his way again, either. Yes, he had good friends and he'd dated minimally before but…when it came to real _love_; he didn't know it and was never shown it by anyone that he knew.

Maybe he was so clingy to Bakura because…well, he knew there were so many reasons for that, but most of all, save Bakura's ability to be so attractive and have such a great personality; he loved how Bakura did make him feel…-loved-. He loved the little things he did like making him Campbell's soup and taking care of him, even when he was so sick he couldn't do a thing else. He liked having someone who would actually take care of him because god, how long could a person go only watching out for themselves? It got old; in fact, before Bakura, it had gotten extremely old to the point where Ryou wondered if things could ever change. But then suddenly, Bakura came into his life and…

He sighed heavily, petting his cat. Bakura just made things so much better, even if he was just standing there, calling Ryou a dumb ass. It didn't matter what Bakura did, as long as he was –there- and right now, when Ryou needed him…

He wanted to –call- him and wanted to run to him, just like he had earlier that day. But could he really be so tactless as to just go straight to the point and tell Bakura he wanted to see him? Yes he had done it before but he had felt so miserable then; now he was upset, but he wasn't nearly so depressed as then. He still would've liked company though.

He slumped against the couch, rolling his eyes. Why did liking someone have to be so difficult? Weren't you supposed to be able to just run to that person anytime you needed them? But nothing about love was ever that easy; there were feelings and he definitely wasn't so naïve to think just because he wanted Bakura right now, the male wanted him just as bad. But still; he hoped for the day when he really –could- go to Bakura for anything and Bakura would simply roll his eyes and take him into his arms.

He was dwelling on this thought, eyes closing, when suddenly, his cell phone rang from within his coat pocket, which for some strange reason, he had failed to take off. He arms flailed and he unzipped his pocket as hurriedly as he could, reaching inside to grab his phone. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID and instead settled for just answering it. Besides, he probably knew who it was anyways; just Yuugi calling to check up on him or Miho to babble on about her newest crush. Still, either way, talking to someone would do him good.

"Hello?" he sounded out warily, leaning back against the moss green couch cushions.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Suddenly, Ryou didn't feel so tired any longer. His heart was clamoring in his chest and happiness had drowned out any sort of depression.

_Bakura!_

"Bakura! Hi!" he couldn't keep the excitement from rising into his voice. He knew he sounded so love struck but…

The sound of Bakura's voice just seemed to brighten up his entire –world-.

"For someone who supposedly just had a shitty day at work, you sound so energetic…"

Ryou smiled to himself, cheeks burning. Ugh; Bakura would just never _understand, _would he? "I…I haven't s-seen you in a while, so… It's just nice to hear from you."

He could hear Bakura chuckling on the opposite end of the line. "I haven't seen you either, Ryou. I've been so lonely." How did Bakura always manage to sound so alluring? But then it crossed Ryou's mind; how did Bakura even know about his work troubles? He hadn't texted to tell him about them.

"How…did you know anyways?"

"Well…" He could tell Bakura was grinning. "Let's just say a certain bird with a love for fake tanning whispered it into my ear." Diabound had told Bakura? And Bakura had taken it upon himself to phone Ryou, just to make sure he was okay? Ryou was practically melting onto his couch, absolutely taken by Bakura. God; it was so ridiculous how much he just loved said male. Ryou laughed wholeheartedly, sighing.

"You really shouldn't call your brother such mean names, you know…"

""And you really shouldn't sit at home all alone when you could be here with me taking a bath." Ryou's eyes widened. Was Bakura serious?! Did he really want Ryou to come over?

"W-What…?" Bakura had to be teasing; he couldn't be serious after all! He didn't really want Ryou to just drop whatever he was doing (which was nothing) and go over to take a bath with him? So many perverted thoughts filled Ryou's mind as he thought of Bakura's luscious, flawless body, completely –naked- and sitting inside a bathtub, just waiting for Ryou together.

"You heard me. Hurry Ryou, I don't know how long I can _wait for you."_

"R-Really?" Ryou had to be suspicious; after all, it would be just like Bakura to tease him. But if he really was serious, what the hell was Ryou waiting for?! Forget drained, cold, and hungry; he was going to see Bakura!

"Ryou, don't be stupid. I –want- to see you so get your cute little ass over here and don't even make up your usual bull about school and shit. Tonight, _you shall be mine."_ Goosebumps rose upon Ryou's arms as Bakura purred into his ear. Bakura just didn't understand, did he? Ryou was _already _his. He had been since the first day they had meant, undeniably. So it was to no surprise that Ryou seemed to spring up from his place upon the couch, heading to put on shoes.

"Then, I guess that settles it, doesn't it?" Ryou chimed back, smiling ridiculously big. His cat meowed for the return of his attention but he was long gone by now, head absolutely spinning. He was going to get to see –Bakura- for the first time in two days; oh, he couldn't wait to just unleash himself upon the male and absolutely cover that _hot _face of his boyfriend's in kisses.

"Mm. I'll be waiting." And Bakura hung up the phone before Ryou could get in one more word. It was no matter though; Ryou was going to see Bakura and he couldn't have been more ecstatic. Just a quick feed for his cat and a chance to change out of his horrendous red polo. Ryou wrinkled his nose at the thought of Target and the co-workers he was coming to very much dislike. Oh; work was going to be the furthest thing from his mind tonight. He wasn't going to let work spoil his time with Bakura, not ever.

Grinning, he knew he had to go and find an outfit that he thought Bakura would like. It had been much too long and he wanted to make the best impression possible, even if all his clothes were just going to come right off.

-

So far Bakura's plan seemed to be working. Ryou was on his way to the house and Bakura was getting all set up for his arrival. He knew Ryou had just gotten off so it was likely Ryou hadn't eaten yet. Bakura, meanwhile, had spent the last half hour making Pasta Roni since, unfortunately, his cooking skills only went as far as boxed foods and it was about the only thing edible in his cupboards anyways. It wasn't exactly healthy or probably up to Ryou's standards but it was still something and Bakura had put effort into it.

After all, he was good at making Pasta Roni and Rice a Roni as well; he had learned that if you added less water when you started, you wouldn't end up with a watery mess afterwards and the dish would come out looking like it did on the box and the flavor was good-or as good as boxed noodles could be, anyways. He really enjoyed them though, especially Broccoli and Chicken flavor. Hopefully that was good enough for Ryou because if not, he was at a loss for anything else he could possibly cook.

Even better, however, was the fact that he had found strawberries and whipped cream, which would be a perfect treat to tantalize his boyfriend with. Besides, he couldn't wait to see the blush upon Ryou's cheeks when Bakura fed him them. And he would, because it just seemed like such a fun way to screw with his boyfriend.

Now that a good fifteen minutes had gone by since he had talked to Ryou, he wondered where his boyfriend –was- exactly. It was only a good ten minute drive and Ryou wasn't the type to keep Bakura waiting. Still, even if it was only five minutes, it was somehow five minutes too long. Was Bakura weird for –wanting- to se Ryou so badly? He'd never admit it but when he had heard Ryou's voice, he –was- excited, just like Ryou had been. Ugh, he didn't want to freak himself out like before but sometimes, he really wondered what was going on and if it was –okay- to just ignore it and ho on like this.

After all, something had to give sometime, didn't it? He couldn't just avoid all the unanswered questions in his head forever.

The door bell rang and he gave up on his depressing thought train for now. Besides, he was supposed to cheer Ryou up and being moody himself would get them nowhere. His bare feet trudged along the dim hallway, bottoms of his feet cold as he hit the tiles of the doorway. His pale fingers extended out to grasp the door handle and he gave it a slow turn, a small grin playing on his lips when he saw no other than Ryou standing outside upon his doorstep, dressed in a squishy white coat that Bakura swore was –much- too large. "Well don't you look…puffy?"

Ryou's eyes nearly busted out of his head the moment the front door opened. He hadn't meant to seem so surprised but…it was 30-something degrees outside! Though the temperature inside was still much warmer…

Ryou still found it –strange- Bakura greeted him in a thin, silky pair of boxers and not a _thing _else. Geez, didn't Bakura have any decency at all?! Ryou sighed, knowing that the answer was of course, -no-. No; Bakura did not have any decency and tried his hardest to find out things that he knew would fluster Ryou.

And there the insults were again, making fun of his coat. But Ryou didn't care; whether he was blushing or not…he was still at Bakura's house, standing in front of a very –hot- Bakura who's arms he wanted to dive into. Maybe he shouldn't have given into temptation but Bakura made it so hard. He laughed and stepped forward, arms immediately curling around Bakura's waist.

Bakura smirked as well, kissing the top of Ryou's head, pivoting a foot backwards to lead them inside. After all, he –was- in only boxers and standing with freezing winds blowing at your bare skin wasn't so nice.

"Bakura…mm. What if it had been one of your parent's friends or something?" Ryou asked softly, letting his cold nose press into Bakura's warm neck. Bakura shuddered, but held the boy close anyways. After all, his face would warm eventually. He let a hand push the door closed, and set a hand at Ryou's shoulder, watching him affectionately.

"Well," he began, "Probably wouldn't have cared. If my mom's friends want to check me out, that's okay, isn't it?" Actually, it would've been a little disgusting but it wouldn't be as if it wasn't the first time some older women had checked Bakura out.

"Oh, you're so…!" Ryou stopped abruptly, trying to think of a good word, but none could come.

"What would that be Ryou, hmm?" Bakura's canines revealed themselves as he dared to grin, eyes meeting Ryou's as the boy's head lifted. "Perfect, sexy, wonderful…?"

"Chh." Ryou snorted, leaning his forehead against Bakura's nose. "You wish."

"No," Bakura sighed heavily. "I'm sure you'll agree when you see the fabulous dinner I've cooked you."

"But…" Ryou blinked in shock. There could be no way… He knew all about his boyfriend's skills in the kitchen and knew he had a better chance of cleaning than cooking well. "You can't cook…"

"Oh, I can do some things." Ryou had no time to reply as Bakura removed himself from Ryou's arms, taking a hand to lead him towards the question. It smelt good enough throughout the house, so Ryou had little reason to be scared. Though; had Bakura actually tried really hard to make him a meal?

That was so…

Ryou needed to quit swooning. Bakura hated cooking; even Ryou couldn't see Bakura making him a meal out of nowhere. Besides, as Ryou was dragged into the kitchen, everything seemed pristine and tidy. There was no way Bakura could've cooked something! Yet, still, there sat two bowls along with two crystalline glasses filled with a bubbly liquid. Champagne? Had Bakura really went through so much trouble, all for Ryou?

Bakura lead him to the dishes, taking up a glass in his hand. "So, what do you think?" Bakura couldn't help but contain a grin. "Gourmet, ne?"

Ryou wasn't sure what he had been expecting but when he glanced into the bowls to see…nothing but a bowl of prepackaged noodles, he couldn't help but giggle. Somehow, even if it was only Pasta Roni, it still sounded so good. He had been right to suspect Bakura hadn't completely outdone himself but still; it was sweet of Bakura to even go this far and Ryou couldn't wait to eat. Besides, he hadn't had Pasta Roni in a long time!

"It's great Bakura, really." Ryou laughed, squeezing his boyfriend's hand as he leant up to kiss his chin. "I…you're always too good to me."

Bakura snorted, laughing as well, a small murmur leaving his throat at the kiss. "You exaggerate but-it was the best I could do. I'm low on money and you know I have no fucking clue what to do with vegetables and raw meats. I just hope you like chicken and broccoli." Was it weird that he still felt so good being praised for making something so easy? It wasn't even that much, even he knew it. Yet Ryou, even know he laughed, he seemed so pleased with Bakura over fucking cheap pre-packaged food. '

It was just so weird, but did it matter? Ryou was all smiles and was happy…and that had been Bakura's plan, after all.

"I know, but I still think it's great! I've been hungry all day and work made me so mad, I didn't even go out for lunch!" Ryou picked up his fork, dipping it into the noodles to twirl a couple around his fork. "I haven't had this flavor before either!"

Bakura made a slightly dumbstruck face. "You've…never had chicken& broccoli? That's like, the best flavor out of them all. You really miss out on a lot in life, you know?" Ryou laughed, eyes filled with joy as he looked up to the male, taking the fork into his mouth. Bakura waited to see what his opinion was; not like it could've been bad. The boxed pasta was probably filled with MSG and other unhealthy, yet addicting chemicals.

"I like it!" Ryou beamed happily, taking another bite. In fact, Ryou wasn't so sure he'd ever –had- this good a flavor of boxed pasta before. Of course, that could've been his adoration for Bakura speaking; even if it was cheap and easy, it still meant something to him.

"Knew you would; you like all disgusting, yet wonderful foods." Bakura grinned, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend's head. "So I did well to please you?"

Ryou laughed, "Very well. I'd probably eat a good box or two to myself, in fact." He dipped his fork in for some more, slurping it up as he leant against the counter. "So…" He had to ask. "What is all this about a bath?" After all, he still wasn't sure if Bakura had been kidding. He –hoped- he was kidding…or at least he did to an extent. He had a long day at work and his body was –tired- out. A bath could calm his nerves and relieve his aching joints but…

He was still a little bashful about the idea of taking a bath –with- Bakura. The male had only seen Ryou naked twice, and both had been in the dark. There was just something about being seen nude in full lighting that made Ryou uneasy in his stomach,

"Well, we only have one but…" Bakura's eyes looked to Ryou schemingly. "I –could- let you eat me if you're lucky…"

Ryou groaned. Did his boyfriend ever –stop- with the lame, mortifying comments? Probably not. It seemed like every time Ryou was near him, he had at least 20 new ones to make Ryou blush about. "I don't want to eat you; you probably take like vodka."

"Oh, but you've never even had it." Bakura chuckled, taking a bite of his food. "Some are very yummy tasting and oh-so smooth. What's a matter Ryou, I know you're naughty…" Ryou's eyes widened, not expecting that perverted of a comment. Bakura could barely contain his laughter, seeing the way Ryou tensed, cheeks tingeing pink. Hell, it was just too easy to fluster him!

"Bakura…" Ryou's voice had a warning tone to it but Bakura didn't give a shit. Like he was going to listen to someone who couldn't even say 'penis' allowed without blushing.

"What's a matter, _Doll? _You know you want me deep inside of you, pleasing every last organ in that delicate body of yours." That was it! Ryou's ears were hot and his hand was clutching his bowl so tight, he was surprised it didn't shatter within his hand. Why did Bakura always have to make him like this?! "Come on…don't you like that idea? Don't you want me, babe?"

Ryou couldn't help himself. This time, he had to get Bakura back! He gave his boyfriend a hit in the side, sulking. "O-Owe! What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a freaking pervert! Geez!" Ryou couldn't help but smile twistedly as Bakura cradled his side, glaring at the teen. That'd show him! …Well, for a minute or two until he got Ryou back. "And you know I didn't even hit you that hard." After all, his pure concern for Bakura wouldn't have allowed it. But-a gentle punch was okay every now and again, just to remind Bakura that Ryou wasn't afraid to revert to violence…

Even if it was a little wimpy.

"You're no fun at all, you know?!" Ryou huffed, glaring right back at the male, lips forming a pout.

"I'm plenty fun but you always have to say such…such filthy things!" Bakura had to _laugh_. Filthy? Ryou didn't know the half of it. He could've said so many worse things, but Ryou would learn that in time. He still fully believed sometime, Ryou would be talking just as raunchy back-or at least, his lower parts hoped.

"Filthy? Come on Ryou, what are you; royalty or some shit? I wouldn't be surprised," Bakura retorted, leering so lustfully. "How else could you be born so _pretty_?" Ryou didn't like where this was going. Bakura's tone was beginning to make him anxious. He had a feeling he was going to pay for his vengefulness, and very soon.

Ryou looked to Bakura uncertainly, pressing his back against the counter. Bakura was returning his gaze as well, only he wasn't so unconfident. His eyes seemed to show the impish thoughts that went on in his head and Ryou _knew. _He felt himself gulp, butterflies within his stomach coming immediately to life. Bakura wasn't going to let him live-err…at least not peacefully. Still, Ryou tried to stand his ground and pretend he wasn't intimidated. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked snidely, biting down on his lip.

Bakura just chuckled carelessly, setting his bowl atop the counter. His body slowly spun around, a hand sneaking its way onto Ryou's hip. Ryou was so sure he was trying to breathe right now, but for some reason, his lungs just wouldn't –work-! Dammit; how did Bakura manage to make his whole body freeze with just one look? "What do I mean, you ask, pretty little Ryou?" His tone was so playful, yet foreboding. Ryou had the instinctive to back himself further into the counter, as if he should try to get away.

It was too late though, much too late. Bakura had slipped in front of him now, pressing his lower body against Ryou's own. Ryou's heart was racing in his chest, adrenaline sky-rocketing. Bakura's face was hovering above his own, and he could make out every last detail in that handsome face. Bakura's eyes were so taunting and earthen; Ryou was lost. Bakura had him, 100 percent. Looking into his eyes so deeply like this only reminded Ryou of that fact; it was as if he had sold his own soul to the devil because he knew there was no way to get away from this. He didn't want to turn back; he was on the right track and god; Bakura just drove him wild, in every way possible. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

It hurt so much, the pain shooting up his back as Bakura moved in a little closer, making Ryou attempt to move away. It didn't work; it would never work. Bakura would always be one step ahead of him, and perhaps that was why Ryou was so trapped. Still, Ryou might've been stuck, but that wasn't to say he didn't _like _that fact.

"_Ryou," _Bakura seemed to purr, furthering Ryou's daze.

"Y-Yes?" He answered back so shakily. His voice sounded so pathetic and meek; Bakura was so close to him and he…

His ears were burning again; he _wanted _Bakura. He wanted him so bad; to feel those hands all over him and to be thrown onto a bed, Bakura absolutely dominating him in every single way. He wanted to moan; wanted to _scream; _he wanted to be naked, sweat, panting…

Bakura's lips collided against his own, a rather surprisingly shrill moan leaving from his mouth. His eyes were closed and he…he had lost the fight. He always would. Bakura's teeth came out to graze gently over Ryou's bottom lip, making a pleasurable heat shoot throughout his body. His hand clenched needily at Bakura's shirt, the opposite fisted at his side.

Forget work; forget everything…

The only thing that mattered right now was Bakura and Bakura alone. "O-Oh…!" He cried pleadingly, body shivering as Bakura kissed slowly, _painfully_ down his chin. His neck was growing hot, assuming it was the next place to be assaulted. He could just –feel- Bakura's soft lips against such a sensitive area within his head, biting, licking…

Oh; he was so turned _on! _He swore, ever since Bakura and he…

He couldn't get these raunchy ideas out of his head! Bakura was slowly turning him into some kind of _sexual _animal, wasn't he?! He longed for it, at the end of the day, just picturing Bakura's rock-hard body next to him, hot lips pressed into his ear, groaning his name. Oh; what on earth was wrong with him?!

"It's only kisses and you're already _so loud,_" Bakura hissed, grinning in a pleased matter as he continued his trek downwards, eyes set hungrily on the pearly-white skin of Ryou's throat. Ryou's hand tightened and his hips seemed to press rougher against Bakura's. It was funny what simple kisses could do; at one point, he felt like he had to get away and now he just seemed to want –more-.

"I-I…" he couldn't even _talk; _Bakura's torture was running so deep. His brain was so clouded with his yearning suddenly; he couldn't even –think-. He wanted to reply that he wasn't –that- loud but it seemed like such a waste of time. He –knew- he was being noisy but he couldn't help it and it wasn't fair because Bakura _knew. _Bakura just _adored_ making him suffer, and he was so aware of it, yet…

He couldn't-no…

He didn't want it to stop. "Mm, delicious…" Bakura's tongue drew a line down the middle of Ryou's throat, leaving Ryou breathless for a good minute. It felt so _good; _sometimes Ryou just couldn't believe it. His hand that had been fisted left his side and lost itself within Bakura's matted locks. He couldn't believe the strange behavior he had; it was as if he was pressing Bakura's head in for _more. _Ugh; how slutty had he become?!

Sure…it was only Bakura but…

His new needs still surprised him. He never thought he would see the day would he would be so _whiny_ for someone's kiss.

Bakura bit down upon his Adam's apple, and Bakura –swore-, Ryou's moan had to have echoed throughout the whole house. How the _fuck _could usually tame Ryou get so unbelievably _loud? _Bakura liked-no; he _loved _it, loved it to no end. Ryou was so surprisingly vocal and it was so energizing to hear. It let Bakura know exactly what he was doing right and how to push all of Ryou's naughty little buttons.

Bakura was so…_ugh! _He didn't even care; no one had ever made him this _eager. _He sashayed his groin into Ryou's, making the boy yelp in delight. Ryou was just so fucking yummy; he couldn't notice a thing else when they were like this. It was as if all of time stopped; all he could feel was Ryou's lucid skin and hear his blissful little moans.

"O-Oh Bakura…p-please!" Ryou cried frantically. Ryou's mouth watered, absolutely longing. He wanted more; so much more…

Bakura's hand went down upon Ryou's jeans buttons, flicking it open easily with a finger as he continued to kiss Ryou's neck. It didn't even matter that this was the kitchen! He would fucking…

He'd just do Ryou right here!

…Or he would've if he remembered beforehand that he definitely was _not _home alone.

…Especially not right now.

"If only I had my fucking camera to take to work!" A gruff voice erupted excitedly. "I'm sure this would prove to everyone what was really going on!"

"Oh my god!" Ryou's yell filled the whole house and Bakura _sprang _away from him, obviously not expecting… Oh, Bakura felt like an _idiot. _He had been so entranced by Ryou's hot body that he had forgotten all about the fact that his brother's room was _only _a few steps down the hall from the kitchen. That wasn't nearly important, though, as the fact that Diabound was _home, _and with how fucking loud Ryou was…

It could've never gone unnoticed.

His teeth gritted and his eye ball began to twitch. Ryou covered his entire face and was –sure- his it was about to burn off because he was so _embarrassed! _Not only had his good friend seen them together so close but Bakura had been about to undress him in their _family kitchen_ and they had been…

Gr-grinding on each other…

And he had _moaned so loudly. _Oh; he was definitely sure this was the most humiliating moment in all his life, and all because he could've never just told Bakura 'no', or 'take me to the bedroom'. And now the moment was –definitely- ruined for the time being.

"…I forgot you were home," Bakura spat out dryly. He couldn't think of anything better to say in his defense. Diabound had gotten him _good._

"Mm. Well maybe if I had been as loud as Ryou, you would've remembered, no?" Ryou dared to peak out from between his finger tips to Diabound, who winked at him. _Oh god. _Ryou was –so- mortified. He swore, he would –never- be able to look Diabound straight in the eyes again!

Bakura tried hard to think of something clever and witty to retort back but he could think of nothing. Even –he- was uncomfortable being watched by his own brother. "Well…you're a fucking deformed idiot! God!" He cried, spitting out the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed Ryou's hand a little forcefully, rousing Ryou from his own wallow in self-pity.

Diabound was cracking up by now, knowing he'd gotten the two good. Ryou couldn't even _talk _and his brother was coming up with lame come-backs to hide his own shame. This was too perfect; he almost wondered if he should've let them go on until his mom and dad came home; he was sure they would've found it even _funnier_ than he did.

Oh; they would've been so horrified… Damn! Now he regretted interrupting after all! Perhaps that would've been too mean though and they could've been done by that point. It was better to at least let someone get the entertainment than no one at all.

"Come on Ryou…let's go take that bath!" Ryou didn't even have time to reply as he was dragged away; not that he minded. His face was still the color of a cherry and he was biting his lip so hard, it was nearly bleeding.

"Y-Yes. Uh-Uhm…" He looked back to Diabound as they strode away, trying to think of nothing nice to say. For the first time, he could think of nothing. After all, what the hell do you say to someone who just saw you getting frisky with their _own flesh and blood?! _His head turned around and he shook it wildly, gazing to the ground in utter disgrace.

"Hey, just keep it down in there, okay?" Diabound hollered, snorting. "I don't know if my radio can go loud enough to cover Ryou's screams!"

"FUCK OFF!" He heard the bathroom door slam, and oh god…

Bakura was going to be so _pissed off _later, it would be hilarious. But at least he was reassured once again that his stupid and brother and Ryou were getting along okay. Though…

He did have that strange nagging feeling in his stomach again, but whatever. It had still been a funny sight, even if it was a little hard to watch. But he'd get over this feeling. He didn't and wouldn't let himself like Ryou like that. His mind could try but…

He was happy with the decision he made and wouldn't go back on it, he swore he wouldn't. Ryou was happy and so was his little brother and that was good…

Right? Still, he felt a little miserable, even if just a trace.

-

"I…I can't believe he saw us!" Ryou moaned, falling back against the door unceremoniously. He still was sure, nothing had ever been quite so humiliating.

"Well…he does have a point," Bakura muttered as he sat there upon his knees, switching on the bathtub knob. He raised an eyebrow. "You –are- very loud."

"Bakura!" Ryou threw a brooding look at him. "Y-You're supposed to come to my defense…"

"Well.." He grinned, thinking back on their little scene. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it." Oh; he had _loved _it, even if it had ended a little worse than planned. It had still given him quite the sexual high. It was a shame it had been ruined, really. He couldn't imagine how good of a go they would've had upon his kitchen counters. He was sure Ryou would've let him get that far too. _Damn, _maybe his fantasies would come true a lot sooner than he had at first thought!

"You're still not helping." Ryou sulked, tapping his foot irritably. His arms folded up over his puffy coat-which he was still wearing, for some reason. Maybe that had been why he had been so _hot_ in there! He sighed heavily, deciding to get himself some relief. He began to unzip his coat, though he did make sure to throw Bakura a dark look, noticing his boyfriend eyeing his beloved coat. "Don't even."

"What?" Bakura roused, feigning innocence. "I wasn't even going to _say_ anything. Though, I have to wonder…were you planning to wear that coat the entire time I sucked you off?" Ryou's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head.

"Bakura!" Ryou shrieked, cheeks burning once again. Could he even go a minute without fucking blushing?! Not with a boyfriend like his, that was for sure. "S-Shut up. I wouldn't h-have even let you. Not in your kitchen!"

"Tch." Bakura snorted amusedly, sticking a few fingers down within the water to make sure it was just the right temperature. "Sure you wouldn't have, you liar." He snickered, palms set on his knees as he rose to his full height.

"Wouldn't have," Ryou mumbled, looking away to set his coat upon the counter. He closed his eyes, hands making an 'x' across his body as he slowly began to slip off his shirt. He could've _sworn _he felt a pair of dark brown eyes watching a little too closely as he did so, too. Stupid dirty, perverted, foul-minded…

But _lovable _boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile small to himself, eyes gazing to the red polo within his hand. He knew…he probably would've let Bakura do just as he said. After all, he was absolutely wrapped and he had been into it, even if he wouldn't admit it. He…was so addicted to the male, even when he tried not to be.

"You're such a dirty little liar. I know you wouldn't have been able to say no." Bakura's eyes lit up evilly as he walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Ryou from behind. Ryou murmured softly, leaning back against his boyfriend's warm, muscled body.

"Would've," he said softly, eyes closing. Bakura smirked slightly, kissing at Ryou's shoulder.

"You know your voice is not all that convincing, right?" Ryou shrugged, leaning his head back and canting it to be able to gaze up to his boyfriend, lids slowly opening.

"You'll think what you want but the answer would've been a strong no," Ryou informed him, smiling cutely. Bakura rolled his eyes, but kissed Ryou anyways. He didn't believe him but…

Either way, Bakura was sure he'd get the chance to replay that situation over and over again. Just…not when people were definitely home or due home at any time. "I still think…you wanted me. Bad." Bakura grinned big, making Ryou laugh animatedly.

"Oh, don't you wish 'Kura-kura?" Ryou answered back playfully, letting his hand set gently atop Bakura's own.

"I don't have to, because you know it's true. You'd fuck me, you know you would." Bakura wiggled his eyebrows at Ryou. Ryou let out a chiming giggle, shaking his head.

"You are ridiculous, Bakura. Now let me go so we can take this bath you promised me." Bakura murmured softly, debating if he felt like doing that. But, if they got into the bath, then Ryou would be fully naked and that was always so much more fun, wasn't it? Plus, he was a little cold since he –was- only in his boxers. A warm bath and Ryou…ugh; those would both make him a lot hotter than he was at the moment.

"Fine, fine," Bakura murmured, fingers trickling Ryou's stomach, making Ryou's body stiffen for a moment until the hands were gone. "But…" He leaned over to kiss Ryou's ear. "You'll regret lying because I will get it out of you sooner or later, Ryou-bug. Maybe I'll just have to take a knife to that coat of yours." He laughed as Ryou gasped, head whirling around to glare at his boyfriend.

"I'd kill you if you tried. I like my coat!" Ryou replied in defense, unzipping his khaki pants to let them slide to the ground. He toed out of them, left in only thick socks and black boxer-briefs. Bakura eyed the boy's body amusedly, liking the scene before him very much.

"I'd like to see you try. I swear, if you don't tell me the truth, I will do something about it though. Something evil…" Bakura sneered at his boyfriend, walking backwards slowly to the bathtub.

"Will not!" Ryou cried, stalking over to his boyfriend, eyes slitting. "You even try anything and I swear, I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what?" What made Bakura more uncomfortable than anything? Taking away his alcohol? No; that was too stupid. Bakura didn't even drink around him all that much and that might've been taken too offensively. After all, he did think his boyfriend consumed too much alcohol at a –time- but…he didn't seem like he drank too much, at least, not now that they were together. What else could he think of that his boyfriend would absolutely hate?

Oh; that was too evil…

"I'll steal your cell phone, call all your friends, and tell them how you _cried 'cuz you missed me so much!"_ Bakura's jaw dropped. That was –too- cunning of Ryou! He had to laugh though, thinking about it. God, what could've been worse, really? What was lower than having all his friends think of him as a gushing, puppy-eyed, _freak in love_? After all, he wasn't in love and definitely would never be. Not ever.

And he certainly didn't cry, but all of his friends would be idiots enough to believe that shit in a second. Oh; he'd –never- let Ryou do that! "You little shit. You know I'd torture you if you did that!" Ryou laughed, pleased with himself for knowing right where to get Bakura. After all, it seemed like…Bakura's pride was first and he wanted to seem as 'macho' as possible, or whatever.

He would've –hated- to seem even one bit weak to anyone. "I know. But if you mess with my favorite coat, you're obviously asking for it!" Bakura chuckled, rolling his eyes with a nod.

"Indeed. Then I guess I have to leave that hideous thing alone for now, don't I?" He placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders, leaning in to press their lips together softly. His heart seemed to soar, feeling so oddly…nice. What about Ryou made him feel so idiot and lighthearted?

"Yes, you do. Or you will faith my wrath!" Ryou tried to muster his scariest face, glaring at Bakura. Only…it didn't work because Ryou was much too cute to look one bit frightening. Bakura kissed his nose tip, hands leaving his shoulders. Ryou murmured happily, own hands setting themselves at Bakura's chest.

"Admit it, you're scared."

"Oh, very." He let a finger drag in the waist band of Ryou's boxers, stretching it teasingly. "Now, I believe it is time for those to come the hell off. I was stopped once but I can prevail the next time, ne?" Bakura grinned down at Ryou excitingly, making Ryou swivel soft hues.

"You wish. Like I'd let you after you insulted my favorite coat," Ryou huffed, sticking his tongue out at the male.

"Why you…!" He tore himself out of Bakura's grip, satisfied with himself for getting his boyfriend back. He laughed, removing his boxers and throwing them at Bakura as he stepped into the bath. Bakura was too surprised to have even been able to keep up; he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, plotting in his head. Oh; he'd get that little shit back! Ryou couldn't tell him _no!_

"What? Can't think of anything to say now that I told you 'no', can you?" Ryou giggled in revenge, eyes watching as Bakura glared at him shadily. He was sure Bakura would get him back but that was half the fun, wasn't it?

"Oh, I can think of _plenty _but most are so dirty; your virginal little ears would bleed." Bakura's eyes gleamed as he smirked at Ryou, scanning down the boy's wonderful body. Ugh; Ryou was naked and so easily accessible; like he was going to let up a chance to do one of his favorite activities. He'd work just the right way so Ryou _couldn't _say no. "But I'll get you back. After all…" He removed his boxers fully, stepping into the water to join Ryou, hands coming out to cup Ryou's thin sides. "I know you can't resist me."

Ryou gulped, licking his lips in anticipation. "W-Well…we'll see about that, won't we?" Bakura's body pressed closer, Ryou shivering in response. Bakura murmured low, nuzzling his nose into Ryou's ear affectionately.

"Oh, we'll do more than _see_. Trust me of that," Bakura purred seductively, head rising to look into Ryou's eyes suddenly. An eyebrow hitched and he gave the boy a serious gaze. "But you gotta remember to be quieter this time!"

Ryou's eyes widened treacherously.

…Needless to say, Bakura wasn't too shocked when Ryou smacked him upon the head.

-

"…I still say this is one of the most humiliating things I've ever done," Ryou mumbled underneath his breath. Bakura chuckled amusedly, tightening his arms around Ryou's thin body. He rested his head atop Ryou's shoulder, letting his eyes close in mirth. The water was so warm and Ryou was _against _him and he couldn't help it; it just felt so soothing-Bakura could barely contain himself from being so relaxed.

"Pff. It is not; you know you like it Ryou, don't you lie." Ryou let his eyes roll as his back pressed more forcefully into Bakura's moist chest. So, maybe it wasn't that bad really but…

It was still a little mortifying, being _naked and in a bathtub_ with another person-not that Ryou would've traded. He was enjoying himself, it was just humiliating to admit that. Besides, saying it would've given his brash boyfriend even more conceited, and Bakura's head was already _gigantic _enough for the both of them. "Uh-uh," Ryou sounded out, shaking his head gently, though not hard enough to rouse Bakura from his shoulder.

"Mm, and why is that? You were –plenty- happy with it about ten minutes ago when…" Bakura paused, pressing his groin into Ryou's behind. Ryou squeaked in bewilderment, caught off guard. He –knew- what Bakura meant though but…! Why did his boyfriend have to be so disturbing always?!

"Sh-Shut up…" Ryou muttered, cheeks going red, just remembering. He had never dreamed in a million years he would _do _that sort of thing in a bathtub with someone but lately he just seemed to be surprising himself to _no end. _It was all Bakura's fault though; if he wouldn't have been so damn seductive and _hot; Ryou just knew he could've said 'no'! _But that was hardly worth wishing for. After all, Bakura was right; it had been…good: too good really. Nothing could make Ryou wish to go back and change the situation but that didn't mean Bakura had to rub _that _in his face!

"Mm," Bakura snickered, hands unweaving to be able to trickle his finger tips against Ryou's abdomen. "'Cuz you know you can't disagree; that's exactly it, isn't it?" Even if Ryou had attempted to be quiet about his _liking_…

His sweet voice still had rung from the walls and he had trembled underneath Bakura's expert fingers no less. Ryou _loved _it and nothing was more blatantly obvious than Ryou's own body language, especially in the lower region.

Ryou 'hmphed', refusing to let himself get sucked in by Bakura's teasing. He simply let his eyes stare down at the water surrounding them, smiling in a satisfied-manner. "Maybe I did."

"Oh fuck that; that little yelp you made was a lot more than a maybe, Ryou-bug. I'm surprised Diabound didn't come to complain-_no! I'm surprised _the neighbors and half the damn country didn't come to complain!" Ryou's head whirled around in frustration, eyes slitting as his boyfriend began to _laugh. _

"That is so…! UGH." Ryou groaned, glaring at his boyfriend heatedly before throwing his head into his own two clammy hands. There was just –no- getting away from this torture was there?!

"So true, and you know it!" Bakura leered, eyes looking up to the sea foam-hued ceiling dreamily. "We should fuck in a hospital; I bet that pretty voices of yours could even wake up comatose people…"

"Oh, you're such a jerk!" Ryou scooped up a hand full of bubbles and sulked deeply, wiping it onto Bakura's face.

"What the..!" Luckily, he closed his eyes just in time to keep from getting soap into his eye balls. Ryou was so cruel; he didn't understand what the problem was! What was wrong with having a voice sexier than a porn star? Oh, and Ryou would've made the _hottest _porn star. Bakura couldn't help but feel a little roused just thinking about it. Ryou's face was so cute and innocent and his body so slim and faultless. Oh, and that perfect alabaster skin; Ryou was such a lovely damn queer and he could only imagine how many wet dreams Ryou's hot little body could worm it's way into.

Of course, the only porn he would've actually let Ryou do was something with himself; like he was about to let some disease-ridden porn star touch all over _his _little foxy toy. Ryou was his and his –alone- to torment. No one else was –near- worthy.

"That's what you get for being such a sicko!" Ryou cried, grinning as Bakura opened a dusky brown depth. "In fact, I wish you'd forever be stuck with a bubble beard. Maybe it'd make that big head of yours shrink a little!"

"Big?" Bakura snorted, lifting a hand from Ryou's stomach to wipe the remaining bubbles from his face. Yuck; he could still _taste _a little of the lavender bath soap upon his lips. Hopefully Ryou would taste it too the next time Ryou tried to kiss him; it would serve the little shit right! "Mm, nothing could make me think any less of myself, you know that!" He grinned surely, eyes meeting his boyfriend's. "I know I'm fucking hot, and nothing could change my mind about that."

Ryou sighed hopelessly, eyes swiveling round. He leant his head against Bakura's shoulders and knew it was a lost cause. Bakura's mind was dead- set on that fact. "Ugh, Bakuraaa; why can't you be modest even for a moment?"

"Because Ryou; then you'd feel as if you were needed and…I have to make you feel like I am the hot shot here, don't I?" Bakura's eyes lingered on his boyfriend's damp head, tracing over every single lovely strand. "How else will I keep you so easily? If I'm too nice, you'd lose interest."

Ryou laughed, shaking his head, nose brushing against Bakura's wet skin. He took a big whiff of the male, smelling lingering bits of cologne and bubble bath on his skin. Though he didn't say it, he wondered if what Bakura said was really true. Sure he said it in a joking manner but...what if Bakura really did believe that? "Mm, people aren't like that, you know."

"Oh-ho!" Bakura rolled his eyes in disbelief. "A lot of people are, truly. Why the fuck do you think people get so unhappy in relationships? People are whiny Ryou; they all want _something else." _Of course Ryou wouldn't see it; he –was- too sweet himself. It was true though; Bakura had seen it time and time again; a guy would be too nice to the girl, or hell, even –guy- he dated and then, guess what? The girl dumped him for no fucking good reason or began to cheat because…

It was just too easy and no one really wanted easy. Sure, they said they did but…

Where was the passion and that _mindblowing _make-up sex if your relationship was too perfect? Besides, perfect didn't exist anyways and neither did real love, Bakura knew –that-. Girls always wanted the bad boys because they all wanted –exactly- what they couldn't have. Hell, maybe even guys were the same; maybe that was why he liked Ryou so disturbingly much.

"Something else?" Ryou repeated in confusion. He raised a brow, tilting his head to look up to Bakura. Bakura met his gaze with a hidden affection, nodding.

"Mm. Something different; people are selfish, Ryou. They can't just take good enough, you know? Everyone always wants to be –that- person to change someone; I've heard it a billion fucking times from so many different people. They want a fairy tale fuckin' romance and they just don't exist."

"Yes…yes they do!" Ryou couldn't help but disagree. He tried to keep down his passion for the subject, biting his lip for a moment, choosing his words wisely. "I mean, perfect relationship do happen, you know? Yes, some people…aren't satisfied when people give them a lot but it's because so many people are insecure 'Kura, not selfish!"

Insecure? There was no fucking way; last he heard, Vivian dumped her last boyfriend simply because –he- wanted to take her to Mexico. He was mush all around her and did everything she said with no qualms. No: his eyes went stony. People were selfish, not insecure. "Ryou, insecure people are the people who can't even get any," he retorted, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Not really, Bakura," Ryou said gently, lifting himself to be able to be face-to-face with his boyfriend. A worried expression crossed his face. "I know plenty of people who are insecure and get sex…" The word '_you' _wanted to come to Bakura's mind but…it just didn't seem right. In fact, his gut seemed to wrench because he had even –thought- of saying that to Ryou, simply because Ryou disagreed with him. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Ryou, even if Ryou's belief annoyed him _a lot. _After all, how could someone with low self-esteem…ugh! Bakura didn't understand what Ryou was talking about and it was starting to irk him.

…How could someone who hated themselves even –date-? Wouldn't they feel too ugly? Moreover, weren't only people who felt ugly…ugly? Sure, Malik said it again and again from time to time but…that was only because Malik wanted –attention-.

"Oh, then, pray tell, how does this work, exactly?" Ryou felt a little uncomfortable with the way Bakura was looking at him so harshly. He hated that he didn't agree with Bakura but…

"Well, being insecure doesn't mean you're ugly or that you can't get anyone. Most people –are- insecure, Bakura; maybe not you but…" Ryou smiled meekly. "Everyone has something they just…aren't alright with." Bakura wanted to be irritated, he really did. He wanted to shout and say Ryou was wrong and tell him why his ideals were stupid but…

Ryou was looking at him so honestly, smiling so warm, eyes so humble; Ryou was just too nice of a person to be mad at. Bakura didn't know why, but he just couldn't –be- angry. Even know he didn't agree in the least…something about the way Ryou looked at him made him want to –believe- in the words Ryou said. Ryou thought there was good in just about everything; he had such chaste and uplifting morals. Ryou's world was just _so_ perfect…

Bakura made up his mind in that second, letting his back loosen up. He leant back against the wall leisurely, trying to let the whole thing slip from his shoulders. He wasn't going to fight Ryou on this because…he didn't –want- to harden Ryou up and he wanted Ryou to always look like that; just because he was a dickhead and made idiotic choices…he didn't want to push his ways onto Ryou. "Like what? What aren't you okay with?" He asked nonchalantly, letting his eyes close as his arms enveloped Ryou once more.

"I..." Ryou started, nibbling on his own tongue in contemplation. It was a hard question to answer. He noticed Bakura seemed to have cooled down somehow and was using his usual tone again, which was a bit strange. Hadn't Bakura's eyes just lit up in fury only a couple of seconds before? What had changed within Bakura's mind in those few seconds? Ryou's heart urged to know as he slanted in to kiss Bakura's chin. '_What is it you're always thinking about…?'_ Bakura murmured softly, eyes opening half-liddedly to look at his boyfriend.

"Well…? Since everyone is so insecure?"

"Uhm…" Bakura just had to want to know –that-. That was never an easy question to answer, not for most. Of course, that wasn't something Bakura could've ever understood, not in Ryou's mind. Of course, Ryou couldn't tell the truth, not all the way. After all, he was most insecure –about- Bakura. Especially with what Bakura said; how would he ever –know-? All things Bakura said made Ryou feel as though Bakura didn't need him; he practically had said he'd never show anyone what he really felt about them, practically. It was what Bakura said he –believed- so didn't that only mean Bakura was that way too? Plus, Bakura didn't believe in love…

Maybe Ryou really should've just given up hope. Was Bakura right? Where people just selfish? Could the reason he wanted Bakura so much be that…it was because he –knew- Bakura would never feel the same? But Ryou had been around those kinds of guys before and didn't fall for them. Bakura was the only one who he had ever really felt this way for. And he swore, it wasn't because he –wanted- to change Bakura! He liked Bakura just how he was but it was just so hard; how could you ever make someone feel the same?

Either Bakura loved him or…he didn't, and Ryou was just so scared to know the real answer, because he had a feeling it wouldn't be the answer he really wanted to hear. "Well, all sorts of things I suppose. The way I look, what I do in my life, you know…" Ryou tried to explain, letting a handset itself over Bakura's.

Bakura snorted. "Gee, way to be specific," he ground in a surprisingly warm tone. Ryou couldn't help but giggle, knowing Bakura was definitely right. He wasn't being specific, but he did have his reasons. After all, he could only think of the horrors that would happen if Bakura found out the absolute truth.

"I…sorry! It's just hard to tell –you-, you know? That kind of stuff is personal!" Ryou admitted, snuggling close to Bakura happily.

However, that comment just made Bakura wonder –more-. What the hell kind of things had Ryou done that were too 'personal' to share? Bakura was –all- too curious. "Like what? Something so dirty you can't bear to say it without turning yourself on?" So there –was- a possibility Ryou was the naughty boy Bakura thought he was, after all! Oh; and the minx had hid it so well!

"Psh, you wish. Hardly –that-; just things that…are dumb and petty, you know?" He turned round to smile up to his boyfriend softly.

Bakura eyes still held their thirst for knowledge; he wanted to –know-. What was Ryou holding back? "I swear, just tell me!" He pouted lightly, toes curling. "It's not like I'm going to laugh or anything."

"I, I know you will but…" Ryou sighed softly, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I just…don't feel to secure with the way I look. I told you, it's nothing big."

"That's stupid," Bakura replied low. "I think you're cute as hell." Ryou laughed, shrugging.

"Still, sometimes…no matter what people say, you can't help but be that way, you know? We can't all be like you!" Ryou winked at him cutely, grinning. He looked his boyfriend down, wowed once again by just how hot Bakura was. Hell, it was a good thing not everyone looked like Bakura or Ryou's mouth would constantly be drooling everywhere, and he'd eventually just make a lake of his own saliva to drown himself in.

"Mm, yes, I suppose we all can't be so lucky," Bakura replied dryly, head dipping in to kiss Ryou's ear. Ryou shuttered in delight, hand squeezing Bakura's.

"No, we all can't," Ryou finished, letting out a heavy, but relaxed sigh.

"…How long have we been in here, any fuckin' way?"

Ryou blinked, trying to think back. He remembered checking the time before he had come and then, it had been 6ish, hadn't it? "Probably…a good 45 minutes, I'd say." Bakura crooked a brow, not sure what to think of that answer. After all, when was the last time he had spent that long in a damn bath tub?!

Not since he was what, five? "That is fucking weird. It feels like it's only been a little bit." Ryou smiled in agreement, looking into the male's eyes.

"Yeah, I know! But…I do feel much better than I did early today, that is for sure." Ryou kissed his boyfriend, happily allowing Bakura's tongue to trickle into his mouth. Bakura murmured, getting a quick taste of Ryou before pulling away. He hated to pull away but he knew what would happen if he kept on too long; he'd end up right where he had been before they had taken a bath and then it'd be another hour before he'd be able to let Ryou go.

"Good. That was sorta the point," Bakura countered, grinning gently as he kissed Ryou's mouth.

"Mm, and you know I am grateful for that." Ryou snuggled closer, resting his forehead against Bakura's cheek. "I'm going to owe you deeply for this, aren't I, Dark Lord?"

Bakura laughed, eyes closing as well. "Well, I think what you've already done for me tonight worked a –little-, but there's always more. How about Christmas?" Bakura licked his lips in thought. "You can jump out of a big cake for me in lace underwear."

"Oh, what is it with you and lace, I swear!" Ryou huffed, eyes squenching in distaste. He could just imagine Bakura somehow talking him into that, and then coming to Bakura's house on Christmas Eve. Oh god, that was just too humiliating, having to picture the look on Bakura's family's faces when lo and behold, he popped out of the cake nearly naked. Oh lord, how awkward would it be to work with Diabound then? …Not that his stupid store was letting him anyways. Hopefully that would blow over though in time.

"What? Is it so wrong to think you'd look so good, prancing around with that cute little butt of yours, all wrapped in lace, just waiting for your daddy to come wrap it off?"

"Ewe! That is disgusting, oh, bad images!" Ryou stuck his tongue out, groaning. The last thing he ever wanted his poor father to witness was his only son in a pair of slinky women's underwear, parading around their apartment. Ugh; and his father's-oh, he couldn't go on, that was too gross!

Bakura, of course, found this quite hilarious. "What's the matter little boy? You don't want daddy to talk you in at night, mm?" Bakura stuck his tongue into Ryou's ear, making the boy shriek in surprise.

"Bakura! Ewe!" Ryou nearly jumped from his place, not really expecting his boyfriend to jab his tongue down within Ryou's ear canal.

"That's not what you were saying a little bit ago."

"Yeah! And also, you weren't jamming your tongue down, either!" Ryou snapped back, muddled. He covered his hand with his ears, glaring irritably at his boyfriend with a pout. "Talking like you're my dad is so not a turn on…"

"It is for me, oh, what a beautiful boy I had to." Bakura just laughed and laughed at Ryou's disposition, nuzzling his nose into Ryou's head. Ryou just whined in protest, eyes rolling in his head, praying for the day when Bakura would stop being so perverted-or at least to not talk as if he were Ryou's dad. That would've been good enough.

"Shut upp. Oh, god, I can't even imagine what my dad and oh god, I don't want to. In fact, I bet my mom would kill me if she ever found out about the screwed up boyfriend I have."

"Oh would she? I bet she'd like me; I'm always quite a hit with middle-aged crowds."

"Tch." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Maybe until you start cussing them out, yes."

Bakura chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly. "So, what about your mother anyways, hmm? You never really mention her much. I know your dad is off somewhere in Egypt but what about her?" Bakura had always just figured the two had probably split and Ryou's mother had just taken off. He had always meant to ask but he just always forgot.

"My mom? I didn't tell you?" Ryou blinked, trying to think back. He supposed he always tried to avoid the subject, really. After all, it was never that happy of one. He hadn't purposely not told Bakura though. Bakura just never asked and he didn't like to tell people that sort of thing unless it was asked. Besides, it wasn't a happy thing to know. His face went a little morose for a moment, but he tried to hold it back. It had been so long ago; he shouldn't have even been sad about it anymore, really.

Bakura noticed the change of expression on his boyfriend's face and frowned. Obviously Ryou's mother wasn't much of a happy subject? Maybe she was just one of those mothers that was into drugs or something? He couldn't picture it being something too bad like that though; Ryou had come out too great to have had fucked up parenting. Besides, his father had a respectable enough job; he couldn't imagine an archaeologist marrying some coke whore. "Never said a word, really. Why?" he urged, suddenly more curious than ever.

"Well to be honest…" Ryou started. Was it weird that it was still hard to say it sometimes? "She died a long time ago." He felt that familiar pang to his heart, memories flashing before his eyes. _He could still see her in his mind, short bob of white hair, laughing so lightheartedly. She was petting his head, and he was getting mad because she was messing up his hair. Little Amane was next to him,_ _jumping up and down because she had gotten a gold star on her spelling test, nearly poking his eyeballs with the sharp edges of the page. _He still missed them, missed them so much; he had learned to deal with it but…

There were times when he still felt swept away. Of course, he'd had Bakura for a while, and his thoughts about that seemed to subside. At times though, he still found himself curled up on his Dad's bed, attempting to smell his mom upon the blankets, writing away to Amane, so many letters that she'd never actually read.

Bakura's eyes cracked open unexpectedly. That was –not- the answer he had been expecting to hear, not in the least. Ryou's mother had died? But when? How long had Ryou been living like this, all alone? "When did that happen…?"

"New years eve, 1998." And every year, he still found himself in shambles over it. He'd always wanted to go to her grave but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, not even after so many years. He knew it was pathetic but even know, he was still coping. He was so scared to go to that graveyard though and read her name and Amane's across the tombstones. He'd always been afraid it'd bring him right back to being nine again, sobbing to sleep every night alone, dad always out drinking. It'd always bring him to that day, two months later when his dad shipped him off to his uncle's and finally took that job in Egypt he swore to his family he never would. Sometimes, he swore the day his mom and sister had died, so had his dad as well. He never had been the same, not ever. "I…uhm…"

And Bakura had such wonderful parents who took such good care of him. His mother was such a mollycoddler and oh so sweet. His dad was witty and opinionated, just like his kids. Was it wrong to be jealous? But that was secret of Ryou's; he'd always held a jealous streak when he'd gone to friend's houses and saw how their families were. Every time his friends would come and complain to him, that bitter part of him he pushed down always wanted to say, '_But at least they are there_' but he knew that wasn't right. He was just…still stuck up on it, and he knew he had to stop at some point.

"You know, if…you don't want to say, you don't have to," Bakura said in a hushed tone, letting his eyes close as he held his boyfriend tighter. "I…I'm a dickhead, I didn't…want to bring up bad memories for you…"

"No, really…" Ryou trailed off, feeling slight relief as Bakura held him a little closer. He managed a small smile, though Bakura didn't see. "It's alright…" Or at least, it was when Bakura was holding him like this, body so close and warm. "It was a car accident. It was really…icy on the roads and my mom and sister had gone off shopping to some mall a little far away. There had been such bad traffic all day that my mom couldn't start back really until evening. Well…" His eyes looked down to his pale knees beneath the water, legs inside of Bakura's. "My dad told her to stay the night but she insisted because every year, we always go watch fireworks together. She promised she would come home to me but…" His breath caught in his throat. "She never made it. Her car lost traction and ended up on the opposite side of the road. A semi collided and her car rolled off a cliff," he finished softly, still staring blankly at his knees.

That really…it hadn't been the story Bakura was looking for. His sister and his mother both? Wasn't that awfully cruel to take both away? And Ryou was always such a good person; how could fate have been so downright evil?! Ryou had been all alone for so long, with a father that took off for months at a time to Egypt and now Bakura knew why. It was because his wife and daughter had been –killed- and he couldn't take it. And then there was Ryou, who had been abandoned; Bakura felt so much pity. Pity and something _else entirely, _something he couldn't place a finger on. A deep desire welled within him to be able to rid Ryou of the horrible pain that had caused. No one, not anyone…

And especially –not- Ryou; Ryou didn't deserve a horrid story like that in his life. How could he still have such a good heart when his life was depressing? That was the thing that was so different between Ryou and himself; where Bakura blamed the world for his problems and only sunk deeper into a rut because of it, Ryou managed to look past it all and still see the brighter side.

Once again, Bakura was taken aback. How could selfless Ryou even exist? His heart pounded in his chest, goosebumps rising as his eyes bared to peek open, peering at the boy in his arms. He felt so compelled somehow to make Ryou's life better-no, he was just plain…

It made him so –angry- to hear that something like that happened to Ryou. Ryou didn't deserve that! Ryou was always looking out for others and always tried his hardest; how could such a thing happen…? How did Ryou bounce back to being the cheerful person he was? What kind of hurt did Ryou hold deep within him? Bakura felt a deep yearning to know. It was so confusing because he'd never felt so overcome by someone but it really was exactly like they said, wasn't it?

"You know…I am _here _for you." And it almost hurt to say because really, a part of Bakura wasn't. Bakura was always so confused about everything with their relationship and he knew he was holding back. He wanted to give Ryou everything he could and go that extra mile; he loved making Ryou smile and being near him. Yet somehow, he hated who he was when he was with Ryou. Wasn't it so strange? He knew he wanted to –be- with Ryou, in a way, but then…

Another part of him was still trying to run and hide away. He was so scared because he had never felt this way before and what if it ended up –not- being true? What if…he just ended up breaking Ryou's heart and his own? No! H-He…he couldn't feel this way for Ryou. He had to get out of it while he could! He had to find some way to change his own mind; he just had to! He couldn't…

He wouldn't let himself. Ryou was for now and now was good enough; he'd hold Ryou and he'd be right here with him until it was time to go but a part of him had that overwhelming foreboding feeling that the time wasn't too far off. He was feeling too much and he just didn't understand; he wanted to make sense of it but he couldn't! He wanted to ignore that feeling and stay right here where he felt so right; he wanted to _be with Ryou, _but somehow, he just couldn't let himself.

But right now, he just had to ignore his screaming mind, no matter what it said. He knew he'd never in a million years be right for Ryou, but it was just how life worked, wasn't it? _He wanted something else…_ But it just wasn't possible, was it? Not when he felt this way.

"Bakura…" Ryou breathed, head turning around, eyes looking so innocently up at his boyfriend. Bakura stared back, seeing so much within those vibrant chocolate hues. His hand came up to brush finger pads along Ryou's perfect cheek. He'd always want something he just couldn't have, wouldn't he?

This feeling…what was it?

He crushed his lips against Ryou's and let the strong passion within him take over. Ryou felt it; Ryou felt it everywhere. Bakura's arm was around him, the other tangling in his damp white tresses. Their tongues were entangled, eyes closed so tight. Ryou let out a soft moan, letting his boyfriend overtake him. He wasn't quite sure what had taken over Bakura but it was so perfect somehow. Bakura was kissing him in that way he loved, making him feel like he was truly cared for. He didn't miss his family and he didn't have any regrets, not when he was like this. When he was kissing Bakura so deeply, all he knew was Bakura and Bakura's skin. Was it so wrong…to just wish to stay here forever?

They broke apart, aching for breath. Bakura eyes cracked open and he looked at Ryou, absolutely taken. He let his hand cup Ryou's cheek and he…he couldn't help but smile, even if it was small. Somehow, Ryou was changing him, wasn't he? He could feel it now more than ever as they sat there, absorbed with each other. Ryou's eyes were staring into his with such a profound affection and he felt like his were doing the exact same.

There was so much Bakura wanted to say, so much Bakura wanted to do but he just couldn't get his own thoughts in order. He was tired of being so perplexed and feeling so crazy about this. A part of him wanted to confess and tell Ryou everything, but then, the other, more prideful part of him was still hanging on, if only by a single thread. He wasn't going to give in to himself and all of these weird emotions; he would keep a cool head and somehow…

He'd put this behind him for one more day. He just wanted to hold Ryou close one more time, no matter how fucking weak that was.

"Come on you, let's get out of this bathtub now. The water's starting to get cold." Ryou smiled softly and nodded, kissing Bakura once more.

"Yes, let's." Maybe it was risky of Ryou but he just had to ask; maybe, if Bakura could make him feel like it was nothing, then he could finally do it. No, he knew he could do it if Bakura was by his side. "Hey…" he began a little uncertainly.

"What is it?" Bakura murmured, pressing their foreheads together, smirking slightly.

"W-Would…" Ryou's cheeks heated up slightly. It was so hard to ask; he didn't want to make Bakura feel weird by going but… He really did want to go there with Bakura. He was so sure he could do it. "Would you go to the graveyard o-on New Years with me? I've never been able to go by myself but I thought… uhm…"

Bakura didn't need to hear it because he already _knew. _"Of course I will. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my New Year's than at a graveyard with you." Even though he laughed with Ryou at his words, he felt so certain it was true. He –wanted- to be that person Ryou could rely on, even though he wished it wasn't true.

He didn't want to be this _weak…_

Yet somehow, those cocoa hues got him again and he was right back where he started, begging and pleading this wasn't love; only right now, unlike before, he was having an even harder time convincing himself that was true.

-

So Bakura is finally noticing he had a problem, the dumb bitch! 8D But yeah. Tension is building for him. And even more importantly…I AM DONE.

And it feels so nice, it really does. Finally I can sleep without this chapter haunting me! Xx Seriously though, this chapter was definitely the forever!chapter. I'm still not that pleased with a lot of it but I hope you guys enjoyed it, anyway! I'm really pissed 'cuz I had to rewrite the bathroom parts all over again since for some reason, even know I SWEAR I saved my work, when my computer died once, it decided I didn't and made me write so many pages over. ;X

…Which was okay, cuz' it actually went like I wanted the second time around. The first time it was more like them screwing in the bathtub which most people probably would've liked better but. xD; Can't please everyone I guess. Still, I feel like it was a little bit weird of a chapter but the next one WILL BE BETTER. And hopefully will come out sooner. I'm pissed this one took me so long, really!

Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed. I wanted to put Marik and Malik into it but I just wanted to be done with this so badly! BUT AHH. Relief. Well, not really, because there's still next chapter, and the chapter after that, and the chapter...

Haha, but yess! Until next time! ;D Bye lovelies!

-

Next chapter!

Inu-wasted!Bakura, Yami needs to be punched, and other stuff I don't know yet!

-


	11. It's over

Hey buddiess! 8D

-

Bakura was just thinking…

He had _enough _of thinking. He had spent the last night laying awake, eyeballs closing only to snap open two minutes later. He had tried thinking of majestic water falls trickling down and counting sheep; he'd tried warm milk and even _reading: _nothing seemed to work! No matter what, he just couldn't get it off his mind, the one thing that had been chewing at him like a flesh-eating virus. _Ryou. _Ryou had been on his mind again to the point of making him an insomniac. He had made it a point to ask for the night away, telling his clueless boyfriend he just wasn't feeling well but in reality, -well- had nothing to do with it!

Truly, Bakura was just downright annoyed; not with Ryou necessarily but because of the way Ryou made him feel. He had spent too many nights debating with himself and slapping himself in the face over this. He tried so many different ways to make sense of his situation and even to avoid it altogether. No matter what though, it came back full-force, making him unable to concentrate.

When he was with Ryou, he was frustrated, when he was alone to think, he was ten times worse. It was ripping him apart and making him think in so many different ways but even now, after Ryou and he had been together so long, it still didn't feel -normal-. He was feeling less and less like himself everyday; every single thing he had done in the past that he had been so sure of, he was now questioning. In life, what did he really want after all?

Before, Bakura thought he -knew-. His friends and he always joked about what they were going to do. They were going to work their second-rate jobs as average-joes, doing whatthehellever because what did it matter anyway? They could drink every week and have fun and if it got them fired, so what? There was always another crappy job waiting somewhere. It wasn't their fault they had their morals straight; they preferred fun over careers that only brought endless amounts of work. No matter what, they weren't going to stray from what they believed in, especially not because of hot women (or men in Bakura's case). After all, what person was worth throwing away such a perfect dream for, anyways? When they were middle-aged, they'd somehow find a way to drop everything and move off to somewhere warmer, like Hawaii. They'd live the rest of their days out in the sun, living in shitty huts with horrible jobs but it wouldn't really matter. They'd somehow always have plenty of fine young things around and what else did a person need? As long as they were comfortable, getting laid, and had a little bit of money left over at the end of the week for a six-pack…

What else in life did he really need? Besides, love was so fragile and unrealistic. No one could make a person change, not really. People were selfish and only ever wanted things solely for their own gain. There was no such thing as to be genuine and giving just because a person wanted to; everyone had their reasons and Bakura wasn't an idiot to this. No one was simply angelic and forgiving for no reason. Everyone had their faults; no one could fucking -be- perfect.

No one at all. Not even Ryou, snow-haired, doe-eyed, soft-bodied Ryou, smile so cute it made Bakura's heart stop; no… No one could be that wonderful, there just had to be -some- fault in his boyfriend! He huffed to himself, rolling onto his back in irritation. He was just too blinded by his own lust; something just had to be wrong! After all, what kind of person just wore their heart on their sleeve knowingly? Surely, Ryou had to have some strange thing wrong with him. People like Ryou, they just -couldn't- exist and if they did, there was no way the lucky keeper of them could be someone like Bakura.

And even if Ryou was sincere, Bakura just didn't want that sort of thing, did he? But it was so hard because he couldn't remember a time with Ryou when he had truly felt unattached. The whole time, Bakura was attracted to Ryou's every move and couldn't keep his eyes away. Even when they were just watching TV or when Ryou would fall asleep with his heavy head on Bakura's arm; even little things…

Bakura was always so _happy_; sometimes it felt unreal. He couldn't remember feeling that way in so long but Ryou set something within him free. When he was with Ryou, he felt like a completely different Bakura. He wasn't constantly angry and on-the-edge; he was laidback and felt like he could actually enjoy things again. He didn't need to be with his friends and have 10 shots in a row just to have fun and it was weird because things…were so different than they were before. He wasn't used to this kind of life; it just…

It felt so foreign to him. Ryou made everything so different and he was so…

_Frightened. _Bakura was sure he was more scared than he had been in all of his life. Ryou was constantly dragging him into new, strange grounds and Bakura couldn't handle it. He wasn't used to this, wasn't sure if he wanted this: he wasn't ready for this kind of relationship. His stomach churned and that same illness was filling every inch of him again. Ryou was so lovely; Ryou was so perfect; Ryou was all _his-but how could he accept Ryou when he couldn't even bring himself to show the boy he truly cared? _

Ryou would only suffer in the long run. Bakura would never be able to show true compassion and would always be this same way, fighting off anything that strung Ryou and him anywhere close to a love struck, inseparable couple. He didn't want to be that guy that only did things for one person. He couldn't let his whole life revolve around Ryou and pleasing him. He'd just grow bored and Ryou, sometime, would get tired of -waiting- for Bakura to choose him. As sad as it was, Bakura just knew he could never choose Ryou over his friends or anything in his life he had come to love and know.

The love they had: it couldn't be perfect, it just couldn't. Weren't true loves or whatever that bullshit was supposed to want to change 100 percent for their significant other? Weren't they supposed to feel great when they were together and be left dreaming about each other for days? Whether or not it seemed like it, Ryou made him absolutely _miserable _with no good reasoning. Ryou was the perfect boyfriend and was always so sweet; he did everything so right in Bakura's mind. He was smart, funny, sexy, and so compassionate it was scary at times. After all, only someone truly forgiving could like a dick like him.

It made him laugh to himself as he thought of Ryou and him, and how they must've looked together to everyone. He knew everyone thought Ryou was too good for him and it was so true. Ryou deserved someone who was actually in a -real- university, studying to become something that actually took wit. He was such an idiot, he had no other choice but to work with computers: Ryou deserved so much more than that. Ryou needed someone who could actually help him study and could give him a life of promise.

In comparison to someone, even like his own brother, what could Bakura offer, in the long run? Yes, his job paid well, about $50 an hour for those with experience but he wasn't even getting his degree from somewhere prestigious or even well-acclaimed. He was just going to a regular tech college that took -anyone- who had the money. In the past, he'd heard bad things about tech schools. He'd heard that a lot of students who did get their degrees there had such a hard time finding jobs; what if that were him?

…Of course, maybe he was overreacting just a bit. After all, he found plenty of jobs and got enough phone calls to keep him busy with for a long time to come but who knew if he'd always have such a steady workload?

And as for Diabound; Diabound was going to get his doctrine sometime or another. He was almost finished with his bachelor's degree and could go off and already start building a great way of life. Diabound was such a smooth talker; he knew his brother would find good work immediately and find something that would help pay for his master's. Then, in just two years more, he'd be that much higher up and…

His brother was such a self-absorbed prick. Bakura snorted, eyes rolling within their sockets. His brother would work a little longer, then go and finally achieve that doctorate and soon, his brother would be writing all kinds of stupid self-help books and who knew? He could see his brother right now, up on stage with Opera, acting so pompous and talking himself up, enough so to be given his own show. He could be the next Dr. Phil, only the REAL doctor version, unlike that mustached dicklips. His brother could do so many things with his life yet, but what did Bakura have?

He'd be doing the same work, day in and day out forever. How good would that sound to Ryou's friends and what little family he had? Ryou would be some great anthropologist, getting himself into so many boring school textbooks and he'd…

He'd still be working on some dumbass's computer somewhere out there. Ryou'd be off in some foreign country, studying ways of life and he'd still be drinking with his buddies, dying slowly of a bad liver. With the way he was going, who knew how long he'd live anyways? Maybe he'd just hurry up, fucking get cancer and just be done with it, so he could stop having to think so much about so many stupid things.

Besides, if he were dead and gone, then he wouldn't have to be sitting here, arguing with himself, getting nowhere. He wouldn't have to think about Ryou then; Ryou, with the soft smile and warm body, who could've been lying next to him, making his heart pound wildly in his chest, even at the strangest of times, when Ryou was just sleeping. He could've held the boy and kissed him, and he knew within seconds, everything would just fade away, even if only for a little while.

Why couldn't life be so perfect? What would happen if he really did just give in and admit to himself that maybe, some part of him did need Ryou?

He rolled onto his side, staring at his oddly clean carpet blankly. But that would go against everything he'd ever said, to himself and to others. He didn't need anyone, not even Ryou. Ryou was just something he…wanted. But those sorts of things could go away, couldn't they? He wouldn't always feel so fucking helpless. He'd get over this in time, and quit scaring himself and thinking that…that he did need Ryou just to exist anymore.

He had to get the _hell _out of this house for tonight, that was it. He couldn't stand this strange train of thinking any longer. Besides, he remembered earlier in the day, getting a text message from Mariku about some frat party somewhere. At first, he hadn't wanted to go because he just felt so shitty but now, he just couldn't say "no". Drinking an endless amount and doing stupid shit with his buddies -had- to be better than sitting at home alone, drowning himself in endless depressing thoughts. Besides, there was talk of Seto possibly showing up.

…That was always interesting. Perhaps they could piss that prude off enough to just get drunk with them, and really…

What was better than a trashed Seto? Of course, that would take plenty of work because as he recalled, Seto was still angry with him for last time they had been together. Wasn't it always that way, though? Seto had always been a little bitch; sometimes, Bakura was sure he only liked him when he was drinking, which happened, what? Every once a damn year?!

…Well, either way, it was so worth it to see that rich brat fall from grace.

He grinned, hopping off his bed to go and find he cell phone. _Yes; _tonight he'd go out alone and leave all his inner turmoil at home. There'd be no thoughts of Ryou at all tonight. Tonight was going to be so much drunken fun, Bakura wasn't sure he'd be able to remember it all.

…Or even most of it, depending on how many shots Jou challenged him too. He laughed crudely, letting out a deep, relaxed sigh. Besides, of late he swore he could -smell- vanilla vodka upon everything; he -needed- it, even if only a small taste.

Who knew? Maybe he'd even do a bit of shameless flirting and Ryou would stay _off _his mind entirely.

He grabbed for his black trench coat upon the chair, hand digging into a pocket for his cell phone. Tossing his coat back onto the chair, he used a leg to push out his computer chair and flopped onto it, texting away to Mariku to get the address. Just then, his door was pounded at wildly, disrupting him.

"Bakura! Open up! Open up!" He frowned in distaste. Wasn't -he- supposed to be the younger brother, not Diabound?

"Hold on you fucking little girl; I'm trying to do shit!" Bakura hollered back in annoyance, eyes glancing shadily from the door back to his cell phone screen.

"You should really call Ryou better names! That isn't a nice thing to say!" Bakura couldn't help but let out a huff; who was more irritating in the whole fucking _world _than his brother? Brought back to his earlier thoughts, he couldn't help but wonder how such a dumbfuck could even -get- a college degree!

The bangs upon his door seemed to only increase, frustrating Bakura more. "Come on bitch, just open the door! I just want to tell you something!" Bakura gritted his teeth as his brother began to kick at his door.

"I'm going to laugh when you break down that fuckin' door and mom kills you!" He countered, begrudgingly standing up. He set his cell phone upon his black leather chair and stomped to the door, unlocking it and thrusting it open to scowl at the site of his brother in front of him.

"You know mommy loves me _far _too much to punish me for such a trivial thing," Diabound purred, grinning proudly at his brother. Oh, the dilemmas of being the good child! Bakura knew it was all too true though; Diabound could just think of some clever way to spin it so it was -all- his fault, and Diabound had no part in it.

"…Fuck off." Bakura spun around, leaving the door open for Diabound to enter. He walked to his chair, grabbing his cell phone to be able to sit down. Once seated, he folded his arms and stared to his brother pointedly.

Diabound, of course, made himself all -too- comfortable by flopping onto his little brother's bed. He rested his elbow upon the cushy mattress and let his head rest in his palm in a bored manner, looking to his brother with a satisfied grin. "Mm, your room has been so clean ever since Ryou came along to clean it. It doesn't smell like old beer and vomit in here anymore!"

Bakura snorted, flipping open his cell phone to avoid looking at his brother's face. It was the only way he could slightly -pretend- such a hideous person wasn't in his presence. "Hn." He didn't bother to reply; after all, maybe if he didn't reply, Diabound would just get up and leave.

"I bet it's nice to have your own little personal slave, isn't it, brother?" Diabound chuckled as Bakura's eyes snapped to him in such a irate way. If only Bakura's evil little looks ever worked on him!

"He isn't my _damn slave. _I can clean my room myself, thank you very fucking much."

"Not for 18 years, you couldn't. My, my," Diabound cooed in a teasing manner, swinging his legs as he spoke. "What has Ryou done to you? To think, you actually possess enough intelligence to clean-I'd have never imagined!"

"…" Bakura's foot began to tap in irritation. "He hasn't fucking done -anything-. I just stopped liking my room so dirty, okay?!" He spat, hand clenching upon his cell phone tighter. He didn't want to be having this conversation, dammit! In fact, the last thing he even wanted to think of was Ryou but what always happened?

Someone would come along, reminding him his entire life was pretty much crap and Ryou was the only thing that…

Wait, why the fuck was he thinking like this? Since when did he have such low confidence in the things he did? He inwardly groaned, knowing it only meant he needed to drink more. He sunk in his chair, trying to ignore the fact his brother was chuckling.

"Sure, sure. Deny as much as you like. Where is Ryou, anyways, hmm? I know you were with him a couple of days ago but I haven't seen him much since. I think he worked today but…" Diabound trailed off, eyes turning back to his brother.

Bakura rolled his eyes, really wishing he didn't know the answer. Wasn't it pathetic he knew where his boyfriend was anymore, nearly at all times? He groaned loudly this time, head falling back against his chair. "Wednesday, he had the day off and studied with some friends. Thursday, he had a final and worked a bit, then pretty much slept all day because he stayed up like a little freak all Wednesday, studying."

Diabound's eyes lit up, finding the fact that his brother knew any of this -quite- interesting. "And you know all this because…?" He just loved to further prove his own points that Bakura was wrapped around Ryou's little finger.

"AIM mostly, and he called yesterday." Hell, they were talking so much; he swore, he didn't go a day anymore without talking to Ryou in some way.

"I see. So, where is he tonight then?" Tonight? Well Bakura didn't really know that, but he wasn't sure he wanted to because he might've actually tried to persuade Ryou to come see him if he had. Even weirder, probably, was the fact he didn't _like _not knowing. If he didn't spend tonight with Ryou, which he definitely wasn't going to, what would Ryou be off doing instead? Would he be alone at home, the only company being that stupid cat? Wasn't it sort-of unfair not to bring him along?

…But his mind seemed not to understand, or maybe his heart didn't. He wanted time away so he could forget Ryou for the night, not have Ryou tagging along to remind him every moment of why exactly he was so miserable in the first place. How stupid was it to -hate- having someone who cared about you…?

"Don't know. Fuckin' call him yourself to ask if you want to know," he countered, looking away from his brother to glare at the floor.

"Maybe I will." Bakura head whirled, eyes meet Diabound's harshly, as if to dare him. Diabound knew Bakura wanted to say something but just wouldn't. Really, was there anyone on earth easier to read than his little brother?

Bakura tried to retain himself and looked away once again, playing with his cell phone instead. Why was he so -jealous- Diabound had Ryou's number all of a sudden? After all, wasn't it obvious Diabound would've had it in the first place?

Still…

Bakura felt so tired suddenly. His eyes downcast and he sunk deeper into his chair, searching through his phone book to find Mariku's number. Only a small ways down, he knew Ryou's number would be. What harm would really be done if he just…called him, even if only to say "hi" for a minute, just to be able to know where his boyfriend would be tonight?

"If you want to," he replied in a rather soft manner-soft for Bakura, anyway.

Diabound's brow raised quizzically, feet settling down upon the mattress. "What? Not going to yell at me for calling your little boo?" Bakura snorted, shrugging.

"You can call whoever you want, dumbass. Now if you're done bugging me, feel free to leave." Diabound still smiled smugly, shrugging.

"Nope! Not done. I actually came to see what _you _were doing tonight because I heard about a good party near the University."

Bakura blinked in shock. "You mean -you're- actually going out? When is the last time you actually went out to fucking drink?!" He couldn't remember his brother going to parties with him since the summer, which sucked because parties were always so much more interesting when his brother was there. Besides, then he could usually steer clear of _worse _things than alcohol.

"Chh." Diabound laughed. "I know, I know. School has been a killer this year though." His blood red eyes rolled. "But this sounds like a good party and besides, classes are wrapping up for the quarter and I'm not working tonight so I have the actual time. So what about you?" He questioned, beginning to swing his legs again. "You going?"

"Mariku actually invited me to a party. It's probably the same, I'm sure, so yeah, I'm down. I was just about to text Mariku for the address, in fact."

"Ahh. Well, it starts about 9ish I guess. So, want to go together?" Diabound sat up, swinging his legs off the end of the bed to stand.

"Yeah, sounds good." He closed his cell phone, deciding to just surprise Marik by showing up there-not that it would be much of a surprise, really. After all, how many big parties went down without Bakura there?

"You know, you could always ask Ryo-"

"No. No, that's okay. I'm sure he wouldn't have fun, anyway." Or at least, Bakura tried to convince himself that Ryou wouldn't.

"Hmm." Diabound eyed his brother suspiciously, but nodded. "Fine, alright. Be ready in an hour then and we will go to the liquor store to pick up a bottle or two." Bakura nodded, turning around in his chair to eye his black computer screen.

"Okay. I'll be ready then." Diabound nodded, hands sliding into his jeans pockets as he stalked out of Bakura's bedroom.

"I still…think Ryou would have fun but." he shrugged, turning his head around to eye the back of his brother's head. "If you really think he'd rather be at home than with you…" Diabound descended down the hall, leaving Bakura to stare at his own hands. He -knew- Ryou would want to go to be with him and he wanted that, too. But then again…

If Ryou came, he was sure it would only end up bad again, anyways.

-

"Awe, you guys!" Mariku cooed dramatically, "When was the last time it was just us three? Awe, don't you miss the days, Diabound, when Bakura wasn't fucking someone else every other day so we could just all hang out and get drunk?"

Bakura gritted his teeth as he stared out the back window of his brother's sleek black Toyota Echo, trying to keep from pounding the idiotic blonde sitting in front of him. Why the hell had he asked Diabound if they could all carpool, again? He would've been much less annoyed had he just driven himself and so what if he got so drunk and ran his fucking car off a cliff!

…It had to be better than listening to these two go at _it, _about _him. _They hadn't hung out in so long, he had forgotten what it was like to be the butt of all of their jokes-save, of course, when Katsuya tagged along. Unfortunately, Katsuya was going with his overly _frightening _girlfriend Mai, and he was sure, right now, they were both fucking awkwardly inside of Katsuya's old pick-up.

He nearly threw-up at the thought, but still. Maybe it would be better being in that car; at least he could just sit and freeze his ass off in the truck bed, not having to pay any mind to them. In his brother's small fucking car though, he was stuck so _close _to both, knees scrunched up into the passenger's seat in the back. Dammit; he was too fucking tall for backseats! Why had he ever given his brother this idea?!

…No, a better question altogether: why had he even wanted to come in the first place?

Diabound howled in the front, turning his smoldering red eyes from the freeway to glance back at his, as always, fuming brother. "Awe, but that would mean your overlooking yourself, Mariku! Last I heard, you were sleeping with three girls at once."

Mariku snorted, eyes lighting up as he turned to Diabound. "And last I heard, you were sleeping with your _hand _the same as you have been for the past 20 years!" Even Bakura couldn't help but snort at _that-_mostly because he swore it was too true. Diabound was laughing along as well, like the moron (in Bakura's eyes, at least) that he was, as if the joke hadn't -been- about him.

"My hand is quite pleasurable, let me tell you. It's been good enough for 20 years, why let a good thing go to waste now? Besides, it beats the whiney bitches you envelop yourself with, Mariku." Mariku cackled, throwing his head back against the seat overwhelmingly.

"Isn't that the damn truth? God, I think my weekend with Vivian a month or so ago completely _scared _me from ever looking at another woman again!" Bakura rolled his eyes, a bitter taste in his mouth arriving at the sound of that woman's name.

"Chh, yeah, that's why now, you've only been scamming on fucking guys-mainly _Malik." _Bakura's knowing eyes glared at the seat in front of him, smirking slightly when Mariku's head snapped around, lavender eyes looking quite displeased with that outburst. He tried to hide it though by grinning in that same damned proud way, as if it would throw Bakura off.

"Yeah fucking right." Mariku snorted. "Like I would be dumb enough to fall for that little psycho. Besides, I already _know _what he's like in bed-" Bakura lifted a brow quizzically. Had Malik already gotten around that fast?

…Not that it would've been surprising. "Well, bi-curiously, anyways. But anyways, he sounds like too much of a bore-just another little bleeding heart Bakura's dick goes crazy for."

Bakura's eyes widened unamusedly, a fist curling at his side. "I do not -fucking- go after _bleeding hearts! _And since when is Malik a damn bleeding heart?!"

A bitter streak inside Mariku seemed to pass at that moment, the blonde male remembering _all _too well what Malik's life had been like the past few weeks. "Gee, I don't know, since he wouldn't come out of his house practically for the a damn week, bawling his eyes out over _you?" _

Bakura snorted, looking away from Mariku, eyes staring harshly back out the window. "Over _me _or over my words because, as usual, they were _too _close to home?"

Diabound gazed into his rear view mirror, giving them a slight frown. He could sense the tension level going up in the car on both ends and he -knew- this subject just had to be no good. Usually, talk of Malik usually made everyone a little worse off than before.

"Talk? Oh, and what kind of _true words _did you use when you went to his fucking house and seduced him for no reason, hmm? I'm sure it was very eye-opening to be punched, then have that person come over and throw exactly what he wanted right in the face, and then pull it away -again-," Mariku chided a bit resentfully, cheerful glaze in his eyes quickly beginning to evaporate.

Bakura's body was frozen, absolutely at a loss for what to say. He wanted to yell at Mariku and punch that ass in the face for -even- choosing that little whore over him, but really… At the same time, he knew what he did had been wrong and he knew, sooner or later, someone would come to throw that shit right in his face like a damn chimpanzee! Of course, it would be Marik and all too soon. He didn't look out to the male, deciding to keep his eyes trained out the window, staring into nothingness. "It was a _fucking mistake_, so what." Bakura arms folded over his chest tightly, not daring to turn around because he knew what he'd find.

Diabound: Diabound wouldn't be _happy. _Had he looked up, he would've been right because currently, Diabound was looking rather furiously into his mirror, though he knew he shouldn't have been. He had set the two up and Ryou and Bakura had their own problems that should've been just that; their _own. _He knew Bakura was free to do as he so pleased and Ryou as well, and if Bakura decided to cheat on Ryou, well-it wasn't really his place to say anything but at the same time; why the fuck did he have to go and always _screw up like that, especially with Ryou?! _He tried to press his lips tightly together and not say a word but he couldn't help himself. When it came to Ryou, he just had to be a little too protective. "And did you even have the damn decency to go and tell Ryou what you went and fucking did, hmm Bakura?" Diabound's hands stayed on the wheel, but god-he had the strongest urge to go back and punch his little brother in the _fucking _face.

"I bet he didn't. You wouldn't have the balls, now would you boo-boo?" Mariku taunted, looking back to the male with a cruel smirk upon his lips. Bakura could only stare out his window in disbelief, unsure even _how _this conversation came up. All he wanted to do was -escape- for the night and forget all his problems. He thought going out with his brother and best friend would've been the perfect way to do this but once again, people were _up _in his face, talking to him about relationship bullshit that he did not WANT to talk about!

…Could no one get that through their head?! And why was what he did even their _business? _

Bakura couldn't help it; he was emotionally exhausted, yes, but _fuck! "_Would you two just shut the FUCK up about it? God damn! I said it was a mistake, okay?! I'm not proud of myself for going and doing that so you can both go and kindly fuck off!" Bakura was eyeing both dangerously, just waiting for them to say more. Because, of course, they both _would. _Unfortunately, these two were of few who weren't scared of Bakura, not at any given moment, even when Bakura was at his angriest, which he was quickly advancing to.

"It was a simple damn question, Bakura!" Diabound shouted, eyes enraged as he stared back at his little brother. "Did you _tell _him or were you too much of a coward like I know you are?! You couldn't even tell him, could you?!" Even Mariku was shocked at the sudden outburst of Diabound. Diabound was always the level-headed one and even when he was irritated, he didn't manage to sound -this- angry! He was staring at the male, a bit dumbstruck. Mariku couldn't even help but wonder why he was so mad about this.

Sure, Mariku wasn't happy with Bakura for treating Malik so blatantly like shit, but…

"Why the hell do you even fucking care so much?! He's _my _boyfriend, not yours! If I find the need to tell him, I fucking will! You can't run my fucking life, god damn!" Bakura hollered, fists so tight he swore his palms were _bleeding _from the impact of his nails. Maybe Bakura had taken his words just a bit too far but oh fucking well! Diabound -deserved- it! He had no right to antagonize Bakura about his relationship and tell him what to do!

Diabound snorted in response, eyes rolling as he looked onto the road in front of him. He furiously switched on his turn light, switching into a left-hand turn lane. "I'm not trying to fucking run your life, I just want to know why you have to go fucking screw with Ryou!"

"Well god!" Bakura huffed. "If you think you could do so much fucking better, go right ahead! Just go Diabound, he's all that comes out of your mouth anyways!" Bakura's eyes slitted venomously. "I swear, are you sure you're not the one in fucking love with him?!"

"Well you're obviously not since you went and slept with someone else!"

"…Uhh, what the fuck!" Mariku blurted out, gazing very bewilderedly between the two. "Can we _not _argue right now?! Please, work all week has been shitty enough and really, Diabound, come on!" He urged, knowing that Diabound would be more likely to listen to his sensible words than Bakura. Diabound whipped his head to glare at him for a moment before turning back to the road. "We're supposed to be going out to party, not fight over something retarded like this!"

Bakura slunk back in his seat, still unable to turn his heated eyes away from Diabound's skull. He couldn't help it; Diabound's words hit too close to home. Diabound…how dare that stupid fake bake prick! He had no idea what even went on and really, everything was his fault! He was the _one who _introduced Bakura to Ryou in the first place, knowing Bakura was a complete damn screw up! "It was you two who started this bullshit in the first place!" Bakura rolled his eyes in annoyance, teeth baring. "You're the ones you just can't see that when I DON'T want to talk about something, I really DON'T want to!"

Diabound stopped the car abruptly as they met a stop light, jerking Bakura and Mariku about in their seats.

"H-Holy hell Diabound! You almost broke my damn neck!" Mariku yelped, hand holding onto the part of his neck that was now _throbbing _thanks to having been jerked around.

"It just doesn't surprise me that you'd go and fuck him over Bakura, it really doesn't!"

"First of all, why don't you shut your ugly mouth and get your facts straight, huh?!" Bakura and his brother had an all-out stare down to the death, both giving each other equally terrifying looks. Holy hell; Mariku felt a little miserable now, knowing his comments were what had began this whole stupid thing. Ugh; why did he have to make two of the _worst people _to start a fight with? Both brothers were so alike, really. Neither could just let something -go- when it was clearly time!

"Why the hell did you go and sleep with Malik and let Ryou hang on?" Diabound hissed low, staring at his brother in disbelief. He hadn't thought Bakura would really… He didn't think he'd go back to his stupid ex behind Ryou's back! Bakura wasn't one to do that kind of thing; why did he have to go and do it to Ryou?! Diabound was absolutely _appalled. _He was embarrassed at himself for even introducing Ryou to Bakura now because all his brother had done was fuck up again and…

"For your information, even know it is none of either of your fucking business; I didn't sleep with Malik, okay?!" Bakura seethed, honesty apparent within his hostile depths. "I didn't even so much as _kiss him! _And you both don't even fucking -get- how…" No… Bakura couldn't say that. He couldn't be this emotionally involved in this fight. But really, it…it somehow -hurt- to know even his brother didn't trust him when it came to Ryou. He didn't…betray Ryou, he hadn't! He barely even brushed his lips against Malik's before yanking himself away promptly! Yes, he had gone to the house with that plan in mind but it hadn't actually gone that way. He felt -too- sorry; he couldn't do it. He didn't want to betray Ryou and he hated that his brother would think Bakura would purposely go to that extent to only end up hurting…

He didn't want to hurt Ryou, just as much as he wanted to be done with him-his entire _life _completely. Ryou; he cared so much about Ryou and it fucking sucked like hell knowing he almost had gone so far as to attempt to sleep with someone else. For the millionth time in the last few months, he felt so sick, he just wanted to puke right here, right now. He was such a shitty person, he knew that. He knew Ryou was too good for him, he knew it all. But still, somehow, his heart was slowly shattering in his chest and it _hurt somehow, _maybe not exactly physically but…

His head was hurting and he had to turn away. He couldn't even look Diabound or Mariku in the eye right now. He wanted to get so far away from this, from everything. He fucked up and he knew it; he always screwed up. It was times like this where he was -sure- his entire life was always going to be like this. He was always going to make mistakes, learn from them, then have people rub it in his face for years to come. He'd just never be able to get over anything, would he?

He could feel both Diabound and Mariku both eyeing him. He leant his forehead against the window's glass, eyes closing, trying to make everything just go away. If only pretending ever worked. Once again though, all he could see when his eyes were shut was a pair of enchanting oak eyes staring right back at him.

_Ryou…_

"Never fucking mind." His words slipped a little too tiredly off his tongue but it didn't matter. All he knew was he was glad it was over with. For the rest of the ride, Diabound and Mariku were absolutely silent.

-

The moment they had arrived at the party, Bakura immediately fled inside, slamming his car door violently. He didn't give a shit, they both deserved it. As far as he was concerned, both his brother and Mariku could go and jump off the Eifel Tower. He'd had enough of them for one night: he was sure not even a full bottle of Crown Royal could heal his pride tonight. The words were still too fresh in his ears and he just couldn't handle it.

Even know he heard them call his name, he ignored it and headed in. The frat house was way crowded; Bakura had expected a party, but he wasn't sure he had expected something this _big. _A good hundred people were visible in the large sitting room alone. Most were dancing to the overly loud hip-hop music, making Bakura roll his eyes. He had never been much a fan of hip-hop but when it came to parties, he really could've cared less. Within an hour, everyone would be so drunk, they'd forget all about the music playing anyways, then he could go change it himself.

Of course, if he wasn't too drunk already to be able to do so. He stalked past the living room to enter into a large kitchen area, where tons of alcohol was on display, along with two or three kegs of beer. Perfect. His eyes lit up at a bottle of vodka glimmering at the edge of the counter. He brushed past a couple of people, eyeing it hungrily. He stalked closer to it, wondering if it was even okay to just grab and take what he wanted. After all, he didn't actually -know- these kids, but what did it matter?

They were just idiotic frat boys, anyways. He snorted and was just about to reach out to grab the luscious vanilla-flavored treat when a familiar voice met his ears.

…Could tonight possibly _get _worse?!

"Well, what an _honor. _I'm so glad jail spared you from the night to allow you to grace our party."

Could someone please just shoot him in the head already?! He begrudgingly turning around, already shielding himself from the horror he knew he was about to endure. "_Yami," _he hissed, immediately feeling 100 times worse than before. Could this asshole have caught him at a worse moment?

As usual, he was standing there looking as pompous as all _hell _in his preppy-ass Abercrombie wear, arms folded over his chest. Bakura's eye twitched, temper flying out the window. So much for having a drink and cooling off now. "Figures you would be here. I forgot, your special power is being able to sniff large sums of alcohol miles away. Boy, you sure did learn some _great _tricks in that rehab of yours, didn't you?"

Bakura's lips pursed, feeling ready to just jump Yami right then and there. "Just get out of my fucking face." He rolled his eyes, turning back around to face the alcohol bottles. "I don't want to _deal _with your ass tonight."

"Then I suggest you get out, seeming as this is -my- friend's party." He was sure Yami was smirking like he had gotten Bakura good or something. Stupid, freaky-haired twat of a guy!

"Well then I guess you should _check _with your damn friends because they invited us _all, _including me. So if you think you have me, you don't. Why don't you go find that little shrimp of yours and suck his dick or something," Bakura murmured, voice completely uninterested. Maybe if he tried to sound aloof about it all, Yami would just leave him alone and go back to whatever retarded planet he came from.

"Is that any way to talk about Yuugi?" Yami snapped, amused expression changing into one of pure rage. "He was trying so hard to be nice to you and that is all you can-"

Bakura groaned, turning around to stare at the male in an annoyed manner. "If you actually _paid _attention, idiot, I was making FUN of you, not Yuugi. Yuugi is fine, but he must be pretty stupid if he can't see past that little façade you put on. I can't even imagine who'd want to touch you with a ten foot pole." Bakura cringed, leaning back against the counter smugly. "I'd fuck Donald Trump before I'd ever lay a hand on your pale, ugly ass."

"Hah, likewise, because I don't know what _Ryou _would ever see in you." Yami chuckled, grinning darkly at the male across from his. "Yuugi and I met up with him later tonight. He's so nice, you know. So smart too; we have classes together and have become pretty good friends and you know what?" Bakura's eyes lowered, looking at the male across from him in pure hatred.

"He tries to tell me what a good person you can be but…" Yami smirked, sliding a hand nonchalantly into his hunter green hoodie pocket. "All I see is _shit, _the same shit that almost, and unfortunately, didn't completely FAIL out of high school. You're _scum. _You must really have Ryou wrapped around your terrible little finger because trust me, no one, not any one else in the whole fucking world could find you worth _anything." _

Bakura was seething now and he…he wanted to scream that Yami was wrong and that he was just a stupid bastard but really… He just…

Yami was so _right. _His stomach wrenched but he knew it was true. Ryou was too smart, too much of everything for him and he was just someone who scraped by _luckily. _Everything Yami said was just too close to home and this night was just so fucking horrible! He wanted to just bash his head into a wall repeatedly and escape because hell, this was not _worth _staying around hear.

He grabbed the vodka bottle carelessly from the counter and stalked up to Yami, smiling in a crazed manner. Even Yami looked a little uncomfortable. His smirk was wiped clear off his face and his deep purple hues were so wide. He had expected Bakura to maybe punch him or scream right back at him but he hadn't expected _this. _

"You're right Yami, you're always so right." What was Bakura doing? Yami stared at him uncertainly, actually backing away little by little as Bakura approached him. "You just…made me realize what I need to do."

"And…what would that be?" Yami barked, voice wavering a little. He folded his arms to attempt to intimidate Bakura but it wasn't working, Bakura was still coming in closer, backing Yami into a wall.

Bakura laughed hollowly, rolling his eyes. "It's so _clear _now to me. Just wait and see. I'm sure you'll see exactly what I am talking about very soon." Bakura licked his lips feverishly, looking absolutely psychotic in Yami's opinion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just say…it was for the best, okay?" Yami was left absolutely frightened as Bakura laughed manically and turned around, leaving Yami pressed up roughly against the door frame. What in the world…? Yami was beyond confused; what had gotten into Bakura, and worst of all…

Were his words really going to make Bakura do something bad? He had a strange feeling in his chest that this couldn't go _well _at all.

-

Bakura, now all alone outside, sat down in an empty lawn chair, overlooking the 'backyard', so to speak, of the frat house. He chugged down some vodka as he sat there, staring out into the lonely yard. The snow had pretty much all melted up, leaving slushy speckles here and there, just as a reminder that it had been there at one time.

It might not have been snowing tonight, but it sure _was _cold. Of course, he had taken Ryou's advice, for once, and had dressed a little warmer than usual, wearing a hoodie beneath his grey coat, that actually had a little padding. He was even wearing the scarf Ryou had gotten him, even know he _hated _scarves. This one was black and red striped though and he supposed when he wore it, it didn't look _too _homo. Besides, it was very warm against his pale skin and when he was sitting out here like this, he was glad he had it. When Ryou had given it to him, he insisted he knew somehow, Bakura would find himself in a predicament where he'd wear it. Bakura wrinkled his nose but accepted it, thinking he'd never really want it but…

Ryou had been right. Was it surprising? Probably not; Ryou was, after all, way more intelligent. He snorted in thought, leaning sideways in his chair. He held his bottle close to him, enveloping it with an arm. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, feeling much more relaxed now that he had been sitting out here alone for a good fifteen minutes. He'd already had quite a few chugs of the vodka, making his insides burn in a comforting sort of way. He hadn't had enough to be drunk though, wanting to save himself for at least a few group rounds. For now though, he was perfectly content avoiding everyone out here.

Besides, his head was still spinning a little and everyone's words were just building up. He knew he'd forgive his brother and Mariku, but…

It was still just so much to take. Why did everything always boil down to Ryou? Wasn't there anything else in his life that mattered? He snorted, already knowing the answer to that. No, everything was just…whatever. His entire life was whatever. He tightened his hold on the Absolut, bringing it up to his lips to take a small sip, letting the vodka remain on his tongue for a moment, just to taste the overwhelming flavor of vanilla. It was so heavenly; maybe that was why he was so chill all of a sudden. Sometimes…he swore Ryou smelt a little bit like vanilla, but that was just coincidence. He'd barely mentioned he liked the smell to Ryou before, but what was weird was the fact, that even know it was his favorite smell, Ryou smelled like that before Bakura had even said a word. Ryou used vanilla soaps and lotions, and some lovely scented coconut shampoo on his hair. It was a little…girly but…

Somehow, so nice, at least, to Bakura's nose. Bakura couldn't remember anyone ever smelling as good as Ryou did. Was that weird? It was definitely weird. He could just imagine saying that to anyone and having them laugh straight in his face. Ryou really was making him into a loon, wasn't he? For a moment, back in with Yami, he had pretty much _lost it . _He didn't know why but tonight, he just couldn't handle himself well. It wasn't really such a surprise though since things up til now had been pretty terrible. He just hoped Katsuya and Mai were here so at least then, they could drink and laugh together and he could forget all about those jackasses. Even a not-drunk Seto would be okay, and that was even a bit of a stretch.

It was then he heard the door open and oh, what a coincidence. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite alcoholic." the voice deadpanned in a wholly sarcastic manner.

Bakura chuckled low, head turning to meet a familiar pair of freezing blue eyes. "Why, I didn't know stuck-up prudes such as yourself came to parties like these! My Seto," Bakura gasped. "How things have changed since your departure at Tokyo U. My, and I can remember just yesterday, it seems, you were only drinking the finest merlot at country clubs?"

Seto rolled his eyes as usual, arms folding over his chest defiantly. "I see, you haven't changed either then. Once an idiot, well, I believe it goes without saying." Bakura grinned at Seto, thinking the exact same. It was amazing how nothing could make this bastard change. This was exactly what Bakura needed to be more like; he needed to quit blowing up about every little stupid fucking thing and just…deal. Seto always did and Seto was always the same heartless dickweed. Somehow, people still found him attractive-well…

Actually, second thought. Did people find him attractive at _all? _Bakura cringed; the idea of going without sex for the rest of his lifetime like he knew Seto would was rather scary. "So, going to have a seat or stand there like you have a stick stuck up your ass?"

"I don't know. Sitting next to you might actually make it obvious I associate with you-which, in itself, is embarrassing enough." So Seto stayed standing.

"Whatever, have it your way," Bakura dropped the subject, turning around to face the dying yard again, drumming his fingers along his bottle. "So, what brings you out anyways? Just to yell at everyone as usual?"

"I quit yelling years ago when I realized you people are such thick-headed imbeciles, that nothing _gets _through."

"Not true!" Bakura smirked at the memory. "I remember once, you told Katsuya Alaska was a US state, and he's known and repeated that fact ever since!"

"That's hardly impressive; I told him that in _10__th_grade, when he should've known it in what? 5th?"

"Better late than never."

"It's always late or never with that moron." Seto snorted at his own joke, placing a hand on the railing of Bakura's chair.

"Haha, it is. I'm still with you on the fact that I have _no _idea how he graduated." Bakura shook his head, taking a trip back down memory lane. Katsuya's grades had always been just awful; he swore the only time Katsuya ever got anything better than a B- was in PE.

"Like you're much better. I believe you graduated with a 2.0 GPA? Am I right?" Bakura groaned; seriously, did any of his friends think he was anything less than pure crap?

"Yeah, I know. Still, I just didn't -do- my work; Katsuya actually tried from time-to-time." Seto nodded mundanely, frowning.

"Indeed. So, am I to believe you are still dating with whatever it's name is?" Seto stared boredly out to the yard, eyes shaded as a cold gust of wind rolled by.

"Ryou? Yeah, I am." Bakura's eyes closed half-lidded, staring to his lap at the name. What was Ryou doing right now, anyways? He was shocked Seto even asked or cared-well actually, he knew Seto didn't care. Seto never cared about anything, except school work and his millions, maybe.

"Surprise, surprise," Seto droned, a yawn leaving his mouth. As usual, Seto managed to be such great, conversational company. Bakura moved to stand up, letting his legs stretch. It was getting a little too cold to stay outside much longer, and he swore he could sense Katsuya looking for a drinking buddy inside.

"What about you? Has someone finally broken through that rotten-ass heart of yours?" Bakura laughed, seeing the unamused look upon Seto's face.

"No, and no one ever fucking will because all people are just as stupid as you and all your friends." He swore, sometimes Seto just hung out with them so he could vent by verbally harassing anyone in sight, usually over nothing. He swore, Seto should've spent more time drinking than talking; that way, he'd at least have fun-or he would when he was too drunk to think about anything else.

"You're so charming, really," Bakura chided, setting a hand on his hip. "I'm surprised girls don't attack you since you're such a good hearted fellow."

"Fuck…off." Seto reached for the handle, looking back as if signaling Bakura to follow him. Bakura shrugged and did so because it was cold out here and if he was inside, perhaps he had a better chance of getting Seto intoxicated. The door closed quietly behind them, music once again bouncing off every single wall within the room. Bakura eyed the room, looking for anyone he noticed in the kitchen. There were a few people in here, sitting around the table and just talking but it was nearly empty compared to out in the main sitting room. Bakura definitely didn't see anyone-or, really, the one person he wanted to see so it didn't really matter.

"You know Seto…" Bakura trailed off, the male glaring at him stonily.

"Hmm?" Bakura eyes deviously glanced over to the bottles, noticing a particularly oddly shaped bottle. Seto turned around, screwing up his eyes to try and look to see exactly what Bakura saw. Bakura glanced back up to him, grinning in a way that Seto _knew _meant no good. "Whatever you're thinking," Seto hissed, "Stop. It isn't going to happen."

"But you _love _Patron, Seto, and look! They have two different varieties over there!" Bakura pointed to the bottles, making Seto's eyes focus on him coldly.

"No."

Bakura sulked, lifting his own bottle to his lips to take a swig. "But Seto, you love Patron, I know you do. I've seen it in your room bef-"

"When I was _stupid _and 16, perhaps. I spent far too much time with your lot and I had no other choice but to have a couple of sips now and again, _on weekends and over summer, _mind you." Seto didn't seem to look as if he were going to give in, making Bakura curse mentally. There just had to be some way to make the dick give in!

"Well, finals ended for you, didn't they? That's a good enough reason for celebration, don't you think?" Bakura convinced, hand tightening around his bottle. '_Just have a few drinks, you fucker!' _

Seto snorted in disgust, head turning. "If I wanted Patron that badly, I'd buy my own and not drink off of god knows how many vial people. That is just _disgusting." _

"Seto, why are you so stupid?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "They pour it _out, _not drink it straight from the bottle." Seto eyed the bottle within Bakura's hand disbelievingly.

"Your actions say otherwise." Bakura wanted to smack his head against the wall again.

"I do this because I'm a rude prick, but trust me, most people are not going to fucking drink off some stranger's alcohol bottles." Seto still didn't look impressed. He was about to give up but he noticed Seto giving the bottles a second, almost lustful glance. He tried to suppress a grin, knowing Seto was debating with himself.

Seto eyed Bakura darkly. "_Fine. _Maybe one or two." Bakura grinned exhilaratingly, the happiest he'd been all fucking night. Finally, something at least was going right. The world was conspiring against him but at least he was going to get Seto trashed to laugh at. …Of course, Seto wasn't aware of that quite yet, but…

Seto turned around, nose wrinkling as he looked at the shot glasses. Bakura chuckled, grabbing two and setting them down roughly in front of him. Maybe Ryou wasn't here and his brother and best friend were both being asses but at least he was going to be entertained for a time. "You better hand wash my shot glass or I swear, I'm not touching _anything."_

-

Yes, the evening had started out slow, even by Bakura's standards. They'd only had a good three shots in the first half an hour, and Bakura didn't even fight it. He let it stand, simply bullshitting with Seto, passing the time until Katsuya got there to -really- get the party started.

Within another twenty minutes and another shot or two, Seto was definitely showing it, as well as Bakura. Seto was actually looking _happy_-well, maybe not happy, but his face was no longer left in a permanent scowl. He was smirking now, a bit funnily, cheeks shaded in red. His head was leant against his palm upon the bar, looking a little too carefree for Seto to be sober. After all, if there was one thing Bakura knew, it was that Seto was -never- laidback. He was always snappy and impatient, like Bakura only _colder. _

Right now though? Seto was actually letting the insults Bakura spewed roll off his back, actually -laughing-. When Seto laughed about getting made fun of, something was definitely up. It seemed Katsuya and Ryuuji couldn't even have arrived at a better time; Seto was too buzzed to leave so quickly, as usual. The alcohol was currently coating Seto's deep burning hate for Katsuya and everything was riding smoothly.

Bakura grinned manically to himself, sitting at one end of the kitchen's quaint little bar, eyes focused upon Seto and Katsuya who were actually -sitting- next to each other. As if that weren't strange enough, they were sitting and not at each other's throats! Yes, tonight was going along a little too smoothly, all of a sudden. Sometimes, it really amazed Bakura just how much better a little vodka could make any situation.

He snorted to himself, eyes lazily drifting from the two males to Varon, who was chatting away incessantly across from them to Ryuuji, standing inside the kitchen, leaning forward onto the counter sloppily. He couldn't even keep his -eyes- focused on Varon, let alone his poor ears. He blamed the alcohol for that, but really, this conversation was just boring! Even if he were sober, he was sure he would've just rolled his eyes and walked away. Bakura was not one to truly -care- for automobile talk, especially for motorcycles. He thought of motorcycles as something males only got during a midlife crisis. They were bulky bicycles as far as he was concerned, and oh hell, did buff males ever look ridiculous cruising down the highway on them, especially adorned in tacky bandanas, leather, and skull tee shirts that seemed to stick so closely to every inch of a biker's overweight, yet somehow muscled body.

Bakura dawned a sour face just thinking of it. Why did Varon and Malik want to end up like that?! Unfortunately for him, Katsuya was also into cars, but at least he was into _cars _and not motorcycles. How many times could he remember Malik gabbing non-stop to him about that bullshit? He tried to keep from laughing, remembering how he'd tell Malik he'd just fucking buy him one so he'd shut his mouth. Of course, he would have never wasted his hard-earned cash on something like that but it was still so _funny _to him.

Thank -god- Ryou liked worthwhile things and not motorcycles. At least as long as he dated Ryou, he was safe from ever hearing about automobile-garbage. He decided that was a good enough reason to take another shot, and grabbed for the bottle nearest to him. The brown liquid sloshed as he tore it from the table so haphazardly, untwisting the cap with his mouth. He spit it to the floor, not really caring if it were ever found again. Besides, this wasn't his house to worry about and the fact that Yami lived here only gave him more reasoning to trash the place.

"To Ryou," he barked loudly, eyes trained on his shot glass as he poured the poison into his glass. Seto made a noise beside him, pushing forward his glass, hinting to Bakura to fill him, too.

"I won't take it to your bitch, but I will have another. Listening to this cheap car-shit is so useless." Seto's hand pressed roughly against his cheek, making his eyeball oddly shaped by skin being pushed up.

"You really do look ridiculous," Bakura commented, smirking slightly as he clumsily poured Seto's shot. A little liquor poured over the rim; oops!

"Fuck Bakura, your tolerance is slipping! Are you already spilling after that few?" Bakura's mood was dampened by the sound of another voice, one he highly hadn't been expecting. He might've been tipsy, but he thought he had made it _clear _to Diabound to stay the fuck -away- for the night. The smirk was wiped from his face immediately. He set the bottle atop the counter roughly, snatching for his shot glass without even glancing to his brother.

"Yeah, you moron; how do you even expect me to grab this?" Seto said in an attempt to sound threatening. His voice wavered though, to the point of him just giving up completely. "Ahh-fuck it." He reached for the shot glass, heedless to the whiskey that trickled down onto his hand from the sticky shot glass being too full.

"Anyway!" Bakura said loudly, turning his attention to Seto. He picked up his own glass, raising it to his lips. "To Ryou, or at least, to this conversation hopefully fucking ending soon." He rolled his eyes and took his shot in sync with Seto, eyes closing as the liquid ran down his throat. It was so smooth, warming him to the core. How was it drinking could provide such a comforting feeling if it was so awful?

"No fair at all." Diabound stalked forward, standing in between Seto and Bakura's stools now, Bakura forced to look at his brother. He sulked, a tanned hand set upon the bar. "Why didn't you pour one for me? I would've dranken for Ryou."

"_Fuck that," _Bakura spat, eyes suddenly enriched with anger. "You'd have done more than that for him, I'm fucking sure." Bakura gave his brother a dark look, turning away from the male. "If you're hoping I'm finished being pissed at your dumb ass, you're fucking dead wrong, so you can march your disfigured, impropriate, strangely-colored self right back where you fucking came from."

Bakura's words seemed to leave no impression on Diabound's mood in the least. Diabound only grinned wider, fingers drumming against the wood counter top. "Oh, I don't doubt you're mad still, really. I acted out a little unexpentantly but…I think you'll agree, even if you don't forget me now…" Diabound chuckled, hand leaving the counter to pat Bakura's stomach, making Bakura's eyes slit awkwardly. "Within two more, you'll forget all about it anyways, isn't that right?" Diabound canted his head questionably, a knowing smirk on his lips.

Bakura sneered, smacking the hand away, arms folding over his chest defensively. "A little? You jumped to the conclusion like I fucked Malik right away, without even a word from me!"

Diabound sighed heavily. "I know, I know." He waved his hand, brushing off Bakura's words. "And it was idiotic of me, really. I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to say such fucking stupid things; let's just forget it, hmm?" He flashed his brother a grin, head turning to his right. Seto was staring off into space broodingly; making it more than obvious he had been drowning them, if not the whole room, out completely. "After all, I wouldn't want to be left out on such a special occasion." Seto's crystal blue eyes snapped to stare at him dumbly.

"And what would -that- be? This touching reuniting of your brother and you?"

"No, no!" Diabound chuckled, as if the answer was obvious. He lifted his stark red track jacket pocket to produce a stainless steel flask from his pocket, name embroidered upon the center. "Because Seto, something must be really _wrong_ with you for you to be hanging out here tonight, actually drinking. Now that, I think, is worth getting drunk for, don't you Bakura?" His brows wiggled as he turned to his brother. Bakura couldn't even keep a straight face, having to smirk lop-sidedly and agree.

Getting Seto drunk was always worth the trouble he had to go through to get him that way, even if it was only every three months. "I second," he said, tone a little friendlier than before. His brother did have a point though; what was wrong with Seto for him to be here? He had wondered before but he was overly curious now that his brother had reminded him.

"What are you talking about?" Seto spat, seeming a little uncomfortable as he stared Diabound down. "Nothing is wrong; I just had to drink because your idiot little brother has been so depressing all night." Seto snorted. "Excuse _me _if I'd rather drink than listening to his ramblings about his pathetic life."

…Wait a minute! Bakura opened his mouth to argue but Seto flashed him a dangerous look. He decided not to fight it, because he knew it could mean Seto leaving. In actuality though, he had hardly mentioned himself all night, especially not his problems. He would've had to be waaay drunker than he currently was to run to Seto, who had the emotional capacity of a droid.

"Well, I can see why then. Bakura's life is a bit of a bore to listen to, isn't it?" Diabound seemed to buy Seto's words and settled for taking the top off of his flask. He raised it above his head as if cheersing. "I will even drink to that one." Bakura snorted as his brother chugged down, eyes falling back in line with the bottle of whiskey.

"Fuck…me too. Seto?" He looked to the male curiously, receiving a nonchalant shrug, which was really an 'okay, whatever', if you could speak Setoian. …Which Bakura could. Err, for some reason.

…At least tonight, anyways. He poured shots for himself and Seto, without missing his glass this time, and threw it back easily, body receiving the same pleasant rush all over again. His brother was so right; what seemed like a big deal only five minutes ago really didn't -feel- like it mattered at all.

Seto groaned, eyes closing as he pressed his forehead into his hands. "…Why am I drinking fucking cheap whiskey? I don't know how I ever let you weasel me into this."

"Bakura has such a way with words, doesn't he?" Diabound laughed and took another drink, shifting his gaze to Bakura. "By the way, just as a warning; I wouldn't go on the staircase if I were you, Bakura." Diabound looked a little too serious for Bakura's liking.

"And why is that?"

"You might puke on the spot, seeing as Malik is here, mostly intoxicated, and making out with Mariku." Bakura's mouth dropped, not exactly sure what to think of that information. _Whoa. _

"…Whoa." Fuck, he was getting to the point where what he was thinking got said out loud. He groaned inwardly, deciding he didn't need anymore for a while. But really, back to the point…

Seto snorted, rolling his eyes. "Figures," he mumbled to himself, actually taking the initiative to reach for the whiskey bottle himself. "It's not surprising he'd take advantage of Malik at first chance."

Marik and Malik were making out, so publicly? He'd been in the kitchen with Seto for the last hour and a half; he hadn't even come in to see Mariku get any drinks. There was stuff that had been brought out but really, Mariku was always an earshot away from any alcohol, especially kegs. Bakura's eyes widened, knowing what that meant. "Malik is drunk and Mariku isn't."

"Precisely."

"…Wow."

"Yep."

Bakura blinked. "Wow." His face contorted into irritation for a moment, as if trying to think of the exact words he should say. "Hey…"

Diabound's brow rose. "Hmm?"

"Should…I be mad?" Diabound looked slightly surprised, not quite knowing what to say. "I mean," Bakura rolled his eyes in irritation. "After all, Malik is my ex, and isn't there some bullshit about best friends not sharing exes?" But really, Bakura had known before Mariku liked him, so he wasn't really surprised. Did he care though, really? …He waited for his body to show any telltale signs. His heart wasn't beating faster and he definitely didn't feel mad or betrayed. He still felt calm, almost too calm.

…He really didn't give a fuck, besides for the fact that, yes, Diabound was right; it was -disgusting- to see Mariku make out with anyone. He always got so show-offy, biting tongues and having tongue fights right in plain viewing sight. "Yuck." Bakura looked as if he'd just bit into a lemon. "I don't give a shit really, but…yuck."

Diabound cackled, throwing his head back at his brother's response. "Mm, precisely, which is why I came to find you. After all, I knew you wouldn't be off shoving your mouth down anyone's throat, seeming as Ryou isn't here."

"Yeah, right…" Bakura trailed off, feeling worse about being reminded of that particular ordeal than about Mariku and Malik. It was nearing 11 pm and Ryou would still be awake. Technically, he could still call and probably get ahold of him. But then what? Where was he going to go and be able to have a good conversation with him? Outside in the freezing fucking cold? Besides, he knew if he left, Seto was still sober enough to be able to use his cell phone to call up his limo driver; by the time Bakura returned, Seto would go home, still being able to act slightly normal!

…What fun was that? If he called Ryou, it would just ruin the entire night's point! There were still so many shots to be had and besides, if he really thought about it, he knew he didn't have the courage to ask Ryou to come over. He wouldn't be able to let his pride go and actually _tell _his boyfriend he truly missed him. It would just be a waste of Ryou's time…

"Hey, Dia', Bakura! Let's see who can shot gun a Corona first!" Katsuya called out, erupting him from his thoughts. He turned around to face the male, giving him a devious smirk.

"Loser has to run outside _naked _for a whole minute!"

Diabound grinned darkly at his brother in agreement. "You two are fucking -on-!" Level completed; for the moment, Ryou would be gone off Bakura's mind completely.

-

Bakura was _still _laughing at Katsuya's horrible loss, even after two hours had gone by. It had been so long ago, yet it was somehow fresh on his mind, still making him erupt in an endless amount of chuckles. "J-Jou, h-how do you keep that ass of yours so _white? _I don't think I've ever seen someone so pale!" And his own boyfriend was pale; deliciously pale. Yet somehow, Katsuya's sickening rear-end seemed to be even ghostlier than Ryou.

Ryou the…the friendly ghost? Oh hell; it was too much! Bakura was dying of laughter now, socked foot kicking on the carpet, begging for his ridiculous laughing fits to stop. But everything was just _so _funny and nothing make sense! If life made sense right now, he bet it would've been extremely strange right now to find himself lying on the floor of Yami's own dorm room floor. How had they even ended up in _here _again, anyways? He had seriously…forgotten for the time being. He couldn't even remember. All he knew was Seto could barely walk up those steps and had actually fallen into Diabound's arms.

Ugh; tonight was just too much! Seto had gone from composed bastard to a messy drunk; he was actually _drinking _off bottles by the end of the second hour, unable to even walk right. He was actually laying on the kitchen floor, cussing out Katsuya for no reason, and just…

_Laughing. _And Bakura was laughing too because everything Seto said was so ridiculously stupid! Hell, even Katsuya couldn't speak! He had actually managed to remain less intoxicated than Seto-well, for a little while-and ended up almost choking from laughing because of Seto's odd behavior.

Now, somehow, they were all laying in Yami's dorm room, Bakura and Seto sprawled next to each other on the floor, Katsuya's head against theirs, laying in the opposite direction. On the bed was Diabound and Vivian, who was fast asleep. For some reason, Yami wasn't even in here and Bakura was sure he had never been. After all, Bakura couldn't remember flipping out, unless he was sooo drunk he didn't even remember Yami's face.

Hmm… "Pointy hair, pointy hair, starfish…" Bakura spoke oddly, licking his lips fiercely in thought. No, he could still remember the cocky little dickbag. Ugly ass maroon eyes, big hair, little shrimpy body…

He'd never forget that face, no way, no how.

" What the fuck are you saying?" Seto groaned, frowning deeply as he tilted his head to the side. His eyes closed, and he threw a hand upon his forehead. "Bakura, I think I'm way too drunk; I can somehow relate your words to Yami, which means I am somehow thinking like you, which is bad, because _you are_ very stupid… I am not stupid…" Seto trailed off, moaning in displeasure. "Therefore, I am smart and I can't think like you because you are dumb."

"Seto, are you sure it is him? I don't understand 'the fuck you're saying," Katsuya whined, staring up to the ceiling, glad a lamp-and not the overhead light-was on so it wouldn't burn his eyeballs out.

"You never understand though. You can't even spell "assimilate", for fucking sakes."

"…Who fucking can spell assimilate?" Bakura snorted, glaring to Seto at his side.

"I can," Diabound answered carelessly, arm drooping off the mattress.

"Unfortunately, noone asked _you._"

"Bakura, I don't even know what assimilate means!" Katsuya wailed, smacking his own forehead. "Make Seto stop being so stupid and making up words!"

"Assimilate," Diabound began, "A-s-s-i-m-i-l-a-t-e. Assimilate; to take in as one's own or absorb, as in, 'Katsuya assimilated the artful beauty of keg stands."

"Ugh, you're so stupid!" Bakura cried, finding his brother's hand blindly to smack. "You think you fucking now everything!"

"Well, he's in a _real _college Bakura, you should expect him to actually know something," Seto replied smartly, making Bakura want to smack him in the face.

"…I think I understand now, thanks Dia'!" Katsuya grinned to himself, able to rest in peace now that he had gained some new knowledge. Knowledge he was sure he would forget very soon; oh well. At least he could say he knew it at one point and time in his life.

"Ugh, assimilate my _ass, _god you guys are all so fucking dumb," Bakura murmured moodily, letting his eyes close. Everyone was always so retarded in his eyes; every single person! He was so tired now and worn out; he wanted to go home and sleep in his nice bed, only thanks to Diabound being completely shit-faced, he was unable to do that.

And people called his brother smart…

"What? Does Ryou not do a good job? I think incest is a little weird to be honest, so I think I will pass."

"Ewe, Bakura, you think about your brother like that?" Bakura's eyes widened at Katsuya's response. He couldn't help himself when he slapped Katsuya upside the head. Could it be possible for anyone to be that _stupid? _

"No, you dumbass! He was kidding!"

Seto snorted. "You can't blame him Bakura, I think it's a birth defect."

"OWE! And crap, I was just askin', jeez!" Katsuya pouted. "He sounded so honest when he said it!" He nursed his head with a hand. "If only Mai were up here to kiss my boo-boo. It's a shame she had to be mad at me tonight."

"Had to? Katsuya, you were _staring _at another girl's boobs right in front of her. What the hell did you think she would do?" Diabound raised an eyebrow curiously.

Seto was laughing now in a deep, exhausted kind-of way. He turned his head to the side, eyes lifting to stare at Katsuya's blonde locks. "You really are such a moron, you know?"

"He's more than a moron," Bakura muttered. "He's 100 percent clueless."

"…Why do you guys always gotta pick on me?" Katsuya sighed exuberantly. "And besides, you didn't know what "assimilate" meant, either."

"I know I didn't!" Bakura huffed. "Who fucking does?"

"I still d-"

"NOONE FUCKING CARES! GOD!" Bakura sat up instantly, glaring at his brother. "Can't you ever just shut your mouth?!" Diabound stared at him a little bewilderedly.

"…No?" He soon found the will to grin again though. After all, just because he was drunk didn't mean he stopped liking to piss off his brother, unfortunately for Bakura.

"Hey…I know to. It means to…absorb!" Katsuya scratched his head. "Right?"

"…" Diabound was laughing, but Bakura couldn't speak. He swore, he was just going to -kill- himself at this point because these people were so…

Something! They were so…something he couldn't even think of the right fucking word for, which only annoyed him more.

"Oh, come on Bakura, lighten up. You just need a little sex, isn't that right?" Diabound teased, grinning as he looked upon his peeved little brother. "What? Has Ryou not put out enough?"

"Ryou puts out plenty, not that it is any of your fucking business…once -again-! And…" Ryou. Pretty Ryou, all at home alone, so warm and squishy. His lips were so pouty and luscious; Bakura could just imagine all of this spinning away, sucking on that yummy lip, getting all the sounds out from Ryou that he loved so much.

But…he wasn't supposed to be with Ryou. He was right where he should've been, in this room with some of his best friends, doing and talking about dumb shit like they always did. This was how life used to be and this was how he knew how to live it best. Wasn't stability what he had been longing for? This was fun and exactly the _same. _He wasn't miserable, or, at least, he didn't show outer signs of it. Yes, without Ryou, he was a bit edgy and easily angered but that was how he had always been. These people liked him this way-

…Well, at least they _tolerated _him this way. Wasn't this good enough? Why did he need all knowing, wizard-like… Wait, what the hell? So his thoughts were a little -odd- and not exactly thought out? Either way, he didn't need to change for anyone, not even Ryou! When had Ryou ever asked him to change though?

…When they had slept together, when Ryou had been sick, when they had played in the snow, or even just watched a movie, what indication had Ryou ever given that how Bakura was wasn't good enough? But that wasn't it; it was something else, something he couldn't explain so easily. Ryou didn't want him to change and definitely didn't seek it; instead, Bakura did it without being told to. His heart clambered in his chest; he was changing without even thinking about it. He was doing so many things as if they were second nature.

He was caring about Ryou because he wanted to, not because he was asked or forced. Gorgeous eyed, dorky little…

"If you miss him that much, why don't you just fucking call him or something? You people are all so whiney," Seto griped, rolling onto his stomach to seemingly bury his face in the carpet.

Seto had a point though; if he wanted Ryou so badly right now, why didn't he just _call? _

Perhaps it was the alcohol, but either way, he couldn't stop his inner-most desires. "I think I fucking will." Bakura grinned idiotically to himself, body moving to stand. "Bye, fuckers." At that, he dashed into the hallway to do what he had been contemplating all night long.

"God." Diabound lifted his arms up, stretching them out warily. "How long do you guys think he fucking _debated _that one?"

"All night, I know. I don't know why Bakura has to be so fucking weird about admitting he likes him so much," Katsuya shrugged, looking to Seto. "What do you think Seto?"

"…" Seto didn't speak for a moment. "I think…you're stupid!" Seto laughed, making Diabound and Katsuya look at each other and do the exact same.

"He's so fucking trashed!" Diabound held his side, laughter seeming unable to halt.

"I know, se-seriously!"

-

Bakura really didn't know where he was heading, but he knew he was having a hell of a time getting down these stairs. Really; who decided to make stairs so steep in the first place?! He was almost done, only a good four or five more to go, when he seemed to miss a step. He stumbled but thanks to being able to somehow be a tad agile even while drunk, he caught himself before any real damage could be done.

He smirked to himself superiorly, knowing that he was the -ultimate- drunk-wait…was that even a good thing? Whatever, at this point in his life…time, it didn't really matter. What mattered right now was getting in contact with Ryou. He was holding his cell phone in a hand but had yet to actually dial the number-mostly because he thought talking on the phone and _walking _right now was a bit too much.

Finally, his feet met the hardwood floors, mission of going down the stairs completed. A few people downstairs were staring at him, since he had stumbled, but he paid no attention to it. Right now, he felt a little too good to let people's stares get to him. The music was so loud, pounding into his ears. Even after a few hours, nothing seemed to have died down in the least. One thing was for certain though; things had definitely gotten _clumsy. _Was it just him or were people making out everywhere?

What about Marik? He hadn't even -seen- his best friend in hours. Maybe he had somehow managed to persuade Malik into actually letting him drive his motorcycle. Even drunk, Malik would never have let Bakura do _that. _He snorted bitterly, glad once again that his relationship with Malik was long gone.

The kitchen? Yes; he would go into the kitchen. It would be much quieter in there, a perfect hide-away to be able to hear his Ryou's soft voice. How did he even know Ryou would be home or awake? Well, he didn't really. Right now he was running on pure instinct alone and that instinct told him to just go ahead and call.

Once he staggered into the kitchen, he immediately went into the corner by the outside doors and slumped his back against the wall, sliding down to the ground. Finally, refuge. He grinned, able to now pull out his cell phone and search through his cell's number list, making quite a few errors along the way. In the end, he was able to locate Ryou's number and pressed down the little green button to call. He sighed in relief, feeling in high spirits. He was only moments away from getting what he had wanted all night long; Ryou would finally be _here-_or his voice, at least.

The ringing seemed to go on for hours to Bakura. He sighed impatiently, waiting for something, anything!

…And it finally came, on the fourth ring. A groggy, yet adorable voice answered the phone. "Hello? Bakura?"

Bakura was a bit too drunk for normal conversation. He had a feeling he was going to regret this _deeply _later on. "Ryou! Oh fuck! I woke you up-I'm…I'm fucking…sorry!" He spit out, a dawning realization hitting him. He really had woken Ryou up, he could tell! He felt bad somehow, though he wasn't sure why. Still, Ryou had been sleeping and he had disrupted it! He seemed to be messing up a lot lately, didn't he?

"W-What…?" Ryou sounded so confused. "U-Uhm…by chance…" Ryou paused again, making Bakura stop breathing, hanging on his every word. "Are you drunk?"

…Bakura couldn't help it. He immediately started laughing hysterically, pounding his head against the wall. '_Owe!'_ Okay, so that still hurt a little but this really was funny! "_Bingo."_ He chuckled, eyes rolling lazily. "How'd you guess?"

"Uhm…suspicion, I guess?" Ryou laughed gently on the other end of the phone. He wasn't mad, that was good. Why did Bakura think he would be mad anyway?

"I know…you don't really like drizz…inking…Or me drinking, anyway," Bakura slurred, head sinking onto his shoulder, pressing the phone crudely against his ear, to the point of pain.

"No, really. It's okay, Bakura. You're allowed to do what you want." Bakura swore, he already felt oddly tranquil just listening to Ryou's voice. "I wouldn't try to control you…" Huh, that was a first. Everyone in Bakura's life seemed to hold some sort of vindictive ability over him-or at least he felt that way tonight. Somehow, someone had seemed to control him once again to make him come here when he didn't want to be-he wanted to be with Ryou.

"Mm, I…think you aren't lying."

"…You think I'm _not _lying?" Ryou giggled, making Bakura's heart swoon. "Well, I'm glad to know you believe me. How many drinks have you had, anyways?"

"You know," Bakura began loudly, "I…really have no idea!" _Fuck. _He swore he wasn't going to drink to the point of being unable to recall how many anymore. Well, that had worked wonders.

"Bakura!" Ryou laughed again. "You really shouldn't drink so many. I don't want you waking up in strange places you don't remember anymore."

"Hey!" Bakura protested. "Last time I remembered…when my memory somewhat came back. And I woke up next to you so it was nice in the end, wasn't it? I was right where I was supposed to be."

"Yes, but you didn't really _know _that."

"Did so!"

"Bakura…" Ryou's tone went a little serious now. "I don't even think you knew who you were next to for quite some time."

Bakura groaned, knowing Ryou had him in a corner-irony that he really _was in _a corner. "But…I was glad it was you in the end. I wouldn't purposely fuck up my relationship with you," he admitted, pulse rising. "I like you."

Ryou only laughed happily on the other end, making Bakura smile somehow. "And I like you but I wish you wouldn't drink so many Bakura. I can't…" Ryou seemed to be having trouble thinking of the right words.

"Hit me? Kick me in the nads? Break off my arms?" Ryou giggled uncontrollably, making Bakura feel oddly satisfied. There was just something in that laugh that made him so peculiarly _happy. _

"Not quite! I…just don't like that I can't be there t-to…watch over you, I guess." It was Bakura's turn to laugh, though he wasn't sure why. "P-Please don't be mad at me saying that, I know how you don't really like me…saying those kinds of things." Maybe it was because he knew Ryou was so nervous, or maybe it was because Ryou was so blatantly honest. Either way, both were things Bakura had trouble with, only he was never able to actually come out and say what he wanted to, not to Ryou.

"I know. I'm such an idiot, aren't I?" Bakura took in a deep breath, exhaling tiredly. "You're so cute, Ryou. I've been wanting to hear your voice all night." Bakura wasn't sure why he was saying this but it felt so right; at this moment in time, he wanted to be able to gush these weird things with Ryou. He knew once the alcohol's effects wore off, he wouldn't be able to say these things that were so deeply cut into his mind.

"Y-You have?" Ryou sounded taken aback. What it really so hard, even for Ryou, to believe he actually cared? Why was it painful to know your own boyfriend didn't even think you gave a rat's ass?

"Yes, all day, every fucking…day." Oops; there he went again, saying things he -knew- he shouldn't have. Fuck. He wanted to stop; he wanted so badly to just shut up and throw his phone across the room because he knew he shouldn't blurt out these things, especially not in this room full of people. He squinted his eyes, looking at the people sitting at the bar. Two were blonde and even if it was only their backs, they looked a little too identifiable to him. '_Please, don't let them hear this shit…'_ "I swear Ryou, I…I'm talking too fucking much…"

"N-No! Really Bakura! I…I'm glad you called! I…have been wanting to see you all day too. Too much, I want to see you, Bakura. I know you already know that but…" Ryou was right; Bakura did know, and it was so dangerous having that kind of knowledge. Right now though, it felt so comforting, to know he wasn't alone, that Ryou couldn't stop thinking about him either. "I do."

"Then…why aren't you here? Aren't soul mates supposed to send shit to each other through their minds or something?! Fuck Ryou, love is so different from movies, I swear to fucking god…"

Ryou laughed wholeheartedly, making Bakura wish he could just kiss the hell out of that unbearably adorable mouth. "Well, what do you expect? Soul mates to have _mind links _or something?"

Bakura smirked lop-sidedly. "And what if I do?"

"Well…I guess we aren't soul mates then because honestly, I never know _what _you are thinking."

"Ahh!" Bakura grinned to himself, sure he sounded like an idiot on the phone. Could Ryou sense his joy from that far away? Was he being so obvious? Part of him almost hoped he was; he wanted Ryou to -know- somehow, that no matter what happened when he was sober…

Why did he want Ryou to -know- Ryou made him happy? Wouldn't it only make the end result that much worse? "But you do know what I'm thinking about right now, don't you?" After all, it wasn't hard. What drunks talked about is usually what they were thinking. When he was drunk, at least, it was very hard to be deceiving or the slightest -bit- mysterious.

"I…" Ryou paused, seeming bashful of his own words again. Dammit, why did Ryou always have to be so shy about everything?! "Me?"

"See? Maybe soul mates isn't far off." Yet, Ryou laughed. Why was Ryou laughing though? Isn't that what the boy wanted?

"You…really are too drunk, Bakura." It really was just as he had made it to be, wasn't it? He could probably tell Ryou anything right now and Ryou wouldn't believe a word of it. Ryou was smarter than that; Ryou was trying not to let himself be so easily persuaded by Bakura's words. Was it working or was Ryou just acting as usual?

But Bakura really cared; he did want some part of Ryou to believe in him, even know he couldn't believe himself. No one else seemed to believe him either; Ryou was the only one who ever put real blind faith in him anymore. What would he do if he didn't have Ryou backing him up any longer? "And you're…still not here to nip at." Bakura sulked, wishing Ryou could see. Ryou always did like his pouting face, for some odd reason. Maybe it would make the boy just take the initiative and come so Bakura didn't have to be so weak and actually _ask. _

"Well…I don't really know where you are, first off."

"At Yami's dorm." Before Ryou could ask any questions-because he _knew _Ryou would be curious-he just decided to go ahead and explain right then. "I didn't fucking know or I probably wouldn't have came," he began bitterly. "But he has been somewhere else, which is good with me. The further he is from me, the better. It's too bad you're not allowed to send people off into fucking space or trust me, I would've found a way."

Ryou actually laughed, though Bakura was sure Ryou probably tried hard not to, seeming as Ryou actually -liked- Yami-for some reason. Bakura was sure he'd just never understand Ryou fully. Thankfully though, this feeling; maybe he'd never have to. Either way, he was sure he'd always feel like this when he thought about his Ryou, so close to him, body wrapped up so gently in his arms. "Do…you really want me to come?" He could sense the eagerness in Ryou's voice, though Ryou tried to seem iffy about it. Why did he always have to make Ryou feel bad about wanting to see him?

"Yes, you little idiot!" He whined, throwing his hand upon his forehead. "I wouldn't have even fucking bothered to call if I didn't want you to come!" Wait, was that right to say? Didn't that mean when he didn't call, he didn't want Ryou around?

"Oh well…" Ryou giggled again.

"Too fucking cute-quite killing me Ryou. Don't waste my time; I could pass out in the time it takes you to actually get off the phone, get dressed out of those hideous sweat pants and get yourself over _here!"_

"Yes, yes! Okay! It'll probably take at least 20 minutes since I am -really- not ready but…please don't pass out yet or start puking?"

"Chh." Ryou had so little faith in him when it came to drinking, it seemed. Oh well, he was probably right, really. "I promise, I promise." He stared up to the ceiling idly, not paying any attention to a certain pair of curious lilac depths staring directly at him. "Just get here, Ryou-bug, and be swifttt about it. Hurry too before Diabound comes down to bug the crap out of me some more," he moaned, sliding down further, legs sprawled out lazily in front of him.

"He's there too?" Ryou laughed. "I promise too, 'Kura-'Kura. Now be a good little alchy while you wait and don't start any trouble, 'kay?" Bakura snorted in response, unsure what to reply to such an evil little comment.

"You're such a fucking brat. Just wait til I am completely sober and can actually walk right; you're _going to get spanked._"

"And whose to say I won't like it, hmm?" Ryou was teasing and it was absolutely no fair because they both knew in Bakura's current state, he could do nothing about it.

"…Brat."

"Bye Bakura! I'll see you in a bit!"

"Don't be slow!" Bakura warned, Ryou's laughter being the last thing he heard before the call came to a stop. He was overwhelmed suddenly by all he had said on the phone. His exact words were a little mixed up in his head right now but he was sure, they were nothing short of humiliating. Oh well; at least everyone here was as drunk, if not worse off, than himself.

Besides, nothing could go wrong; Ryou was on his way to rescue him from this hellhole and then he could just go to Ryou's and pass the hell out, embracing Ryou in his arms as he did so. Even know he was sure a hangover was to come tomorrow, nothing could've been better than waking up to the thing he…cared about the most.

-

"You know, you never said things like that to me when we were dating," a soft voice cracked softly, erupting Bakura from his daze on the floor. So much for things not getting any damn worse! He rolled his eyes, not even wanting to carry on this conversation. Maybe tonight, he could just close his eyes, and wish Malik away. He tried, eyes clenching shut, not wanting to pay any heed to the monster he was all-too-sure stood before him.

"I can't hear you, I can't hear you, or at least I wish I fucking couldn't. Kind of like when we were dating."

A frustrated sigh erupted from above. Bakura's plan wasn't working. He gave up and opened his eyes to find Malik standing before him. He was surprised, however, when Malik didn't look as angry as Bakura had expected. Maybe Mariku was doing that little bitch some good! "What is it _you _want exactly, anyways? If it's to yell at me, don't bother. I've heard enough bullshit from people already." Bakura sat up a little taller on the wall. Why was he still on the floor, anyways? An even better question; why had he been falling -asleep- in place?! He really needed to listen to Ryou more often and not drink so much.

"I didn't come up to yell at you, Bakura. I have better things to do than scream my head off. Besides, I think we both know I did enough of that when we were dating." Malik actually rolled his eyes at his own antics. Was something wrong here or was fate really turning in Bakura's favor? "I just…I wanted to say something to you, even know you're drunk off your ass so you probably won't even remember but." Bakura raised a brow at Malik's timidness, unsure whether he could trust the Egyptian or not .

"But?" He sat criss-cross now, arms folding over his chest protectively.

"I…" His eyes faltered from Bakura, staring down at the wooded floor. He reminded Bakura a little too much of a dog with a tail between it's legs-a little pathetic coming from Malik, someone who he hardly _ever _remembered apologizing. "I feel really bad for what I said and did to Ryou." He bit his lip, gazing into Bakura's eyes. "I…should've believed him and I didn't because I couldn't see it then but I can see why you hit me now, for it. I was ridiculous and I'm sorry if I ever hurt him."

Bakura scoffed, turning his head to the side, glancing away from Malik to the door moodily. "You should fucking be. Ryou's a good person, he wouldn't lie about his kindness, even those to those who _don't _deserve it."

"I know," Malik replied softly, not even trying to fight back. Bakura blinked; was this really the Malik he had known before? Maybe he had somehow drunken himself into an alternate universe. "I just hope he has it in him to forgive me. I really do like him. He's great…" Malik's eyes hardened, suddenly glaring at Bakura. Somehow, Bakura could tell it wasn't wholeheartedly though, unlike before. "Unlike you, so…you just…be grateful, huh? That someone so good would ever have that expression in their eyes for you!" His hand curled into a fist at his side and Bakura felt a little more relieved; at least not all of Malik had changed. "And I swear! If I ever hear of you fucking doing him wrong again, I'll smack you myself!" Malik snarled, rage encircling in his soft lavender depths. Malik gave him one last defiant look before turning away to stomp back to the living room, where he was almost certain Mariku was now waiting.

Somehow, Bakura found solace in Malik's words. Even if Malik didn't say it, he knew what it meant; Malik had forgiven him and he had forgiven Malik as well. "Malik!" he shouted, the other male stopping in his tracks, yet not turning around.

"What Bakutard?" Bakura had always hated that little nickname for him-made by none other than _of course, _Marik. Thankfully, Marik had found better things to call him-or, at least, different things. Was boo-boo really better? He wasn't sure, but at least his name wasn't maimed then.

"I'm…sorry. Friends again, sometime?" Malik smiled brightly to himself, almost sadly as he stared at the floor beneath his feet. He turned his head around and nodded aptly.

"Yeah…sometime." He then continued to stalk out to the living room, leaving Bakura in the kitchen alone once more-or at least, surrounded only by complete strangers. Whatever; either way, Bakura really was in the best mood he had been in for a while. Ryou was coming and he and Malik were mostly cool. Things really had turned out…quite well for such a shitty beginning to the night.

He decided it was time to stand because he didn't want to go breaking his promise to Ryou. Maybe get himself a cup of juice, just so he could kiss Ryou and not have his mouth taste like stale beer. Though…a quick shot of a really _nice _taking vodka could do the same trick. He decided he liked both ideas, so he made himself a screw driver with a strawberry vodka (since that was one of few things left) and got the best of both worlds.

"Bakura…fuck!" He turned his head to the side, seeing Varon standing there, shirt completely unbuttoned for some unknown reason. Whatever; he really did not _need to know. _

"Mm?"

"Every one upstairs fucking passed out! Come on, you gotta have a shot with me!" So, he didn't exactly listen to Ryou and drank one more. Sometimes though, more could be _less._

…Riiight.

-

Only 15 minutes later, Ryou pulled up to the building, which, Ryou had to admit, he had _no _trouble finding. He thought he would have a hard time since all of the dormitories seemed to look the same but the bright lights, open windows, and tons of people smoking outside were pretty much a dead ringer that his boyfriend was somewhere inside, absolutely sloshed. He just hoped Bakura was able to wait until he actually got _in _before doing anything too extreme.

He ended up having to park a good block away, unfortunately. He didn't really like parallel parking but he was sure it would be hard for his poor boyfriend to walk any further than that. He didn't trust Bakura and was sure he had taken more shots before he had actually gotten there. After all, just like the song Ryou had just listened to; if Bakura had one, he had _thirteen. _Ryou rolled his eyes humorously, smiling to himself. Even if Bakura was completely plastered, it was still worth coming this far to see him.

Oddly, Bakura had been…sweet on the phone. Something was definitely up with him tonight. He wasn't used to his boyfriend being that honest with what he wanted but Ryou was happy nonetheless. He had spent the last couple of days dying to see his boyfriend, after all. Now was his chance and even if Bakura wasn't in top shape at the moment, he was still worth seeing. He was sure a lot of people would've thought he was stupid for running to his boyfriend's aid so quickly but…

Love never was a fair game, that was all too true. He tried to walk briskly because the wind felt like pure sheets of ice upon his face; he was freezing, and hadn't even thought to bring his much warmer coat with him. Instead, he grabbed the first thing he saw, which was actually something of Bakura's-a lovely, yet tattered red and black plaid blazer, patches and safety pins strewn all over the fabric. It was a little big for Ryou, but it was snug nonetheless. Sadly, Ryou hadn't even taken it off, ever since he'd found it at his house. He knew he should give it back to Bakura but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was the best he could do on all the nights he worked so late, without the real thing to hold him so tightly.

He knew it was a tad poignant but he couldn't help himself; he wore it to school and even to work when he was sure Diabound wouldn't be around to make fun of him. He had comments saying the jacket didn't fit him well but he didn't care about that. Even if it didn't match the 'Hollister' tee shirt he was wearing, it didn't matter; it was Bakura's and that was what made it so wonderful to him.

He began to jog, deciding that was a better way to get to the house than walking. Within a matter of seconds, he was at the walk way to the building, no one seeming to pay any real attention to him. That was perfectly fine with him though. He breathed tiredly as he walked up the steps, knowing he really needed to exercise more if that little of a run exhausted him.

'_Sitting around doing homework all the time sure makes me have some low energy_' he mused to himself, smiling to a passerby as he walked up the steps to the house. The door was already opened, leaving no reason for him to even contemplate knocking. He was sure it was less embarrassing this way though. Once he walked in, he soon found out this was the sort of party where knocking was surely _pointless. _The music was blaring, hip-hop music bursting into his eyes.

He came in to find himself right in the middle of complete chaos. People were dancing everywhere in the living room, people in heated make out sessions upon the large, curving couch. Even the stairs were littered with couples! Did people even -talk- at these parties? He turned his head to the left, peering into a different, smaller room where people were sitting, actually managing to -not- be at each other's throats. That was at least, a little better, though not all the way.

…So much for college kids being more mature though; this wasn't any different than the high school parties he had been dragged to, by the looks of it. The only difference was some of these kids were actually legal. He shook his head at the thought, slipping his hands into his pockets as he looked around to try to find Bakura in the crowd of dancers. He was sure his boyfriend was a bit too tired for that so he didn't really think he'd find him in there.

What about upstairs? But he wouldn't even know where to look and so many of the rooms upstairs would probably have closed and _locked _doors. Surely Bakura hadn't passed out in one of those already? Should he try anyway? His heart was beating in his chest wildly, trying to decipher which would be smartest. He decided to head upstairs first, simply because it seemed to be a better process of elimination. Some doors had to be open, after all.

He began up the stairs anxiously, unsure of his decision. He had been right in thinking that most of the doors would be shut; he could only see a couple that were even open. Maybe he'd pass by one of Bakura's friends though and they'd be able to point him in the right direction? He hoped somehow, he'd be able to find his boyfriend. When he did, he knew it'd be worth all the trouble.

He had been to Yami's once before and recognized his dorm room instantly. It was the first door opened and also, the one Ryou somehow felt he'd have the most luck with. He bit his lip in anticipation, nearing the door. He could hear voices inside, but none of them sounded quite right-not like Bakura. Something was drawing him nearer still though.

A loud, dry snore was echoing off the walls in the room, making Ryou's eye brow raise. He sincerely hoped -that- wasn't Bakura.

"I can't believe they both fucking past out, Vivian." Ryou paused next to the doorway. Vivian? Somehow, that named seemed familiar.

"I know. Talk about dull; I wish that brother of yours would've came back in. He's _way _cute."

"And I'm not?" A _very _unshy laugh.

"Ohh, you already know what I think of you."

"I do, I must admit." A lucid chuckle. "And you know what I think of you as well. I believe I've showed you a couple of times already."

"…Well, you know how forgetful I can be." A small blush arose on Ryou's cheeks, listening to the conversation. That voice; he swore…it sounded so much like… His eyes widened and he dared to peek inside, finding just the man he was thinking of; Diabound, perched atop a dark haired, beautiful woman. Call him odd, but he'd never expected Diabound to do something so _personal _in such a public area! After all, two people were sleeping upon the floor-

…Katsuya and…someone else Ryou had seen briefly before. Ryou swore he hadn't made noise, yet immediately, the girl's eyes flickered to him, giving him a deep grin. "I see we have an audience, Diabound-and a rather _cute _one." Diabound's head quickly turned, eyes widening as he found himself looking straight at Ryou, who was…blushing.

"Ahh." Diabound grinned, not looking embarrassed in the least. Why did everyone else but him seem to feel making it out in public was so _normal? _Then again, Diabound's cheeks looked pretty red and his eyes dazed for being normal.

Diabound…was drunk too. "Oh my!" Ryou smiled sheepishly, waving awkwardly to the two. "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Looking for Bakura?" Diabound purred low, smirking.

"Yes!" Ryou nodded, folding his hands in front of him. "He called but the house is so big, I wasn't sure where to find him, uhm…"

"Try the kitchen. He was in there brooding earlier." He gaze turned back to Vivian, raising a brow suggestively at her. She smiled back, turning to Ryou.

"So, I'm to guess you're the boyfriend I keep hearing about?"

"U-Uhm, yes, I suppose." Ryou shifted on his feet uncomfortably, unable to keep from wondering exactly what people had said to her-hopefully _good _things.

"Such a shame!" She pouted, letting her head fall back onto the edge of the mattress. "You're too cute, really. I couldn't bare to even attempt to seduce Bakura from you. At least one of the good ones is still single though!"

"Tch." Diabound snorted in response, rolling his eyes in Ryou's direction. "And planning to stay that way for quite some time. Anyway, go downstairs and check the kitchen. I'm sure you'll find him there. If you want, I could even help you look."

"U-Uh no!" Ryou shook his head wildly, a hand reaching back uncomfortably. "You…are obviously busy and it won't be that hard, heh!" He practically leapt out of the room, leaving the two to discuss things on their own. "I'll see you both later!"

Ryou was a little relieved to get out of that room; watching Diabound make moves on some girl was a little too odd for Ryou's tastes. Hopefully he'd never have to witness _that _again though. It did perhaps answer some of Ryou's deepest questions though. He had always wondered whether Diabound was straight or not. Surely, that little charade with Vivian had shown him his answer.

He shook his head, heading carefully back down the stairs. After all, he was the type to trip without even having so much as -one- drink-oh, the joys of being a disaster on legs…

When he reached the living room, it was a bit difficult to get through the huge crowd of mingling teens. He tried to be as curtious as possible but so many of these people didn't seem to care. In fact, they pushed past him quite thoughtlessly. He didn't blame them though; he could _smell _the alcohol waft as they walked. He saw a door way at the end of the living room and decided that was his best bet. Hopefully Bakura would be in here.

His eyes darted around the room. It was a less packed than the living room but there were still quite a few people around-and a whole lot of empty and half-full alcohol bottles and kegs. Yikes; hopefully his boyfriend hadn't been the one to finish any of those off. He had a sneaking suspicion though that his boyfriend had actually jumped at the chance.

He turned his head to glace to the kitchen's bar, where three people were seated-one with _stark white hair. _A big smile jumped upon his mouth and he just knew he was right.

"…Oh shut the fuck up!" The white haired male howled, pressing his face deeper into his hand. "You are not even really from Austrailia. You probably make that shit up to get in chick's pants easier." The brunette next to him chuckled humorously, but turned his head around.

"Well, Ryou!" He whistled, giving the boy an apathetic grin. "I wouldn't expect to see you at a party like this."

"What?!" Bakura's eyes widened and he sprung from his seat on the stool, nearly toppling over since his feet somehow didn't seem to be able to land quite right. An excited grin immediately spread across Bakura's face, arms held out to snag around Ryou's waist. His only problem was that he seemed to _trip _on the way. "H-Holy shit!"

"Yikes!" Ryou caught Bakura before he could fall, a laugh escaping him. "Oh Bakura…" He shook his head, giving the male a sympathetic look, arms holding onto Bakura tightly, the other male looking dumbfounded. "You're way hammered, aren't you?" Bakura's cheeks were so red from all the alcohol, it almost made his boyfriend look like he was blushing. Ryou couldn't help it; he felt so light-headed, even if Bakura was way too drunk to even remember any of this tomorrow.

"I'm not fucking hammered, geez." Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him in closer. He chuckled, looking down into the boy's eyes drunkenly. "Or at least…I wish I weren't so I could actually have some fucking energy to mess with you," he purred lucidly. Obviously, Bakura being drunk didn't keep him from being able to make Ryou a little flustered.

"Well, it'd work better if you didn't smell like a bar, I must admit." Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura's cheek, nonetheless. Bakura couldn't help it. He knew it was silly but…he purred happily at the kiss, the rest of the room seeming to disappear. "So, what did you want to do anyways, hmm?"

"Ugh. I can barely fucking walk Ry', what do you think?" He actually let his head fall down upon Ryou's shoulder, body slumping into Ryou's arms. Thankfully, Ryou was stronger than he looked and was able to hold Bakura up okay.

Bakura sighed warily, eyes closing as he took in the enchanting scent of his boyfriend. "Just take me to your place already and fuck the shit out of me…" Ryou's cheeks were, of course, tinged pink by the end of Bakura's sentence. There his boyfriend went, making him out to be some kind of weirdo again.

"Bakura! Don't be so…" What was he being? "…Gross."

"Gross?" Bakura sneered in an all-too sure way. "It wasn't gross a couple of days ago. You actually enjoyed it quite immensely if I do-" Ryou's eyes narrowed and he smacked Bakura's bicep warningly, trying hard to ignore the snickers of Varon not far from them.

"O-Ouch!" Bakura lifted his head, sulking down to Ryou. "You're such a cruel little brat, you know that?" He yanked Ryou's lower body in closer, letting his forehead press against Ryou's own.

"Quiet, you. I think you've spoken enough for one night." Ryou smiled sweetly up at him, shyly kissing his mouth. "Now let's go. I don't think my body can hold you up all night long."

"Fucking…agreed." Bakura kissed back sloppily, tongue brushing out to lick Ryou's lips. Usually that would've been pleasurable but currently, Bakura was a little too -drunk- to kiss nicely. He laughed softly and pulled away, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own, other hand wiping the saliva off of his lip.

"You know…you're going to regret that shit when I just won't kiss you anymore," Bakura pouted, leaning his head against Ryou's shoulder again. Fuck. He was waaay too tired to even be alive anymore.

"I'm sure I will, really," Ryou retorted a bit dryly, rolling his eyes. "Bye Varon! I hope it wasn't too much trouble baby-sitting him."

"Haha!" Varon grinned to Ryou, shrugging. "I don't think you paid enough mate. He's still awake and -not- blacked out in the yard somewhere; I think that deserves quite the bonus, don't you?" Ryou giggled in response, nodding wildly.

"I can only imagine."

"Ryouuuu!" Bakura whined loudly, walking sluggishly alongside him. "Did you really pay him to make sure I didn't fall asleep?!" Ryou rolled his eyes playfully to Varon who laughed, head shaking as the two left the disarrayed kitchen.

"Yes Bakura, with my super powers. Now let's get you home."

"Mm…I second that…to the fifth fucking power." Bakura laughed strangely to himself as Ryou lead him out of the house. Ryou was sure he shouldn't even try to ask or begin to understand. One time, he'd have to get drunk too just so he could get why Bakura said such odd things.

-

After a -very- slow five minute walk, they had finally made it to Ryou's car. Bakura complained the entire time and by the time they got down the outside steps, Ryou was basically _carrying _him because Bakura's legs were a little like Jello currently. Somehow he had managed, though breathlessly, to get Bakura inside the car, seat belted in. Was it weird at this time he really did feel more like a mother than a boyfriend?

It didn't matter though; he was just happy Bakura was with him. With the way Bakura was at the moment, it was probably safer anyway. Who knew what kind of trouble Bakura would get himself into in the state he was in? Seeming as he'd just been on a big rant on how homosexual Varon looked wearing goggles, he was sure Bakura's mouth was better kept secluded in Ryou's car.

He shivered as they pulled out of his car's parking place, slowly starting down the residential street. Ryou flipped on the heat to the highest possible setting, swearing he was going to freeze the death. Dragging Bakura along had kept him warm for a while but the cold returned much too quickly.

"Mmm…fuck. Ryou, you're fucking…you're like a god, you know that?" Ryou murmured in interest, eyes daring to glance to his boyfriend for a moment.

"A god, hmm?" Ryou had to laugh at his boyfriend's odd behavior. He was sure Bakura had never called him anything like that before-or anyone for that matter.

"Mm. Mh'm. A very hot one, who makes the best little noises." Bakura grinned, sinking deeper into his seat, finding it rather comfortable. He used his lever to recline his seat back, knowing it would be quite a bit of time before they reached Ryou's humble abode.

Ryou turned his head to smile at his boyfriend's cuteness, swiftly turning his eyes back onto the road. "So how much were you forced to drink once I left, hmm? I'm sure you meeting up with Varon somehow means you found a way to have more?"

"Ohhh, not that much more. Only like one…" Bakura didn't sound to certain. "Or was it three? Either way." Bakura waved a hand dismissively without opening an eye. "Not a lot, not a lot. Ryou, I swear, one of these days, I'm going to let you drunk."

"I think I'm a little afraid of what you'd do if you had me drunk around you," Ryou admitted, all too serious. Him being drunk and even more oblivious than usual would give his boyfriend all sorts of chances to do rotten things. Besides, he had the sneaking suspicion that if he drank, he wouldn't be able to distance himself from Bakura at all; his inner desire would take over and his hands would be non-stop all over Bakura.

…Yeah, it was probably better to not let that happen. "Well, I'll talk you into it one day, rest assured." Ryou hoped that day wouldn't come. He really didn't want to see where being drunk and floozy would take him.

"Yes, let's hope," he droned unenthusiastically, foot easing onto the brake as his car approached a red light.

"Ryou…?"

"Uhm, what is it?" Ryou raised a brow curiously, eyes drifting to his boyfriend. Bakura rolled his head lazily to open his eyes tiredly, gazing up at Ryou.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Bakura, you know you can ask me anything," he told the male reassuringly, giving him a small smile.

"Am I a screw up?" Ryou gasped softly, immediately shaking his head in response.

"No! What on earth would make you even think that?!" He eyed Bakura, positively baffled. That was such an odd question to come from Bakura. It was probably jus the alcohol talking but still!

"People always pretty much say it so." Bakura smiled lop-sidedly, hand outstretching to drag his finger along Ryou's outer jean seam. "You're the only person who doesn't think I'm complete shit."

"Bakura…" Ryou trailed off quietly. "You know that isn't true. Noone thinks that. I mean, you're in college and you have a good job; why would people think you were a fuck up…?" Ryou didn't understand. Bakura was always so confident; what would make him change so drastically?

"You…are so cute Ryou, you know?" Bakura chuckled, letting his hand rest lifelessly on Ryou's leg. "You're too good for me, Yami is right…" His eyes closed and he was relaxed completely once again, leaving Ryou speechless.

"Yami said that…?" Ryou asked breathlessly. He jumped when he realized the light had already turned green. He stepped on the gas, mind running a million miles a minute. What would make Yami say something so cruel? It obviously bugged Bakura, didn't it-or else he wouldn't have brought it up.

"Mm, yeah, he did… It's funny, I never thought I could agree with him more," Bakura whispered huskily, had nuzzling into his seat. "You're so perfect; I don't know what is wrong with me though."

"Nothing is wrong with you Bakura, I swear it. Ryou removed a hand from the steering wheel to grasp Bakura's, giving it a squeeze. He looked to his boyfriend adoringly, sighing. "I…I think, if anything, you're too good for me, not the other way around."

Bakura laughed yet Ryou swore, it was more sad than joyful. "You're so sweet and so good to me. I don't know what is wrong with me. I shouldn't have even called you, really," Bakura admitted, groaning slightly. "And I shouldn't even tell you that because you won't understand but…"

Bakura was right. Ryou stared to the road ahead of him worriedly, not sure what to reply with. He didn't understand Bakura at all; what was he trying to say? Why was calling him a bad thing? It hurt to know that his boyfriend had to argue with himself just to call Ryou up. It made Ryou wonder…did Bakura even like him, or were Ryou's worst fears really surfacing and Bakura was just dragging him along until Ryou couldn't take it anymore?

"I hope you're happy, Ryou. I like it…when you're smiling the most." Ryou's heart seemed to jump from his chest at those words, falling for Bakura all over again. Why did Bakura do this to him? He made him so confused yet so sure all the same; he still wouldn't take any of it back. No matter what, he still knew how he felt deep inside, even if Bakura didn't. "Always be happy, okay?"

"As long as you're with me…I will be." Bakura murmured in response, going silent after that. He gave Ryou's hand a squeeze before his hold went limp, yet he didn't take his hand away. Ryou didn't speak with Bakura for a good couple of minutes, deciding it was probably better to let Bakura rest peacefully. Besides, Bakura gave him so much to think about, he could hardly think of any words to convey exactly what he wanted to.

He was on the freeway now, near home, and Bakura was still so quiet. He turned his head to the right, about to say something when he heard something arise from Bakura's mouth. _Soft snores…_

Bakura was dead asleep, drooling on his car's head rest…

Yet somehow, Ryou didn't care. Saliva could be cleaned up; this was too good a moment to ruin. He watched him, trying to hold in his laughter to not wake Bakura up. What an interesting night this had turned out to be; he picked up his boyfriend to spend time with him only to have his boyfriend fall immediately asleep on him! Oh well, it was probably for the best. Bakura definitely needed to sleep off his extreme buzz and besides, he looked so _adorable _doing so.

How did Bakura do this to him; make him so…head-over-heels? Nothing else could ever make him feel this way, he was so certain. Even if Bakura didn't know, he knew, and that was enough for the night. "Even know you're such a drunk…I'm still so in love with you," he said, barely in a whisper, eyes looking over Bakura's face so gently, the lights outside illuminating Bakura's pale cheek.

It was so absurd to feel like this over such a short amount of time but Ryou couldn't explain it; he had never been so sure of himself. No matter what happened, he just _knew _Bakura was the one for him.

-

So I think this chapter was my longest yet, and wow. It took forever and a day, I'm sure. XD; I really like how it came out though, except for the ending. It wasn't -quite- what I wanted but it is close enough-as in…

This chapter is so damn long, I don't want to write anymore for it. I heard the average novel to be published these days is 100,000 words. That seems so short to me though:/ I -thought- this story would only be two chapters longer after this one but in a way, I don't see that happening. I think this is the -forever- story because omgg, it's going on forever. XD

Does anyone find italics and '-…-' annoying to emphasize words? I know I do it a lot and I keep reading things that warn against it but I always thought it was so clever and cute, somehow. XD;; Maybe I am just a veeery sad person. Oh well. I keep trying to write oneshots but I can never seem to get away from this story for more than a few pages for those. I want to get them all done but I don't have that many keyboards or hands. ;-;; I keep trying to think of what I will write once this is done-I still really don't know!

Hopefully something nice though. Either way, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read! I hope you stick around for the next one! ;D

Next chapter:

Mysteries, mysteries; so many mysteries…

Because I don't even know. XD

-

Hope you all have the best weeks and weekends!


	12. Just like mine

Ch 12 or 13, depending on where you are. Please enjoy. ;-;

-

"I feel like my _brain _is draining out of my nostrils." Malik groaned loudly, eyes crushed shut as he pressed his hands onto his face. It was noon now and the curtains were barely opened, yet somehow the room seemed brighter than the sunniest of summer days. His eyes were so sensitive today; it was probably the only time in his life he'd ever wish himself blind.

The bed creaked as he rolled onto his side, hissing in pain as he turned toward the wall. Every inch of his body seemed to just ache and there were so many bruises; he didn't even _remember _falling yet somehow he was absolutely battered. Had he really drank so much as to not even remember getting into a fight? He swore he could recount every moment of last night-well, mostly. He had spent most of his night either hanging around with Varon talking or else off with Mariku.

Mariku who…was currently buried beneath the blankets beside him, looking so at peace, eyes closed. For someone who had spent so much time drinking at the party, Mariku seemed quite healthy. In fact, now that Malik thought about it (since he obviously hadn't _thought _about anything last night) he couldn't even remember Mariku having a single drink-not a single one. Mariku had talked about how drunk he was though when Malik had gotten there. He certainly had played the part well enough considering they spent most of the night all but eating each other's faces.

Malik felt strange about the whole ordeal, somehow, as if something wasn't _right. _If Mariku was so drunk, why was he so at bay right now? And another thing; if he had truly drank so much, how had he driven home so well-not that Malik could say he entirely remembered -coming- home that well but still. Mariku had barely seemed drunk at all at times throughout the night-it just didn't make sense to Malik in the least. Mariku was usually -so- obvious…

"Must be pleasant, I'm sure," the male beside him purred serenely. He was so unaffected; something was definitely _fishy. _Malik maneuvered himself back to his side to be able to face Mariku.

His eyes looked upon him uncertainly, though it went unnoticed. "What time did you say you got to the party last night, again? How long before me?"

"Oh…" Mariku trailed off gently. "I'd say probably an hour or so after you. I swear I told you last night." But wait; if Mariku had gotten there an hour after him and they had been together the entire evening save maybe _ten _minutes, where would he have had the time to drink? Malik's eyes lowered, looking over the tanned male's face, blankets pulled up just beneath Mariku's nose.

Malik might have been hung over and feeling a little _funny _but he sure as hell knew there had been no time for Mariku to drink since Malik had been hanging all over him. He hadn't blacked out, he -swore- he hadn't. Why would Marik lie though? He knew Marik was the type to scam someone and that making out with someone hot was definitely a favorite past time of Marik's but…

He just couldn't put two-and-two together. Mariku didn't feel like that about him. Hell, he spent half his time making fun of Malik! People that liked you didn't go calling you "little puss" when they wanted to get into your pants. There was no way Mariku would've done that to him; he just…Malik knew it was probably just his now more-so damaged brain cells talking; there was no way _Marik _did that on purpose and he was stupid for thinking so!

Yet, he still had to ask. "So…before you came to the party, did you drink anything at all?" Mariku's eyes began to peel open, a blonde eyebrow lifting quizzically.

Mariku smirked slightly, looking at Malik strangely. "Why do you even ask?" After all, it was an odd question to just be asked out of no where. What difference would it have made if he had or hadn't drank before he came to the party?

"I…" Malik trailed off softly. "I don't know…" He felt insecure about even bringing it up now, hands gingerly tucked under his chin. "Just curious, I guess."

"I didn't even drink before I came."

…Bingo.

Malik's facial expression changed to one of anger. "Then _how _were you "so" drunk last night if you didn't drink at the party and didn't drink before you got there?! How could you have made out with me and not have been drunk!" It just didn't make sense! How had they made out, on Mariku's part, with no alcohol at all?! Surely, it wasn't what Malik thought it was! Or else…

Or else…what -would- he do?

Mariku opened his mouth but no sound came out. _Oops. _So his plan obviously hadn't been flawless and now he had to explain to Malik exactly what he had been avoiding. _Fuck. _His thoughts raced wildly in his head and he tried to think of every single thing he could possibly tell Malik besides the truth. What could he say though, when it came down to it? That he felt so sorry for Malik, who had been following him like a little puppy, that he just couldn't tell him "no"? …Which would piss Malik off more than put him at peace about the question.

…Besides, Mariku wasn't that type of person, Malik would see right through it yet again. What the hell else was there to say besides the absolute truth? Ugh, he was -so- deadmeat. "So…I lied." He closed his eyes, deciding he'd rather not see Malik's reaction when he finally divulged what he had been so desperately hiding.

…Well, actually he hadn't really hidden it that well to everyone else, but it was secretive enough for Malik not to notice. Maybe Malik was just dumb though? Whatever; somehow, Mariku still knew the whiny little brat was the only one in his heart.

"S-So what does that mean?" Malik whispered anxiously, eyes widening in surprise. His heart was racing in his chest, desperate to know the answer to his question. Why would Mariku do that, especially to Malik, who had become one of--But Malik didn't like _that _word. He found throughout the weeks, he didn't like the title as _one of _Mariku's best friends. He knew he had always been a jealous person but honestly the two seemed to get along so well and Mariku was the only one Malik had been able to turn to through all of his relationship problems throughout the weeks.

What was wrong…with wanting to be number _one _and not just _one of?_

"Well…" Mariku began. He didn't want to say it; he _really didn't want to say it but he knew he couldn't hide it forever. _"So…I like you."

Malik swore he couldn't breathe. He swore his heart had stopped. Mariku liked him?! Maybe Mariku had simply gotten drunk from Malik's saliva because Malik was positive that couldn't be true! Why would Mariku of all people like Malik? Malik who…had whined to him for so many nights over the weeks; Malik who had _actually cried _to Mariku over a complete dickhead. Malik had shown Marik all the worst things about him and somehow, Mariku still liked him, even though he knew Malik had lied to Bakura completely about who he was? "B-But…" Malik just stared at the male blankly. "How could you…?"

Mariku's eyes opened now, looking to Malik honestly. He couldn't help but smirk at the absolutely shocked face Malik was giving him. He looked so cute, eyes so big, staring at Mariku like Mariku had just pulled out a knife on him. But really, what was -wrong- with Mariku liking him, anyway? "How could I…like you?"

Malik nodded aptly, obviously not getting it.

Mariku rolled his eyes, not getting _why _Malik didn't get it. "You're a little punk, you can never keep your mouth shut, you don't know how to forgive…" Malik couldn't help but become a little annoyed at this list. Was this supposed to be flattery?

"You cry too easily for a guy, damn." Mariku made a displeased face. How were these reasons Mariku liked him?! Malik wanted to punch the male more than anything at this moment in time. "You're stubborn, you're headstrong, you're…you're in all honesty, a headache-waiting-to-happen on legs but you do it so fucking _cutely." _

Malik's fists were clenched. Oh; he was so ready to _hurt _Mariku in a thousand different ways! "And look at you…!" Mariku actually dared to laugh, completely unmoved by Malik's obvious death glare. "You get so mad at me over such little things and…it's such a turn-on, honestly. I just…ever since Bakura has broken up with you and you've been around me, I can't get enough of you. I swear…" Mariku's hand slowly rose, Malik watching it as golden fingers began to drift over his cheek. Malik wasn't sure what to do, in fact, right now, he could barely think.

He was so confused about everything. He had been so busy worrying about Bakura for so long, he had completely forgotten there were other people _much better _for him out there, including Mariku himself. Malik had been so blind not to see it but it made so much sense, didn't it? Mariku had been with him almost every day and Mariku was the reason Malik was even over Bakura-and he -was- over him, most of the way.

Still, a part of him, a sliver, still thought about what it would've been like to still be with Bakura but it wasn't the same as before. He was glad Bakura was so happy with Ryou, that he was actually willing to fight for the boy-the boy who really -deserved- it. Ryou was so great to Bakura where Malik had been so terrible. He couldn't go back; he didn't -want- to go back.

Maybe…maybe that was why he felt so overjoyed knowing Mariku liked him. He didn't have to put on a façade for a person to really like him, didn't have to try so hard.

Mariku seemed to move in closer and Malik didn't dare to back away. "I really think…I'm actually falling in love with you and it's so fucking crazy, isn't it?" Mariku leant in, daring to press their lips together. Malik didn't fight that either. He let Mariku kiss him and kissed back hesitantly. The kiss only lasted for a second but it made something inside of Malik come undone; it felt so nice to know…

And he was so happy, so much happier than he had been in months. "You're such a dumbass, you know?!" Malik yelped, smacking Mariku upside the head.

"O-Owe, fuck! What was that for?!"

Malik grinned darkly, letting out a laugh. _It served that dick right. _"That's for taking advantage of me when I was drunk and practically raping me, you ass!"

"Fuck man!" Mariku nursed his poor head, other arm tucked defensively under his chest. "I pour my heart out to you and you just beat me up! This is domestic abuse!"

"Well…" Malik let out a soft laugh, all maliciousness leaving his face. He moved in closer to Marik to be able to lay against him, pressing his forehead against the male's chin. His eyes closed and he let himself relax, feeling oddly at peace. "You'll get used to it with time, won't you?"

Mariku snorted, letting an arm lazily drape over Malik's shoulders. He let out a yawn, his own eyes able to shut tiredly. "As long as you sleep with me often, anything is possible."

-

Bakura hardly knew how he got here. In fact, the last thing he even remembered was being in Ryou's car. How Ryou had ever gotten him up all those stairs and into the apartment, Bakura had no clue. Yet somehow, he was here in bed, bundled up under the nice warm blankets. Save Bakura's boxers, everything else was off, no doubt an attempt on Ryou's part to make him comfortable. Ryou, it seemed, had come to his rescue once again, and just in time.

He couldn't take his eyes off the boy this morning. Ryou was fast asleep beside him, just as he had been two hours before. Bakura, currently, was lying flat on his back with Ryou on his side, curled up against him. A hand of Ryou's was set atop Bakura's chest, surely in an attempt to embrace him. The gesture had turned weak as the night went on but oddly, Ryou managed to keep a hold of him, no matter how loose that hold was. Ryou looked so serene, sleeping so soundly, lips almost looking as if they were curved in the smallest of smiles.

Ryou smiling in his sleep? It would only fit the boy, really. When wasn't Ryou happy around him? Sure, from time to time, Ryou had his moments where he had been depressed but besides those rare times, Ryou was always joyful. Even last night, though he had waited until he was completely trashed to call up Ryou, Ryou was still so happy to have even been invited, to just get the chance to see Bakura. Bakura has passed out on Ryou and had been less-than fun to be around, drunk off his ass, and somehow, Ryou still dealt with it with that same smile…

The smile that Bakura could feel was so real, and all because of him. How could he make Ryou so happy all the time? He was always screwing up and when he did right, it was never intentional. He always had to debate with himself before he ever did anything nice to Ryou, like the party and even taking care of Ryou when he was sick. Yes, both times, he had given in and had been glad he had done so but still; he felt like such a shitty person.

The words from last night rang so clearly in his mind.

"_All I see is shit, the same shit that almost, and unfortunately, didn't completely FAIL out of high school. You're scum. You must really have Ryou wrapped around your terrible little finger because trust me, no one, not any one else in the whole fucking world could find you worth anything." _

He was never one to let people's words get to him but ever since last night, these words had fought their way in. He couldn't push them away. No matter what he did, they were still there, echoing over and over again in his mind. They had slipped away when he had drank enough but now that he was completely sober and wide awake, they returned full force, strangling him more and more each second.

Yami was…right. Diabound was right. This boy beside him, he really didn't deserve this, did he? The longer Bakura stayed with him, the more he was bound to screw up Ryou's life. He had been so right yesterday, thinking about how Ryou deserved someone so much different. He needed someone more like himself, someone who would always put him first. If Bakura let him stay around, he'd only make it worse by dragging their relationship on and on until Ryou couldn't take it anymore.

Bakura would never be able to admit what he really felt. He'd never have the guts to let Ryou know exactly how much he meant. He couldn't do it; couldn't do _this. _Ryou would just end up a terrible wreck and soon, he'd never be able to get back to the innocent, light-hearted person he was. Bakura felt so guilty but he knew it was the absolute truth; Bakura was screwing Ryou up and he didn't want it to be this way! In every relationship, Bakura had always been such a selfish prick, not caring for the opposite person. He wanted to finally just show that he was capable of it, that he -could- think of someone before himself!

He…wanted Ryou to be so happy and to always keep that smile and he knew the only way to do this was to just end it already. He was only making Ryou and himself miserable. He'd never be able to come to terms with anything and he'd never change. He'd always be an alcoholic idiot and with the way he was going, he'd probably just get into drugs again and fall back into rehab. It was what he was destined for, wasn't it? Yami was right; he had always been a screw up and jail wasn't far off, he was sure.

He could try to turn his life around, but only for so long. Something would give and he'd slip back into old habits. He'd make Ryou _cry, _he knew he would. Ryou only wanted the best for him, Ryou wanted him to do well. Didn't Ryou understand though? No, of course he didn't! No one fucking got it, did they?! Bakura couldn't change, Bakura would never be different! He'd always be a damn failure and never live up to anyone's standards for him, no matter how badly deep down he -wanted- to.

In fact, up until Ryou, he wasn't sure he even wanted to live to make anyone else happy but himself. But he had never _been _happy; not really. He was always searching deep down for something more; he always thought maybe, just -maybe- he could amount to something. But he'd never been able to run on that thought for long.

…He had thought about it before and was doing it again, wondering if Ryou was that thing. Ryou was the only person in his life that could ever make him so happy he was bouncing off walls and so depressed he just wanted to slit his own throat. Ryou made him feel like fighting for something better; he made him want to be a better person. He made him believe foolishly sometimes, it was actually possible.

Finally though, he wasn't going to let himself be shielded from reality. He had spent so much time contemplating it over the last few weeks and it had taken harsh but -true- words to finally get to him and make him see what was really there. Ryou and he could never work out and by staying with Ryou, he would only _hurt _both of them.

He had to get away no matter how much his heart begged otherwise. He couldn't let himself be so divided in two. He couldn't be the one to make all Ryou's dreams come true, he just couldn't. He'd always be that idiot, doing all the things that were wrong and knowing it but not being able to stop because…

It just wasn't who he was. His heart felt so heavy, thinking about what he'd have to tell Ryou. What would Ryou do? Would he cry? Would he just go into a rage? It didn't matter though; he had to do this, had to be strong. He had been so weak throughout the weeks, thinking he could handle this when he knew deep down he couldn't. He wasn't ready for love and he never would be; everyone was so right about him.

He was such a fucking idiot to think he could've _ever _had someone like Ryou and just felt nothing. He felt so much for the adorable boy curled beside him, so much he had such a hard time actually putting it into words. He wanted to give Ryou the world, he realized, but his world would never be good enough, not for Ryou. Ryou would try to tell him it would be and encourage him but…

Ryou was always just so oblivious to what was really true; he liked Bakura so much, he didn't want to see the truth, just like Bakura hadn't. It was right in front of him though, in plain sight. He had to make Ryou see because Ryou would never be able to have the perfect life he deserved if Bakura didn't.

He turned his eyes away from Ryou, glancing to the cat on his opposite side. He had been so down, he hadn't even bothered to push the cat away, not this time. He was actually petting it sluggishly, it's purrs audible. His mouth opened, letting out a ragged breath. How many times had he thought about the cat and Ryou before, so alone here? Without him, how long would it be until Ryou finally found that person who could make this apartment feel lived-in again?

He didn't want to think about it, someone else with Ryou. It was so painful to know there only so long he'd actually be able to kiss the boy beside him. He'd probably never be able to face Ryou again because it was going to be so hard in itself to actually get over him. He felt so foolish, knowing for the first time in his life, he'd let himself _fall _so deeply for someone.

No wonder why he'd never let himself do this before; it felt so awful to know everything they had worked so hard to build was just going to crash down like fucking lightning. It fit though, didn't it? How many good things in Bakura's life had ever actually lasted? All good things come to an end and this couldn't have ever been different.

He felt Ryou's nose brush against his shoulder. His heart began to thump in his chest, knowing what that meant. Ryou was _waking up. _Oh no; should he just get it over with now? Maybe he should just do it now; the sooner the better. Then he could just jump out of bed and leave without feeling any guilt. He wasn't going to drag this out any longer, dammit! Ryou needed to be free…!

"Mmm," a soft murmur left Ryou's pretty mouth, making Bakura's eyes turn to him. Ryou's doe-like hues were fluttering open, staring so adoringly up at him. His breath caught in his throat. Could he really just dump Ryou like this, right when they were laying in bed together? "Bakura?" Ryou's voice mewled so caringly. "You don't look so well…" His arm wrapped around the male more securely now, shifting to move up so his eyes were actually level with Bakura's.

"Uhh…" Bakura couldn't even find the words to say. Ryou was once again showing such compassion for him and he couldn't speak; he wanted to break up with Ryou when Ryou cared so much about him. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just -accept- it? "I'm…okay. Just too much to drink last night." His voice didn't sound certain of that, could Ryou tell?

"Oh." Ryou smiled understandingly, leaning in to let their noses press together. "Well, if you need any aspirin or something, I'll go get it for you." Bakura nodded, trying to find the strength to smile back but felt he was unable to. Why did Ryou always have to put him first when he wasn't _worthy? _Bakura wanted to say something back but felt he couldn't find the right words.

"Thank you," he settled for. It didn't sound quite right but there was just nothing else he could say. Maybe the less he said, the better it would be-maybe it would be easier this way.

"You were so funny last night, 'Kura. I'm sad I didn't get there earlier so I could've drank with you," Ryou admitted, laughing softly. Ryou actually wanted to drink with him? He actually smiled himself, small, unable to imagine Ryou drunk. It would be such a sight to see how ridiculous Ryou would be. He was sure the boy would look so cute with cheeks so red, laughing so gorgeously at every little thing. Perhaps he'd even get feisty, like Seto, but actually -cute-. It brightened his mood to think of this but not much. After all, he'd never be able to find that out for himself if he just tossed Ryou aside, would he?

"Next time, I promise I'll call sooner," he said untruthfully. He didn't want it to be a lie but it was. Once Ryou was gone and out of his life today, he'd never call him back again. His throat felt so dry thinking of this, eyes stinging oddly-it had to be his hangover getting to him.

"I hope so! I think it would be so fun to actually party with everyone. I've never really had vodka or anything and I'm afraid to really but…" Ryou wrinkled his nose, shrugging. "I'd do it for you, just so we could have more fun together." Funny how Ryou could do that but he couldn't say "no" to alcohol so they could do the same in return. He was such a fucking prick…

There wasn't going to be any more fun for them, not ever. It was so real now in Bakura's mind, for the first time actually coming to terms with what that meant. His head hurt so much now, knowing it was so _near. _This was all he had left with Ryou, forever. The smile was wiped off his face and he couldn't help but turn his head away, unable to look into Ryou's eyes any longer, knowing he was going to break Ryou's heart entirely. He was such scum; he hoped Ryou would never look at him in that same affectionate way again.

"Bakura…?" Ryou blinked, noticing Bakura's behavior this morning was a little funny. "Are you sure it's just…your hangover?" The worry returned in Ryou's voice, tone going so soft. Ryou pressed his nose into Bakura's hair, kissing the back of his skull. "I hope you don't feel bad, I don't like it when you feel bad."

"I think I just…am getting sick or something." Bakura feigned a sniffle trying to make himself believable, still not turning to face Ryou, staring harshly at the wall. "I'm just really tired."

"Oh no," Ryou murmured, nuzzling his nose into Bakura's soft, unkempt hair. Bakura shivered at the gesture, eyes closing. He was _never _going to feel this same warmth again, not in his entire life. "Do you want me to go get you some medicine? I don't want you to be miserable."

Why did Ryou have to make it so fucking -hard-?! "Ryou," he said, a tad irritably. His head whirled around, making Ryou lean back a little.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, completely oblivious to Bakura's inner turmoil. "Did…I do something wrong?"

"Yes!" Bakura snapped suddenly, surprising both of them. Ryou's eyes widened, not knowing what to think. What in the world…?

"I.." Ryou's toes curled, not liking the angered look on Bakura's face, meant just for him. His eyes downcast, biting onto his lip. "What did I do? I'm sorry, I didn't mean…to upset y-"

"No, no," Bakura sighed heavily, flopping onto his side, facing Ryou completely now. The cat meowed in displeasure at the sudden change, not liking being aroused from it's relaxing state. Bakura's hand rose to set itself on Ryou's face, hating that he'd just yelled at Ryou for something so stupid-but there he went again, doing things to Ryou that Ryou should have never had to deal with. '_It'll all be over soon…'_ "I just…don't understand why you always have to do so much for me when you know…" He felt lips press against his own, silencing him. Ryou was kissing him and that rush of ecstasy washed over every inch of him, reminding him once again why he never could seem to push Ryou away before. Everything about Ryou was so _perfect…_

Bakura kissed back when he knew he shouldn't have. He was only making it harder for both of them. Ryou pulled away slightly, both of them staring at each other. Ryou was looking at him in the way he most definitely wasn't worthy of. He loved it, he yearned for it, yet he knew…it was never meant for him, not really. "Bakura I…" Ryou seemed to be fighting to say something. Why did Bakura have the distinct feeling he didn't want to hear it? Ryou smiled softly, eyes so full of their genuine honesty. "I love you and that's why I always…am so overbearing with you. I k-know it's annoying but…"

Bakura worst fears were finally confronted and he was sure he heart was shattering into a million pieces. Ryou had finally told him the thing he had been so scared of hearing and the scariest thing as how much _he wasn't sure _he hated it. He couldn't like it and he wouldn't let himself. He had to do what he had been planning and he wouldn't let Ryou's confession stop him. Besides, he had known it all along. Just because Ryou had finally told him didn't mean he could just stop now.

But it was so hard because…he wanted to stop again and just push reality away for a little longer. "I…I should go…" He trailed off, sitting up out of bed so abruptly. Ryou's eyes widened in a frightened way and Bakura wanted so badly to make that look go away. He had to do this though and he would-_tonight. _

"W-what? Uhm, are you sure you don't need to rest or…?"

"No," Bakura said firmly, crawling off the edge of the bed, leaving Ryou sitting there so vulnerably in his bed. Ryou seemed unable to even speak; he looked so scared and Bakura knew why. Bakura couldn't even look at Ryou, swearing Ryou knew all too well what Bakura was thinking. He saw his clothing folded neatly atop Ryou's desk chair and grabbed his tee shirt first, pulling it over his head. "I just thought of homework I needed to do and I just gotta go."

"Okay…" Ryou said, voice breaking. He tried to force it down but he knew the disappointment showed in his tone. He was glad he had finally told Bakura the truth but he should've known Bakura would take it like this. It wasn't surprising, was it? Bakura probably just needed time to think it over before he could just accept it-but why did Ryou have the feeling he never would? He was probably just being insecure and that definitely wasn't attractive; he'd just have to ask Bakura about it later and smile for now, as if nothing bothered him at all. "Well, good luck then. I hope you do really well!" He chimed, or tried.

Bakura slid his pants on and said nothing else. What else could he say? He heard the sadness in Ryou's tone and he hated himself so much for it-but he couldn't change the way things were going. This was how they should be and he knew, in the long run, Ryou would be happier this way. This was _all _for his sake.

He grabbed his jacket and walked to the bedroom door, opening it, hand shaking for some reason. He didn't want to go but he had to live with the choice he was making. He couldn't let himself live in this ridiculous fantasy of his anymore. Ryou would -never- belong with him and they'd never be right together. "See you," he said firmly, not daring to look back at Ryou. If he would've, he was sure he'd just give up because his heart yearned for Ryou so badly, though it wasn't right.

"Bye…" As he walked out into the hall, he felt so _cold. _His eyes were stinging worse than ever and one of them was watering oddly. That was weird; usually his hangovers didn't make his eyes water…

He knew it could've been something _else _but he wasn't willing to acknowledge it. Somehow, tonight, he'd call Ryou, have him come over and just do it-even know he wasn't sure how at this point. He'd do something to make Ryou hate him so much, he'd take back every single good thing he'd ever said about Bakura.

-

Was it just Ryou or was his apartment so _cold _today? He shivered, pulling his comforter around his thin frame tighter, curling further upon the couch. His soft eyes gazed to the TV screen but truth be told, he found little interest in the program that played over the station. Usually, he would've been so entranced on something about ancient Egypt but today…

Little seemed to be able to hold his attention for long. His knees pressed further against his chest, leaning his head onto them. Call Ryou crazy but…

Ever since this morning when he had woken up, Ryou had this eerie feeling-a feeling of foreboding. It reminded him of the eve of the car crash, in a way. He could remember feeling so weird and out-of-touch with reality. His heart pitter-pattered loudly in his chest, unable to shake this feeling. What was it he was feeling? _Fear? _But what was there to be scared of? It was broad day light and he was overwhelmingly certain he was in his apartment alone. In fact, he couldn't have pressed that fact enough-he was _alone _and he didn't want to be. And, if he would've just kept his mouth completely shut, who knew?

_Maybe Bakura would've stayed. _Maybe then he wouldn't feel like his life was turning completely upside down. He knew it was absurd to dwell on something like Bakura leaving so abruptly and awkwardly-it wasn't like it was the first time his boyfriend had done that. Nevertheless, it didn't make it any easier to take. It always made him wonder; what if _this _is it? The panic filled his entire being, making the room seem that much icier to be in.

There was just something so different about Bakura though, something in his tone. He just seemed so peculiar and not like himself-Ryou wanted to blame the alcohol but could it really have been that? He wanted so badly to believe that was all there was to it and it wasn't like he _felt_-like Bakura was somehow sick of him.

He tried to the best boyfriend possible-he tried his hardest not to be clingy. He didn't want Bakura to feel surrounded or smothered; even know he wanted to talk and be with Bakura 100 percent of the day, he backed off. He tried to keep a number on how many times he called in a week. He kept his mouth shut when Bakura ditched him for his friends and treated him like complete crap and just like this morning…

Even know Bakura completely ripped out his heart completely every time he treated Ryou so insignificantly; Ryou still stayed faithful and didn't question it. He wanted Bakura to know he'd wait, that he was patient. He had never thought Bakura would ever completely succumb to him, heart and soul. He wasn't _expecting _any kind of marriage proposal or even for Bakura to tell him he loved him. In fact, sometimes, he was so _sure _Bakura did that he didn't even need to hear those words to feel it. Sure, the words were nice but he understood-those words just weren't something Bakura was willing to part with and that was okay because…

As long as Ryou knew Bakura was his one and only, what more could he ask for? Bakura did all sorts of things to make him feel special and loved-he didn't need silly words to understand his own feelings. He wasn't like Malik-he didn't want to change Bakura: he loved Bakura exactly how he was, problems and all.

…Then again, maybe that made him no different from Malik at all. Malik had tried so hard for Bakura and maybe if he admitted it to himself, he did too. He tried to give everything and expected so little in return. He felt so bad for admitting it but when would these kind of events end? He hated to be selfish but sometimes, he just wanted Bakura to make his feelings known-maybe not exactly telling Ryou the same back but…

Just _something_. Having Bakura laugh at him was better than having Bakura do what he had done today. Bakura had walked out on him again with a complete lie for an explanation. Why couldn't Bakura just be honest with him? Maybe Bakura didn't feel the same and that was fine but…

Today, Bakura hadn't even looked at him after he had said what he wanted to and it hurt so much. Maybe… he bit his lip in thought, eyes closing tightly. Maybe what he wanted really was for Bakura just to tell him, give him any indication he felt the same way. Was it possible he was being so greedy without meaning it? What if a small part of him did want to know what Bakura felt, if Bakura ever thought he could love Ryou back. Wasn't it only fair though? Ryou loved Bakura-shouldn't he want and _need _Bakura to feel the same?

He did, he really did and it was just so stressful…

A part of him felt like he should have never said anything and another part of him was so glad he had finally just come out and said it. Well which was it? Did he want Bakura to feel the same or could he really live with never knowing?

He couldn't make up his mind in the same way Bakura couldn't. Ryou wanted Bakura to love him and, on some level, he just…

He'd been _so sure _Bakura really did. He couldn't help it now though, having Bakura just storm out like he had with no real explanation. Was there the possibility Ryou imagined it all? He wanted it to be so real; maybe he had just let himself get so wrapped up in Bakura, he began to only see what he wanted and not what was really there.

But every time Bakura was so close, Bakura seemed so _happy _too. Didn't that mean anything at all? Dark embers slid open, peering into the darkness of his living room, save the glow of the TV. He knew he should really get out of the house and just stop dwelling on it. Every time he let himself get so consumed in his relationship, it just made him upset. He needed to be positive and live his own life! To hell with Bakura for tonight!

…Okay, so maybe not hell because that seemed awfully _harsh _to Ryou but… He just needed to get away, to do anything-anything that would get his mind off of him. Was it funny his cell phone rang just then? Of course, his stomach dropped when he leant over and snatched it up off the table. Even if he had just been so gung-ho about scraping Bakura from his thoughts, a part of him still wanted it to be the male calling.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile when he read Bakura's name over his cell phone's screen. There was hope yet-he was probably just being an idiot! His depression all day meant nothing and he was going to answer the phone and Bakura was going to tease him like always; he would get to see his love tonight and Bakura would make it _all _better.

…Yet still, it seemed so _cold_. "Hello?" Ryou piped cheerfully, trying to hold back his excitement that Bakura had called. Maybe Bakura really had just been feeling sick and he imagined this feeling completely. His legs sprawled out across the couch, bare feet meeting the plush carpet.

"Can you come over?" Ryou frowned a little, feeling disheartened. Bakura didn't sound joyful in the least. In fact, Ryou couldn't even -tell- what Bakura was feeling. All he knew was the sound of Bakura's voice was making him want to shiver. Bakura hadn't even said "_hi". _What was going on?

"U-Uhm." And now Ryou's voice was starting to quiver nervously. Why did he always have to make it so obvious he was uncomfortable? He felt so squeamish talking to Bakura right now for some reason. He was _scared. _"Yeah, I can. Is something wrong?" His voice was so soft suddenly, almost a whisper. He wanted it to stop-why did he still feel like something was off?

"No, just want to see you." Bakura said it so coldly. Something just had to be wrong-yet, Ryou wanted to ignore it. Maybe Bakura was just sick and wanted him to be there to…take care of him? Ryou gulped, trying to convince himself of this: he wanted to believe it so badly.

"O-Oh, okay. I'll be there soon?" There was no sound back, just a simple click of the receiver. _It stung so badly. _Why was Bakura being so strange? He felt worse than ever, but picked himself up off the couch. Surely it was just anxiety and he was imagining it all; Bakura just couldn't be treating him like this. "He…likes you Ryou, don't be stupid."

Even know he muttered it to himself so confidently, it still didn't sink in. Why was Bakura acting this way? _Please, please don't let it be me. Please let this be fixable. _

His heart pounded in his chest. He was sure it would stop when he finally saw Bakura and he could just prove himself wrong.

-

20 minutes later, Ryou pulled up to the two story house, view distorted by the rain-the rain that seemed to be thudding so violently on his car. Just a few days ago, it had been snowing so pleasantly-what had brought about such a morose change? He parked his car next to Bakura's, turning his keys and taking them out of the ignition. He looked outside gloomily, not looking forward to stepping a foot outside again, for the moment he did, he knew he'd be drenched.

Why was it whenever someone seemed to feel bad, the weather only seemed to accentuate it? He stuffed his keys inside his sweatshirt's pocket, hand reaching up to pull on his hood-not that it would really help. The rain seemed to be coming down as if some unknown being was spraying down all of Domino with a fat hose. Ryou opened his car door, sighing heavily as he was met with the rain pelting against his entire body. He decided it would be best to run to avoid getting to soaked.

Closing his door, he began to make a dash for the doorway, feet crashing against the soaked sidewalk as he did so. _Just a few more seconds and he'd see Bakura. _He tried to cheer himself up, unable to feel a little better just thinking about how it'd feel to be in his boyfriend's arms again. He'd kiss him so hard and Ryou wouldn't be able to think and the rain…

The rain would wash all his troubles away. He held his breath, knocking heavily on the door to make sure he could be heard. A fist clenched at his side in anticipation, waiting for the door to be opened for him. Two minutes later, there was still no answer. In fact, Ryou couldn't even hear anyone trying. His head turned around uncertainly, seeing Bakura's car sitting there. Surely Bakura was home? He doubted the male would tell him to just come here and not be home for a laugh. Was the door unlocked?

He didn't know if he should try but…

His hand gripped around the door handle, giving it a firm twist. The door clicked and _opened. _Was it okay to just walk inside? After all, Bakura's bedroom was on the second floor and there was the chance he hadn't heard. There was always the chance Bakura was upstairs asleep too. Yeah, that could've been it.

Ryou opened the door a little more, gazing into the living room. All the lights were off and there was no sign of anyone. '_Is he really just not home?'_ He wondered briefly. Deciding he should at least confirm it for sure, he stepped inside hesitantly, shutting the door behind him. He tried to close it as silently as possible. He began to toe off his shoes as usual, not wanting to track mud onto the ivory carpets he knew Bakura's mother took so much pride in.

"Bakura?" he decided to call out. There was no answer. He made his way back to Diabound's room, pressing his ear up against the door. There was no sound there either-maybe noone was home, after all. Still, he had to check upstairs. He looked around in the dim house, walking back down the hallway to begin his trek up the stairs. His foot creaked as it hit the first stair, biting his lip bashfully. Hopefully Bakura wouldn't get mad he has just let himself in…

His white hair whirled around him as he turned his head, giving the living room an uncertain gaze. He shook his head, trying to force down his negative thoughts as he made his way up. Bakura would be in his bedroom, fast asleep-Ryou was so _sure of it…_

Once he was in the upstairs hall, he saw light gleaming from the crack below Bakura's door. Yes! Ryou smiled to himself, feeling a little bit better. Bakura was definitely home and hadn't invited him for no reason! He stocked down the hallway, butterflies whirling in his stomach. He'd go in the bedroom and be able to see Bakura once again and _melt _from one simple touch.

His thin hand lifted, fingers curling around the knob. His eyes gazed at the white door almost fearfully though, even as he tried to keep his thoughts positive. For some reason, he still had the weird feeling he shouldn't open it. "Hello?" he called, deciding to not give in to his fears. He finally opened the door, eyes widening as it opened. He stepped inside bashfully, hands folded in front of himself. Bakura was at his computer chair, the black back of the chair facing Ryou.

"Bakura?" He sounded out gently, taking another step closer. Blood seemed to be rushing fiercely to his ears. Why was he so nervous to be around his boyfriend? Bakura made no notice he had even heard the boy for a good few seconds. Ryou felt so sick as each second seemed to tick by. What was going on?

Finally, Bakura's chair turned around slowly, revealing his boyfriend, who, oddly, was very dressed up. It was odd for someone who supposedly felt so bad to actually take the time to look so good. Dark kohl lined Bakura's eyes, just as it had _that night. _Ryou's heart seemed to jump to his throat. Bakura was wearing those same _tight _jeans, along with a pair of platform boots that had buckles all the way up to Bakura's knee. His black trench coat was enveloped around him, buttoned all the way up stiffly.

Bakura's head turned to him, the expression on his face wiping any sort of joy completely off Ryou's own. Bakura's eyes were staring at him but it didn't feel like it was Bakura at all-Bakura looked so _annoyed. _Oh no; what had Ryou done to make Bakura stare at him like that?! Any sense of affection was wiped completely from Bakura's dark embers at this time.

Ryou wasn't sure what to do as Bakura stood to his full height, towering over Ryou even moreso now, the good 7 inches of shoe making Bakura that much more intimidating. Goosebumps stood on Ryou's arms as Bakura took a step closer, staring him down as if he were _nothing. _

"You're here," Bakura said, tone absolutely devoid of warmth. Ryou actually quivered now, eyes so wide as they stared at his boyfriend. He didn't know what to think. Why was Bakura acting this way…?

"Yes," Ryou breathed, nails beginning to dig into his skin, holding his hands together so tightly. He actually bowed his head, unable to look into Bakura's mirthless depths any longer. "I…I tried to knock but no one answered." It was still so unclear to Ryou why Bakura hadn't even been listening. Didn't he care Ryou was here at all? With the way Bakura was glaring at him, he didn't feel like Bakura cared in the least.

"Oh." Bakura didn't apologize. Instead, he folded his arms up over his chest, giving off an uncaring impression. Ryou's eyes looked to Bakura's foot, finding it tapping on the floor, almost impatiently, as if he was just _waiting _for this to be over.

"So, you…you asked me over here?" Ryou whispered now. He tried to make his voice strong. He didn't want to show off his fear but he felt like it was reeking from him. Could Bakura sense it, how scared Ryou was? Ryou wanted to just lunge forward and wrap his arms around Bakura's limber frame. He wanted to hug Bakura and bury his head in the male's neck, those stark white strands tickling his cheeks as he did so-anything to make Bakura stop looking at him like this, making him feel so powerless.

"Yes, I did." Ryou lifted his head, finding that Bakura wasn't even looking at him any longer but off to the side.

"O-Oh…uhm…" Ryou tried to smile but it was so forced, it almost _hurt _to do so. "What about?" he asked, voice raising slightly, giving his all to appear confident. He stared at Bakura for a good few seconds, waiting for Bakura to answer back, yet nothing came out. Bakura didn't even turn his head around or give any indication he had heard Ryou at all. Why did Bakura have to be like this…?

Bakura's head finally turned around but his eyes still seemed to avoid Ryou's. He looked over the boy's head, eyes trained lifelessly on his doorframe. "I just wanted to tell you something is all." Ryou turned around to look to the doorframe, Bakura giving him the feeling something was actually there. Yet, Ryou saw nothing. He turned back around, forcing himself to smile brightly.

"What?" Bakura's eyes seemed to fall to his smile. He didn't seem phased by it at all-in fact, Ryou almost felt as if he looked disgusted. Ryou couldn't help it-somehow, Bakura's expression was getting to him. His smile fell, unable to hide it anymore. His eyes widened in trepidation, biting his tongue so harshly within his mouth.

This wasn't Bakura… _It just couldn't be. _Bakura still didn't speak for another few seconds, simply staring at Ryou before looking away. "We need to break up."

…Ryou's mouth dropped open, feeling as if he'd just taken a blow to his face. He hadn't been expecting that at all. In fact, Ryou wasn't even sure what to say to that-part of him didn't even think he had heard right. Just the other night, Bakura was telling him how much he wanted to see Ryou and how he _liked him _so much. "I-I…th-think I misheard you…"

"No, you didn't!" Bakura's voice raised, sounding so irritated. What…?

But Bakura couldn't mean that! He just… He couldn't! "N-No…I…" Ryou's nails were pressing so deep, he glanced down to his knuckles which were _white _from all the pressure. Blood was beginning to engulf his nails, skin unable to handle the piercing any longer. "I d-didn't hear you right, I know I didn't!" Ryou didn't know what was wrong with him. He was yelling suddenly, able to hear his voice echoing off every wall. Why was it he could hear himself so clearly but not his boyfriend?

"Yes you _fucking _did. I am breaking up with you, right here, _right now!" _Ryou's hands broke apart. One lifted to his mouth, shaking as it pressed against his mouth. Blood smeared from his fingers to his cheek. He could _smell _the coppery substance so clearly, mixed with the smell of Bakura's cologne, Bakura suddenly closer than he was before. He was staring straight down at Ryou, looking angrier than Ryou had ever seen.

It was so hard to even _speak. _Bakura…

Bakura _loved _him-he knew he loved him. Bakura wouldn't do this to him, not when he…

Not when Ryou needed him so badly! "H-How? W…why…?" It was such a shock-Bakura was _not _breaking up with him! His ears…"Please, s-say…it's wrong. My ears, they aren't working, I k-"

"Ryou, god dammit!" Bakura hollered now, unable to keep his cool any longer. Ryou's legs felt like jelly beneath him. _He wanted to just faint. _"Your ears work fine! I just don't fucking like you, okay? Get it through your head!"

Ryou felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. His brain was pounding within his skull- "But I-I…" It hit Ryou like a thousand bricks. His body ached all over and he seriously felt like he was going to _die. _His heart was bleeding, it just -had- to be bleeding. If Bakura didn't like him then…

What was he going to do? He wasn't even thinking anymore-thinking only made it _hurt _worse. Bakura, the man he had _given all _of himself to, who had told Ryou he was the cutest thing in the world…

Who told Ryou he _loved _the sound of Ryou's voice and the way his skin felt--Bakura who shared his favorite hidden spot with Ryou and no one else…

Bakura who had ripped out his heart again and again and now, Ryou just felt like his whole life was flashing before his eyes. "You can't!" He cried, panicking. "I…p-please, Bakura!" He couldn't stop them when they came. The tears seemed to just leak from his eye balls, not even having felt them come on. He felt so _unreal_-this person-he was in the wrong body and in an alternate universe because…

Because he just wouldn't let this be _real! _"I _won't _take it back," Bakura hissed, hand raising to cup Ryou's cheek in his hand, grinning down at Ryou hatefully. "I was just _fucking _with you the entire time."

"N-No!" Ryou cried out. '_No!' _"No you w-weren't! Y-You like me, I know you do. Y-You wouldn't! You aren't that type of person!" Ryou bowed his head, defeated. The tears seemed to leak down his face, pressing himself forward. He forced himself onto Bakura's chest, hands gripping so tightly onto Bakura's coat fabric. His forehead dug against Bakura's chest, eyes closing as a sob escaped him. "I l-love you…you can't…"

But why would Bakura lie? So Ryou's worst fears were confirmed-Bakura had been fucking with him all along! Bakura would never like someone like Ryou. Ryou had been tricked so filthily, giving into his desires. He wanted to believe it so badly, he just…gave into himself. He thought someone as wonderful as Bakura really could…

And he felt so stupid and worthless. He was worthless-worthless for _believing and hoping…_

"Sob all you want, _Ryou, _but it's true." A dark chuckle left Bakura's mouth, hands lifting to coldly push the boy off of him. "In fact, Ryou, you want to know what I did? Do _you?" _Ryou stumbled as he was thrust away, nearly falling over. He stared at Bakura so cluelessly, unable to even speak. He didn't want to know, he didn't! Bakura…

He had to believe! He had to believe in something…

"I don't! I, I…" Bakura cackled insanely, eyes once again looking up to the ceiling.

"_I slept with Malik. _Right before I came to your house and fucked you senseless."

"N-No!" Ryou shook his head wildly, closing his eyes. Bakura didn't cheat on him-the Bakura he knew didn't even believe in cheating!

"_Yes! _And he was so much better than you, though you were nice but…" Bakura canines flashed as he glowered at the male. "I fucked him so good and it was _so _nice."

Ryou couldn't help himself now. Bakura had…

_But it didn't make any sense! _Bakura had slapped Malik in the face-why would he go back and sleep with someone he swore to so deeply hate?! "You're lying!" Ryou was actually getting angry now, a fuse inside him switching on. There was no way Bakura could've been with Malik! "Yo-You!" Ryou stepped back, a hand lifting to point at Bakura accusingly. "You didn't! You're lying Bakura! Because…" He just had to be! Ryou couldn't accept it, no matter what!

"Oh, I'm fucking lying, am I? Please, take this shit somewhere else, I don't have the time to care!" Bakura stomped past Ryou, knocking into his shoulder as he went by. "You can get the hell out now; I have places to be; _unlike you._"

_It hurt so much. _Ryou swore…

He just wanted to sink down right here in defeat and just…cry. Cry until he just _disappeared. _Ryou's feet turned around and he began to walk, feeling like a zombie. It was all so hard to take and he couldn't believe it, even now. It just couldn't be true…

_He wouldn't let it be true. _His hand reached out desperately for Bakura's shoulder, catching up with him. He gripped it tightly in his trembling limb, Bakura's smoldering eyes whirling around to stare at him fiercely.

"What?! Just fucking go already!"

"But…Bakura, please!" Ryou whimpered, opening his mouth. His lower lip quivered as he tried to speak. "I…know you l-love me. I swear, I c-can't let you just…just go!"

"Well it's good it isn't your choice then, isn't it?" Bakura tore himself away from Ryou's grasp, and pressed his back against his bedroom door, leaving it wide open for Ryou to just walk out.

Ryou was unable to take anymore, looking up into Bakura's eyes, hoping for anything, even a small glimmer of hope. He found none. Maybe…

Maybe it really was like Bakura said. Ryou's head fell dejectedly and he knew there was nothing else he could say. It was over and Bakura was _letting him go. _He wrapped his arms around himself, biting his lip as he cried silently. He shook his head and walked out the doorway, the feeling of Bakura's now hateful eyes upon his back. He wanted to say more but what was there to say…?

He wanted to be strong and he tried to be. He didn't look back, not even when Bakura closed the door soundly behind him. He felt like he couldn't go on but…

_He knew he could. _And today, he vowed, never again, to even _think _about loving because…

Everyone he ever loved ended up _dead. _With the way his father and Bakura both looked at him…

It wasn't any different.

-

Bakura threw his back violently against his door, hands lifting to cover his face. His teeth gritted and he slowly began to sink to the floor, hands thrown over his eyes. He finally sunk to the floor, smacking his head willingly against the wood, ignoring the pain that sounded throughout his skull. _He deserved it; he deserved it all. _Ryou was crying so brokenly right in front of him and he did nothing about it. In fact, he was the one who made Ryou do it. Ryou, the boy who, only a day ago, he had wanted to make so happy. Somehow, he didn't even seem to be able to contemplate what he just had done-all he knew was…

The minute it was over, he didn't want it at all. No, that was a lie-the whole time, he had never wanted to do it. He had tried so hard to be completely heartless and a bastard-he wanted Ryou to hate his guts so he'd never think well of Bakura again in his lifetime. He was shit and Ryou needed to realize it, admit! Breaking up with him and lying entirely was the only way! He couldn't have told Ryou any differently, thinking it would be easier like this.

Easier if he could just put himself in a position where…where he didn't have to care so much that his own heart seemed to be _snapped _in two, and it was all his own doing. His hands fell to the ground, looking up to his ceiling murderously. He couldn't remember ever feeling so stupid-how could he do that to the boy he cared about so much? He couldn't even look at ryou or be honest about how he felt and it would never change! That was why -this- was how it was supposed to be, even if Ryou and he didn't see it yet.

Ryou would get over him and date someone better: someone like Diabound who would treat Ryou right because all Bakura could ever do was fuck things up, just like this. Ryou had been the best thing he'd ever had, and ever _would _have-he wasn't oblivious to it. He knew it so well, that he had just let the person he adored most walk out on him. He still wasn't sure it was better or worse that Ryou didn't even believe Bakura cheated. Ryou still believed in him, even through the worst. Why…why had god sent him something he didn't deserve and couldn't handle?

He wasn't ready…he really wasn't ready. No matter how much it hurt, he just couldn't commit because it wasn't the kind of life he wanted for himself. It just couldn't be-he was too blinded by everything Ryou was to see it now but within a matter of days, Bakura knew he'd be right back to his old self. He wouldn't be _this fucking weakling _who was so in love and so scared because of it. It wouldn't be the end of his world or the end of his happiness, no matter how he felt right now.

_Things could go back to the way they were before. _Bakura would be happy again and be able to actually function without thoughts of Ryou tugging at him. He'd quit thinking so many ridiculous things and be able to get back to his life, just like he wanted so badly to do.

But god, it _hurt. _It hurt so much to know the person he'd let get so close to him in such a short amount of time had to be forced away like that. Ryou was going to _hate _him, truly hate him for everything he was and more. There wouldn't be any going back, this much he knew. Ryou had to be completely erased from his memories and just the same, Ryou would throw him out of all of his. Ryou would never speak to him again. Ryou would never _look _at him again; he'd never have those eyes turned up to him so adoringly…

What if Ryou wasn't okay? His wicked heart beat so rapidly in his chest. But it was already obvious, wasn't it? Ryou _wasn't _okay. He needed Bakura right now, more than ever and Bakura could do nothing for him. Ryou was aching, all because he had to go and be such an idiot! If he just would've never touched that fucking boy the moment he'd seen him! If he hadn't…

If he hadn't fallen in _fucking love _the moment he'd laid eyes on Ryou and felt so sure… Ryou was so different and so perfect. Why did he have to give him up like this? Why did he have to be this way? Why did he have to watch the only person that had ever made him _happy _simply by smiling…

And his eyes were stinging again and he knew it was coming for the second time that day. He was such a _screw up_, utterly and entirely. He only ever wanted to make Ryou happy and now, Ryou was stumbling out of his house, in tears because of Bakura. What if Ryou never smiled again…?

But that was so childish-surely, Ryou would get over him. Ryou was stronger than he seemed; he'd be able to leave Bakura behind in the dust. But what about Bakura himself? Six months from now, would he still be envisioning the same fluffy white head beside him, stuffing his face with Wendy's with that odd little smile on his lips? When it snowed again, would it be the same without that stupid jacket that made Ryou look like a giant cotton ball?

"Fuck!" he cried out, banging his fist hostilely on his door. He had to get away from himself; just something, _anything! _He was going to give up on this worthless thought train and he wasn't going to think about Ryou anymore. He had given him up, it was already settled. _There was nothing Bakura could do. _He needed to suck it up and get back to the way his life used to be.

He stood up and took out his cell phone, deciding to call Katsuya. At least Katsuya would get so drunk with him, he wouldn't be able to think-and really, what more could Bakura have asked for? _What's done is done._

No matter how much he longed to take back what he did…

_He just couldn't._

-

Wow, so this is the shortest chapter in a while, no? ;D I wanted to add more but I just feel like this sums the whole entire chapter up and I don't know what else to possibly put. I tried to do something with Diabound and Bakura but I didn't like where it was going so. Xx I hope you don't all hate Bakura too much. He is an idiot, I know, but…

At least he finally admitted to himself he does love Ryou, but is too afraid to just say it, right? ;-;; Boy is Ryou going to be very confused when he finds out Bakura lied about sleeping with Malik. Who would purposely end a relationship by telling their partner they slept with someone they didn't? xD Only someone as dumb as Bakura.

So I think I said this a couple of times before but I am pretty sure that I am pretty…sure that there really are only two chapters left. XD And an epilogue, should it be needed but. Next chapter will definitely be longer and hopefully more happy-err, sort-of, anyway. This chapter depresses me so much. ;-;; It pains me to have to hurtt Ryou like that. Seriously, it is so sad my own story makes me cry to writeee. XD I promise though, things will get better in time!

Anyone who wants to smack Bakura, feel free! ;D

Next chapter!

Malik+Ryounever gonna happen, Yami is so right, OMG., Bakura has family time, Diabound has want-to-murder-Bakura time, and probably more things I just haven't thought of yet!

I hope you all enjoyed, or uhm, at least tried! ;-;;


	13. Fall in line

-1Chapter 13/14, depending on where you read!

-

_Underneath this smile, my world is slowly caving in._

-

"I swear, I've never seen him so sad before," Yuugi urged, pressing his lips together tightly as his large, concerned lavender depths looked upon his current companion. His hand tightened around the other male's, hoping that it would relieve some of his current grief. Yes, it didn't make the fact that his friend was so obviously _hurting _any easier to take but it was nice to have someone to consult about it.

"Never?" Suspicious maroon depths peered into Yuugi's softer ones. His tone rang of a slight disbelief. Yami didn't know Ryou that well but who would get be so sad after what that complete _moron _had done to him? If it had been Yami, he would've been angry and would've never wanted to see him again-not so depressed he could barely come out of his house. In fact, Yami had always thought the best revenge was the kind that showed that you -could- move on and get over it, as if it never happened at all. "I'm sure he'll be okay in time Yuugi," he tried to comfort, giving the smaller hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I really don't know Yami…" Yuugi trailed off, opposite hand lifting tiny fingers to dabble along his chin, contemplating. "I mean it was just so weird, you know?" Yuugi shook his head, still not believing exactly what he had seen. Ryou was always so optimistic and full of life; Yuugi could never remember seeing his friend so pained. "Ryou's never like that. I mean, he just looked so heartbroken…"

"Anyone would be, Yuugi, after what someone like _that _did," he ground out harshly in response, snuggling closer to his boyfriend upon the loveseat they currently shared. "I mean, Bakura completely deceived him. He fooled Ryou, Yuugi. He had him _good_." Yami couldn't help but snort bitterly, eyes hardening as they stared to the forgotten TV screen before the two.

"Yami," Yuugi warned softly. He knew his boyfriend wasn't fond of Bakura, but still. He didn't think that gave Yami a reason to further his own hatred for the male, after all, this was Ryou's relationship and Yami hadn't been there to see what had gone on. He looked up to his boyfriend yearningly, wishing Yami could at least try to put himself in Ryou's shoes.

"What?" Yami turned around, feeling slightly guilty at the look in his boyfriend's eyes. He knew what it was about but still; what did Yuugi see in Bakura that made him actually able to stay neutral? As far as Yami was concerned, this was all Bakura's doing and Bakura was not innocent in the slightest. Why were these two feeling _sorry _for a man who clearly didn't deserve it? He lied to Ryou completely and cheated on him with an ex he _swore _to be done with-could it have possibly been worse? It left no reason for anyone at all to feel any mourning for him. Besides, Yami already knew too well how Bakura was doing right now.

He was sure he was with his friends, getting smashed as always, talking about the exact same thing like it was some joke. He got Ryou to _think _he was so in love with Bakura-how hilarious-and then tore him to shreds and threw everything in his face. Once again, Yami only wished the _worst _for Bakura, no matter how horrid it sounded.

'_He hurt Yuugi by hurting Ryou and there is nothing worse than that._'

"Ryou still doesn't know if he _believes _Bakura, Yami. I mean…" Yuugi paused for a moment, replaying the scene in his head once again.

_Ryou laid curled underneath his father's bedding-bedding that had a scent of age. 'When was it last washed?' Yuugi had quietly pondered. It smelt so strongly of mildew and the white squares of the quilt were no longer white but tinted beige from obvious lack of care. Yuugi knew Ryou's father didn't come home often but…_

_Did he really not come home often enough for his bedding to seem this weathered? Still, Yuugi was polite and let himself slip beneath the blankets, lying beside his friend. Right now was not the time to be wondering about such meaningless things as unwashed bedding._

"_I-I just…" Yuugi knew Ryou tried so hard to be strong. He had done so well when Yuugi first arrived-Yuugi wouldn't have even known of Ryou's tears had it not been for his tired but red, blotchy face. Ryou didn't look like he'd slept at all throughout the night. Perhaps Yuugi would've thought that was why Ryou seemed so off if he hadn't had that strange gut feeling. _

"_I'm sorry this had to happen, Ryou. I mean…" It was so hard to find the right things to say. Yuugi understood completely; Ryou had fallen so deeply for Bakura, heart and soul. Just from the look in Ryou's wounded eyes, Yuugi could tell Ryou had been in love. Yuugi had known before though, when his friend had seemed so high in spirits. He was so lighthearted and just…_

_Not that Ryou's personality ever lacked but Ryou truly seemed so vibrant-as if life were perfect. Ryou was in love. Even now, when he looked in Ryou's eyes, he could still see that same spark, though it was overshadowed by bouts of hopelessness and utter despair. How could Ryou still love someone who had done him so wrong? "I didn't think Bakura would be like this."_

_Ryou sniffled. He wasn't crying-not hard at least. Yuugi was here and Yuugi knew Ryou wouldn't let his shell crack so much. Besides, even if Ryou wasn't absolutely sobbing, Yuugi still knew it was killing Ryou to seem so pathetic in front of him. He understood though and he was sure…_

_Had he been in Ryou's shoes, his manliness would've been pushed aside and he would've been in tears too. Ryou smiled sadly, shrugging it off. Ryou was still trying to be so powerful and not seem like he cared so much. Why didn't Ryou understand that it was okay? Yuugi wasn't going to go running off his mouth about this-this was between Ryou and him alone. "I…am I really such a fool, Yuugi? That I could be so easily tricked? He seemed so -sincere-!"_

_Yuugi said nothing because he couldn't. He barely knew Bakura and they'd had only one or two real meetings, both, of which, had left Yuugi a little freaked out. Bakura was an intimidating individual but when they'd talked alone, he'd found out enough to know Bakura wasn't truly a bad person. He really felt that Bakura did genuinely like Ryou. Maybe Bakura was just -that- good at messing with people? Either that or…_

_Well what else could it be? If he liked Ryou so much, how could he cheat and then throw it in Ryou's face? "I…I think if he really did what he said he did then anyone would've been so easily manipulated, don't you think?"_

"_I know Yuugi. Still, it just doesn't make sense, does it?" For a moment, Ryou seemed more confused than sad. "I mean…why would he hit someone because they said something about -me- negatively, talk about that person around everyone like they were complete crap and then go and…" Ryou didn't finish his sentence but Yuugi already knew what he meant. Really, Ryou did have a point-how could someone do it? The whole ordeal seemed so funny…_

_Maybe if he talked to Yami, Yami could come up with a reason for why a person would -lie- about that? "Yeah, it doesn't…" Yuugi gave Ryou a bright smile, hand extending out to set itself on his friend's shoulder. _

"_But it has to be true, doesn't it?" Ryou's head turned to look his friend in the eyes, all hope lost once more. "I mean who would lie about something so terrible if it wasn't true?"_

"_Maybe…it isn't true, maybe it is-but you know what, Ryou? I think you just have to hope for the best. If it is a lie, and it very well could be, maybe Bakura had…his reasons." Ryou didn't seem to be following. _

"_What do you mean…?"_

"_Well, it's like you said; it doesn't make sense and I think there is a possibility he lied but all you can do is give it time." Yuugi patted his friend's shoulder a little awkwardly, taking it back to tuck it under his own chin, letting his eyes close. "I think there is the possibility he'll come to his senses and it will all work out."_

_Ryou nodded, closing his eyes as well, trying to get comfortable. "No matter what though, I'm here for you. Right now though, you really need to sleep Ryou." Yuugi's nose wrinkled and he let out a soft laugh. "You do look a little rough." Ryou managed to smile, letting out a small laugh of his own._

"_I…suppose you're right. I'm going to try not to dwell on it anymore." He maneuvered himself to get into just the right position to sleep, trying to clear his mind completely. "Thank you…Yuugi. For understanding."_

"_What are friends for, right?" Yuugi smiled and could tell Ryou was too. _

"Bakura hit Malik, don't you remember? Because of something Malik said about Ryou and he spent so much time bad mouthing Malik."

"Yuugi," Yami sighed in a troubled manner, eyeing his boyfriend questionably. "Bakura…has done a lot of things in the past that don't make sense but…why would he tell Ryou such awful things if they weren't true? Isn't he still just as bad for making things up to get out of a relationship?"

But that is what worries me," Yuugi replied, frowning heavily. "What if Bakura felt he -had- to do that for some reason? I just don't feel like it makes sense, you know? That is why…" Yuugi's eyes glanced downward. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. He knew Ryou would hate it if he knew Yuugi got Yami involved and felt as if he had troubled the couple in any. Ryou didn't ask this of Yuugi though and he was sure Ryou wouldn't even -think- Yuugi would ask it of Yami to investigate further.

Yuugi knew it was wrong to meddle in these kinds of affairs. This wasn't _his _business and he knew he shouldn't stick his nose in it but…

Ryou was crying, not sleeping well, and oddly sleeping in a _dirty _bed-his dad's bed. Why he chose that bed, Yuugi still couldn't help but wonder. Could it be tied to his mother, somehow? Still, Ryou was _breaking_ and wasn't it only a friend's job to pick up the pieces and put them back together? It didn't matter how they got put back together in the end-as long as things got _fixed. _

"I…was kind-of hoping you could…I don't know-talk to Mariku about it?" Yuugi upturned his eye balls, worst fears confirmed. Yami did not look too pleased with this favor. Well… Yuugi sighed; it was worth a shot. His head sunk and he supposed it was ridiculous of him to ask in the first place. Surely Yami wouldn't want to interfere in this-he hated Bakura and he made that perfectly _clear._

And _fuck. _Had Yami not had a weakness for friends and an even bigger one for Yuugi, Yami might not have ever thought of agreeing to it. He sighed heavily, letting out a soft groan. He threw himself back against the couch cushion dramatically, looking sideways to the male with a lop-sided smirk. "I will, for you, but know I am not thrilled about it."

Yuugi's eyes widened and he lunged forward, arms wrapping around his boyfriend tightly. He grinned manically, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Thank you Yami! Thank you so much!"

"_But._" Yuugi's grin fell a little. "Know this: If Bakura _lied _to Ryou, he might not even tell Mariku about it, or anyone. Bakura is not one to actually tell his friends much about how he feels-minus what pisses him off and annoys him, anyway." Yami rolled his eyes distastefully. "I will probably have to go to Bakura for _the truth."_

Yuugi's eyes widened in disbelief. "W-Would you really? For me?"

"Definitely." Yami smiled softly and kissed the male's forehead, eyes closing in mirth for a moment. "And Ryou too. However, there is a big chance for failure because Bakura will not easily open up to me and if he does be aware, Yuugi."

Yuugi looked to the male seriously, nodding. "Yes?"

"Ryou just got broken up with and there are stages for that, you will know. It is only natural he would _be _hopeful but…I think it is something that you think it is odd what Bakura did, too. But just know-the chance of finding the answer both Ryou and you are hoping for is _slim._ It might only hurt Ryou more in the long run to know the truth-if Bakura really did do what he said." Which Yami was still convinced he was honest about-he wouldn't let that hinder his investigation though because he knew his opinion was already biased.

"I know." Yuugi smiled warmly, letting himself rest against his boyfriend soundly. "Then I guess I better just hope and pray my instincts are right, ne?" Yuugi was, of course, a little wavering in his decision to search out the truth but…

He had a sneaking suspicion it was like he thought and there was _more _to it than what Bakura let on.

-

_Three days. _

Was it weird Bakura had been counting? It reminded him a little too much of rehab-as if there was a certain number of days until he'd be _finished _and over it. Would 28 be the lucky number? Even if 28 was the all-healing number, when would he be able to fall asleep again without laying in bed for hours? _When _would he be able to sleep more hours than he could count to on one hand? When would his mind be able to think of anything else _but _downy and gentle hair eyes the color of hot cocoa?

Funnier yet, was it odd his room had kept clean? Every since Ryou had used his seemingly magic hands and fixed up the entire room, Bakura just never had the heart to be his usual self and screw it up again. There wasn't a beer can or garbage wrapper in sight. Everything was placed in the garbage can which wasn't even overflowing. His bed was made and the whole entire room was spectacularly spotless. So clean, in fact, his mother asked if he was _sick _because when had his room ever been so clean for this long in all of his existence.

…It hadn't. It really hadn't. Now that Ryou was gone, why was he still bothering? It wasn't like he had anyone to impress with it. Mostly, he found himself keeping it clean before because he felt slightly guilty Ryou had gone through all that trouble…

But now, with the fact that he was _never _going to see Ryou again…

He seemed to slink deeper into his computer chair, staring darkly at the computer screen before him. All the lights were off making the screen's brightness increase tenfold. And of course, what was on the screen? _Myspace. _But not his-he was looking at Ryou's. Ryou's last log-in date had been a good week or so ago so maybe that was why he didn't know he still had that picture up: one of both _Bakura and him_.

Bakura didn't even really care for pictures or having so many stupid fucking Myspace shots but he couldn't help himself with Ryou. He could just remember it now in Ryou's living room. Ryou was supposed to be taking pictures of _something _for some dumb art project for school and of course, Bakura had taken advantage of that. He managed to talk Ryou into taking pictures together simply because…

He knew if he had pictures of himself making out with Ryou, it'd be too fucking _hot _for words. So he worked his ol' charm and got them, _a lot _of them, which made Ryou blush so hard because what would poor, chaste Ryou do if his friends saw those pictures and found out their friend was a _nasty boy _after all?

A small smirk tugged at Bakura's lips, remembering how he made Ryou practically cry because he had lied to him and told him he was going to post the dirtiest ones upon his main Myspace page and send the link to all of Ryou's friends. Of course, in the end he gave in because Ryou looked like he'd kill him and settled for posting one where Ryou was being such a cute little shit and biting his nose tip. His friends called him a fag for posting it but…

It didn't really matter at the time. It was just nice to be able to go on and see Ryou, smiling and being so adorable, doing such a ridiculous thing. Ryou's picture, of course, was as PG-rated as could be, simply a face shot of both of them sticking their tongue out at the camera together. He knew he shouldn't have even been looking at his page and he wanted to drag his mouse to the little 'x' to move on. It was so hard though, seeing it there. How much longer would it be until Ryou completely deleted that picture for good?

_Just like he'd delete all his memories with Bakura. _Bakura's eyes narrowed and he finally gave in and closed the window completely. He really needed to stop doing this-it was only making it worse in the long run and bringing him back down. He needed to get out and get his mind off of Ryou but he _had _already, for all three nights. He had gone out with his friends and had acted like a complete asshole. He barely even spoke the whole time and just kept silent and to himself.

And oddly of all…he didn't even have the desire to pick up the shot glass and join in. Drinking-no, really, it was everything, wasn't it? It just sounded so…pointless. He couldn't even bring himself into school or work for two days, just because he felt like he didn't have the energy. Usually he could party all night and go to school just fine but these last nights, he hadn't even stayed late. He left within a couple of hours with friends and just came home to sleep.

…Only he didn't sleep, he just laid there, mind seeming to race a million miles a minute. He was so serious when he said to himself that he had replayed every moment with Ryou in his head a good 1000 fucking times. It wouldn't go away, nothing fucking would! His heart still felt like it was constantly being stomped on and he couldn't think because he couldn't fucking focus!

He pushed away from his computer desk, stomping to his feet. Everywhere he went; it was just a constant fucking reminder…

A reminder that he was such a fucking idiot for just…just everything! He couldn't leave his house because he just acted like a complete prick to everyone and he couldn't stay because all he did was slop around like some little wuss, staring at a computer screen for a person he had already let go of. Why couldn't he understand? He dumped Ryou-he _let him go-_let him go so he could forget and move on with his life. But would it ever really happen?

He gazed down to his bare toes skeptically, wondering once again if things really would get better.

'_What if they don't?' _And better yet, what was Ryou doing right now? Bakura couldn't help but hope that he was smiling and had already forgotten all about him. On the other hand though…

A part of him also wished Ryou was having just as hard a time as him because _then _Ryou really would've loved him and would just know that he had lied about everything. He wanted Ryou to come back and to know that Bakura was just an idiot and never knew what he was talking about-sure he seemed confident but…

He just wished someone would know him better than to think…

But that was impossible and he didn't want it. He couldn't want it. Ryou was gone and he'd get over it somehow. Maybe…he'd just have to stay away from his computer and avoid his friends, who only ever seemed to _bring _up Ryou.

Without his friends though, what could he do? But all they did was nag to Bakura about Ryou and now, all Bakura could say was, "shut the fuck up!" Because he hadn't even _told them_, not even Mariku. And Diabound? He was actually scared to tell. Diabound had gone through so much trouble to hook them up and then Bakura went and ruined it but…

He smirked miserably, walking to his bedroom door. His hand encircled around the knob and he murmured lifelessly. "Maybe Diabound knew I would all along…"

Now what would Diabound do? What would Ryou do? He knew Diabound liked Ryou but his brother was a good guy, at heart. He knew Diabound wouldn't likely go after Ryou but still; what was Ryou doing? What would Diabound say when he found out? It made him feel sick to contemplate it. Would his brother run to Ryou and offer him the comfort he knew deep down that Ryou needed?

While Bakura wanted Ryou to get better…

He didn't want _any other _guy to be a part of it, especially not his own brother. The last thing Ryou needed was some sleeze ball just awaiting the right moment to pounce Ryou. Now that he was single and oh-so vulnerable, who wouldn't take the chance? He had seen Varon eyeing Ryou in that _obvious _way before-in fact; he had seen too many guys looking at Ryou like that. _It hurt. _

Hurt because…how could he even fucking stop Ryou from making some stupid choice…? But really, wasn't he just a hypocrite? He was the one who dumped Ryou and blatantly lied to him about everything-anyone would've argued that he was probably worse, in all reality. Did it count at all that he had done it for Ryou? Still, he had the overwhelming feeling that noone would see it that way.

What could he _do _to prove it though? Prove that it was for the best? Maybe there really was no way and he'd just come off looking like a complete asshole but that was the risk he had taken. He knew, even if no one else did.

_Ryou would be happy without him. _He just had to be-or this pain, this horrible feeling within him, it would've been for _nothing. _If Ryou didn't feel better ever, than neither would he.

-

_Four days. _

It had been a long day at work. Bakura was so tired; tireder than usual. He still had barely slept more than four hours. At least last night, it hadn't completely been over Ryou. He had gone out by himself the night before to a bar. Thankfully, it was shifty enough not to even have a second thought about his fake ID which looked…very fake.

He had gotten in, had _way _too many drinks, and ended up unable to even get home. He thought about calling someone but it was 2 am on a weeknight. The only person who would even be up and not get mad would be Mariku and, fuck, if he was about to call him-Mariku would've asked _questions_, too many questions. If Bakura told him the truth, Mariku would just…

Well, he'd probably call Bakura an absolute _idiot _and wuss and Bakura wasn't sure he had the patience for that quite yet. He couldn't even bring himself to tell his best friend he had broke up with Ryou; wasn't that pathetic? Half the time, he wondered if it was even about what Mariku would say. What if he really just didn't want to say it because he didn't want to finally acknowledge it himself?

So he had gone out, gotten smashed, and ended up sleeping in the backseat of his car until he was sure that he could drive. It was 5 am by the time he was done and he hardly felt like sleeping anymore. His mind had still been buzzing about so he had spent another two hours at a coffee shop with his laptop, trying to keep himself busy. Of course, that didn't end up working out so well…

He ended up _going _to Ryou's Myspace yet again, staring moronically at that picture like some crazed lunatic. When was he just going to fucking get over it?! He wanted to scream it at himself and get it out of his head. If he was still fucking wishing for Ryou and miracles, how was he ever going to feel _normal _again?

Normal…

He wanted to be able to _sleep_-unfortunately, today had only been one other terrible reminder that he couldn't. His classes seemed to go on forever and work? He had done two jobs today, one that had taken him three times the usual amount. He just couldn't seem to wrap his brain around the error since he was hardly thinking straight. The customer got so mad because on the phone, Bakura had promised it was _simple _and would only take about 30 minutes.

…It had taken _well _over 30 minutes, adding a couple of hours on. He felt so stupid, it really had been the most basic of computer problems but he just couldn't grasp it-all he could think of was sleep and allergy-ridden fluffy cats he was starting to _miss. _It was so damn depressing-Bakura -hated- animals yet he was thinking of Ryou's cat. He was so _weary; _he had begun to think of a fucking…

God, he was so irritated! He slammed the door as he made his way into the house. It was _quiet. _Too quiet, perhaps? It was weird because when he had been coming up to the door, Bakura could've sworn he'd heard the TV. It was almost nerve-racking but he had no reason to be anxious about it. After all, he wasn't a kid anymore; his parents wouldn't play 20 questions with him.

Yet…this was the exact feeling he had when they had been sitting in the living room, waiting like _vultures _for him to walk through that door. He frowned heavily, lifting a foot to press it back into the heel of his tennis shoe, removing it hurriedly. Maybe he'd be so tired, he could just go lay down on his bed and pass the hell out.

Once his shoes were off, he walked out to the living room. He had the odd feeling someone was _watching _him, so he turned around to see Diabound sitting there, eyes looking at him as if they were about to pulverize him. _What the hell? _Bakura paused in his tracks, biting onto his tongue. Ugh, he did not like the look of this.

His eyes were half-closed already, with bags under his eyes the size of Mt. Everest. Couldn't this wait until later? "Hmm?" He sounded out. He couldn't think of any better response-his brain barely felt like it was functioning at this point. What reason did his brother have anyway for being so _mad _at him?

"I _have _a question-no, actually, I have quite a few," Diabound ground out dangerously, hand griping the remote roughly in his left hand. Bakura's eyebrow rose, absolutely having no idea what this was about. He hadn't done anything out-of-the-ordinary or gone to any great lengths to make Diabound mad. He hadn't spoken to Diabound for a couple of days, in fact.

"Wh-"

"Sit." Diabound didn't ask it of Bakura; he _demanded _it. Usually, Bakura would've argued it a bit more but even he was too curious to open his big mouth yet. What in the world was this about? Begrudgingly, he eyed his brother and turned away, walking out to take a seat upon the plush recliner across from the couch where Diabound was currently placed.

His olive messenger bag smacked against his side as he lowered himself into the chair. Bakura leant back into the chair, head turning boredly to Diabound's. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long-Bakura swore, he was going to fall asleep in between speaking. "Well go on, _great _King-do hurry up and fucking cavity search me so we can get this over with."

…Tough crowd. Usually, Diabound would've at least smirked or given an amused little chuckle-this time, he got _nothing. _In fact, he was sure Diabound's scowl had only increased. "Well clearly, you're fucking on your period today!" Bakura rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. '_Seriously, just come out and say it already._'

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so _fucking _infuriated with you if you didn't act like such a mother-fucking idiot!" Well, if Bakura hadn't been awake before, he sure as hell was now. What had he even _done?! _His eyes widened shockingly and his mouth gaped. He hadn't meant to act so apparent about his surprise but…

"Uhh? Sorry, but I am not exactly following your obviously _genius _explanation of exactly what I did to make you bitch so badly." He stared at his brother, waiting for him to go on. Hopefully his big mouth would close itself a little-that annoying voice was going to give him a headache if it kept up to such shrill levels.

"You know, I would think you'd be old enough now to know exactly what you _fucking _did without me having to spell it out for you. Bakura, quit acting so dumb!" Diabound hollered in a rage, throwing the remote down upon the cushion roughly. Bakura's eyes followed the remote, a sour expression taking over his face when he finally looked back to Diabound. Okay, so now his brother was starting to _get _to him.

"Well maybe, if there was any good fucking reason to be screaming your head off at me in the _first _place, I could make an intelligent assumption as to why the fuck you are so pissed off that your face is turning red!" Bakura snapped back, patience slipping away quickly. He didn't _feel _like fighting; couldn't Diabound just go shove his fat head in the freezer and cool the hell off?!

"That is just like you!" Diabound snorted, laughing harshly at his brother. "So _like _you-why should I have expected any different! Like you could actually CARE for someone else save yourself! You'll never be ready, will you Bakura?!"

"Ready for fucking what! Would you just hurry up and say what I did wrong so I can go sleep and wipe my damn mind clean of all the idiots in the world like you so I can be at peace?!" Bakura threw his hands down on his lamp, frustrated. "I seriously have no clue what I did!"

"Why don't you go ask Ryou, huh?! Go fucking _ask _him what you did! Maybe then it will get through that skull of yours as to why you are so imma-fucking-ture!"

…_Oh. _Bakura suddenly felt as if he had been slammed into a brick wall repeatedly. That was all the explanation he needed. Ryou-Ryou must've _told _him. Bakura's stomach felt queasy and his exhaustion came back at him ten-fold. So, it was finally out, his big secret-he had dumped Ryou and for…

For reasons that would hardly make sense to anyone but himself. He wasn't going to argue it; he didn't have the energy and he was sure whatever Diabound said would be all-too correct. "I…" He started out softly, voice calming numbly. His gaze fell to the floor. He was sure Diabound wouldn't leave it alone but he had to try. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well guess what Bakura? You don't _have _the choice because I WANT AN EXPLANATION! What gives you the right to just…toss him aside?! DO you even know what he's been going through, since your dumbass dumped him like some fucking trash can, do you Bakura?!" Bakura's eyes lifted, concern hidden within them. _He cared, he really did. _He didn't want Ryou to hurt but he also didn't want and couldn't -hear- this.

If he knew Ryou was still _hurting _because of him…

He'd never sleep again, would he? His brother was eyeing him murderously and Bakura could do nothing. He wanted to cover his ears and drown out his brother's voice. This time, he really didn't need his brother to scold him about what he had done wrong-he _already knew. _Everything was a mistake, up to dating Ryou in the first place; it just had to be! If it wasn't a mistake, than he wouldn't have ever felt like he did now-_lost. _He felt so lost…

"I really don't fucking _want _to hear it…" His voice wanted to quiver as he hissed his reply out weakly. He didn't let it but it wanted to break under him, just like his increasingly worthless existence. He was so tired of being treated like a child by Diabound-he already _knew; _knew all of it.

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you went and fucking tricked such a great person into actually _loving _you, even know you screw up so damn much! Ryou is so good, Bakura, so good, he's too good for you because you couldn't even handle it, could you?!" Diabound snarled, teeth gritting. "You couldn't even _admit _to him that he actually meant anything to you! You treated him like a fucking toy and now he's stuck with all of it while you just go gallivanting around so easily! And it is all my fault because…" Diabound's eyes hardened, looking at his brother in that hurtfully disappointed way only Bakura's loved ones _could. _

"I thought…you were finally ready for a change, for something stable and rewarding in your life but…obviously I was wrong. You're not ready for anything, except going off to get drunk with your buddies." Diabound moved to stand, turning away from Bakura dejectedly. "You're fucking…_worthless. _You're still failing and acting like such a little boy…grow the fuck up." And at that, Diabound continued on down the hall way, refusing to even turn back to look at his little brother.

Bakura couldn't _take it_-his ears were ringing and he felt so angry suddenly. He stood up hastily, stalking after his brother. Who was Diabound t-to…

He was so right but it wasn't his place to tell Bakura what he felt! "How do you know, you fucking bastard!" He screamed, "Don't tell me I always treated him like crap because…I did this for him, not for me! It's like you said, isn't it?! I'm too immature and I would've only hurt him worse in the long run! I let him go because I am so _tired _of fucking up! So get off that pedestal like you even know what's going on when…" Bakura paused, letting his voice drop down a few notches. "When you have _no _fucking clue."

Diabound stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. He simply stared down the hall way dully, lips retaining their scowl. "You're wrong, as fucking usual." Diabound started up again, opening up his bedroom door. He stepped halfway in before his head whirled to look upon Bakura.

Bakura met his gaze darkly, fists curled at his sides. "Ryou hasn't slept in days; I can see it in his face. All I had to do was simply mention your name and…he had to hurry to the work _bathroom _because he started tearing up because of your fucking ass. He's heartbroken, completely." Bakura found this information completely unsettling-he was frozen in place. He didn't want to _know. _He didn't want to imagine poor Ryou, exhausted and looking zombie-like and completely miserable, standing all alone behind the counter. Ryou's eyes, _chocolate colored eyes, ­_actually watering just because his name came about: Ryou was _hurting. _

"I…" What could he say? He hadn't meant to make Ryou love him-how was he supposed to know everything he did only seemed to make Ryou fall harder?

"I hope that's what you wanted because what's done is _done." _Diabound stepped into his room and slammed the door before Bakura could get a word in. Bakura stood there, mouth agape. He felt so irritated-he wanted to fight it more, wanted to prove his brother wrong but in the end, Diabound was _right. _What he had done had already come to pass and now Bakura was paying the consequences of it-and not only that but…

_So was Ryou _and having it thrown in his face when he was still in denial over it was so much worse. "Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?!" He spat through his teeth, back falling in defeat against the wall, the picture frame beside him rattling. '_What am I supposed to do?_' He did it to himself and to Ryou-what he had said was terrible and unforgivable. He _couldn't _go back and he wasn't going to.

Even if it felt wrong now, this was the way things were supposed to be because that is how they always were-always were before Ryou came into his life. His brother would get over it and so would he. Life would get back to normal and the constant sting in his heart would subside until it was nothing more than one more regret in his past to add to the many.

-

_If I could have you back…_

-

As Ryou's feet shuffled along the Domino City sidewalks, his joyless eyes turned up to the sky. The sky seemed so grey today, painted in all of the most somber shades. Ominous clouds seemed to be everywhere and Ryou could tell, rain wasn't far off in the future. He had hoped it would come to pass but it had kept on, in the exact same way it had for the past five days. It was December though, it should've been _snowing._

Snowing because…

Ryou _loved _snow and snow, somehow, felt like it was the only thing that could cheer Ryou up a little. After all, being outside in the bitter cold of winter getting pounded on by icy rain was far less enjoyable to him than soft white flakes encircling around him, painting everything in a stark but lovely white. Still, even if it snowed, would it really make him feel _better_? He hoped it would-or wished, at least. If nothing else, at least it would make going outside a little more bearable-and then he could think of good memories…

But then those memories were now somehow all interlaced with _him, _weren't they? When it had snowed only a couple of weeks ago, they had gone out in the snow and Ryou had the time of his life. Everything seemed so happy then, like life couldn't get any better. It felt so _perfect-_too much so. Bakura had his arm around him and he could remember feeling so warm everywhere. Even the coldest gust of wind didn't seem to faze him then. Life, life in general, it had all been so _warm._

Warm and…fulfilling. He could picture it now again, standing in that lifeless park. Bakura's handsome face was so close to his and his heart was beating so fast as if it would leap from his chest at any second. Bakura was _kissing _him, giving him that utter feeling, and he was wishing one again, praying to anything that would listen that it would never _end. _ He had been so convinced it was for real, that it would last. Bakura's eyes were giving him that look that _never _fell upon anything else._ It felt so right. _Now, only so few days later…

What did it _feel _like to have your dreams crushed so hard? It was so hard to pick himself back off his feet again and start over. It seemed like anywhere he went, those wonderful memories of _him _followed. It felt so good to relive every bitter sweet second, or at least, it did, until he remember what Bakura said to him that made him this way in the first place. Bakura's words were so harsh and Ryou was absolutely torn.

Bakura had _lied _to him about everything. After what Bakura said, how could he believe any of what Bakura told him throughout the whole relationship? He couldn't; it would be so silly to do so. He wasn't stupid and he knew it was probably just him being in denial; but, even after everything…

A part of him didn't _believe _Bakura had ever wronged him. He had been so blinded though, like Yuugi said, maybe he just couldn't see it. He didn't even recognize that the man he had come to fall so deeply for fooled him entirely and all for a good laugh and mediocre sex. Bakura had never seemed like that type of person to him-yes he had gone after people just for sex before but…

He had been _honest _about it and the other person had known it too. But with Ryou, Ryou felt like Bakura had poured so much of his time and energy into their relationship-how could that be a complete fabrication?! Bakura, Bakura always looked at him and he seemed so _certain! _He just…

It just couldn't be fake, could it? Ryou had spent so much time searching and _wishing _for something that would make him feel complete. His life was so _empty _before Bakura. He didn't have anyone to care for, save his cat. His friends were all busy with school and so was he. He worked so many nights and he felt like he was losing himself in it all. He had asked himself so many times, was what he was working so _hard _for really worth achieving? So many times, he felt ready to quit but…

Bakura made him feel reawakened, as if he'd just woken up from a long slumber of watching his life fly by. Bakura made him want to keep fighting for more and getting his degree. He wanted to do something with his life and make his family proud, even if they were unable to physically tell him so. He wanted to have Bakura and all of Bakura's friends and worm his way into all of their lives-he had so much fun with everyone and he had been so stupid to think that…

It could go on _forever _and that Bakura was really the one he had been waiting for. Maybe he had just been so lonely for so long; it was no wonder he seemed to latch onto the first person who ever tried to get close to him. He didn't want to admit that but…

It certainly seemed like it, didn't it? He was such a fool for letting himself open up so easily and thinking someone would actually feel the same way, especially someone like Bakura. To Bakura, he was just another pawn to the game and not even worth the second glance but why…

Why had Bakura dragged it on for _so _long? How could someone Ryou swore was sogood at heart just…do something so wicked?

_And worst of all…_

_Why was he still so in love with him through it all? _He should've hated Bakura, yet…

He just couldn't manage.

His arms wrapped around his chest, trying to retain warmth. His beige corduroy jacket and sweatshirt beneath did not feel like they were doing the trick; even two pairs of gloves didn't seem to make his hands any less cold. His eyes looked onward; knowing the bookstore he had been heading to was close by now. Not that he even felt like going there in the first place.

But he had promised Yuugi he wouldn't stay cooped up any longer and would leave his house, so…

He had hoped by that, it would've meant Yuugi doing something with him but Yuugi was working today so it didn't leave Ryou with much choice. He didn't really know where to go off alone especially feeling so lousy so he had just picked one of his favorite little book shops he hadn't gone to in a while. Now that he was so close though, he almost just wanted to turn around and go back home to crawl beneath his blankets. He couldn't help it-somehow, being out here only brought on more thoughts and feelings and…

It made him feel so much _worse off _than before. Still, a promise was a promise, and no matter how much he wanted to wallow in his own depression, he was going to thrive and get over it; or at least, pretend in front of others he had. At least then, he wouldn't seem so pathetic openly and feel like his friends were all just taking pity on him. He already felt so moronic for trying to explain to Yuugi how he didn't believe what Bakura said. He was so sure Yuugi was just being the kind person he was and did not actually have faith in Bakura like Ryou did. Yami had talked to him too during class and Ryou could just _tell…_

Yami looked at him so sympathetically. Yami probably thought Ryou was a fool for even thinking Bakura could've been different from the stories Yami told of the past. Bakura _had _changed though, Ryou swore, he -did-. But how could he say he changed when he went to Ryou and told him those things? He kept digging himself into the same hole over and over again. Bakura tricked him and he couldn't get over it. It was so dramatic of him but it made him honestly feel like never _trying _again because…

If you couldn't tell someone was being completely honest when your heart was so sure they were; who could you really trust in life with anything? What if every time Ryou tried to love someone, he ended up in similar positions? He never wanted to feel like this again, not in his entire life time. It would just be so much better to never try, wouldn't it? Being with Bakura was only proof-there really were no happy endings, not in relationships. Every time Ryou put his heart out on the line, it was going to get torn to shreds.

"I…I think I won't try," he whispered to himself, trying to stay strong, though his eyes threatened to just start to spill again. Bakura… He had to put Bakura in his past somehow and just move on. Today would be the start-he was better than this and he couldn't let that boy get the better of him. No matter how much he yearned to just give up on everything, he wasn't going to let this be his end. He wasn't going to allow himself to _cry _for someone who didn't deserve the tears. He'd try his hardest to have fun today and prove to himself that life could go on without Bakura-even if he didn't want it to. And next time he ever felt like laying eyes on anyone, he'd guard himself and just forget about it entirely. Love, some fake, manipulated version of love was _never _going to be worth this pain.

Love…Ryou was all too sure-it was like Bakura always hinted to him: _it didn't exist. _He'd never let anyone have that kind of influence over him, never again.

His feet neared the quant two story building he had been heading to. It was in between two similar brick buildings, all looking well-aged. This part of downtown was definitely not the newest or the best and it was shown in all the buildings that lined the streets. Even if it wasn't necessarily the safest part of town, it didn't seem to stop the many people upon the streets from walking about, going about their business.

Ryou gazed up to the sign upon the building that stuck out due to its bright red paint. 'Pages Turned' was the name of the bookstore, a one-of-a-kind type of store. Ryou's hand reached for the scratched brass door knob, pulling open the door to allow himself inside. Because it was hard to find well-spaced property in downtown for a good price, the bookstore was small in space and all shelves were pressed closely together. The store mostly catered to bargain books, ones that sold for half the price of originals that would've sold at more mainstream shops.

None of the shelving in the store matched up all too well, indicating the shop owners pretty much purchased what was available. The walls were made with deep brown linoleum, which was odd in comparison to a moss-colored carpet. Still, it wasn't the way the shop looked that kept Ryou coming back. It always gave him a comforting feel, like he could've been at home. The place was decorated with posters and portraits that catered more to the owner's interest than anyone else. Also, the sitting room upstairs and the chairs below were all mismatched and all from different decades-it made the shop feel so _lived-in, _a feeling Ryou's own house had always lacked.

It was the kind of store that catered more to frequent purchasers than the public so Ryou always knew who to expect when he went there. He had talked with the owners briefly and knew them fairly well. They always tried to smuggle him into working there but he always politely refused. He never figured out why though-after all, it would've paid a little more than Target-not to mention the people he worked with would definitely be more pleasant. He loved books and could recommend great ones to many customers with satisfaction. Working here though, would mean not working with Diabound and Diabound, to Ryou, had become such a great friend. That was truly the only thing that had kept Ryou at Target-everything else was futile in comparison.

Ryou actually broke into a smile as he entered in, stalking to the very back wall of the store to the Fantasy section. Never wearing red in his entire life was good enough reason alone to ditch Target-still, he stayed, and all for Diabound. Now though, seeing Diabound-it was _different _somehow. His smile faltered as his eyes dwindled over book titles absently. Diabound, though he wasn't Bakura, reminded him so _much _of Bakura-so much, he had stared at him mindlessly at work over the past few days.

Diabound would talk to someone else and Ryou would look at him from the back and Ryou would have that _feeling_-it was horrible of him, but…he actually found himself wishing Diabound _was _Bakura. It was so unfair and cruel to Diabound to think that. Diabound was definitely not his brother and Ryou was sure it was an insult to even be told he was like him-Ryou didn't _want _to connect the two together but it was so hard. They looked so much alike, save Diabound's bronze skin and dramatically red eyes. Diabound's hair was shorter as well, cut so jaggedly to the shoulders, but that hardly mattered. He still…felt so much like Bakura and Ryou found himself getting lost in those kinds of thoughts.

But that wasn't a good thing-being around Diabound used to make him happy and now it was making him feel so depressed. None of the break-up was Diabound's fault and he was sure Diabound had never given Bakura the advice to end it like he had. Diabound was such a reminder though-if he continued to feel this way towards Diabound, he wasn't sure he'd be able to continue working with him. It was best to get Bakura removed completely from his life and if Diabound was a constant replication of that, how could he forget what he so badly needed to?

Maybe…if they offered that job again…maybe this time, he'd actually _consider _taking it up. He sighed heavily, trying to drown those thoughts for now by picking up a book, reading over the back of it. He decided it sounded tantalizing enough and thought about purchasing it. His feet then carried him to the end of the shelf next to the stair well, leaving him and the purchasing counter in plain view. He was scanning through titles again, looking to find something that would appeal to him. His ears picked up the sound of other people walking about, going up and down the stairs, talking amongst themselves.

"I thought I told _you _to alphabetize those boxes already!"

"Ugh, I know you did, and I was GOING to do it in a moment but like I told you, _your _father, who, may I remind you is actually the _boss, _told me to go and WORK the counter so if you don't mind, I will take his orders any time before yours," a male snapped in reply.

"Well!" Ryou's eyes drifted momentarily from the book he was currently investigating to the two talking. They had just reached the last step and Ryou supposed he had been wrong in thinking they were customers. He couldn't see their faces but from their voices and clothing, it was apparent both were male. "Why don't I just march right back up to my father and tell him about that tone of voice you're taking with me?!" The person barked back, as if it would make the worker bow down before him. Now that Ryou thought about it-_brown _hair, violet-dyed bangs and a skull beanie upon his head…

The owner's son, Dinosaur-the kid with the worst name, quite possibly, that Ryou had ever _heard. _

"_Please._" Ryou's eyes widened as he realized how blonde the male's hair was. Momentarily, he was reminded of Mariku, because the two seemed to share the same sandy blonde hair. The blonde, who's back was still turned to him, was wearing a pair of khakis and a long-sleeved maroon Henley, a longer body forming black shirt worn beneath, longer than the Henley in length. He didn't know why but he couldn't seem to turn his eyes away from this worker-something about him just seemed so _familiar _somehow. One thing was certain though-he'd definitely never seen that particular person working in this store. "Like I'm even frightened by that crap-we both know your father is only _seconds _from firing your dumb, lazy ass. And now, may I please actually get to work?! Unlike you, I actually have to _do _something to get paid-my parents don't just take pity on me because of retardation like they do for you."

Ryou almost wanted to laugh but that comment was a little much, wasn't it? Especially when it was made towards a co-worker. Ryou was impressed both workers were still employed here-the owner's son especially. Dinosaur always did seem to have quite the knack for angering his parents when it came to the store. Ryou could remember story after story of how much their son frustrated both parents-they both just wanted to 20-something year old to _move out _and quit mooching off of them. Of course, they were much too lenient to actually kick Dinosaur out and make him work for a living himself and Dinosaur took full advantage of that fact. "Yeah well!" Dinosaur cried back, glaring hatefully as the blonde sauntered on by towards the counter. "At least…I'm not an idiot!" Ryou blinked, biting his lip in embarrassment for the male. Poor Dinosaur didn't quite seem to get that by saying that, it only made the other male's words that much more potent.

The blonde chuckled, stepping onto the small platform that contained the register. "Right, right…" The person's head was turning Ryou's way and Ryou didn't want to be caught staring. He quickly turned his head back to his book, heart hammering in his chest. If he had been caught, he wouldn't have known what to do! Listening in other people's conversation would've been so rude-even though they had been speaking quite loudly.

That voice though, Ryou swore he recognized it from somewhere. Maybe he should turn around in a moment to look who it was? He doubted he knew the worker but he was just so curious! When he heard Dinosaur mutter and his feet hit the wooden stairs, he decided now was probably the best time. Stealthily, Ryou turned his head to look over to the counter, eyes widening. His book dropped from his hand and his mind went completely blank, at a loss for what to _think. _

There was _Malik; Malik who his boyfriend had betrayed him with, standing behind the counter of his once favorite bookstore, sipping on a Red Bull can as he looked over a magazine in front of him on the counter._ The hard cover book being dropped had obviously surprised the blonde, the sound heard over the softly playing music in the background, making the blonde jump.

"Oh, holy-!" Malik placed a hand on his rushing heart, eyes locking over to the place where Ryou stood. Ryou wanted to _just run _but he couldn't help but keep watching the male, so awestruck. So many memories were flashing before Ryou's eyes, the pain of now phantom cuts on his hands returning. They were on the porch, talking to each other like they were old friends, and then they were in that bathroom, Malik cursing at him, and next? Next was worse of all; Ryou was picturing Bakura dressed up so sexily that night, going over to Malik's. He could see the blonde, moaning and laughing so seductively beneath Bakura, clothes strewn all over the floor, _his _love, the one he wanted to be with forever…

_Naked and kissing _down Malik's tanned neck, Bakura grinning because he was so elated by it all. Ryou wasn't on Bakura's mind then, just like he wasn't now. The boy before him, Malik, Malik was the _one _Bakura had chosen after all. Everything else was just for show. Ryou wasn't sure how he should feel, standing before the boy who…

_Who destroyed his entire world? _He wanted that to be the truth and he wanted to hate Malik just as much as he should've hated Bakura yet, still, something was wrong with him because he couldn't bring himself to do that either. He wanted to be so angry and show Bakura and Malik that he was better than this but what would it have proved? _Nothing. _Either way, he was still going home all alone and Bakura and Malik were together until Bakura decided to just drop him to the curb again when he grew bored. Malik got back what he wanted and now, Bakura did too.

He could feel his eyes sting and his lower lip quiver. He didn't _want to cry _but seeing Malik made everything all too real. Malik had _won_ and got the man he loved, even if Bakura was still just playing him as he had before. "Well," Malik spoke from across the room, an oblivious grin crossing his lips. "You never did work out that staring-thing did you?" Though Malik had said it as a joke, Ryou didn't seem to understand-he looked so _hurt. _Instead of laughing like Malik had hoped, Ryou instead hid his face behind a hand and turned away, walking down the aisle.

"S-Sorry!" Ryou dashed away, attempting to make it out the door as fast as possible. Unfortunately, another customer was blocking his way and Ryou hated to be rude so he had to go up the next aisle, all the way practically to Malik, then walk over two more aisles to finally be able to just head out the door. He didn't _care _though-all Ryou knew was that he had to get out and fast.

Malik's grin quickly faltered and he was left entirely clueless. He had tried being friendly and the next thing he knew, Ryou was practically _running _away? Either Ryou was very bipolar or perhaps, some certain dark-eyed male had forgotten to _tell _Ryou that Malik had never meant any of the mean things he had said. 'Well fuck!' he thought, gritting his teeth. It figured Bakura wouldn't be able to do something so simple. He huffed irritably and hurried out from behind the counter, deciding to go after Ryou to fix this face-to-face.

Just as Malik was leaving the counter, Ryou came up the second aisle, this time actually _running. _"Ryou! Ryou wait!" Ryou kept going though and before Malik knew it, Ryou frantically reached for the door handle, turning it and leaping out. Malik was supposed to be working, yes, but that wasn't going to keep him from working this out with Ryou! He opened up the door and got out as quickly as he could, frowning. "Ryou! Ryou please!"

Ryou stopped running half way past the next building, eyes screwed shut. He felt like he couldn't breathe; he didn't _want _to breathe. He couldn't turn around and face him because it was all too real for Ryou to handle. Why did Malik have to torture him like this? Malik got what he wanted; wasn't that enough? Couldn't he just leave Ryou to rot dead?!

Malik jogged to him, coming to a halt when he was finally behind Ryou, who seemed to be frozen in place. "Ryou?" He cocked an eyebrow worriedly. "So…I, I take it with that lovely exit of yours that a certain douche bag forgot to tell you I was sorry, huh?"

_Sorry? _Malik was apologizing but Ryou couldn't figure out why. It was Ryou who should've been sorry-sorry for ever getting mixed up in all of this. Everyone would've been so much better off if he would've never kissed Bakura and started all this trouble. "I…" Ryou's feet didn't want to move but he just felt like he couldn't say it like this. It wasn't _Malik's fault _Bakura did what he had done. Still, it was so hard-he wanted to be immature and just keep running until he was so far from everything and everyone in his life. "I-It really doesn't matter, uhm…" Ryou hesitantly turned around, head bowed to the ground morosely. His hands folded in front of him tightly, trying so hard to keep from breaking down right in the middle of the street.

_He had to be strong. _"I'm…sorry I even got involved between you two-I…I am glad you got him back." He gritted his teeth and said it. He didn't want Malik to hate him anymore and he wasn't going to be blatantly rude to Malik just because Ryou didn't get what he wanted so badly.

"Uhh…" Malik's expression immediately screwed into a _very _clueless one. He stared down at Ryou so dumbly, mouth hanging open. "_Excuse me?_" He couldn't help it-"_glad you got him back?" _What exactly did Malik -get- back, supposedly?

"Bakura…you're back together, aren't you?" Ryou whispered, attempting to sound happy for the male-it might have worked, if it weren't for the fact he sounded absolutely _crushed _by it.

"What…the fuck." Malik was glaring now, eyeing Ryou suspiciously. "Where the _hell _did you get an idea like that?"

Ryou lifted his head, giving the male a troubled gaze, a tear daring to creep from his eyelid though he tried so hard to wish it away. His arm lifted quickly, covering his eyes, hoping Malik didn't see somehow. Malik didn't have to lie; Ryou already knew everything. Why was Malik doing this to him? Was it amusing Malik to know he had Ryou so vulnerable in front of him?

"I…Bakura _told _me…"

"Ryou, are you crying?!" Malik quickly stepped forward, hand lifting to touch the male's shoulder gently. He was absolutely bewildered! Why would Bakura _say _something like that to Ryou when it was so untrue?! "No! No we aren't! I…that is ridiculous! Did he really say that?!" Malik cried, aghast. Ryou sniffed, giving a soft nod from behind his arm.

"I-It's okay, you don't have to…" Ryou trailed off wistfully. Malik did the only rational thing he could think of, save punching Bakura in the face. He immediately threw his arms around his friend in an embrace, hugging him tightly to his chest. Immediately, Ryou's arm fell from his face, falling limply to his side. He stared with surprise at Malik's neck, body suddenly so warm against the Malik's. _Malik was hugging him so tightly. _Ryou's mind was racing so fast at that moment-he didn't understand a thing.

"Really, Ryou, I am _not _with Bakura! I would not lie about that!" Malik comforted, frowning as he hugged the boy. "I don't even like that fucker, especially not right now. What in the fuck made him tell you _that _shit? I swear, that guy is such an idiot!" Malik's temper was beginning to get the better of him, words flying out of his mouth heedlessly. "I fucking…I fucking tell him to _tell _you I am sorry for everything stupid I have ever said to you and then he goes and makes it seem like I went behind your back and got with him?! What a fucking moron!"

Ryou's ears hurt a little as Malik ranted so vivaciously to him, yet the tears in his eyes paused for the moment-in fact, his whole being paused. Was Malik telling the truth? He certainly sounded so angry, but then, Ryou was having such a hard time believing in anything his instincts told him anymore-maybe Malik was just fibbing more. Ryou's arms hesitantly wrapped around Malik, face contorting confusedly as his head rose. Malik moved away slightly to be able to face Ryou. "But…he…" It was so hard to say-Ryou really didn't _want _to say it. "He said you slept together…"

Malik actually laughed, shaking his head. "The hell we did! Not since we broke up, we have definitely not done that! In fact, I barely even remember seeing him at all for so long-Mariku said we semi-talked at that party he went to with him and Diabound but…" Malik smiled sheepishly. "To be honest, I barely remember it." Ryou's eyes went wide, mind coming up with all sorts of horrid conclusions to why that could've been. "I mean-I was very drunk and making out with Mariku most of the time. It didn't leave time for much else-but I do remember telling that dumbass to tell you that I was wrong about…everything."

Ryou wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to believe Malik so badly and Malik was looking at him and it _felt _so genuine. Malik really seemed sorry-he didn't see how Malik could've lied about all of that. All Ryou would've had to have done was ask Diabound and he doubted Diabound would lie to him since he was pissed at Bakura over dumping him in the first place. Besides, Bakura didn't even seem…ruffled or anything like that. From how it sounded when Ryou had been there, Bakura had been with his friends all night and Malik and Mariku were both not around when Ryou had gotten there. "But…you…really?" Ryou's eyes were filled to the brim with hope, absolutely praying Malik was telling the truth.

"I mean it, really!" Malik frowned heavily, gazing down into the boy's warm eyes. "I have no idea why Bakura told you that but I promise you-I _have not _slept with him. I mean…" His face twisted guiltily, eyes averting Ryou's for a moment. "There was a time when…Bakura _came _to my house and was trying to, uhm, initiate something. I am so mad at myself for even allowing it now-I should've never let him into my house." Ryou suddenly felt sick to his stomach-so _something did happen. _"He…we were on my couch and he was on me, just about to kiss me but…" Malik smiled sadly, shrugging and giving Ryou a small squeeze. "Then he took off, without even looking at me. His lips didn't even touch mine, I don't think. He just took off without a word."

"Why…why would he do that?" Ryou asked breathlessly. Malik stared into Ryou's eyes, as if expecting an answer to be found in them. Malik, however, looked no surer about that than Ryou did.

"I really have no idea, to be honest. It was weird and I still think it is. I don't know why he would have the intention of coming to my house to act like he wanted to sleep with me and then just take off five seconds later but I thought about it for a long time and after I overheard Bakura talking to you on the phone, I…" Malik gave the boy a smile, finally letting his arms fall from around Ryou. "I thought maybe he did that just to test something-to test how he felt about you. I don't think he could bring himself to kiss me because he liked you too much."

"Liked me too much?" Ryou's eyes became foggy again, turning his head away from the blonde. "Then…then why did he _dump me, Malik?_ Why did he do that?"

"He dumped you?! What th-well, in any case, it wasn't that because that happened _weeks _ago." Malik shook his head, throwing his arms above his head in disbelief. "That guy is such a moron Ryou, I tell you. Bakura doesn't even _believe _in cheating on people-I don't know why he would make up such an obvious lie. There's something wrong with him though, mark my words." Malik eyed Ryou harshly, mood worsening-not because of Ryou though. "He seemed so happy to be talking to you just a couple of days ago-I don't know why he'd tell you something so terrible."

"I don't either. I really wish I did though. I-It…it went like this…" Ryou couldn't believe he was going to tell Malik what happened but…he just felt so compelled. After all, Malik knew Bakura well; maybe he'd know why Bakura said what he did. "We woke up and I told him how I _felt _about him…" Ryou trailed off, looking up to the male with concern, hoping he would understand.

"You…told him how you _felt_?" Malik asked, confounded. His arms folded over his chest, realization dawning on him. "You...told him you loved him?"

Ryou felt his pale cheeks warm, nodding softly. "I…I did. He simply…told me he was sick and had to go. He got dressed and left my house then called me later and I went over to his place. When I got there, he was waiting for me up in his room and…he said such terrible things to me, telling me that everything between us was…simply a joke to him," Ryou admitted dejectedly, frowning. "It seemed like…he was just trying to push me _away _and I want to know why." Ryou slipped his hands inside of his coat pockets, looking to his shoes sadly. "I just feel like…everything he said to me was so weird, somehow."

"Hmm." Malik looked to the ground, glaring at the crack in the pavement. "I...think so too. It sounds to me like he's just running away from you because he's being a little pussy, honestly. You see…" Malik sighed, eyes rolling agitatedly. "Bakura has always been afraid of commitment-how many teenage guys aren't? Well anyway, you come along, cute as a button and so nice, even Bakura couldn't help himself but fall for you. Bakura's secret though?" Ryou looked on seriously, trying to follow the male's train of thought.

"He doesn't _want _to fall for anyone. He thinks he can just go around, being the hot piece of ass he is and he'll get what he wants and never feel attached-but then he finds himself attached and what is he to do? I don't know why he did what he did Ryou, but that is my guess. Maybe he's so scared of commitment, he felt like he had to push you away?" Malik gave the boy a small smile, hoping Ryou understood. "I mean, I am no genius when it comes to him but…does it make sense?"

Ryou nodded softly, though he was still having trouble absorbing it all. "I do understand a little bit. But I just don't get it-if he cares about me, why can't he just tell me?" Ryou bit his lower lip, sadness filling his eyes. "I don't understand why he would tell me such terrible things if he liked me so much! I mean, aren't…you supposed to not want to hurt the people you love?" Malik smiled apologetically, hands falling to reach for one of Ryou's own. He gave it a small squeeze, sighing softly.

"Well, like I said, I don't know if it is true but that is what it seems like-but if you want my advice, what are you waiting for Ryou? Find out for yourself; you know just as well as I do that he is a little fucked up in the head sometimes. Just have faith though-he's smart though it's hard to believe sometimes, like _right now _especially," Malik emphasized, still wanting to throw a few fists that male's way, "But if he loves you, he'll be hurting just as much for you as you are for him. Just have faith. If Bakura is smart like I hope, he'll realize what he's missing and you'll find your way back together-" Malik gave the boy a serious gaze. "I…I mean if that is what you _want._"

Ryou smiled small, nodding. "Thank you so much Malik, for everything. I'm sorry if…I ever gave you the idea that I would've ever betrayed you about what you told me before. I would've never told Bakura."

Malik laughed softly, shrugging it off. "Don't worry about it, Ryou. It was so long ago-besides, I know you didn't lie. I just wanted it to be true so I could have a reason to hate you." Malik rolled his eyes, grinning to the male. "I know, I am an idiot, you don't have to say. But you made it so hard, even when I tried-you're too nice for your own good, you know? If Mariku ever told me what Bakura told you, I would've jumped the supposed guy the moment I saw him!"

Ryou actually gave a soft giggle, nodding-but then something caught him by surprise. Mariku? Did that mean… "You guys are together now?!" He asked surprisedly, smiling.

"Oh well…" Malik's eyes averted Ryou's, facial expression growing softer. "We are, yeah. We've only been together a few days and all but…I'm really happy. He's a moron but…he's a good guy at heart."

"Wow!" Ryou laughed, feeling so much more lighthearted than he had all week. "I can't believe that! I'm really happy for you though! I hope it goes well!" Ryou pulled his coat closer around him from his pockets, smiling serenely up at his friend.

"Hah, thanks; I'll need it to keep Mariku's big mouth closed, won't I?" Malik grinned, giving a small laugh. "Yikes…" He turned his head to gaze back at the store. "I really better be getting back to work before the stupid Dinosaur realizes I've taken off. I don't even want to hear him complaining to his fucking dad about me again, ugh." Malik rolled his eyes dramatically, foot moving to take a step back.

"Ha! Yes, you better. I…I never really did get to finish looking at books either." Ryou almost forgot! His face lit up worriedly. "And I really am sorry for running like that! I was just so-"

Malik waved it off with a hand, shaking his head as he took a step back. "Please don't worry about it Ry-in fact, you can make it up to me by hanging out with me tonight! Err…I mean if you're not busy." Malik eyed the boy curiously, smiling.

"Oh no!" Ryou gasped, grinning. "I'd love to! Besides, I could use something to get my mind off…" He gave a slightly somber look but tried to keep his smile. "Well, you know."

"Mm. I do. Well then, come on! Come talk to me inside-besides, it's much warmer in there and this way I can actually _look _like I am working while I am actually just talking to you!" Ryou grinned, rushing to join Malik at his side.

"Definitely! Malik-uhm, not to be rude or anything but…" Ryou eyed the boy skeptically. "Do…you even like reading?"

Malik snorted at that, grinning proudly. "Nope! I absolutely hate it but I really needed work and Mariku said he happened to know someone who owed him a big favor for a while now!"

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me," Ryou deadpanned, teasing the male. "Dinosaur always does manage to get himself meshed into trouble."

"Oh! It wasn't Dinosaur!" Malik said, smirking to Ryou. "It was his_ father._"

"…Well, you definitely have to explain to _me _how that worked out! God, I swear Malik; it always amazes me how all of us seem to know the same people! I swear, we were all just born soul mates for each other all along, weren't we?!" Ryou joked, smiling up to the other male.

"Hah! I know right? Only, we never did quite get those mind links down, now did we?" Malik winked to the boy, hand extending out to open the door for him. Ryou almost froze in place, knowing he'd heard that somewhere before-_Bakura…_

Only this time, he wasn't going to let it be a sad memory. After all, it was like Malik said, wasn't it? He needed faith and surely, if he didn't have it, didn't it prove he didn't believe in Bakura like he had always said he did? He had to be sure of this because he wanted Bakura to know that no matter what, Ryou would always be here _waiting_, until the moment Bakura was ready for him.

-

_I guess it's going to have to hurt._

_-_

Bakura stabbed at his meat loaf, hunger completely turned off by it. His eyes looked down at the coarse brown blob disgustedly, not wanting to touch it. If only he had come home an hour later-then he would've never been forced to sit here and suffer through yet another stomach-curdling dinner with his mother. The moment he walked in the door, she immediately hounded him about being hungry. Had he been thinking straight, he would've remembered to say "no" so he wouldn't have had to put up with the stomach ache he knew he was doomed for later.

His biggest problem though? He _was _hungry; very hungry-however, he had just felt like he had lost his appetite completely. The mention of food just sounded so awful to him for some reason. He'd hardly eaten a thing in the last week, save what his friends practically forced down his throat when they went out together. Even then, what Bakura ordered (if he ordered anything) he only ate half or less-he just felt so tired everywhere…

He wanted to _sleep _more than eat, even know he had done so much lying around the entire week. Still, it seemed to have no effect because he only actually slept half the time. Most of his nights and afternoons were spent blankly staring up at his ceiling, mind swirling in thought. He wished he could've said he felt any better but honestly? The longer _it dwelled, _the worse Bakura seemed to feel. Ryou was no more off Bakura's mind than he was in his heart.

Why, after seven days, was he still putting up with this? The constant indecision when he was with Ryou was so much better than this constant loneliness and depression without him. He hardly felt like himself, anymore so than when he was with Ryou. If anything, he felt even more changed than he had before; when he was with Ryou, he was surprising himself by seeing new sides of his personality but now, all he seemed to feel was so fucking…

_Sad. _He went out with his friends but he could hardly laugh no matter what they did because he didn't feel _right. _Even when Katsuya was _dared _25 dollars to randomly send a naked picture of himself to Seto with an 'I love you' message in the e-mail, Bakura could hardly busy a smile. He should've felt so good with no problems in his life; he had no boyfriend and wasn't attached in any way. He should've felt so free and powerful, like he used to. Instead, he was alone again and absolutely _loathing _it. Weirdly enough, everyone seemed to sense it. His friends were constantly at his throat, asking him what his problem was.

He finally broke down and just told them in a not-so-gentle manner. He practically hollered it at them than just stormed out of the house completely and he had no idea why. He remembered being outside in the cold with that same pang in his chest he had felt when he told Diabound-it was all too real, wasn't it? It had finally hit him after his fight with Diabound. He remembered just staring at his fucking ceiling the entire night practically, just thinking about his whole relationship and every single thing he had done wrong for Ryou.

_Three days later, he was still dwelling on it. _Diabound wasn't talking to him and Bakura didn't even try to fix that. Right now, he was better off just being left alone. Diabound would only say things Bakura definitely didn't want to hear. He'd talk about Ryou and how he was doing and Bakura didn't want to know because knowing was so much _worse _than just wondering. Besides, what if the day came when Diabound told him Ryou was doing just _great? _What then? How would it feel to know Ryou was over him but he wasn't over the other?

He was lost deep in his thoughts again, ember depths staring intently at his full plate of food. His mother, Haruhi, shifted in her chair, eyeing her son uneasily. Bakura didn't notice, simply swirling his fork within his flavorless mashed potatoes infinitely.

"Baku-Baku, sweetheart, you've hardly _touched _your food!" The woman chimed hurtfully, her spoon dipping into her own mashed potatoes. She lifted them to her lip-stick covered lips, mouth encircling around the silver spoon. She, unlike Bakura, did not seem to mind their taste-or lack thereof. Her hand slid the spoon from her mouth, bright red lipstick smearing onto the utensil.

"Huh?" Bakura hardly paid any mind to the fact he was called upon, not even looking up from his plate. He looked over his food forlornly, heaving a sigh. He didn't _feel _like eating, yet again.

"Bakura?" His mother frowned heavily, looking to her son who sat directly across from her. "Are…you sure nothing's wrong? Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No," he murmured quietly. Was he really _so _obvious? He had always thought he hid his feelings well-maybe it was just that psychic mother-thing going on or something. But then, how could he explain about his friends and even his _teacher _asking him what was going on in his life to make him act so weird? "I feel…fine."

"Hmm. Are you sure honey? You're just so unlike yourself," his mother insisted, smiling softly. "You've haven't even insulted my cooking once tonight-and you actually accepted to it willingly. Babe, are you sure something isn't up?" His mother set her elbow upon the table, thin face leaning into it. "You know you can tell your mom anything and she won't go off telling anyone."

He swore, sometimes he was so _sure _his entire family thought he was _four _and not eighteen. Why did everyone always have to be so pushy with him? Couldn't they just leave him alone and not bother with it so it could _just _go away? "Really mom," he said a little more irritably, turning his head to eye her tiredly. "I'm just…not getting enough sleep lately, that is all."

"Oh honey!" She cried, eyeing her boy worriedly. "That isn't any good! If it persists, let's get you into a doctor! Usually you fall asleep so easily. I mean, when we used to force you and your brother to go to church, you were asleep within five minutes of the Preacher talking!"

"I was also _twelve_, but since you guys think I don't age ever," he deadpanned, casting his eyes away from her to his plate. His meatloaf still seemed as unappetizing as ever. He really didn't want to give it a chance.

"Well still, you've just been so funny all week-I swear it isn't just sleep with you, Bakura." Bakura's eyes held a hint of surprise when he looked up next, though he tried his hardest to contain it. _How could she know? _It wasn't like he kept some fucking diary around for just anyone to weasel their big noses into his life.

"And I swear, it isn't anything with fucking -me-, mom," he uttered back, trying to convince her otherwise. Still, she didn't seem deterred in the least from his warning tone. She only laughed amusedly and went back to eating her vile cooking.

"Oh baby, you should really learn to be less obvious. I swear, anyone can read that hard head of yours like a Dr. Seuss book."

"Tch, hardly," he spat back, giving her a hardened stare. Still, his mother seemed undisturbed. Why were none of his family members ever _scared _of him? Life would've been so much easier if they just would've left him afuckinglone. Maybe if he ate some of her food already, she'd just leave him be. He took his fork and stabbed his meat loaf roughly with it, tearing off a piece of the odd-smelling dish; oddly, it had unspecified white spots in it. His hand quivered as he slid the disgusting meat into his mouth. Had it been a _normal _person cooking for him, he would've expected the food to taste like regular hamburger but somehow, his mother's never _seemed _to. How could he even explain it? It tasted like a spicy curried glass of curdled and chunked milk-how his mother managed all of these nasty flavors at once, he swore he'd never know. He couldn't even tolerate this one: he coughed and spat the meat back out upon his place, shivering at the sheer horridness of the loaf.

"Mom, this is _fucking sick! _What the -hell- did you put it in?!" He hollered at her, face looking as if he had just eaten cat; fuck, he might as well have for how his mom's food tasted!

"What?" His mother sounded surprised. She frowned heartbrokenly, as if her son didn't say that about all of her homemade dishes. "You don't like it? But I tried something new this time with it! Your Papa and I went to the store yesterday and I thought, well, people like cheeseburgers, so why not a cheesy meatloaf?! I found some great looking imported cheeses and decided to try a couple out in it! OH! And I added some curry spices and red peppers because you know how spicy food is healthier for you and all!"

"…By imported cheese, what fucking kind do you mean?! The molded _over _kind that someone threw out in an Italian dumpster five years ago? Mom, seriously, _you _are the reason I could not cook myself out of a goddamn paper bag. Thanks a lot for being awful." He sulked childishly, sinking in his chair. One thing was certain-he was _never _going to touch another one of her meatloaves again in his entire lifespan.

"Well, I don't think that's quite fair!" She exclaimed back, pouting as well. "You always ate my pizzas before your father and I went organic!"

"Mom, Diabound and I already found out your _secret _for that in like 6th grade. You sneak out and buy frozen isle pizza and then cook it when none of us are home so when we _do _come home and smell food, we think it is _you _who actually made something actually edible. Mom, face it: you're a scammer. You could not fucking -make- a decent pizza to save your life!"

"What!" His mother's eyes widened, a blush creeping across her pale cheeks. "That is so absurd! I…sometimes I add extra vegetables on it!" She said in her defense. Bakura only rolled his eyes at her, that little factoid obviously not changing his mind at all about his mother's cooking. "Well!" She scowled when he didn't look at all phased by her confession, turning her head away from him. "Your father would've eaten it!"

"Chh, yeah, only because he loves you and he'd rather just have horrible indigestion than have you nag at him and ask him why he didn't touch his supper!" He smirked small, leaning forward in his seat to eye her.

"Ha! Well, at least your father knows how to keep a woman happy," She countered, glaring playfully back at her son. "I swear, you'll understand it one day when you cook something that is absolutely terrible, or, rather, you do it all the time, like some _people I don't know," _She looked around suspiciously for a moment before continuing. "Anyways, you'll understand how good it feels, even if that person is completely lying to your face. But…when you see them eat your food even if it is completely awful, you can't help but feel…loved."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. When Ryou ate what he made, how did he feel inside? Even if it was only boxed or canned things, he still had that overwhelming warmth inside of him-he felt so pathetically proud to know that he could actually make something and have it not be horrible. Even if what he made Ryou was never the most original of things, Ryou was still so happy when Bakura fed him something he had made by his own two hands. He turned his attention back to his plate, eyes filling with sadness once again.

When would he ever like _cooking _that much again? "Mm, and I've been wondering sweetheart, where is that adorable boy you've been seeing? I wanted to talk with him again but I never catch him anymore!" He immediately felt as if his heart had just been told to bite the pavement and got curb-stomped. Why did he have to answer this question? He _hated it; hated every second of it. _

"I…we broke up," he said coldly, trying not to let his emotions leak into his tone. He didn't look up to see his mother looking at him so gently then, smile falling completely from her face.

"I…see." Bakura was sure his mother had the urge to ask why but she would be generous about that one. She wouldn't pry it from him but he could just _feel _it from her that she was dying to know. He heard her begin to eat again, his eyes once again left to his own plate.

"Are…the mashed potatoes poisoned too?" He asked, quickly attempting to change the subject. He was sure his mother could _tell _somehow within her psychic motherly mind that he was not okay with this break-up but he wasn't willing to admit that-not to anyone.

"Yes, Bakura, they are just fine. They are just plain potatoes. I did add a little vanilla soymilk to them though, since there was no regular soy milk left." Usually, Bakura wouldn't have even tried, knowing his mother had done something weird to them. Right now, he was too hungry to care, wanting to do anything just to get his mind away from the subject of relationships.

He scooped up a small amount and shoved them into his mouth. Oddly, they weren't…terrible, though vanilla and potatoes didn't make the best of flavors but-with all the salt and butter he had covered them in, it was hardly detectable. "They…are okay," he said, glancing upwards to his mother. She was staring at him with an emotion unknown to Bakura but he swore-it made him feel so awful.

"You know honey; you don't have to always be so hushed up about it… If you want to talk I'm-"

"I know mom," Bakura cut her off quietly, taking in another mouthful of mashed potatoes, just so he wouldn't have to talk again for a moment.

"Okay…" She sighed softly, gazing down to her plate. "Well, all I know is, the first time your father and I broke it off, I was devastated." His hand gripped upon his fork, eyes looking downward as usual. He really didn't want to hear this story-why couldn't she just let it _be? _He didn't want to hear anything to do with break-ups because it only made him see again, just how depressing his life had become now because of one. He wanted to just get up and leave the table but for he was just so exhausted and hungry. Maybe if he just ate fast enough, he could drown his mother out entirely.

"As I told you both before; a brief time before Diabound was born, your father and I were fighting," She began, setting her spoon down upon her plate, eyes glazing as she recollected it. "We were both so young then and your father wasn't sure he was ready for a committed relationship. We fought over the silliest of things and then I told him if he wasn't ready to marry me then, he never would be so I left him. Well, I was so depressed in those months he was gone from me-I did all sorts of things I've never been proud of doing. I was drinking away my problems, doing anything and everything just to drown out your father's name from my mind. I slept around, thinking that would make it so much better, only every time I did, it seemed ten times worse. My life was falling apart at the seams and all because of one stupid guy that I had let get a little too close to me. I…was so devastated and I lost a lot of friends during that time."

"When I was with your father before, we used to have so many friends together and all our friends were always hanging out! But then, we started drifting apart because your father and I had split and all of them had to side, the poor dears. Anyway, I was partying everywhere and I just felt like my life was slowly going down the drain. Then, of course, I got pregnant with your brother and I really had no idea what to do." She shook her head, Bakura staring, listening to her intently. "I didn't want to live that life anymore and I wanted to make something of myself that my son could be proud of, only I had no idea where to start. I had no one to love and to take care of your poor brother and I was just so…lost in everything."

"If that is true, and you were sure dad wasn't for you, why the hell did you get back with him?" Bakura asked, eyes wide with interest.

"Oh, it was never that honey." She smiled dreamily, sighing. "The moment I met your father, I _knew _he was the one for me-he just had a harder time realizing the same thing. I always had hope but for a while, I was just so swept away in grief, it was easy to forget there was always that chance your Papa would come back to me."

"And…he came back to you, even know you were pregnant with a kid that wasn't his?"

"Yep. He heard about that and then rushed immediately to my side-he told me he just couldn't take it anymore without me. The months for him were torture, just like they were for me. We loved each other so much, I think, being apart only made us stronger. Now, no matter what, even if your Papa has lost a bit of his his figure a bit…" His dad was more than a _few _pounds over weight, "I still adore that man for everything he is."

"I…I see…" But Bakura couldn't help but wonder-how did she even know he was the one in the first place? She made it sound so easy, like it was jut so blatant and in front of her face. "But…" Bakura looked at her in confusion. "How did you just _know _you loved him at first sight? I mean, didn't it take time or anything?"

"Well…" She glanced up to the ceiling in thought. "I don't know how to explain it but I just couldn't take my eyes off him, Bakura. Every time we were together, it never felt like it got old. We were always laughing and having a good time and I just felt like he brought out all the best in me, and I in him. We just complemented each other so well and clicked-we hated being apart. I don't know if it's like that for everyone but for me, that's how it always has been with him. Why do you ask, sweetheart?"

"I…was just wondering, is all." Wondering because he wanted to know just how a person should feel if they were really in love. Now that he knew, was it any better? When he saw Ryou walk in a room, what would he be thinking? Sometimes, his breath would catch in his throat, just because Ryou was so undeniably _foxy. _Every time Bakura saw him, he understood time and time again why Bakura went through all the trouble he did just to be with him. Ryou's laugh and his pretty chocolate depths-Bakura was _smitten. _Not only that but Ryou was always so caring and even if he was so tender at heart, he could still be so crude and funny at times; he made Bakura's eyes tear up from laughing. When he was with him…didn't it sound like everything his mother explained?

"Well," She began, snatching up her fork to scoop up some potatoes. "I really hope you and Ryou work this out, Baku-Baku. I don't need you losing that fiery little spark of yours." She smiled gently, gazing at her son with love. "I don't know what I'd do if you were too overwhelmed to even insult my cooking anymore."

Bakura felt queasy at those words, all because he knew… Even if secretly, at times, he wished that too, he couldn't go back in time and erase what he'd done. Ryou would always think he was crap from now on until forever and he couldn't change that. He'd never get back with Ryou and get that same feeling his mother was speaking of back. Now, he wondered how he had screwed up worse-by getting with Ryou or _letting him go. _

Maybe…in some other lifetime and some other day, Ryou and he could be together and it would be perfect. Instead of his last memory being of Ryou 's heart breaking right in front of him, it would be of them laughing themselves to sleep, Ryou safe and smiling in Bakura's arms.

'_Why do I feel this way when I don't want to?' _He mused to himself. '_Why can't I…just let him go?'_

Quietly, he returned to his food, never quite able to divulge exactly what his mother's story made him think of. He couldn't get it out that Ryou and he would never be together again because…it felt so good knowing at least someone had hope for them when Bakura definitely did not.

'_Ryou, wherever you are, please be okay. Even if I never am, I don't think I could fucking stand it if…if I heard you lost your way because of me.' _Ryou might never hear him but at least he knew, even if know one else did-no matter what, he wanted the best for Ryou because…that was what Ryou _deserved. _

-

_I'm taken back by you._

-

"You're sure you don't mind Ryou?" Diabound asked, raising a well-defined brow at the younger male. He stood before him, dressed in his usual work attire, consisting of a long-sleeved red polo, bearing his Target name-tag, 'Diabound' spelled about in easily read print. He leant against the register counter warily, one hand containing a black jacket with white lines running down the length of the arm. In another, he held his keys, dangling them about idly, jingles audible.

Ryou smiled small to himself, eyes staying on the cash register, pulling a key out, having locked the drawer up for the night, contents completely empty since everything had gone to the store's safe. "Of course I don't mind. Besides, we both had to close tonight anyway so it isn't like I had to come back for you-" Ryou grinned, "Not that I would've minded anyway." Kind brown depths looked up to Diabound for a moment to reassure him. "I swear, taking you home is no trouble at all!"

"Ugh, thanks Ryou, you're the fucking greatest." Diabound sighed exuberantly, gazing at the boy fondly. "You're al life-saver, you know? I still can't believe my car broke down like that! It's only what? A little over four years old? Next time I buy a car, I am not fucking buying from some used car lot."

"Oh, you shouldn't say that! I mean, they do give great deals and usually the cars are just fine-I mean, mine is a little old and it hasn't given me problems yet!" Ryou reasoned, leaning against the counter, giving his friend a smile. "Besides, you do tend to err-abuse that cars of yours a little. I swear I saw the oil light going off in your car for over a couple of months before!"

"But Ryou!" Diabound whined, sulking. "Fixing up a fucking car is so expensive and Katsuya hardly ever gives good discounts where he works! Besides, the warranty isn't even done with yet-it should work for me because it should!"

"Gee, that's a great reason, Diabound." Ryou snorted, turning around to pick up his own car keys, which he had set upon the check-writing plank. "Besides, oil changes are so cheap anyway! If you just did basic maintenance things like, I don't know, getting gas BEFORE it gets all the way to empty, your car would be in better shape. I mean, how many times in the last six months have you let your car run out of gas before you got more?" Ryou laughed at his friend, rolling his eyes. "It's ridiculous Diabound, sometimes you are just too cheap for your own good!"

"Well, you would be too if your car payment and cell phone bill cost as much as mine did," he muttered, giving the flooring a bitter gaze. "But anyways, are you ready yet? Huhuhuh?!" He teased, walking to the end of the register, tapping a foot impatiently.

"Yes!" Ryou laughed, grabbing his keys. "I just have to lock up the last doors and we are finished for the night! So take that whiney mouth of yours and go wait outside for me!" Diabound folded his arms defiantly, not budging. Crimson pools sank upon Ryou in amusement, testing the younger teen.

"And…? If I don't wait outside, what will big bad Ryou do to me, mm?" Ryou's mouth opened widely to protest, but he could think of nothing in the immediate. He laughed instead, unable to think of anything clever enough to retort back with.

"I…have no idea Diabound. What in the hell would you like me to do?" He asked in an amorous tone, smiling innocently up to the male. Diabound hadn't quite expected _that _kind of tone-but if Ryou was going to be so flirtatious, who was he to disagree? After all, he had such intentions himself. He licked his lips dramatically, as if in deep contemplation over Ryou's question. Unsurprisingly, he gave Ryou a gaze and found the boy's cheeks turning to the brightest of reds. Ryou really -was- so easily messed with, Bakura was right-and he wasn't even a virgin anymore. How could Ryou still _play_ so chastely?

Ryou walked past the register, pausing in front of Diabound now as Diabound began to speak. "Well, I have so many different ideas Ryou," he murmured lucidly, giving the boy a carnal grin. "From where would you like me to start?" Ryou's eyes widened, soft lips parting, as if trying to think of the right words to say. Diabound couldn't help it though-saying such things to Ryou was _all _too much fun-mostly because he was pretty sure Ryou had no idea if Diabound was lying or not.

And was he…? Technically, it was okay since Bakura had broken it off with Ryou-he was _allowed _to flirt with Ryou now as he pleased. Of course, Ryou was still absolutely crushed from his break up with Bakura and he knew the boy was still in love with his brother. Even though Ryou had cheered up a little over the past couple of days, he was by no means any less sad. At least now though, he had managed to pull himself together enough to not dissemble at the sound of his brother's name.

Even if Ryou had absolutely despised Bakura now for what he had done, Diabound wasn't sure he would've went for it. His brother loved Ryou, no matter what the dumb ass did or said. His brother was ripping apart at the seams with Ryou gone-the only thing sadder than that was the fact that Bakura could still not even _admit to it. _Why was it so fucking hard for his brother to just -say- what he felt to the porcelain-skinned individual? It would've made everyone's life so much easier, but no.

His brother _still _had so much to learn, even after everything. He did feel sorry for his brother and he wanted to fix this problem between them but he was so tired of interfering. He didn't want to put Ryou through the heartache of getting Bakura and him in the same room and then having his brother do the wrong thing once again. He wanted to fix them but…

He knew they both were _not _ready-or at least, Bakura definitely wasn't. Right now, his idiotic little brother was too busy cramming himself in his bedroom and laying there like a zombie, losing interest in pretty much everything, including liquor (Which was amazing, really). It was completely pitiful, really, having to watch his brother be so depressed over something Diabound was sure could've been so easily fixed…

He wasn't sure if it hurt more, or not, knowing Ryou was also pained over it too. The longer Bakura stayed away, the more Diabound was sure Ryou lost hope. It hade only been a little over a week, if that, but he was sure if Bakura stayed stubborn too long and didn't make up with Ryou…

Would Ryou really ever be _himself _again? Sure he was in good spirits at the moment but when Diabound was gone again and Ryou was left to his own devices, would Ryou still be so merry?

"What are you…" The boy breathed in response, gazing up to him with suddenly troubled oak eyes, looking slightly anxious. Diabound stared back down to the boy in wonder, contemplating what could've been going on Ryou's mind at this very moment. Ryou was so close and he looked so _lost _somehow, as if he just needed someone's arms to wrap around him and take him in. When Ryou looked up at him so timidly, Diabound often though about what he could've done…

Was it _wrong _to want to kiss him so badly? He was so mad at Bakura for treating Ryou so terribly and at this very moment, Ryou's face was so close to his own-it would've been so easy. All Diabound had to do was crane his neck down a couple of inches and press his lips against Ryou's, and _oh, _how fucking good would that feel? To finally get to do what he had always wanted since…he had realized exactly how much he wanted Ryou for himself.

His heart began to accelerate in his chest, eyes lost in Ryou's own. The boy wasn't looking away and Diabound was unsure why. Why couldn't Ryou pull himself away? It made Diabound wonder…

Was it really him Ryou was _seeing, _or was he thinking of someone else? If Diabound kissed Ryou, then Ryou would find out exactly how Diabound felt about him, but if he didn't…

Things would never change and he'd always be left wondering what it would've been like. Diabound was always so selfless when it came to his little brother, why did he always have to give him everything? Maybe it was wrong in so many different ways but he couldn't put it past himself. Even know he already _knew _Ryou didn't feel the same and wanted his brother and the teen to get back together…

He came to his final conclusion-for once, he was going to play the part of the _selfish _asshole and he'd just see how things went from there. He knew he shouldn't do it but this time, he was _going _to give into his desire.

His arm curled around Ryou's waist and surprisingly, Ryou wasn't obliging. Instead, Ryou's eyes were glazed over, almost _longingly? _Ryou's arm lifted to set itself on his chest gently and before he knew it, he was leaning in and so _was _Ryou. Ryou's eyes slowly closed and so did his own. Suddenly, their mouths met in a mind-numbing kiss and Diabound wasn't surprised to find out…

Ryou's lips were just as _soft _as he'd known they would be.

-

YAY! I am done with the chapter; hella rockin'! So, how's that for everyone? I am surprised-a few people actually -wanted- Ryou to have a moment for himself with Thief King/Diabound, even know he's sworn himself to Bakura! Geez, way to route for the main couple, mofos. ;D

I had it planned all along though so! Only, I originally planned it different and a lot worse but I decided against that because I felt like it would just make this story go on even longer and I think…it has about gone on long enough! So yes, one more chapter and the epilogue! I am so proud of myself, I don't even know what to do! I am actually going to -finish- a story! How exciting! Honestly though, because I was having a hard time fitting everything in this chapter I wanted to, I am contemplating making two more chapters-which would fit so well, since I am still so sure this is the neverending story, secretly! XD

I am so happy too! I got so many reviews the last chapter-I guess Bakura really pissed quite a few people off! Or…I did but either way. X-x; It is sad though! So many left anonymous reviews and you are not supposed to leave review replies in the story's form anymore and it is so sad 'cuz I want to reply to you all. D; I love replying to reviews!

Anyways though! I am going to be so depressed so soon because I have to figure out another story to do and I am having such a hard time coming up with a good idea! Hopefully something will hit me, and soon!

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! ;D Next chapter is the last (I am 90 percent sure!)

Next chapter:

Uh-oh for Dia' and Ryou! People are -pissed- but Bakura still lives on! Café dates with Yuugi and Yami and as promised, an ending hopefully worth waiting for!

Save smacking Bakura with his chair for one more chapter please? 8D

Much love to all!


	14. Your ways

-1The last chapter! 8DD Look at mee! I am finishing! Whee!

-

_Ryou's lips were just as soft as he'd known they would be._

-

Ryou couldn't quite circulate exactly what was going in his mind; a haze had engulfed him and reeled him in so deep. _He couldn't see. _He wasn't sure if this was real; could he feel what was going on? Was it just his imagination? But a soft murmur arose in his throat and his eyes were sealed so tightly shut: _he didn't want to open his eyes. _If he opened his eyes, he was afraid he'd be met with the exact image he didn't want to see.

His mouth was opening with ease and Diabound's strong tongue was slipping smoothly in, muscle immediately colliding against Ryou's tongue. Diabound's tongue was so _warm _against Ryou's and the kiss was so nice in itself. Diabound was holding onto Ryou just like Ryou liked and Ryou was succumbing to every move the elder male made. He smelt so good, having used the same cologne as…

And with Ryou's eyes closed so forcefully, it wasn't even recognizable who he was kissing. If he just pretended hard enough and never looked up to find _blood red _when they should've been _brown-_he could've been with the exact man that he loved and wanted so badly. For this wonderful, blissful second, all in the world seemed to disappear and their strange falling out was far away from Ryou's mind. _Bakura's arms were holding him so tightly and he could smell cinnamon gum on his breath. Bakura was making that lovely, deep growl he made when their kisses were just so enticing that Bakura couldn't pull away. Bakura's hand was pressed on the small of his back because Bakura knew it set Ryou a flame when Bakura's strong hand was placed there. Bakura was all around him and he was drowning as always, lost in time as if nothing else mattered._

_He wanted it to be real; he wanted to open his eyes and see that face he missed so badly. _But…

He held his breath as his eyes slid open and his day dream came to a screeching halt. Diabound's face was next to his, mouth hovering centimeters away from Ryou's. He could feel Diabound's steamy breath on his lips and knew he was just waiting to go in and kiss Ryou more. But this wasn't Bakura and it was so obvious to him, more so than ever now.

The kiss, no matter how good it was, was _missing _something-that unnamed something being the man who…his heart absolutely belonged to. There was no replacing Bakura in his heart and had anyone ever been able to, he was _sure _Diabound was a top contender. No matter what though, _Bakura _was _Bakura _and Diabound could never be him, no matter how alike they looked, nor how alike their voices could sound. For a second, Ryou had gotten so swept away in time, he was willing to give up everything he believed in, just because…

Diabound had set a spark in him when he had jokingly been impatient and childish, reminding Ryou so much of Bakura. Diabound was _flirting _with him and that much he was aware of-but that was nothing new. Diabound was always saying weird kinds of things like that to him but this time…

He had been such a fool and had fallen for it, all because he was willing to trick himself out and settle for…

For all the wrong reasons. Diabound was great, Diabound was attractive, Diabound was _everything_-everything _except _Bakura. And because of that, it could've never worked, not in a million years. "U-Uhm!" Ryou piped up nervously, eyes wide with uncertainty and fear. He was afraid what Diabound would _say _now that the kiss was over and all Ryou wanted to do was _get away. _"I have to go g-get something from the break room! Err!" Before Diabound could even let go of Ryou fully and say a thing, Ryou had torn himself away and taken off in a run to break room.

_What was I thinking? _

-

Diabound stood there, awestruck, brilliantly vivid eyes trained on the exact spot where Ryou had just been standing. He wanted to smack himself in the head for that one. Ryou was _vulnerable _and Diabound had just taken advantage of him knowingly. Obviously, Ryou had only given in for one reason alone: because Diabound was _like _his little brother and probably reminded the teen of him.

And then…there he went and fucking kissed him, even though he knew Ryou didn't want it, not really. Ryou was in such a confusing time in his life and he knew the boy wanted so badly to believe Bakura would come back to him. He knew Bakura _wanted _to go back to him. It was so…inconsiderate on his part and he already knew from the beginning, kissing Ryou would definitely not make Ryou his own.

So _why _did he do it then, when he knew it was such a mistake?

Kissing Ryou like he had could make their friendship rocky from now until the end of it. Kissing Ryou would make Ryou feel awkward around him and he was sure, Ryou would always be secretly wondering if Diabound would ever try something like that again. By kissing Ryou, he knew he had lost quite a bit of Ryou's trust but…

At the same time…

How else would he have known what it would've been like? Wasn't it better to at least have a small sliver of what life could've been like, say, if Diabound were in his brother's shoes? Though the kiss meant nothing to Ryou, he still didn't want to take it back. Now he could move on with his life and never think about it again. He didn't have to contemplate or think of Ryou in ways he shouldn't have. He had tasted exactly what it could've been like and it was _good _but whatever Ryou put into that kiss, it wasn't meant for him. _His brother was such a lucky bastard._

A lucky bastard who had the most adorable and scrumptious of admirers who would treat him so well, if his brother would've been smart enough to just _accept _it. He didn't know if his brother would ever truly come around, if he was honest with himself. Maybe he had been wrong about the two the entire time and things between them would never work out. Either way though, he had still given something Bakura had never had-_his first love. _And Ryou as well. Even if they never took each other back and his initial plan failed, he was sure he had still given them both something to look back on years from now and smile about.

There was someone who could worm their way into Bakura's heart to make him a changed person and actually _care _about something other than himself. Maybe at this age, Bakura wasn't ready to acknowledge that and really, it was okay. After all, his brother was still young and so was Ryou. If they really did love each other as much as they seemed to, well, there were years and _years _to make up. He wasn't going to meddle between them anymore because going back to Ryou should've been Bakura's choice and his alone.

Bakura was…an adult now and could make his own decisions. He wasn't the little boy he used to be who needed Diabound's watchful eye over him at all times. If he loved Ryou, he would make that decision and go back in good time. Of course, he held good faith in his brother and hoped that would come _sooner _than late but…

Either way, now he had given them something and taken his payment in _return_-even if that payment cost more to receive than its actual payout.

He left his feelings for Ryou there that night and walked out those double doors to wait for Ryou so they could go home as friends and _never more_.

-

_Everything is alright._

_-_

Ryou, on the other hand, was still _freaking _out. He had pressed himself up against the break room door, having no idea what to expect when he walked back out to find Diabound. What sort of thing could he say to take back what he had done? The whole ordeal had been wrong; there was no way he could tell Diabound he had only kissed him for such a greedy reason. He'd have to think of something to say though because Diabound was going to ask!

Did…Diabound like him? He supposed he shouldn't be ignorant and should think of all the clues that pointed toward the answer. There was a large possibility Diabound liked him but Ryou _didn't _feel the same. He didn't want to hurt Diabound or their friendship by turning him down but…

How was he going to work alongside Diabound now, knowing they had _kissed_? And if Ryou ever did get back with Bakura (which he prayed for), how could he break to Bakura that he had kissed his brother? It was unfair, somehow, in Ryou's mind. Though they weren't together, it still managed to feel like _cheating._

Such confusion: was this what Bakura had felt that night he had gone to Malik's? Had he been in search of one thing, only to find a very _different _answer? Maybe it was the same with Diabound; part of it was because he was so in love with Bakura and Diabound reminded him so much of the male. There were other parts as well though, parts Ryou was a little more ashamed of than that. He had only kissed _two _people he could remember in his entire life time. The first was a dare and the second was _enchanting_; so good, he could still feel Bakura's lips on his own and that excited, yet nervous feeling running throughout his veins. But was what he felt really love? Because Diabound had given him some strange feeling, a feeling like Ryou _wanted _to kiss him…

Ryou took that chance, just to see if he was an idiot and there really was no difference in who a person kissed as long as some sort of chemistry was nestled there. He had been wrong though because kissing Diabound was _nothing _like kissing Bakura and now, Ryou was more sure of it than ever; what he felt for Bakura…

Was _real _and somehow, he was going to make sure Bakura knew that still. Of course, what exactly he could do was drawing blanks in his mind. He still felt anxiety thinking about the situation but when he had a clearer head and was ready to face Bakura again, he was going to make sure Bakura _knew _how he felt and he wasn't going to leave until Bakura was _honest _about how he felt. If it had been a lie, fine, Ryou would take that but-he just _knew_ it couldn't be that. There was something Bakura had hid from him and dammit! He loved that jerk of a guy, no matter what anyone said! He was _going to _find out, absolutely!

Of course, right now, dealing with Diabound was a little bigger of a dilemma. He couldn't hide in the break room forever though so he decided to quit pretending to be doing something in there and finally leave, though he was _scared _exactly what Diabound would do. Positive thinking never hurt though; he would get through this, just like he was with Bakura. He wasn't going to let himself be so weak anymore! He was going to be _strong_, no matter what life threw his way. Diabound was definitely one of those curve balls and Ryou was determined to get past it and when it was over, things would be better than they were before.

"And hopefully…it'll be like that with Bakura, too." A small smile tugged at his lips, hearing that name roll off his tongue. He turned off the light and opened the door, shutting it behind himself as he stepped out into the dim lighting. His heart was beating because he knew he should've seen Diabound but Diabound was _not _in sight! Perhaps he was outside? Most likely.

Heading to the doors to lock up for the night, he did just that and let himself out into the winter breeze, smiling to himself when he found Diabound there, standing at the curb. His jagged white locks were flowing in the bitter wind. And snow, -_perfect snow-, _was slowly beginning to fall, ground finally dry enough for the tranquil flakes to stick.

He slid his coat on over his shirt, keys jingling in his hand as he did so. Diabound's head turned around, eyes taking notice of him there. Ryou gave the male a gentle smile, looking up to the snow with placid orbs. "I…am really happy the rain has finally let up."

"I know." Diabound sighed, managing a small smirk of his own as he looked upon the boy in the same eccentric way as always. "Of course you are; you _love _snow."

"It is true…" The snow began to fall harder, white flakes dabbing onto Ryou's nose as he gazed upward in wonder. "I do love it. I always have, ever since I was little." Diabound chuckled low, shrugging his shoulders, eyes trained on Ryou's face.

"I know, you've told me again and again, just how much you couldn't wait til it snowed again."

"I know, I guess I am a schmuck for things like that, aren't I?" Ryou rolled his eyes, grinning as he looked upon Diabound, hands linking with his keys dangling in front of him. "I don't know why but I always feel like such great things happen when it snows, you know?" Because of Bakura, Ryou was now _sure _of it. That day in the snow with Bakura would always be one of his most cherished memories, no matter where life would take him.

"Mm." Diabound didn't move, simply eyeing Ryou calmly from the curb, surveying his behavior as he turned back up to the sky with a childish radiance, flakes meshing in perfectly with his pure white mane.

"I…in there…" Ryou began to spout out so quietly. He tried to remain as collected as possible but he couldn't look at Diabound because he was afraid of the look he might receive. Diabound didn't seem fazed by it in the least though and instead, just stood there watching with an aloof and confident look upon his face, lips twisted into one of his signature smirks. "I really…don't know w-"

"Ryou, save it, okay?" Diabound stated bluntly, "It was just something…weird. Very fucking weird; how about we blame it on that, okay?" Diabound chuckled heartily, lowering a foot down onto the pavement backwards. "I am willing to forget it if you will."

Ryou smiled brightly, eyes flashing to Diabound happily. He couldn't quite manage to put into words how happy this made him. He really didn't even want to mention what happened in there, mostly because it was just so hard to understand for himself. He was lonely, missing Bakura, and Diabound's reasoning…?

He didn't know that but he was sure, he was much better off being clueless to it all-and perhaps Diabound was for his reasons in return. "Yeah!" Ryou chimed delightedly, beginning the short walk towards his car. "That sounds good, I think!" He was sure though, no matter what, he'd never be able to _forget _that kiss or completely push aside the fact that Diabound had been the one to kiss him. But then again, who knew? Maybe things could go back to the way they were before, only _better _now because he'd never question his feelings for Bakura again"Are…you hungry?"

"Why? Are you trying to make me buy you food or something?" Diabound eyed Ryou playfully, raising a brow as he continued his backwards stroll to the car. Ryou laughed, walking along side him.

"Oh, you know me _so _well! But where should we go anyway?"

"Hmm." Diabound gave a shrug, grinning at the boy as he backed around the car, still continuing his ridiculous walk to the car. "Any ideas?"

Ryou thought about it for a second, an idea flashing into his head. "How about the one Chinese place that stays open really late?!" Ryou exclaimed excitedly, already able to taste the delicious won ton soup in his mouth. Diabound laughed and nodded in agreement, leaning against Ryou's passenger's side door.

"Mm, sounds good to me-but this time Ryou, I swear-if you tell me you are _still _hungry after we eat those huge portions, I think I am going to _kill _you."

"Diabound!" Ryou sulked, sticking his key in the keyhole to unlock his driver's side door. "That isn't fair! I just…have a big appetite and you know I haven't been eating much! I just feel so hungry tonight, as if-"

"As if you could eat the whole fucking Chinese restaurant and then some?"

Ryou giggled happily, shaking his head as he lowered himself into his seat, leaning his limber body over to unlock Diabound's door. "Mm, I wish! I think that would cost too much though-I swear, if I ate as much as I wanted to all month long, my food bill would be bigger than my rent!" Which, suddenly, reminded Ryou of something a little bit sadder. His eyebrows knitted worriedly as he started the car, gazing to Diabound. "I…know I shouldn't ask but…"

Diabound lifted his eyes with interest as he shut his door, reclining back in his seat. "But?" He replied, sprawling out in his seat, body pressed back against the chair lazily, not bothering with a seatbelt.

"How…is Bakura eating?" Ryou knew it was probably silly of him to ask since Bakura had money and could buy anything he wanted but…

Without him, he was stuck at home with his mother's food that he loathed and his own terrible cooking skills. Diabound laughed at him, as Ryou had expected. After all, it was a ridiculous, though innocent question. He just hoped…Bakura was okay.

"I don't really know, I have been so mad at him. I don't think he's eaten much at all though, now that I think of it," he mused, eyes wandering to the ceiling.

"Oh, really?" Ryou tried not to sound too worried but he was sure he was easily read through. Well, maybe tonight instead of letting Diabound pay, he would do so and order extra food and then send it home to Diabound in hopes that it would somehow end up in Bakura's empty, probably suffering stomach. He would've rather gone over there himself to make something especially good for Bakura but that was not going to happen right now with the way things were. But if Diabound brought home tons of extra food, surely Diabound would offer his brother some?

Ryou really hoped so because i_t was the least _he could do.

'_Bakura, please be okay…_'

And at that, they pulled out of their work parking lot on their way to the restaurant, both quieted by their own thoughts.

-

Bakura's eyes had just been closing when he heard the sound of the doorbell. _Fuck! _Last night, he hadn't slept again because his mind had been so cluttered, keeping him from ever relaxing. He felt like complete shit and everything just seemed to be going _wrong _in his goddamn life! Finally, it was after school, and he had been able to -lay- down, too tired to even _think _of how shitty his day had been.

He had watched TV mindlessly for an _hour _and only finally, was he able to actually feel himself slip into sleep mode.

But then the doorbell and oh _FUCK, _Bakura was going to just go all out and murder whoever had rang that thing! A whole _week _of four or less hours of sleep and once again, today was going to be no different. He was beginning to get so frustrated-he was half a second away from getting into his mother's pill drawer and downing a handful of tranquilizers just so he could pass out for a whole night, finally! It'd be so perfect too because he'd sleep so _soundly, _no doorbell could -ever- wake him.

Now that he was so pissed off, he wasn't even -sure- he wanted to answer that door. The person out there? Yeah; they could just go fuck themselves because Bakura was going to stay right here on the couch and not move any of his _tired _muscles because the person at the door was not worth his time.

…At least they weren't until _they kept at it. _"Fuck!" He cried out to the room, throwing his feet to the floor. His toes curled at the mild temperature at the room, having fully preferred the comforting warmth from the blanket Bakura had just tossed aside. It was cold enough in the room and he was only in boxers! Now he had to go answer the goddamn door and feel the _icy _wind upon his face which was BELOW freezing and highly unpleasant-and it was only going to infuriate him more!

He glared hatefully at his door as he stomped over, kicking aside the shoes in the hallway that were unlucky enough to cross his path. Surely, the poor, innocent person outside was worried by just how much noise Bakura was making-but who fucking cared! If they pissed themselves out of fear, it was all the more worth it. _He wanted them to know just how much they were ruining his day._

"I'm fucking coming!" He seethed, hand sluggishly grabbing the door handle, turning the lock so he'd be able to open the door. Twisting the knob, he took a step back, scowling immediately as he opened up the door to reveal the asshole who had woken him up.

When Bakura saw just who it was…

_He bit his tongue. _Hard-so hard, in fact, he could taste _blood_. Just fucking perfect! What thing had he done that was so _horrible _as to deserve this?! Yami, _bastard, _fatheaded, hag-faced Yami was standing before him and…

What bugged him even _more _was the fact that Yami wasn't staring at him with the same amount of loathing as usual. Instead, the male was standing on his front porch shuffling on his feet in a nervous manner, head down with his eyes set hard on the door ledge. Words did not form, leaving Bakura speechless. He stood there rather, door wide open, letting the freezing winds rouse his hair as his eyes stared at the male unsurely.

"Hi…" He mumbled low-so low, in fact, Bakura almost couldn't hear him. Yami's arms were fisted in his coat's pockets, pulling the thick jacket down from within them awkwardly. Bakura raised his eyebrow, mind still at a complete blank. Was this some sort of sick dream? Bakura cleared his throat, finally realizing just how _cold _it was. "Look!" He grumbled agitatedly. He stepped to the side, giving just enough room to let Yami enter. "If my dick wasn't shriveling from the fucking snowy-ass winds from outside getting into my house, I would never fucking do this but hurry up and get in before it just _falls _off!"

Yami's head finally rose, eyes meeting Bakura's. He frowned but complied, moving inside against the wall submissively, allowing Bakura to close the door to stop the icy air from getting into the house. Yami began to slide off his trainers habitually, since it was customary to do so before entering someone's house.

"Uhh what the _fuck _are you doing?" Yami paused his movement, heard whirling to look up at Bakura, who stood before him with his pale arms crossed over his chest. "And just _who _said I was going to let you stay? I said come in, not make your fucking self at home!" Bakura bellowed, eyes slitting darkly as they stared at the male in front of him. Yami simply gave a drained sigh, brushing off Bakura's words and continuing to take off his shoes.

"You don't have to raise your voice so damn loud you know? I am _right _in front of you," Yami murmured back sharply, using his foot to scoot his shoes up against the wall neatly. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

Bakura frowned heavily, not liking that idea in the least. "And what makes you think I have anything to _say _to you? You don't even deserve to be in my house, let alone have _me _give you my precious time. Hurry up and spit whatever you have to say out because I don't have _time _for this." In fact, he was already regretting letting that ass in! Any stupid thing out of that bitch's mouth and he swore, he was going to grab Yami by the collar and just toss him out onto the stairs.

"Look." Yami's eyelids lowered over his unusually calm eyes, staring at the male across from him. "Just 10 minutes, please? I am not here to fight with you or bring anything up from the past-I simply…I _want _to end this shit between us already because I just think…" Yami looked a little unsure of himself for a moment. "It's stupid. I want to make a truce." Bakura's eyes watched the male suspiciously, not buying one word of what he was saying. How long had it been since they hadn't been friends? How many times had Yami done him wrong and flat out insulted him? Why now, out of seemingly _nowhere, _would he just up and decide to apologize?

"…I don't believe you." Bakura said flatly, gaze unwavering. Bakura was not going to be played for a fool-there was something to this Yami wasn't saying. Yami was not -that- kindhearted to just suddenly come and right any wrongs from his past. How many days ago had he once again said shit to Bakura, reaffirming exactly what Bakura had known for the past few years? _Yami hated him. He hated Yami. _

There was just no _way _an apology was all Yami had come to give. Something-some_one_ had sent him here.

"What? Why?" Yami said suddenly, eyes filling with surprise. "I really just want to talk, I swear!" Bakura still did not look convinced. Yami began to fidget again, indicating exactly what Bakura was thinking. Yami was _nervous _because this was not his idea.

"No, no you fucking don't!" Bakura spat at him, an arm falling from his chest to fist at his side. "Forgive me for not just fucking falling to my knees and believing you the minute you happen to randomly walk onto my doorstep! I am _not _a moron, Yami, whatever you're here for has _nothing _to do with you!"

'_Goddammit!'_ Yami's mind echoed to him. Bakura could see right _through _him and he wasn't sure how long he could hide it. He had never been much for lying and always felt awful for doing so. He couldn't let Bakura find out though because he was sure Bakura would just throw him out-but then, with the way things were going anyway, it didn't look like that was far from happening. He tried to problem-solve and think of a better plan but _nothing _came. Shit. "Really Bakura," he huffed, "I am here because I want a _conversation with you_-that is all."

…Bakura's mind still remained unchanged. He turned his nose up at Yami, head turning to the side, eyes closing defiantly as he pointed robustly to the door. "_Go. _If you are not going to tell me why you are here, get the fuck out. I am tired and I, as always, don't want to deal with you."

"Bakura, fuck!" Yami cursed, hands leaving his pockets to throw them at his side in a frustrated manner. "What can I say to make you fucking talk to me? Come on! Just five damn minutes!" Yami glowered at the male pleadingly. Somehow, he just had to get Bakura to speak with him!

"Tell me why the fuck you are here and I will consider it then!"

"FINE." Yami rolled his eyes in defeat. Well, it didn't matter anyway. If he didn't say it, he'd be forced to leave. If he did say it, he would be forced to leave too. What good luck he had. "Yuugi asked me to talk to you, okay? There!" Yami turned toward the door, pouting. "Happy now?!"

"Yuugi?" Bakura uttered, turning to Yami suddenly. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, feeling completely thrown back by that. "And just why the fuck would he have you do that?!" Wait-

_Yuugi. _Yuugi was Ryou's good friend, probably his best friend. That only meant one thing…

"Ryou…" He said without thinking, Yami's head looking back to stare at him. His expression fell and for a second, Bakura forgot just who he was in a room with. Yuugi had been worried about Ryou so he had sent Yami here to ask him about…well, about _something. _What could Yuugi possibly have wondered about to send Yami here for? Surely Ryou had told Yuugi -why- Bakura had supposedly ended it and what he had said was so cruel; surely Yuugi wouldn't send Yami his way to ask him to apologize to Ryou? No friend would want their friend to date an apparent cheater.

"Yeah…" Yami trailed off suddenly, head turning back to eye the floral picture before him uninterestedly. "Yuugi sent me to ask you about, well, Ryou. And why you broke up with him and all that crap."

"And why would he do that?!" Bakura seethed out, rolling his eyes. "Didn't Ryou tell him _what _I told him? Was it not fucking blatantly obvious?"

"Well…yes, actually," Yami spat back emotionally. Hah, finally; Bakura was _getting _to him. Oh… Bakura smirked miserably. He knew Yami couldn't hide his true feelings for long; Yami had never been much of a liar, had he now? Yami whirled around, the true hateful expression returning in his eyes. He was looking at Bakura so disgustedly, just like he always did. God people _never fucking change. _Not in Bakura's life anyway. "You did make it _blatantly obvious _that you were a jackass to such a nice person and that you screwed him over completely-but you see, Bakura, people who are not _evil _and actually have a good bone in their body seem to think that -you-" Yami's hand lifted up, finger pointing toward him. "Lied about what you did, or hope that you lied. I know much better though, especially now!" Yami cried, face heating up from anger. "You lied to Ryou completely, just as I suspected! You _lied _to him and let him fall in love with you and, just as I told Yuugi, there was no _way _you could ever love someone back because if you did, the last thing you could do was hurt them so badly with such a horrible lie!"

"Oh, is that so?" Bakura chuckled manically, arms crossing over his chest in a satisfied manner. "Mm, then I guess you're no better than me, now are you?" He lulled, stepping away from his current place to press his back against the wall for support, eyes gazing down deep into the hall, staring at nothing. So somehow, Yuugi came to the conclusion that Bakura might not have meant what he told Ryou? Did Ryou not believe him?

But…who wouldn't _believe that…_ Wasn't that everyone's worst fear when they were with someone? He had broken Ryou's heart and yet, Ryou thought he was lying? Was it really because Ryou _knew _or because Ryou was just so devastated, he didn't want to believe Bakura was the shitty person he really was? Still, it felt _good _to know that maybe, there was a chance that Ryou knew him better than he ever would've liked a person to.

"And just what is that supposed to mean!" Yami barked, eyes slitting as he glared at the male who had his head turned away from him. "I am not the one who is selfish and completely scarred such a sweet person! I am not the one who went and-"

"You can shut your mouth, I know what I did Yami." Bakura sighed fervently, crooking his head back against the hallway's ledge, eyes closing. "All too well, I really do…"

"Then why! Why would you do something like that?! You're just!" Yami couldn't think of the right words, Bakura was so _horrible _in his mind! He stomped over and grabbed his shoes, knowing his time here was finished. Exactly what he thought had been confirmed and that was all he needed to know, from now until forever. "You're just like I always _knew _you were!"

"Yep," Bakura said softly, giving a smile no real joy touched upon. "I really am, aren't I?"

Yami's head snapped to look at Bakura. That hadn't _quite _been the response Yami was expecting. Why was Bakura accepting his words so easily? That wasn't like Bakura at all-he wasn't laughing about it, nor did he show much emotion at all. Still-it didn't sound quite like…he would've thought Bakura would if Bakura really was proud of what he had done. "I bet you're real pleased about it too," Yami hissed, feet finally inside his shoes, heading to the door. Bakura said nothing and he knew that was it. His hand reached out for the knob, gloved hand curling around it.

"Is…he doing okay?" Bakura knew asking would make things pretty suspicious but he had been thinking about it for so long. Diabound wasn't talking to him and he couldn't have mustered up the courage to ask him, anyway. In fact, the last time he had _talked _to Bakura it was to offer him Chinese food-types that Bakura swore he'd never known Diabound to like. He swore, he could remember Ryou ordering that snow pea dish before, though…

"What the hell do you think?" Yami's hand froze on the door, eyes falling to stare down on his shoes pensively. "Ryou loves you and you did him wrong-of course he isn't really okay…" He began to pull the door open, heading to exit out. "But he hides it well now." Yami frowned. "He really does…"

"I see…" Bakura's eyes opened slowly and he glanced up to the ceiling, unsure of the feeling welling within him. So Ryou was still in pain, after all? Of course, it had only been a week and a day-it hadn't been _forever. _Yet, it felt like it had been so much longer to Bakura. Nothing had gotten easier and he still missed Ryou the same as he did the day he last saw him. Was Ryou at home in that lonely apartment, feeling the same way?

Even if he was though, what could he _do? _What did he even want to do? He felt so incomplete and fucked up, in every sense of the way. His heart was in pain, his head was in pain; his life seemed so _depressing _and for no reason at all. It was just as it always had been-what was so sad about that? Hadn't that been the exact thing Bakura had spent so much time wishing for? Now that he had it, he wondered if he ever really wanted that wish in the first place-if he could go back in time only a month, _would he? _

The answer was so lame. He wanted to be strong and be over this, over _him. _He wasn't, not at all. "Tell him…" Just as the door was about to close, it stopped, Yami jerking back in to peer to Bakura oddly.

"Tell him?" Yami frowned unsurely. 'Haven't you already said enough to him for a lifetime?" But it was so strange-for someone who had played a joke, Bakura seemed so troubled by it. Why was Bakura so sad if he never cared for Ryou in the first place? If he had never liked Ryou, how Ryou was doing should not have mattered. Then, Yami realized something…

Hadn't he considered it before? If Bakura really did do that to Ryou, why would he come out and admit it to Yami-or anyone for that matter? Bakura had never been one to gush out his emotions. He kept his true feelings to himself, even when they were younger. He was always quick to point out negative things like what annoyed him and what he hated but never things that actually _hurt _him or troubled him-and most of all, never anything he _loved. _Yami had been so blinded by his own grudge towards Bakura, he had forgotten again just how Bakura really was. Maybe there was a chance for Ryou, after all…

Bakura was right, wasn't he? Yami smiled small to himself. By judging Bakura so quickly, he really _was _no better than the male.

"…Just…fuck it," Bakura said, shaking it off. Besides, what _could _he say? There was nothing he could do to take what he had done back and this was what he had wanted so badly-Ryou was not going to take him back. He shouldn't have-he didn't want him to…

But _hell. _He spent so much time talking himself out of things and contradicting everything he thought; just what the _fuck _did he want?! He didn't know, just like he didn't back then. One second he would feel so sure and the next, he'd be stuck in his bedroom, attacked by thousands upon thousands of questions, left without a clue.

But really…wasn't feeling like this so much worse than he had ever felt before? _'Those eyes…Ryou's eyes…' _He missed him so much sometimes; was it even possible to feel this _low? _

"You know…if you have something to tell him, you should tell him yourself. I'm sure he'd like to hear from you," Yami mused, voice friendlier than it had been before. Bakura noticed it too. He was quick to turn his head, putting on a cautious expression.

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" Bakura rose from the wall, turning out in the hall fully to face Yami. "I said such fucked up things to him and _pushed _him away-I'm pretty sure he has no interest in anything I have to say." But if that was true, why had Yuugi brought Yami here in the first place? Surely, Ryou was somewhere out there, wondering about him too.

"Well…mistakes get made, don't they?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "And if you actually _knew _Ryou well, you'd know…he could never stay mad at anyone for long, no matter how badly they'd treated him. Bakura, don't be an idiot anymore." Yami rolled his eyes, smirking to the male knowingly. "If you feel the same way, why the fuck are you at your house, hiding like this? If you did what you told him you did, you deserve to _rot _ but if it's something else and you're sitting around blubbering to yourself like the baby you are…" Yami laughed lightly, making Bakura scowl at him. "Figure it the hell out and get back to him-he _deserves _to be happy and you know what?" Yami took gave him an honest look, smiling. "So do you. Anyway, I think I took up enough of your time for one day so…I'll be going now."

Yami gave Bakura a curt nod which Bakura did not respond to and closed the door behind himself. Bakura was once again left standing, having no idea how to react. Since when did Yami _think _he deserved much of anything, save a quick trip to the slammer? Somehow though, his words had helped Bakura, even if only a small amount. What he had done _was…was _it really a mistake?

What was it he really wanted in life if _this _wasn't it? Yami was right, that was for sure; he had been so messed up lately with everything going on around him-he felt like he was sinking deeper in, as if he'd never be able to escape.

He really did just…need to figure things out, with Ryou and -everything-. But hopefully that could wait because _damn, _he needed a nap.

With the possibility that Ryou still _believed _in him, how could he help the fact that he slept a little bit _better _that afternoon?

-

"Wow Ryou!" Malik exclaimed, sneakers treading through the doorway of Ryou's apartment. His eyes widened and an excited grin crossed his lips as he looked around the apartment in glee. "You are _so _lucky to live all alone!" Malik sighed heavily, throwing a gloved hand over his heart. "I would _kill _to live alone-ugh; seriously!"

Ryou laughed at his friend's response, giving a weightless shrug as he closed the door behind himself, the shutting sound echoing against every wall. "You're silly-it isn't that amazing, really." Ryou smiled happily, eyes turning from his friend to the light switch, fingers flicking the switches to light up the entire apartment instead of just the entrance.

"God, you don't have to be modest-_fuck;_ everyone I know would kill to be left all alone by their parents or," He stressed, eyes rolling in irritation. "Certain _overbearing, _annoying sisters but-I digress. But shit Ryou, seriously!" Malik grinned manically, tearing through the living room to jump hazardously onto the couch. His shoes hit the couch ledge, having not bothered to take them off before entering.

Ryou only giggled, shaking his head as he neatly removed his own shoes, setting them beside the wall out of habit. "You're ridiculous Malik; really…" He trailed off, crinkling his nose for a moment to emphasize this point. "Did you want anything to drink though?" His eyes lit up curiously. "After all, even if you _are _a bad house guest," Ryou grinned jokingly at this, "I still should be the best host I can be."

"Haha, indeed. Uhm, milk?" Malik's eyes lit up. "With ice preferably; I like my drinks extra cold." Ryou's brow raised; an odd request-whatever. If that was what Malik wanted, than so be it.

"Sure thing, freak-boy. I will go get that and be right back!" He began to tread to the kitchen but halted after taking a few steps. "I'd _say _make yourself comfortable…" Ryou laughed, "But it seems you've already done that plenty well so."

"Oh, you're such an old man, Ryou!" Malik countered back, chuckling. Ryou continued on his way with a smile, leaving his friend to laze around on the couch. The _click _of the TV sounded out from the living room, filling in the silence. "Hey!" He screamed out, an idea rolling into Malik's head. "And if you have whipped cream, it'd go pretty nice on top of that milk!" Ryou stopped in place for a moment, wondering if he should say something. His eyebrow rose peculiarly. One thing was certain; no one had ever warned him about Malik's strange eating habits.

As Ryou reached the fridge, however, he couldn't shake his friend's words off of his mind. Was he really _so _lucky? Is that what living all alone was considered at 18? Was it silly of him to wish he could've traded Malik? He'd always wished for those sorts of things-to never be so lonesome. However, it hadn't hit him so hard until after Bakura…

His apartment was missing _so _many things-that thing being love, or any sort of companionship. His father was always gone and his mother and sister were long since _dead, _leaving Ryou with absolutely no one save his cat. Wasn't it _lonely_? It was and it yanked at his heart every day to notice how much was missing from his home. His cat was always good company and Yuugi and Yami would stop by every couple of days but it wasn't the same as having _him _here.

Bakura…

He leant against the fridge for a moment, on his side, eyes staring forlornly to the window the dining room table stood before. The blinds were opened and Ryou's oak depths could see the slightest ebb of the stars outside that littered the night sky. He wished, though it was so foolish, that he could see a shooting star outside, tearing across the horizon. Because just maybe-_maybe…_Maybe he could wish for things to patch up somehow and he'd be able to believe in it a little bit more.

Ryou hadn't lost hope completely but it had been a week and four days; two weeks had almost gone by and he'd heard _nothing _from Bakura. He knew that wasn't a very long time but if Bakura truly felt for him, wouldn't he have _known _by then? For that matter, shouldn't he have known before? It was all so complicated and it made his head ache just to think of it. Still, no matter what went through his mind, the thought that struck him most was…

_How much he loved that idiot. _And no one's words could ever take that away from him or make him lose all hope. Sure, it was hard to deal with and he felt so unsure every now and again but if he didn't believe in Bakura, _who _would? He wanted so badly to just go over to that house and bust through that door to tear his way to Bakura. He wanted to jump in those _pale, _strong arms and feel his body pressed against Bakura's and see that look Bakura only gave to him. He wanted to tell him how _much _Bakura meant to him and do anything in his possession to _force _that dummy to just…

To just _return _his feelings. He wanted Bakura to feel the same _so _badly. He wanted Bakura to…to finally _tell _him he was in love with him or needed him or just-just anything! But how could he do that and get those results when he couldn't face Bakura? Bakura wasn't in any hurry to come to him obviously and Ryou felt so lost in it all. If Bakura felt the same like he thought, why wouldn't Bakura realize and _feel _this pain? Why didn't he feel just how much Ryou needed him?

He couldn't run and tell Bakura that. He couldn't force his feelings on the male or try to coerce anything out of him. He wanted Bakura to come to _him _and _tell _him all on his own. He wanted Bakura to come back because Bakura _knew-_not because Ryou threw himself at the male. Who could say if Bakura even wanted him back anyway? Sure, he talked with his friends over it and they all thought his behavior had been weird but…

Ryou wanted so badly to go and _scream-_scream to Bakura at the top of his lungs. He wanted to be confident in the fact that he _knew _the truth. He was so shy though and he still had doubts; what if his friends only agreed with him because they were being supportive of him? What if they were _lying _to him and pitying him behind his back because, "oh, the poor bloke! He couldn't even _see _what was so obviously in front of his face!" He didn't want to believe that but he had such a hard time _believing _in himself and believing Bakura could really feel anywhere near the same.

He wanted to be _confident _and _reckless_ and show Bakura…

_But his fears kept him from it. _He spent so much time fighting himself over it, he'd never come to a final decision-he didn't want to wait forever but he _knew _he'd never have the strength to do exactly what his heart desired.

An emotional pang struck him and he found himself feeling so low. He knew he couldn't go back out to Malik in such a depressed state. He didn't want Malik to know he was still so torn up but it was so hard; how do you take knowing the person you love most is _so _far away, yet so _close _at the same time?

"Ryou…tick-tock, tick-tock, woman!" Malik shouted belligerently from the living room. "My belly needs its beer so step on it!" No! Ryou tried to be strong and pull himself together. He wasn't going to break down, not here; not now. His weaknesses were what were making him so sad in the first place; he couldn't let his _self _get to him. He had to talk himself out of it and be positive and optimistic and just…

_Move on _because being so depressed for so long was no good for anyone. He tried to leave his thoughts of Bakura there in the kitchen as he poured a glass of milk for his friend. Yet, even when he laughed halfheartedly and walked out to give Malik his cup filled to the brim with milk and _whipped cream_…

He _still _couldn't shake the male away.

-

Malik, while waiting for Ryou, had decided to idly flick through channels. Malik had always been one for VH1 and MTV and was currently obsessing, changing back and forth to decide just what show to choose. He finally came to a decision and settled on VH1, a re-run of 'Best Week Ever!' running. He hadn't seen it and immediately became enthralled by it, lavender eyes widening with interest as they stayed glued on the screen.

A commercial break came and by then, he noticed just how _long _Ryou had been gone. What was he doing? He couldn't hear any noise from the kitchen but he remembered hearing Ryou go back. That was strange; maybe Ryou had gone to another room without him noticing? He decided to call out to Ryou, smirking slightly as he did so. "Ryou…tick-tock, tick-tock, woman!" Malik called out. "My belly needs its beer so step on it!"

A moment later, he heard rustling again and a laugh and realized Ryou was, _yes, _still in the kitchen. Had the boy just been standing around in there, doing nothing? Malik felt a little strange thinking about it. After all, it was no reason to feel so _worried. _Surely Ryou had just gotten caught-up in his thoughts; oh, but what would those thoughts be of?

Surely…

Malik frowned at his next thought, biting onto his lip as he sunk back into the sofa's cushions. How was Ryou feeling? It had only been so many days ago Ryou had left him, crying as he ran out of the book store. It had been such a minimal amount of time; there was no way Ryou had gotten over Bakura completely by now. Bakura had to be fresh on Ryou's mind, constantly eating at him every second of the day. He had seen Ryou all evening now and something just shook at him; Ryou still _wasn't right. _

What could he do though? He didn't want to make his friend hurt by bringing Bakura up but at the same time, letting Ryou keep quiet about it wouldn't be healthy either. "Sorry, darling fucking husband," Ryou cattily remarked, "I was just so busy thinking of you, I couldn't _help _but be mesmerized and completely forget all about your needs!"

Malik snorted, head tilting back to grin as Ryou's hand reached out to him, holding a glass cup filled with ice and milk, just as he'd asked for. Mm, and a lovely swirl of whipped cream! "Mm, that's what Mariku says too, only I beat the crap out of him for forgetting about my requests, even if just for a moment!" He snickered, lifting the cup to his mouth to take a sip. "You're lucky though Ryou." His eyes pierced the male, grinning slightly. "I just like you so _much; _I'll let you off just this once."

"Hah!" Ryou rolled his eyes, a grape soda can in hand as he plopped down beside his friend, pulling his feet up to curl upon the couch. "I should be so lucky, ne?"

"Chh, truly." Malik smiled slightly, turning his head to his friend. He stared at Ryou for a moment, biting at his lip. He wondered if he should ask-it wasn't really his business but…

He just didn't want Ryou to be sad. He seemed fine now, yes, but maybe that was just the mask he put on to seem okay to everyone around him. "Hey…" Ryou turned his head, doe-like eyes meeting Malik's. He gave him a friendly smile, eyebrows lifting in curiosity.

"What is it?" He chimed, meeting his friend's gaze. Malik's expression changed uncertain for a moment but he decided…

It was better to make sure than leave it to dig at Ryou all alone. No friend should have ever had to go through something so difficult by themself. Malik was lucky enough to have Mariku (of course now that was in _more _ways than one) and likewise, Malik was determined to be there for Ryou. "I…was just wondering…" Malik frowned softly, staring at his friend seriously. "Are you…you know; okay?"

"Okay?" Ryou gave the male a blank look for a moment before he laughed and nodded wildly. "What do you mean? Yes, I am! I mean, I haven't caught any mysterious cases of Bird Flu or anything so yes, I am just fine!" Ryou chuckled, "But why do you ask?"

Malik grinned as well, eyes rolling. "But seriously Ryou, I mean…of course you haven't recently acquired AIDS or anything but…" His eyes filled with concern for his friend. "Concerning Bakura, I mean…" Malik was sure Ryou hadn't meant to give himself away so easily. Surely the boy tried to conceal the pain that revealed itself in his eyes at the name and the pure uncertainty he felt in himself concerning the subject. Ryou tried to quickly cover it up with a smile but…

It was so haphazard and _forced_; Ryou tried but Malik could see the truth in it all. "I'm fine, really. You shouldn't worry-I mean, I'm not going to let it get to me. Really!" Ryou said it so cheerfully yet, Malik felt _sympathy _welling inside of him for his new friend. He liked Ryou so much; he hated to see his friend so obviously troubled.

"If…you're sure. I mean, have you heard anything from him yet or…?" But Malik already guessed that answer would be "no" or Ryou wouldn't have been so bothered by the mention of his name.

"In all honesty…" Ryou's eyes fell to the couch cushion line, staring at it harshly. "I've heard nothing at all. I wish I had but…what can I do, you know?" He smiled small, shrugging his shoulders heavily. "I can't make him want to talk to me."

"Well, Ryou…" Malik sighed. Hadn't he told Ryou before that Bakura was an idiot? Even if he was so "macho" in persona, he was definitely _not _that way when it came to his true feelings. If he loved Ryou, surely, the teen would have to take action before that dumb ass ever would. Perhaps it was his own bias speaking but Malik was just too sure; Bakura was too much of a _coward _to ever make such a huge step. Perhaps he would, yes, but if it were Malik and he had such deep feelings…

Why _wait _when you were always doing that? Ryou was so patient and considerate and those were great qualities, Malik supposed…

But _really-_to train a dog you have to be dominant and show that _dog _how to act accordingly. Bakura was no different to Malik-he needed to be guided somehow; he needed someone to lead him by his leash to show him what he was supposed to do because he was, likely, at a loss of what to do in a situation like the one he found himself in. Perhaps Ryou needed to show Bakura _exactly _what Ryou wanted and Bakura would see that was exactly what he had been trying to do all along, in his own twisted sort of way.

"I don't think you _should _wait for him to make the first move. If it were me…" And Malik knew, at times, he could be a bit ruthless in getting exactly what he wanted-still, the principal was there. "I would tell him exactly what I thought of him!" He glared at his friend passionately; free hand fisting upon the couch seat. "You can't let him treat you the way he does, Ryou. If you want him so bad, tell it to his fucking face, just how much he is messing with you! Don't let him always drag you around-show him what you're made of, Ryou! If you love that mother fucker, make him yours and don't you dare let him tell you "no"!" Malik took a deep breath, staring into his friend's gentle eyes as they lifted to meet his. "If you really don't think he lied about it, you need to throw it in his face." Malik didn't mean to seem so enflamed by this but he couldn't help himself. How _long _had he worked and prayed Bakura would care for him? The ass didn't get it then but now, for Ryou, Malik found that he didn't want the same story to replay. Bakura wasn't the one for Malik but for Ryou…

There _was still _a chance. And right now, Ryou seemed taken aback by his response, not looking like he had been expecting such a powerful display. Ryou shrunk back in his seat making Malik feel worse. Hopefully he hadn't gone and said the wrong thing? It would figure though! The times he was actually trying to _help _someone, he would go and end up making it worse!

"I want to Malik! I really do but…" Ryou dug his back into the cushions, eyeballs screwing shut. "I just don't know how to break through to him and make him see…I swear, I feel like he lied but I don't know how to approach him!" He cried in frustration, throwing a hand upon his forehead. Malik smiled reassuringly, eyeing his friend.

"Then, we'll figure out something! Bakura is so stupid, Ryou!" Malik exclaimed, grinning to his friend. "You can't let him do this to you-you _have _to tell him what he is doing to you. Don't let that fucker make you so sad anymore!"

"It…it seems so easy when you say it but," Ryou said disbelievingly. "It is so hard. I, I mean…how can I approach him after what he said? Malik, if I even saw his face, I…I think I'd just…crash all over again." Ryou turned his head to stare to the ground pathetically. Ryou made Malik feel so horrible; he wanted to fix this for him so badly! But how could he fix a thing and make Ryou confident that he _could _get Bakura back if Ryou didn't believe it?

"Then _wait _until you can face him Ryou, or just suck it up and do it!" Malik answered honestly. Ryou turned his head to look at him uncertainly. "I mean…you have to be able to sometime. Ryou, if you really love him, you'll find a way so…what are you waiting for?"

Ryou looked as if he were contemplating Malik's words. He stopped suddenly, eyes widening. "But…if I do, will…you help? I mean, I don't even know what I would say to him!" Ryou cried, tugging at a strand stressfully. "There's just so much, you know?"

"Hah, I do. Then…we'll work something out, really." Malik beamed, reaching a hand over to pat his friend's shoulder. "I promise you, Ryou. Somehow, I'll make _sure _you speak to Bakura and get this dumb thing fixed, okay? Just cheer up!"

"But…" Ryou smiled small in gratitude. "You really don't have to do that, Malik. I, I mean…thank you so much. I want to talk to him and I know I can but I just need to figure out how to go about that."

"I know and now that you're lucky enough to have me at your side, well!" Malik laughed. "We'll figure it out, you and I. Somehow, you're going to bring that mofo to his knees." Ryou was laughing again and that was as good a sign of any. His eyes looked so bright and it seemed as if some of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Gosh, you make it sound like I am going to run up to him and kick him in the, uhm, groin or something!" Ryou giggled. "But alright! Let's figure this out then!" And suddenly, Ryou's world seemed so much lighter than before.

-

_I'm outside of you and I can't break through._

-

Mariku was currently sitting on his sofa drinking a beer and Bakura was…

_Staring out the window again. _

Holy fuck; was Mariku the only person on _earth _who found his friend's newfound behavior more annoying than sad?! Seriously. Mariku frowned, vivid lavender hues glowering at the show upon the TV screen. Bakura and he were _supposed _to be watching '300' and discussing, like usual, just how bad ass this movie was. God, how many inside jokes did they have for this stupid movie, anyways? Well, in any case, Bakura wasn't even _paying attention. _This was highly unusual; when was the last time they had grown bored watching this movie? Was it now so old that they couldn't laugh about it any longer?

But Mariku knew this wasn't even the case. Bakura had been like this for a week-no, it had even gone on longer than a week. Fuck, when had Bakura ever been this bad at hiding that he was so downright upset?! And all over Ryou too. Mariku wasn't quite sure what had went on but he had the sneaking suspicion it was _not _Ryou's fault. Instead, it was likely the dicklips sitting on the other end of the couch had made an utterly moronic move to get himself in such a position. Mariku almost wanted to ask but seriously; he was afraid his friend would just downright burst into fucking tears, _god. _

Bakura always looked so pissed off, scowling and all but right now? He looked so distant and _sad_, in a way Mariku was sure he'd never seen his friend look before. Had Ryou really been so _good _in bed that having him gone was an all-out crisis? "You know, you could at least fucking _try _and act like you're having fun." Oh, but then Bakura wouldn't be Bakura. They'd hung out nearly every night the past few days and every _time, _Bakura would be moping off to the side, practically ignoring all his friends. If he said anything, it was only to snap or yell-in other words, Bakura was just being an all around little bitch.

Mariku, being the _helpful _friend he was decided maybe Bakura just needed some good ol' one-on-one time. They loved this movie and alcohol, so what was a better combination?! Of course, that wasn't the first suggestion but at the mention of a gay strip club, Mariku was pretty sure Bakura was five seconds away from slamming his fist right in Mariku's adorable little nose.

"Huh?" Bakura stirred, eyes gazing tiredly from the window to Mariku beside him. He gave the male a small frown and shrugged his shoulders. "We've seen it a million fucking times; it isn't like I don't have the whole movie memorized." Mariku wanted to throw his beer at Bakura's head. Way to be a fucking downer!

"Well okay then Mr. fucking I-am-too-good-for-Sparta! Let's just watch something else!" Mariku was about to get up but Bakura didn't look thrilled with the idea. Instead the bastard just turned to look back out Mariku's window.

"Whatever you want to do."

…"Bakura, how much longer are we going to play this little _fucking game _of yours?" Mariku's eyed the male agitatedly. "If something is really bugging you this damn much, quite brooding and spit it the fuck out or quit acting like you've been raped already!"

Bakura whipped his head around, raising a brow in question. "What the hell are you talking about, idiot? I am _not _acting like I got raped." Bakura seethed, throwing his head back against the ugly brown couch cushion. "And nothing is wrong. I am just t-"

"_Tired_," Mariku said bluntly, not impressed with this answer in the least. Maybe because that is what Bakura had been telling _all _of them ever since this whole problem had come about. "Bakura, you are not tired-yes, you look like shit in general but I am too smart and too clever to not know that sleep is not your biggest problem." Mariku lifted the silver and blue 'Bud Ice' can to his lips, taking a gulp as his eyes traveled from his friend to the TV screen.

Bakura scowled at him in response, arms fisting at the male's thin sides. "No, the real problem is your big mouth just doesn't _know _when to shut it! I have no damn problem that you need to bury that big orange nose of yours in!"

"Bakura, quit beating around the bush, you pussy!" Mariku shouted out in frustration. "We both _know_ the problem is Ryou so suck it up and go get that hot little bitch of yours back already!"

"Ryou is not the damn problem!" Bakura yelled back, throwing a fist on his own knee violently. "I swear, okay?! I am not broken up about it so just leave me the fuck alone and let's watch this dumb movie already! Fuck!"

"If you really don't fucking care about him, Bakura, then why the hell are you screaming about it so loud dude?! Why are you dissing Sparta?!" Mariku raised an eyebrow exuberantly, wondering why his friend kept fighting this. Why was Bakura so keen on keeping it hidden, as if he had ever been that good at keeping secrets of any sort?!

"I…" Bakura started but he couldn't quite seem to finish his sentence. He calmed in his seat and just rolled his head lazily back to the window. "I just don't want to talk about it," He answered lamely in response. Gee Bakura; way to _hide _your feelings well.

Mariku sighed and settled down as well, head resting back on the cushion as his eyes drifted to the ceiling. "So, why don't you just talk to him?"

"I…don't know." Was that all Bakura could come up with? Mariku's head tilted to the window, gazing outside. It was dark tonight and not a cloud was in sight. The stars gleamed so flawlessly out there, reminding Mariku of summer. It fooled him and perhaps, had it been a billion degrees warmer, he would've forced Bakura out to lounge and get wasted on the trampoline. Unfortunately, even if he were feeling that adventurous, the trampoline was caked in snow and his nipples froze over the second he stepped outdoors. It was a nice thought though.

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. "Nothing." His eyes gazed from outside to the stained arm of the couch his hand rested upon. "I can't do anything."

"Why, have you gone retarded or something within the last week?" Mariku screwed up his face, eyeing his friend as if the male were crazy. Since when was Bakura so docile about things? He wanted Ryou, didn't he? So why was he being such a baby about it, acting like the poor kid had just up and died?

"No," Bakura snapped, feisty tone returning for a moment. He closed his eyes, lips pursing together a second. "I just don't want to."

"…Says the guy who is all but bawling on my couch."

"I am not fucking about to cry, you idiot," Bakura mumbled, eyes glaring at Mariku, head tilting slightly to see the blonde's face.

"Chh, then act like it, bitch. So, why did you break it off with Ryou anyway if you knew it'd make you so terrible to be around?" Bakura's eyes lowered angrily.

"Thanks for being so concerned for me, _ass. _And honestly…" Mariku stared at his friend, who looked at a loss for the right words to say. Seriously, why was this so _hard _for Bakura? "I didn't _know…_I'd be like this."

"Then go and get him back?" Mariku stated, as if it were obvious-well, it _was. _It really fucking was; unfortunately, Bakura was the only one in the world who didn't see the bluntness to it all.

"You act like I have never fucking thought about it!" Bakura snapped back, emotions getting the better of him. "But I just…I can't, okay? I don't want a fucking leech of a boyfriend who won't leave me alone for a damn second!"

"Wait-are we talking about Ryou now or Malik?" Mariku blurted out, scratching his head. Bakura's eyelids lowered. "I can't remember a time when Ryou called you that you didn't look _happy _to pick up the phone-and every time you text him, you didn't seem too annoyed by that." Mariku's eyes widened, a memory dawning on him. "Especially after the night you guys finally did it. Seriously, I don't ever remember seeing you in a better mood."

"…Fuck off," Bakura spit in response, obviously having little better to say. He looked away from Mariku again, only because he _knew _Mariku was right. Ryou had never been clingy and he certainly hadn't called Bakura or invaded on his alone time with friends. Surprisingly, Bakura had even _picked _Ryou over his friends a night or two, which had shocked the hell out of all he and Jou. And every time Ryou was around Bakura was somehow _nicer _to be around. He made Bakura a little _calmer _and altogether, the boy kept him together well, in ways no one else ever fucking could. Ryou _had _Bakura wrapped around his cute little finger and that _killed _Bakura because…

As with Malik and anyone else, Bakura was the one who called all the shots. When he got what he wanted, he was done. With Ryou, Bakura couldn't _get _enough-he was always in such high spirits when he was around the teen, so why had Bakura dumped him? Surely, Ryou wasn't Bakura's long lost brother or something? (Because _fuck, _could Mariku swear he saw the slightest resemblance)

"Dude, you really should just face the facts and go get him. I don't know why you are letting him go to the wolves-I highly doubt he cheated on you so I know that can't be it." After all, it was disgustingly obvious that boy was in _love _with Bakura's every move-there was no way Ryou cheated.

"It's not even…" Bakura sighed heavily. "I don't want him back. I thought about it already and it just isn't what I want. It really fucking isn't…"

"Well you seem so obviously happy by that decision," Mariku pointed out, lips twisting in sarcasm. "So what about him made you decide then that you didn't want him back? If he _makes you happy, _isn't that enough? Who fucking cares what anyone else thinks if you love the guy that much?"

"I don't fucking love him, shit!" Oh, so Mariku had finally struck the _right _chord. Bakura made it too easy; he always did. Bakura leant over hurriedly, snatching a Vans shoe from the ground. "I'm fucking going-I don't want to talk about this bullshit anymore."

"Oh pissy, pissy! Geez Bakura, quit being such a wimp about this!" Mariku countered, glaring at the male. "It's really not that hard to fix! You did something wrong with him, fine. He likes you a lot, he'll forgive you and you can fuck like there's no tomorrow; problem fixed and done with!"

"That is not the fucking problem! Just shut the hell up already!" Bakura hissed now, shoes finally on his feet. He stood and stomped over in front of Mariku, blocking the TV screen from the male's view. He was trying to be intimidating but it was hardly working. Mariku had already had enough Bud Ice to get him a good buzz going, not to mention Bakura's gangly little body hardly gave Mariku a single shiver.

"You know…" Mariku's eyes drifted up to Bakura's face mundanely. "You're blocking out a _good _part of the movie and might I add…it is kinda annoying."

"I don't fucking love him!" Bakura boomed, eyes looking as if they were about to just shoot out lasers at any moment. Fuck, Bakura looked so _pissed! _Had Mariku not been so faithfully tied to Malik, he might have thought of tapping that.

…If it hadn't been his best friend of who knew how many years? _Ewe. _Whatever; he blamed the alcohol for making him think such a disgusting thought. Mariku teased Bakura further, giving him a confused look. "I was talking about the TV, not your little hubby. Could you please step aside so I can-?"

"TAKE IT BACK!" …Jesus Christ! Bakura's arm was fisting at his side and color was rushing to his face in anger. He was so mad, he was _shaking._ Okay, so maybe Mariku was a little freaked now. What the fuck? He had only been teasing, well, teasing in a serious sort-of way, that Bakura loved him! That was hardly a good enough reason to all out attack him! But then, this was Bakura talking and ever since the break-up, Bakura had been completely off his rocker.

…Too bad Bakura wasn't a fucking dog so Mariku could just call animal control to have a tranquilizer shot at him-cuz god, did Bakura _need _it. "Uhh, Bakura, what the hell is your problem?" Mariku found a hiccup rising to his throat. "Do you realize you are about to punch me for telling you that you _love _someone? What are we, in first gr-" Luckily, Mariku wasn't quite so tipsy as to not react to the fist that was charging for his _poor _nose. He leapt to spring across the couch, clumsily moving to his feet.

It all happened so _fast! _Mariku's brain was having a hard time catching up. Bakura was now coming toward him, looking as mad as ever, obviously not ready to give it up quite yet. "Bakura, fucking stop!" Mariku cried, Bakura throwing another punch at his friend. Obviously, Bakura wasn't even _thinking. _Mariku had taken capo era for years and was well aware how to dodge an attack-especially such a poorly thought out one.

"Take it back, fucker!"

Mariku immediately spiraled away, Bakura fuming. Bakura was making such idiotic moves, it didn't even take Mariku a _second-_all Bakura had to do was come at him one more time and Mariku worked his foot the exact right way, tripping Bakura to the ground, flat on his back. Once again, it happened in a flash so Bakura had little time to do anything about it. He landed _hard _on his back, heart racing.

Mariku's own hand came up to clutch his poor, overworked heart, eyeing the male upon his floor oddly. "So please, go over what the hell this is all about because I am a little confused. You're not even putting up a _fight _for me." Bakura's hand was thrown over his eyes and he wasn't saying a word. He wasn't moving off of the floor so obviously, it was okay to assume Bakura's weird behavior had passed.

"I…" Bakura tried to say in between breathes, sounding almost as if he were hyperventilating. "Mariku, _what the fuck _is wrong with me?" Bakura asked in a strangled moan. Mariku's eyes went serious, really beginning to feel _bad _for his friend now. He lowered himself to his knees, hands set in his lap as he watched over the obviously troubled male. "I just attacked you for no fucking reason and I feel out of my goddamn mind half the time!" Bakura threw an arm upon the ground, teeth gritting. "I haven't _slept _properly in days and I feel so tired all the time! I can't concentrate, I can't even fucking _think _because I am so busy worrying and thinking about Ryou!" Finally, Bakura was admitting it aloud, as if it had been a secret to anyone save possibly himself. Mariku didn't say anything yet and instead; let his friend have his much needed rant.

"I tried to stay away and I thought if I just lied to him and dumped him, it'd be done and over with and I'd be able to move on but I just…I have never felt so fucking _miserable _and _sad _in my entire fucking life and it is killing me!" He let his arm recoil, hand falling limply across his stomach. His eyes gazed up to the ceiling moodily, lips formed into a powerful scowl. "Since when did I become so fucking weak that I needed someone just to be _okay _with my fucking life?!"

"Well…" Mariku began, searching for the right thing to say. Hopefully it would come out right-he had found out from Malik he was not one for the deepest of words. Ugh; this heart-to-heart bullshit had never been his specialty-making great screwdrivers had. "Maybe he was just unlike anyone else and that is why you're going through all this shit?" Mariku sighed heavily, running a hand through his bangs. "I'm no love psychic or any of that but I do know Ryou loves you and I am sure, right now, he's feeling the same way-actually, I can't lie, I know he is because Malik told me."

"What?" Bakura hoisted up his upper body, leaning his hands forward, eyes staring at Mariku. "How does Malik know something like that?"

"He saw Ryou at work and they've been hanging out since then." Mariku waved this off dismissively, shaking his head. "But in any case, he tells me that Ryou is still so smitten with you and that all he wants is to talk to you."

"Why would he want to do that though?" Bakura spat out, glaring at Mariku angrily as if Mariku had offended him in some way.

"Hey!" Mariku lifted his hands in the air defensively. "Don't shoot the messenger!"

"Ugh, I know but why would that little…!" Bakura growled, hand lifting to press into his forehead roughly. "Why would he still want to talk to me after I lied and _told _him I…"

Bakura's eyes widened. "Oh no!" A hand quickly covered his mouth and his stomach churned. Bakura looked positively _ill._

"Uhh? What the…" But then Mariku remembered something-one night when he had been thrown from Katsuya's car to Malik's front porch, he could've sworn he remembered Malik ranting to him about something or another about Ryou and him. Malik was pissed because Bakura lied to Ryou and told him…

"Oh!" Mariku grinned evilly, suddenly recalling the entire tale. "Yeah, of course…the moment the two met up, Ryou about flooded Malik's work in tears. Ryou ran out of the store because he was so broken up over seeing Malik and Malik was all, "what the fuck" because Malik told _you_," Mariku pointed to Bakura, "To tell Ryou he was sorry for everything but of course, like many things, you didn't bother doing that so." Mariku laughed, absolutely tickled by the story of the incident. "Malik told him that you never slept with him but that you did go to his house unrepentantly one night but nothing happened. I know too, after all, I was the one who had to listen to Malik sob for hours over that damned bottle of Crown Royal." To this, Mariku rolled his eyes. "Anyways, long story short; they know you lied and now Ryou only wonders why."

"Fuck! How could I have made such a stupid…!" Bakura looked frantic. "I never thought they'd talk again and I didn't think Ryou would ever want to see me again after that happened! I…_fuck!" _A hopeful look crossed Bakura's face for a moment. It quickly fell to a much grimmer one though, making Mariku want to just kill the male.

"Ugh, just get back _with _him already!"

"I still…can't," Bakura shook his head, eyes falling to the floor. "I am sure Ryou is just hurt over it and wondering why I did it-he can't want me back and in any case, if I really loved Ryou, I wouldn't do such shitty things to him, right?" Bakura didn't sound so sure of himself.

"I really don't know, Bakura. I am not you, I cannot _tell _if you love someone or not. You're the only one who can know that," Mariku stated dryly, "And in any case, Malik told me that Ryou missed you so much-I think the last thing Ryou is would be angry. So it's just up to _you _now and whether or not you want him back."

"I…" But from Bakura's point of view, how could Mariku _understand _what he had gone through or how he felt about anything? Bakura only shook his head, trying to harden his expression once again. "I am just not sure. I want him but at the same time…I don't feel like I should go and try until I am sure that is what I want. Does that make sense?"

Mariku only shrugged, crawling upon the floor toward his beer. "Dude, I have no idea what you are talking about. If you love him, go to him-you can figure out the other bullshit later. All that matters is being happy, right? Does Ryou make you happy?"

"Yeah, but-" Bakura tried to protest but Mariku murmured, interrupting him.

"Then what the _fuck _else matters?" Bakura glanced to his friend, whose eyes were closed in joy, downing the rest of his beer.

"I…should get going. I need to study for a test tomorrow," Bakura muttered, back cracking as he stood. The pain from falling had finally subsided.

"Mm, if you're sure. Next time I see you…Ryou better be on that arm of yours, okay?"

"Hah." Bakura nodded and slid his hands into his sweatshirt pockets as he made his way to the door. He threw his friend a wave as he descended through the living room to the kitchen and out the front door.

Mariku lay back down on the floor, head turning to eye his cell phone which, thankfully, was sitting upon the carpet beside him. Well, time to call Malik and tell him this bullshit like they had planned. This Ryou and Bakura crap had gone on for too long and if Bakura didn't handle it within the next couple of days, well, he and Malik would.

…And they'd make sure of it, too. Somehow, if Bakura and Ryou didn't work it out, they'd _force _the two together so they could fix up this pointless break up and both be happy again. After all, what were friends for? Sleeping with them was out of the question (which oddly, Mariku was still contemplating) so helping them with problems came next, he supposed.

Too bad too; the sex would definitely have been easier and much more pleasant to endure.

-

"So Ryou, what are you going to do for Christmas this year?" Malik piped cheerfully, gloved hands carrying shopping bags filled with Christmas presents. Ryou's own hands were filled too, making it a little bit harder to walk side-by-side with his friend, since bags kept hitting them both upon the shins.

"Oh," Ryou smiled small, giving off a gentle shrug. "I really don't know…I'll probably just stay home and relax since the quarter is finally over now. Yuugi invited me over too but I really don't like to intrude so…" His soft eyes looked solemnly out to the snow-covered side walks for a moment before he looked to Malik again, beaming. "What about you?" The café the two were walking to was coming up soon. It didn't matter much to Ryou though-he really was not that hungry. Then again, somehow within the last three weeks, he hadn't had much of any appetite. He had lost a good four pounds and he was sure he'd be in trouble if he kept this strange eating habit of his up.

Still, every time he came around food he felt so _sick_; he could only think of him and cooking for him and just how happy _he _looked eating it. He knew with all the help Malik had been giving him lately, he should've felt better but when Malik and Yuugi weren't around for company…

He still found himself curled on the couch, the only thought being of Bakura and how he was doing and if he'd ever see the male again. Ryou had been so hopeful for couple of days because Malik and he had talked about possibly going to Bakura house to confront the male but…

Every time they got the chance, Ryou chickened out. They had even driven there once and Ryou had completely freaked out, not able to unbuckle his seatbelt. He was so scared of seeing Bakura and hearing what the male might have to say to him. How was everyone so _sure _Bakura wanted to see him again? He had been so optimistic for so long but now it was really starting to deteriorate at an increasing rate.

He had been so lonely, some nights, Ryou would find himself dialing Bakura's number halfway but never quite reaching the end before he just hung up the receiver. He still missed that sure smile of his ex-boyfriend's so much. He could still smell him; taste him…

And all through these snowy days, he could only ever think of that night and end up with tears in his eyes because…

"Ryou? Ryou?" Ryou jumped, realizing he was falling into his own little world again. He quickly apologized and recomposed himself, having not meant to completely zone out and ignore his friend.

"Sorry Malik!" Ryou smiled softly, shaking his head. "I am not quite sure what came over me! Just lost in the times, I guess!"

"Mm, I bet…" Yet even Malik knew better than to think that. The past couple of days, Ryou's depression seemed to have come back tenfold. Ryou hardly paid attention when he was talked to and on both occasions, ate only three or four bites of food, than threw the rest away. Hadn't he heard from Katsuya that Ryou could even outdo him when it came to food? "Well, in any case, I am probably just going to go to Mariku's-if Isis will let go of me for a fucking night." Ryou laughed at the miffed look that crossed his friend's face. "But yeah! His parents left for the weekend so we were just going to stay there and have the house to ourselves and do, well…"

By the blush that was creeping on Malik's face, Ryou was sure he did not need to know any details. Still, a small twinge of jealousy ran throughout him. He felt horrible for feeling so envious of the male about something so silly but still; he couldn't help but wish his Christmas could be spent with the person he _loved, _too. However, that person still seemed completely unaware of him and did not care that Ryou was hurting for him in the least. Instead, who knew what Bakura was feeling right now? Still, Ryou wouldn't let the bitterness get to him…

He hoped Bakura was happy and would have a good Christmas, though Ryou would definitely not be spending it with him. "Well, I hope it is fun!" Ryou said in response, wanting to hurry up and end that conversation before Malik _could _say anymore because Malik definitely would if Ryou was silent for long enough. Malik had already told him enough horror stories of he and Mariku for an entire lifetime and it had only been a few weeks!

"Oh, it will be. Ugh, it'll be perfect!" Malik gushed, smiling in a dreamy sort of way. Ryou let out a chuckle at his friend, rolling his eyes at the male's antics. "It always is with him. Fuck, I just don't know what I was thinking before, dating other people!" Ryou and he both knew exactly who he meant but Malik was sympathetic enough not to say it. "Mariku just gets me so_ well_, I swear!"

"Well…" Ryou gave the male a questioning gaze. "Didn't he say, when he picked you up the other day that you had just kicked him in the balls only a day before for not buying you dinner like you wanted?" Mariku made it seem like Malik was Adolf Hitler and he had to go along unless he wanted to get lynched.

"Oh, you're so funny Ryou!" Malik laughed as if that hid how malicious the boy could really be when he didn't get what he wanted. "Besides, it was only because when I mentioned the place I wanted to go to, Mariku said he remembered sleeping with some hot waiter who worked there." Malik's nose crinkled in disgust. "And what person wants to hear things like that?!" Well, Ryou was right, Malik supposed. He wouldn't have liked to hear something like that, but still. Wasn't going for a good _knee _in such a sensitive area kind of harsh? "Besides, we made up for it." Malik smiled mischievously. "Trust me."

Ryou gulped, hoping Malik would -not- elaborate on that one. The café was within a few feet of them so Ryou hurried ahead to get the door for his friend, since, fairly, Malik did have more bags in his hands. "Thanks, little woman." At the nickname Ryou had begrudgingly picked up, he rolled warm chocolate hues but smiled and went inside after the male.

"Mm, anytime. So, you said this place was good, right?" Ryou chimed, eyeing his friend expectantly. Ryou had never been here before so he was highly unfamiliar with the menu. From the looks of it though, honestly, it didn't look like much. It was a rather plain place, mostly decorated in white. The room itself was quite small, only four small circular white tables on either side of the door. The menu on the sign above the counter didn't look too large or special either. Still, Ryou wasn't going to judge until he had the food in front of him.

…Not that he wanted much, or anything at all. In the glass cabinet at the counter, there was an assortment on goodies and cakes to choose from but still, none were all too appealing to Ryou. There were cream puffs though but even those didn't look quite as appetizing as they usually did. Ugh; what was wrong with him? He was trying so hard to be upbeat and good company but he felt anything but. Today, especially, he was having a hard time keeping up good conversation and putting on his usual happy-go-lucky smile.

He felt so…_lonely. _Though Malik was with him the entire day, he just wanted the one person who definitely would not come to this place, not in a million years. No, he could be sure this was not a place where his fate would ever lead him to bump into Bakura. His eyes became solemn at this and he let Malik tell him all about the menu, though he wasn't really listening. They took a seat at the table that was closets to the full windows, looking out to the packed downtown streets outside. Everyone was bustling about, doing all their Christmas shopping, catching up on all the sales.

…But Bakura; at this very moment in time, where was he in all of this?

"So, after what I told you, what do you think you will have?" Malik asked excitedly, eyes staring at his friend, awaiting an answer.

"Uhm!" Ryou immediately snapped to peer to Malik, smiling shakily. "Just order me whatever you are having?"

"Are you sure?" Malik looked shaky about that response. Probably because he realized just how much Ryou was _not _paying attention to him. "I'm going to order something with no meat so you might not like it?"

"Y-Yeah, whatever is fine…" Ryou nodded, giving the male a smile.

"If you're sure." Malik gave Ryou a strange gaze but stood and left his friend at the table alone, heading up to the counter. To order their food. Ryou, on the other hand, just sank back into his seat feeling awful. He knew he was being impolite and was hardly good company to Malik right now but…

He didn't know what was wrong. He just couldn't seem to get into the spirit even with all the snow around and the lovely decorations. _It still just felt_… He rested his head in his palm, staring gloomily out the café window. No matter how hard he tried, everything still felt wrong without him there.

-

"So, why are we going out here again?" Bakura snapped, gazing to his blonde haired friend in rage. "Not only are these streets fucking crowded from the damn mall shoppers but it is fucking colder than hell!" Bakura's teeth chattered as they both walked along the cramped sidewalk, trying their best to just stay the hell away from the other people taking up all the spaces upon the streets. Bakura was certain he'd never seen this area so packed before! Every one and their goddamn mother must've been out shopping! Of course, there was only a week before Christmas left but fuck! More people really needed to discover _online shopping _so they could just get _out _of Bakura's way!

He frowned somberly, eyes staring roughly at the icy sidewalk beneath his feet. Fuck, even wearing two pairs of socks within his shoes, his feet were _still _freezing! "Well gee, you dumbass, maybe if you wore more than a sweatshirt and that damn blazer out here, your dick wouldn't wrinkle up so badly, now would it?" Mariku snarked back smartly, smirking in a highly satisfied way. While Bakura only wore a limited amount of clothes (mostly because he cared more about looking cool than being warm) Mariku didn't really give a fuck. He threw on his thickest jacket, even if it made him look 30 pounds heavier. Being out here like this made it all worth it in the end, though he no doubt looked stupid.

…Besides, Malik thought it was cute, so who else did he have to impress? "At least I don't look like a fucking bloated porcupine like you." Obviously not Bakura-Bakura could never be pleased though, so trying was useless in itself. "I don't get why the hell you even wanted to go to this stupid place so bad-I've been there before with Malik and the food absolutely sucks," Bakura stated bluntly. Not to mention the place wasn't even that _nice _on the inside. All the décor was so boring-Bakura wondered how the place was even still open. He swore the Rueben sandwich he had bought there tasted like snot.

"Yes well, Malik said they were serving some kind of really good tea there that I just had to try and you know how he gets when you don't listen to him," Mariku replied easily, shrugging lightly as he slid his gloved hands into his pocket. Mariku's eyes traveled to Bakura's hands, finding them about as white as the snow upon the ground. Unfortunately, Bakura hadn't remembered gloves, either-nor did he have a scarf.

"Since when the hell do you even _like _tea, may I ask?" Bakura stopped in his tracks, eyeing the male suspiciously. Bakura swore, something about this whole situation was _funny. _Here he was at 1 PM in the day on Christmas break when he _did not work,_ already awake, fully dressed, and outside? This was hardly normal for him. He had yet to figure out why Mariku had bothered barging through his door at noon. Bakura had been fast asleep on the couch, warm beneath 3 comforters, sleeping so soundly…

And then the _cocksucker _woke him up, told him they had something important to do and before Bakura could say "fuck off!" Mariku had thrown clothes into his face and told him to "hurry the hell up". Of course, Bakura would've argued it but now, after being woken up, he doubted he could've gone back to sleep anyways. Besides, he had nothing else planned for the day and _sometimes, _Mariku's "things they had to do" ended up pretty interesting.

Of course, by interesting, Bakura hoped that meant going somewhere warm with plenty of alcoholic beverages and horror punk music. Unfortunately, that was not the case and he found himself outside, going to some café he'd been to before that he _knew _was bad. Fuck, what a waste of an afternoon. He would've just said "no" but Mariku didn't tell him a word of it until they were already downtown and out of the car.

Fuck, his luck this week was sucking. Sleeping was still such a hassle and he had caught a cold somehow. His nose had felt like a waterfall and every three seconds, he had to stop and wipe it on his shirt to get it to stop dribbling down his face. Not only that but his voice was so raspy from his throat aching, making him unable to eat anything but semi-warm broths and ice cream. Bakura barely even _liked _soup, so, all week he had been starving and pissed off, surely annoying his friends and family even more so than before.

Also, there was something else…

After his strange talk with Mariku, he had really been thinking about his life and the way things were. It was so blatantly obvious to him things were sucking really bad. Nothing had been looking up and he felt so lost in it all because this was what he had asked for, wasn't it? He tried so hard to want this single life. He wanted to like hooking up with near strangers and tossing them aside like they were nothing but…

He still only thought of one thing and it seemed to stick to his brain like glue. He had felt so sure this was all what he wanted but now…

What did he really want more than ever? He wanted Ryou back. He desired to talk to him and to make things better with the boy and he had even told Mariku he was going to try but…

He had yet to be _brave _enough to give it a try. Now, it had been over a week and he was still afraid to approach Ryou. He didn't know why he was taking his time to do this when it was what he wanted so badly but…he just felt like going to Ryou would be so pathetic. He swore, there was no way Ryou could've truly believed and liked him so much still. Surely, Ryou couldn't have seen so well through it all? Even if Malik had confirmed Bakura's words were a lie, it was still bad that Bakura had made that story up. Ryou should've hated him…

It didn't add up and because of that, Bakura was really hesitant to try anything. He wanted Ryou back so badly but it was so hard to just go up to his doorstep and beg for forgiveness. He'd been wrong about everything but getting the courage to actually go up to Ryou and admit that to him was so much harder to put into action than it was to simply talk about it. He was starting to feel a bit…pessimistic about it now because…

He couldn't _do _anything about it. He didn't have the mental strength to go and confront Ryou. He wanted to say "sorry" so much but he couldn't work up the guts to actually do it. But he…

He just missed him so horribly. This life without Ryou; it was hardly worth living. Being single and being able to flirt was not enjoyable when the only person you wanted to be with was completely out of reach. What if Bakura's single life had really ended and he did only have eyes for Ryou? He felt like he did-and feeling this meant so many things…

Somehow, he _knew _now that he could not go back to the way things were before. Someway, he had to be able to approach Ryou to fix things and tell him the truth. He wanted to go and get that boy back but it was such a hard thing to accomplish for him. Love? He was no good at it, and that was his reason for dumping Ryou in the first place.

"Tea? Oh, uhh…" Mariku's words wavered and Bakura was so sure Mariku was making this up. But what kind of secret would have Mariku lying about liking tea? Surely, there was nothing Mariku could do that would heavily astound Bakura-Bakura was all too confident about this. "Well, it's okay I guess." Bakura's eyebrow rose as he stared out to road beside him, watching the cars go about. Thinking tea was just _okay _seemed like a silly reason to drive 10 miles out of the way just to get it.

"Then how about _you _take me home and you and Malik come back here and drink all the disgusting tea you like? I really don't want to go," Bakura complained, Mariku stopping to turn around and eye him dangerously.

"You _are _going so shut the fuck up and come on. It's like a block away now. We're almost there. After we get this tea, you will see just how great it is and you will be amazed."

"Chh, I highly doubt that." Bakura sulked but continued on, a good couple of feet behind Mariku. After all, he was in absolutely no rush to get there, save maybe to be warm. He certainly wasn't about to buy any food or drink from such a horrible eatery. His thoughts turned back to Ryou and they continued their walk in silence, Bakura's ears clogged with the sound of traffic and the conversations of others as they walked past the two friends.

Christmas was coming soon and Bakura knew Ryou's father was not coming home for it. What would the male do over the holiday? Would he simply stay at home with his cat? He could already see poor Ryou, curling up beside that fat feline, the house empty save the two. Ryou would be watching those cooking shows he liked, taking in extravagant recipes he'd absolutely love to use but then he'd come to that conclusion that he'd told Bakura about before. "_There's hardly a point in making such intricate dishes when there's no one around to eat them with you." _And Bakura had simply laughed and told Ryou that Ryou could cook whatever he wanted for him and Bakura would make _sure _to be at the table waiting. Then came Ryou's melodic laugh and his sweet smile, along with those kisses to his throat that Ryou gave he always liked so much…

Ugh; why did he always have to do this to himself-think about the one thing that depressed him the most? Ryou would be alone on Christmas and Bakura would be at his own house, surrounded by his family and their friends he didn't want to be around. He'd still be having the same thoughts of Ryou and his delectable cooking, thinking about the fact that he'd never get to taste either again.

…And Mariku? Ugh; he shuddered thinking about his best friend's Christmas. He could practically already envision the vile scene. Mariku would come down the stairs with a bow over his package and Malik would be at the foot of the stairs, naked, screaming "gimme, gimme more!" And the two would fuck all day long. Talk about creepy thoughts…

They finally approached the café and Mariku, deciding to be nice for once, took a hold of the door handle and flung it open, stepping back against it so Bakura could enter. "After you, little Princess." Bakura rolled his eyes and flipped the male off, stepping inside. The moment the door was closed, he could've _sworn _he heard the most familiar of voices.

His eyes widened and he stared at Mariku for a moment. "I didn't know Malik was meeting us here!" He said, frowning at the male. Mariku chuckled wholeheartedly, eyes swiveling to the table, giving it an all-too-fond glance.

"Oh but did you look over there? Because he isn't the _only _one waiting."

"You _fucking didn't!_" His heart stopped abruptly and his head immediately snapped to the table, that eccentric tone of Mariku's only meaning one thing…

His head went completely blank and his eyes could only stare, mouth dropping open in bewilderment when he saw a head of the most _gorgeous, fluffy _white hair and heard that gentle yet contagious laugh...

Malik's head turned to peer at Bakura, giving him a sinister smile. Ryou must've been curious because suddenly, his head was turning too and the smile was wiped right from his face the moment his eyes caught sight of Bakura. Bakura was sweating all over suddenly, heart never having raced faster.

_Ryou's eyes were on him and he wasn't sure whether to run to him or back out that door._

Mariku leant into Bakura's ear, grinning from ear to ear as he began to hiss low. "_Merry Christmas, Bakura."_

-

Oh, how _cruel _geniuses could be. The moment he saw his boyfriend's big ass head of hair walk through that door, he knew it was time for their brilliant plan to finally come into effect. Now that Bakura was finally here, they could really start. After so much time waiting, planning with Ryou, _finally, _Malik was going to get those two to finally get together and make up.

Sadly, it had taken so much more planning and time than it had really needed to. They wouldn't have even had to force them together like this if either of them would've just been the bigger man and made the first move. Both were too unsure of themselves to do a damn thing! They both had talked about it and came to conclusions that they each needed to face each other but both would only sulk and do nothing about it! Malik and Mariku had finally grown tired of waiting so they just had to take matters into their own hands.

At first Mariku had been reluctant because he wasn't sure how Bakura would react but after so many _days _of this horrible behavior of Bakura's and his little break down, he was more sure than ever that he needed to intervene so his friend would quit being so damn strange all the time. And likewise, Malik just wanted Ryou to be truly happy again, 100 percent of the way.

So they had worked this out; that if the two did not fix things up by that Thursday, well…

Since both had days off, they would just be forced together. By then, Bakura would've had more than enough time to decide what he really wanted with Ryou and it was obvious he was still missing the teen so what better thing to do but solve his problem so easily? So here they all were and it was obvious both were more than ready for it.

Ryou had been so sulky all day, trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about Bakura-not that he wasn't every time, but today it almost felt worse to the male. Well, today had been Ryou's lucky day because today, their problems were going to be sorted out and they were going to get back together. They both cared about each other so much and it was time to get over this bridge so they could both be together again

"O-Oh m-my…" Ryou was stuttering and Malik was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh. It was just so obvious to him; Bakura was staring at Ryou so intensely, unsure what to do. Ryou was looking back all the same, giving Malik the impression that he was contemplating jumping out of his seat to go and attack the male.

…Which, after what Bakura did, Ryou should've done-yet, of course, had Ryou ran to attack Bakura, he was sure the only thing that would've been thrown out was kisses because Ryou didn't have a mean bone in his body-what a shame that was too. Malik would've _loved _to see Ryou go and kick Bakura's ass. In any case, it was time to get this show on the road. "Well Ryou, what are you waiting for?" Malik breathed, leaning in close. "_Go get him before you lose your chance."_

-

"I…" Ryou's eyes were still locked with Bakura's, unable to look away. He raised a hand to his mouth, legs beginning to quiver. So many emotions were flooding throughout him and he was having the hardest time figuring out what he should do. But Malik's words…

This was what he had wanted, wasn't it? He wanted to see Bakura and he knew it was no accident; the two had brought them together and now, it was time for one of them to take charge. _It had to be him. _He knew it did. Even if he felt so uncertain and shy, he knew this was what he wanted more than ever now, Bakura's eyes on him. Bakura was finally here and he couldn't hide away any longer. He had to do just as Malik and he had talked about.

It was _time _to go and get Bakura, just like he desired. "A-Alright." Shaking, Ryou stood up from his seat, hands over his mouth as he eyed the male so timidly. He took in a deep breath and told himself to be strong. He wasn't going to back down this time and he was going to show that…that idiot just how much he…

He was shocked to find himself _running _when he should've walked. He could feel other people in the store staring at him now but he wasn't paying attention to them. He had to keep his eyes on his goal and get what he came over here for. He halted in front of Bakura, feeling so self-conscious as the males eyes raked over him. Somehow, Bakura looked just as unsure as he did about this and it was comforting to know.

But…Ryou had already decided; he wasn't _going _to be so docile and afraid anymore. He wanted to get back together with Bakura and he was determined to do it the right way this time. This time, he wouldn't be discouraged so easily because…

He _loved _Bakura and he knew, somehow, Bakura had to feel the exact same way or else their friends wouldn't have gone through all this trouble.

"Bakura!" His voice squeaked when it should've been strong but he wasn't going to let that dishearten him.

"Ryou, I…" Bakura's voice was unnaturally soft and he knew his love was having a hard time finding the right words to say. Ryou smiled timidly, bowing his head for a moment, hands linking in front of himself.

"Please," he spoke strongly, voice confident. "Don't say anything Bakura. I have something I really want to tell you and I need you to hear it." Ryou's heart was clambering in his chest. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, feeling so damn nervous.

"But Ryou, I-" Ryou looked up to the male pleadingly, throwing a hand up to the male's mouth. Bakura's eyebrow raised, eyes glancing down to the mitten-clad hand that covered up his lips. Ryou shook his head, trying to indicate that he wanted to speak before Bakura could say a word.

"No, please!" He kept his hand there for a minute, sighing stressfully. "I really…look…" Ryou took in a deep breath and finally decided; he was going to get this _out. _"I know you lied! About _everything_!" He was shouting and he wasn't sure why. By now, all of the shop was staring at him. His face began to redden, knowing he was causing quite the scene. He couldn't help himself though; he was going to continue until he was through! Bakura eyes were large, staring at him in an estranged sort of way. "I know…you never really cheated on me and that you…you tried to push me away! Bakura, what you did is absolutely horrible!" Ryou's hand fell and he actually glared at the male, in a serious male. "It hurt so much and I just…I didn't know what to do! I never felt so horrible in my life but…" The pained expression left his face and he shook his head, smiling sadly.

"But it doesn't matter now because…I am just as sure as I was that day when I told you before. Bakura, I…I love you, whether or not you like it and there isn't a thing you can do about it!" He yelped, pointing a finger accusingly at the male. "You can't push me away again because I know the truth! Please stop making me sad! Please don't make me do this anymore-I don't want to!" Ryou's eyes began to glisten, shaking hand extending out to grasp onto Bakura's blazer. "I only want you and I swear…I feel like you only want me too, no matter how hard you try to fight it so please!" He sniffled, glaring pointedly at the male. "Either say you feel the same way or just walk out right now because I am not going to wait for you forever!"

Clapping could be heard from the table on the far left. Bakura wanted to roll his eyes at that much; Malik always had to make situations more dramatic than they needed to be; didn't he? Ryou had told him so much; it was hard to take in all at once. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or _cower _because the nicest boy in the world had just screamed at him.

…Was it sad Bakura was a little turned on by the whole ordeal? Bakura had never felt better in his entire life and now that Ryou was in front of him, acting so dominant, he was sure of it…

The whole time Ryou had been yelling, he had somewhat drowned the teen out, only being able to think about how _hot _he looked, face so red and angry, yelling at Bakura liked that. Bakura never wanted to miss another chance seeing that ridiculous face on Ryou; Ryou who, he was now surer than ever…

Even if he sucked at relationships and was, in general, an asshole that was selfish and constantly indecisive, it didn't keep him from suddenly having the answer to the question he had been asking himself for months.

When it came to Ryou; _did he or didn't he?_

A rare, true smile crossed his lips and immediately pulled Ryou against him. He only wished Ryou was wearing that ridiculous marshmallow jacket so Bakura really could've had a good laugh. Ryou was obviously startled, looking up at him so defiantly; eyes clearing asking, "WHAT SAY YOU!" and Bakura certainly wasn't going to ignore that question.

"Ryou, you talk too much, you know?" Bakura couldn't help himself; he began to laugh, unable to contain himself anymore. Ryou immediately turned the color of a tomato, clearly embarrassed he had just made such a huge scene for the male before him and all Bakura could do was chuckle! Ryou's mouth had just opened to retort when he felt a pair of lips kiss him passionately, a gasp leaving Ryou's throat. He immediately threw his arms around Bakura's neck and gave in, mouth opening the moment Bakura's tongue dared to boldly ask permission.

Before Bakura's tongue went in though, both mouths were opened against each other, able to feel each other's breath wash against each other, Bakura's eyes opened half-liddedly, finding Ryou's soft depths staring right into his own. "Ryou, I'm sorry I've been world's biggest dickhead." He grinned hazily, nose pressing against the boy's own. "And…I'm in love with you." The smile that spread across Ryou's lips-Bakura was sure he'd remember it for a life time. His insides swelled with a rush of pride for being able to make Ryou so happy. He wasn't going to be so off standish about it anymore. Ryou; he adored Ryou and from now on, he wasn't going to deny it.

"I! Bakura!" Ryou's lips hungrily caught Bakura's in another kiss and at the sound of Mariku's feigned puking; Bakura only flipped him off and continued. Fuck everyone; this was -his- day and he wasn't going to let any mother fucker ruin it for him. He was back to his old self again, only better. He was in love and it was definitely right. His tongue crept into Ryou's mouth and tangled with the boy's own, each kissing the other until they couldn't any longer.

The cashier heading the store wasn't quite sure what to do. She looked at the two confusedly and gazed all around the store. "U-Uhm, excuse me, could…could you please move so, uhm…" Bakura and Ryou finally parted and looked to each other, laughing. Ryou stood on his tip toes, kissing Bakura's eye corner, making the other male murmur pleasantly.

"Yes, sorry miss…" Ryou trailed off shyly, giving her a sympathetic smile. He had been about to say something when he suddenly found himself being picked up off the ground, Bakura's arms lifting him up into the air. "Ahh! Bakura! What are you doing?!" He immediately curled his legs around the male's waist, holding onto him tightly as to not fall.

"Whatever I want to, marshmallow-boy." He grinned manically and kissed his Ryou. Ryou's nose crinkled at the nickname but he didn't look as if he were going to fight that.

"Well, Mariku, it seems I have better things to do suddenly than drink bullshit tea so I will be on my way. I know Malik is a little bitch and doesn't drive so feel free to pay him his corner fee and I am sure he will come home with you." Bakura snickered, immediately dodging the piece of bread that was thrown his way from across the room.

"You're still a prick, do you realize that!" Malik shrieked from across the room, making them all laugh.

"I am." His eyes turned to Ryou, who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his arms. "And if you don't stop fidgeting, Ryou, I am _going _to be a prick with a hard-on so I suggest you stop." He eyed the boy amusedly, not surprised when a blush immediately crept on his cheeks.

"You're…you're unbelievable!" Ryou breathed, glaring at the male. His eyebrows furrowed when he felt warm lips on his cheek.

"And you like it so much. So, did you have anything here? If so, let's get it so we can take off!" Bakura rolled his eyes in disgust, heading toward Malik's table, arms shifting Ryou carefully in his arms as they walked. "I have seen enough _blonde hair _for a lifetime." Ryou laughed and nodded, letting a hand come off to point to all the bags by his seat.

"I have all those and I would get them if you'd just put me d-"

"No." Bakura glowered at the boy, swooping down to use two digits to pick the bags up. "I'm not letting you go until I'm ready!" Which would likely be soon because even if Ryou was light, he was _still _going to strain Bakura's back if he carried him too long. He hoisted him up more, bags in hand as he flashed Malik a grin. "Well, we're out then."

"I'm sorry Malik!" Ryou cried, giving his friend an apologetic smile. "I owe you lunch next time, okay?"

"Haha, alright!" Malik waved at his friend, Mariku sitting down beside him. He smiled and leant on the other male's shoulder, watching the two head out the door.

"Just remember to use protection Bakura!" Mariku blurted out, hands around his mouth as the whitennettes made their way out the door. "Ryou's been hanging out with Malik and you know how many diseases he has!" Malik's head whirled to glare at Mariku and within seconds, Mariku had yet _another _bruise forming on the back of his head from Malik's fist. "GOD! FUCK! You hit so damn hard!" Mariku sulked, eyeing the male dejectedly. Malik only 'hmphed', arms folding up over his chest and turning his head the other way, smiling proudly.

"That is what you get for being such a dumbass. I hope you know, I could just break that dumb skull of yours at any second and-!" Malik had been about to finish his sentence when he noticed a tall, burly man in black slacks and a button-up white shirt standing in front of their table. His neck was _pouring _over his shirt collar and his face looked swollen, eyes bulging from their sockets, reminding Malik somewhat of Jabba the Hut. He wore a nametag on his shirt's pocket reading, 'Yuki, Manager'. Whoa shit.

"I am sorry," the man cleared his throat, eyeing the two males in annoyance. "I am going to have to ask you to leave and to not return, along with the two men who just exited out. Here at our café, we just don't think you people are right for the environment of this place." Usually, Malik would've suspected it was because they were openly homo-but not today; today, he wasn't sure if it was throwing that bread at Bakura, screaming curse words at each other throughout the building, or Ryou and Bakura's wild scene. Whatever; it wasn't like the food here was that amazing anyways. Malik only liked it because he could flirt with the cashier and she would give him the discount she got for working here.

"Oh, well, sorry sir!" Mariku grinned, bowing his head. "We didn't mean to offend you in such a way! My gosh, Malik and I are _ever so sorry!"_ Mariku stood and pushed his chair aside curtly, leaving room for Malik to stand. Malik smiled twistedly and stood as well, hand linked with his boyfriend's. He used a foot to kick his chair in, albeit a lot less _gentle _than Mariku had done. It didn't matter if it was their own fault for getting kicked out; Malik still would not take it so lightly.

"Oh yes sir, we really are. Well…" Malik grabbed his sandwich and shopping bags, turning his head to give his boyfriend a crazed look. He then turned back to the manager who was eyeing the two, obviously awaiting them to just hurry up and go. Malik motioned for Mariku to begin walking and he did so, pausing when the two were a good table and a half away. "I would take my sandwich to go but…" He laughed, tossing the sandwich at the guy's head. The cheese slice seemed to splatter right upon the male's gigantic nose, mayonnaise caking his cheek. Suddenly the manager's face changed from irritated to irate. Before he could do anything though, the two blondes were dying of laughter, dashing toward the door. "It seems it just liked you better!"

The cashier was eyeing the two, trying her hardest not to laugh. Before the pissed off manager could even do a thing, Malik and Mariku were dashing down the street, so much faster than the portly manager could've ever run.

-

Just a couple of blocks in the opposite direction, Bakura and Ryou were trying to make their way to Ryou's vehicle. Because it was so hard to find parking, Ryou had to park in a garage four or five blocks from where they had been. It didn't matter though because both were enjoying each other's company highly. Ryou's feet were once again planted on the ground and his gloved hand was wrapped within Bakura's, even though the air outside was making poor Bakura's hand cold. Ryou had offered him a glove at _least _for that hand but Bakura had refused-mostly because he would've rather had Ryou's hands warm than his own. Besides, Bakura didn't care; he was enjoying this too much to let the weather get to him at this very moment. He had all day to bitch and moan about how cold it was.

"I'm not sure what will happen when I go home with you," Bakura murmured to the boy, smirking slightly. Brown depths looked up adoringly with a curious ring to them.

"Oh?" Ryou's brow rose, giving his once-again boyfriend a lovely little smile. "And why is that?"

"Because-it appears I am not the only one around this city who's fallen in love with you. My mom bugged me about you for so long and Diabound, well," Bakura rolled his eyes. His brother and he were still not exactly getting along right now but he was sure, with Ryou back now, he could find a way to patch things up with the male again.

At the mention of Diabound's name, Ryou found an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Had Diabound ever told Bakura…? Ryou highly doubted he would. Surely, Bakura wouldn't have taken it so easily if he had known. Maybe it was better that way? After all, he was aware by Diabound that the two weren't getting on well. Bakura knowing what Diabound and he had done could only make that worse. One day, Ryou would tell him but that day would definitely not be today. Things were just too new to let something petty like that come between them. "Yes…I'll be glad to see her and your dad again. I like them so much!" Ryou chimed happily, beaming up to the male.

Bakura, of course, did not understand _why _Ryou liked his parents so much. Still, it brought a slight smile to his face knowing that everyone who was important to him in his life could get on so well. Maybe it was destined to be? The first person he brought home that everyone else loved, _he loved too. _And his friends? Even his friends were crazy for Ryou. Now that he thought about it, it all made sense-why had he been so blind to it before? A person that everyone could _like, _who was so strikingly different…

Bakura's eyes washed over Ryou's face softly as they walked along, a gust of snowy wind drifting by, rousing Ryou's white tufts of hair. Had it always been so obvious to _everyone? _He could remember after only a date how Diabound had been bugging him about Ryou and being in love. He was so opposed to it then, he didn't want to think about it; but now that he was sure of himself it was really a smack in the face. All along, everyone else he knew who cared so much about him, they could all see it before him. If only he had listened those days ago to the words everyone had said; why had he ever thought it was bad to be in love, anyway? Like Mariku had said; if it only made him happy, how was that bad?

"Bakura? Err…" Ryou turned his head, staring at Bakura worriedly. "Is something wrong?" He gave the male a most concerned smile, hand squeezing Bakura's lovingly. And Bakura realized that it never _had _been bad, save the times when he had doubted himself. It had never been about Ryou, but more about himself. Ryou always knew he was good enough for this but he was the one who swore he couldn't do it. In truth, Bakura was the most insecure of them both. Ryou might have gotten nervous when it came to being nude or talking with strangers but in the end, Ryou was the one who was able to throw himself out and wear his heart so vulnerably on his sleeve. Though he did it and got hurt from time to time, in the end, how many people had Bakura introduced that boy to that had told him they instantly _liked _him? How could being a little -sensitive- from time to time be a bad thing if it only brought on good?

Sure, Bakura wasn't about to go and just cry out a damn river every time he stubbed his toe or anything but…

When it came to Ryou, he was going to _listen _to his heart and show a slightly wimpier side to him, should the situation call for such a thing. The next time Ryou needed him, he'd be there at his side; if Ryou ever needed reassurance that Bakura still cared, well…

Even if it was in a crowd his best friends and people who thought of him as such a _macho _being who could never get that close to anyone, well-he would _tell _Ryou he loved him then, even if the music was so loud he had to practically scream it in Ryou's ear. It didn't matter anymore; nothing would be _worth _losing him again because…not only was Ryou an absolutely delicious sight, he was a great person and he knew just what strings to pull at when it came to Bakura's heart. Being with Ryou made things better; being with Ryou made _him _better-and because of that, at the end of the day, even if he was stuck in a room with Yami all day long and they did nothing but fight, he could come home and calm immediately down because what else mattered? As long as Ryou was there to keep close and spend time with, nothing could bring Bakura down.

…Except a refusal on Ryou's part to have sex, maybe. After all, Bakura had been _gone _for so long and being in love was fucking weird because it seemed to only make him think about Ryou -more- in that sense. Having Ryou deny him of that would definitely be _wounding_. But there were no worries; the look Ryou got in his eyes when they were doing it; whoo boy, he knew Ryou was a little sex freak in the making and _all for him_. God; he felt on cloud nine just thinking of it!

He grinned at Ryou and shook his head wildly, eyes meeting his boyfriend's in a gentle way that Ryou would only ever deserve. "Not anymore there isn't." Ryou's smile grew and Bakura could make out the slightest of blushes creeping on the teen's face. They stopped walking and ignored the "watch outs!" from other people trying to get by, hindered by their abrupt pause.

"I hope there never is…not between us, at least," Ryou admitted softly, moving in to allow more room for people to get by. He smiled up to his boyfriend, bashfully leaning up to give him a kiss that was eagerly returned. Bakura silently cursed the shopping bags in his hand that kept him from being able to pull Ryou in closer.

"No plans on my part," Bakura countered, eyes opening to peer into Ryou's. "But…" He gave Ryou a look of suspicion though his eyes were highly teasing. "You are quite evil so I don't know what you'll cook up in your spare time-hopefully something highly _worth _it! Which reminds me!" His eyes widened and he clung to Ryou's hand as something seemed to dawn on him. "I am so _fucking _hungry all of a sudden. Damn! Here I was, hoping to go to your apartment and feel you up but now I just remembered…" At that, Ryou couldn't help but roll his eyes and giggle.

"Well, what do you say we just get to food before the former?" Ryou piped cheerfully. Bakura was surprised Ryou wasn't more freaked up by talk about possible 'feel-ups'. Ryou so fucking wanted it; Bakura could just _tell. _"I don't know what I have at home but I am sure I can fix you something up!"

"Mm." Bakura nodded in delight, mind probed by the prospect of getting such awesome food; oh, how he had fucking missed out on actual _good _cooking. "It sounds fucking perfect to me!" Bakura smirked devilishly, leaning in to press his lips against the corner of Ryou's mouth. "But then, you sound perfect to eat too, so I guess I am not too decisive."

"Oh, you're such a pervert!" Ryou cried, eyes closing tightly as he scowled jokingly at his boyfriend. He laughed lightly though, catching Bakura's lips in a real kiss, purring happily within his throat. "But you know…it is rather _cold _out here. I don't have a Jacuzzi like your parents but, uhm…" Ryou's cheeks darkened but Bakura swore it was all for show; no one that innocent would propose such naughty things! Bakura didn't care though; it was what made Ryou so appealing in the first place.

"And you know I could _never _turn that down." Bakura's eyebrows wiggled in a creepy way, making Ryou giggle uncontrollably.

"You're such a weirdo! Now come on, you!" Ryou tugged his hand forcefully, capturing his attention. Ryou was starting off again, Bakura in tow. "We have things to do! Besides, we have to go out tonight! I already promised Malik that we'd go out to the park to have another snow ball fight with some people!" Bakura's eyes narrowed in an unimpressed manner. Fuck; and just when Bakura had thought he'd have such a relaxing day, busy eating and screwing Ryou's brains out. Amazingly though, it didn't faze Bakura too much and even if he didn't admit it, it did sound like a _little _bit of fun.

"Oh, my fucking favorite." Bakura's eyes rolled, smirking slightly at his boyfriend. "You're so lucky I love you or I would just run right now because-" That was one sentence Bakura never got the chance to finish because within a flash, Ryou's mouth was clashing with his, Ryou's tongue friskily slipping within his mouth. He nearly dropped the shopping bags in hand from shock. Well, fuck! Ryou dominating a kiss was never something typical but it sure did feel fucking great! He was blown away, unable to think. How, when he got kissed like this, had he ever been able to walk away from him?

"I!" Ryou pulled away, panting. His cheeks were flushed and it turned Bakura on so _much. _"I didn't mean to, err, it's just…" His eyes looked away shiftily for a moment before he was able to look at Bakura confidently. "When you say that, uhm…" Ryou's whole face was red. Bakura stared at him in confusion. What the hell? He swore, he hadn't said anything quite so perverted for Ryou to be this embarrassed! "That you love me, it kind-of…_turns me on._"

"Well!" Bakura caught his own breath, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "I certainly won't be afraid to say that again, now will I?" And not _only _because it turned Ryou on (though that was a good portion of it) but because in his heart, it really was what he felt.

_Diabound­-_his friends and idiotic family…

They were all right about him; he was in _love _and it was fucking stellar.

-

The end.

-

Gosh, it feels so weird to be able to write those words. ;-; I cannot believe I am really finished! This story has taken so much time and effort and I hate to see that I am all done!

…Well, sort-of. Cuz I still have my epilogue-or is that really more of the last chapter? I don't know! I couldn't decide. XD Cuz this is definitely a good end but then, next chapter would be too! I think next chapter has to do less with Ryou and Bakura though and more to do with everyone, especially Diabound! Of course, they are the biggest part still but, you know, you know! Or, you all really don't because it isn't written yet but I think it is more of an epilogue than the end. Uhm, maybe I will change my mind later! So yes, the epilogue when I get to it and a completely new story which I hope you all will stick around to read! 8DD

Gosh, I wish I could go through personally to say to every single reader just how glad I am you have stuck through the story! I mean, I do for reviewers but dammit, I want to tell people who only read too! I think I will ghost mode and just appear in your dreams at night and leave a ghastly 'thank youuu' then suddenly disappear. Wouldn't that be awesome? ;D Haha! But thank you to everyone and I hope the ending was all to your liking! I think it was filled with happy! If it isn't happy enough for you, I don't know what would've been!

…Ryou/Bakura/Thief King Bakura porn? Maybe that would've been better! But with Bakura and Thief King being brothers that might've been kinda weird. Lol. Maybe some other story. Anyways, I hope so much that you all enjoyed! For those who reviewed, you all really helped me along and kept me going! Thanks so much for everything! 8D

Oh! And someone's request (lalala) was to know how to pronounce "Ryou". I am pretty sure it is -supposed- to be something like, "Rye-o" or "Ree-ew" but those are both yucky so in my head, I will always say/think it as, "Rye-ew". It sounds so much softer and nice to me!

I say all this now because the epilogue might take a while to get out? If it does or if the chance comes where it never quite makes it, I just felt like I should say it now!

You guys are so rockin' and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please have the best of holidays!

Much love for real! ;D

-Pork steak.


End file.
